Last Sacrifice
by Rose-Phoenix0
Summary: Rose Hathaway must find the lost Dragomir, help Dimitri come to peace and harden her heart towards Dimitri, since she's with Adrian. But when her destiny calls, where will she go and find? War is upon Court, and true love has yet to find its way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this Vampire Academy takes place in chapter 25, page. 451 in Spirit Bound, however, my ending is different. Queen Bitch (meaning Tatiana) does not get murdered, so I am going to start with Spirit Bound in the last chapter, before the Queen's guards interrupts Rose and Dimitri arguing. Then I will lead into Last Sacrifice. I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. Enjoy!**

"Oh, for God's sake," I exclaimed. "Will you stop with the-". I dropped the conversation. He will never see it my way. He rarely did. He looked at me as if he was waiting for the rest of my response, yet he looked like he thought he had triumph this conversation. I shook my head. "Never mind, I've got to get back. Adrian's probably awake now, and this conversation is going nowhere." No need to hide the fact that I was with Adrian all night. I did wear the evidence, but I wish it would make him jealous that I am with another guy.

I turned to look at the Guard that first spoke to me. "As I said, I will try to be on good behavior, but I'm Rose Hathaway, and I speak my mind. A lot," I smiled.

The two guards laughed. "It is good to have someone like you around here. Most guardians just grumble when it comes to politics. I have high hopes in you."

I smiled, hiding my sadness. Suddenly, I felt like I had weights lifted onto my shoulders. Could I manage to change the Queen's, and the stuck up Royal's minds about the Age Decree? "I don't know if I can be enough to change their minds." I confessed. "If Arthur was alive, the Decree wouldn't even exist in a single person's mind." I sighed. "I wish he were here."

He shook his head. "No Rose. I think you have more influence than you realize. I can see many dhampires and guardians respect you, even some Moroi. And I don't just mean the Princess or your boyfriend, Lord Ivashkov."

I gave him a startled look. "You can't be serious! I'm wild, reckless, and obstinate and…" I paused and realized that I raised my hand in the air. I tried to put the rest into words, but I couldn't, so I finished with "and many other things."

The other guardian laughed. "So what? It's not like you did anything illegal."

I laughed at how ironic it was he said that, but they took it as if I agreed with them. Out of the corner of my eye, Dimitri was eyeing me carefully. He saw through it.

"Rose-" Dimitri started sounding like he wanted to talk to me about something important, but I cut him off.

"I have to get back now."I didn't look at Dimitri when I said this; I was looking at the two Guardians in front of me. If Dimitri didn't want me in his life, then I will try my best to ignore him. However, I don't need to go back to my room just now, but I suddenly had the feeling to get away from him. Far away.

I turned on my heels and headed for the door. As I walked, I could feel his gaze on me. _You chose Adrian_, I reminded myself, _and Dimitri doesn't want you anymore. Get over it._ I got out the door and forgot it was raining; whatever, it's just water. I walked to my room with urgency, not because I wanted to get back, but because talking to Dimitri again just got me mad again. I glared ahead and everyone who saw me, made sure they kept an eight foot radius from me. Yeah, they all know my reputation. Rose Hathaway, the reckless of all the guardians. Yesterday probably only made it worse. I growled.

"God, why do you fucking hate me?" I asked him.

If I was with him right now, I could only imagine him saying "I thought you didn't really believe in me? So how can someone who doesn't exist hate you?"

I would respond, "Because I'm Rose fucking Hathaway, and anything with a single pair of chromosomes would eventually hate me."

Suddenly, I heard my name called. I looked to my right, and coming towards me is the most handsome dhampire in the world. "Ambrose!" I said, smiling, my angry mood pushed away for the time being.

He smiled, though he wasn't showing his perfect white teeth. Something seemed off. He ran his right hand through his black curly hair and stopped and stayed at the back of his neck. Yup, something was off.

"What's wrong? Are you okay."

"Not quite. Can you come with me right now? We need to talk. Privately."

Ambrose being quite blunt like that, well, that was out there. I got the feeling something was very wrong. I nodded. Just like that, he turned and started walking the way he came. I walked beside him and looked at his form. He looked pained, and a little intimidated, like he was unsure of something. His muscles were somewhat on edge, like ready for something hard to hit him, but he wasn't going to strike back.

"Ambrose-" I started, sounding annoyed.

"Everything will make sense when we get there. Until then, please don't ask questions."

I fell silent. I usually would demand to know what is going on, but something told me to shut the hell up and listen. I continued to follow him, and the path he took, I knew where we were going; to see Rhonda. We entered the building and walked down the hall to Rhonda's room. When we entered, I could smell Raven, with a hint of lilac, but not strong enough to overpower the smell of Raven. I looked around, suspecting to see Rhonda. I looked in her red living room, but she wasn't there, however another royal was, and it wasn't just any royal; it was Queen Bitch herself.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled at Ambrose and the queen after the door was shut…and locked.

"Now Rose," Ambrose began in a pleading tone. "Just listen to what she has to say."

"I did! Yesterday in freaking court, she dragged out!"

"Yes! You were about to motivate people."

"No shit! I that would be the point!"

"Not for the reasons you want!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means Rose, that there are moroi that want to enslave all dhampires." Rose, she just called me by my first name. Really? I can't recall the last time I called her a friend. It's Guardian Hathaway to you, I thought to her silently.

"That's insane!" I yelled.

"Is it?" Ambrose butted in. I looked over at him and saw that he was standing by the wall behind me all tensed up, like he was waiting for a fight. "Why do you think I dropped out? I never got to really see any options in the world to be what I wanted to be, and neither did you! They try to brainwash us when we are kids to get us to be Guardians when we grow up, and to sacrifice ourselves to protect the them."

"They don't brainwash us."

"They might as well have Rose. What did they drill into you when you first started training?"

"They come first." I said automatically.

"Why do you want to protect the moroi?"

"Because they come first."

"Why?"

I was silent. I actually had to think that one through. I protect Lissa because I love her. I protect Christian because he cares about her and she cares about him, but deep down inside, they have grown to be my family. In Spokane, I protected Mia, because it was drilled into me that they come first. However, now that I think about it, I didn't protect Mia because 'they come first' was drilled into me. I did it because it was the right thing to do. "I don't know." I replied stiffly. Maybe Ambrose and her majesty had a point. "All I know is that they do. However, I don't protected them because 'they come first' I protect them because one, I'm good at it, and two, because it's the right thing to do."

Tatiana gave me a wry smile. "That is what I thought you did if for."

I crossed my arm. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It's not. Many Guardians don't even know why the protect us; they just do because it is drilled into them. Do you think that they would if they didn't have that drilled into them?"

"I really don't know. Some may not; they might want the chance to be something else, like a brain surgeon or a mechanic."

"Do you feel as if most of your graduating class of dhampires might have been one of them?"

I took a moment to thing on that. "Yes."

"Would you have been something different than a Guardian?"

"Probably not."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have always of wanted to protect Lissa."

"Since when?"

I grew quiet and I had a flashback. Back in kindergarten, where Lissa and I first met, Jesse was picking on a girl by calling her names and pushing her down on the ground. She sounded so afraid. I didn't like the feeling that anyone was hurt or scared. At the time, I was on the monkey bars, hanging upside down with my eyes closed. I heard a cry and a plea for someone to stop. I opened my eyes and saw a helpless pretty moroi girl being pushed down again and again as she got up; more laughter as she fell once more. I got up and as I approached them, she asked again for them to stop. Jesse and Rafe looked at each other and both pushed her down. I got angry, and I remember charging at them, knocking all of us on the ground. I decided to make Jesse responsible for this, and wrestled him down on the ground, my right hand, I made a fist and I punched him. I sat down on his torso, so he won't come at the girl or me, or even run off to tell the teacher. I already threw a pencil at my teacher, so me getting in trouble again wouldn't be such a good thing.

"Apologize to her!" I yelled.

"Are you out of your mind!"

"Apologize, or I will hit you again!" I threatened in a dark voice.

"I'm sorry Vasilisa." He said at last, truly frightened.

"Do you mean it?" I asked, squeezing his neck.

"Yes." He said, and I saw panic in his eyes.

"Good." I got up and stepped away from him. I looked up at the girl who was standing in front of us, with a look of relief on her pretty face. I got up and walked over to her side, and then I turned to face Jesse again. "Leave her alone, and if I hear even a single whisper that you want to do something like this to her or even another innocent person, you will meet my dark side."

He cringed. "It gets darker?"

I smiled wickedly. "Do you want to find out?"

Jesse shook his head vigorously, and I gave him one hard nod. I started to walk away when the girl I just saved, Vasilisa, lightly touched my arm. "What is your name?" She asked me in a timid voice.

I smiled at her kindly, she seemed sweet. "Rose. Rose Hathaway."

We remained best friends ever since.

"Since kindergarten," I responded sincerely. "But I still don't get why you won't change the quorum. Why? Please, change it! If you don't you are going to wipe out my freaking race and not to mention yours even. You are going to let kids get killed over protecting moroi that might be twice or three times their age. Prevent this tragedy before it happens! On top of that, you will have an uprising against you. I will promise you that."

"Rose-." Tatiana said, trying to get me to shut up.

I kept ranting. "And on top of-"

"Rose!" She yelled at me again this week. "I know what is to be expected! Believe me. I do love my people, and I want to protect them all. Believe me when I say that is the best way to protect them."

"How? How is it okay to send kids into battle? Because, obviously, I am missing your point! To me and every dhampire with a freaking brain, this is a death sentence to our race. Do you hate us?"

"No, of course not." She said in a stern voice, sounding like she wants to end this conversation. If she thought she was going to get off easy, she really doesn't know me. "Please, sit down and actually listen to what I have to say. I am royal for a reason Miss. Hathaway. I observe everything at every angle before it becomes a law."

I stood there for several seconds, thinking of what I should do. Should I rant and rave on how stupid she this is? No, I should listen. I surprised myself when I sat down on the red couch, crossed my arms and legs, and nodded to her, telling her to proceed with her explanation. She seemed surprised, and when I glanced at Ambrose, he was as well. He decided to come and sit by me, still keeping the surprise expression on his face. I even think he relaxed a little bit. I think he thought I wasn't going to listen to her and charge her. Which, I admit, the thought has been lingering in my mind since I saw her.

"Rose, please try and see it through my eyes. I know it looks bad, believe me. Like I said before, there are moroi that want to enslave all dhampires into protecting them. I don't want that at all. The best way to give you guys your freedom is to let all dhampires graduate at the age of sixteen so that the parents will put them in their care and get their two years in that way, or have a chance to be someone in life, like you had suggested a brain surgeon or a mechanic."

"But what if they don't notice what you are doing? I see your point to an extent, but what then Tatiana? I don't want to see a kid die! I already saw my best friend die right before my eyes. I know what is like." I swallowed. I never thought of it that way, but now I'm looking at it in every angle. "Its, I mean I don't want anyone going through what I went though! It's hard, and no one should go through that! I swear I had PTSD, I would think about it all the time and I felt like it was my fault that he died- that I should have done something, anything, to save him. It was like I was reliving that whole traumatic event." I swallowed hard again. Admitting this to the queen, what am I? Crazy? I shook my head and went on. "Please, don't. No one needs a trip down guilty lane."

"Rose, I am trying-"

"Besides," I said, cutting her off. "If you wouldn't have brought this to court, it would have still remained eighteen."

Ambrose cut in, surprising me with a very angry tone. "It's not her fault." He snapped. I was taken aback by Ambrose.

"Tell me then Ambrose. How is it not?"

"This topic has been debated for over three years Guardian Hathaway." Tatiana said, speaking up for herself. "Ambrose, lay off. You acted just like her when I told you, except she is a lot more rash."

"Well, sorry acting rash for thinking that sending sixteen year olds out into battle is okay." I said coldly. "What did Arthur say?"

"Arthur wasn't aware of this topic. I think the moroi hid it from him because they knew exactly what his reaction to this subject would be like. Since he is dead, there is no need to hide this topic from the public." It grew quiet after a few moments. Tatiana and Ambrose's eyes were on me, watching me letting this sink in.

And that is when the puzzle pieces clicked into place. I stood up rapidly, I could feel my facial expression was a mixture of both shock and horror. "Oh my god," I said, and when I spoke, it was in a tone of fright.

Queen bitch- well, she really wasn't the entire bitch that I portrayed her to be at first. She was actually somewhat okay. When she looked at me, she was somewhat alarmed, but wanting to know what I was thinking. "That's it! Oh God! There is going to be annihilation!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ambrose was the one who spoke first. "What are you talking about?"

I turned to the queen. "Queen Tatiana, may I see you again privately. I want to tell you what I am thinking. Over the course of the past year, I have been noticing things that are out of the ordinary. I want to get back with you, once I organize my thoughts. I know it seems completely ridiculous coming from me, whom of which just called you a sanctimonious bitch earlier, but this is bigger than the Decree! This," I swallowed again, trying to make my voice stay steady. I was afraid. I felt like a little girl again, wanting someone to hold me in their arms and make all my worries go away. But I never had that as a child. I never had any sort of mother or fatherly love. I would like to say that I have forgotten what it was like to be held,(because I would have liked to of experienced it) but I don't, because I never was held in my mother's or even father's arms. "This is dealing with extinction."

Tatiana was taken back on what I just said. She thought about it for a few moments, taking in my tense stance. After a few extremely tense, long moments, she spoke. "My first impression on you Rose Hathaway was that you are wild, impulsive, and could give a damn about anyone, as long as you got what you want. However, you keep amazing me. You care. You care about Vasilisa, Adrian, and others, such as Dimitri. You are protective of the ones you hold close to your heart. However, when things get dangerous and can cause others harm, you snap into commerce mode and won't get distracted; you follow through and will not give up. You, as your mother, are a force to be trifled with. Find Ambrose when you are ready to speak with me. I want this to remain private. The commotion you did in court will keep the people from seeing what is really going on here. Keep this between us. Tell no one of our rendezvous."

I nodded my head and turned on my heels and headed for the door. Before I touched the doorknob, I looked over at Ambrose. He was looking at me, somewhat confused. "Rose, you always seem to amaze me whenever you are around." Then he gave me a breathtaking smile.

I smiled in return. "I tend to do that a lot." Then I added in a serious tone, "be careful Ambrose." I glanced at Tatiana, "you as well. You have great guardians, but no matter what, be ready for anything in any circumstance. Call my father and see if he can dig around about Lissa's sibling. Have him get back to me about this privately."

"I will tell Ibrahim. Do not fret about me Guardian Hathaway, my men will look after me, and I will have one on Ambrose."

"MOM!" Ambrose yelled.

My eyes widened in shock. Mom! He just called her mom! I thought they were having a love affair for goodness sakes! Could this day get any stranger? Wait-no, I don't want to know. I immediately hid my shock. They couldn't know what I had originally thought.

"Ambrose, you will not disregard my command. You will do as I say."

I could tell Ambrose was hiding his frustration. So for him, I spoke. "With all due respect your Majesty, I can be wrong."

"Better safe than sorry," she responded.

_Eh, true,_ I thought. It would be a shame if Ambrose was murdered. I like him. I looked at Ambrose and gave him a helpless shrug. He shook his head and I walked out. I didn't know what to do next, so I decided to go back to my room. I walked up to my door and Lissa and Dimitri was standing, waiting for me.

"God Rose! We have been waiting for over an hour-" She stopped midsentance and looked me up and down. "Dude, you look like you have seen a massacre."

"Saw that a few months ago Lissa." I was thinking of the Badica's household, when Dimitri and I went to see Arthur.

"Right, sorry."

I shook my head. "What do you two need? I'm in a bit of a hurry." I lied, no I wasn't.

Lissa cocked her head to the side. "And that's not normal for you? You are always in a hurry. You need help? Christian is a bit bissy with, um, guy stuff."

I smiled wickedly. "Don't tell me he started his period this morning."

Lissa bursted out laughing. "Come on in you two. I need to get some stuff anyway." I opened the door and to my amazement, Dimitri came in. He stood by the window's wall, hiding him if anyone should peep through our window. He stood there, arms crossed, and looking at my bookcase collection and focusing on standard stance.

"So, where have you been? Adrian came and found me, thinking that you would be with me. When he found out that you weren't, he seemed a little bit worried."

"I left him a note telling him I will see him later. The guy sleeps like the dead. I swear, a tsunami can hit and he would sleep through it." She laughed, and I smiled. I hope she wouldn't notice that I was ignoring her first question. "But if you see him," I thought, were would I be? "Tell him I am either at the library or at the track. I need to clear my head and think."

"Oh God, here we go again!"

"What?"

"You just found another suicidal mission that might kill both of us."

I shook my head. "Kill me Lissa. Nothing is going to happen to you, because you are not going." I wasn't going to deny and lie to Lissa about my assignment that I just given to myself. "You're staying out of this one."

"Why?" she said angry now. "If it's involving me, then I am going."

"Because, this isn't involving you," I lied. It was natural to me now, so she believed it. And from the corner of my eye, it seemed Dimitri did too, because he didn't even glance my way. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to break any more laws that I could end up in the slammer." I smiled. "But if I did, then, it better be damn worth it."

"So where were you?"

I decided to play a game with her. This should be fun. "I was with a guy."

She arched an eyebrow. Man, I wish I could do that! "Oh, rate?"

"Perfect twenty." I smiled.

"Nuh- huh. The scale is goes up to ten."

I sighed dramatically. "Well, you're the one that introduced us. My bad. You thought he was hot. You probably still do." I smiled teasingly.

"I should have known when you started teasing. It's Ambrose," she laughed.

"Caught me," I smirked, and then I turned serious. "He had information that I needed."

"Rose, something is going on, and I demand to know what it is."

Just like that, I had Dimitri's complete attention. His head snapped my way as fast as lightening. "What is going on?"

I glared at him. "I've got to go. I'm late." I walked towards where Dimitri was standing, because that was where my dresser was. He stepped back, realizing what I wanted, and I got into my draws. I took out a pair of shorts and a flannel tank top, then I grabbed my gym bag that held my stuff for my shower and a new outfit. When I turned to walk to the door, Dimitri caught my upper arm.

"What is going on Rose?"

"Let me go." He dropped his hold and took a step back. "Look, I will talk to you later Lissa. Right now, I need to burn off my rage, okay? I'm still pretty pissed off about this fucking age decree thing, and talking to Ambrose didn't help one bit, so if you will excuse me before I do anything rash, that would be great." The last part with Ambrose was not entirely true. It did help, but I am still having a hard time believing that the Queen made the right choice.

"I sort of wanted to talk to you about what you said in court."

"Lissa, I so don't need a scolding from you right now."

She ignored me. "I wanted to tell you that you were amazing. I didn't have the nerve to tell her off like that. Come to think of it, I probably won't ever have the nerve."

That softened something inside of me. Of course she wouldn't. She is too gentle, too pure of heart for that. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "It's because you're too nice Lissa. But, then again, no one is as reckless as I am."I shrugged. "It's just not in your cards to be…a little bit mean."

She rolled my eyes. "Well, one of us needs to stay in line."

I had to laugh at that, even though it was completely true. "And one of us needs to be the bitch, the backbone- which just so happens to be me. I'm the one everyone hates, or at least has a problem with." I smiled, secretly sad about that.

"And I guess I'm just the voice of reason and sense."

"No Lis," I said as I walked to the door. I turned the knob and opened the door, then I looked back at her, smiling gently, and said "You are everything good." Then I walked out.

When I got to the track, it was nearly vacant. I changed in one of the bathroom stalls in the locker room, and put my gym bag and clothes in my assigned locker. When I got to the running track, I put in my earphones and started to run laps. As a ran, I kept thinking about the revelation in Rhonda's room. I couldn't believe it! What do the Strigoi want exactly, besides the extinction of moroi?

Suddenly, the conversation Dimitri and I had with Victor in the court's jail cell came rushing back into my mind. _"You wanted to start a revolution. You still do. That's crazy; it's never going to happen!" I exclaimed._

"_It's already happening…" _Victor said. And it is, that is what is scary. Some moroi are willing to fight, while most are not and are saying its suicide. I think they are just scared cowards, like Nathan Ivashkov. I could never tell Adrian that I think his dad is a coward, if I did, he would most likely get really mad at me.

I have a feeling that this topic is going to go on for a very long time. It's controversial right now, but if it were not to be, then there might be a segregation of moroi. I would classify them as those who are fighters and those who are cowards. Everyone should have the knowledge to know how to defend themselves if someone were to attack them. It feels like the moroi think we are only good for protection and sex! Adrian doesn't think that, and neither does Lissa. When Lissa talks to a guardian, she respects them, as well as every other person should. Guardians are distributed to moroi like pocket change it seems like- the shiny pennies goes to the royals. Guardians don't get a say in who they want to protect, we are just assigned, which I think is a load of crap! If a guardian were to decide who they wanted to protect, then the moroi will be better protected. This government is becoming corrupted. The quorum law is such an example.

However, that's not what I came out here to think about. Back in Spokane, I found a list, at first it didn't make sense, then it did- it's a list of all the royals. The list went from smallest royal family to the largest. Some letters had an x, the other and dashes. I only now understood what the lines were meant for. I quickly understood what the x mean. The means x means the termination of each royal, like three x's for the Dragomir family. However, I believe I know what the lines mean. I could be wrong, but I have a theory. It could mean that that family is diminishing, and are next to strike. Adrian's family is a perfect example. His mom and dad are being distant towards each other, and Adrian is taking no sides with this controversial topic.

Whoever made this list is still alive. It wasn't Isaiah who made it. He might have been the leader's second in command. I'm not sure, but I know whoever made this list is still alive and breathing and I won't rest until he or she is dead and Lissa is safe.

The attack on the Academy was to get me killed, but unlike before, I realized they weren't out just for me. They were out for all the royals. Dragomir and Zeklos- I need to warn Jesse. I'm still pissed at him, but I don't wish him and his family dead, even if they think moroi shouldn't be fighting.

I was on my twelfth lap when I saw a figure step into pace with me. "I thought you wouldn't talk to me anymore."

He smiled. "It was your idea, and you did warn me. However, what you-we-found out, was incredible. And, you were right, it does play into the greater good; but you don't think it does anymore since you found out only a spirit user can stake strigoi." Eddie said.

I sighed. "Eddie, it is wrong to send Lissa into danger to save another. She can do so much more good than saving strigoi."

"In a way, you are right, but look at you. You went to Russia to save Dimitri from the state he was in, then when you realized you didn't kill him, you found an alternate. You went from a sliver of hope to save Dimitri. Everyone doubted you could do it, even I did, yet you reached your goal." Eddie looked at me with aw. "It's the protective side of you that I only have seen with Lissa, now I got to see it with a guy that you love."

"I'm protective of you too, Eddie. Believe me; I would have done the same thing for you." I said matter of fact. I tried to smile, but Eddie caught on now. "Something is going on, tell me."

I shook my head. "I don't know Ed."

"You don't know if you can tell me? Rose, I am a guardian too and on top of that, I am your friend."

I sighed. "Something big is going on with strigoi. I haven't quite wrapped my head around it yet, but I am getting there. I found out that the Strigoi are specifically targeting the royals like I had thought back at the ski lodge. Back in Spokane, I found a list down in that tunnel. I thought when I killed Isaiah, that all the problems were solved. No, I was wrong." I grew quiet after a while. Should I tell Eddie everything? Would he even believe me? "Would you believe me if I told you something that I have no proof of what-so-ever?"

He looked at me. "You saved my life twice and everyone called you crazy for it. I think I can believe you, or at least keep what you say as a very strong possibility."

I smiled. "Thanks Eddie." I sighed. "Lissa is going to be upset that I told you and not her, but you're a guardian, this is business and can affect more than just her. But you can't tell anyone unless if it's the right time for everyone to know." We grew quiet as we ran a couple more laps around the track. Running with Eddie was nice. I guess running with someone you have a lot of history with, is somewhat relaxing, especially if that person and you are good friends.

"When will be the right time?" He finally asked.

"You will know." I stopped running, mainly because it was my nineteenth lap and my legs were starting to scream at me to stop, and I was running out of breath. I told him everything that I was thinking of; I left out the encounter with the queen. "I think strigoi influenced the royals by scaring them. There are so many strigoi and so little guardians. It was a cakewalk for them, Eddie. For all we know, they could have been targeting the best guardians, who, not only have a huge influence in the moroi government and guardian distribution, but in training the novices. The first one they took out was Arthur Schoenberg, then they took Dimitri, along with a bunch of other guardians at the attach on the Academy. When I was in Russia, they started to tackle me. I believe I scared the hell out of the, though, because they started staying away from me and my hunting group. I believe they didn't believe a drop out could be that good, or at least that well trained."

Eddie was deep in thought. I could see him connecting the dots, though most of the dots he wasn't aware of, but I was. "Do you think Isaiah killed Mason because he was going to be a good guardian."

"I think killing Mason was just a bonus," I said sadly, my shoulder sagged. I still felt pretty guilty over Mason's death. "I think he killed him because he was a problem easily taken care of at the time, and he wanted a snack. I wouldn't mind torturing Isaiah the way he wanted to torture me. "

"I heard him say what he wanted to do to you, and so did Mason. He got angry and scared. I remember him telling us that he would be right back. Mia begged him to stay, but he went to save you. I heard you tell him to go back, but he wouldn't listen."

I felt tears coming down. In my mind, I relieved that dreadful event; Isaiah picking Mason up by the neck, hearing the crack and seeing the light go out of his eyes. A sob escaped my throat and Eddie hugged me lightly. Him hugging me, just made me start crying, and I hated it, but the more I cried, the harder my sobs came out, he tightened his hold on me.

"Rose!" A female voice called over me. "What is wrong?"

I quickly moved out of Eddie's embrace and dried my face, but I wouldn't look at Lissa. "I'm fine Lissa."

"Rose, look at me."

I sighed and turned my face to meet hers. She frowned, wondering what was wrong. Christian was beside her, holding her hand in his. He wasn't concerned, just curious.

"Just memories," Eddie said, saving my ass. "Let her be."

That coming from Eddie prevented her from saying anything. She nodded. "I was just looking for you two. Rose, I don't think you have eaten anything all day, so come eat lunch with us. Eddie, I was looking for you too. Want to join? It is my treat." She is an angel. I glanced down at my watch and realized it was twelve thirty.

Eddie smiled. "Are we eating pizza?"

I smiled, hoping we were too.

"It must be a guardian thing to eat pizza."

Eddie and I shook our heads no. "It's a teenage thing." I said, laughing.

Eddie and I went to the locker room to change. He went into the men's while I went into the women's. I took a hasty shower, then partially dried my hair, letting it hang loose so that it will dry. I walked out and there, looming by the tree's taking a guardian stance was a tall, cowboy figure. Dimitri.

"Is Adrian coming?" I asked Lissa.

"Yes, he probably ordered the food already. I think he said something about four large pepperoni pizza's at Cottage Inn." I smiled. Ah, Adrian was getting to know me well. If he really knew me, he would order a brownie on the side.

As we walked, the cowboy figure stayed with us, but only in the shadows. I hated that. Why does he have to isolate himself from everyone? He should have friends, or someone to talk to. Dimitri was always alone before anything happen, but he would talk every once in a while to people. Now, I hardly ever see him talking to someone. I stopped abruptly. No, I was going to put an end to this.

"Rose?" Lissa asked questioning.

"Is Dimitri going to eat with us?" I asked quietly so that only she could hear.

"Not that I know of."

"You should invite him."

"Rose-" She started, feeling slightly guilty about what she had to say.

I cut her off. "Lissa, look at him. He only talks to you. He needs to socialize. If he doesn't then he is going to get even more depressed. Remember how depressed you were when we returned to the Academy? Add the fact that you killed people."

"He wasn't himself," Lissa defended.

"I know that, but he doesn't!"

Lissa thought about what we said. Through the bond, I could tell she was worried about Dimitri being around me. With that thought, I decided Adrian and I will go our own way. If she was so worried about Dimitri being with me, then I would go away.

"You know what? Adrian and I will get something to eat elsewhere," I said curtly, with an angry tone. If she cared so much about him, then I will make it easier for her. I will disappear for the night. If only she knew about what he said to me, and what my decision was. If she knew, then maybe she would lighten up, but my love life is none of her business right now. I turned on my heals and headed inside the Cottage Inn Pizzeria.

Adrian looked up at my entry and rose from his seat. "Little dhampire, I thought you wouldn't show."

I laughed. "You are absurd," and with that said, I kissed him with an intensity that surprised me. It was one of those kisses that you can easily get lost in, and this time when I melted into this kiss, I didn't feel bad. I chose Adrian, and it is time to let him know it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept kissing him for a few moments longer. Images from last night danced in my mind. When we parted, I took his hand and entwined our fingers. "Let's go somewhere else, just you and me."

He looked at me in surprise, which quickly turned into excitement. I had a feeling he thought I felt bad about doing what we did last night, which is completely insane. I could tell he was about to say yes when someone interrupted us.

"You are leaving us already Adrian?" This came from Eddie. Both of our heads snapped towards Eddie, and I noticed now that everyone was in the pizzeria, including Dimitri, watching Adrian and I make out in public.

"Yes-" I started to say, but Adrian cut me off.

"Rose, are you sure? I ordered pepperoni." Adrian asked.

I shrugged. "Burgers are good too." I said, looking at Adrian and squeezed his hand. Though, truthfully, pizza sounded fabulous right now, especially pepperoni pizza.

"A delicious slice of pepperoni pizza, or a thin meat patty, with squashed tomatoes and squashed mustard seeds." Eddie said, trying to bribe me by weighting my options. I looked at Adrian, and he honestly looked like he wanted to stay.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Later," He said, winking at me. I suppressed a smile.

We all sat down at a round table. Adrian sat on my left, Eddie on my right, then Dimitri sat beside Adrian, and Christian sat beside Eddie and Lissa sat between Christian and Dimitri. "So, does anyone else feel like you're a knight at Arthur's round table?"

Christian and Dimitri cracked a smile, while everyone else laughed. "Only you would think of something like that."Christian said.

I shrugged.

"So, tell me what you and Lissa were up to those two years you left the Academy." Adrian asked

It was a question asked by the whole student body when Lissa and I came back from our 'vacation'. I didn't want to tell everyone, because then I would be inclined to tell them why we left, so I settled with telling everyone in school 'wouldn't you like to know.' "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would." Eddie said, leaning into the table, wanting to hear what I would say.

I glanced at Lissa, who shrugged. _I don't really care._ _I trust Eddie and Adrian not to tell anyone,_ she said over the bond. I nodded to her, but I kept quiet. Most of the stuff I did was rather embarrassing, and to my reputation, it would just add to the recklessness of my character.

**Now, review! Please give me some Idea's on what Rose's embarrassing/funny drunk memory is. It MUST be funny AND EMBARASSING. This is Rose Hathaway we are talking about, so if she says its bad, then its HORRIBLE! TUNE IN NEXT TIME! **

**NOW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

"There really isn't much to tell."

"You are such a bad liar, Rose." Adrian said.

I turned my head to look at him, and snorted. "I can lie; I just choose not to be so good at it right now."

Adrian shook his head. Christian, being the smart ass he always is, decides to snort. "Like hell Hathaway."

"Oh, and you have something to add?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Lissa told me some things."

"Oh?" I looked at her and she shrugged.

"My personal favorite is when you got drunk off your ass at Darren's house party and-"

I cut him off and looked at Lissa. "You promised me you would never speak of that to anyone!" I yelled. I went to Darren's party once and that was not a good experience, so I know what Christian is talking about.

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. I glanced at Christian and he smirked.

"Do tell the story." Eddie said, smiling.

I stood up. "Absolutely not!"

"Oooh. This has got to be juicy if you're so against this story being told." Adrian commented.

"It is overflowing with embarrassment." Christian stated, looking at Adrian.

I glanced around, taking in my perimeter. There was hardly anyone in here; just two girls, looking about the age of twelve, eating pizza. From the looks of their food, they had just started eating their pizza. Fabulous, I get a crowed. I looked at Lissa again, except I wasn't really looking at her, I was glaring. "I thought you loved me."

She shrugged, feel bad about breaking her promise. "He is good at getting information out of me."

"Obviously! He wanted to know the most embarrassing thing I did back then!"

"All of the most embarrassing things, and believe me, she told me _all_ of them."

I gulped, but then I decided to bet my cards, and call him bluff. I snorted, "Yeah right."

"I want to hear this story now." Adrian said, grabbing my hand-urging me to sit down.

"You might want a seatbelt." Christian commented.

"Why is that?" Adrian asked, playing along with Christian and his torment to me.

"Because you won't be sitting in it when she is done telling you what happened. You will be on the floor in the fetal position laughing. That was what I did when Lissa told me the tale."

"Oh God." Adrian laughed. "Then this must be funny, but then again, we are talking about Rose Hathaway."

"You haven't the slightest clue. Should you tell or should I? And believe me, I won't leave anything out." Christian said to me.

"You won't even let me leave anything out, will you?" I said, sizing him up.

He shook his head and grabbed Lissa's hand.

"God hates me. He really does." I muttered quietly, but loud enough for everyone at our table to hear. In a louder voice, so that they know I am telling the story I began to tell the tale. "Alright, so it was our first spring break in Portland. Lissa and I were living in college town. Our roommate, Jeremy, invited us to a party that one of his college friends decided to throw. You know where there are college kids, there is alcohol, then there is a party. I had my first sip of beer there, right, and I quickly decided I didn't like it, so being the bitch I am, I sprayed it all over the nearest person possible, which just so happened to be our roommate." Adrian chuckled, Lissa and Eddie smiled. Dimitri on the other hand, had his guardian face on, but in his eyes, I saw disappointment, but think I saw a little bit of amusement in his eyes. However, that was gone as quickly as it came. "Yeah, Jeremy wasn't too happy with me. He acted like he didn't mind, little did I know he was plotting revenge for me. Dear, sweet Jeremy, wanted it to be a very sweet revenge, so he kept offering me different kinds of alcohol beverages, names," I looked at Adrian, "you probably wouldn't even recognize."

"Really little dhampire? You have such little faith in me?"

I laughed, but continued on. "He kept passing drink after drink over telling me what they were called. I remember one, because I never knew such drink existed. It's called 'sex on the beach'. Then he gave me Absinth, tequila shots, vodka shots, watermelon shots… the list goes on and on. Let's just say, I over did it."

"Now, now Rose, you are being too modest on yourself. Tell the truth." Christian, the little asshole, ratted me out.

"What do you want me to say? I couldn't walk a straight line, because, that is implied."

He shook his head, but kept quiet.

"Then wha-" I cut off, immediately realizing what he wanted me to say. "Fuck you! You can't mean…"

With his free hand, he put his elbow on table, put his chin in the palm of his hand, and arched an eyebrow at me. "You are a real asshole, you know that?"

He smiled wickedly at me.

"Where is that pizza?" I asked suddenly. Really, my friends don't need to hear this embarrassing story.

Eddie laughed. "Come on Rose, jump in while you can. We may even forget it after a while."

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "I guarantee you won't forget. It's, like, really embarrassing. Top what you did at the Christmas party sophomore year and multiply that by fifty. You won't let me live it down."

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to have to admit, Rose is right on her calculations on this one. It's that bad. Well, I think so." Christian said, smirking at me. The little bastard.

"Okay, so I got cornered into a situation that I couldn't see clearly at the time. My little drunk mind couldn't process everything until later, but I realized that I was half naked in Daren's room, dancing…inappropriately to 'oops I did it again' by Britney Spears.

Adrian didn't hold in his laughter, and neither did Eddie.

"You must demonstrate how you were dancing, Rose." My eyes nearly popped out of my head, and clearly Adrian's almost did as well.

"Ah, you couldn't pay me enough to do that dance again."

"Every guardian can know about this…"Eddie said, helping Christian's case.

My jaw almost dropped to the ground. "You are not seriously helping this bastard, are you?"

"Hey, leave my parents out of this!" Christian yelled with amusement.

I growled at Eddie. "You wouldn't dare."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Want to find out?"

"Rose, just do the dance." Lissa piped in. Clearly amused.

I gulped as I got out of my seat. Why my legs were working when I wasn't commanding them to move, is beyond me. I made sure I was out of window shot, so if there were any peeping Toms', they wouldn't see me. I took a deep breath, and shook my shoulders, and just that one movement, everyone cracked up. I hardly moved!

"If you want me to do this, you have to stop laughing." They all looked at me, trying to put on serious faces. So I proceeded:

"Oops! I did it again." This one I bent over, mooning everyone, and looking at them to the side  
"I played with your heart." I waved flirtely over to my left, acting like there was a guy there, then again at my right  
"Got lost in the game." I put my finger to my lips and moved my head, looking and obseving  
"Oh, baby; baby." I punded my hand over my chest twice, for "baby, baby"  
"Oops!... You think I'm in love." I wisted my hear and gazed at the ceiling  
"That I'm sent from above... " My hand above my head in a 180 degrees parallel from my torso, and stopped brief moments, going with the beat: ab-o-u-v.  
"I'm not that innocent." For that one I pulled a MJ move I spinned around, and grabed my croch.

I will admit, that last part did make me smile when time I was done with the dance. However, everyone was cracking up. True to his world, Adrian was just about on the floor in the fetal position. As if on que, two waiters came out with all four of the pizzas. As they set them down, they glanced at me with humor, and went back into the kitchen. I looked at everyone again, still laughing. Lissa was laughing so hard, her hands were on her stomach and tears were coming out of her eyes. Adrian and Eddie were in the same position. Dimitri and Christian were laughing, but not as hard as everyone else.

I sighed. "Guy's, it's really not all that funny."

That only made Lissa laugh even harder. Through the bond, I could tell she was saying ow. Her stomach muscles are not used to being used to the extreme. I rolled my eyes at that. I wouldn't go that far.

While everyone was trying to control their laughter, I dug in. I got two pieces and started to eat them. They were hot. What seemed like a minute later, everyone seemed to settle down and got their own helping.

I had the urge to look up, and everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked self-conciously.

"Do the Michael Jackson move again! That was funny shit!" Eddie said, pumping his fist in the air. "Man, I wish I was with you guys when you were living in Portland."

Everyone's lips twitched, but Adrian's were the only to speak. "You lead a charmed life, little dhampire." I froze. That's the exact same thing that Victor said to me while still in the Academy. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I looked down.

"What'd I say?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, trying to ease the mood. I looked down at my food, not interested in it, because I suddenly lost my appetite "I wouldn't say charmed. Curse is more like it."

Christian laughed. "That, I will agree with."

I concentrated on trying to get my appetite back, but that was a lost cause, because I suddenly felt nauseated. "Excuse me." I quickly got up and walked to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I did throw up. It was gross, especially with pizza. Uh, I don't think I will be eating pizza again anytime soon. That scared me for a while. I walked to the sink and rinsed my mouth out with water. I should go back to my room. I really need to put my thoughts together and tell Tatiana. Call me crazy, but I think she might actually believe me, but then I would need actual proof. I don't know how I am going to pull this off, but I need to act quickly.

I left the bathroom and returned to the table. "Hey guys. I have to leave. Sorry I'm bailing, so next time is my treat."

"Leaving so soon Guardian Hathaway?" A male voice asked with an Australian accent. I glanced over at the table to the far left of us. And there sat a muscular human male, with black hair and green eyes. He looked right at me, giving me a good view of his face. On the edge of his face, he had a tattoo. I quickly recognized him as an Alchemist. Sydney has the same tattoo, and in the same place. He got up and came over to me. "Then you will need this mate."

He handed me a black bag. "Tell Abe we said hi." Then he winked at me.

"Don't tell me you're doing him a favor."

He laughed. "No, more like running an error for him."

I flinched. Ouch. That was what I was? An error? I quickly disregarded that. He's not interested in playing the role of father. Besides, it's too late for me to have a father in my life. "Did he send you here to check up on me?"

He smiled wickedly at me. "No, though Abe did warn me you would say something like that."

"Do tell me what else he warned you about. All bad I hope, otherwise I would have to set dear old Abe straight."

He the Alchemist turned serious. "He warned me that if he doesn't talk to Rose soon, that I would lose my job."

"That old pest! He's nothing I can't handle." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed. "I think calling him a pest is being too nice."

"I call him Zmey."

"You better talk to him soon. He's cranky. Be on at 1:30"

I looked at the clock and noticed I only had fifteen minutes. I swore under my breath. "Don't tell me Abe has hit puberty. He's finally on his period."

Adrian busted out laughing. "Rose," he managed to say between laughs. "I wouldn't say that to his face."

I smiled, I would actually. I looked at the Alchemist. "Thank you." He nodded and walked out of the pizzeria. I walked up to Adrian and kissed his forehead, since he was too busy laughing. "I will see you tonight."

I was just opening in the door when someone stood up and asked with venom in the tone, "You are talking to that man!" I didn't need to turn around and notice it was Dimitri talking, but I did anyway. The way he said 'that man' made the phrase sound dirty. All I did was raise an eyebrow, turned around and walked out of the building.

The walk to my room was short, but as I unlocked my door, someone spun me around to look at them. Their arms were on either side of me, blocking my out. I stared at dark brown eyes, and long brown hair. His body was muscular and tall, very tall. I wasn't afraid, because I knew this guy. I know Dimitri.

"Why are you in contact with Abe Mazur?" He said curt and demanding.

I gave him my Rose Hathaway attitude, mainly because he deserved it. He's being an asshole. "Like it's any of your business."

"If he is a part of Lissa's life, then it is my business."

"Well, thank God he's not a part of Lissa's life." I said. "Now move, because I need to talk to someone who is important."

He took a deep breath and moved.

"Why are you in contact with Abe Mazur?" He asked again.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't, I just want to know."

"Wow, I'm glad you cleared that up, because I was about to be mistaken that you actually cared." I turned to walk in, but he pinned me to the wall again before I could take one more step.

"Answer the question, Rose."

"You answer mine first; why do you want to know?"

"Because the last time you mentioned him, you were afraid of him."

I laughed and he gave me a reprimand look."That is not what I said. I said you two were a lot alike."

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"I just meant that both of you were protective. However you are protective by threatening, and Abe is the knee braking kind of threatening." I pushed him away and walked into my room, swinging the door shut behind me. I didn't look to see if it closed, because I didn't hear it latch. However, I wasn't feeling nauseated, so I wasn't concerned. I went over to my desk and dumped the contents out of the bag on the desk. I remembered how to set it up, so it took no time at all to hook it up. I was about to type in the password when someone startled me.

"Rose, listen-sorry." Dimitri said as I jumped.

I turned to look at Dimitri. "What?"

He turned silent, but I looked at him. And I saw what he was going through. He felt guilt. Tremendous guilt. The kind of overloading guilt that will very soon swallow you whole, and that's not good; in fact it's scaring me. He needs to interact again with people, I realized. He needs to learn to forgive himself and find peace. Worst of all, someone needs to tell him that, and I would rather it be me. Rose Hathaway is not known for breaking things down gently, but for him I would. With that resolve, I took a breath and started to talk. "Dimitri," he was still looking at me. "You need to realize that what happened was out of your control. It wasn't you." I know he knew I was referring to him being strigoi, because his whole body was on edge again.

"Yes, it was."

"Don't interrupt me please. It wasn't you. In a sense yes, because it was your body doing the action, not your soul, or your consciousness. You didn't have any say in it. I know you are feeling guilty about everything that has happened, and you need to know that it wasn't you! You had no control. It's like being under a spell, for a lack of a better view. A spell so powerful you can't break out of no matter how hard you try. But you need to realize a few things. One, you need friends. You need to talk and interact with other people before you get more and more depressed. It's not healthy. And quite frankly, Dimitri, it's scaring the hell out of me. I want to help you, but you keep pushing me aside.

" Two, you need to forgive yourself and find peace. You need to except the fact that you had no control over it."

"No one is going to believe me if I say that, even though it is the truth."

I smiled. "They will soon. Spirit is still new to everyone. Once they realize what this all means, there will be forgiveness and joy. Three, there is another way to come out of this. We can fight it, Dimitri! We found a way to save others, to turn them back to their former self. Wouldn't you want a second chance, your life back?"

"Yes."

I looked at him and sighed. "Good. I hope you find peace, Dimitri and forgive yourself. I know you will always feel guilty, and I wish you wouldn't, but realize that it was out of your control. We got you back, and that is all that counts."

I turned around and went back to work, but before I could sit down, Dimitri's arms wrapped around my torso, I quickly responded and returned the hug. "Why?" He asked, and that one question, one word, held so much emotion. I recognized pain, love, hurt, anguish, but what really caught my attention was a note that I never hear before on him, and it was 'thank you.'

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

I pulled back and regarded him with the utter seriousness that he always regarded me with. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes to make him understand that I am telling the truth. "Because I love you; I protect the people I love."

He looked at me. He didn't say anything and his face told me that what I said didn't have any effect on him, and that tore my heart apart. I felt like I was standing there vulnerable to him, and he didn't want me. I stepped back and turned around before I started to cry under his gaze. "You should leave. Abe is waiting for me." I was hyper aware of him, and the fact that he hadn't moved at all. I wanted to look at him, and have him in my arms once more. I wanted it so much that my heart ached, but I knew that was crossing the line with him.

"Would you like some help with your mission? I could be of some assistance."

I smiled, and my mind turned a little bit dirty as I thought of the assistance he could do, but I quickly pushed that out of my mind. No, that would never happen. "No thanks. I can handle it," I saw his sad face in the screen of the laptop, so I quickly added, "but if I need help, I won't hesitate to ask." He looked satisfied with that, so I typed in the password and saw Abe on the screen, with a very stern look.

"You are ten minutes later, little girl."

"You never told me to be on time, old man." I retorted.

"I thought if it was dealing with the illegitimate sibling of your friend, you would have been on time."

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"With Adrian?"

"No, and don't threaten him again! He's my boyfriend."

"I have a right to threaten any guy my da-"

"Abe, there is someone in my room, let me tell them to leave so we can bicker in private."

"Someone is in your room? What part of 'private' don't you understand?"

"I understand just fine." Just then, Dimitri came behind me and I saw Abe's eyebrows go up.

"Guardian Belikov, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Rose speaks highly of you."

"Mr. Mazur," Dimitri bowed his head, "I was wondering, with your permission, if I could help Rose with whatever she is doing."

Abe perusal Dimitri, then finally gave a frown. "I would say yes, Guardian Belikov, but that is entirely up to her majesty, Queen Tatiana."

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked confused, he looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Rose hasn't told you, has she?"

"Told me what, Sir?"

"Rose is under private orders of Queen Tatiana. I don't like it one bit, but Rose is going on a top secret mission, and a very dangerous mission at that."

"What else is new Abe?" I said, as I crossed my arms over my chest and raised both eyebrows. The way he said it, made me feel like a secret agent. I kind of liked it.

"Which is why I arranged a Guardian of mine to watch over you."

"Excuse me!"

"I have a right to be concerned Rose."

"I don't care! Go ahead and be concerned, but don't go protective on me."

"Why not."

"I abhor it when people think I am a kid! I am an adult, and I can look out for myself."

"Rose-"

"Abe, no. I acquiesce, it is dangerous, but I am a Hathaway. I am strong and smart. Don't worry about me.

He looked at me for a few long, tense moments. "Eradicate any strigoi that steps in your way. Be careful Kiz."

I nodded. "I will baba. Does Anne know about this?" Anne is the Turkish word for mother, and babe is the Turkish word for father. I did a little research on it, and from the looks of Abe, he seemed impressed, and maybe a slightly touched. I disregarded that thought immediately; Abe is not an emotional man. He is unrepentant and perilous.

"No, she doesn't. Do you wish for me to tell her?"

"No. She is with her charge anyway."

"Ok. Kiz, I rented you a black hummer. Tatiana gave you a five hundred thousand dollar credit card. It is signed under a human name, so you will not be under surveillance. You will pick up the black hummer at the nearest dealer by you."

"Thank God it's a Chevrolet."

Abe's lips turned into a thin line.

"Damn, you're a Ford guy, aren't you?"

"No, I'm a European car man, not an American. Remember the credit card, Rose. Use it for your meals, hotels, gas, shopping, everything. If you need cash, go to a teller and pull money out. The password is your birthday."

"Oouh. Shopping, huh? Hello Mall of America!"

Abe sighed. "Rose, this is serious."

"I know, but you have to have humor in this sort of situation, otherwise life would look pretty gloomy."

"Good bye, Rose. Keep your cell phone handy."

"I don't have a cell phone, why do you think I asked to use your phone back in Russia?"

Abe glared at me. "Fine, I will get you a phone, but try and keep it alive."

"No guarantees, but thanks."

"No problem Rose. Keep safe."

"I will have fun too. Don't worry. Bye." Then I disconnected. There is so much talking to Abe that I could do.

I turned around and saw that Dimitri was looking at me in a strange way. It looked like a mix of hurt and awe.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Why are you going alone?"

"I'm not, I don't have a choice. Remember? Abe is sending one of his guardians's to help me."

"Let me come with you. It's dealing with Lissa-"

"For the last time, it's not dealing with Lissa."

"Everything is dealing with Lissa for you."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you."

"You're not going."

"Why not?" I yelled. Why does he not want me to go? I'm a freaking guardian, for goodness sake. I can hold my own.

"Because the road is to dangerous. Tell me from your point of view, how dangerous it is."

I took one step towards him, arms crossed over my chest, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Since when is something I do not dangerous? Everything I do is dangerous. You know why? Because no one wants to do the dirty work, and I just so happen to not mind it. There are things that need to be done, and be done with understanding, manifest intentions."

"If you would explain to me why you are doing this, and who you are looking for, for Lissa, then I would understand." He took a step towards me.

"I will ask one last time, and if I don't get a straight answer, then I am throwing you out. Why do you want to help me? You were so dead set against exiling me from your life, now you want me to be a part of your life. First you're hot, then you're cold…I don't know what you want from me!"

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to help you to get whatever Lissa wants."

"For the last time, this is has nothing to do with Lissa. Get out."

"You're lying."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "I am not lying. Get out." I growled. I could barely recognize my own voice; it sounded so cold.

"Yes, get out." Another angry voice said. Both our head snapped towards the door, where Adrian stood.

Dimitri gave me one hard, stern look- in which I returned- before turning and leaving the room. He passed Adrian, and didn't even acknowledge him.

"Rose, what the hell was that all about? Why was he in your room?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. This is my thoughts on what Last Sacrifice should be like. When done reading, please, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! **

"Rose, what the hell was that all about? Why was he in your room?"

"He's just being an asshole."

"How so? Usually Belikov has a good reason to be an ass?" He retorted, slightly glaring at me.

I was stunned for a moment. I knew this looked, but really, it wasn't my fault. Adrian's the one blowing everything way out of proportion. "He thinks everything about my life revolves around Lissa."

He looked at me, with a culpable expression. "It kind of does."

Okay, know I'm mad. "My life doesn't revolve around Lissa, it revolves around everyone I love. If anyone threatens someone that I care for, then yeah, I will say that I'm a little bit dedicated to keeping them safe, which makes it very personal."

"Which is Lissa."

"There are more people I love, that I care for. Why are you agreeing with him?"

"Because he is right, Rose. But back to my question, why was he in your room?"

"Because he thought I was up to something to help Lissa, and he wanted to take a part in it. Of course, he was sadly mistaken. It has nothing to do with Lissa. Can't I do something for myself for once?"

He sighed, and came to me. "Then where are you going? I want to come with you. It can be our little get-away from everything that has happened. We need to spend time together, Rose. You have been so caught up in everything, you're so wound up. You need to relax. Perhaps I can make a call to a spa, so you can relax. Loose that tense arura that you have around you all the time."

I laughed. "I'm not tense. Just, I don't know. But I will admit, a spa sounds pretty tempting, but I can't."

"Why not," He put his arms around me, and hold me to him.

I looked at him then. I saw his hair, and how he stylishly makes it messy, making it look sexy. Then, his eyes, which are a bright, green; they remind me for a field of grass on a sunny day-beautiful and peaceful. Then, there are his lips. Lips that are soft, and warm, and wonderful, and sweet….the list can go on and on. I took a breath, and his scent hit me. I never smelled this scent before, but with his Abercrombie cologne, it went great with his scent. I breathed in again, and sighed. He is a wonderful person, someone I find comfort in now. I wish I could be with Dimitri right now, but Dimitri doesn't want me anymore. I will find out why one day, but Adrian wants me. And when I think about it, Adrian is a wonderful man. He can take care of me in ways no one can, not even Lissa. I can talk to him in ways I can't talk to anyone else.

However, right now, as I look at him, at his lips, then at his eyes, I thought he was a very handsome man. "You are so handsome." I said, in a whisper.

That earned me smile, and he dipped his head down and kissed me. His lips just met mine when someone cleared their throat.

I wasn't moving, but Adrian pulled back slightly and his forehead was on mine. "What is it?" He asked, and he sounded…happy.

When no one answered, I opened my eyes and turned my head toward the door. There, in the doorway, stood my mother, with Dimitri.

"Yes, yes we all agree Adrian is handsome, but, if you two want to have a moment, make sure you shut the door."

I looked at Adrian, and whispered. "I thought you shut the door."

He looked at me with a wicked smile, and said "opps.. I did it again."

I glared at him for that, and I glanced at Dimitri, though his stance was unbending and unerring, his lips twitched in amusement.

"Lord Ivashokov, I'm afraid I have to talk to my daughter in private."

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway." He turned to me and gave me a quick kiss and walked towards the door, he bowed respectfully and left the room. My mother shut the door after him.

"I had no idea things between you and Lord Ivashokov are getting serious."

"Well, there not exactly serious, but he's someone special."

"Becareful Rose."

I glared at her. "I'm not getting pregnant. And if it makes you happy, know this: Adrian and I haven't had sex yet."

My mom looked shocked for a moment, then recovered. "I did not need to know that."

"Well, you were making it your business, so I told you. Now you can lie off."

She gave me a hard look for a moment, then started talking, still giving me a hard expression. "Abe called me and told me you were going on a mission, given to you by the Queen. He said that you might need extra muscle."

"Why is that old man doing this to me?"

"Because you almost died in Russia Rose!"

Dimitri flinched.

"I didn't die, nor was I close to dying. I knew what I was doing. God damn, everyone is treating me like I am brand spanking knew at killing striogi. I know what to do, and why does Abe care so much anyway?"

"Because he-"

I cut her off. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I thought you were inseparable with your charge. Is he okay?"

"Yes Lord Szelsky is doing well. I got another Guardian to take my place."

"Why did you leave him for me?" I said like it was the most stupid thing in the world to do.

"Why shouldn't I? My daughter needs my help."

I looked away from her then, looking at her feet. Why did she want to help me now? What does it take, exactly, to get my mother's attention? I died, and that didn't get her attention. I got seriously injured when Victor was the cause, and didn't get her attention. I went to Russia, and nearly died! Though, I will admit, she came to check on me when I got back to the states. But still, does it take my death, or close to my death, to get her attention? "Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore." I lifted my head to look at her. "I'm all grown up and I am a guardian now. I don't know why you want to help me, but you don't have to. I know what it is like to nearly lose your charge, and be halfway across the world when tragedy strikes and he or she needs you the most."

"Rose, I'm here to help you get your mission done quickly and efficiently," she said curtly.

I took a long look at her, and a question suddenly popped up in my mind. For several years I had thought about this one question and now, I needed to know the answer. "Can I ask you a question, and can you answer it honestly?" I finally said, a moment later.

"Yes." She said, with no hesitation.

I looked at her, and hoped that I would get a good answer. I glanced at the window quickly, thinking about not asking this question- really, I am an eighteen year old, who still yearns for her mother's love. I feel stupid for this, but I still want it. I always have, and for her to be so near, so close, makes my heart ache with not just hurt, but want.

I gathered up all my courage and looked her straight in the eye. In the room, no one existed but me and my mother. I wasn't even aware of the door opening up. "Did," I swallowed hard and continued. "Did you ever think of me, at all when you were away?" I suddenly felt like a little girl, pleading for a mother's love. And it felt pathetic, I felt pathetic. I shifted my feet, feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable.

She perusaled me, taking in my emotion, my body language, my facial expression, everything. "Why are you asking me this?"

And that is when I cracked. I felt my facial expression turned into hurt and pain. "Because I need to know if my mother ever loved me!" I yelled. "All my life, you hardly ever visited. I got lucky if I saw you once in a four year period! Do you know what it was like, growing up without a mother? I felt like I was out on my own, that no one could give a damn about me. The closest I got to a mother was Mrs. Dragonmir. I looked at that woman like she was everything good in life, like she held all the answers. She helped me through pretty much everything, down to problems with boys, and rumors, to starting puberty." I was hardly aware of tears coming down. "I loved that family so much! They pretty much took me in and loved me. I felt like I was a part of their family, that I was their daughter. I felt like I finally found some place where I belonged, and I was very happy; happy because someone finally loved me. Someone finally wanted me. They were my family! Then that car accident claimed them! It took them away from me! It took away everyone that mattered to me. Everyone that I loved, and sworn to protect.

"But do you know what I ask every day since I saw you turn your back on the Academy and left me there? I wondered and asked myself all the time, 'did my mother ever love me?' And I need to know. Did you ever love me, even a little bit?" I clenched my jaw tight and it felt like it was going to crack, or break it in half. My vision was blearing and I felt tears leak out from under my eyes. I looked at her, waiting for an answer. A few moments passed, and she said nothing, just kept looking at me. And the longer she kept quiet, the more my heart ached. I couldn't even identify what her expression was. Then, I saw a tear leak out of one of her eyes. I saw her swallow, like she was swallowing pain, or guilt, maybe both. Then, she spoke.

"I have always loved you Rose. And I am sorry I wasn't around for your adolescent years, but I was just starting out in life. I just got assigned a charge, and then you came along."

Yeah, me, the unwanted pregnancy. I guess my father had a point. I was an error. "So I guess you and my father both agree that I am an error in your lives."

"Rose, your being rash."

"Am I?" I l could feel that I was looked at her with pleading, hurt eyes.

"Rose, what was I suppose to do? My job was all I had."

"You had me!" I yelled, but my yell was mixed in with a sob. "You also had my father. I know he would have taken you in, would have done anything you wanted."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he did you that huge favor of looking for me in Russia! He went down that dangerous road to save me, to bring me to a hospital, or someone who had medical training. He risked his life for you!"

"What did you expect Rose?" She whispered in a desperate, pleading tone.

"I understood then, and understand now that your job is everything to you, but why couldn't you of visited me? Once a year would have been a gift to see you, I loved Mrs. Dragonmir, but I wanted my real mom. I didn't think that was so much to ask for."

She looked at me then, and I couldn't identify what she was thinking or feeling. I could feel that I was about to go into another sobbing, ranting fit, so I turned around, making my back face her. I needed to pull myself together. I shouldn't be telling her this, yet, how could I not? She was my mother who had left me to be raised by the St. Vladimir's Academy without so much of a 'good bye, love you' and suddenly she made an appearance in my life, wanting in. Leaving a child for most of their life, and suddenly coming back in comes with consequences. I took a deep breath, and with courage, I turned back around, slowly.

For the first time since my outbreak, I was aware of my surroundings. I saw Adrian, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Sydney-what was she doing here?-and of course my mom and Dimitri. I looked at Lissa, and she was crying, and Adrian had a sympathetic look on his face, and so did Christian and Sydney. Except Christian, I knew could relate to most of my pain. Dimitri had his guardian face on, but in his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, I saw sympathy, and a hint of anger. He was probably mad at me for putting my mom in this situation. However, everyone needs closure, and I needed it more than ever with my mom. I could feel the shock on my face as everyone looked at me, and i looked at them.

"But I guess it doesn't matter anymore." My voice cracked, and I cleared it. "What is done is done, and it's in the past. No redo's. I'm leaving. I don't need help, but thank you for your offer. I can take care of myself." I wiped my face and walked out of the room, leaving my mom in a stunned daze. I said all that I needed to say, and heard all that I needed to hear.

I practically ran down the stairs and out the door. I walked in a fast pace, not sure where I was going. All I knew, was that I needed to walk and clear my head. I kept replaying what had happened in my room with my mom. I got what I wanted, an answer. She said that she did love me, but she didn't deny that I was a mistake. But there was also something that was bothering me, and I couldn't quite put it into words. I felt as if I was missing something.

I found myself in the park, sitting down under a huge oak tree, with my leg crossed and my head in my hands. I wasn't crying or sobbing, but I wanted to. I felt like I shouldn't cry, and I didn't know how.

"Rose." A familiar male voice came. It was filled with sympathy, sorrow and understanding.

"Hey Christian," I said, looking up into his crystal blue eyes. He looked at me, and I stood up. "What do you need?"

He didn't say anything, but suddenly, he drew me in for a tight hug, and suddenly, a sob came out. And another, and another, until I was finally crying, letting out all my grief over abandonment and the death of most of the Drigonmir family. I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable in this situation, but he held onto me, and gently and tentatively patted my back, offering me comfort.

I didn't know why, after all this time of seeing my mother, I had finally said that. It felt like what I said, should have been said back in December, before we went to the ski lodge. She was telling me about something, and I blew her off, that would have been the appropriate time to have brought that question up, but something inside of me just snapped and made me say it now.

I cried for a few minutes, all the while, Christian holding onto me. I finally took a breath, and pulled myself together, then let out a hard sigh.

"Is it all out?" He asked, with a tentative smile.

"I hope so." I looked down at the ground. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Sorry that you and everyone else saw that, and that I got your shirt wet."

"It needed to come out. You can't have something like that inside of you."

"Yeah." I agreed. I looked at him, and it was like we finally saw each other a little bit clearer.

"We should probably get back. Lissa is worried about you."

I nodded. "Let's go."

**Please tell me, what did you think of it? Was it a bit much with Rose and her mom? Rose always had issues with her mother, and with them becoming friends, I felt like they should put their feelings out in the open. And, what could Sydney possibly be doing here? Well, please review and tell me what you honestly thought about Rose and her Mother? I really want some opinions. My sister is no longer my peer editor, so I have no opinions, therefore leaving the job up to you! Thank you very much for reading this.**

**Rose-Phoenix**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's Rose. I am sorry it took me a long time to write another chapter. I have been very busy with the new trimester. But here is chapter five. Hope you guys like it. And please review. **

I found myself slightly in a daze on our walk to Lissa's room. I noticed that the moroi's building is much fancier than the dhampire. Why is that? We put our life on the line, and we can't have the same, nice look?

When I walked into Lissa's room, a wave of emotions hit me. It hit me so hard, I had to take a few steps back from the blow. "Lissa," was all I said, and it held many emotions, the majority of it pain and sadness. Sadness for her loss and pain, and that I brought up in my outburst with my mother. My mother was no longer in the room, and neither was Dimitri.

Lissa shot up out of her seat like a bullet and the next thing I knew, I was in her arms. "Rose…you never told me, that my family met that much to you. I never knew you left that way. I mean, I could tell the determination to protect us, and respect that you had for my family, but… And, when they died, I could tell you were very sad, but I never thought you felt like that."

"Shh." I hushed her softly, and held her tight. "It's okay. I'm sorry I got you worked up. I didn't know you were even in the room. To tell you the truth, I hardly even realized someone walked through the door. I just needed to know a few things from my mom.

"Don't be sorry, Rose. I should know what you were feeling, that you felt the same loss as I did. You could have coped with me."

"I did cope, Liss. It was just a longer process being alone." I hugged her for a moment longer, then let go, putting my hands on her shoulders. "But, I have you still, which is a blessing. I think God took pity on me." I smiled. "And, come to think of it, I have not only just you, but Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri, and as much as it pains me to say this, I also have Christian too. So, I have a family to protect, to love, again. It's not the same, but, I have it. And I will protect you guys with everything that I am, and that I have. That is, if you let me."

Lissa looked like she wanted to cry again, but she swallowed back her tears, and nodded. "God Rose, stop making me cry!" She took a few steps backwards and slid her hand into Christian's.

We laughed, and a few other people joined in softly. I looked and saw everyone there, except Mia. She was probably studying with a tutor right now. Eddie came up and gave me a hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

"Liss, you're worried about crying, I'm turning into a pile of goo."

Everyone's lips twitched. "We are here for you, Rose." Eddie said.

"Yes we are." Adrian said, standing by Lissa. I looked him in the eyes, and saw that his was full of light.

I nodded, sharing the same light in my heart that is in Adrian's eyes. "So, Sydney, what are you doing here?"

She stepped up. "I was sent here from Abe. He wants me to come with you to help you out."

"No, I'm fine. I can manage on my own. If I need you, I will call you."

"Not in the way you might think. He wanted me to stay behind and keep a close look on everything. He also wanted me to give you this," she handed me a pouch, and in it was a bunch of vials that looked like they were filled with the same concoction, which looked like clear liquid. "It's the concoction that disintegrates the strigoi body's. It's the same concoction that you thought was cool." I smiled. "I am to stay here and watch over Lissa and Adrian, right?"

"Yes, please, and thanks for the vials. So, you are still following Abe's orders?"

"No, I just wanted to help you. Besides, if I was helping someone from this race, it would only be you. I thought you were cool. You try to make a difference in the world, and I like that. It makes you a very strong person…er, I mean dhampire. I also don't run across someone as…unique as you. I and, thought that we are becoming…not quite friends, but something close to it."

I gave her a half smile. "Like good acquaintances?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

I looked around the room, and sighed. What a day…so far. Adrian's hand slid into mine, and he gave mine a gentle squeeze. I smiled at him. "I'm okay, just on another emotional roller coaster ride."

"Yes, I know what you mean, little dhampire."

"So, you and Dimitri are to take off while the moroi are asleep."

The soft and light feeling I was high on, suddenly vanished and turned into dark. "When I said I'm going solo, I mean alone. One person, which is me, I do not need any company on this expedition. "

"Abe forbids it, Rose. I wouldn't go against what he says. When we call him Zmey for a reason, Rose. He will find a way to get what he wants, and believe me when I say that when he gives you an order, it is best you not argue with him, otherwise, the next time he gets in, it's bad; embarrassing even."

"I can handle Zmey. I can't handle Dimitri."

She looked shocked. "What? But you went to Russia to-"

"It's a long, depressing story that I wish not to go into right now."

She looked like she wanted to know, and wanted to know everything. If I was in her shoes, yeah, it looks pretty bad. Girl went to Russia to kill him, but ends up saving him, only to not want him, but another man. It is messed up, but he is the one that doesn't want me. If only she knew. "Is that all I need to know?"

"I will be calling in to check up on you, and so will Abe."

"Ok." I glanced at the clock. I had about seven hours until the moroi were crawling into bed. Which meant that I should probably go pack my clothes, get everything ready, and organize my thoughts down; at first, I thought putting my thoughts down on paper was a bad idea, because someone could pick it up and read it. But now, I am starting to reconsider the idea.

I turned to Adrian, and looked at him. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, his stylishly messy hair, his lips… I finally looked back into his eyes, and realized that he was doing the same thing to me, as I was doing to him; memorizing . "Adrian, you have to promise me to be on good behavior, and try and not to give Sydney a hard time." I smiled at that last part. Knowing Adrian, he would flirt with her senselessly. A part of that thought really bothered me. I don't want Adrian flirting with any other girl, but me. However, Adrian wouldn't feel anything for Sydney, or any other girl for that matter… right?

I sighed and he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Be careful little dhampire. I will be here, waiting, as always."

"I will be safe, I promise. Besides, this isn't a real good-bye. You are going to visit me, right?"

He pulled back to look at me. His expression showed absolute surprise and shock. "Really? I thought…"

"I only hate it when you visit uninvited, dream walker." I suddenly found the perfect nickname for Adrian, Dream Walker sounds perfect for him.

"Well, that does change things, huh?" He asked with a smile, the shock slowly fading. I had a feeling that I keep shocking Adrian.

I stepped away from Adrian and turned to Lissa. She walked up to me with a sour look. "I don't see why you have to go alone. I want Dimitri to go with you Rose, or at least Eddie. Someone that knows you, someone that you can trust."

"Lissa, I don't have a lot of people I trust. Yes, I trust you. I trust Adrian, Eddie, Dimitri, and Sydney. But when it comes to certain things, I only trust myself."

"Is that why you are going alone?"

"No. I am going alone because it is safer that way."

"That's a bunch of shit, and you know it!" Lissa's face was turning red with anger.

"Liss, calm down. I want to go alone, okay? Say good bye or don't, but I am leaving and going alone."

She just stood there, in anger, so I turned around and left the room, going to my own room to pack. I glanced at Eddie and he was giving me a hard look, like he couldn't believe I was doing this; being this reckless.

I wish everyone could see why I wanted to do this alone. It wouldn't be safer for me by any means. It was actually more dangerous, and that was why Lissa was so upset. She doesn't understand that I don't want anyone to get hurt. I was more afraid of losing Eddie and Dimitri, than getting myself killed.

I quickly found myself opening my door. I walked in, set the backpack on my bed, grabbed the duffel bag from under my bed, and started backing every piece of clothes I owned. I honestly didn't know how long I would be gone. It could be a week, to a month, to a couple of months.

Dimitri was irritated at the fact that I was going alone, but really, it wasn't his choice in going. He promised Lissa he would stay and protect her for the rest of his life. Now, he has a chance to prove it. And, I know he would stay if I told him that there was danger when I leave. Hell, I know there will be danger when I leave. It seems like the whole fucking world is out to kill her or use her against her will!

That thought made my whole body stop moving. What could happen if I leave? I know Dimitri is good, a god practically. I know what he is capable of, but still… I don't want to leave her.

"I shouldn't leave her." I whispered, looking down at what I put into my bag.

"Your right." A voice came.

Thinking of the devil. "What do you want Dimitri?" I didn't bother looking at him, knowing he would steal my breath away. I hate that.

"To tell you that you shouldn't leave her and to give me the mission."

I looked at him then, well, more as of glared at him. "If you-"

"Think about it Rose, I you are her guardian."

"She isn't my legal charge, but yeah, I know what you are getting at."

"You are her shadow kissed guardian, you are the best one to protect her, why the council doesn't see that is beyond me, but you are. I can protect her, but nowhere near as good as you. Leaving her would be a _mistake_."

I decided giving him a glare wasn't good enough. I gave him the infamous 'Rose Hathaway death glare.' He took two steps back. Smart man. "If you are here to vouch for Lissa, you have another thing coming."

"Lissa didn't send me, I did."

"Wow, that must have took guts. Now leave." I turned my back on him and continued packing.

"Why are you doing this to her, to the people you love?"

"Doing what? I am being sent out on a mission, like I have a choice."

"You have two people more than willing to go with you. If you asked Lissa and Adrian to go with you, and they know their lives would be at stake, they would go in a heartbeat for you."

I turned around impossibly fast, that for a minute, I had to stop and let my organs ketch up. Dimitri didn't move an inch, but I knew he was startled. "Do you think that for a minute I want their lives to be in danger? No, I never want that. I want to protect them. Why do you think I am going alone? I know how dangerous the road is. Hell, Dimitri, I have been on an even dangerous road before, and almost got killed. Yet, here I am, alive and kicking. But when something like this comes up, and we are in a live or die situation, I need to be alone. I am more reckless when I am alone and I don't have to worry about others, but my recklessness gives me an edge that the strigoi won't see coming. Everyone is safer if I go alone."

"But the danger for you going alone-"

"It's not as dangerous as you are lead to believe." I lied, it really is as dangerous as they lead to believe. However, I need him off my back. I need to do this. Alone.

He sighed. "You have always been a terrible liar."

I turned around and zipped up the duffel bag and draped the strap over my shoulder, and holding the black backpack that the Alchemist gave me. "Whether you believe me or not is your choice, but step aside. "

He didn't move. "I will move, on one condition."

I raised my eyebrows. Since when has Dimitri have conditions?

"I will come with you."

I could feel my death glare snap back in place. "Are you really going to go back on another promise?"

"I never went back on any of my promises?"

"Okay, ignoring the promises you made me, you promised Lissa that you would protect her."

"And I will, by protecting you."

I snapped. My fist connected with his jaw, which knocked him down on the ground. "Thanks for moving." I said sweetly as I stepped over him. No way is this dushbag going to protect me as if I am some helpless little girl! He can kiss my ass.

I knew Dimitri was fast at rebounding, but wow. I never thought he would be that fast. He got up in what seemed like strigoi speed, and knocked me against the wall, pinning me there. My arms were above my head, my back against the wall, my wrists in pain, due to the fact that this dumbass was holding them tightly in restraint.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled, and looking at his face.

He gave me the most dangerous face anyone could conger up. "I am coming with you."

"What makes you think I will let you come with me? Now, get the fuck off me before I break something, particularly your legs."

He didn't move, if anything, his hold got even tighter, hips touching my body as he came closer. "I never met anyone as stubborn as you." I thought I detected pride in his voice. But his eyes said otherwise, therefore, I dismissed that thought.

"Glad to know I'm on your most hated list." I retorted. He had a point though; I am a very adamant person when needed.

He glared at me, and I looked away from his gaze. It wasn't that I was suddenly scared.

I was suddenly turned on. And if Dimitri found that out, well… it wouldn't be such a pretty picture.

"Why won't you let me help you? I can help you, you know I can."

So, the warrior god learns to beg. I wanted to smile, but held it back. "Because, you're out of my life, remember? You want nothing to do with me, so leave. I mean it Dimitri. This has nothing to do with Lissa. However, it has everything to do with the Queen."

He looked at me, me just like my mother did. I felt like a child again. I stiffened my posture, ready for another verbal fight. Instead he let go and took a step back.

"Thanks." I said in a reprimand voice. I picked up the bags that I dropped when he slammed me into the wall.

"Why the sudden interest in the Queen?"

"She just needs my help, so I decided I would help." I had to have a reason why I was helping her; Rose Hathaway does not volunteer out of the blue for any reason. "And I figured if I helped her, she would lighten up on me dating Adrian."

He said nothing. He just simply looked at me. I stood there, feeling like a stick-in-the-mud. I turned and walked out. I needed to say good-bye to Adrian before I left, and Lissa-though she might slam the door in my face.

I walked over to Adrian's room, all the way on the other side of court. I didn't care though. It was moroi time, so it was still too early for the dealer to be open. I knocked.

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's Rose. I am sorry it took me a long time to write another chapter. I have been very busy with the new trimester. But here is chapter five. Hope you guys like it. And please review. **

I found myself slightly in a daze on our walk to Lissa's room. I noticed that the moroi's building is much fancier than the dhampire. Why is that? We put our life on the line, and we can't have the same, nice look?

When I walked into Lissa's room, a wave of emotions hit me. It hit me so hard, I had to take a few steps back from the blow. "Lissa," was all I said, and it held many emotions, the majority of it pain and sadness. Sadness for her loss and pain, and that I brought up in my outburst with my mother. My mother was no longer in the room, and neither was Dimitri.

Lissa shot up out of her seat like a bullet and the next thing I knew, I was in her arms. "Rose…you never told me, that my family met that much to you. I never knew you left that way. I mean, I could tell the determination to protect us, and respect that you had for my family, but… And, when they died, I could tell you were very sad, but I never thought you felt like that."

"Shh." I hushed her softly, and held her tight. "It's okay. I'm sorry I got you worked up. I didn't know you were even in the room. To tell you the truth, I hardly even realized someone walked through the door. I just needed to know a few things from my mom.

"Don't be sorry, Rose. I should know what you were feeling, that you felt the same loss as I did. You could have coped with me."

"I did cope, Liss. It was just a longer process being alone." I hugged her for a moment longer, then let go, putting my hands on her shoulders. "But, I have you still, which is a blessing. I think God took pity on me." I smiled. "And, come to think of it, I have not only just you, but Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri, and as much as it pains me to say this, I also have Christian too. So, I have a family to protect, to love, again. It's not the same, but, I have it. And I will protect you guys with everything that I am, and that I have. That is, if you let me."

Lissa looked like she wanted to cry again, but she swallowed back her tears, and nodded. "God Rose, stop making me cry!" She took a few steps backwards and slid her hand into Christian's.

We laughed, and a few other people joined in softly. I looked and saw everyone there, except Mia. She was probably studying with a tutor right now. Eddie came up and gave me a hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

"Liss, you're worried about crying, I'm turning into a pile of goo."

Everyone's lips twitched. "We are here for you, Rose." Eddie said.

"Yes we are." Adrian said, standing by Lissa. I looked him in the eyes, and saw that his was full of light.

I nodded, sharing the same light in my heart that is in Adrian's eyes. "So, Sydney, what are you doing here?"

She stepped up. "I was sent here from Abe. He wants me to come with you to help you out."

"No, I'm fine. I can manage on my own. If I need you, I will call you."

"Not in the way you might think. He wanted me to stay behind and keep a close look on everything. He also wanted me to give you this," she handed me a pouch, and in it was a bunch of vials that looked like they were filled with the same concoction, which looked like clear liquid. "It's the concoction that disintegrates the strigoi body's. It's the same concoction that you thought was cool." I smiled. "I am to stay here and watch over Lissa and Adrian, right?"

"Yes, please, and thanks for the vials. So, you are still following Abe's orders?"

"No, I just wanted to help you. Besides, if I was helping someone from this race, it would only be you. I thought you were cool. You try to make a difference in the world, and I like that. It makes you a very strong person…er, I mean dhampire. I also don't run across someone as…unique as you. I and, thought that we are becoming…not quite friends, but something close to it."

I gave her a half smile. "Like good acquaintances?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

I looked around the room, and sighed. What a day…so far. Adrian's hand slid into mine, and he gave mine a gentle squeeze. I smiled at him. "I'm okay, just on another emotional roller coaster ride."

"Yes, I know what you mean, little dhampire."

"So, you and Dimitri are to take off while the moroi are asleep."

The soft and light feeling I was high on, suddenly vanished and turned into dark. "When I said I'm going solo, I mean alone. One person, which is me, I do not need any company on this expedition. "

"Abe forbids it, Rose. I wouldn't go against what he says. When we call him Zmey for a reason, Rose. He will find a way to get what he wants, and believe me when I say that when he gives you an order, it is best you not argue with him, otherwise, the next time he gets in, it's bad; embarrassing even."

"I can handle Zmey. I can't handle Dimitri."

She looked shocked. "What? But you went to Russia to-"

"It's a long, depressing story that I wish not to go into right now."

She looked like she wanted to know, and wanted to know everything. If I was in her shoes, yeah, it looks pretty bad. Girl went to Russia to kill him, but ends up saving him, only to not want him, but another man. It is messed up, but he is the one that doesn't want me. If only she knew. "Is that all I need to know?"

"I will be calling in to check up on you, and so will Abe."

"Ok." I glanced at the clock. I had about seven hours until the moroi were crawling into bed. Which meant that I should probably go pack my clothes, get everything ready, and organize my thoughts down; at first, I thought putting my thoughts down on paper was a bad idea, because someone could pick it up and read it. But now, I am starting to reconsider the idea.

I turned to Adrian, and looked at him. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, his stylishly messy hair, his lips… I finally looked back into his eyes, and realized that he was doing the same thing to me, as I was doing to him; memorizing . "Adrian, you have to promise me to be on good behavior, and try and not to give Sydney a hard time." I smiled at that last part. Knowing Adrian, he would flirt with her senselessly. A part of that thought really bothered me. I don't want Adrian flirting with any other girl, but me. However, Adrian wouldn't feel anything for Sydney, or any other girl for that matter… right?

I sighed and he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Be careful little dhampire. I will be here, waiting, as always."

"I will be safe, I promise. Besides, this isn't a real good-bye. You are going to visit me, right?"

He pulled back to look at me. His expression showed absolute surprise and shock. "Really? I thought…"

"I only hate it when you visit uninvited, dream walker." I suddenly found the perfect nickname for Adrian, Dream Walker sounds perfect for him.

"Well, that does change things, huh?" He asked with a smile, the shock slowly fading. I had a feeling that I keep shocking Adrian.

I stepped away from Adrian and turned to Lissa. She walked up to me with a sour look. "I don't see why you have to go alone. I want Dimitri to go with you Rose, or at least Eddie. Someone that knows you, someone that you can trust."

"Lissa, I don't have a lot of people I trust. Yes, I trust you. I trust Adrian, Eddie, Dimitri, and Sydney. But when it comes to certain things, I only trust myself."

"Is that why you are going alone?"

"No. I am going alone because it is safer that way."

"That's a bunch of shit, and you know it!" Lissa's face was turning red with anger.

"Liss, calm down. I want to go alone, okay? Say good bye or don't, but I am leaving and going alone."

She just stood there, in anger, so I turned around and left the room, going to my own room to pack. I glanced at Eddie and he was giving me a hard look, like he couldn't believe I was doing this; being this reckless.

I wish everyone could see why I wanted to do this alone. It wouldn't be safer for me by any means. It was actually more dangerous, and that was why Lissa was so upset. She doesn't understand that I don't want anyone to get hurt. I was more afraid of losing Eddie and Dimitri, than getting myself killed.

I quickly found myself opening my door. I walked in, set the backpack on my bed, grabbed the duffel bag from under my bed, and started backing every piece of clothes I owned. I honestly didn't know how long I would be gone. It could be a week, to a month, to a couple of months.

Dimitri was irritated at the fact that I was going alone, but really, it wasn't his choice in going. He promised Lissa he would stay and protect her for the rest of his life. Now, he has a chance to prove it. And, I know he would stay if I told him that there was danger when I leave. Hell, I know there will be danger when I leave. It seems like the whole fucking world is out to kill her or use her against her will!

That thought made my whole body stop moving. What could happen if I leave? I know Dimitri is good, a god practically. I know what he is capable of, but still… I don't want to leave her.

"I shouldn't leave her." I whispered, looking down at what I put into my bag.

"Your right." A voice came.

Thinking of the devil. "What do you want Dimitri?" I didn't bother looking at him, knowing he would steal my breath away. I hate that.

"To tell you that you shouldn't leave her and to give me the mission."

I looked at him then, well, more as of glared at him. "If you-"

"Think about it Rose, I you are her guardian."

"She isn't my legal charge, but yeah, I know what you are getting at."

"You are her shadow kissed guardian, you are the best one to protect her, why the council doesn't see that is beyond me, but you are. I can protect her, but nowhere near as good as you. Leaving her would be a _mistake_."

I decided giving him a glare wasn't good enough. I gave him the infamous 'Rose Hathaway death glare.' He took two steps back. Smart man. "If you are here to vouch for Lissa, you have another thing coming."

"Lissa didn't send me, I did."

"Wow, that must have took guts. Now leave." I turned my back on him and continued packing.

"Why are you doing this to her, to the people you love?"

"Doing what? I am being sent out on a mission, like I have a choice."

"You have two people more than willing to go with you. If you asked Lissa and Adrian to go with you, and they know their lives would be at stake, they would go in a heartbeat for you."

I turned around impossibly fast, that for a minute, I had to stop and let my organs ketch up. Dimitri didn't move an inch, but I knew he was startled. "Do you think that for a minute I want their lives to be in danger? No, I never want that. I want to protect them. Why do you think I am going alone? I know how dangerous the road is. Hell, Dimitri, I have been on an even dangerous road before, and almost got killed. Yet, here I am, alive and kicking. But when something like this comes up, and we are in a live or die situation, I need to be alone. I am more reckless when I am alone and I don't have to worry about others, but my recklessness gives me an edge that the strigoi won't see coming. Everyone is safer if I go alone."

"But the danger for you going alone-"

"It's not as dangerous as you are lead to believe." I lied, it really is as dangerous as they lead to believe. However, I need him off my back. I need to do this. Alone.

He sighed. "You have always been a terrible liar."

I turned around and zipped up the duffel bag and draped the strap over my shoulder, and holding the black backpack that the Alchemist gave me. "Whether you believe me or not is your choice, but step aside. "

He didn't move. "I will move, on one condition."

I raised my eyebrows. Since when has Dimitri have conditions?

"I will come with you."

I could feel my death glare snap back in place. "Are you really going to go back on another promise?"

"I never went back on any of my promises?"

"Okay, ignoring the promises you made me, you promised Lissa that you would protect her."

"And I will, by protecting you."

I snapped. My fist connected with his jaw, which knocked him down on the ground. "Thanks for moving." I said sweetly as I stepped over him. No way is this dushbag going to protect me as if I am some helpless little girl! He can kiss my ass.

I knew Dimitri was fast at rebounding, but wow. I never thought he would be that fast. He got up in what seemed like strigoi speed, and knocked me against the wall, pinning me there. My arms were above my head, my back against the wall, my wrists in pain, due to the fact that this dumbass was holding them tightly in restraint.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled, and looking at his face.

He gave me the most dangerous face anyone could conger up. "I am coming with you."

"What makes you think I will let you come with me? Now, get the fuck off me before I break something, particularly your legs."

He didn't move, if anything, his hold got even tighter, hips touching my body as he came closer. "I never met anyone as stubborn as you." I thought I detected pride in his voice. But his eyes said otherwise, therefore, I dismissed that thought.

"Glad to know I'm on your most hated list." I retorted. He had a point though; I am a very adamant person when needed.

He glared at me, and I looked away from his gaze. It wasn't that I was suddenly scared.

I was suddenly turned on. And if Dimitri found that out, well… it wouldn't be such a pretty picture.

"Why won't you let me help you? I can help you, you know I can."

So, the warrior god learns to beg. I wanted to smile, but held it back. "Because, you're out of my life, remember? You want nothing to do with me, so leave. I mean it Dimitri. This has nothing to do with Lissa. However, it has everything to do with the Queen."

He looked at me, me just like my mother did. I felt like a child again. I stiffened my posture, ready for another verbal fight. Instead he let go and took a step back.

"Thanks." I said in a reprimand voice. I picked up the bags that I dropped when he slammed me into the wall.

"Why the sudden interest in the Queen?"

"She just needs my help, so I decided I would help." I had to have a reason why I was helping her; Rose Hathaway does not volunteer out of the blue for any reason. "And I figured if I helped her, she would lighten up on me dating Adrian."

He said nothing. He just simply looked at me. I stood there, feeling like a stick-in-the-mud. I turned and walked out. I needed to say good-bye to Adrian before I left, and Lissa-though she might slam the door in my face.

I walked over to Adrian's room, all the way on the other side of court. I didn't care though. It was moroi time, so it was still too early for the dealer to be open. I knocked.

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

No answer.

I knocked again, and there was no answer. "Adrian." I called out, knocking again.

I wondered if he was with Lissa. I quickly popped into her head. I saw that she was in Christian's room, talking about something. I got out o her head before I could figure out what they were talking about. As I said before, I try and give Lissa as much privacy as I could.

I turned around and headed down the hall. As I reached the elevator, the doors opened to reveal Adrian and Sydney. I smiled. I was glad to see her. I gave her a hug, which surprised her, and I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable with it, but nevertheless, she hugged me back.

"Long time, no see. Where are you two headed?" I looked at Adrian with a twinkle in my eye.

He smiled. "We were just coming up for some water, actually. Syndey doesn't trust the diners here, so I told her I have a bottle of purified water."

I smiled, hiding my sadness. So like her to distrust us, but it was strangely comforting.

"Thanks for staying and watching them. I feel better having someone that I trust here."

"Well, I am not about to jump in front of them if strigoi comes at them."

I gave her half a smile. "I don't expect you to be in any kind of danger here. Besides, Adrian will protect you." I said, stifling a chuckle.

He rolled his eyes, then looked at me. "I guess you are here to say good bye?"

I looked into his eyes. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay, but I had to find Lissa's sister. If I didn't then someone could be after her, and she could be in some kind of danger. That and if Lissa wanted to run for Queen one day, then she would need that extra family member. "Yeah. Adrian-"

He cut me off. "Let me let Sydney inside, and we can go for a walk?"

I nodded. He let Sydney in, and she looked relieved to be in some place where there was no more moroi or dhampires. He took my hand we started walking back to the elevator.

"What is really going on, Rose? Is everything okay?" We were in the elevator now.

I took a deep breath. I should I tell him what is going on? Yes, and no. "I don't know what's going on myself. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. And I need to stop it."

He smiled and his other hand found my cheek and he tipped my head up to look into my eyes. "You are the most caring person I know. Your aura says so."

"Let me guess," I said, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, "its black still."

He dropped his hand from my cheek as we started out of the elevator. "Yes, but it has strikes of gold in it." He smiled. I remember him telling me that before, while I was still in the academy.

I sighed. He walked over to where a bunch of furniture was at, and we sat down, away from everyone else, who seem to want to be by the door and the front desk. We sat more by the windows, furthest away from the door.

"Where will you be going?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't the slightest clue. For all I know, they will be directing me to the air port, and sending me off to Indonesia."

That bought me a small chuckle. "I doubt your dad would let you go that far."

"I went to Russia."

"He tried to send you home."

"But he didn't force me."

He went quiet, but grabbed my hand. "Be careful. Come back like you did Russia, alive."

I gave him a meaningful smile. "I stay alive. It's my thing."

He nodded in agreement, though worry still shone in his eyes. "Yes, you do. But you are very reckless, Rose. And that can get you killed."

"How do you know I am reckless when I fight? You never saw me fight before. Well, beside graduation."

"I don't need to see you fight to know that you are reckless. Just promise me that you will come back to me alive and well."

"I will promise the alive part, but not the well part. Anything can happen, Adrian."

"I know, and that is what is worrying me the most. Rose, you have been through so much, and you have done it alone."

"I haven't been through everything alone, just Russia."

He sighed in frustration. I got up and hugged him. He stood up as well, but kept hugging me. "I don't want to lose you Rose." I could hear the double meaning behind his words.

"You have me right now." I said, tilting my head up to look into his green eyes. He bent his head down and kissed me. Passionately. Wow. My arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, and to make the kiss that much sweeter. I could feel that my knees were about to give in, but with great reluctance, I ended the kiss, but still stayed close to him. I knew any longer, we would be naked if we continued. I moved my hands from behind his neck onto both sides of his face and looked him straight in the eyes. "Adrian, I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Feel bad for whoever comes face to face with Rose Hathaway in a death dance." I smiled at that last part. Fighting is so much like dancing.

His lips twitched, but said nothing. Instead he kissed me again, with the same amount of passion as last time.

"ehhmm." Someone cleared there throat. It was Christian.

"Oh, for God sakes!" I complained. I stepped away and saw Lissa, Christian and Eddie a few feet from where Adrian and I stood.

"We came to say good bye." Eddie said. He walked up to me and surprised me with a strong hug. "Be careful and try not to be so reckless."

I smiled meaningfully. "Ever known me not to be?" I joked

"No." He admitted.

Lissa walked up to me next, and gave me an even tighter hug than Eddie gave me. "Come back to me. I don't like you going off without me."

"I don't like going anywhere without you either, Liss."

With a sigh, she ended the hug and stepped away.

Christian came up to me and extended his hand. I raised an eyebrow at that, and ended up lightly punching his upper arm. He smiled, and quickly stepping in to give me a hug. But as quickly as he stepped in and hugged me, he stepped out and went back to Lissa.

_Mmm, I guess fire boy is getting soft._ I thought and I hid a smile.

I looked at everyone then, taking the group in. I was going to miss them. "Watch each other's backs. Okay?"

They nodded. "I love you guys." I smiled, took one last look at everyone, then turned and left the building. I decided to stop at a gas station to see when the next bus to town left, that and I wanted a Snickers candy bar really bad. I went to the candy rack and picked up two bars of snickers, then went to the counter to pay for them.

"Hi. Do you know when the next bus leave for town?" I asked the clerk. He was an older moroi, with bright blue eyes that seemed to hold amusement and knowledge. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a muscular dhampire come behind me.

The man smiled at me. "Yes. It will be leaving an about fifteen minutes."

"Do you need a ride?" A male voice asked. I turned my head to see who talked to me, and I smiled.

"Hey Ambrose. That would be helpful."

He gave me a smile of his own. "I figured you would need transportation there. Come on, I will give you a lift."

I turned back to the clerk and paid for my candy, and left with Ambrose. We walked out and right next to a gas pump, there was a beautiful red Dodge Challenger. I ignored, it thinking it wasn't his. But as we walked closer, Ambrose opened the passenger door, gesturing for me to go in and sit down. I smiled.

"Thanks. Very nice car."

If at all possible, his smile became bigger, and turned into a proud smile. "Wait until you are in a high speed chase with her, she runs."

I busted out laughing. Ambrose? In a high speed pursuit? Naw. I couldn't think of such a thing. He seemed, to goodie-two-shoes for that. "Let's get going."

"Yes ma'am. Excited about getting your hummer?"

My answer was nothing but an excited, and maybe even dangerously wicked, smile. Ambrose shook his head. "Why did I ask that? Rose Hathaway, excited about a hummer that is practically war material? Oh yes. I bet your counting the miles to get there." I didn't bother asking how he knew I was getting a hummer.

I laughed again. "No, but I am very excited about it. I have always thought hummers were sexy beasty cars."

Ambrose smiled. "I don't know about the beasty cars, but they have a good body. A strong, almost intimidating look to them if you think about it."

"Duh! Why do you think I like it? I am a very intimidating person."

He shrugged, agreeing to that.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. It was a half hour to town, and I was glad that I had free time to check in on Lissa. "I am going to check on Lissa." He nodded and I went. She was with Dimitri, and so helped me, they were talking about me and what the queen wanted.

"I'm surprised you didn't follow her." She said. Now that Lissa pointed that out, and the way Dimitri was so set on coming with me, I was too.

"I wanted to go, but she would have been upset if I went with her. Besides, I need to stay here. I can protect you for her while she is gone."

She nodded. "I think the reason why she wanted you to stay was because she trusts you and Eddie to watch over us."

She was right. I wouldn't have gone if there wasn't someone I trusted to watch over them. Dimitri, I trusted no matter what. I didn't strongly believe he is a dhampire again, I _know_ he is a dhampire again. Eddie. I have known him since childhood, and since the incident in Spokane, we had each other's backs. Well, mostly he had my back, but still, he knows Lissa is a moroi, and he it is his dubty to watch over them when there is no one there.

"You can go after her, you know. Eddie is my guardian now."

_WHAT!_ I just about jumped out of my seat. Is this why I am being sent away? Is Tatiana sending me on this mission to get me away from Lissa?

"Yes, but that is just temporary. You heard the Queen, when Rose comes back she is assigning her to be your legal guardian."

What? What did I miss? I scanned Lissa's thoughts and memories. Shortly after I left her and everyone else, a messenger of the queens confronted her. She was called into a private conference call with the queen. The queen explained that since I was gone, she felt like there was no guard for her, so she wanted to appoint someone for her. Lissa elected Eddie, with his permission of course. Eddie quickly agreed, seeming happy about it. The queen also explained to Lissa that, when I returned, she planned on making me her legal guardian, with all the success and hard work that I have done in the past year. This conference call made her day, and she wished that she could tell me about it.

"You don't trust Eddie?"

"No, of course I do. Eddie is a good guardian. He is well trained, but I want to stay." I could tell that what he said next, he didn't want to say at all, mainly because it is involving me. "Besides, Rose would want me to stay here for you."

Lissa didn't argue at that. She knew I trusted him, and would rather him protect her than anyone else.

In my current vicinity, the car came to a stop. I snapped out of Lissa's head and blinked my eyes, focusing in on my vicinity. I realized that we were in a car dealer's parking lot. I looked at Ambrose, and smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving until I know that you got everything you need."

I nodded.

We got out of the car and headed inside. We were still too early for them to be open. It was fife fifty in the morning and the dealer doesn't open until eight. But, something told me someone would be there.

I looked around, for signs of strigoi. Even though the sun will be up within the hour, doesn't mean they wouldn't stay for one last snack. I looked up at the tall building. It looked as if it was made of tinted glass. The doors were made out of glass, except the trim was red and was metal. It was a nice looking dealer. It had all Dodge cars in the parking lot. Down to two wheel drive, to four wheel drive. I scanned the parking lot again, this time, seeking my black hummer.

No go, and by the time I was done looking, I was on the dealers doorstep, knocking on the glass door, and waited a few moments.

No answer.

I knocked again. Waited a moment, and still no answer.

"Why is this happening again to me today?"

Ambrose smiled in humor. I heard the door unlock and I quickly glanced at the door. A female moroi stood before us, forcing a smile. She had blond curly hair, which bounced off her shoulders, and gray eyes. Her figure was skinny, with long, thin legs, with a light gray skirt that came down past her knees about an inch. She had on a matching blazer with a white blouse underneath. "You must be Rose Hathaway. Abe told me to expect you an hour early, but, this is earlier than I expected."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ma'am, I'm just excited about driving my Hummer."

She smiled back. "Who wouldn't?" She stepped aside, letting us in. We walked in and there were varieties of vehicles to look at: sports, minivans, trucks, and cars. My eye was on the sports car called Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. From what I read online, it has a V8 engine with a capacity of 7000 cc. The engine delivers an output power of 750 bhp at 6300 rpm and 700 lb-ft torque at 4800 rpm. The best part is that it reaches the speed of 60 mph in 3.2 seconds and 100 mph speed in about 6.2 seconds. It features 6-speed Manual transmission, and the part that I love is that the gear shifts can be performed easily and smoothly even at higher loads. I would trade my hummer in for that. It would get a lot better gas mileage too. But the price is $555,000. I don't think my dad would be too happy if I spent the queens money on that. Mainly because would be going over her budget she gave me by 55,000. I smiled, secretly imagining the scolding I would get from her. I stopped for about ten mintues, looking at the car and its detals. The moroi woman even opened the door and let me sit in the driver's seat. I didn't glance at the price, thinking it might be over the price that I saw online.

We later walked into the middle of the room, and I saw that there were three corridors ahead of us. We walked down the middle. "Mr. Mazur said you would appricate this hummer."

I smiled. "I will be the judge of that."

We walked past a few doors. We stopped when we approached a white classed door. That had a white strip in the middle with black lettering. It said Mrs. Erica Nelson. Apparently, this must be her office. We wentered, and it was a mini version of the room we were once in. Except, my black hummer was in the middle. My jaw dropped when I saw it. It was already waxed. It was the hummer I always wanted. The color was a burgundy red, all wheel drive, just like in my mind. I felt like I was about to play bounty hunter. I wanted to laugh at that thought, but at the same time, scream with joy. When he said black hummer, I figured it would have been a dodge, but apparently not. He meant a real Hummer, that was called Black Chrome. I think I have the best father ever. Do I not?

"Did my father just buy me a 2009 Black Chrome Hummer?"

Her smile widened. "I take it you like it."

"She better. I bought it just for her." An amused, familiarly accented voice came. The sound came from a few feet ahead of me. I didn't even need to turn to see them. I looked ahead and saw my father.

"Abe, you bought me a special edition car!" I was on the edge of screaming with joy. I felt like I was seconds away from jumping up and down and saying "give me the keys." But I managed to keep my cool. Somewhat. I practically sprinted to my father and hugged him fiercely. "Wow, old man. You have good taste after all." He wore his usual attire, black suit and flashing gold jewlery, but had on a blood red tie, and a matching handkerchief coming out of his right breast pocket.

He laughed, but I think he was stunned that I hugged him. "Thank you." I said kindly. He hugged me back, then he stepped away and looked at me.

"Well, it is the least I can do for you since I am not coming along. I have obligations I must attend to."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. I was also hoping he wouldn't notice the lack of partners I had. Ambrose isn't included. He has to go back to court.

"Well, don't just stand there! Check it out!" I smiled big, probably the biggest smile I ever gave to anyone. He should feel lucky. I turned around and opened my hand out for the key. Erica handed me the key and I practically flew into the driver's seat. I turned the engine on and it roared to life. I turned on the radio and put on my favorite rock station. I guess I need to buy CD's since the radio station won't be coming in soon. I turned on the lights, flashed the my brights, adjusted my seat, checked the four-ways, the turning signals, made sure the airbags were on, checked the fuel level. Then I got out, popped the hood and checked my oil. I checked the air pressure in my tiers, then stood up.

"Air pressure and oil are fine, but I need gas."

He nodded and handed me the credit card that the Queen gave me to use. "Remember, use it whenever you need it. It is under the human name of Kimberly Ann. You can do either credit or debit, but with debit you will be paying around a six to ten dollar fee to use it."

I nodded.

"Okay, well you better be off."

I nodded again. There was an electric sound, followed by a wheeling sound. I looked to where the noise came from, and found a huge door opening up.

That usually happen in spy movies only, right? "Well, Miss. Hathaway, enjoy your car." Erica said.

I have her another smile. "Don't worry. I will."

"Try not to crash it, or run strigoi over with it. The insurance and registration is in the glove box."

"I'm not promising anything, especially running strigoi over."

He smiled. "Just be careful."

"With myself or the car?"

"Both."

I shook my head in aspiration. Boys and their toys. That thought reminded me of the song "big boy toys" by Aaron Tipton. I guess he is right. It _is_ their pride and joy. Except, I'm a girl.

He handed me three things. One was the card, the other two were ID's. Both had my picture on it, but the ages were different, along with the names. One was my real name, and age, but the other was the human name, and the age of twenty one.

I smiled at that age. I could go drinking.

No, Rose. Stay on task, I scolded myself.

"Try and not be to naughty." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Aparently my father knew what I was thinking.

"I will."

Suddenly, a black SUV came screeching to a halt, and out of the passenger side popped the one man that my heart kept skipping a beat for.

Dimitri Belikov.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at my dad. And lord help me! He was smiling. "Right on time Belikov. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it. She was just about to leave."

I sat in the driver's seat, jaw gapping a bit. No fucking way!

I hit the locks before he was two feet in front of my car.

He tried to open it and lifted one of his eyebrows at me. I rolled the passenger's window down a little bit so he could hear me. "Rule number one, I drive. Rule number two, I don't allow Russians in my Hummer."

My dad gave me a tight smile. "Rosemarie, let him in."

I glared at my dad, and before anyone could act, I put the car in drive and raced out of there. I vaguely, saw Dimitri back away out of instinct, and heard the tires screech the white marble floor.

Oops. I left a mark.

I could practically hear Dimitri swear in Russian. I saw in the rearview mirror that he ran back to the SUV to chase after me.

Damn, he's coming.

I just about jumped out of my seat and hit the brakes at the same time when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Incoming call." It said.

Silence.

"Incoming call, would you like to pick up? Say yes if so, if no, ignore."

What the hell? Do I have On Star? That's it, when I pull over I am going to check out my policy.

"Yes." I said.

Scilence.

"Damn it Rose, pull over." A familiar accented voice said furiously.

"No thanks Dimitri. How about you go back to Lissa."

"She already-"He was about to say Eddie was assigned to her.

"I know, I know. Go back there. I don't want you with me."

There was silence. When I thought he hung up and gave up, he spoke. "I'm coming with you, Roza."

My breath caught when he said my old nickname. I wanted to cry, but I held it in. I don't cry. I cried too many tears for him. Enough was enough. I drew the line that night in the chapel.

Suddenly a digging noise drew my attention to the dash board. I saw that I had low fuel.

"What's that noise? Is everything okay?"

I rolled my eyes. Like he cares.

"Where are you at Rose?"

I smiled. He couldn't see me. I lost him. I looked on my rearview mirror, and saw that I had On Star, and that I had a green button and a red button that indicated talk and hang up. I pressed the red button.

"Call ended." The voice said.

I saw a Speedway, and decided to pull over. I knew Dimitri would be searching every gas station. He would find me, but I would ditch him later. I pulled up to the closest pump to the building and parked it. I got out, slid my card in the machine, hit regular, opened the door to the tank and put the nozzle in the tank and started pumping fuel.

I heard footsteps approach me. I smelled him before he could start talking. "I knew you wouldn't be too far behind."I looked over my shoulder and saw Dimitri, with his arms crossed and his face impassive. I felt my death glare pop back into place. "You should have stayed home."

He glared back at me. Glared! Dimitri never once glared at me, even when a strigoi. "I said I was coming."

"I said I didn't want you with me. We are over, remember?"

"This has nothing to do with our past relationship."

"Then why are you here? I specifically told you, you weren't coming. Was the punch in the jaw not clear enough? If not, I don't mind doing it again."

"Fighting is not the answer, Rose."

I laughed humorlessly. "Last chance, go home."

"I don't have a home."

"Then go back to your hero. I'm sure she misses you."

"I'm sure she doesn't need my help."

I put the lever down on the pump to keep it gas pumping out, while I let go. I walked back over to the driver's door and got the key from the ignition. No way is he driving my car.

I walked over to him, inches away from his lips. "Why do you want to help me, Dimitri?" I asked softly. It left my lips like honey.

"You are going to need backup one day, and if you don't have it, you could get hurt."

I took a step back. "Why do you care?"

"I owe you."

I gave him an abhorred look. "You owe me nothing." I turned away and went back to pumping gas. When it was full, I put the nuzzle back into its holder, screw the lid back on the tank and shut the gas tank's door. Should I let him come? I could use second opinions, though I would rather do this alone. Maybe, just maybe I could crack that shell of his. Turn him back into the Dimitri I know and love.

Then I turned back to Dimitri, with my decision made. It was worth a shot. I couldn't believe I didn't think of this before.

"Fine, you can come. But on two conditions."

He kept looking at me, ready for me to name the conditions.

"One, I drive." His face hardened at that, but allowed it. "Two, we work together as equals. I'm a guardian now, so no more Zen lessons."

"We have always worked together as equals, Roza."

I ignored that last part, mainly because I didn't know if it was true or not. I got in the driver's side, and shut the door. Dimitri walked over to the passenger's side, and tried to open the door. He gave me a stern look.

I unlocked it. "Sorry, forgot it was still locked."

He gave me a '_quiet lying to me'_, look and got in and buckled up, while I started the car. "Where to?"

Suddenly, the voice came back and said, "Madison road to Interstate 97."

"I guess Abe has his own plans." I said. I followed the direction and got on freeway.

"Four hours until destination." The voice said.

"What is the destination?" I asked

"Best Western Hotel." It said

I scowled. "I hate hotels."

We- okay, I, drove in silence. Dimitri stared out the window. I kept stealing glances at him. After all this time, I still had a hard time believing Dimitri was back. Not that I ever got used to the fact that he was gone- it was agony thinking about that. But he is here. Alive. A dhampire.

I sighed. I hate life.

"I have the best looking car on the road." I said.

Dimitri glanced at me, a smile playing on his lips. "It's nice."

"It's me." I said proudly. "To think, Abe actually trusts me enough with a car." I laughed. "Maybe it's a graduation present." I smiled. I would like to think that. Though, getting a car for graduating is pretty extreme. Though, me graduating, I could tell everyone thought that was a big accomplishment for me.

More silence.

"Rose…" Dimitri started.

I didn't take my eyes off the road, but I felt Dimitri's eyes on me. "Yeah." I responded.

"Why are you in contact with Abe?"

I looked at him, surprised he hasn't figured it out. I quickly put my eye's back on the road. Though I hadn't moved, I scolded myself for taking them off the road. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Who is he to you?" He asked.

I sighed. "I met Abe in Russia."

"I already knew that." He said, pushing me to talk.

"Well, it turns out that-" I was cut off.

"Incoming call." I swerved a little, but not enough that Dimitri was worried. It looked like he was a little startled too.

"Holy shit! What!" I yelled.

"Answer incoming call?"

"Fine, yes, whatever."

"Rose?" Abe's voice asked.

"Holy shit, old man, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I complained.

He chuckled. "I thought that was impossible."

"Well, glad I amuse you. What do you want?" I barked out.

"Rose." Dimitri said in a warning.

I ignored him.

"I guess I forgot to mention that you have On Star."

"Yes, and did I mention that I hate you?"

"Why is that?" His voice was full with amusement.

"Because one, you scared the shit out of me. And second, you can track me. Don't you know On Star has a tracking device in it?"

"Really? You don't say."

"Old man, you're on my last nerve."

"I don't really care, Rose. Is Belikov with you?"

Realization hit. "Okay, I really hate you now. You contacted him, didn't you?"

Silence.

"Old man, answer the question. You called him. Why?"

"I called him because I don't want you going off alone again. Rose, you nearly- no, you gave your mother a heart attack last time when you left."

"Would you and everyone else quiet it with the whole lecture about how stupid it was? I can handle myself. Hell, I took on two strigoi and once."

"And in conclusion you got a concussion because of it. You were pretty out of it too. I thought you had brain damage. Do you know what your mother is like when she is pissed?"

I rolled my eyes. I could imagine the things she would put him through. Something tells me he wouldn't hide from her, either. "Bye Abe." I hit the red button before he could say anything.

"Sorry about that. He's an asshole most the time. You get use to it after a while. Though, I'm sure you won't be getting use to it."

"Why is that?

"Incoming call." That stupid mechanical voice said again.

"Ignore-"

"Yes." I said,

"Answering incoming call."

"Uhhhh!" I yelled in frustration. "Hang up."

"It doesn't work like that, little girl."

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled.

"Is Belikov with you?" He asked, wasting no time. "I haven't the time for your games now, Rose."

"For the love of God, yes."

"Good, that is all I needed to know."

A thought occurred to me. "Abe-wait."

"Mmm."

"Are, are you staying in court?"

"My sweet, little girl." He laughed. "I'm on my way back to Europe."

"Oh." I said, slightly disappointed. Even though I bicker a lot with him, I like seeing him.

"I will see you later, Rose."

That brought a smile to my face. "Bye Dad. Thanks for the car."

"By Rose. Take care." He hung up, and I looked back at Dimitri, who was staring at me with a flabbergasted expression.

"Abe is your father?" He finally managed to say after a few moments.

"Yup. Now we both know where I get my awesome hair from." I smiled. I looked at him really quickly, then put my eyes back on the road. "I seem to share a lot of the same traits with him."

"Such as imperviousness, being petulant and adamant?"

I frowned. "Yeah. I guess." Man, Dimitri knows how to kill a conversation. I refused to end the conversation though. I looked at Dimitri, and I instantly thought about Olena, his mother. I missed, her, and I wondered how she was doing. Has Dimitri talked to her yet? I needed to know. "So, um, can I ask you something."

I could feel Dimitri's reluctance to reply. "Sure."

"Are- never mined." I chickened out. Right now was a hard time for Dimitri. Maybe mentioning his mother would be too much for him. I didn't want to strain him.

"What is it?" There was curiosity in his voice. He was probably wondering why I backed down.

"I was, well, sort of wondering if, you, uhm.."

"Spit it out." He said.

"Have you talked to your mother recently?" I asked. I didn't look at him, afraid of his reaction, of the emotion in his eyes.

He didn't talk, so being me, I urged him on. "I like her. She was very nice. A very good cook too." I dared a peep at him, and his expression looked pained. "You should go visit her. She misses you a lot."

Surprise and even a flash of anger burned in his eyes. "You didn't tell her I was strigoi?"

I looked at him in astonishment. "Yes, I did. That was one of the things I went to Russia for."

He turned back to window. "Let it go, Rose."

"Sorry." I said, and I meant it. I never liked causing him distress. And in asking that question, well, I managed causing him agony.

The rest of the ride was long and quiet. The ride was no longer a comfortable silence. It was just silence. I turned on the radio half way there. Dimitri didn't seem to even notice.

My favorite song came on, and Dimitri looked at me weirdly as I tapped my fingers lightly to the beat on the wheel. "What?" I asked innocently.

"I never thought you were the type for this kind of music?"

"Metal? Sure. I'm into a lot of music."

"But not eighties music." He stated.

"Or country." I added.

"Who's the artist."

"It's a band. Their name is Bullet for my Valentine."

He gave me a strange look. "Interesting name."

I laughed, imagining what he was thinking. "You have to admit it Comrade, you like it."

"It's…different."

I smiled. It wasn't a no.


	9. Chapter 9

"Exit coming up in 2.3 miles." The mechanical voice said.

"Is there a McDonalds or a Burger King around here?" I asked. I saw Dimitri raise an eyebrow to me.

"There are the following food joints: McDonalds, Wendy's, Burger King, Arby's, Culvers, A&W."

"Mmm. That last one sounds fabulous, what do you think Dimitri? For me, it's a choice of Culvers or A&W."

I could practically see him shaking his head at me in exasperation. "You pick."

"Well, A&W has makes their own Root-Beer and their foot long hotdogs are to die for!" I glanced over and saw his narrowed glare. "Okay, they are addicting."

"Go there then."

"Oh, and everything is on me."

I saw his confusion out of the corner of my eye. "What do you mean, everything is on you?"

"I mean, the bills, it's on me- well, technically it's on the Queen." I smiled devilishly, "I'm trying to make the biggest bills I can manage. Having you here is just a bonus."

He tsked me. "Rose." He said in disappointment.

"Hey, just because I am going on a mission for the queen, doesn't mean I am going to go easy on her. I still don't like her."

"And that's not obvious?"

"I hope it's obvious. She's very self-absorb." That is a lie. She cares about her people, but Tatiana doesn't want me to give anything away that I agree with her about anything yet, I also don't know if I agree yet. I also, sort of feel, that we are becoming understanding acquaintances. At least, that is the way I take it.

"Why do you hate her so much? I don't remember you being so pessimistic towards someone like this. Well, that's not including Mia, you two warmed up to each other in the end."

Pessimistic was somewhat of an understatement when it came to the queen a few days ago. "Hate is a strong word. I would go as far as strongly dislike her. I hate strigoi, but not the queen. I hate the fact that she passed that age law. Our race is going die off, and she is letting it happen. I understand the moroi are scared, but they need to grow some balls and learn to fight. It scary as hell, I will give them that much. However, when we fight back, we are not just stronger mentally and physically, but we are sending a message to ourselves and others around us, saying 'we are strong, and we will not go quietly.' It's insane that they are hiding behind us! I will not be sent into battle fighting for cowards, but for the people I love." I meant that part. I won't.

He sat there for a moment. "I agree. They do hide behind us. But Rose, it is what we do."

"No, we allow them to hide behind us."

"Yes, but think about it, we are also protecting them."

"Because they expect it! I don't want to die for _them_ at eighteen, or nineteen. I want to die for the people I love at eighteen or nineteen. Don't you get it?" I had to shut up. I practically said the same thing Dimitri said in the chapel when we were alone, when I was skipping curfew. _They come first,_ I need to get that drilled back into my brain. "Forget I said anything. It was stupid. This A&W restaurant is owned by moroi, so it follows our schedule."

"How do you know that?"

"This being from Abe, everything is moroi related."

I got off, and drove into the parking lot. "I am sure you will like this. I don't know if you ever tired this food before. It's my favorite." We walked in. The floor was brown tiles, the seats, orange fake leather, with yellow wooden frame, and brown wooden table. We sat down at a booth, near a window. I picked up a menu, and decided to order a foot long hotdog.

"Well, I know what I want, what about you?"

"Umm…" He was looking at the menu strangely, like he didn't know what the food was. "I don't know."

"Are you, I mean, have you ate food since becoming a dhampire again?"

He looked at me, gone face pale. "Not really."

"Then you really need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Involuntary, I moved my hand to onto his, and looked at him. His whole body went rigid, but didn't move or look at me. "Dimitri, your body is going to shut down if you don't get food inside of you. You are back, and you need to take care of yourself like you use to."

"It's still so strange." He said, and the way he said it, it was like he was vulnerable.

I smiled tentatively, though I knew he couldn't see it. "It will become habit and natural after a while." I squeezed his hand, and let go.

"Well, they have pretty good cheeseburgers here, too."

He forced a smiled. "I guess I can try that."

"Just try."

I picked up the phone and ordered. When I picked up the phone, Dimitri gave me a weird look. I laughed and told him this is how we order in this type of restaurant.

"I wonder what is going on back at Court."

"Well, your Lissa's guardian when you return form whatever mission you are on."

Yeah, the mission I sent myself on. I looked around our vicinity and saw that it is vacant; only Dimitri and I remained in the open. Know would seem like the appropriate time to tell him the truth. Well, here goes nothing. "Dimitri…" I said hesitantly, almost unsure if I should tell him right now. But really, if I wouldn't tell him, he would be walking into a lot of things blind folded, and that is dangerous, especially if someone is after that kid.

He picked up his gaze from the window, and looked at me. I think something in my voice drew his attention. "I have something to tell you… about what we are really doing." I sighed and looked out the window. I the sun was up, and it was getting hot. The sky was cloudless, and a beautiful baby blue. I leaned in, and Dimitri did the same. "Another Dragomire lives." I looked at him, and his face was what I expected, shocked.

"What? How is this possible? When did you find that out?"

"There is this wild, amazing thing called sex." I said sarcastically, then I went straight back to being serious. "I know, who would have thought that Eric would have had an affair? He was so in love with his wife. Even I was fooled."

"Its Eric's illegitimate child?"

"Yeah." I leaned in even closer. "I am trying to find this child, but there is something else."

He waited, looking at me expectantly, and even a little bit excited.

I looked him straight in the eyes, letting him know how serious this truly is. "There might be danger. A couple days ago, I found out someone broke into the Alchemist records and stole a file on Eric Dragomir. I think they are after this child, and I need to get to him or her before they do. We don't know what they found out, or if they found anything out. All we know is that they stole records."

"Does Lissa know this?"

"What do you think?"

"No."

I nodded my head. "I don't want to be the one to break the ice to her that her father was cheating on her mom. That would hurt Liss really bad." Our food came then, and I dug in. Dimitri picked at it. "Try eating a French fry first. If it tastes good, then go for the cheeseburger." I smiled, and he smiled back, shocking me.

"Only Rose Hathaway would think that."

"Well, it's a good thing I _am_ Rose Hathaway." I smiled at him genuinely. I missed these moments with him. If I could keep this part of Dimitri with me, then I would be content with that. But all of me still yearned for the old Dimitri. The Dimitri who never gave up on me, the Dimitri who said he loved me, and wanted to be with me. I missed that Dimitri more than I ever care to admit. And thinking about that, brought the empty whole back into my chest. My heart, which seemed to forever be missing…

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked, startling me.

I found that I was staring at my hotdog. "Just wondering how good this will taste when we find the other Dragomir." I said, lying smoothly.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. He picked up a French fry, and took one bite out of it. Then, I saw it, the hunger that I got when I eat chocolate donuts. He devoured the rest of the fry, and went to his burger. Now, A&W's burgers are not that small, but Dimitri took about four to five bites, and it was gone. I stared at him in almost an astonishing approving way.

"The next time we are here, we are having an eating contest." I declared.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think so."

"See, that is your problem! You hardly know how to have fun, let loose. Well, I am going to change that."

"Try."

I stared at him hard. I could feel that determination radiating off of me like I was a firework, showing all my colors. "Oh, I _will_ make it happen."

I swear, he was smiling inside. His eyes lit up, in a way that you could only know if you knew him. Just the way his eyes lit up like that, made me want to help him in forgiving himself even more than I already do now. I have so many tasks on my hand, I think I finally met my match.

In a lame attempt to start a conversation, I decided to get back to business, but he cut in before I could start. "Adrian seems like a good man."

That shocked me. From the first minute Dimitri met Adrian, he completely disliked him. He told me, more or less, to stay away from Adrian. I secretly wondered if it was because he was jealous of Adrian, and a part of me still wonders that. Well, looks like this is my ticket to find out. And to think, Dimitri walked into this one!

"Y-yes he is. He sure knows how to throw a party." And kiss.

"Seems like it's serious."

"Whoa. Hold your horses." Seems like he has his own questions, and I am the one to walk into it. Damn he's good. "We have only been dating a few months. Nothing is serious, especially with Adrian. But, like me, you will grow to like him." _And eventually love,_ I thought.

"He seems into you…a lot."

"Yeah." I said, and I looked down at my food, feeling guilty. All that pain I put him through, trying to get Dimitri back… He really doesn't deserve me. Adrian deserves better. I thought I was the one who was innocent. True, at one time I was, but when I got together with Adrian, he became the innocent, and me the criminal. I was supposed to be with him, not trying to get Dimitri back. "He…he shouldn't though. What I put him through…I wouldn't be surprised if he went out with another girl."

"If he did, what would you do?"

I thought about that for a minute. "I would let him."

"You wouldn't do anything about that?" Dimitri looked shocked. A normal reaction for anyone who asked me such reasonable questions, and I answer it with insane solutions.

I met his eyes. I couldn't tell you what expression was on my face, but I know it looked somewhere along the lines of repentant. "You don't know what I did to him. It's a miracle he still wants me. He should have thrown me away like a piece of garbage, but he didn't. I mean, he was upset, but he was there for me. He was comforting me. How on earth he did that, feeling the way he did…is just amazing. And that is why I would let him get away with sneaking around. And if he told me he didn't want me, I would understand. I really would."

He looked struck, like someone hit him over the head with a baseball bat. "What did I say?"

"You hold yourself down that low?"

Now I was in shock. Isn't that what he is doing to me? Doesn't he think I am unworthy? Because, that is the way he is treating me. He doesn't even want to be my friend. "Well, aren't I?"

He stood up, looming over me and I could see a spark of anger underneath those brown eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be kidding about something like that?" I said deadpan.

"Because…because, you are better than that. So much better." He said exasperated.

"You are looking at someone who caused an innocent man pain. A good innocent man. You don't know Adrian the way I do. He didn't deserve it." And he doesn't deserve me.

Dimitri didn't say anything, and I thought he would ask what I did to think I deserved that. Finally, he sat down, but he kept looking at me. And I was getting self conscious.

"Is my hair okay?" I asked, running a hand through it. Usually when people look at me the way he's looking at me now, they are one, thinking I am a sexy goddess. Or two, my hair is messed up and my make-up is smeared. I wasn't wearing any make-up, and I was ninety nine point nine percent sure he wasn't thinking I was a sexy goddess. That left me with one answer; my hair.

"Your hair is perfect, Roza. I just wish you would see yourself the way others do." I could tell what he mean was _the way I see you_, but I didn't push. I didn't want to push. Mostly, because we would go into that love fades, thing again. And that's just too damn much. Adrian patched it up a little bit, and I have no desire to rip it open again. Not now at least.

I went back to my hotdog, finally stuffing my mouth with good food. I could feel his eyes on me, and I didn't like it. I most defiantly didn't like the way this conversation went. It went from uh-oh to oh shit in just a few short sentences form each other.

"Rose, you ate that foot long hotdog if just five bites."

"I tend to make records. I think I can make a world record. I should try it." I smiled. "You ready?" I eyed his food. He ate everything, and I had a feeling he might still be hungry. "Should we order four cheeseburgers for the road?"

"That might be a good idea. And a large coke."

"A large Root-Beer, you have to try it."

"Okay."

I ordered the cheeseburgers and the drink, and before I knew it, we were off on the road again. The damn GPS told me to go, and fortunately, we made it to the hotel before noon human time. I parked the Hummer, locked it. And we went to check in. There was a young man, about Adrian's age. He was a blond, with cute blue eyes that could make any girl squirm. He had a nice lean body and from what his t-shirt would reveal, he has muscular arms.

"Reservations for Kimberly Ann." I said.

The guy looked me over, and from his smile, he liked what he saw. _Horn dogs,_ I thought with a scowl on my face. I looked at his employee name tag, and it said Brian. I needed to get Brian off my back, so I placed my hand on Dimitri's bicep, secretly loving it. I felt the electricity go through my body. Quit it, Rose. This is Dimitri, not Adrian. "For show." I whispered to Dimitri, because I saw the scowl on his face.

The guy looked back at us then, and frowned when he saw the contact between me and Dimitri. I smiled in triumph. "Room 201. Here is your card, Ms. Ann."

"Thank you. Come now, gorgeous. Let's get ready." I said to Dimitri.

Dimitri pulled out that wonderful full smile of his, the one that I rarely ever got to see. And whenever I do, it takes my breath away, like it did just now. Somehow, I got the feeling it wasn't entirely forced. "Of course, sweetheart," he said, and with that accented voice of his, man, it made it sexier than hell.

I blushed, not even meaning to, as we walked away. I pushed the button for the elevator, and as soon as it opened up and we walked in, I reluctantly dropped my hand. _Rose, you need to get a hold of yourself. You are Adrian's girlfriend. Not some single chick that can make moves on your ex whenever you want to. _

"What was that for?" Dimitri asked.

"If a strange man or moroi asked or compelled him to see if two dhampires or people came in as friends, then he would have a room number and a description to give him. I want to leave as small of a trail as I can."

He seemed to understand that. Maybe letting go of his arm was a good idea. We walked up to the room, and I swiped the card and opened the door. I got in and I froze up at what I saw. The room was huge, big enough to throw a college party in. I also saw thick, dark blue, luxurious curtains, plain wall, dark wooden dresser and a desk with a classy lamp. But what caught my attention was something completely dangerous, it could quiet possibly end the world.

One bed.

Okay, maybe that was freaking out a little bit with the whole 'ending the world' thing, but with Dimitri, no. I don't think so. But come on! One freaking bed! What the hell is this bullshit! This is a nice freaking hotel, and they can't afford two beds in one big room, a room that can host a college party in? You have got to be kidding me. I looked over at Dimitri, who ended up standing by me when I froze, was also starring at the bed. Was he thinking of ways we could use the bed…no. That is impossible. We are talking about Dimitri here, the Terminator, for God sakes. He is invincible when it comes to his feelings…or his wants. GOD ROSE STOP THINKING!

"Let me call and see if there is another room available with two beds." I said hastily.

"No, that could draw attention." _Mmm, maybe he does want to use the bed,_ a little voice inside me said.

"Right."

I went to the phone and dialed for the front desk. I heard a man say 'front desk' when Dimitri took the phone out of my hands and hung it up. "I am just trying to solve this problem." I defended myself.

"If you talk to Brian and tell him you want two beds, he will think we are not together."

"Then I will tell him a friend is coming over."

"The room is fine, Rose. End of discussion."

"Not 'end of discussion,' unless if you are volunteering to sleep on the floor."

"Rose, we are two adults, I think we can manage sleeping in a bed together."

I snorted. "I kick _hard_."

He sighed. "I don't really care." _He likes it that way, Rose._ SHUT UP, I told myself.

"Whatever, I guess we will just deal. I am going to make a call." I took the cell phone out of my back jean pocket, and called Sydney.

"Where are you at, Rose?" Sydney sighed.

I laughed, despite the mood I was in. Of course Sydney would think that, once she saw me on her colored ID "Haven't killed any of them just yet. I was wondering if you could fax or e-mail me the records that were stolen about Eric Dragomir."I said the last part as casually as I could manage.

"Rose you know I can't do that."

"Sure you can. All you are doing is just disobeying your superiors. I do it all the time."

"And look where you are."

"At a very nice hotel."

"I know, I picked it out, but that's not the point."

I wanted to yell at her, but I knew that would only make matters worse. Therefore, in a docile and smooth tone, I said "The point is, someone's life may be in danger. I need those files Sydney. Please, can you help me?"

"Whose life?" She asked flatly.

"I don't know, that is why I need those files. If I can't find this person, then they will be screwed."

"Fine, but Abe owes me, now."

"Thanks Sydney, and I am the one who owes you. Tell everyone I said hello."

"I will. Take care and be careful."

"Sydney, please don't tell anyone what I am asking you to do, especially Lissa."

"Okay, but just so you know, she is keeping an eye on me more than anyone else." And she hung up.

I turned back to Dimitri, who was sitting on the bed, looking at me. "Well, that was easy." I said.

"How is she going to fax it to you, or e-mail, for that matter."

"She knows what hotel I am at, and she also knows I have a computer with me. Abe would have told her, because he is her superior…somewhat."

"Okay, but until then, we should probably rest." Just like that, a million idea's slammed into my brain. But the one that my brain just grasped was the fact that I was alone, with Dimitri, in a hotel room…far away from any of our friends. Alone. With no one to disturb us….

**Mmm, I wonder what sort of idiotic thing Rose will do now. OR, will Dimitri try something? Tell me your thoughts. How did I do on this one? I know, it's not my best, but really. I love having feeback, and you guys really help me. Thanks for the advice. I got a comment saying that someone liked the fact that I write long chapters. Thanks, I don't like short chapters, especially when its dealing with a story that you like. Well, I will update as soon as I can next time.**

** PLZ REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Merry-almost-Christmas! I'm sorry about the delay. I have been trying to update as fast as I can, but I have to get money in to buy presents for the people I love, so I have been busy with work, school and even shopping! Boy was that fun, but man was it exhausting. lol**

**Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter. Please tell me if you thought it was entertaining, and if you have any idea's let me know, I love to work other people's ideas in. I thought I did a good job. Enjoy! **

I swallowed hard, trying so hard not to look at him. "I don't think I am tired."

"Rose, you are on the vampric schedule, not on the human's anymore."

Me, stay in an isolated room, with one bed and alone with Dimitri? That is one messed up idea. How many times have I daydreamed of being alone with Dimitri in a bedroom where no one could disturb us? Too many to count, karma is one twisted bitch. I have to get out of this room, before I make a complete utter fool of myself. I want Dimitri in my life, but I don't want to force myself on him when he doesn't desire me.

"I think I am going for a swim." Or drown. I can't believe how confused I feel. I want him, but he doesn't want me. I hurt over him, yet I yearn for him. To top that off, I am with Adrian, but I really want Dimitri, yet I am trying to be Dimitri's friend, and Adrian's girlfriend.

Damn, my life is fucked up. If there is a God, then right about now, he should send me a freaking miracle, because that is what my life needs. I went into my suitcase, and grabbed my favorite swim suit. It is a designer brand. I considered myself lucky to have such a thing with the amount of income I get recently. The suit is a two piece. Both pieces are bright white. The top piece has a round silver hook in the lower middle front that connects both sides so I don't flash everyone. The bottom has a silver hook on both, connecting the fabric. I went into the bathroom to change, and came back out. I bathroom has cream white tile floors. When I took my shoes and socks off, I found out that the floor was cold. I stood up straight, and put my hand on the marble sink and looked into the huge oval mirror. With the bright lighting in the bathroom, I saw my swimsuit sparked a little bit. My swimsuit showed off my cleavage, making me look even sexier. I took my ponytail holder out of my hair, and let my hair fall over my shoulders. I realized my hair was down to my mid back.

I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, then put my hand on my hip and did a once over look. I looked damn good. Maybe Dimitri might think so.

I opened the door and saw that Dimitri had changed and was wearing red swim trunks, which, to my aphrodisiac mind, left me with many, many wild ideas. Due to the fact that he has no shirt on, I saw how amazingly sculptured his chest and abs are. His thighs and calves were pure muscle, so even when he didn't move, they looked lean and powerful. His arms had muscle bulging out, with a couple vains popping out on his biceps on both arms. Even though his arms are packed with muscle, they are not bulging out like professional wrestlers. He took my breath away. The more I looked at him, the more I hurt, and I couldn't have that. I had to distract myself from his body and even memories that I once treasured, are now haunting me, so I looked into his eyes.

Wrong move.

He was looking at me the same way I was looking at him. I could feel his eyes sweep over my body, leaving no exposed area untouched by his eyes. My body went hot all over at his gaze. I was excited he was looking at me, which confirmed one huge theory: he still wanted me.

I wanted to say something witty and call him out on it, but that got stuck in my throat. "I am going; I don't suppose you want to come."

"I just put these on for my enjoyment." He sarcastically. I think I am rubbing off on him. I smiled inside, maybe I can rub something else off too; less control.

"Then let's go swimming." I said, while I opened for him to exit the room. He responded instantly, and walked through the door, pausing briefly for me, while I shut the door. Surprisingly, he put his arm around my waste. My body was thrilled at the touch, and leaned into his arm.

_No, no, no. You are supposed to be distracting yourself, not entertaining yourself, Rose._ I scolded myself. I with great self control (I have no idea where it came from, because seriously, I wouldn't ever do this) grabbed Dimitri's arm off of my waste. "There is no need for this. I think we showed him that I am unavailable." I wanted to sulk in disappointment because I said that, but I had enough of being teased. I see him every day; he is so close, yet so, so far away from me. It is not fair, and if I have any more of this, I will break down and probably end up in some mental hospital. I wasn't having that.

He frowned, but allowed it. "If you see someone or something suspicious, let me know. We will put the act back on."

Just like that, my mind plotted several attempted false alarms for him to touch me again. And again, I had to disregard every single one of them. I had enough rejection. Pretending that I am with him when I'm really not, is wrong and tactless. I just hope that I can keep the reason why I said no in mind.

Where had all this freaking self control come from?

I don't want to know, and quite frankly, it sucks and I don't want to know.

We were in the elevator then and I couldn't stop looking at him from the corner of my eye. He was so hot, so beautiful.

With a sigh, I forced my thoughts on the task at hand; Jane/Joe Dragomire. What on earth am I going to do when I find this child?

"I know that face. It's going to be okay."

I looked at him, stunned that he was looking at me. "I don't have a face."

"You have many faces. This one is your problem solving face."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up. We walked out and down a corridor, but I refused to stop the conversation there. "You pay too much attention to people, you know that?" I said with a smile.

"It comes in handy most of the time." He said matter-of-fact.

"True that. So, why are you going swimming? I thought you were the type that stays in and reads western novels." I joked.

He gave me a half smile. "I don't just read books, I like to be active every once in a while."

I gave him a smile, and switched the topic. "I wonder how deep the pool is. If I'm lucky its twenty feet deep." Most hotels only go up to twelve, but some of them go to twenty. We came to the end of the hallway, and met a glass door that was an entrance to a glass room with exercise machines. I identified the Bowflex Tread Climber, Body Craft Galena Pro, Body-Solid EXM 1500S and even the Wielder Pro 9940. St. Vladimir has the same type of machines in the weight rooms, except, the weights are much heavier. I could probably lift all of the weights on this machine. And of course there is the standard treadmill. In the other room ahead of this room, which I saw because the room has pretty much glass walls, is a gigantic pool with a diving board, a huge Jacuzzi, and to the left of that, is a beautiful wooden room, which I assume is the sauna.

I swiped the card the card that I remembered to grab form the room in the machine by the door, and once the green light went off, I opened the door. I almost didn't make it to the pool, because I stopped and checked out the equipment. This hotel seemed to have everything! Sydney didn't have bad taste in hotels, that's for sure.

"I think this place is growing on me."

"We haven't even been here an hour and you love it."

I turned back to the equipment and sat down on the Galena Pro, sliding my hand back and forth on a bar. "She's my favorite."

"I know. I played hell trying to get you to use other machines." He said, a smile in his tone.

I smiled, got up and left the room for the pool. I expected Dimitri to follow, but he didn't. He sat down on my favorite machine and worked his biceps, pulling the white bars toward the middle of his chest.

My insides went queasy, seeing his muscles expand like that. He made it look so easy; lifting the weights, but then again, to dhampires using human weights, it is easy. I turned from, needing another distraction. I decided to check the perimeter of the pool, and see how deep it goes. I opened the second door and walked through it. The water looked clean. The bottom of the pool was a couple of shades darker than baby blue, making the water appear blue from afar.

I walked from the shallow end to deep end. To my excitement, it went to thirty feet deep. This allowed me to jump off the diving board. I looked at the diving board, which was very long. It looked to be about four and a half yards long, and seven feet high above the water. The board was a pale blue, making it look older than it probably is. I walked up the steps of the diving board, and walked on it, making sure that it was steady. As I got closer to the end, my weight started to make it dip (as it is supposed to). I walked back, and decided to run off of it, pulling my knees up to my chest, doing a cannonball. I hit the water, and came up three seconds later, letting out a shriek. The water was colder than I expected it to be. I could feel goose-bumps going from my tippy toes, to the crown of my head.

"What's with the screaming?" Dimitri said, above me, smirking.

"It's cold." I said like it was obvious.

"I doubt that."

"Want to find out?" I challenged. "Oh wait, I forgot. You have cold resistance, because you are from an Arctic wasteland." I said.

He sighed, a smile playing at his lips. He went over to the diving board, and jumped off, doing a cannonball as well. He went down deeper than me, but came up beside me less than a foot away. His hair was wet, making it look as dark as mine when my hair it is dry.

An idea came faster than I could comprehend. I leaped out, putting my hands on his shoulders and with all my strength, pushed down, causing Dimitri to go underwater. He didn't go too far under, just about eight inches. Before I could let go, Dimitri's arms came out of the water, grabbing my upper arm, and pushing me under the water. Of course, that made me let go of his shoulders, so his head is most likely above the water. He didn't let go, so pushed at his stomach, and he let go.

I came up with a joking glare, and he gave me a wicked smile. "You had that coming, Roza."

I laughed. "Perhaps, but it was fun." And with my palm half way out of the water, I pushed it forward, causing water to splash him in the face. And it wasn't just a small amount; it soaked him, though he was already soaked. I quickly backed up, but still faced him

His eyes narrowed at me and he gave me a wicked smile. "Oh, it's on now!" At the same time, we both went into action. I went forward, towards the shallow end, and he went forward, coming at me. I screamed in excitement, hearing it echo off the walls along with the sound of splashing water. His feet touched the ground before mine, which is why he caught up to me, grabbing my waste, lifting me out of the water and throwing me in the deep end.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in excitement, as I was in the air and before hitting the water. I quickly reached the surface, and found that he threw me farther than I anticipated. I saw that he was coming at me, so I quickly swam, doing breast strokes, to the edge of the pool. Dimitri was quickly advancing, but before he could grab me, I reached the edge, used my chest and arm muscles to pull myself out of the pool. I stood up and quickly backed up towards the wall, my eyes still on him. When he got out of the water, and was straightening up, I ran towards him.

He heard my scream before he looked at me, and when I made contact with him, I pushed him over the edge, and into the pool.

As awesome as I thought that would be, it didn't turn out the way I planned.

You see, as my hands met his chest, his arms found my waste, and his hold was secure, and there was no getting out of it. We both fell into the water, with me screaming in excitement, making a huge splash in the process.

We both came up laughing. "That was fun!" I said.

"Yes, it was." He came at me and grabbed the sides of my stomach, and pushed me into the wall, with that rare, beautiful smile on his face. His eyes were full of amusement, and something else. Attraction? I don't know. But all I know is that my stomach was doing summersaults because of it. Why? His proximity or his gaze? Both?

I wasn't sure, but our laughter cut off. My back was against the edge of the pool now. His hands slid down to my hips, and he came closer to me. My hands didn't move from my sides I didn't even dare to breathe. All amusement in his eyes was gone, and whatever else was there took over, filling his eyes. And I was sure, that attraction and desire lit my eyes, because suddenly, all I wanted in that moment was his lips, his kiss.

He lowered his head, his gaze locked with mine.

"Dimitri." I whispered so quietly, softly that I knew he heard, but just barely. _Kiss me,_ I thought, _please kiss me._ _I know you want to kiss me._

And his lips met mine. One of his hands was in my hair then, and I wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling us closer together. His tongue glided against my lower lip, and I shivered, loving it. His other hand, slid down from my waste to the back of my thigh, hiking it over his hip. I moaned quietly, and deepened the kiss.

_Adrian_, a voice inside me said. And just after that thought came to me, we heard the door open. He snapped out of whatever world he was in, and slowly dropped his hands from my body and backed away, desire still in his eyes.

I could feel shock, and hurt line my face. His guardian face snapped back on concealing any feels from his face. He then got out of the pool, leaving without a word or a glance.

_He thinks it's a mistake,_ I thought. My throat tightened with the thought. I didn't know what just passed through us, but one thing was clear. He still had desire. Was it just for sex itself, or for me? Could that mean that he has the ability to love, or that he still loves me? I wasn't sure, but I had to find out. He is back, and you only have one life to live and you have to take life by the balls sometimes. This is one of the times when you have to take life by the balls.

I watched as Dimitri walked over to the Jacuzzi. When he sat down, his back faced me. What does that mean? What is he thinking? I wasn't sure, but that hole that I had when Dimitri was gone, came back and I wanted to cry because of the loss. I got out of the pool and went over to a nearby metal shelf that had towels on it. I grabbed one and dried my body. I was aware of the feeling of several gazes on me, but I ignored it. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked into the sauna, closing the door behind me.

When I shut the door, I exhaled, unaware that I was holding in my breath. I immediately felt the heat of the room, and my body relaxed, enjoying the heat, but my mind was spiraling out of control over what just happened, but mostly, I wish no one walked through that damn door. I would have loved to see what would have happened next. Would we have gone back to the room and made magic? I doubt that, not with me being Adrian's girlfriend. I climbed over the fist wooden bench to get to the second bench, which was higher off the ground. The benches are long in both width and length, which is nice and made it comfortable. I leaned my head back against the wooden wall. The color of the wood was pretty, light brown, almost a tan yellow. A long, black cylinder heater with dark red rocks was on the left side of the room (I am on the right). I could practically feel and see the heat rise off of the rocks. I sat there, soaking in the heat. There was an orange light on the roof, which was strangely comforting.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a few guys came in. They looked about Adrian's age. They all looked at me, which felt like they were more like checking me out, and climbed over the first bench and sat down, three feet away from me.

"What's your name?" The guy closest to me asked, leaning over. He had blue eyes and a pinched in face. He had designer trunks on, which I automatically labeled him a rich snob. He had the tone and the face. His body was a little bit toned, but it is clear this guy is not an athlete. He had small love handles.

Before I could tell this guy to go take a hick, the door opened and Dimitri walked in. He came in and sat down beside me, taking my hand and kissed my wrist. My stomach did summersaults again. Did he come in here to apologize for the way he acted? Maybe he came here to put on the act?

"Roza." And that was all I understood, because he started talking in Russian. I could make out a few words since going to Russia. 'Sorry' being one of them, and 'never' being the next.

I could feel tears spring to my eyes, as I comprehended what he said. The word 'never', pretty much said all I needed to hear. He said what we did was indeed a mistake, and he was sorry that it happened and it will never happen again. He will make sure of it.

I couldn't breathe, and the look on Dimitri's face was slightly shocked. He didn't expect me to understand what he said to me. I slowly adverted my gaze to the right and looked at the floor. He slid his hand and entwined our fingers gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I got up, dropping the towel and our hands. I looked at him, feeling betrayed, and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked to the elevator, resisting the urge to run up the two flights of stairs. I would be inside my room before the elevator even reached the first floor.

He could have been more considerate and rejected me when we got back to the room. No, instead, he did in with an audience, in a fucking language that I don't know. God, I need to learn Russian. Hell, I will just to piss him off. The elevator doors opened, and I walked in it, and pushed the number of the floor my hotel room was on.

I looked down the corridor, hoping Dimitri would run down it, and come to me, telling me that I misunderstood him. Soon, though, the doors started to close, and my heart started to pound, hoping he would come. The doors closed, and the elevator moved up.

He never came. My heart broke all over again. I swallowed back tears.

What will happen now; I ignore mine and Dimitri's past relationship. My love for Dimitri has to fade. Just like his did. _All Dimitri felt was sexual desire,_ I told myself. And it was the truth. That was what was in his eyes; desire, not love. My heart knotted up, and I knew that my heart would never be the same again. It will be forever broken. This heart, I doubt even Adrian can repair. But at least I had him, and at this around of events, I'm glad I have him. For some reason, my heart feels better when he is with me. One day, I will love him like I love Dimitri.

I got out of the elevator, over to the room 201, and opened it, shut the door, turned on the lights and went into the bathroom after I gathered my nightgown. I needed a shower since I had all the pool's chlorine on me. I used my shampoo and conditioner, the hotels doesn't smell good, nor is it healthy for your hair; makes your hair feel like straw. I got in and rinsed off the chlorine, with it the fighting chance to get Dimitri back. I am done fighting for Dimitri. He really doesn't want me, so I will give him what he wants.

I got out of the shower, dried my body and put on my nightgown (which just so happen to be one of Adrian's shirts). It went down to my mid thigh. I brushed my teeth and hair, and decided to go to bed, with wet hair. I was tired from the turn of events from the pool and the time of travel.

I shut the lights off and crawled into bed, moving the pillow sideways so that I can hug it like it's a teddy bear. I shut my eyes, and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a door closing, and shot out of bed like a bullet. Dimitri's eyes went wide, looking at me with some sort of expression that my mind immediately disregarded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

I shrugged, and turned away. "Doesn't matter anyway, just get some sleep."

He gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom, and I rolled (facing the bathroom door) over and shut my eyes. I heard the shower turn on, and I tried to keep my thoughts clean. I decided to go to Lissa, but found that she was asleep. I got out of her head and tried to go back to sleep. I don't know how long Dimitri was in the shower, but time seemed to stop as I drifted asleep.

I woke up, not opening my eyes and wanting to fall back asleep. I was warm and still tired from the day. I stretched my body and yawned, then I put my hand over my pillow…my hard pillow..? I felt my 'pillow' and found that it wasn't soft. In fact, it was rather hard. I opened my eyes, to see Dimitri's gaze on me. I didn't move, just looked at the vicinity. His arm around my waste (as if he holds me like I precious to him), my head on his chest, my body half on top of his. This would have been a beautiful moment if we were together and he loved me. With a rueful look, I got off of him and the bed.

Without a word I gathered my clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"How did you know what I was saying last night?" Dimitri asked solemnly.

"I picked up a few things while I was in Russia; that is all you ever need to know."I said bluntly, then I shut the door to take another shower.

When I was all done, I got out and found that Dimitri was all dressed. He went inside the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair.

There was nock at the door. I looked through the peep hole, and saw it was a woman, who had a hotel uniform on, with two huge folders of paperwork in her hands. I quickly opened the door to take the folders. "Ms. Ann, here are folders that was faxed over an hour ago." She handed me the folder and I took it. "Thank you."

I shut the door, and just then Dimitri opened the door, brushing his teeth, his hair brushed and tucked behind him in a pony tail. "Houh wa thau"

I faced him, putting on my guardian face. "A hotel worker, she dropped the files Sydney sent over. Looks like I have homework to dig into."

He spit into the sink and rinsed off his tooth brush and took some water in his hands, put it in his mouth and swished then spit. He turned, "We have homework to dig into," he corrected me. Coming up to me, I handed him the thickest folder, then turned away from him, military style, and went over to the desk and turned the lamp on to read.

I sighed. This is going to take forever. I opened the folder and read. "Eric was sending his mistress money electronically through a bank. We should find the name of the bank. And if we find the bank-"

"Then we will have a better chance at finding who the woman is." He finished.

I could feel his gaze on me, so I nodded-not look at him, but acknowledging he is right.

I wasn't sure how long we were reading, but I my stomach growled at me, telling me to feed it. I ignored it, knowing this was more important than my needs. I will eat later tonight, I promised. Hell, Chinese sounded fantastic, well, that's just me. I love Chinese food. I returned back to the task at hand.

Page after page I read, and nothing was out of the ordinary, and there was no money going to a different state or bank so far. Mr. D's salary was $300,000 a year and his removal over the money always had proof, like copies of recipes and a few thousand dollar withdraws here and there, but nothing huge.

Suddenly, I found a page with a huge withdraw. The year was 1996, in February. "Dimitri!" I yelled in excitement. "I found something. I've been watching Eric's balance and electronic withdraw and sending. He sent fifty K's to a woman in the year of '96."

"Does it give a name?"

I read. "No, but it does give an address to a certain bank that the woman withdraws money from."

"That's great, then we can work on that."

"Only one problem Dimitri."

He looked at me.

"I can break into houses, but not government property."

"Wasn't asking you to, we can ask Sydney to dig a little bit deeper."

"I doubt even the Alchemist have that power."

"Ask her, Rose." Dimitri said sternly. I wanted to tell him to go take a hike, but what other choice did we have? If I break into government property, I risk the going to jail for…practically my whole life, and to top that all off, I have no idea how to hack into a computer system that has the top of the line protection. If I can do that, then everyone better start calling me a freaking god.

On the other hand, which didn't have any better ideas or consequences, Sydney could probably get into those files of the government and know how to do it. The questions are will she do it, and will she get away with it?

"Dimitri, we are risking her career. We can't ask this of her. We are not just risking her life, we are risking her future, and her career." I shouted angrily. Doesn't he understand that we don't risk innocent lives, no matter if it is on or off the field?

He had his hard ass guardian face on, the one with steel in it that says 'don't play with me; I will kick your ass'. "You really want her to risk her career, and even her life?" I asked.

"Do it Rose, it's her choice."

"She's not going to say yes, unless if she is damn good with computer hacking." I got up and went over to a small table where I put my phone, and called Sydney. I heard the dialing tone, then the next thing I know, I heard her voice. Here goes the worst conversation with Sydney I will ever have.

"I had a feeling you would call." She said, amusement in her voice.

"How are the evil creatures treating you?"

"Like I'm royalty."She laughed. "Your boyfriend has been pampering me. I have to tell him to leave all the time. I thought he wanted to eat me at first."

Jealousy shot through me. "Excuse me? Tell him to lie off and remind him of his girlfriend, Rose. You know, a girl who can very easily over power him."

"I don't know, I kind of like it." She teased. "But I will, it is kind of creepy."

Okay, guilt pushed aside, I asked. "Dimitri and I need your help."

She went back to her business voice that I knew so well. "Knew that was coming, what with?"

"We found the bank Eric sent a great deal of money to, but we need a name. The only way we can get that name is if we hack into government proper-"

"I will see what I can do, but…"

"I know Sydney. I would never ask this of you if it wasn't important or big. I can do the little stuff on my own, but when it comes to computer stuff, I need help."

"I know how important it is." She sighed. "Give me a few hours, if not then a day. I will get back with you, hopefully with an address or a name. Where is this bank at?"

"Chemical Bank in Ann Harbor, the woman last withdrawal was in the year of '96."

"Okay, in the mean time, you and Dimitri get to Ann Harbor as quickly as you two can. If this girl is in danger, then you need to be ready."

"Thanks Sydney. I see Lissa has gotten to you?"

She laughed. "I still think she is evil, but…your right, not all of them are that evil."

"You still think I'm evil?"

She paused. "I know you're dangerous, but evil, I'm reconsidering it."

I smiled at that, and I could feel my heart glow. "I hope one day we will call each other friend."

"Maybe." She said and hung up.

I turned to Dimitri, and he was reading. "We have enough to go on, Dimitri, we need to get to Ann Arbor now. So pack your things up, because we need to leave as soon as we can. I will check us out, seeing on how I am pretty much already packed."

I just reached the door when he spoke. "Good job, Rose."

"Thanks." And I left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, Rose again. Listen, I am sorry about the last chapter. I wasn't too thrilled with the length of chapters 9 and 10 (hee hee, my weather channel is 9/10 News. I think its funny) so I made this one extra long to make up for the short length. I hope you will review. No one reviewed the last chapter, and I was disappointed. So please review. I love hearing what you have to say, what you didn't and did like. So please, review for me. **

I walked up to the front desk, and no one else was there, except for a moroi woman, who had blond curly hair that went past her should, with radiant blue eyes, and a cute nose. "Can I help you?" She asked when I approached.

"Yes, I would like to check out."

She moved the mouse on the nearby computer that was in a the left hand corner. "Room number?"

"201."

"Okay, give us the key's when you come down and you may leave."

I nodded, and left. I walked back into the room to find Dimitri in a chair, reading his western novel. I smiled, glad to see him back to normal. I saw that his black duffel bag was on the bed, ready to go. He glanced up when I entered, then went back to his book. The cabinet that was holding the tv, had a wide space in it, and that was where I put my duffel bag, so I went in and grabbed it. I then turned to Dimitri.

"Ready?" I asked.

He put a book mark between the two pages he was reading and stood up. "Ready."

I took the stairs this time, sick of using the elevator. To my surprise, Dimitri followed. I idly wondered if he felt the same. I felt lazy using the elevator. We reached the luxurious lobby, and went out to the parking lot, where my beautiful Hummer awaited us.

"I drive; you go to Lissa."

I grimaced at him. "That was your best shot? So not happening." I got into driver's seat, while he got into the passenger seat.

"I really think I should drive."

"Dimitri, it is okay to be jealous," I said in a therapist voice.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's not because I am jealous, it's because I want to know what is going on with Lissa. If it will make you feel better, when you are done checking up on her, I will pull over and let you drive."

I was irritated on how he was worried about Lissa. Better yet, he was using me to see how she is. Me! "Can't you just pick up a phone and check in on her like a normal person?" I snapped.

His face hardened. "You are worried about her too, I know it. Do us both a favor, and just check in on her." He said in a final tone.

I gave him my famous Rose Hathaway glare. He didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest. At this point in time, was very irksome to me. _Why, oh why do men have to be such assholes?_ I asked whatever higher power that could hear my silent question. With anger, I got out of the car, slamming the door shut, with a little bit more force than required to shut a door. He got out, in that calm way of his. It was amazing on how easy he can ignore me, which is why I decided to ignore him the best I can…that is if it is even possible.

I got in the stupid passenger seat, and put on the seatbelt. Dimitri had adjusted the seat so that it fit his long length. If he wasn't so damn tall, then he wouldn't have a freaking problem. Men, it's all their fault! Everything is their fault, I decided.

With a temper, I reached on the right side and pulled a lever that allowed the back to recline. With a growling sigh, I closed my eyes, but didn't go to Lissa. If I have to take spirit darkness away from her, I need to get rid of my own anger. Those two combinations could be most fatal.

"Relax." Dimitri said in a warning tone.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped, my eyes still closed. I could feel my face lined with anger.

"Why are you so angry?" Dimitri asked, slightly inquiring.

That question made me wonder why myself. It wasn't like me to get angry over something as stupid as this. I mean, I know this is my car, but still, when he mentioned Lissa, I would usually respond with no attitude or questions. Then a thought hit me: do I unconsciously take spirit away from Lissa? The Hummer engine roared to life, and I took in several deep breaths, letting go of my anger. When I was certain it was gone, I went to Lissa. I found that she was awake, and eating breakfast, talking to Tasha and Christian.

"I wonder why she wants to see me."

"I bet it has something to do with me and you. I have half a mind to tell her that we are engaged."

Lissa laughed at that. "No, just tell her you knocked me up." She suggested with a grin. That got me thinking what kind of reaction the queen would give her. Shock is a given, but what about astonishment or distain? Would she even care?

"Are you really going to give my aunt something to gossip about with other royals?" Adrian asked with a smile in his voice. Lissa looked over to him, and saw that he just entered the room and sat down at the seat across the table. Sydney followed after him. _Did she seriously spent the night in Adrian's room? _Lissa thought.

"Excuse me!" I said in astonishment! "Adrian!" I growled. I was suddenly jealous of Sydney. She was beautiful with her chopped blond hair and petite, curvy body. He wouldn't go for her…right? I mean, she would never go for a Moroi. Hell, she thought we were evil. So, I have nothing to worry about. Right? Right, I assured myself. I have nothing to worry about. She is only making friends, and doing her job for me.

I went on, but I could feel that my body was still tense, despite my reassuring words.

"No, but it would be worth it just to see her reaction. With her making me do all this political nice crap, I think I deserve to throw her off balance, even if it is for a few minutes." And Lissa wanted to do it. She felt she deserved to give the queen a little hell for all the things she had her do, and quite frankly, I did too.

Adrian smiled in amusement. "I can tell that you mean it, but knowing you, you wouldn't."

Lissa narrowed her eyes. "Just because you said that I will do it."

Christian smiled. "This should be fun to watch."

Lissa smiled at her boyfriend. "So, are we engaged and pregnant?"

To my surprise-and a little bit of horror- Christian put his hand over her stomach (which I would have punched him for if I was Lissa) and said "no child of mine is going to be a bastard."

I laughed, despite my urge to hit him. I will admit, sometimes Christian surprises me-both good and bad. Most of the time, it's bad. This one, I will label as bad. I would personally come up with a different way for revenge; something much more gruesome. However, they wouldn't like most of the stuff I would come up with. When I had to do community service as punishment from taking Lissa out of the safety of court, Hans had once told me that our views of punishment were different. Mine was simple: starvation and lashings, hell even put in a pit with strigoi. Hans view is much more complex and mild: filing paperwork and monitoring security cameras.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Come on, _fiancé_, escort me to the queen."

Sydney laughed. Laughed! An honest to god amused laugh. "I would love to see that."

Adrian's eyes lit up. "I will escort you."

Sydney hesitated, probably wondering if she was going to walk into a trap, or be executed for stepping on royal grounds without permission.

"I will protect you." Adrian said with a wink.

Color seeped into her skin, and she giggled. "Okay." I promptly ignored that. Nothing is going on.

"Yes, my dear." Christian said, bowing before he gave her his arm. They threw away what they we're eating and left the building for the royal palace. The moon shone brightly, lighting the way as if it was the sun. Through Moroi eyes, it was always bright, but with dhampire, it is slightly dimmer. Dhampire vision is five times better than humans, but compared to a Moroi, not the same. They are better.

They soon arrived to the palace, and the doorman let them in. I wondered why they went to her home, and not the courthouse.

When they entered, it was like the set off of the Princess Diaries 2. Expensive and elegant furniture was against the walls. Some were coffee tables; some were cushioned seats, and even wooden seats. The floor was white with gold streaked marble tiles. To the left side of Lissa's vicinity, was a huge-both in length and width- staircase. It had a gold rail, with the same type of marble for the stair's floor. To the left, was a wall that cut off into a square area, which indicated another room. On the wall, however, are portraits of past monarch rulers.

"Vasilisa." Queen Tatiana said, descending down the long marble stairs, her right hand on the gold rail as she came down. She descended with such elegant grace, that it made me watch in awe. The way her satin smooth, gold dress dragged behind her on the stairs made her look and have that powerful queen feel in the atmosphere.

"Your majesty," Lissa said, bowing to her in respect.

The queen was in front of her by then, with a calm smile on her face. "A pleasure to see you again."

Lissa smiled back. "You called for me?" Lissa asked, though it came out more of a statement.

"I did-" Before the queen could go on any further, Christian interrupted her.

"We have news we would like to share with you."I tensed in excitement, ready to see this blow up in Christians face. "We are engaged."

The queen went still, eyes wide in shock and her posture was even stiffer than before.

"And pregnant." Adrian said from behind her. I detected a smile in his tone that was obvious for anyone who doesn't know Adrian personally. If possible, the queen's eyes went even bigger, but then she quickly put on that mask of calmness back on, and her posture became relaxed.

"That is…quite the news."

"Yes, it is. However, you wanted to see me?"

The queen was at loss for words. And through Lissa's eyes, she thought that she saw disappointment in the queen's eyes. Like as if the queen expected more of her, and her to have a bright future and powerful future.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss Lehigh with you."

I could feel Lissa's guilt. She was thinking that the queen was going to call off their agreement because of her 'pregnancy.' Better come clean, she thought.

"Your majesty," Lissa started.

Christian cut in. "It's a boy."

"No its not."

"She wants a girl, you know women."

"I'm not pregnant." Lissa cut in fiercely, but keeping eye contact with the Tatiana.

"I know." Tatiana said, with a smile.

Lissa stuttered over her thoughts. "How do you-"

Tatiana smiled. "My nephew is smiling, that is how I know. You two must do better than that to pull a prank on me." Was she actually making a joke? Tatiana? Um, what possessed her? Someone needs to fetch a priest and see if a demon is in her, because Tatiana wouldn't act like this.

"I will gladly give them a few pointers, Aunt Tatiana."

She gave Adrian a warm smile. "Not too many, dear."

Adrian gave her that naughty smile of his, one I hardly ever see. "I will try."

Half disappointed in the fact that things didn't blow up in Christian's face, and half shocked that Tatiana could actually make a joke, I went back to my body.

"Holy crap!" I yelled. Dimitri looked over to me, curiously.

"What? You said Adrian's name, and you sounded offended."

"That's because he is putting moves on Sydney." I said in distain, all my jealousy rushing back to me. "He has me!"

I reached my hand out and turned the radio on. The more I think about Adrian and Sydney together, the more it bothered me. I thought about all the things Adrian has done for me, and compared it to her-which is nothing. That wasn't fare to Sydney. Yet, thinking of all things he had done for me, I started to think about all the things I done to him.

Damn, when did I pick up common sense?

Maybe he does deserve her. Hell, she could love him more than I ever could. So what is the harm in letting her have him? A pain rippled through my chest at that thought. Sure it would hurt like hell for me, but Adrian deserves someone who can love him, and only him. _I do love Adrian_, I admitted to myself. But, I am still in love with Dimitri, no matter how much I deny it. And, a part of me will always love Dimitri. And knowing that, how is that fare to Adrian? He is a good man, who deserves someone who won't and can't hurt him over their lost first love. And I am doing just that; hurting him. Always hurting him, it seems like.

I leaned my head against the glass window. I won't let him go without a fight, I decided. Adrian is worth fighting for. He is my safe haven. He helped me stay in one piece when I thought Dimitri was dead. He was my rock for a long time, and I am not going to let some girl-friend or no- take that away from me without a fight.

"Do you want to drive now?" Dimitri asked.

"Not really." I said, and to my surprise, my voice sounded like it was defeated and depressed. What is with that?

"Okay." Dimitri said, and if he heard my tone, he didn't acknowledge it.

He kept driving, but I soon grew hungry. "Dimitri, I am hungry, let's get something to eat. We have been driving for a while."

"What kind of restaurants are in this coming area?" Dimitri asked, not to me but to the GPS.

"Fast food or sit down restaurants." The mechanical voice said.

"Which do you prefer?" He asked me, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you want a break from driving? I wouldn't mind stretching my legs." I admitted.

"Sit down Restaurants." Dimitri declared to the GPS.

"La Senorita, Big Boy, Bob Evans, Tom Horton's, Culvers, Applebee's, Deans Grill, Chili's, and more. Do you want me to continue?"

"Do you like spicy food?" I asked.

He had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Now and then."

"Have you ever eaten Mexican food?"

"Yesterday it was American, today its Mexican?"

"Of course, what else do you expect in the presents of Rose Hathaway? We can have more American food, too. Chili's is fabulous too."

"Let's go there then."

"Okay. Chili's it is."

"Get off at nearest exit, then turn right."

Dimitri did five minutes later. We then had to drive ten miles out of our way to the next city, but whatever, right? We went in. Our waiter was a guy, with a black shirt that had the title of Chili's on it embroidered in the shirt. He had black pants on as well, but had a white cream colored apron on. He had black hair and blue eyes, though not like Christian's blue. This guy had more teal in his iris. He also had a diamond earring in his right ear and a girl voice, which I quickly labeled him as a homosexual. But what got my attention, was that he is not a Moroi, but human. This must be a town here all races are mixed.

"Your waiter will be with you in a second." He said, again with the girl voice after handing the menus to us. I tried to contain my discomfort.

"He's gay." I said in distain.

"Does that bother you?" Dimitri said, throwing that therapist voice around like I did earlier on.

"I don't see why men have to be attracted to the same sex. What bothers me, is that most of the good looking guys, and even polite guys are gay. What the hell is with that?" I sighed. "Just ignore my temper. I'm half surprised you haven't kicked me out on the side of the road yet."

"Your father would be very angry with me if I did that." He said amused.

"I don't think he will be too angry with you. I bet if you were him, I would be hitchhiking by now." The waitress came then and took our orders. I got strawberry lemonade, and Dimitri ordered a tea. I arched my eyebrow at that, but he didn't even acknowledge me when I did that. What sort of man orders tea? Is he going gay on me? I frowned at that thought. No, he isn't. He's too damn good looking for any man to have…or woman for that matter. Those western novels must really be going to his head.

I sighed, and drummed my front four fingers on the table while we waited in silence for our drinks. My elbow was propped on the table and I leaned my head in my hand.

"What happens after we get to Ann Arbor, and where in Ann Arbor are we going?" He asked after a few silent moments.

"I haven't the slightest clue." I admitted. "I figured we get a hotel room, and stay there until Sydney contacts us again with more information." And this time with the hotel, I will make sure there are two beds. I am not making the same mistake twice.

We stayed quite like that until the waitress came. I just noticed it was a girl, and a girl who was interested in Dimitri. She was Moroi, and she was very interested in him. The way she looked at him, and talked willingly to him only. _Hoe,_ I thought. When she looked at me, I gave her the cruelest glare I could manage and barked out my order. She looked frightened, and scurried away.

"No need to take things out on innocent people." Dimitri said with a smile and amusement in his tone.

Innocent, I think not! "Dimitri, in all your years of being a guardian, I would have thought you would have realized that no one is ever innocent." I said.

Dimitri laughed, and to my surprise, his hand found mine-the hand that was drumming fingers on the table. At first I thought he was going to pull away, he just had…what? A muscle spasm? No, he laced his fingers with mine. My heart nearly stopped. I didn't dare look away from his eyes, and I could swear I saw that loving look that he gave me when we were in the cabin, so long ago. I looked at him and I could feel that whatever I was feeling was plastered on my face. I quickly covered it up with attitude, thinking he was going to turn back into that hard ass guardian again.

"Exhibit A." I said, waving my free hand over my body.

Dimitri gave me one of his rare smiles. "Yes, you are trouble, Roza."

"I am; the kind of trouble that can be dangerous sometimes, to both health and sanity."

This got me another laugh, and by then, the hoe of a waitress came by and gave me another strawberry lemonade, and Dimitri another water. When she saw the contact between me and Dimitri, she frowned and walked off. I smiled in triumph inside. Checkmate bitch.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, suddenly more serious, but regarding me as an equal. I liked it best whenever he regarded me in this tone, mainly because it felt more comfortable and secure.

"Yeah." I said, wondering what he wanted to know.

"Before you went to Lissa, you were angry. As in, more angry than you should have been…that is for you. Were you taking the darkness out of Lissa last night?"

I dropped my gaze from his eyes. He recognized that too, huh? "No." I swallowed hard, hoping that my theory was wrong. If it is proven correct, I could be up shits creak. No way to stop it from coming into me. I will eventually go crazy. Last time I went crazy, I almost killed Jesse. What if I kill someone? It will be all my fault. I won't be able to control it. There is even a good chance I could never be Rose Hath-"

"Rose?" Dimitri's alarmed voice brought me back into the restaurant, and into Dimitri's warm brown, and panic eyes.

I attempted a reassuring smile, "I will find out."

Dimitri wasn't fooled. "Theories?" He asked. I guess he got used to our routine.

My eyes fell down to the table. "Nothing sold yet, not like the whole Vladimir and catching spirit darkness." _Yet,_ I thought. He squeezed my hand a little tighter than he should to reassure me it will be okay. I brought my eyes up to his and I saw worry in his eyes. That squeezed my heart…even though it shouldn't.

I wasn't about to tell Dimitri I was losing it in a restaurant where a lot of people could see me break down. Because I know I am going to break down. Our food came then, and he let go of my hand, and it felt like he was reluctant to let go. We dug in, but I suddenly lost my enormous appetite. I ate about half my honey chicken crispy crispers and half my corn and the cob and no fires. Very odd for me. Dimitri seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. When we were done, the bill came and I paid for it. We left the building, but Dimitri suddenly stopped. He was in front of me, so I ran into him. Before I could act, he put his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Roza, you have to tell me what's going on. I thought we agreed no secrets."

_Yeah, before you broke up with me._ I thought. My arms around him tightened, and his did the same. I could feel my heart start to bleed again. Loss.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you didn't want any part of me in your life. What changed."

He pulled back to look at me. His eyes were still troubled, but they softened into the eyes that I loved that said they loved me back. I realized my stomach was doing summersaults again.

"You."

I didn't believe that. There is nothing special about me. I could feel my face harden at that. He most defiantly knew that I was thinking he was lying.

"Rose, I am not lying to you."

"Then why did you say those things in the chapel? Why did you say that your love f-faded?" I trembled over the last word. That day still stung, and was still fresh in my memory. I don't think I will ever forget that day.

He took a step back from me, but kept his eyes on me. "How would you have reacted to killing innocent victims? How would you react to wanting to turn the woman you love strigoi, but when she didn't cooperate, you wanted her dead?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not lesbian. However," I continued after he gave me a cold look, "I wouldn't have pushed _him_ away and throw him away like yesterdays trash! I would have apologized."

"Would you have wanted to stay with her?" He asked, sternly.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in my voice, and it came out strongly.

"Are you sure about that answer. Think about it, Rose. You would have to look at her every day, reminding you of what you almost did."

"Except you didn't, Dimitri!"

"I almost killed you. You heard your father in the Hummer on the way here."

I scowled at him. "My father doesn't know anything about me. He only knows that I am trouble and I am his offspring."

"If you were the one that was turned strigoi, would you still want to be with me after everything that has happened?"

I looked at him, seeing his dilemma and what he meant. "Yes, Dimitri. I would still want to be with you."

"Why-no, how could you? Every time I look at you, a memory of what I did to you pops in my head."

"That's because you haven't forgiven yourself." I yelled, stepping closer to Dimitri. Dimitri held his ground, but he looked like he was ready to bolt away from me. He was acting as if I was the predator and him the pray. No- things are not like that with us. Not anymore.

"How can I? What I did to you and those other people… I deserved to of been staked."

I felt my body was primed for a fight, but Dimitri is in no condition for a fight. I forced myself to soften up. Dimitri needs someone who can be calm and gentle. He needs to be held and nurtured back to care- like a wild animal that was abused and neglected.

"Dimitri," I started, and my tone sounded like a rescuer trying to get a wounded and frighten animal out of its hiding place and into my caring arms. "You were turned against your will, meaning it wasn't you who killed those innocent people. It wasn't your fault. You need to know that, and believe that. No matter how strong your morals are, they were stripped from you when you were awakened. Things happen, that happened. I know what I am about to say isn't of any comfort, but it's true. I learned this by living, and reading and being educated: all living things die. One way or the other, those people were going to die."

"So I just helped shorten it." Dimitri snapped.

"No. They were going to die, fate chose that. Not you. It was out of your control. You had no say, and no way to help yourself or them."

"But I didn't kill you. Why?" I could tell that he was seeing my logic, and buying it.

"Because you wanted me for yourself."

"Like a personal possession."

"Yes." I nodded. "The strigoi had no need or wanting, except for blood, for the other people."

"I don't know Roza."

I reached up and touched one side of his face, gently stroking his cheek. He would need to shave soon; he was getting stubbs. I could feel them. "You know it was out of your control, Dimitri. Its okay, because it wasn't you. It's alright to morn over it and to feel bad about it. But know it wasn't your fault." I wrapped my arms around him then, drawing him into a tight embrace. He needed someone to hold on to, and damn it, it should be me! It should have always of been me.

"Roza." He whispered my name, leaning his head on my right shoulder.

**Please Review. No one reviewed last time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please keep reviewing. I am glad to hear that everyone thought my last chapter was spectacular! That made my day! I know that the last two chapters sucked, because there wasn't much detail in it, but I promise to put in more detail. I apologize for that. I have been updating as fast as I can. Because I am on break, I have more free time, however I am going down state (which is a four hour ride) and I will not have my computer with me. My original laptop got destroyed, but my insurance got me a new one! But I have yet to down load any software on it. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and please review. I want to give a special thanks to PatchesFallenAngel and Straweberry22. Thanks for reviewing and your commets; it means a lot. Thank you.**

I wanted to stay like that forever, to have him in my arms safe and alive and…somewhat mine. "I will always be here for you," I whispered, "always." _Because I love you. _

His arms tighten around me, and with that my heart gave a gentle squeeze of its own-and it didn't hurt. It felt right and sweet.

At the same time we pulled away, but we didn't move. We just looked at each other. Dimitri's eyes were red, like he was crying, or wanted to cry. I never seen this man cry before, and if I do, I know for certain that I will cry with him. This man is made of steel, regardless if he wants to admit it or not. But all steel will become soft when it reaches a certain temperature; he reached his temperature with me just now, I think and I could feel tears fill my eyes because of it. His hand came up and touched the side of my face, like I did his earlier. He leaned his head down, and for a few seconds I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. He leaned his forehead on mine and we just stood there. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and sighed.

After a few moments I spoke. "We have issues." I said.

Dimitri sighed. "Yes, and we need to work them out. Your problem is my top priority." He pulled back to look at me, but kept close. I liked that.

"No, it is _my_ issue to deal with. It's a both a blessing and a curse."

"What's it like- the bond?"

"It's like…having a double life. Your life is never your own. You either get sucked in her head by her emotions, or your apart of it, because you can feel what she feels, regardless if you want to or not. The only way I don't is if she puts up a mental barrier. She has done it a couple times, but I am the one that does it the most, and it takes a lot of energy. It is exhausting, but after a while, it becomes habit. Sometimes I forget I have it up and I don't feel her unless if I concentrate. Which, if you ask me, is how it should be without me even trying to put up a barrier."

"I can see where you are coming from."

"But you have an even bigger and harder problem to deal with though than I do."

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Forgive yourself."

The moment those words left my mouth, I saw Dimitri pull away both mentally and physically. My hold on him turned adamant. "I mean it Comrade. You have to forgive yourself, and know that it is not your fault. Fate has a sick twisted sense of both humor and ways to do things. Can you forgive yourself?"

He looked at me, rueful. "Can you forgive me?"

I looked at him, feeling my expression going from steel, to startled, to warm and soft. I lifted my hands up from his waste and put them on his sides of his face again. "I can't, because there is nothing to forgive."

"But what I did-"

"Was not you." I looked at him seriously with a little bit of steel. "The Dimitri I fell in love with, this Dimitri," my hold on his face tightened a little bit, then relaxed, "would never even think of doing such things to innocent people. You are a cowboy, remember? You wanted to put lawless bank robbers in line." I smiled. "That is the kind of man you are. A good man, with a beautiful and ambitious heart." I dropped my hand from his face.

Dimitri looked touch, but a little doubtful.

"We better go." I said before he could say anything. "We have a long drive ahead of us. You still want to drive?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

We got in the Hummer and left. We had to stop for gas before we went any farther. I bought two Snapple's, one for him and one for me. Since Dimitri seems to like tea, maybe he would like Snapple. I got the peach kind for me and the lemon kind for him. He doesn't seem like a peach-liking kind of guy.

We were off after that. I leaned my head against the window. I was suddenly tired, and before I knew it, I was drifting off and into a deep sleep.

Well not just any dream. I felt the familiar and warm presents of Adrian Ivashkov. We were in Adrian's grandmother's garden. It was just as I remembered it, bushes of flowers of all kinds. Some were night flowers and some were day flowers. There was a big weeping willow tree, with a stone bench under it, so that the bench is underneath the shade. Some of the weeping willow vines brushing against the bench, giving it a feel of 'the secret garden.'

"This place is always beautiful to me." I said, feeling Adrian behind me. He didn't wrap his arms around my waste; he didn't even make any contact with me. That was a bad sign.

"She is a cool lady."

"Maybe I might get to meet her one day." I said. Not that I really cared, I was trying to see if he thinks there might be a future with me.

"Maybe." That wasn't the answer I was looking for. Something is defiantly going on with Sydney.

"How is Sydney?" I asked. His face would defiantly give something away.

A big smile came to his face when I said her name. She defiantly has him wrapped around her finger. "She is great. She is pretty funny when she gets use to you."

"Does she still think we are evil?" I asked, with a small laugh, trying to ease my cracking heart. Yes, something is defiantly going on with those two.

"Actually, I think she is reconsidering her views. The more we are together, the more she sees things from a different view."

_The more we are together_, I turned away from him with those words circling around in my thoughts. Should I say that I know something is going on? If I let him go right now, then there would be no reason for him to cheat on me, and for him to break up with me. Hell, points for Rose Hathaway, breaking up with Adrian Ivashkov before he breaks your heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrian asked, putting his chin on my shoulder.

I could feel my strong walls coming down. "I was just thinking about you is all."

"You look sad." That is an understatement.

"Do I?" I asked. "I just miss you." Which is true, God I missed him so much. A part of me wanted to hurry up and get this over with so I can get back to him. I turned around and faced him. "When I get back, we should take off, just you and me. Remember that road trip you suggested when I came back from Russia?"

He smiled. "As fun as that sounds, Little dhampire, I don't think that is going to happen." That was all needed to know. That statement right there told me he was with Sydney, or that he wanted Sydney. I could practically feel the walls tumbling down, rocks clashing with rocks-like an avalanche. My heart cracked again, and my body felt like it was grieving again. I wanted to cry right then and there, and knew that if I didn't leave soon, I would; right in front of Dimitri.

"I knew it." I said, my voice cracking as I spoke. I pushed myself out of the dream and woke up, crying for the first time like I did when I lost Dimitri.

I brought my legs up to my chest and silently cried, and cried and cried. I wanted to go in a whole and die with my misery. I wanted nothing to do with men again.

Only a few hours ago, I wasn't going to give Adrian up without a fight. But the thing was, do I stand a chance? Do I really, stand any chance at all against Sydney Sage? She is beautiful, and does have a good heart. A part of my brain said that those two are like to different types of magnates- they attract. But…Adrian waited for _me_. Does that still mean anything? But that doesn't mean I am not going to stop fighting for him. Maybe it's because I am not there. Once Adrian sees me, he is mine…hopefully. But like hell I am giving him up without a fight.

"It's falling apart." I said my voice never sounded so defeated, and so detached. I let out another sob.

"Rose, what's wrong." I looked up and saw Dimitri above me. His body was stretched to the side, indicating that he had indeed pulled over.

I dropped my gaze. "Nothing of importance. Lissa is fine, so no need to worry."

A little bit of tension left is body, but not much. "The darkness?" He guessed, but he sounded like he was second guessing himself. My body wasn't wound up like he would have expected, which is why he probably was guessing.

_Lie_, a voice inside me said. And I did just that. There is no need to tell Dimitri that things between me and Adrian are being destroyed. "Yeah. Weird, huh?"

"Yes." He agreed. He turned and face front. He started the car and went back on the road. "Is it gone? Do you feel angry?"

"I'm fine. Where are we?"

"An hour away from Ann Arbor."

"Guess I was out for a while. Sorry." I suddenly felt embarrassed. I shouldn't have been asleep for that long. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought.

"Don't be. You need your rest."

"Are you tired? Do you want to sleep for a while?"

"No. I can wait until we get to the hotel."

I nodded and looked at the roof of the car. Things will most defiantly get ugly when we get back home. At least, for me it will get ugly. Break ups are never beautiful, unless if you are messed up in the head. At some time, I turned my head and looked out the window. We were in the suburbs of some city, but I wasn't looking at the vicinity, I was looking at the people. Lots of teenagers were out tonight. There were couples walking down the sidewalk holding hands. They have no idea how lucky they are, it thought.

"Three guys in one year. Way to go Hathaway." I whispered to myself. I suddenly found myself thinking of Mason, and what we went through. Though we were never technically together, we still hand some feelings for each other. I thought my feelings were attraction, but I then realized that our commitment was only for friendship. Mason was a wonderful guy, but I wanted only one man, and Mason wasn't him.

"What kind of hotels are around here?" I asked the GPS.

"Hilton, Holiday Inn, Ramada, South Beach."

"Go to Hilton." I said. If I was going to be in misery, then I wanted a freaking message.

We arrived there within the next half hour. It was a long drive for me, mainly because I wanted nothing to do with anyone. Twice, Dimitri tried to talk to me, and I wanted to just mope. I ignored some of his questions, and he just went with it; he didn't push. He must have thought it was the darkness, which I was grateful for, but I think he is starting to realize that it has nothing to do with spirit and everything to do with my personal life.

Maybe this is why Dimitri is so antisocial with everyone-because he is afraid to feel anything for anyone. Life sucks, I realized, more than anyone really lead on.

When we walked into the lobby, everything smelled expensive. The furniture and the glass tables looked expensive. The food (which I am sure is worth every penny) must have cost a fortune. When we walked up to the front desk, the desk looked like it was made of a dark cherry oak tree. There was a dark burnet dhampire, mid thirties, with chocolate brown eyes and a warm smile. She was shorter than me, but I could tell that she was a part time guardian. "Welcome to the Hilton Hotel, how can I help you?" Why do they always say something so damn similar to fast food restaurants? Maybe that is her second job?

"We would like to check out a room for the night."

"Name?"

"Kimberly Ann."

She looked on her computer. "I'm sorry, but do you have a reservation?"

I looked at her sheepishly. "Afraid not, we didn't expect to pull over for sleep, but looks like we have to."

"Well, life happens, Ms. Ann." She said warmly, with a smile and understanding. If only she knew me. "We have a top a room next to an exit if it is needed. Do you wish for that?" she asked, knowing we are guardians.

"Yes, please. Is there a bedroom with two beds in it?" I said.

She nodded her head. "Your room number is five hundred four. Your total is three hundred fifty six dollars." At times like these, I am so glad that I am not paying for rooms. I handed her the credit card that my father gave me.

"Can I get a message please?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, I will make an appointment for you." She looked at her computer, pressed the mouse button a few times. "How does nine fifteen sound to you?"

"Sounds like paradise." I said.

She laughed. "Would the gentleman like a message too?"

"No thanks." He said. He took the card from the counter and walked off to the elevator. I gave the burnet a smile good bye, and followed behind Dimitri. A few yards away from the front desk was an elevator, and Dimitri took it. I stood beside him and looked at the doors, waiting for them to open. I could feel his gaze on me. I could tell he knew something was wrong, and I saw him open his mouth to speak, but the doors opened up, and I was thankful that I had something small to do, to ease the tension between us.

That didn't stop him from asking when we were alone together in the elevator. "Did I do something wrong?"

I looked at him in surprise. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Because you haven't looked at me since your break down in the car."

Oh. I looked down. "I'm just embarrassed about it. I thought I had it under control. Just glad it wasn't anger."

"I have the feeling you're lying to me."

I looked up at him, gazes locked. "I'm not lying." I held his gaze a moment longer, then looked down to the floor. He moved towards me and put his arm around my waste. "I'm here for you."

That made me smile a little bit, but Sydney and Adrian was still fresh in my mind, and it still stung. "Just make sure I don't kill anyone." I said, and I wasn't joking, meant it. I could have beat Jesse to death if it wasn't for Eddie stopping me.

"I will." He said just before the doors opened. And as soon as they opened, I walked out of the elevator, but he never released his hold. We were walking side by side, with his arm around my waste, like he and I were a couple. I fantasized with that for a second; yes, that seemed right. Wish it were real.

"What are you smiling about?"

Just like that, I whipped my smile off my face. He wouldn't want to know. It would most likely scare him. "Nothing of importance."

"I want to know." I think he secretly liked my smile. Or maybe he thought I was a lunatic now.

"Has anyone told you about Avery?"

"Who is that?"

"Just some spirit user who tried to kill Lissa."

I felt his body go from stiff to edgy. "Where is she?"

"Relax comrade," I laughed. "We took care of her."

"Who are 'we'?"

"Lissa, Adrian, Oskana and me."

"You met Oskana?"He was surprised at that. He looked down at me.

I smiled. "She is a wonderful woman. Her husband Mark is just like me."

"I know. That is how I know about shadow kiss people." He said, looking down at me with one of those rare smiles.

"Well, when I was in Russia, I kept checking in on Lissa. At first, I didn't realize that Avery was a spirit user until I found out who kept pushing me out of Lissa's head. And her two shadow kiss companions, well- Avery couldn't have just texted them from her phone in super speed to tell them she needed them now. So, as usual, I came to the rescue, and with Oksana's help, I managed to communicate with Lissa." Dimitri was about to ask how, but I kept going on before he said a word. "Don't ask; Oksana was more like the taxi driver, or the telephone receptor so that the messages go through to one another. Anyway, Avery tried to kill Lissa so that she could be more powerful," We were just walking in our room. The room took my breath away. It was five times better then the Best Western we stayed at last. The beds had gold outline of a diamond and white as the background on the sheets, with white pillows. The curtains were white, and the color of the walls was a faded yellow. The room had three expensive comfortable chairs and a cherry oak table to sit down and eat. The desk, which was huge, was the same type of wood, but it had a black leather seat for the guest could sit down and do work. I am guessing the black seat spins around. I dragged my gaze away from the room and back to Dimitri.

Dimitri was looking at me funny, like I amusing him and something else. I couldn't quiet put my finger on it, and my stomach said not to investigate further. With that concluded, I picked up where I left off. "I came and I had to coach Lissa on how to throw a punch. It was awesome by the way, if not for the dangerous circumstances. She socked him, like really socked him! It was fabulous!" I said approvingly with admiration and excitement.

Dimitri laughed. "I can't see Lissa throwing a punch."

"You- I mean, we should have been there to see it! Anyway, spirit fried one of her companion's brain, but Avery went crazy. She is locked up, thank God."

"That's good." He relaxed, and when I mean relaxed, his shoulders went down like three inches. I think whenever I am around, he lets his guard down because he knows I am a capable fighter. Maybe with my long story, I can dodge his question, like I did at Chili's. "So what is the point?"

I played dumb. "Point?"

"There was a point to what you were saying."

"You wanted to know who Avery was."

"Rose." Dimitri said with that 'don't mess around with me' voice of his.

I was suddenly afraid of what his reaction would be. "You wouldn't be interested in knowing. You would think it's stupid."

"Not likely, tell me." He shut the door and put his hand on the small of my back, leading me farther into the room. I sat down on the bed, and he sat beside me, which was going to become awkward to him soon.

"Well," I swallowed hard, "as I said, I came to the rescue. Avery didn't like that, so she tried to push me out, but somehow, I pushed her. Anyway, she tried a different approach, and this one…well it worked for a while."

Dimitri looked at me expectantly, he moved closer, so our knees were just touching. I went on, needing a distraction from the contact we had. "The bitch dug into my memories, and things that I wanted. She made an illusion that I you came back from strigoi, and we were together. I was Lissa's guardian, and we had our own place…" I drifted off, and stopped. He wouldn't be interested in it.

"Proceed." He said, and it sounded like he was genuinely curious, but there was a quality to his tone that made me go on. It sounded almost hopeful.

"It was like walking into a real place, our place. I could feel your presents in it, the love and the familiar presents of home and sanctuary. It felt so real. And the thing was, I wanted it to be real so, so much. The bitch found that out. She found you in my mind and memories, and used that against me. She made up a picture of us. The picture…" my mind was on the memory of that picture. I found myself looking at the wall, but only seeing the picture. "The picture is what captivated me the most. We were in a park, and it was fall. We were close together, trying to fit in so that the camera got us. You were smiling that rare smile of yours, and I was smiling radiantly. It's the kind of picture that people shows how happy and in love you truly are." I felt my heart start to bleed over the memory, both wanting it badly and knowing it will never happen.

It was silent and I wished he would say something. Finally after what seemed like an hour, which, when I looked at the clock on the table beside us, was only three minutes. "You really…wanted that."

With a strength I knew I didn't posses, I looked him in the eyes, and said "I still want it." I stood up and walked to the door, knowing he is going to tell me how he doesn't love me, and how can't love and all that crap.

Before my hand even touched the handle, I was pinned to the wall, back against the wall, with my arms above my head. "Roza, why are you doing this to me?" He sounded pained. His head was down my shoulder, which sent a thrill through my body.

I was surprised. "What do you mean?" I honestly have no idea what he is talking about. What am I doing to him? Giving him a hard time? He wanted to know what I was thinking, and I told him. Hell, I even warned him that he wouldn't want to know.

"Only you could be this hard." His hands slid down my arm, over my breasts, slid across my stomach and my waste, past my butt and stopped and my thigh, then he lifted it up, and picked it up holding it on him. My heart stopped.

The bed is only a few feet away…

_Adrian_, a voice whispered. _You are still with Adrian._ But he is cheating on me with Sydney, so how is this any different? _Because you are better than that._

Back to reality, Dimitri's lips touched my neck and I almost moaned with pleasure. God, how long has it been? I needed to speak, but my throat was tight.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he leaned in closer, so that our bodies were crushing together.

His teeth nibbled my earlobe as he spoke. "Only you can be this irresistible."

It was like a splash of cold water on my face. I pulled back. "That's all you feel, attraction?"

He looked up, puzzled. "Well, there is lots of that."

I could feel my heart race. "But you don't love me."

He looked startled that I asked that. "I…" He said.

"You what? Don't know?" I could feel devastation light every feature of my face.

He didn't say anything, so I pushed forward. "Do you still love me?" I asked seriously, looking him in the eyes. I felt like a pleading girl, trying to keep the one she loved..well, which is what I am.

He didn't move, so we stood there just like that.

It was bugging me that he wasn't speaking. "Well, there is one way to find out." I said. He looked at me questionably. I stretched my neck out far enough so that our lips were only a centimeter apart. "Kiss me."

Well, when I said the word 'me', it was muffled, because as soon as I said 'kiss' his lips were on mine. My tongue traced the bottom of his lips. I heard him moan and I smiled, but does that mean he still loves me? It proves, most defiantly proves he still has attraction in him, but what about love? Our tongues danced together. His left hand tangled in my hair, and I raised my left hand to the top of his back, and slowly traveled down his spine, with one finger sliding down on his skin. My hand paused at the small of his back. Any farther…well things could get out of hand both good and bad…if you know what I mean. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and my skin went hot all over. Soon though, we broke apart. I looked him in the eyes, and I saw that he wanted me, but I also saw something else, but I didn't stay close enough to see it. I spoke, and whatever he was thinking and was showing in his eyes was gone. A part of me was relieved by that.

"Just think about it." I stepped away and walked out the door.

I needed a massage more than ever now. I looked at my cellphone's clock. It was only eight thirty. What can a girl do around here to for forty five minutes?

I went to the main lobby and walked around, looking at a few shops and. At a long corridor, I spotted a sign saying 'bar.' That is what I need. And I needed a drink right now. I walked in and sat down in the middle on a stool by the bar. I wasn't sitting there long until a ripped dhampire came over to me and asked me my name. He looked about twenty three, and had brown hair, and blue eyes. He wasn't that bad looking. In fact, he was hot. He had nice lips, and perfectly white straight teeth. He had stubbs on his face, like Dimitri did, and it was hot. In fact, it made him look even sexier, like it did Dimitri.

"Rose." I said with a smile. "Care to buy a girl a drink? I had a hard day."

He laughed and motioned for the bar tender to come to him. "Don't we all. What do you want? I am Damien by the way."

I sighed. "Something hard."

"Russian vodka?"

I thought about that. I wasn't sure.

He laughed again. "With that face, I bet you had it before and it wasn't a very good experience."

"I was at a friend's funeral. Got piss assed drunk. Why not? Give me a few shots."

"Where you from?"

I put the glass up to my lips and quickly leaned my head back, drinking shot. It went down just as hard as the last time I drank it. "Montana. You?"

"Chicago, but it's been years since I have been there."

"Well, its not as dumpy as it use to be. The state put the tax payer's money to good use."

He laughed. "That's nice to hear. When were you there?"

"About two and a half years ago. They were just finishing construction work when my charge and I left. Too bad we couldn't stay and see it when it was finished. Some of the rocks they were putting up was rather pretty."

The bar tender refilled my shot and I drank it immediately, and sighed in satisfaction. "This one is on the house. You look like you need it."

I smiled at him wistfully. "How many people like me do you see?"

"Lots, you are going to need more of this stuff."

I sighed. Damn. He refilled my drink, but this time I waited a few minutes. The first one went down hard, but the second one went down easier. Third ones the charm. I drank it, and I was right. "One more please." The bar tender refilled it.

"So, where is your charge?" I asked.

"I'm off duty. I am here for a vacation."

I sighed. "I don't know if I can ever do that. If I lost her, I would go crazy." And I meant that more literally than he could imagine. Anna went crazy when Vladimir passed away.

"I was like that too, but I realized that you have your own life. Yes, they matter, but you do too. Moroi life's are precious, but so is your own. Keep that in mind, Rose. Have fun while you can."

I smiled. "I live my life in the now, most of the time. My nickname is reckless." I snorted. "Aren't I just lucky."

He scooted over to me. "Want to come to my room?"

I sighed, suddenly exhausted. "I'm going to pass." I wasn't quiet that drunk yet, and I was still waiting for Sydney to call me.

"Okay, maybe next time." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Rose?" A familiar accented voice said beside me. The bar tender refilled my shot. I took the shot, lifted it to my lips, leaned my head back and drank it. I set it down and looked over to Dimitri. He had a frown on his face.

"You shouldn't be drinking."

I sighed again, for what seemed like the millionth time. "I don't really care. Life sucks and I am dealing with it." I lowered my head down to the table, my forehead making a smake on it and I groaned. Not in pain, but in frustration. Why is my life so fucked up? Spirit, Adrian, Syndey, Dimitri, this lost Dragomir… what else is going to be piled up on my list.

"There are strigoi here."

I let out a scowled. I didn't want an answer. I was being sarcastic. "Well, if they come, then they have someone to be scared of." That sounded really pensive, but I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was have my life back to normal. I felt like a complete moron for telling Dimitri what I was thinking. I should have kept that to myself.

"Roza, we need to talk."

My shoulders sank. Another pep talk. Great, just great.

I got up, I went to take money out of my pocket by Damien took my hand and brought it to his lips. "I will take care of it. It is the least I can do for a troubled beautiful lady."

I smiled, it's been a while since someone said I was beautiful. Adrian said I was hot, but Dimitri was the only one who ever said I was beautiful. And for some reason, being called beautiful felt a lot more special than saying hot. When someone says I'm hot, I guess I feel more like a playboy model than anything. And playboy models don't get much respect.

We walked out of the bar. "I don't want to talk."

Dimitri put his hand on the small of my back again, urging me forward. "Yes, we need to talk."

Just as we entered the room, my phone went off.

"About damn time!" I yelled at Sydney.

**Now review please!**

**Sincerely,**

**Rose.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas everyone. Here is a chapter/present from me. Enjoy. Please review when you are finished. I would like to say thank you again to everyone who reviewed last time. I got more than I thought I would. Thanks again, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wasn't expecting to update a new chapter so soon, but I wouldn't stop writing. I think I am as addicted as everyone else. **

"Sorry." She said, and it sounded like she meant it. "It's harder than you think. I had to pull a few strings."

"Let me guess, I owe you."

"No." She said, matter of fact. "I did find a name though. A Ms. Emily Manstrano."

I was silent, recalling Jill's features. The eyes, the hair…of course. "Damn, I should have known." I said. It was so painfully obvious. The Dragomir legendary eyes.

"Rose?"

"I know the girl. The missing Dragmoir, I know her. She trusts me, but I don't know how well things will go with Emily. She is protecting her that is for sure. Her home is in the suburbs of Detroit, isn't it?"

"Yes, then you do know her. The paperwork doesn't give a name for the child, but I guess you already know her. How do you know that Emily is protecting her daughter? I mean, if she really is a royal, then wouldn't Emily want her to be recognized so she can have the best protection available?"

"You don't know what the royals are really like, Syd. Adrian and Lissa are the only ones that are good. They see people for who they really are. The rest are just power and money hungry. Thanks Sydney, you helped out a lot. Can you text me the address?"

"Sure thing. But Rose, be careful. Come back to us in one piece."

Us? Does that mean the whole gang or her and Adrian? "Sure thing." I said curtail. Things are going to get really ugly when I get back to court._ If you get back,_ a voice said. _Shut up! _I thought.

I turned to face Dimitri. I looked at the time. Nine fifteen. Looks like we won't be having this discussion. I smiled. "We better leave now. I know who the missing Dragomir is. I will explain on the way. First thing first, I we need to leave now. I grabbed Dimitri's bicept and towed him towards the door.

"Why the hurry?"

"Remember what I said about how there might be danger?" And just like that, Dimitri was in front of me, making no effort to keep up with me. We made it to the Hummer in twenty seconds flat. Dimitri took the driver's seat, and me the passenger.

As if on que, I got the text message from Sydney.

"22147 North St." I said out loud.

"Calculating and programming." The mechanical voice said. After a few long moments of silence, the GPS said "head south and ketch Interstate I-75."

Dimitri booked it. I thought I was good at hitting the gas peddle, nope. Not in the presents of Dimitri Belikov.

We pulled out in the intersection just as I saw a car pulling out, and the yellow light go red. "DIMITRI!" I yelled, panicked that we were going to die before we could get to Jill. Horns flared and brake lights flashed red, but Dimitri kept going straight and going as fast as he dared. We made it out, managing not getting hit. My heart was pounding, and my breathing was rapid. Though it only lasted about six seconds, it felt much longer. I have to say, fighting strigoi was less scary than that.

"Let's not do that again. I died once in a car accident, I don't feel like doing that again."

He grunted. "As I recall, desperate times call for desperate measures."

I glared at him for a brief second, though he never looked at me, I swear I saw him smile. "Drive," was my response.

We got on I-75 then, and it wasn't but seven miles that the GPS spoke again. "Get off on nearest exit, then turn right." Dimitri did that and he made another right, then a left. "You will arrive at your destination in 1.4 miles."

"Get ready for the bombshell." I said. "And slow down, let's not draw attention to ourselves. We are here to get help, not kidnap."

Dimitri slowed down, finally seeing something of what I was saying. When he pulled over, he looked at me. "You go first, these people may know you."

"They do. It's Jill. Do you remember her?"

He nodded. "A little bit. You introduced us at the elementary campus?"

"Yeah." Waisting no time, I went on talking. "I guess you are right, I will go first. I met her mother, Emily after graduation, so the mother knows me a little bit."

"That and the fact that Jill trusts you, and looks up to you will put an edge to the situation. Jill will want to side with you, because it's_ you_."

I nodded while I unbuckled my seatbelt. "I will stay here, you be careful."

I smiled at him. "When am I ever careful?"

That got me a bigger and warmer smile. "Wave to me when you are ready for me to come in. And, you are going to have to explain how spirit turns strigoi back to their original form.

"I've got it covered, Comrade." I tapped my finger to my temple. "I'm slightly intelligent."

He rolled his eyes. "Get out."

I got out in a lighter mood, but that quickly vanished as the seriousness of the situation hit me. My pace, which was slow, became faster-almost a jog, as the thought that Jill might not be there. The house was blue with white shudders. The door was an elegant blue glass, with cream rims on the side. It was the suburbs of Detroit, but this was an elegant house for this part of the city. I knocked on the door, all the while, holding my breath.

I waited, and while I waited, I became more and more anxious. Was everything okay? Is Jill alright?

The door opened, and a beautiful Moroi, with green eyes opened the door. She took my breath away, not with her young beauty, but with relief that she is alright. "Jill!" I breathed her name heavily with relief.

"Rose!" She smiled, both in shock and excitement. "Did you come to see me?"

I smiled. "I came because of you. Is your mother home?"

"Yeah, she is making lemonade. Want some?" Jill moved to the side of the door, giving me plenty of room to enter the house.

I felt all of my tension leave my body; my shoulders relaxed. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dimitri watching. I gave him one nod and went in.

"How is your summer going?" I asked, sounding friendly and curious.

"Boring, I want to go back and practice more with Christian."

"He feels the same way, believe me."

A few moments of silence passed between us as we walked to the living room. The living room's color was yellow, but the couch, love seat and Lazy-Boy recliner was all gray, giving it a homey feel. There was even a fireplace, which was marble white. I could tell it was a propane user kind, because of the glass was completely closed off. The carpet is a light gray, practically identical with the furniture. There was light brown wooden side table by the couch, with a fancy lamp on it, with jewels hanging down from the lampshade. Above the couch is a big window, as long as the couch, which is about two and a half yards long. I sat down on the couch before Jill spoke.

"Rose, what are we going to do? I want to defend myself. I don't want to be like the average Moroi and be completely dependent on the guardians."

I sighed, and she sat down beside me. "Momma doesn't know about me practicing using my magic in self-defense. If she knew, she would blow a head gasket. "

I could see Emily doing that. Hell, if I was her, I would too. She is my daughter, and I wouldn't want her to be anywhere near harm, but what Emily doesn't realize, is then we grow up. There is a very real possibility that one day Jill will need to know how to defend herself. Guardians are becoming scarce and the Moroi will need to learn how to defend themselves. But what they don't see is how great they can be when they use their magic. Christian can become a great warrior when he uses his fire magic. He saved my life, imagine him saving more with it! That is what Emily is missing.

"I don't know Jill. I really don't."

Her face fell, and I realized that she was hoping I had an idea, like I always do. It was then, that I decided to teach her how to defend herself. I may not be good at it, but if I can recall my trainings in class and with Dimitri, then I might be an a-okay teacher. "Jill- if I teach you a few things," her whole face lit up like it was Christmas morning; "you will have to promise that you won't mention to anyone where you learned these moves. I can get in serious trouble for this."

Her face became a serious look of understanding, but excitement still shown through. She suddenly leaned over, giving me a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, Rose!"

I didn't feel much like smiling, but I did, despite myself. I wanted to please Jill. I have always wanted to please people I felt was important, even if they are a stranger. I hugged her back. Just then, Emily came in with two clear, plastic cups of yellow lemonade. "I heard we had company." She said with a smile.

"Hello again, Ms. Manstrano."

She came over and set the cups down on the wooden table beside me, then she gave me a hug. "Call me Emily, Rose. It's great to see you again."

I started to smile, but the seriousness of what can happen wouldn't let me smile. "What is it?" Jill asked.

"Emily, I actually would like to talk to you about something."

Just like that, she knew I knew. Her face became somewhat impassive, her shoulders sank in defeat. She knew Jill was coming one way or the other; force or willing. She nodded and headed back the way I came, expecting me to follow. I did. We walked through a small hallway, and turned to the left, which had a swinging white door.

"How did you know?" She asked, her voice was mixed in with both shock and sadness.

"I didn't know until earlier today. We were in a hurry to get here."

"Why?" She sounded mad now. I can only imagine what she was thinking. Probably thinking I was in a hurry to take her daughter away from a safe haven.

"Don't wish to take Jill away." Emily's shoulders were stiff, but I could tell she knew that I didn't want to take her away from a safe place. "But, Emily, the reason for our haste, is because of the reason I found out there was another Dragomir."

"How did you find out?" She sounded curious, but still on guard.

"Someone broke into the Alchemist records. They took some information on Eric, and I became fearful that they found out who the missing Dragomir was. So not only was it a race to find out who was the missing child was, but to get to her before the other did. I am afraid if they found her, she can fall into the wrong hands."

"Did you find who it was?"

I shook my head. "No, but I swear Emily, I will find out."

She looked me square in the eyes. "And what do you want in return."

I swallowed hard and I knew that guilt shown through both my interior and exterior. "We need Jill's help, Emily. The Dhampire race is going to be extinct if she doesn't help."

"What do you mean?" She asked, shocked that I put it that way.

"Didn't you hear about the Age Law?"

Emily looked confused, like I spoke a language she doesn't understand. "The Queen passed a law that dhampires graduate at the age of sixteen."

"WHAT!" She yelled appalled.

I felt my pissed off face snap back on. "Dead serious. Queen bitch passed it. Hell, sat there in the court room helping her cause!"

"Why did you do that?"

"She told me to meat her in the courtroom. She gave me no other words. She had me tell every royal family when I killed my first strigoi and how many since going to Russia."

"She set you up."

"Yeah."

"And now she is going to kill the Dhampire race and even the Moroi race."

"Yes. I can't believe I fell for her trick. She thought every Dhampire in training is as good as me. The bitch is blind. I was the best novice in school, hell, in the country! But no, she didn't consider that. She and all the other stuck up royals are cowards and want to hide behind us. She is sending us out to battle at that age of sixteen. Emily, I don't want kids to die."

"Neither do I." She said, and this time determination lit he features. "I am expecting you want to drag my daughter away from her to Court."

I looked down. "I don't want to take her into the snake pit, but I will make sure she is around me, Lissa, and Adrian at all times. I can," the words got stuck in my throat. I didn't want to drag my mother into this. It isn't because I don't think she isn't strong, it's because of the fight that happened before I left. "I can get my mother to be around as well. I am sure you heard of my mother's reputation."

"Yes." She looked touched that is said I would get her to help out. She must know the rocky relationship between my mother and me. She got up from leaning on the counter a few feet from me. She walked up to me, and put her hand on my shoulder. "I know you and your friends will take good care of Jill, but I want to come. I can handle the cryptic, rude remarks, but I am sure Jill wont. She doesn't even know who her father is. She never asked, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her. She will be shocked and hurt."

This time I was the strong one. I looked at Emily with a smile. "I have a way with words. If she sees it my way, she will look at it from a good side, for now. I will eventually tell her the drawbacks…which are a lot, but for now we have to get her on board."

"Rose, mom?" Jill knocked on the door, walked in.

"I heard 'get her on board,' are we going to an amusement park?" She sounded excited.

"Well, I have something to tell you both, now." I said proudly. "Jill, do you remember Dim- I mean, Guardian Belikov?"

Her face showed excitement. "You and Lissa turned him back!"

I looked at Emily. "He really is back, Emily. He saved my life, and had multiple chances to kill me. His behavior and mood are the same as I remember."

Her face softened. "I believe you."

"He is with me. He didn't want to come in and cause you to be afraid." I bowed my head, trying to get pity from her. "He has been getting a lot rude comments lightly and people keep their distance from him. A lot of people don't believe that he is back."

"That is because spirit is still so new."

I looked up and smiled, knowing she truly believed he was back and she understood. I walked to the door, and looked at the car. Dimitri was looking at me, and I waved him in. I stood there, watching him get out of the car, shutting the door and locking the car.

"They believe?" He asked when he reached me in the doorway.

I nodded. I was alone in the doorway. Emily was in the kitchen with Jill, probably telling her what to pack, and trying to tell her to hold her questions for later. "Yeah, and I got Emily on our side. There wasn't much to convin her. She wasn't even aware of the age law."

Dimitri's face hardened at the mention of that. I touched his forearm. "It's okay. We will change the law. His face softened a little bit at that. Once again, Rose-logic worked wonders on him.

"I'm sure you will, Rose." He smiled at me, which quickened my heart. I looked away before I started to blush.

"Come into the living room. We have yet to tell Jill."

"She doesn't know anything, does she?"

"No, but I have a feeling she will want to help. Emily thinks she is going to go willing, and I have a feeling she is right. I also kinda, promised her something."

He wickedly narrowed his eyes. "Oh no."

I put on my guilty face. "Oh yes. I promised her to be her teach her how to defend herself."

His face hardened. "Rose-"

"It's not your reputation to worry about, Dimitri. It's mine. She is a princess, and you know as well as I do how much danger she will be in. If no one is around to protect her, she is going to be a sitting duck. I will not let anyone I love be such a thing. Besides, she doesn't want to be a victim, and a part of me is more than willing to teach her."

His hard face turned into determination. "Then she will have two amazing teachers."

I smiled. "Does that mean you are on board too?"

"Yes. You are right, and she does have the choice. I think every Moroi should have some sort of defensive training."

"I agree." Emily said, coming out with Jill on her heals. "We both heard what you two were saying."She said, reading my mind. "Jill does need to learn, and if you are willing to, I would like to as well."

This was completely different from what I thought Emily would have taken things. I thought for sure she wouldn't want Jill fighting, but I was defiantly for sure thought I was going to have to fight her to get her to see my side. I was relieved to know that wasn't the fact, but I was a little bit dizzy at the turn of events.

"We would be honored to teach you." Dimitri said, knowing I was lost for words. All I could do was manage a smile.

"Rose, what is going on? I have no clue what is going on, except that Mom _agreed_ to allow me to learn how to fight."She said like she couldn't believe it.

"Jill, honey." Emily started, but turned to look at me. "Rose, allow me to tell her. She needs to hear it from me."

I nodded in understanding. I sat down on the couch, and Dimitri sat beside me, both of us watching Emily tell her daughter who her father is, and that she is important in Moroi government.

Emily turned back to Jill. "You never once asked me who your father is."

"That's because I am happy on how things are."

Emily smiled. "I know sweetie, but it's time for you to know." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Your father is Eric Dragmoir."

Jill went still, shock shinned on her face. A few silent and stressful moments passed before she spoke. "What does that mean?"

Emily looked at me for help. "It means, my friend, that you are Lissa's half sister." I said this in a sweet and calming tone.

Jill smiled at my tone, but she looked afraid. "But, that means…"

"You are a princess." I said in an excited tone, but I also managed to sound casual.

"What am I to do?" She had a puzzled look on her pale face.

"Well Jill, there are duties that you are going to have to full fill." Emily said.

"Like?"

"Jill, I'm not going to lie to you. Things are getting out of hand in the Moroi government and the Moroi need the Dragomir vote, in order to make a difference." Emily said.

"What's the problem?" Jill asked, and she sounded like a frightened little girl.

"The Age decree." I responded.

Jill looked at me. "What's that?"

"It allows dhampires, like Dimitri and I, to be sent out to battle at the age of sixteen. The decree makes it legal." I said flatly. I was still upset, and I don't think I will stop being upset until it was fixed.

"So I am guessing we are going to Court."

Emily didn't look at me, but I knew she wanted to; her daughter had her full attention. "Yes." She said, and it sounded rueful.

"Then I better start packing." She sounded submissive.

"Jill, you don't have to do this." Emily said on Jill's behalf, but I think it was also on her behalf as well.

To my surprise, Jill looked at her mother with an arguing look on her face. "But I want to help people. Lissa always does."

That made me smile; Lissa rubbed off on Jill in the short time they were friends. "Lissa helps people to the best of her abilities, but she wouldn't want you to do something you don't want to do. She helps people because she wants to, not because she feels obligated to." I said, stepping in on Lissa's behalf.

"I know, and I want to be more like Lissa. People look up at her like she is an angel. People look down on me because I am young."

I looked at Dimitri, remembering that was how I felt once upon a time. "Believe it or not Jill, everyone feels that way one time or another." I said. "I did when Lissa and I returned to the Academy."

Jill looked doubtful, but was interested in my tale. "What changed?"

"The way she took charge on stressful situations. When Lissa was kidnapped by Victor Dashkov, it was Rose who realized took charge, and told everyone how bad the situation was. When she felt no one was reacting fast enough, she pushed them. No one would listen to her because of her age and lack of experience."

"When I was stri-," Dimitri stumbled over that last word then cleared his throat, "strigoi, and I took Lissa, she took charge." Dimitri stood up, tall, refusing to let his inner demons run him away from this; because Lissa needed Jill, he stood his ground.

"I was more or less, the second in command. Hans was the commander." I smiled, then I turned serious. "The point, Jill, is that it is how you take control of situations. I take control over stressful and dangerous situations that are dealing with strigoi or any kind of danger dealing with someone I love. Lissa takes control over situations that she knows she can handle, and people admire how calm she is, no matter how dyer the situation is. Now, it is up to you how you are going to handle your dilemma's. Are you going to be brave and face them head-on, or are you going to do nothing? It is up to you, and how you handle it." I managed to sound causal, yet gravely serious.

She looked at me as if I was one of God's angels, coming down with an important message. "You are right. Completely right, I am going to face this thing head on. I _will_ make a difference in this Age Decree." She said, and she had this whole determination look on her face. "Let me get my things and we will leave immediately." She ran upstairs and I could hear her go from left to right, and drawers opening and closing. Emily, I just noticed, was standing beside me, with a dark blue duffel bag.

"I am all packed." She said, noticing I was looking. "That was quiet a speech you made."

"It's the kind of speech that will move people into taking action." Dimitri agreed, looking at me with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again. I believe this is the longest chapter I have wrote so far. I am having a hard time stopping. :D Anyway, it took two days to get me somewhat satisfied with this chapter. It was hard to stop writing. **

**NOTICE****: I only go three reviews from my last chapter, and I thought it was the best yet! **** Can you start telling me your thoughts? I love hearing what you guys think what might happen, and espically your favorite part in a certin chapter. You guys have no idea how much your comments makes me want to write. **** So keep in mind, the more comments I get, the more I write. Lol. Well enjoy this one.**

I was half smiling when Jill came down. "Ready." She declared.

I walked up to her, put my hand on her shoulder, and gently looked her in her beautiful green eyes. "You are very brave to take this on. You will have fun, but there are going to be draw backs to everything decision you make. Remember, you can't make everyone happy. And there will me critiscism on you. People you like now, well you might have a different view of them later."

She nodded her head seriously. "I know. Lissa made it quite clear she doesn't like dealing with a lot of the royals."

I gave her a half smile. "Let's go." Everyone walked out of the door in a single file line.

"We have to go back to the hotel and get our things, Rose." Dimitri said.

I nodded. "God forbid we forget your duster." I said, eyeing his body, which didn't have his duster on as all of us pilled in the Hummer.

He didn't acknowledge that, but when I looked in the review mirror, Jill tried to hide a humorous smile. Emily and Jill were sitting close together, buckled in. Dimitri, sadly, took the driver's seat, which left me with shot gun. I frowned, thinking, _not again_. I only allowed Dimitri to drive here; I said nothing about driving back. We are going to have a serious talk when we get back to Court.

Dimitri started the car and we were off, back to the hotel.

We got to the hotel in one piece and not running a red light, and heading into on-coming traffic. "You got a room in the Hilton hotel?" Jill asked in amazement, as we drove up to the back way. If there was any trouble, we were hoping to avoid it by going through the back way.

"Yes. Rose wanted a massage." Dimitri said, face impassive and serious. I could hear his unspoken words: _'But she ended up drinking vodka shots instead.'_

"How was it?" Emily asked, she sounded reluctant, like she is trying to get her mind off of something unpleasant.

"Wish I had one so I could tell you. I got caught up in a situation."

Dimitri grunted, and it wasn't in amusement. It was more like he was accusing and disappointed in me. But seriously, what else did he expect from Rose Hathaway? I was born reckless! Clearly, he doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does.

We all got out of the ca- nausea hit me. "Dimitri!" I said in warning. He knew that tone all too well. His stake came out as fast as lightening. And just as he took it out, a strigoi appeared.

"Get them out of here. I will handle-" more nausea hit me, warning me that there are more on the way, "them. Get out of here. Now," I said hastily and full of authority.

Dimitri gave me a nod while Jill and Emily hastily got back into the Hummer, needing no command to get back in the car. "Far and Fast, Dimitri." I yelled. And I remembered saying those words to Mason, minutes before he died. I pushed my guilt and loss in the back of my head, and focused on the task at hand.

Dimitri was just leaving the parking lot as a strigoi jumped at me with his arms wide out, giving me a clear aim at his heart. He was clearly human before becoming strigoi. I wasted no time and took the shot. He was dead. Now I just have to find the other strigoi.

_Should have listened to what Abe said, _I thought. I should have just left everything at the hotel and called them to tell them to just throw everything away. Nope, I had to be classic Rose. I just felt like running into trouble today, I guess.

Out of nowhere, something hit me on the side of the head. I saw stars at first, but quickly recovered, pushing the pain aside. I heard someone's malice laugh, and footsteps.

"So for once, the rumors are true. Belikov is back."

I looked over and saw a familiar man, but I couldn't place his name. I was waiting for him to come at me; element of surprise was my friend at this point. It seems as if this guy knows a little bit on how I operate when it comes to fighting strigoi.

"You don't remember?" He said as he came closer. Then it hit me. It was the strigoi I tortured in Siberia to get information out of him about Dimitri. I was sure my face gave me away, but I talked anyway.

"The weakling," I replied. "You were easy enough to torture; it will be even easier to kill you." That was unlike me. I never said anything about wanting to kill a strigoi. I killed them because I had to, but afterwards, I always felt guilty. Dimitri's words always remained in the back of my head, on how whenever we kill a strigoi, it's still technically taking a life.

"I don't think so. You see, I didn't come alone." I took in my surrounding then, and noticed behind that strigoi I tortured (I am going to call him Red, because he has red hair) there was three strigoi. I swallowed hard. This one, I might not make out of.

_Don't think like that, Rose!_ I thought. _Then you really won't make it out._ Suddenly, a song called Time of dying by Three Days Grace came in my head: _I will not die. I will not die. I will survive!_ That is just what I will do. I have to, for Jill, for Lissa.

I quickly analyzed my surrounds, and thought about how I was going to deal with them. I looked at body mass. Red was defiantly the smallest threat here, not just because he was skinny and had little muscle on him, but because he was going to let his minions deal with me. If I go for him, then I would have the element of surprise. However, his gang of bloodsucking parasites will come at me even before I make my move on Red.

Without thinking, I leaped out at the closest one, and staked him. He clearly wasn't expecting me, or even a female my size to have so much strength. I began to wonder if he ever heard of the existence dhampires. With the force of a small semi, I punched him in nose, knocking him off balance. I then staked him in the heart, and looked for another one to stake.

I didn't have to look for long, because just like that two more strigoi were on me. One looked like he had blue hair. The other was a female, and had to be Moroi before awakened. They both flew at me- literally- flew at me. I managed to dodge them, by jumping to my left a few feet, but I knew that would only buy me only a moment. I had to find a pitch for or something, anything, that would give me an edge and leverage. No, that would take time.

Once I abandoned that thought, I decided to go to the girl. She was less of a threat, since she was a Moroi before the transformation. Once she hit the ground and turned towards me, expectantly of a fight, I went at her with a speed she wasn't ready for and staked her. Her shocked wide eyes soon went blank, indicating she was dead.

I was half way turned to go at the male, when the male knocked me down to the ground. Again, Three Days Grace came back into my head: _on the ground I lay, motionless in pain. I'm living a nightmare.'_ That's it. I need to be motionless; still. If I being to make a move, then he will see what my moves are before I make them. The strigoi with blue hair was sitting on stomach and was leaning slightly over to keep my arms above my head. What is it with men and putting women's arms above their head lately?

The strigoi leaned down in my face and growled. "I liked her." He made no attempt to hide his fangs. He gave me the most malice glare he could manage. It scared me a little bit, but if it was Dimitri who gave me that glare, I think would have died.

"Then you must have bad ass taste." I retorted. "She was a blond! Don't you know blonds are dumb?" That was such a lie. Lissa is a blond, and the smartest person I know. He growled at me again, reaching down to grab my hair.

I was waiting for that move. With guardian quick reflexes, I reached up with my free arm and grabbed the side of his shoulder, quickly throwing him off me. I moved on top of him, just like I did in the court yard months ago with Dimitri. The strigoi was struggling, trying to get me off of him, while I was getting a good hold of my stake. Then, just like I did on the court yard with Dimitri, I staked him. This time, I wasn't holding back. I let out some spirit darkness before I staked him, knowing I needed to get rid of some of it that was building up inside me. My stake went through him, and felt it hit the ground, indicating it went all the way through and out.

I quickly pulled my stake out of him and got up, ready for Red to come at me. I didn't need to glace around to find him; my nausea sensor was going off.

I turned around with lightening speed, and saw Red, looking-can you believe it- afraid. He looked at me with wide eyes, knowing he was messing with the wrong person.

"What the fuck are you?" he yelled a he backed up as I advanced on him.

I gave up walking up to him, not wanting to chase him around the whole town. I ran up to him, and slammed him against the Hotel's wall. "Say my name!" I yelled.

He didn't speak, which was okay. I have more important things to interrogate him about. "Who else knows about Dimitri?"

He didn't say a word. "Who!" I yelled, shaking him hard. When that didn't work, I brought my stake up to his throat and held it there. He began to try to wiggle out of my hold, which was impossible; it was adamant. I could see, from where my stake is at, that he was getting burn marks that quickly turned into mean looking blisters. It looked horribly uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to tell you!" He said, and he sounded furious. As well as he should be. He is letting a female get the better of him. He came here to win a fight, and he is losing. Hell, he should give up now. I killed all of his men in less than ten minutes. It had to be some kind of record. I wished someone was timing me on this. I could be in 'Ripley's Believe it or Not' books, and maybe even Guinness World Record books too.

I smiled my most malice smile I could manage. He swallowed hard, but still wouldn't say a word. With my stake to his throat, I swiftly and quickly dragged the sharp edge of my stake against his throat, and sliced it. It wasn't a small slice either. Blood poured out, and he screamed in pain.

"No one anymore, I have been watching from afar. One of my spies saw Belikov had miraculously turned back dhampire. I had to pay a visit. But you killed my spies, so no one but me knows."

"Who broke into the Alchemist records?"

"I don't know."

I banged his head against the stone wall as hard as I could. With that amount of force, it would have killed any human, dhampire or moroi. "Tell me, damn it! I know you know."

He looked disoriented for a few minutes, but quickly recovered. "I don't know!" He yelled, and I bet he was angry because he was hurting.

I realized that this is useless. Without a second thought, my stake met his heart and he was dead. No more Red. I needed to find shelter and safety. My thoughts lingered to my Hummer, where the girls and Dimitri are at. I decided to walk down a few blocks, thinking Dimitri would have stayed, but would have kept a distance from me and the strigoi. I knew I could have called Dimitri, but I wanted to keep my voice down and not draw any attention, just in case if there were more strigoi in the area.

A walked up and down a couple of blocks, and I haven't spotted any burgundy Hummer. I was about to whip out my cell phone to see where he was when a vehicle turned the corner and picked up speed. I braced myself for an attack. When it stopped, the passenger window rolled down. Then a familiar accented voice called my name. "Rose, get in."

I got in, and looked at Dimitri. "Go back to the hotel."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Absolutely not, they could still be there."

"Then do you know the hotel's address?"

"Why do you need the address?"

"I promised Sydney that whenever I made a kill, I would call her so she can deal with the bodies."

His face turned hard and serious. "We will go there, but we won't get out. Do you understand?"

I nodded. He drove back to the hotel, but he stopped and pulled over to the curve. On the stone wall of the hotel are black, metallic numbers. "88743 North Street." Dimitri said calmly.

I was already calling Sydney before he even spoke. It kept ringing and I prayed I would not get her voice mail.

"Rose?" She finally picked up!

I let out a breath. "I was wondering if you were ever going to pick up."

"Is…"I heard her walk and close a door. She was most likely going into a different room. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm a little beat up, but fine. Listen, you got four bodies to take care of at 88743 North Street in Ann Arbor."

"Oh god, is the girl alright? Dimitri?"

"Dimitri got Jill and her mother, Emily, out while I handled them. We are on our way to Court. Don't tell anyone that we are on our way back, but give everyone an update, saying I am close to solving the case."

"I will. Are you sure you are alright Rose? You sound a little…out of it."

"I'm fine." I forced out the words, my throat felt tight. Every time I thought about Sydney, I thought about Adrian. My eyes started to fill up with tears. "I will see you soon." I barked out the word 'you.' A part of me wanted to run away and not go back to Court.

"Alright, see you soon."

"Okay." And I hung up this time. "Drive." I commanded Dimitri.

He made no movement and neither did I.

"Out," Dimitri commanded gently.

I got out of the car, wondering why he wanted to get out. Didn't he say we weren't going to get out of the car? We walked about fifteen yards, over to where I killed the strigoi. He looked the bodies over, seeing the damage I created.

"Rose." He said when he looked down at Red. He said my name in what sounded like amazement and disgust. "What did you do?"

I turned and looked at Dimitri. "Just another interrogation." I said automatically with no emotion.

"We don't play with strigoi, Rose. We kill them." He said dangerously.

I played innocent. "I did."

Dimitri looked around and he went still. "Rose…" He shook his head. I had a feeling he was hiding a smile.

"What?" I asked curiously. "Jealous that I got to interrogate them?"

He looked at me then. "You killed all four of them?"

I rolled my eyes. I would like to say that I did it before, but I haven't. To be honest, I was quiet impressed with myself. If anything, I deserved more than just a gold start. I deserved a fucking trophy.

I pointed at Red. "Red didn't know anything about the burglary of the Alchemist records. I also found out that no one but him and his ruthless gang of bloodsucking parasites know anything about your transformation, so you are safe."

"What now, thought?" he asked.

"We leave. Get Jill and Emily to court as fast and safe as possible." I turned to go back to the car, but Dimitri grabbed my bicep.

His face looked somewhat worried. "What is going on with you Rose?"

"With me?" Why is he asking me this? He doesn't even care for God sakes. "I should be asking you that question."

His hold on my arm tightened. "How so?"

I didn't want to answer that question. "We should get back." Besides, I didn't want to leave Emily and Jill alone. Even though the car was a few feet away, I know what strigoi are capable of. Whatever Dimitri wanted to talk me about, can wait; this mission was more important. We walked back to the Hummer, got in and drove off.

It was silent, and no one would talk, so I went to Lissa. She was eating pancakes that Christian made her. I smiled, he is going to make a wonder bitch wife. I could see him dusting the furniture, feeding the cat, doing the dishes…vacuuming, but most importantly, making Lissa and me dinner.

Christian was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. "Bet you a kiss it's Adrian."

Lissa smiled. "I don't need to bet, I know."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "How? Can you can sense him?"

"Yes, but that's not exactly how I know. He texted me that he was going to come over, he said that Sydney wanted to meet up with all of us and hang out."

Christian opened the door and Adrian and Eddie walked in. A few minutes after Christian shut the door, anther knock at the door. This time, I was surprised to see both Sydney, my mother and Abe walk through. She must have been in a meeting with Abe.

I felt alarm flash through both, Lissa and the bond. "Rose." She said worried.

Adrian stood up. "Is she okay?" he sounded truly worried, which surprised me. Though it shouldn't; he is my boyfriend for goodness sake. He should be worried about me.

Sydney looked at Abe, and Abe smiled at Lissa. "She is fine, my dear. Just a little beat up."

"How much is a little? For all we know she can be in a hospital and in a coma." Lissa yelled, upset. That surprised me; I thought she would be calm about this. I guess everyone is surprising me today.

"My darling daughter is doing fine, Vasilisa." Abe said, calmness gone. He was in serious mode now. "Rose just called Sydney. From what Rose told Sydney, is okay. But you know Rose, she never tells the full story."

"What did she say?" Eddie asked.

"There was a fight."

Adrian tensed up from what Lissa saw.

"It was a close call, I can imagine, but she is alive, which counts. She killed four strigoi, and from what the video cameras showed us, it was all under ten mintues."

"That's some kind of record." Marked Eddie

The room was quiet. "More evidence." Christian declared in a whisper. I don't think it was meant for anyone else to hear, but from what Lissa observed, everyone heard.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

Christian shrugged. "We all know Hathaway is a badass, this just proves that she really is one."

"I don't-" My mother started to say, but for some reason, Christian glared at my mother, cutting her off from talking anymore.

"You won't understand; you don't even know your own daughter. But as for people who know her, her _real_ family," Christian emphasized on the 'real' part, "we do. I once told Rose the story about my family, and what I thought of those guardians. I once told her they were like 'walking death' and that there will be a day when she will be like them, and I won't even mess with her. It seems like that day has come. She has surpassed every guardian. Killing those four striogi in that amount of time is just proof.

"Christian is right. Rose has become quiet the protector." Adrian agreed. He looked at Sydney and smiled warmly. She smiled back, but they both looked away, like they were ashamed.

Mmm. I wonder what they have to be ashamed over. _Sex. Adrian cheated on you,_ a voice in my head said.

I got out of there, wanting nothing to do with anyone or Court. I went back to my own head to think. I need to think clearly. I defiantly needed to do something with Adrian. _Break up with him, before he breaks up with you. You know it's going to be bad, you can make it less painful. You do it, _that voice said, coming back to me.

_Go away!_ I thought. But that voice had a huge, painful point that I could no longer ignore. Adrian wants to be with Sydney. I can see it. It is so painfully obvious, and I would a real bitch to ignore someone that has that much chemistry with someone. So I wont ignore it, but I am still not going to give up on him without a fight.

It was about forty minutes before anyone spoke. "Four strigoi?" Emily asked in amazement.

"It was nothing." I said, but it was a lie. "Dimitri taught me well. If anything, he deserves the credit."

"I want Jill to have you as her guardian." Emily said with strict and demanding authority.

I smiled in affection and in sorrow. "I doubt that will happen."

Jill looked taken back. "Why?"

I sighed and looked out the window. "There are things that even the best of actions can't erase from my record."

"I doubt that, but what did you do?"

I smiled my smile that said I had a secret. "Nothing that anyone will ever find out; I know how to play my cards."

Jill smiled. "But that is you. You're the best."

I laughed with humor, feeling warm over the complement. "I wish I could say that, but the truth is, I am just lucky. Even Dimitri will tell you that. My first kill…it's," I swallowed hard, remembering that day. "…killing strigoi is not as glorious as everyone thinks. I can remember looking up at the guardians, and thinking of them as gods and Heroes."

"What was Dimitri?" Jill asked, knowing I looked up to him.

I smiled. "Is," I corrected her. "A god." I went back to my story. "They were tough, and I wanted to be tough too. I wanted to have fun and kill the bad guys like they did. When my mom dropped me off at the Academy, I had the urge to make her proud of me. I wanted her to be proud to be my mom, and I wanted to be close to her. But as years passed things changed, I changed. I got tough like I wanted, but I realized that it's not as easy as I once thought. I also realized that there are important things to worry about and do, than worrying about who is dating who, and who likes who. I needed to protect the people I care about and the moroi race. I also wanted to protect my own race."

"Be a school guardian." Jill suggested.

I shook my head. Thoughts of that horrible night of the attack on the Academy flew back into my mind. "No."

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"When you are good at something, you make enemies, Jill. I have a lot of enemies. Most of them are strigoi. If I go back to the Academy," I felt a pang of homesickness, but quickly pushed it away, "the strigoi will make another army and attack. I won't allow them to do that again because of me."

"What do you mean, 'because of you'?"

Shit. Way to go, Rose. Let everyone know your theories. I turned and looked at Dimitri, who took his eyes off the road and looked at me, giving me a look that said he wanted to know as well. I quickly turned back to the window, looking out, but not seeing anything but my past.

"It wasn't long after my first striogi kills. I don't know how they knew it was me, but Isaiah and Elena were not alone. They were part of a cult or something. I don't know. The point is that they wanted revenge on me for killing them. They decided to hit my home base."

"The Academy!" Emily breathed out with shock and fear.

"Yeah. They got their revenge on me, alright. But that won't ever stop me from killing them. One day," I vowed, "I will hit them so hard, like they did me, they won't even dare mess with me."

"That's crazy talk Rose." Dimitri exclaimed, eyes still on the road.

"It is what I was made for, D."

He shook his head. "I don't know about that."

"It's what Ronda said." I defended myself. Rhonda was the tarot card woman. Also Ambrose's aunt.

Dimitri let that go, but I could tell he was thinking about what I said.

Time passed and before I realized it, we were at court.

"Do you know where Lissa is at?" Dimitri asked.

"What a stupid question."

Jill laughed, and I went to Lissa's head and came back to my own.

"She is at the park."

Dimitri drove to the park and parked once he saw her under a weeping willow tree. I saw Abe and my mother, along with Eddie, Sydney and Adrian.

Everyone got out, but my eyes were on Sydney and Adrian in complete and udder shock. They were a few hundred yards away from the others. Adrian had his hands on her face, and he looked like he was about to kiss her.

My heart broke. My walls laid in ruin.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked. I could practically see his eyes follow to where mine laid. I thought I heard his intake of breath. "What's going on?"

I swallowed hard for the millionth time today, and shook my head. The sun was about to rise. The drive here took all day. Dimitri and I got out, and I started towards Adrian and Sydney in what felt like a ghost walk. The scene in Christian's room left its marks and was replaying in my mind. I should have gone to Lissa, but this was about me. And I needed to fix it.

Just as I walked up, Adrian's lips found hers. I stopped dead in my tracks and all the will I had to fight for him, vanished. My heart didn't break; it either exploded or disappeared, I wasn't sure which. I didn't feel anyone bump into me, or hear them call my name; it was all a blur to me. I just saw Adrian's lips on Sydney's. It was like everything wonderful and bright in the world left.

All hope for a new and beautiful life was destroyed.

Adrian lifted his head, as if he heard a familiar name, and met my hurt and shocked gaze. His whole body went stiff, his eyes widened in shock. But what hurt the most, is he stood his ground and took _her_ hand.

We looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only five minutes. I dragged my eyes to Sydney's face. She looked afraid and ashamed.

"Rose, it's my fault." Sydney said. "We didn't want you to find out this way."

"I knew it!" I yelled, and I felt the first of many tears flow down my face freely. I looked back at Adrian.

Adrian looked down. "How…how could you-"

"The dream." I said disconnected, and I felt disconnected with reality, like this was all a dream. "You wouldn't look at me, let alone touch me!" That hit a nerve, and began to yell. "Oh, but once I mentioned Sydney's name, you smiled like it was Christmas morning!" I turned, needing to somewhere, anywhere that I can be alone.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Adrian said and I heard him take a few steps towards me.

I turned around at blinding speed. He seemed shocked and slightly afraid- of me or how fast I turned, I wasn't sure. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't. I just looked at him, and I felt betrayed. I shook my head. "No. Don't be."

I had my faults to. I kissed Dimitri. So how is this any different, but…still. It hurt. And it hurt bad. But to my utter surprise, I felt somewhat calm. If I was looking him or any other moroi in the eyes, I would have thought I was being compelled, but I wasn't.

He took a few steps towards me, and for every step he took, I took one backwards. "Don't touch me. Just…just be with Sydney. Wish you two the best." I only half meant it. I turned my gaze back over to Sydney, who stood right where she was, but she had her full attention on me. I was breaking down, and all my strong willed walls were down, crumpled into sand and rock.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." She said, shaking her head with a tears coming down her face. "He was only trying to help me out, and make me feel more comfortable being around the moroi and dhampire race…"

I gave her as small sad, gentle smiled and sighed. It was love. They were in love and they knew it. It reminded me of how things were when Dimitri and I were…not quiet together, but in love. Knowing that, I knew my tears were coming down heavily. No, I didn't stand a chance with Sydney Sage, or against love. I could not fight this, even if I wanted to.

"Love is like that, Sydney. You can't force love." If my throat got any tighter, it is going to have a hemroid in the throat in the morning. "You have to take it while you have it, and hold onto it. Don't let go. Embrace it and don't fight it. Enjoy it while you can."

I looked at Adrian and with the rest of my mental strength, walked forward, putting my hand on his shoulder. With the most sincerest face that I could manage up in this situation (which I am assuming is not very good) I looked him in the face. "Be with her."

He looked back at me with apologetic eyes.

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry. Be happy."

I turned away military style and walked away. I got in my Hummer and drove off. I wasn't sure where I was going; I just knew I needed to be alone. Realizing that, I shut off my phone, not wanting any interruptions. I kept driving for hours. But soon, the gas tank said it was on low fuel, so I pulled over to a Speedway, and got gas. My belly grumbled, telling me to feed it, but I ignored it. I needed to think. Cope.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard, a while after I left the gas station. I noticed I have been gone a total of ten hours. Everyone would be worried. A part of me didn't care. I just needed to be alone.

I decided to pull into a Holiday Inn hotel. If I went back to my room, I would find Lissa and a lot of other people looking to comfort me. I didn't want their comfort or pity. I wanted to be alone.

I checked out a room and laid down on the bed. I don't want to stay here, I thought. And when I meant here, I meant in court, and even in the country. I want to travel. I need to travel. But it's more than just travel. Earlier today, I told Dimitri what Rhonda told me, that my future was to kill strigoi. Maybe that was what I am supposed to do. Maybe I wasn't meant to be Lissa's guardian after all. I am good at killing strigoi, but all my life, I have wanted to protect Lissa. Maybe I was meant to just kill. Kill the striogi.

And if I stayed, I would see Dimitri and Adrian every day. I would see Dimitri devoting his loyalty and life to another woman- Lissa. He might even reconsider Tosha's offer. God, knows she still wants him. I would still be in love with him and always waiting for him to remember his love for me. But I am not one to wait around for long. I need something to do.

Then there is Adrian with Sydney. I am sure I would get use to them, and eventually be happy for them, but I would always be envious of them, because they have one thing that I will never have; love and each other.

No. I needed to get out of here for a while. Dimitri wants to Lissa's guardian, so I don't need to worry about finding a good guardian for her. I can pull a few strings for Dimitri and get him reinstated with honors. I will go away, but to where?

A thought hit me; why not go back to my hunting group? All I have to do is explain what happened and I am back in. Hell, after everything I have been through, they will view me as a goddess again.

I sighed, but I don't want that. I never wanted that. I will make book my flight in the morning. I will also design my own weapons. If I am going to hunt strigoi, I am going to do with new weapons.

I kept tossing and turning in bed, but I couldn't get any sleep. I turned on the TV and sat up in bed, thinking that the TV will send me to sleep.

It did the opposite- instead, it gave me ideas. I watched three movies, all of which gave me great ideas. I guess Hollywood is a little bit insightful.

Sword, I thought, I want a sword and an outfit. I need an outfit, like that Seline chick from Underworld. She looked damn hot in that black leather outfit. But, I need something that is threatening, yet somewhat sexy and causal. Just in case if I need to go into a public area. But back to the sword, it needs to be a one-of-a-kind sword. Something you can't replace-

There was nock at the door.

Wow. That was one long chapter! But I couldn't stop writing. Please review and give me your thoughts and ideas. I **need** to know!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again everyone :D. I am reading all of my reviews, and I am tickled to death at everyone of them! Thank you to Dimika's froggie, Doctorwholover, rakel123, smile, and many more who had reviewed. It means a lot, and thanks to a-love-bug-bit-me. Indeed, it has been a long time. But better late than never, right? I hope you like my story. **

**NOTICE: I have been going as fast as I can. I had to redo this chapter three times, because it was crapy and not to my liking. If you guys want, I can do deleted 'sense', lol, like they do on the movies, except, it will be writing-hee hee. If you want to read them, that is. If I get about twelve reviewers that are interested in that, then I will do that. I will let everyone know if there are enough reviewers that are intrested. **

**Well, that is it for me, enjoy this chapter, and happy new year amigos!**

I looked through the peep hole and was shocked to see Dimitri standing there. With the day I had, I really shouldn't have been so shocked. He was wearing his normal jeans, but wore a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. It looked great on him, really, really great.

I turned from the door, ignoring him. I wanted to be alone, damn it! If I wanted to talk to someone, I would have gone back to my room. Does anyone understand the concept of being alone? Did they not get the memo when I didn't return to my room?

There was more knocking, followed by Dimitri yelling.

"Rose, I know you are in there! Your Hummer is parked right outside, now open up. Rose!"

I kept ignoring him.

"Rose, if you do not open this door, I swear I will break it down."

I smiled. That would be kind of hot.

I kept ignoring him, not believing he would do that. It was out of character for him to do something so…uncivilized, reckless even. That is m job. He is Mr. Reasonable.

"Come on Rose, everyone is worried about you. You haven't eaten in practically a day, and no one has seen you for over thirteen hours."

Has it been that long? I have been awake for a day and half? No, that can't be right. I don't even feel tired.

I played with the idea of opening the door and slamming it in his face, but that would be rude…but not unlike me. I walked over to the window, seeing if I could jump down from the window. I looked down, and realized for the first time, that I was on the sixth floor. No, I value life.

Suddenly the knocking stopped. Maybe he thought that I really wasn't here, that I was out for a mid day stole? I walked over to the door again, and locked the deadbolt and locked the chain on the door just in case. I also looked in the peep hole, and I saw nothing but empty space. I walked back over to the bed and laid down, suddenly exhausted over the drama.

Time passed and I started to daze in and out of consciousness. I thought I was asleep when I heard a clicking sound, the turn of the door handle, the stopping of the deadbolt, followed by an annoyed groan. "ROSE! GODDAMN IT LET ME IN!" That was the first time I ever heard Dimitri swear in a language I understood. "I will give you to the count of three until I break the door in."

"One."

No.

"Two."

Maybe I should. I walked over to the door, unlocked the deadbolt and chain as fast I could.

"Three."

I opened the door just as he was about to kick it in. I tried to smile, but my face remained impassive. I looked at him, questioning why he was here. Dimitri froze in place at my appearance. I could only imagine that I either looked like the walking dead, or high on meth.

"Rose." He said, and he looked worried. His arms were around me before I could step away. His shoulders concave towards me, holding me protectively, as if he could shelter me away from everything bad in the world. "I'm here."

I pushed him off me. "What is with you? I'm fine, Dimitri."

He shook his head. "No, you are not. Have you looked at yourself lightly?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care what I look like." I closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear us bicker, and turned back to him. "What do you want?"

"I came to check up on you. We were all worried about you."

"Well, I am alive. You can go now." I turned and walked to the window.

"Rose…"

"Just leave." I demanded, walking away from him.

"No. Not until I tell you…" He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me towards him. "Not until I tell you what I came here to tell you, and until I know you are alright. First thing, you are right, that something is going on with me. Second, you need someone right now. You have been hurt, and someone needs to be here for you."

I almost laughed at the idiocy of it all. "What part of me not returning to my room did you people not understand? I want to be alone. I am dealing with my problems by myself." As I said each statement, my voice gradually got harder and louder. "I don't need anyone." I said stonily.

He took his hands off my shoulder and grabbed both my hands with one of his hand, and the other hand of his was on one side of my face. "You do." He wiped something from my face with his thumb. "I can see it Rose. You are hurting. You loved him. And on top of that, you deal with your problems like I do, alone. We feel like it is our problem and no one else's, that if we run to others for comfort, we are weak and useless. And that if we admit things, we are cowards. But that is not true. We are anything but cowards, so admit it Rose, you love Adrian."

I shook my head.

"Don't deny it. It will only hurt worse."

I tried to hold in a sob, by taking in a deep breath, but Dimitri knew better. His arms were around me before I could back away. "I hate this!" I half yelled, half cried. "I hate falling for the guys that just end up hurting me in the end. Is it so much to ask for one guy that won't hurt me that wants to be with me because they want me and love me?"

His hold on me got tighter as I sobbed. And sobbed, and sobbed. Somehow we ended up on the bed, and we were laying down. He was patting my back and rubbing it, while I buried my face in his chest. Every now and then, he would say something comforting in Russian. I still didn't understand a word of it, but it was comforting. All the while, all I could think and see was Adrian kissing Sydney. Why couldn't he have waited until he broke up with me to kiss her?

I couldn't stay up a second more, and exhaustion claimed me and I fell asleep.

At first I was disoriented, wondering where I was, and what happened. Then everything came rushing back to my memory: Adrian with Sydney, Jill and Emily, and especially Dimitri. Dimitri was with me and I fell asleep in his arms. Ironic, isn't it? I have always wanted to fall asleep in his arms, but I fell asleep, crying over another man.

I touched his white t-shirt. "I've turned into a marshmallow."

He laughed. "Happens to everyone, even the toughest of people."

I sighed. "I expected you to leave the moment I went unconscious."

He shook his head, like he knew that was what I was thinking. "I would never abandon you Roza."

I flinched. My nickname. The nickname use to mean everything to me. But not just that, he once promised he would never abandon me. Somehow, I thought when he told me his love had faded, that no longer applied to me.

"Rose, I have to explain something to you." He moved to sit up, so I sat up as well. "Spending time with you on that mission, it opened me up to everything, and I realized you are right. I do need to forgive myself."

I smiled, glad he finally realized that. "Duh."

He gave me a half smile. "And I want to start my life over. When we found Jill, and you gave her that speech, you didn't move just her and Emily. You moved me, and you made me I realized that I have been given a second chance, and that I have been wasting it. Life is a gift, being alive is a gift, and I didn't realize how important it is until now."

Start over? What does he mean by that? "Okay, so how do you want to start over?"

"I want to first start by apologizing to you-no, listen" I was shaking my head and about to protest against the part of apologizing to me. "You tried to help me, time and time again. And as many times you tried to help me, I blew you off and hurt you." The memory of the chapel came racing back and I flinched, feeling the stinging of those words again. "I'm sorry I did that. And I want more than anything to start what we had over."

"When you say we, you mean, like together or friends?"

He didn't say anything he just looked at me tenderly. Before he could do or say anything, there was a knock at the door. I got off the bed and looked through the peephole of the door.

Auburn hair, brown eyes, and a muscled female body; what a shock, it was my mother. Here to scold me on running out or probably from humiliating her.

"It's my mother. Should I talk to her?" I asked Dimitri, needing his advice.

He got off the bed, and I felt conflicted between ignoring her and letting her in. After everything that has happened, I don't know what to feel about her except resentment. And I could tell that Dimitri knew that. Like always, we understood each other and knew what the other needed.

"You need to talk to her." He said, and pulled me into short embrace. "I will be waiting, so that we can talk some more. I really do have a lot that I want to tell you, that I need to tell you."

I nodded. Dimitri let me go and opened the door. He nodded to my mom and left the room, leaving her in the door way, and me a couple feet away from the door. We stood like that, in awkward silence. I broke it.

"If you are here to yell at me, feel free to leave. I'm not in much of a talking mood today." I wanted to turn away from her, but I had to hold my ground. I don't want to become a coward.

"I'm not here to yell at you. I want to talk to you, mother to daughter."

Since I came back to Court yesterday, my walls were down, nothing to hide my emotions. So I was a hundred percent sure that my face showed my pain. I wanted her to be my mother so bad, but I was tired of the neglect. Janine Hathaway proudly entered my room, closed the door and sat down on the bed, which was still made, except it has wrinkles from where Dimitri and me laying in it. I walked over to her, where I was a foot away from her.

My mom looked at me, and I never saw such a tender look on her face. I saw this woman cry in the face of disaster and be hard as stone, but never tender. I had begun to believe this woman was made of steel; never showing any affection.

"Honey, God created Adam, but forgot to put a brain in him, so he made Eve."

I sighed. "Not in the mood for jokes mom."

She smiled. "I thought it was funny." Her smile whipped off, but her face turned tender again. "I heard what you said to Adrian. I am very proud of you on how you handled that situation. I would have laid into him. Your father is handling that, though." She smiled in affection. I looked away.

"I would say don't make Adrian's life hell, but he needs to learn that cheating is not very nice."

She grabbed my hand. "Adrian was a good guy." That is true; he is a good guy, which is why it was hard to lose him.

"Mom, why are you here." Talking about Adrian was the last thing I wanted to talk about, especially with my mother.

Her hold on my hand slightly tightened in comfort, but I mistaken that for something else. "I wanted to apologize and talk about what happened before you left."

I looked at her, sizing her up in case she wanted to give me another black eye. My black eye had hurt, and I didn't want another one.

"Rose, I love you. I am glad you are my daughter. I am not a woman to regret anything, but I regret one thing; not being there for you. I was just beginning my life when I found I was pregnant. I had graduated top of my class, but when the moroi found I was pregnant, that suddenly didn't matter. Mostly every moroi that sent a request for me, dropped out when they found out that I was pregnant. Only a few stayed, and Mr. Szelsky was one of the few. The thing is I was not ashamed to have been pregnant. It sucks that it happened when I wasn't ready for it, but it opened my eyes to a bigger picture. Most of it was ugly. I had realized that the moroi expects dhampires like us to be perfect, especially the royals. What they don't understand is that we have a life to live too, and they need to understand that."

That was an apology? I kept quiet, not knowing what exactly to say. "I want to be here for you now. I'm not going to lie; having a baby at that age scared the hell out of me. I may have been an adult, but even adults are not ready for certain things. I wasn't ready for a baby."

She pulled my arm to get me to sit down beside her. "As my pregnancy," I cringed inside at the idea of her telling me what it was like being pregnant. I did not want to hear this, but I have to if I want things to be better between the two of us, "I began getting attached to you. The way you would kick, at certain things I would say, and when I work out, how you turn and tired to mimic me." She smiled, and for the first time in my life, it was in adoration for me. "I didn't want to give you away to the Academy. You have to know that. I wanted to raise you, but at the same time, I wanted to be a guardian. I am good at what I do. My decision was very hard to make. I wanted to raise you like any proud mother would, just like Mrs. Dragmoir. I wanted to be there for you, explain about the birds and the bees, and watch you grow up. But I there were other things that I had to worry about, like where was I going to come up with the money to take care of you? I also couldn't ignore the fact that strigoi numbers were increasing; they were hunting and killing more and more moroi. And as a guardian, I could not ignore that. I saw the pain and loss on stranger's faces; even on people I knew.

"But, I want you to know, that I wanted to choose you. If it was not for the strigoi, I would have given up my guardian career and gone to college and build another career. I wanted to be there for my baby girl, because I loved her so much. You were precious to me then and precious to me now."

When she first told me loved me, I started to sob. That was all I ever wanted to hear.

"But why couldn't you have been around more often? Like I said, it would have been a gift to me if I could have seen you at least once a year. That was all I ever wanted, Mom."

She ran her finger through my hair with one hand, and whipped my tears with her other hand. "Because if I came back too much, I would have took you with me or never left. Rose, sweetheart, you will never understand how much a mother truly loves her child until that child has one of its own. It's both a beautiful and scary thing."

"But, you wanted me, right?" That was the crucial point that I wanted- needed- to know.

She wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight to her. "I have always wanted and loved you, Rose. Very, very much."

I don't know how long she kept me in her arms, and what she was thinking, or remembering, but I do know it was a while. And every part of me wanted to cry with both joy and relief. My mother wanted me, and she loved me. I just wished she would have told me and expressed it whenever she talked and saw me when I was living at the Academy. It would not have resent her.

I think it is safe to say that my mother and I have worked out our problems. And it felt so, so nice, to know what I know now. I could sleep with a smile on my face tonight.

She pulled back and looked at the clock on the nearby table. "Have to be somewhere?" I guessed, thinking she has to get back to her charge.

"No," she looked at me and smiled. "It might be too late to ask this, but would you like to go out and get some ice cream?"

I laughed, carefree. "Mom, it's never too late to buy _me_ ice cream."

She laughed too, and we left the hotel room. The sun was down, of course, so the moroi world was alive and active. We decide to walk, instead of drive, seeing on how Dairy Queen was right across the street.

I ordered a Reese's blizzard, and my mom ordered a banana cream pie blizzard. We were walking around Court, talking about random stuff. She wanted to know the little things about me, like my favorite color, flower, best friend-other than Lissa- favorite food, favorite candy bar, least favorite candy bar and color, the type of music I am into, my first boyfriend. She was shocked to know that I have only had one boyfriend (I didn't count Dimitri). She wanted to know the most embarrassing thing that happened to me, and I told her and demonstrated 'oops I did it again' by Britney. I never saw my mom laugh so hard in all my life. And I decided that I wanted to get to know her too. So I asked her the same questions she had asked me. Then she asked me more questions. She wanted to know about Mason, and told her everything. I started to tear up talking about him. He was the closest person to me, next to Lissa.

After a while, I started to feel like we walked a marathon, but I didn't care. "Rose, there are a few important things that I want to ask you."

I didn't like her tone one bit. My guard snapped back on. I was done with my blizzard by then, and threw it away in the trash can that we were just passing.

"The first one I want to know, is why did you go to Russia?"

"I told you-"

"You told me nothing, Rose. I want to know."

I looked away and into the distance. "I went free Dimitri of being strigoi."

I looked at her and she had a stunned look on her face. "Why? Why would you risk your life for your mentor?"

"When Lissa and I were on our way to shop in Missoula, Dimitri and I talked about strigoi, and how becoming one of them was a fate worse than death. We both agreed that we would both rather be dead than be one of them. And how heavy the conversation was, it was like we both promised each other that if one of us became strigoi, then the other would hunt the other down and end that hell the other was going through. And that was just what I did. I kept my promise."

"Rose." She sighed, but I felt that she was proud of me. "I'm glad you had Guardian Belikov as a mentor. For his age, everyone speaks extremely highly about him. It was a tragic loss that he was turned. But he is back now, and that is a wonderful thing."

"Yes," I agreed wholeheartedly, "it is a wonderful thing."

"I am also sorry that you had to go through that alone. I wish I could have been there to help you in some way."

I shook my head. "You couldn't have helped anyway. It was something that I had to do and cope on my own. I don't think anyone realized how close we were." I didn't want her to ask how close Dimitri and I was. She would most likely resent me. "So, your next question."

She looked at me, her face proud. "Your father told me that you killed four strigoi in less than ten minutes. How in the world did you manage that?"

I smiled, even though killing is not something you should be smiling about. That is, unless if you are a cold blooded serial killer, which I am not. Strigoi are the only exceptions. "I just got lucky."

"That is what Dimitri said you said, but Rose, be honest."

"I am. All four of them were either human or moroi before the transformation. I mean, yeah they were strong, but any guardian could have done it if they are quick enough. Those strigoi had no training, so they didn't know what to expect. Most of them didn't even realize how fast guardian reflexes are. So to sum everything up, I just had the upper advantage."

She looked at me, like she was deciding if I was being too modest or not. But I any guardian could have taken them on. I recalled how they lashed out at me, not protecting their chest at all. It was so obvious they had no fighting skills what-so-ever.

"I have something to tell you." She said, beaming.

I looked at her, and realized that she was a very beautiful woman when she smiled and was happy. She looked five years younger when she is in a bright, smiling mood. "What is that?" I asked curiously. We decided to go back to the hotel, and it was only a few hundred yards away.

"You are declared Lissa's guardian."

Normally, I would have jumped up for joy, even if I already knew. But I didn't. Mostly because I was sad for the reminder; no one knew I was leaving yet. Well, better to tell my mother first.

"You don't look to happy about, Rose."

I gave her a sad smile. "If you gave me this news before I left Court, I would have jumped with joy."

"But?" She sounded worried. Probably thinking I was making the worst mistake of my life.

"I found out what my 'destany' is."

"Your destiny is what you make it."

I shook my head. "No, it's what you feel it is. I just have this gut feeling, Mom. I know what it is, what I am suppose to do."

We stopped, at the entrance to the hotel I was staying at.

"I can't stop you, Rose. I know that. At least tell me where you are going."

A few moments passed before I decided to tell her. "Back to Russia."

She pursued my face, and how serious I was. "You are serious!" she exclaimed. "Why do you want to go back there, after everything that happened?"

"Gotta face my demons, Mom. But like I said I know what I am supposed to do."

"What is that?"

"If I told you, you would call me crazy."

"You told me you would tell me-"

"-Where I was going. Not what I am going to do."

"Damn it Rose!"

"Good night mom." I said. I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

She sobered up after I said that, and that tender look returned. I liked that tender look of hers. "Good night Rose. Get some sleep, need it."

I smiled. "I know. I can feel the bags under my eyes."

She laughed and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little girl."

"No, not you too! Abe calls me that, can you at least say 'my daughter,' or just stick with 'Rose'?"

She smiled. "Fine, 'my daughter.' Get some sleep. I will come and checkup on you later."

I nodded and went inside, and I suddenly was desperate for my bed. I needed to sleep, more than I thought.

I went up to my room, closing and locking the deadbolt when I entered and crashed in the bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**I thought that was a good place to stop this time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17 embracing it

**PLEASE DON'T TUNE OUT :D And don't hate me. Sorry for how long the chapter is. I just needed to clear a lot of things up and add more detail to get you a better understand of things. Enjoy. And please review. I got five reviews last time. Thanks again for those who reviewed**

I woke up, wishing I was still asleep. My heart was still aching over Adrian. Though it was selfish, I couldn't bring myself to be happy for him; I was a little bit bitter over the fact that he picked Sydney over me. I reviewed what happened that whole day, leaving Emily's house, the strigoi, the break up with Adrian, the movie, my choice on leaving for Russia-"

That is what I need to focus on. My weapons and trip to Siberia. First thing first, though, I need to find where my hunting group are at. Did they return to Omsk? Abe would know.

With that resolve, I got out of bed, took a shower and-unfortunatly, I had to go to the gift shop and purchase clothes, so I put on stuff that had a football team's name on it. Something State…Michigan State? Doesn't matter, its fresh, non blood stained clothes. I couldn't believe my mom didn't make me take a shower- I was that dirty and covered in blood. Uh, and we took a walk around town! No wonder why everyone looked at me funny. They probably were thinking I was a zombie! All I was missing was my arms extended out and the "aaaoohh."

Regardless, as I entered the shower, I felt all of the gunk leave my body. I stood in the shower, thinking of yesterday, and I realized, that with the gunk that is leaving my body, so are the problems that I will be leaving here today. I needed to leave for Russia as soon as I could. I will tell Lissa who Jill is, what her father did, get Abe to tell me where my gang is at, and leave. I also hoped to avoid Dimitri.

Emily and Jill are not going to be happy when they found out I left, and I won't be back for a long, long time. There was a big possibility I won't even return to the states. I'm not running from my problems, I'm running towards my destiny.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I sat down at the desk and booked a flight for late in the moroi world from my cell phone. I took a piece of paper that said the hotel's name on it, and drew a horizontal line in the middle of the paper. On both sides of the line, I wrote 'side one' and 'side two.' I drew a sword on each side of the line. Each side of the sword will have two tilted blades, so that the sword will be thicker in width. Above side one, I wrote 'In memory of' on one part of the tilted sword, and on the other tilted side, I wrote 'Guardian Mason Ashford.'

Mason needed to be remembered, and the sword reminded me of that horrifying day. Mason's death truly changed my life, and that is one of the reasons why I wanted to put his name down on my sword. But the main reason is the fact that Mason came back to save me-feelings aside. That was a true move for a guardian; help others that need it. I was an innocent, needing to be saved. Mason proved to be a guardian. Even if he didn't take his trials, he would have passed with Eddie and me. He deserved the Guardian title, and he needs to be recognized in some way; this is my way. I had a feeling that others would hear about my word. Maybe my sword would go down in history.

On side two, I was thinking about having someone translate it to Russian, and have it engraved as well: 'When fire meets fire…' on one part of the titled side and on the other 'When the Panthers meet the Lions…' We are the lions, the king of the jungle. We stay together to protect our children, cubs. The panthers are the next ferocious creatures next to the lions, but unlike the lions, they do not travel in packs. I am guessing it's because they can't stand each other, like the striogi can never stay with each other, otherwise they will kill each other. When we were kidnapped in Spokane, I had a feeling that Isaiah was not going to keep putting up with Elena much longer.

My outfit- as I started thinking about it, it sounded so very silly; it's like me trying to copy superwoman, or something. But I wanted the strigoi to remember me by more than just my sword, but a woman of war- someone _not_ to fuck with. And somehow, having a killer outfit seemed like a good idea. It had to be leather, because leather is sexy, actually, that and it's a tough material to cut through (it's going to be thick). My pants are going to be held together with metal, that will lacing my pants in thr front, so that it holds the leather together. However the metal is not just any metal, it's going to be the same metal our stakes are made of- made of all four elements that the moroi yield in order to kill he strigoi. I will also have one long pocket on each leg at my thighs to hold my stake in, along with a gun.

My jacket is going is not to be low cut, but low enough to show my neck and collarbone. I am going to have silver buttons on the flaps, and the zipper is going to be mostly on my right side. The purpose of the jacket was to hide my sword in it.

My sword is not going to be as long as you may see on the movies, or back in the medieval era. It will be almost as long in length as my back. I will also have a silver holder for my sword that will be built into the back of my jacket diagonally, so I won't cut myself when I take it out, and I have enough room to move when I fight.

I was just going into what kind of bullets I will use when there was a knock at the door. I wasn't expect my mother to stop by quiet yet. I walked to the door, looked through the peephole, and opened the door.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled. "Why didn't you come when I called you?"

Every now and then when I was working at the desk, I felt messages go through the bond, asking me to come and see her. "If you didn't see, I saw my boyfriend cheat on me right in front of me; I think I had problems that I needed to deal with. And don't talk to me like that, I am not a dog."

She looked hurt that I said that, but she let out a breath and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I should have respected the fact that you needed to be alone. I was just so worried…even Sydney was worried. You never came back, and you were gone a long time." She hugged me even tighter. "When I saw your face…when we all saw your face…we wanted to be there for you, to give you comfort."

And that was exactly what I didn't want. "Did it ever occur to you that I don't want anyone's pity?"

She pulled away, shocked. "That wasn't what I meant."

"But that is what it is. Lissa, I don't care how bad you may think it is, I am actually tough. I can handle this problem alone."

That made her mad. "I know your tough, Rose. You proved it over and over to everyone. But going through this alone is-"

"My way of dealing. Just leave if that is why you came."

It was silent. The door was open, and I could hear someone walking across the hall. "Lissa I would like to-" Dimitri entered and felt the tension. I bet he saw the tention on both our faces.

"I will come back."

"No." Lissa said quickly. "You can talk to her. We are done." She turned and walked out of my room, shutting the door on her way out. Great another problem. What is she going to think when I tell her I am leaving the country? God, that's going to be a slap in the face to her. I do not want to hurt her, but I have to go, I want to go.

My eyes stayed on the door that she closed-more like slammed- a few seconds, then I looked at Dimitri.

"You wanted to talk to me?"I was hoping to avoid this. He was most likely going to tell me why we shouldn't be together.

"Yes, listen I-"

"I have something to say too." If Dimitri was going to tell me to fuck off and leave him alone, at least he will know that I won't be around him for very long. "First thing, does Vasilisa know about Jillian?"

He gave me one weird look, like I said something foreign that he didn't understand. "Yes, _Lissa_ knows about Jill. You missed an intense moment."

I nodded. "Good." I was referring to the fact that Lissa knows about Jill. "Second thing, I am leaving."

"Okay, I will go with you."

I smiled. "No, not this time."

"Why not?" He demanded, he sounded angry. "I told you I am going to be there for you; you need-"

"-no one. I don't expect you to understand, why I am going. But understand this: I am going. You wouldn't want to come with me anyway, because Lissa is not coming either."

"Why?" He was very, very angry. His lips flattened into a hard line, and his eyes were like stones.

"Because it's too dangerous for her, or for any moroi." An idea came to mind, knowing he would never do it. "You can come with me as far as Omsk, but no farther."

"You are going back to Russia?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

I turned from him. "I have people there." I walked over to the desk, and he followed.

"Lissa needs you." He got frustrated when I didn't say anything. "For God sakes, Rose, you are her guardian now. You can't just leave her unprotected." He yelled in frustration, but there was an edge to his voice that cracked my heart. _He loves you, stupid!_ That voice said in my head again

"Which is why I am resigning her over to you."

"You can't ju-"

"Congratulations, you got her. Now take care of her."

"This is madness Rose! You can't just leave and-" he looked down and cut off what he was saying. Clearly, something interested him more. What interested him was what I was working on.

He swore in Russian, and looked back up to me, his eyes looked like he was going to go crazy. "You are going to get yourself killed! Roza, this is insane!"

"That is me, Dimitri. I am insane. I was born to be insane. I do the dirty work no else will do! I am going to get back at them for what they did to us."

He was quiet for a few moments, looking at me with astonishment and realization."You weren't kidding with what you said in the car. You really are going to make them fearful of you. Rose, I would know that, that is impossible."

I gave him a cunning smile. "That, my dear Dimitri, is my specialty. If you haven't noticed, I make the impossible, possible." I waved my hand over his body. "Exhibit A."

He knew I had a point. "There are things that will always be impossible."

"I know, but even I have lines I do not cross."

"When will you come back?"

I kept quiet. He looked down at my drawings. "You miss him." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"He was a wonderful friend. One, you would have risked your life for. You would have liked him."

He looked back at me. "Mason would not want you to do this."

So, he is playing rough. Therefore, I got really defensive. Mason? He bringing him into this! "Mason!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "You know nothing about him, of what he would want! Mason would join me in a heartbeat if I asked him."

I walked passed, him, ending this conversation before it turned violent. Bringing Mason into this was a very, very bad move on his part. If he wished to keep his balls tonight, he wouldn't say another word about Mason and what he would want.

Just as I was passing Dimitri, he grabbed both of my upper arms and backed me up against the wall. "I haven't gotten what I wanted to say to you, out yet."

"Don't bother. I already know what it is."

He looked at me skeptically. "I doubt that. The Rose Hathaway I know, wouldn't act like this if she knew what I was about to say."

"You're right, I would cry right in front of you. But I have changed, I have gotten stronger."

He went silent, looking me over, then met my eyes. There was something in his eyes that made me shake in both fear and relief. It was that one thing I didn't want to investigate further when I was with him earlier. "I love you, Rose." And when he said that, it seemed like every letter shinned with truth.

I dropped my gaze to the floor. My heart felt both joy and hurt. Is that even possible?

"Your love faded." I said bitterly, pushing him off me. Why is he playing with me? "I recall those words quite clearly." My chest hurt, wanting to believe him. This is all just an act, trying to make me stay and get over Adrian quicker. I took two steps away from him. He grabbed me, pinning me to the wall with his whole body. This time, there was no space between us. I don't even think a crow bar would be able to pry us apart.

Before I could act, his lips were on mine, and electricity crackled. It was almost a painful relief. He was kissing me. _That is what he came to do, and to tell you._ A voice in my head said. _He does love you! Believe it._

But I couldn't. He looked so sure that he didn't love me that day, so positive.

However, I couldn't help but kiss him back. Not only is he a fabulous kisser, but I wanted to kiss him. A lot; I wanted him back so much. That picture that Avory created came back to mind. My whole heart yearned for that. It yearned for that so much, I could cry out in pain!

_He's dick thinking, Rose!_ I thought._ Don't you do that either. Get away from him before you _really_ want him._ I pushed his chest, ending the connection. "No." I said with my voice thick. "I don't believe you."

"I wouldn't lie to you." He said husky, as if something consumed him and he was trying to stay on task.

"You lied to me before, plenty of times."

He didn't say anything, knowing it was the truth.

"You lied to be before about your feelings, how is this time any different?"

"Rose," his voice seemed strained, panic. That panic voice reminded me of that time when Natalie almost killed me; he saved my life, and killed her. "Please don't do this."

I felt tears coming down my face. "Dimitri I have to-"

He grabbed my shoulders, and squeezed gently. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Roza!"

"That's the thing, I want to do this. I want to get away."Because I knew seeing him and Adrian, will be too much to bear. "I want to go." I said, and it was a half lie, half truth.

His voice sounded defeated and his eyes looked pained, but tried again. "But…Lissa?"

"She has you. You trained me, so she is in better hands."

He shook his head. "No. You are the better choice."

I looked at his face, his eyes, his hair, then his lips. Those lips captivated me, and something ceased me. I reached up and kissed him. One of his arms wrapped around me, the other arm reached up and his fingers tangled in my hair, keeping me to his lips. My fingers tangled in his hair, and kissed him.

Later, I broke away from him. Not only needing air, but to tell him good bye. I meant that I was leaving. I had to leave. I knew what I had to do.

"Roza, don't leave me. Don't leave her."

I leaned my head against his chest and heard his heart beating fast. He does love me, I realized. And that made this all the more harder. I was meant to kill the strigoi. I have to kill them. I can feel that is what I was meant to do.

So, with that decided, how do you leave the people you love, that you are leaving to do something that could kill you? Right now, I wanted more than anything to put this off; but that isn't right. And the longer I put this off, the more of _them_ I would have to deal with.

With a sigh, I pulled back to look at him. "I'm leaving."

His hold on me tightened. "Then I am coming. I am going to protect you." I felt every part of him spark with determination.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving Lissa to just anyone. Besides, she's your hero, right? Are you really going to leave her?"

He looked torn. "Rose-"

"That is what I though. You need to stay here."

"I want you back here."

I laughed. "Dimitri, I'm not planning on coming back."

He went rigid. "Then you're not going."

I gave him a sad look and took his hand. "This is what I was meant to do." I reached up and pulled his neck down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then left him there, dazed with my decision.

I practically ran to my Hummer, knowing he would come after me. I just left the parking lot when I saw him immerge from the exit. He stood there, a tear in his eye.

"I love you Dimitri." I whispered.

I had to go tell Lissa that I loved her, but I am leaving the country. I first went o Hans- well, president Hans, now. He was the person to deal with assinging guardians to the moroi.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Hathaway?" he took a drink from his coffee mug.

I smiled. "I want to resighn."

He didn't just spit his coffee out, it was a spray, like a sprinkler. The worse part, is it got on my shirt and face. Delicious.

"Excuse me? Is this some sort of sick joke?" He asked in complete and udder shock. Like everyone else, Hans knew how bad I wanted to be Lissa's guardian.

I shook my head. "I'm leaving the country. I have another calling." I looked at him meaningfully. "You understand, right?"

He sighed. "I usually understand women, but you are one confusing puzzle of a woman." I nearly laughed, but I just smiled.

"I have a request. Well, a demand really."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows, still in shock over my seriousness of resighning.

"I want Guardian Belikov to be Lissa's guardian again."

He smiled this time, like he had a secret to tell.

"Ah damn. He is already her guardian, isn't he?" I said in shocked excitement. "Who allowed him?"

"Queen Tatiana."

I shook my head.

"She has good judgement, and realized he is back to his original self."

"He is." I agreed. "Thanks Guardian Hans." I left.

"Good luck, Guardian Hathaway." He said, for the first time addressing my title. I left the building with a smile.

I knocked on her door and she answered, seeming to be surprised that I came. "Is…is everything alright?" She seemed reluctant to say anything to me.

I looked her over. She was beautiful as always. All I could think of is that she is my best friend, and I am leaving her. My chest suddenly hurt really bad.

"Rose, why do you look so sad?"

I shook my head, walked in and shut the door. "I'm sorry about what I said."

She nearly jumped on me. "Rose, it's okay. I'm sorry I was being so insensitive. I'm your best friend, not someone who should boss you around like a dog. I just didn't know how to handle the situation."

"I know. I was just hurting. I'm sorry, though."

"I forgive you, even though there really is nothing to forgive. I would have acted the same too." She was quiet for a moment, then she spoke. "Jill."

And that was all she had to say to get my complete attention, but my thoughts went straight to Eric. "Your father was a good man."

She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I know, but…"

"No buts. He was. He made bad choices, but in the end it turned out to be a good thing."

"You have no idea." She said, and she sounded both excited and scared. I had a feeling I was missing something.

"What do you think of her?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what to think of her. I look at her and I see another woman."

I felt for her. It would be hard to come to terms with if my father cheated like that too. "Do you want her?" I asked, and that was the big question. Will Lissa recognize Jill as her sister?

"I really don't know, Rose. Jill is a good girl."

"But?"

"But I don't know if I want a sister that is from another woman. She isn't my full blooded sister."

"Since when has that stopped you from thinking of me as your sister?" I asked. We have been close, thinking of each other as sisters. But her not thinking of Jill as her sister, especially since her father's blood lingered in Jill's veins.

"That's different." Lissa defended, voice rising an octave.

"Is it?" I asked calmly. "You excepted Jill as a friend a while back." I sighed. "Can you just get to know her? She is really brave, and she reminds me so much of you. She admires you, Liss. Can you at least give her the chance to do good deeds with you?"

She smiled. "You make it sound like we are saving innocents."

I smiled in return. "You will be." Then I turned dead serious, and Lissa recognized that immediately. "I have some intense news, and you're not going to like it."

She looked at me, bracing herself for the blow.

"I'm leaving again."

She went still, then she glared at me. "You are leaving me again. Where to, back to Russia?"

I stayed quiet and she got the memo.

"Oh, for God sakes!" She sounded angry now. "You are running away from them, aren't you? Dimitri and Adrian. You are letting someone run you out of, not the city, or the state, but the fucking country!"

I looked at her, wide eyed. She hardly ever yelled at me like that before. "It's not that Lissa-"

"Oh cut the shit Rose! You know it's true. You are leaving me again, but this time it isn't to go to a guy, it's from a guy." She glared at me.

She backed away from me. "Get out. And don't come back."

I looked at her, shocked, but mostly hurt. She didn't even give me the chance to explain. "Lissa, it's not what you think. I have-"

"Go." She commanded. And this command, I couldn't ignore. She used compulsion.

I must have walked out of her room, because the next thing I was conscious of was a door slamming in my face. To me, it was a punch in the gut.

"You're really going." I turned and saw Dimitri. "I heard the whole thing." He answered my thoughts.

I looked away. "You won't understand."

He came up to me, and put his index finger under my chin to lift it up. "I do, actually. But I think it's reckless."

"You can say stupid."

"Will I ever see you again?"

I wanted to look away, but Dimitri wasn't having that. "I don't know, Dimitri. I don't know."

Someone cleared their throat. We turned and I noticed my father. "So, what is going on?" He sounded stern, and slightly upset.

"I'm going back to Siberia, Dad."

He smiled. "Uh huh. Well, you can come with me. I have business to attend to there, anyway."

I turned back to Dimitri. "Be careful."

I smiled. "Have a little faith, Comrade."

I turned and walked with my Abe to the airport. I walked a little bit ahead, but we were two yards from Dimitri when Abe said my name.

"Yes?" I said, turning to him.

He looked up from the hotel piece of paper. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I turned to walk. Both Dimitri and Abe were looking at it.

"What is this?" Abe asked, sounding interested.

"Just an outfit and weapons I was going to create."

Dimitri lifted an eyebrow. "I saw the sword, but didn't pay any attention to the outfit. What is it made out of?"

"Leather and metal that we kill the strigoi with."

Dimitri and Abe looked at each other like, 'umm.'

"Rose, what are you trying to prove?"

I walked up to my Dad. "Dad, I'm sending a message."

He gave me a sly smile. "I can only imagine what that message is. I will have it made for you. Black seems like the appropriate color."

Dimitri didn't say anything, and I could tell that he didn't like this idea.

Men.

"Dad, can you contact contact Denis for me?" I knew I didn't have to elaborate who Denis was, he would know.

He nodded. "I'm on it."

**Just so everyone is aware, I HATED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! It broke my heart, **_**and I am the one who wrote it!**_** But I wanted the unpromised ones to return in Last Sacrifice, and I wasn't sure how to tell Lissa and everyone else that Rose was leaving. This is what I came up with, but I bet Richelle Mead would have done a BETTER job than I did. ****she is amazing. **

**But I want your insight on what you didn't and did like. I didn't like this chapter period, mostly because…well, you would know if you read it.**

**But don't tune out of my story just yet, believe me. It gets much, much better. You think the last couple chapters were good. JUST YOU WAIT!**

**Peace: **

**Rose**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. Happy New Year! I have been working on this for two days. I haven't had as much time as I did the last couple days, so I haven't had a lot of time to type my story. But, I have it up now. Enjoy. I love reading my reviews. Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed, especially Dimka's chick. Thank you. Tell me your thoughts plz.**

Abe, Dimitri and I walked to the waiting vehicles. Since I just got back from my trip (and ignoring the fact that I was forced to leave all my clothes at the Hilton Hotel), I had no choice but to I pack light. The only thing I had was what I was wearing, along with the vials Sydney gave me. I didn't use them when we were on our mission.

Dimitri opened the door for me, and l looked at him. I stood right beside him. His face, but mostly those dark eyes, looked very sad. "Dimitri," I said, I was taken back; stunned that he looked so sad. I never saw Dimitri look sad before. "Are you okay? What is wrong?"

He gave me a remorseful look. "I'm going to miss you." In his eyes, I could tell that he wanted to stop me from going, but knew it was useless. When Rose Hathaway is dead set and determined on something, nothing will stop her.

I looked down. I hate good-byes. I always have hated them. Saying good bye to the man I love is just flat down painful. It felt like someone just punched me in the chest. _You are the one who wants to leave, besides, you found your calling._ I reminded myself.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said, bringing him in for a hug. He hugged me back, and I didn't want to let go, knowing he felt the same.

"I want to go with you."

"But you have to stay."

"I know but…" He let his words drift off; knowing that the road I was going to travel was too dangerous for anyone, especially for a moroi. He pulled back and asked me an impossible question that I could never answer, because I didn't know the answer to. "When will you return?"

I looked in his eyes, not knowing the answer. "I love you." I said, not answering his question, and then I kissed him. I kissed him as if it was our last kiss we will ever have. I put all I had into it: passion, love, strength, faith, and more love. But I was going to miss him. It just wasn't fair! I just got him back, and now I have to leave him. If there was a god, I bet he was laughing at me.

"Quit eating each other's faces'! Rose, get your ass in the car!" Abe yelled, clearly annoyed. I guess my father wasn't ready for his 'little girl' to grow up. Either that or my father clearly hasn't ever watched The Notebook. He needs to learn about passion. Maybe he should take notes, learn a few things.

Most people would break away instantly with any interruptions, but not us. I broke away slowly, knowing how much I would miss him. "Take care of her, Dimitri." He didn't need a name. There was only one person that mattered, besides him.

He nodded. "I will. But you be careful, watch your back. There are a lot of strigoi that want you dead, especially from all the killings you and your friends did."

I almost smiled at that. "I'm not surprised the strigoi feel that way."

"Rose! Now!" I think Abe was about to bust a vein, he sure sounded like it.

"Good bye, Dimitri." I kissed him on his lips once more.

"Good bye, Roza." He lifted my left hand to his lips and kissed it, then let it drop. I took one last look at him, mesmerizing him, his face, but mostly those dark eyes that I first fell in love with. I was going to miss him so very much.

I turned and got in the car. Dimitri shut the door and waved good bye as we sped off. I turned and looked out the back window until Dimitri was no longer visable and all the while, Dimitri stood there, watching. _I love you._ I thought.

I couldn't tell you what happened next, because it was all a blur and before I knew it, my plane was landing in a private Russian airport. Wahoo, welcome back to Russia.

After what Dimitri confessed to me, I had a hard time leaving America. I would say 'home' instead of America, but home is nonexistent right now. Lissa is- excuse me, was- my home. She was the only family I had, besides my mother (she was starting to grow on me). If she really loved me, she would have given me the chance to explain. I understood she was hurt, but she should have pushed that aside and given me the chance to explain. No. Rose Hathaway doesn't get a chance.

I got off, and security was a breeze for the both of us, we were in and out. With today's security techniques, we didn't spend hours getting checked and rechecked. I doubt we were in the airport more than ten minutes. In America, that would be some kind of record today, but not in Russia. And I was most defiantly in Russia.

Once I stepped outside, I immediately recognized that I was in Russia, with its beautiful scenery and buildings that are priceless, and hundreds of years old (maybe the buildings are not _that_ old, but you never know in Russia). Unlike the last time I when I took the trains and hour long car rides to Omsk, Abe and I ended up taking a one hour car ride there. Abe's airport was a hell of a lot closer to Omsk than the public's airport.

As we drove my dad turned to me, "I don't want you wondering around this country not knowing the language." He handed me a bag. I looked in the bag and saw a couple boxes that were labeled 'Rosetta Stone'. He also handed me a laptop case with an Apple laptop inside (where does my old man get all this money from?). I heard about these software programs, it was supposedly the top program in the world to help you learn the language fast, and it was easy to learn.

I smiled. "Thanks this will come in handy."

"I know. Learn it." He said sternly.

The driver took us up to a familiar place. My mind immediately recognized it as 83 Kasakov; Denis's house.

"This is what you wanted, correct?" My father said, turning towards me with a grim look on his face. I wonder what that look was for?

"No! I wanted to see Denis, not is house." I raised my voice. Great, now I have to track him down.

"Denis is in there. He got hurt a few weeks ago, but he is pretty much recovered now. He doesn't know you are coming, or alive for that matter. He will be quite shocked to see you."My dad gave me a cunning smile. Do they think I am dead?

I looked at my father. I still to this day, view him as a mobster, but a semi-cool mobster father. I leaned over the leather seats and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

I was expecting to ketch him off guard like I do my mother, but I guess he was the one that surprised me. He quickly put his arms around me, returning the hug. It was like he was expecting it, or wanted it. When he spoke, it sounded strained and gruff. "Rose, I don't want you to go off on your own again. Stay with the group. I trust that you will be their leader again?" It was somehow both a question and a statement.

"I learned that lesson the hard way, Dad. I'm sure I won't do that again."

"That is what I want to hear. Use your cell phone whenever you need anything.

"I will." I pulled away and looked at my father one more time. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I was shocked, but I felt…loved. I got a warm and homey feeling. I felt warm and fuzzy before, but homey…never. That was the sweetest gesture my father has ever given me in showing affection for his daughter, and I liked it. In that very moment, I felt like a little girl again. And I wanted my father to hold me, needing his love and affection.

I quickly pushed that aside. _You are Guardian Rose Hathaway, Rose. You need to be tough, just like Dimitri._ I thought. I smiled at him, said thanks again, and got out.

I turned towards the driver and waved them off. When they sped away, and were no longer in sight, I walked up to the door and knocked.

To my surprise, it was Tamara who answered the door. She was completely shocked. Her brown hair was longer than I remembered, but her freckles were smaller and some of them were gone. Her eyes showed me that she expected me to be dead. "Rose?" She was still in shock.

I smiled and said hello in Russian. She opened the screen door and practically tackled me to the ground in a hug. I guess she really liked me. She said a long line in Russian that I didn't even try to understand.

A man said something with Tamara's name in it, and froze in mid-sentence when he saw me. It was Lev.

"Rose!" He came out and gave me a hug too. "We all thought you were dead!"

I gave him a wicked smile. "It will take more than just one house full of strigoi to kill me off." That wasn't all that true, but it sounded cool at the time. Besides, it wasn't a house, it was more like a mansion. I was in a house when I got captured in Spokane.

"What?" He clearly didn't know what had happened to me. And I was glad he didn't. I don't want these guys to know about me being an almost-blood-whore.

The smile that first flash to my face, dimmed. You could say that it was a grimace.

"Come on in. You being back would really make Denis smile."

"Is he okay?" Concern for Denis came instantly, like it did way back then.

"Yes. He is up walking around and wants to go out hunting again."

"Absolutely not, not until I look at him." Tamara went inside and I followed her, thinking that she might go to Denis.

We walked down a short corridor and made a sharp turn on the left, entering a room. Denis was on his bed, watching TV. He was eating popcorn, he was about to put in a bunch of popcorn in his mouth when he caught sight of me and stop midway. "Rose?" His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly. He got up, slowly for him, and strolled towards me. I smiled when he came up to me and stopped right in front of me.

"Hello Denis." I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm glad you are okay. What happened?"

He hugged me for a few moments longer and let go. "What happened to me? Rose, what happened to you? We thought a strigoi killed you."

I gave him a sad smile. "He almost did."

His smile came radiantly, proud and affectionate, like I was a god. Just like that, I was back in.

"Tell me what happened."

I was about to reject, and tell them that I didn't want to talk about it and they didn't need to know, but something stopped me. They were my gang, and they need all the guidance they could get. So, with that conclusion, I told them. I told them from the moment they left to go inside the house-leaving me and the crazy old lady alone, to Dimitri capturing me. I told them about Dimitri, how we were involved (but I didn't mention that he was my mentor.), I told them how I was held hostage, that I was bit, but I convinced him to stop (and I mentioned that I was addicted to it, but I fought it off and my mind became clearer and the severity of the situation hit me). I told them about the bridge incident, and how I thought I killed Dimitri. I explained to them that I found a way to change striogi back, and found out I didn't kill him, that I missed his heart. I explained that I went back and got my promise mark. Denis seemed sad, yet awed at the same time (is that even possible?) at me mentioning that. I also told them that I turned Dimitri back to being a dhampire, but only a spirit user could. I told them my best friend was a spirit user. However, I told them of that it takes a toll on the moroi, that it uses a lot of magic and energy. While I was talking, Lev translated what I was saying for Tamara.

"You really did that? You really found a way to turn them back?" That came from Lev. He had that amazed look on him. That was getting annoying. I was not a god; I was a woman who had flaws. I wish they could see that.

"Yes. Lissa was very brave."

"What if we bring her here and get her to join us?"

"Absolutely not!" I shouted, but then lowered my voice, still in command, but calmer. "I don't want to risk her life. She is a princess, after all. Not to mention that she is-was- my best friend. Russia is way too dangerous for her to be here. I would rather die, than for her to be in that situation again." I only told them what happened from when I was taken, to bringing Dimitri back. I didn't mention anything about me and Lissa's fight, or Dimitri telling me that he loves me. I kept that out, because they don't need to hear about my personal life.

All their faces showed disappointment. "I see your point." Denis said. "It would be selfish to ask that of her. Besides, there are too many strigoi for her to deal with and like you said, it takes a toll on her. We keep moroi safe, not put them in danger. And we would be doing just that to Princess Lissa."

I smiled. I think he picked up a little common sense along the way.

Denis gave me an excited smile, his eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "When do we go hunting?"

I shook my head in exasperation. "Denis, tell me what happened to you first, and when it happened."

He shrugged. "If it wasn't for what you said, that we all need to stay together, I would have died. We were patrolling the neighborhood almost six weeks ago, when a couple strigoi attacked. I got thrown against a brick wall, which blurred my vision for a few moments. That gave the striogi time to come at me. He broke my arm and a few ribs, and a concusion-"

"A serious concusion." Tamara said, speaking for the first time. I nodded at her, wanting to smile, but horror filled my face.

"How bad?"

"We had to make sure he would stay away for twenty-four hours." Lev said.

"Well, I am back. And if you guys still want me, I will gladly hunt with you."

That earned me lots of cheers and some hugs, telling me that they were glad I was back. "First off," I started, and I walked over to Denis, touched his broken arm. I was examining his arm to see if it was still broken, or all the way healed. It felt like it was healed. Denis didn't flinch, so I went to his ribs, and he sucked in his breath. "I will take the fact that your ribs are still broken."

"I can fight!" He argued in determination.

"But I don't want you to get hurt worse. If you die, we are out a good fighter. I don't want to lose any of you. You all found your calling, as have I. We need to stick together and stay alive. This is what we are meant to do, but we can only do this if we are living."

All of them nodded to me, understanding. Denis looked like he wanted to argue more, but a sharp look from me and he looked down and said nothing. He will thank me one day for this, and hopefully he understands why I said no.

I felt like a bitch, marching in here and telling them what to do, and what not to do. But damn it! Someone needs to draw the lines and put caution on the table. I began to wonder if they were becoming reckless again. Have they gone out yet? Did they get new members and they died from their reckless choices? These questions kept circling in my mind as I followed Tamara out. I wished I spoke Russian so I could as her these questions. She was around my age, and I had a feeling that she was the most mature one in the group.

But first thing first, I wanted to know if she was upset at me coming in and taking charge. "Tamara?" I asked, asking before I could stop myself. She turned to me, and I saw a tear in her eye. "Tamara!" I said in a shocked, hushed voice. I didn't want the others to hear our conversation…well, what we could have of a conversation. We were in the living room, a little ways away from Denis's room, but I still didn't want to take the chance of being overheard.

"Rose, I happy you back." She said slowly and paused a moment, then her face went from sad to frightened. "Bad." Was the last thing that she said and I understood what she meant.

That was all I needed to know. My face must have shown complete understanding, because she her stiff posture went relaxed. I brought her into a hug. Things must be worse than I thought…or maybe just as I thought. I wasn't sure, but I know that Tamara felt a lot more comfortable when we went out hunting together in a group. I was certain that the boys felt more comfortable too, but was too tough to admit it.

"Its' okay." I said in Russian. I remembered Victoria had translated that for me at Dimitri's funeral. "I'll take care of everything." I said in Russian. Olena had translated that for me when she was cleaning up the mess after his funeral. The only reason I remembered that, was because it was dealing with Dimitri. I felt Tamara relax even more, she said thank you a few times in Russian before letting go of the hug.

I smiled at her and grabbed her shoulder and squeezed gently, showing her that she could trust me and that everything will be okay. I was suddenly very glad that my father gave me that software program on learning Russian. I am going to need it.

We ended up waiting for Denis's ribs to heal before all of us went out hunting. I knew he was going to be upset at the fact that we were going out without him. Plus, I felt more secure with all four of us going out. This gave me more time to sit down at the computer and learn Russian. I was doing all that good, but Tamara came in a few times and helped me pronounce the words more correctly. With her helping me, she also learned a little bit more English.

I had the others start running, rebuild their stamina. I could tell that they lacked the time in the gym. That could kill them if they kept doing that. I had them run harder, faster and farther every day. I taught them breathing exercises to help them run faster when they are getting tired. I could tell that their Academy didn't teach them my exercises. I also learned a few from them that my Academy didn't teach me.

I put them all on weight machines in the nearby gym. Yes, including Denis. I allowed him to go on the weight lifting machines a week and a half after I arrived. I didn't have to persuade him much, he already wanted to come. I told him to take it easy and not to push himself too far. At this point in time, I knew his ribs were pretty much healed, but I didn't want to take a chance and damage them. A few times I had to tell him to lower the weight amount. I could see the pain line his features when he lifted too much.

As the days went by, I started thinking of Lissa. I went into her head, but never stayed to long. I only stayed long enough to take spirit darkness from her. I got rid of this by running alone, but sometimes I ran with Tamara. She had a hard time keeping up with me, but managed. Lissa was shocked that I left that day and was hurt, but never showed that to anyone. She looked at Dimitri's aura, and found loneliness, but Lissa never mentioned that or me. She wanted nothing to do with me.

A couple weeks later, Denis was back to his normal strength. I declared that we were ready to go. I was dressed in my jeans and a stake in my jacket and ready to go hunting. The others were getting ready. Tamara decided that she wanted to look good fighting, saying something in Russian that Denis translated for me (I was still in the beginning stages). He said that she said that it will be our first time fighting since my return, and she wanted to look good. The boys did as well, but they wanted to wear something that was stretchy like I was. I was a few feet away from the door when the doorbell rang. I went to it and opened it.

"Dad?" I asked, wondering what he was doing here. I gave him a smile. "Come to check up on me?" I asked sweetly.

He smirked. "I have a present for you."

Oh boy, another present from daddy. I wonder what this is. He walked in and we sat down on the couch. He handed me several boxes that was labeled 'Coach'. I opened the top one, and I was stricken not just by what it was in general, but the beauty of it.

Black leather, cold metal…it was my outfit that I had designed.

"For hot days, I had them make capris. They look just like your pants, except that it only goes down past your knee about an inch. I had them make shorts, that one stops about mid thigh. I wasn't too thrilled with the one that stops at mid though, but the lady at Coach assured me that it is the "in trend." I hope you will like it."

I looked through the white box, putting the outfit on my lap. In the box, I saw gloves. Half of the fingers covering was cut off neatly. The gloves are leather too, but in the leather was something else. I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

"Metal. The same metal that is embroidered into your outfit, take another look at your jacket."

I didn't. I looked at Abe in amazement. "Dad, that is amazing! I never even thought about that." I smiled, and he smiled back, like he was glad he made me happy.

I picked up the jacket and looked in the inside. Instead of one sword holder, there were two. Both of them are diagonal, just like I wanted my first one to be.

"Go put it on, Kiz."

I smiled my excited smile at him, and then practically ran to the bathroom. I was careful putting it on, not wanting to ruin anything. The leather was smooth and soft. It fit just right, but when the cold metal of my pants touched my warm skin of my legs, I shivered at the temperature. The gloves were cold too, because of the metal, but it soon warmed up. Instead of putting my hair up in the original bun, I braded it, and wrapped it around my head, like a crown. I put in a few bobby pins to hold it together. I applied mascara and eyeliner and the lip gloss Dimitri bought me last year.

I looked into the door length mirror, and in it stood a fierce-yet beautiful-looking warrior. Her jaw was set in determination, yet her eyes held great sorrow and wisdom. I could envision that is what Yeva saw me as when she dreamed of me. I only wish I could live up to what she thought of me as.

I walked out, and everyone was ready and waiting for me. Denis was sitting next to my father, Lev and Tamara sat on the love seat. When I entered the room, everyone looked at me like I was an angel, even my father. Their eyes were full of awe and respect.

Abe quickly recovered and stood up. In his hands was a long box. It looked like it was one foot by one yard in length. The box was wooden, with what I assumed was Turkish inscriptions on it.

"Rose, I have your orders."

I smiled, and that made me giddy inside. With this outfit on, I felt like Max in Dark Angel (the pants looked exactly like hers). He set the wooden box down on the glass coffee table in front of him. I walked towards it, kneeled down in front of it and opened the box. My breath caught, shocked and awed at what I saw. It was my swords, just like I wanted them to be, even though I only wanted one. Both swords looked so silver, that I could use the swords like a mirror. That could come in handy, very handy. I picked one up (the one I had designed), like I was going to use it. I was getting a feel of its weight, of the way I could use it, and the power it will have when it is used.

I looked at the one that had the inscriptions that I wanted on it. I was surprised to find out that the inscriptions was indeed engraved in the sword, except the words had color to it. It was a shining a dark blue, like a magical blue. It reminded me of a deep ocean blue. The other sword had engravings too.

"The other sword is all in Russian. Your sword is all in English."

I smiled at that. Then I went back to semi-business form. "The sword is very light. I'm impressed; with how heavy the stakes are, I thought this would be twice as heavy."

I could practically feel my father's approving smile. "Only the best for my daughter; I wanted them light for you, knowing the outfit and the other weapons you will be carrying will take its toll on you when you have to run long distances."

I smiled at him, appreciating the fact that he put in a lot of thought about this. I put both swords in the holder in the back of my jacket. It was very easy to find it. I found that even the hilt was made of silver.

Near the end of the box, was a gun. It too, was made of silver, because it looked just like the swords. I checked out the bullets, and they were not ordinary bullets. The gun had inscriptions on it too, except I couldn't read it.

"Dad, what are these inscriptions on the gun?"

He smiled. "It's Turkish, Kiz. It says 'In life, there's light and beauty; in death, there's shadows and meaninglessness.'"

I smiled. "I like that. I noticed the bullets, they are silver."

"That is what you wrote down. You are walking death now, Kiz. Bring justice to where it is needed."

I wanted to smile, but that wasn't what I was doing, not exactly. I wanted to end strigoi, not just bring justice and keep the moroi safe.

Abe left shortly, and so did we. The sun was just setting, so we had made perfect timing. We ended up going to a club. There were a lot of people there, all races mixed.

"Stay together, but blend in. I don't see any yet."

They all nodded and did as I said. I danced with the nearest male next to me, which was a dhampire. He had blond hair and green eyes. He reminded me of Adrian, but his eyes were not emeralds like Adrian's are. We danced and he smiled at me, like he was having fun.

We were on our fourth song when my strigoi sensor went off. I stopped being so into the dance and went into business mode. I looked around, and I saw by the entrance was a strigoi. He was leading a moroi girl out of the building. I glanced at Tamara, and a few seconds later she looked at me and realized what was going on. She tapped Lev, who tapped Denis and all of them looked at me. I pointed to the entrance.

"Let's leave, but act as if you are still having fun." They did as I told them, but we made our footsteps quick.

We were out of the club, but no one was in sight, except a line full of people. "Circle the building. Tamara and Lev, go right. Denis and I will go left." I didn't want to split up, but the girl's life was in danger, and the strigoi had head start. "Scream loud if you are in trouble. Lev, do not hesitate if you think for a moment that you need help. Do not do anything stupid."

He nodded, but I could see the dumbass wasn't going to listen. I just hope that the strigoi went left. Denis and I went our way. The alley was dark and eerie, like in the movies. Each step I took, I took with caution. I analyzed everything that I could see. I scouted for some sort of destruction, or blood. Nothing. That was both a good and bad sign. Where did he take her?

I was turning the corner, which is where Denis and I will meet up with Tamara and Lev. Then nauseated feeling hit me, and saw what was going down. Tamara and Lev got there before we did. The moroi was nowhere in sight, which I took that as a good sign; she high tailed it out of here. Tamara was going in after the strigoi, but the strigoi saw her coming and pushed her into the club's brick wall, knocking her unconscious. I was already in action before Lev could move. The strigoi saw me coming, and was ready for me, but he wasn't ready for my strength. I punched him in the jaw, distracting him while I pulled my sword out and whipped it at his throat. He made a sickening cry, but came at me in full force. I sidestepped his attack, and brought my palm down between his shoulder blades, breaking his spine. He fell on the ground, limp. It would take him a couple of minutes for his bones to heal up, but it will only take me a moment to end him.

And I did not hesitate. Swiftly, I lifted my sword up and with all my strength, I cut his head off. It rolled, more zigzagged a few feet before stopping at Tamara's unconscious body. I took off the strigoi's shirt and cleaned off the blood on my sword with it.

Cutting off that strigoi's head was a lot easier with a sharper sword, than with a dull sword. When I was finished cleaning my sword, Lev and Denis came up to me, waiting for more instructions.

"What do we do with the body?" Lev asked.

In my thigh pocket, I took out the vile that Sydney gave me. Before I left, I took out a vile from the pouch she gave me. I poured one drop on the body and one on the head. My gang watched as the body crumbled into a ball. It was gross, yet fascinating and very convenient.

"I guess that answers that question." Denis said.

I walked over to Tamara, put my index and middle finger on her wrist, directly under her thumb to check her pulse. I was relieved to know that her pulse was strong; she is alright. I picked her up.

"I took care of it. Lets just get back to the house. Tamara is out cold, and I don't want anyone to go out without at least three people."

"But Rose, we did it before."

"Again, you stuck together."

He was struck. "How did you-"

"Denis, you have lost fighters, I'm trying to limit that. We have lives to live, and ending them like this-like hunting them down like they are rabid animals- is not the way for us to die. If you want to die like that, by all means go out and fight. But know this: their blood will be on your hands. You are the one leading it, not me. I'm warning you now, don't make decisions you will regret." God, did I sound like Dimitri! I think those pep talks really got to me.

He didn't say anything, and I didn't stay to hear what he had to say. "You can come or you can continue hunting, your call." I said dangerously.

He knew that by staying he had a death wish. I prayed he made the right and safe choice by following me. If he and Lev went, then I would have no choice but to go back and patrol with their asses. Of course I would make them feel as guilty as hell, but I wouldn't leave them alone like that. It would be cruel, and I needed their protection, and they needed my protection too.

I just turned the corner when I heard hasting footsteps. I knew it wasn't a strigoi, I would have felt that.

"Rose!" Lev yelled. He quickly caught up. I didn't stop walking, just slowed down. When he reached me, I looked at him. His sandy blond hair was messed up from fighting with the strigoi. "I don't understand you, but you have a point."

I resisted my urge to raise an eyebrow at that. He is just a kid, Rose. He doesn't have nearly the insight or the experience you do. Let it go. And I did. That damn voice was right, but Lev will learn.

"Where is Denis? Don't tell me that he is back there alone." I warned.

Lev shook his head. "He is a few steps behind me. I see him coming right now." Soon enough, I saw Denis. He caught up to us and he looked disappointed.

I gave him a small, approving smile to him. "You made the right choice, Denis."

His jaw tightened, then relaxed. "I don't like it."

"Most of the better choices we make we won't like, but it will be for the better."

He sighed, knowing I was right. And I was right about one thing: these guys need me. They need a leader that will set a good example. They need to be taught that hard, but necessary choices will pay off in the long run. They don't know about self discipline, or just discipline in general. I need to teach them that.

God, I have my work cut out for me.

**So, how did I do? I thought I did a good job explaining her outfit. If you don't think so, tell by why and were, and I will rewrite that paragraph. Plz Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. I AM SOO SOO SORRY about the wait. I bought a new car today (well, tonight-Jan 3) and before that, no one reviewed, so I took my time writing it. And I got a reviewer saying to me that she wanted to see the picture I was talking about- I tried once I updated the last chapter, but I can't seem to find out how. If you can send me a message, telling me where to go, step by step, I will do that. When I tried, it came out blank.**

**If you can review and tell me what you think, that would be awesome. I put a lot of action in it. Most of it is just telling you where they are at. Enjoy and review. I'm not getting much fee back. ****whats going on? **

We entered the house, and Tamara was still out cold. My arms were relieved when I set her down on the couch. It was complaining of the weight and how long I was holding her. I told my arms to shut up and deal.

I sat down, and waited for her to wake up. I decided I would go Lissa and see what she was up to for a moment. I closed my eyes and went to her.

She as with Christian, Adrian, Sydney, Mia, Eddie, and of course Dimitri. The moroi were sitting down at a table, but the guardians were standing up, watching the vicinity. Adrian was as handsome as ever, and my heart felt a little pang at what happened between us. I avoided him when I left, knowing that if I went to see him, he would try and make amends. I don't want his amends, and I knew that I would have said things that I would have regret-say "how dare you cheat on me, you dirty player!" My mother was right, Adrian is a good man, and everyone makes mistakes.

When I took a look at everyone, they were all focused on Dimitri and Lissa. My gaze was on Sydney and Adrian. I was still jealous that he chose her over me, but that was quickly fading. I had Dimitri now, and my heart was putting itself back together.

"Things are going to be different without her." Mia said. "I hated her at first, because she was protecting you," Mia's eye's flickered over to Lissa, and she smiled at Lissa. "I was jealous you two had such a strong bond in friendship. But I wanted popularity. It's rather silly now that I look back at what I wanted." Mia laughed at the idiocy of her past.

Lissa was getting upset that Mia said something nice about our friendship. She didn't want to be reminded of me, because she felt bad at her outburst of anger. But mostly, she missed me. Inside myself, I felt regret. I knew I should have worked things out, but Lissa needed to get her mind cleared. She just found out about Jill, she has something dumped on her with no warning. I couldn't blame her.

"She was a strong person." Dimitri said, eyes shining with affection.

Eddie swallowed, seeming really embarrest at something. "Um, guardian Belikov….are you and Rose…?" Eddie let his question hang out in the air, but he didn't need to finish. Dimitri already knew what he was asking.

"Call me Dimitri." I guess since Eddie is a friend of mine there is no need for titles. "We are not together." He said, and to me (because I knew him) tone seemed sad.

Once again, conversation died down. "What are we going to do about the quorium law?" Lissa looked up for the first time and saw Emily and Jill on the other side of the table. They began to sit down while Lissa looked at them, startled.

"Oh…" Through Lissa's thoughts, I found out she never gave that much thought, though she knew that was certainly a problem she needed to work on. "I don't know."

"But Rose says if we don't do anything, our races could die off!" Jill intervine, talking for the first time.

"Would everyone stop talking about her? God, it's not like she is the reason we got together to talk." Lissa said, raising her voice. She was very upset at every mention of my name. She has some issues to work on, I realized.

"Why are you mad? She is your best friend." Mia said, stunned at Lissa's outburst.

"She is no friend of mine." Lissa growled.

Whao! I felt the darkness rear its ugly head. With energy, I let it leak some into me. She needed to calm down before she did something she would regret. I took a little bit, and I felt her settle down.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, shocked too. "I mean, you guys have been friends as long as I have known you two."

"I don't want to talk about her, okay?"

Everyone shut up, and talked about random topics. Her temper dimmed and I went back to my head, not because of bordum, but because a movement snapped me out. Tamar sturred, starting to wake up.

"Lev, can you come here?" I had a feeling Denis was still upset with me, and I didn't want to push my luck with him. He came walking down the hall and gave me a questioning look. "Can you stay with her, she is starting to wake up. I am going to get some asprin for her." From my past experience, I knew she was going to have one hell of a headache. I went to the bathroom got some asprin and a paper-cup full of water.

When I returned, she was stretching, just starting to wake up. I saw her move her hands to her head and I heard her groan.

"Can you translate for me?" I asked Lev. He shook his head.

Tamara opened her eyes and looked at me, and smiled, but her smiled dimmed, due to the pain in her head. I leaned forward and handed her the pills and water. She smiled at took them gratefully.

"Do you feel up to going back out?" Lev quickly translated for me.

She shook her head, but said something. "She said that we can go back out, and that she feels safer here."

I shook my head. "I don't want anyone to be alone." Lev translated again.

Tamara said something. "She said that she can go over to a friend's house."

I was reluctant to that, but I agreed. I wasn't sure on how good that friend was at fighting strigoi, but I had darkness in me again, and I had to get rid of it somehow.

It turned out that Tamara's friend's house was a few blocks down the road, and I knew the house and the people.

The Belikov's.

I wanted to see them, in fact, I was eager to see them. I knocked on the door, and Paul was the one who answered.

"Rose?" He asked, and he was excited to see me. "Rose! Babuska, Babuska!" Paul yelled. Olena walked to the door and had a scolding look on her face. She said something in Russian with Paul's name.

When she saw my face, I saw happiness in it. "Rose, what a pleasant surprise," her smile was radiant, but when she looked at me, she was stunned into silence. She gave me a tight hug, holding onto me a few moments longer than you would be if you were glad to see an old friend. I think she thought of me as a daughter

"What is with the outfit?"

I gave her a half smile. "Found my calling. Tamara wishes to stay here." Olena's eyes flickered over to Tamara, who was standing next to me. Olena said something in Russian with Viktoria's name in it, then she turned to me. "Would you like to come in for a few?"

Did I ever! "I'm sorry. I have people waiting for me." I said, regretting that I couldn't come in.

She smiled in understanding, but I could see sadness in her eyes. I gave her another hug. "I missed you, Olena." I said. She hugged me back, tighter. "We miss you around here, Rose."

If only she knew how much that meant to me. Having her approval of me was a big complement. Even though Dimitri and I were never technically together, I was in love with him. And I knew that if I had ever wanted them to acknowledge me as anything more, that I needed their approval. When Olena showed me her kindness, I knew that she did approve.

"Be careful out there, Rose. We love you, and I know that Dimitri did too."

For some reason, I got the impression she was talking in past tense. Wasn't she informed about her son's marculous transformation back to being dhampire? I was about to say something when I heard my name being called from the car.

Fustration must have shown on my face. I wanted-needed-to tell her that her son was back, but saying something this important, this heavy, in a door way is not right.

"Go." She said and smiled in understanding again.

"I will come back, Olena."

She smiled and I turned back, and walked to the car.

"Let's go."

We ended up patrolling the town, checking the allyways, and seeing if any came across us. I saw a creepy old abandoned building, and something in my gut told me there was danger in there. So directed my gang there.

The building had boards covering up the doorway and windows. The building looked like it was made out of stones and cement. The stones were several different shades of gray, and some of them shined, like they had glitter on them; that gave the building not only a creepy, but a creepy and enchanted feeling to it. We circled the building and it had several windows, but only eight doorways, two on each side. I thought that was dangerous. With how big the building is (200yards long and it looked like it was 50 yards tall), it could mean a stampede if there ever will be a tornado or fire warning.

"Let's knock down the doorway." Lev suggested.

I was about to disregard that, but Denis beat me to it. "No, we don't want to attract attention. Go for the window in the back of the building."

We all walked to the back of the building and Lev power kicked the boards a few times. The boards were thick, but they were no match for dhampire strength. We entered in there and dust immediately floated out of the building. I had a bad feeling about this. Worse than I would normally.

"Keep your stakes close." I whispered when we were all inside and scouting the building. "No one wonder off, keep together." The last part I said in a dangerous voice. I hoped Denis heard it and understood why.

There was lots of machinery, but I couldn't tell you what they were for. Most of them were boxes with holes in it, some medium, some huge. The huge ones are big enough for anyone to crawl through, or put a car seat in.

"Is this an old car factory?" I whispered to Denis as low as I could manage.

He nodded, not saying anything.

We peeped through a couple rooms, but there was nothing. I could see why a bunch of strigoi stayed here. It was big, and it was dark. I had a hard time seeing, and a few times I had to use Denis's flashlight that he always carried on him. It is a small black flashlight, but it put out some serious light. I bet it would blind a strigoi for a few moments; I needed to get one.

"BOOM!" I nearly jumped ten feet in the air. I was so concentrated on hearing footsteps or breathing, but a noise the echoed off the walls startled me. It was coming from the front of the building. It was as if one of those huge machines was dropped from the ceiling.

"Front of the building. Run." I said in a hasty and quiet voice.

We all ran, but I had to slow down to let them keep up with me. We had to zig-zag from room, from room taking short cuts.

Again I felt the nausea a moment too late, because I heard a body being pushed into a wall. The drywall was either rotted or the strigoi was old and powerful, because Lev was pushed into the drywall, halfway into the other room.

Fuck!

I turned around and saw the strigoi was getting ready for me; his eyes on me. He was clearly zeroing out who was leader here. I ran at him (reckless on my part), and strigoi stood his ground, waiting for me to come at him. When I was two feet away from him, I stopped dead and got ready in defense mood. I wasn't going to charge at him; I didn't know what he was capable of, or how strong he is.

He took a step towards me and I took a step back, my arms and hands out and ready to grab or punch him. My back wanted to crouch, but this strigoi was supper tall, so I needed to have a tall frame. We went into a dance, he punched, I blocked, I kick, he blocked.

Soon though, like all striogi, they got tired of waiting and dancing with the guardians and he went to fully attach me. We were a couple feet apart, so I had time to stop, drop and roll. I quickly used my thigh and abdominal muscles to bring me back up. I took out my sword, and by the time I swung it back, he was right where I wanted him to be. I brought my sword's blade to his throat and cut it. It took only one swing, and his head was off.

Huh. I must be getting used to how much muscle I must put behind it.

His head rolled, but I caught a glimpse of surprise before I could look away.

What a shame, I bet he was nice before he was turned. He had that face. Those lips could have had a gentle smile to them. I tore his shirt off and cleaned off his blood from my sword, then put my sword back.

I quickly added the stuff Sydney gave me on the body and head. And we headed back.

We were half way back to where we were when we head wood cracking, like a body was shoved up against it. _Shit, they are escapting._ I thought

I quickened my pace, and everyone else did as well. I heard another shove against the wood, and this time, it heard wood hitting pavement. Damn. They got out. We turned the corner, and sure enough, a doorway where wood was nailed to block anyone from entering was on the floor; though, there were pieces still nailed, but it was jagged, making it clear it was snapped off.

I ran faster, practically flying through the door, so that if the strigoi was going to do surprise attack on the side of the door opening, he would miss me by a mere millimeter.

I was a genius, because that was what the striogi did. I took out my sword, and he came at me, not realizing I held a weapon. I swiped the blade across his chest, drawing blood. He screamed in agony at the burning pain, but he got up and came at me in force. I wasn't ready for that, so he tackled me to the ground. My hands went instantly to his face, knowing that the gloves' metal would burn his skin. It did, because he screamed in pain, as well. That was my key to bring up my knee into his home plate. His breath caught, as I punched him in the nose, which blood poured out. I then pushed him off me, reached down in my thigh pocket and brought my stake out to his chest. I was about to stake him when my nausea sensor went off, another strigoi knocked me off him.

Holy Shit.

The vampire punched me in the stomach, but before I could hit him, he was pulled off of me.

Denis. Him and strigoi went into a dance, but when I went to look for the other strigoi that I was fighting for earlier, he was gone.

Damn it.

"Denis, we need to interrogate him. We have to find where the other strigoi went." Denis grunted in return. I got up, and with Lev's help, we pinned the strigoi on the floor.

"Ask him where the other went."

Denis translated and when the strigoi understood Denis, his voice was colder than ice. "He said that if he was gone, then he is going to warn others about this gang, especially you."

I smiled. "Good. I want them to spread rumors about me."

Lev looked at me like I was crazy. "If rumors get around that we are dangerous, they will be more and more afraid of fighting us. We can use their fear against them. With fear, they came make mistakes."

"Stake him, Denis." I would stake him, but I was holding him down, along with Lev. Denis was holding him down by sitting on his abdominal area.

I felt him stiffen, then go limp. Dead. We got up and I used his shirt again, and the potion.

I looked at the time from Lev's watch, and saw that it was nearly dawn. The strigoi wont be going much of anywhere right now, and I was getting tired. "Let's get out of here. The sun is rising, and I want to sleep."

The others quickly agreed. I felt no nausea, so I wasn't expecting any attacks.

We walked to Denis's house without any attacks, but I felt like someone was watching me. I ignored it, thinking it was just a civilian. We ate dinner and went to bed.

We all woke up to the sound of the door opening up. I looked up to see sunlight spilling through the door. Tamara's eyes wept across the room, seeing if she disturbed anyone. When she met my eyes, here face looked embarrassed.

"It сорры." She said, apologizing.

I waved my hand in a dismissing gesture. There was no need to apologize. I needed to get up and start my Russian lessons anyway.

I went to the other room and sat at the table and opened my computer up, starting the lesson. I don't know how long I sat there, but it was a while. I heard movement in the living room, and decided to quit. I went through three chapters in a couple hours. I felt that I had grasped it pretty well, since Tamara came in and helped me. We went out later, hunting. We didn't go back to the building, though Tamara wanted to go check it out. I told her no, and they could be waiting for us with more strigoi inside. I didn't want to take a risk and getting anyone killed.

Instead, we went to Novosibirsk and patrolled the cities. We got a hotel room, and crashed there. Tamara was glad to be back in Novosibirsk, and decided to crash at her home instead of with us at the hotel room. I wasn't at all offended; she needed to spend time with her family before we moved somewhere else; there was a good chance she wasn't going to see her family for a very long time. I wish I could go back home, because I missed Lissa, and everyone else, especially Dimitri. I still didn't want to talk to Adrian. What he did still stings, and I had a feeling it would be stinging for a while.

We went from Novosibirsk to Barnaul. Barnaul was equally as dangerous, but equally as beautiful as Novosibirsk. We spend two months there, and had fun at some of the clubs that were there when we were off duty, of course. However, we had to move to a different city; we got caught breaking and entering a store, due to chasing a gang of three strigoi. We caused quite a stir in that city, enough that many strigoi and fled to a different city or town.

We then went to Tomsk, and stayed there for four months-it was worse than Tamara had thought. I wanted to head north-west to Yekaterinburg, but Tamara said Tomsk was getting bad. I had Tamara watching the news to scout out which major city was having more frequent attacks; it was one good way to find out where most of the strigoi had fled to. We stayed there over three months, but we moved on, knowing that the strigoi were backing off and heading somewhere else.

With their training, I moved on from strength and conditioning to my ninja skills (hee hee- the ones Dimitri taught me that were badass, and I wanted them to be badass as well). They knew enough to live, but I wanted them to be good, like me. I wanted to trust them more than I already did. These guys were fast becoming a second family to me, and I would be devastated if something happened to them. It was clear to me that they quit school easily, thinking they were the best of the best. I was the one to splash cold water on them. Wahoo, point for Hathaway. My little warriors were quick learners, but they did struggle with a variety of techniques. Denis was my star, but even he had is flaws and got really discouraged over them, like everyone else.

"Don't give up," I addressed everyone in Russian, "you will get it. You guys have just learned these moves. You cannot expect to master them over night."I decided to make it personal. If I made it personal, then they would feel more comfortable. "Many moves took me weeks to a month to master." I was stretching the truth. It took me at least a week. Dimitri was very good at his teaching and showing fantastic demonstrations.

East of Tomsk was Kransnoyarsk, which was our other destination. We stayed there a little over a month, and met another set of rogue hunters like ourselves. I understood a lot of Russian by the time we met them, but I still needed Lev or Denis to help translate what they were saying. They spoke too fast for me to comprehend. Their leader, Zakhary, was someone I found myself wanting to avoid at all times. He was ruthless and obnoxious. His piercing hazel eyes made me shiver whenever he looked at me, and not in a good way. His built was average Denis and Lev, and he had dark brown hair that was trimmed. He had no manners and was obsessed killing. He was the ideal killing machine; no emotion towards them.

"What do you think we should do?" Tamara asked me. She didn't like Zakhary any more than I did, but some of his gang members had lots of potential to be amazing guardians. After they met us and saw us in action with strigoi, it was clear that Zakhary was jealous. When he learned how many of us had died, he was struck with awe and jealousy; he wanted us. But mostly, he wanted to be me. I could see it in his eyes. He thought I was a great leader, and he wanted to be just like me. I had no objections to being his mentor, but my gut told me that he would twist what I teach him, and that could kill everyone.

I would not have it. I would never let Denis, Lev or Tamara join him. They would all get killed for his reckless and careless decisions.

"We need to leave Kransnoyarsk. The more I learn about Zakhary, the more I want to strangle him," I told her, and I had a feeling she felt the same way.

Two days later, I told Denis and Lev that we had to move on. I explained to them that their reckless behavior could cause us danger and that we could come back when they moved onto another city. When I put things in that perspective, they agreed, with no hesitation. We, wanting respect, told Zakhary and his group that we were moving on. Many were disappointed, but what stunned me, was a few people wanted to come with us.

To my surprise, we moved out of Kransnoyarsk with three new memebres. Two girls and another guy; Larisa. She was a beautiful blond with blue, cunning eyes. She was irritating, but had good instincts, that she learned to have depended on. Zinaida, was the second one. We all called her Zena. She spoke no English, but she had quiet the temper (which came in very handy with fighting striogi), and she could flirt her way out of any problem, which is why we got in a lot of fights. She once tried to steal the lip gloss Dimitri had bought me.

The boy was Gabril, Ganya for short. I called him Gabe. He asked me why I called him that, and I told him that I am American, and I had a distaste for Russian nicknames. He laughed at that. I still thought Russian nicknames were weird. He reminded me a lot of Eddie with him openness and his laughter. Eddie had a one-of-a-kind laugh. It boomed, and Gab's laugh did the same. He also had Eddie's brown eyes, but had hair like me- so dark brown it appears almost black. It looked sexy, but I didn't have eyes on him.

Soon, though, all three of them found that I worked completely different than what Zakhary does. They also, if I watched their faces close enough, looked relieved and a little disappointed. I guess they liked the idea of death and extreme anger, which made me shiver in disgust. I have seen far too much death, for them to thrive on that made me think that they are no better than striogi.

Before they left, I tested them on how much they knew on standard self-defense. It turned out that they knew a lot more than Tamara, Denis and Lev, which I was grateful on. I decided that the next city, I would start their training.

From there, we went to Orenburg, and stayed there for a while, but not long. It was winter and we decided to wait until winter was over, so that we wouldn't deal with all the holiday hussel; all the while, I started our new members on training. Denis was my dummy, and Tamara helped me demonstrate. It worked out beautifully.

It went turned into February. There was still snow on the ground, but most of the stirgoi got scared and ran off, braving the bad roads. I couldn't tell you how long we have been going from city to city, because the days turned into weeks, then into months. I didn't bother keeping track. Soon, though, we moved on to Kazan, then to Moscow and then St. Petersburg.

St. Petersburg and Moscow was my favorite places to visit. In fact, I wanted to stay in Moscow, because there were more guardians there. Unfortunately, that meant that we had to move out, because the more guardians there, the less strigoi there were around. At least, that is what we observed. It was also, what made us move out of St. Petersburg as well.

When ended up going back to Kazan, which was just as beautiful as St. Petersburg and Moscow, but there were a lot less guardians and a whole lot more strigoi, and these strigoi were twice as aggressive than they were back in Omsk and Novosibirsk. However, that feeling I had back in Omsk, never left; the feeling someone was watching me, and I was getting irritated and nervous. I didn't tell anyone about it, but I warned them before we left Omsk, that strigoi were watching us.

I wasn't sure what month it was, but I woke up this morning, in the warm sun, having a bad case of homesickness. I accasionally miss it, but lighty it has gotten worse. The snow was pretty much gone, and the ground was warming up, but you shouldn't go outside without a coat on. I decided to go to Lissa, wondering how she was doing. I missed her like crazy, and I was curious to see if she felt the same.

I found that she was in a fancy conference room, with the queen. Lissa was dressed to perfection as always for a meeting with the queen.

"She is where?" The queen demanded.

"Gone, and I don't care. She said something about going back to Siberia." Ah, they were talking about me. I felt a little bit of bitterness and abandonment that came through the bond.

The queen's eyebrows narrowed in frustration. Her lips were in a thin line, telling me and Lissa that she was not happy about my decision. Her hands were on her hips, shoulders back and proud. Her dark blue satin dress swayed with her as she pasted back and forth.

"Why on earth would she leave you?"

"Your majesty, if you summand me here to talk about my old guardian, I have nothing to say. Dimitri is my guardian now, and I am more than happy with him." It was true, she has grown a stronger fondness with him. She still looked up to him like she did when we first got back to Academy.

"I am not interested in Guardian Belikov. Rose and I had been meeting in private. I need to talk to her immediately." The queen's tone was not to be mistaken that she had urgent matters to talk to me with.

Damn, does that mean that I have to get back to the States sooner rather than later? I sure hope not. If so, then what should I do with my gang? Do I take them with me?

Lissa was flabbergasted with me. _Rose, meeting with the queen in private?_ She was mostly shocked that I went willingly. _She hates her though? Is she hiding something from me? She shouldn't be hiding anything from me, I'm her best friend. But if Rose is hiding something, what does she have to hide from me?_

"If I may ask, what were you two meeting about?"

"Private matters. We met last year, a little bit after Guardian Belikov's return. I must talk with her. I am beginning to think she is not taking her guardian career seriously." The queen's face was in its most strictest form that I have seen yet, but something in the set of her face told me that she was worried, she has information, and she needed my help A-sap.

I felt a jolt of anger from Lissa. "Rose is the best damn guardian there is. She takes her job more seriously than any guardian in the royal guard." Lissa huffed. "Don't think for one second that she is a slacker. She has save many lives."

The queen smiled at her. "My dear Vasilisa, I know Rose is great, but if she wants to be the best, then she must prove it."

Lissa calmed down when she said that. She felt bad that she let out all of her pent up anger out on her. Before she could apologize, the queen spoke again.

"In fact, I wanted to appoint her to be the head of my guardians."

Lissa went still and felt cold all over. I was hers. _She's mine. You have enough guardians as it is._ Lissa thought.

"Where in Siberia did Rose go?" Queen Tatiana demanded to know. Her hands were back on her hips, showing control.

For once, Lissa didn't have to dance around the truth and she was glad about that. "I don't have the slightest idea, your majesty."

"Then I must have all my subjects keep an eye out on her." Her eyes hardened, and her shoulders-if possible- straightened even more and walked out of the conference room, ending the meeting.

I went straight back to my head in a whirl to make decision. The queen was looking of me, and something in her face told me that she had a lot of information for me, but most of all, something was horribly wrong. Lissa could be in danger, along with a lot of other people. I am going back to America. What made my decision is simple.

I am homesick. I missed Lissa and Dimitri more than anything. I needed them. The first thing I was going to do was kiss all of them senselessly; Eddie, Dimitri, Lissa, and Mia. I would consider Adrian and Sydney. Now that time passed by, I felt less bitter over what had happened.

I walked out of my room- Tamara and I shared a room- and walked over to the other room. I knocked on it, and Tamara opened it. She left me alone, knowing that I wanted to be alone when I sleep.

"Rose, what is wrong?" She asked.

"We have to leave." I was now fluent in Russian. Who knew that Rose Hathaway would one day be fluent in another language? Sure as hell not me.

I walked in and spoke to everyone. "I am being summened to the royal court."

They all gasped, but Denis recovered quickly. "Then we will all come with you."

"Yes." Tamara said. "We stick together, remember?"

I smiled at that. "I do want you to meet someone." I said, feeling shy, thinking of Dimitri.

Lev smiled. "Dimitri, I assume." I have been talking about him a little here, and a little there when something reminds me of him (which is pretty much everything here in Russia)

I smiled widely. "Yes, him especially, but someone I think, you thought you would never meet."

"Who?" They all said in unison.

"Her royal highness, Queen Tatiana." I responded with a straight face. It took all my energy not to smile.

**Whatcha think? Tell me. It's not coming out the way I had envisioned, but oh well. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm back in school, so it's going to take me longer to update. But I will let you in on a secret….DIMITRI IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WAHOO! And things are gonna get HOTT! When you review, give me some ideas…*wink wink* if ya know wat I mean. I purposely made this chapter long. So enjoy and review.**

It took them a while to settle down. They couldn't believe that I personally knew the queen. I wanted to laugh to myself, because of the irony; I once wished that I never knew the queen, because of how much of a bitch she was to me. I told them that I had to make a call, and that I needed to pay a visit to someone soon in Omsk.

It was going to be a long drive, but they all agreed to go, especially Gabe. I think he only agreed, because of Omsk's reputation of having blood whores; I guess he thought he would get lucky. I kept my disgust to myself. Doesn't he know that we are not invincible and that it _is_ possible to get an STD? Men are so stupid sometimes.

While they all sat in the room, I walked over to the window and dialed a familiar number on my cell phone. It was daylight, but it was raining out. Strigoi were probably still inside, but Zena and Larisa and wanted to sleep, and so did the boys. We all decided that we would stay in and rest for today instead of going to Omsk so soon.

"Ah, my darling daughter, how nice of you to let us all know that you are alive." Abe said, quickly picking up after the first ring. It was wonderful to hear my Dad's voice, and I realized just how much I missed him and that crazy ass attitude of his.

I gave a carefree laugh. "Hi dad, I'm alive. How are you?" It was weird for me to switch back to English.

From calling him Dad, I could practically hear his ego swelling up. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," I said, raising my voice to chipper mode, I dropping the tone (because I hate chipper people) and quickly moved on to another subject. "I just so happened to be in Lissa's head and I know that the Queen wants to see me. How soon can you have a plane in Omsk?"

Some how, some way, my mobster of a father knew something was not right. "Rose, what is going on?"

I put on the act of a sweet innocent daughter. "Abe, there is nothing wrong. The Queen wants to see me as soon as possible."

"And?" He pressed. How the hell does my father know me so well? He barely knows me!

"I miss home." I pouted, letting him know my true reason for going home and why I was in such a hurry, but not the main reason. Outside, I may be a strong willed warrior, but on the inside, I was homesick. I am half human, half vampire-being and I needed my home and my family.

"Give me three hours." He responded after a moment. "And yes, the queen sent word out to every one of her subjects. They were told that if they were to see you, to send out to Court. I was tracking you myself, but every city I came across told me you were there, but you took off. Do you have any idea how hard it is to track you? And I have been using psi hounds!"

I laughed to hide my discomfort. "Okay. I have three new additions, so I need a total of six seats, but I was wondering if I can get a full size plane…?"

"You sure you want them to come? Do they even speak English?"

"Two of them do, but I have it on good faith that they will stick like glue to each other. I think you will be very surprised with my family."

He was quiet, and I just comprehended what I said. _My family. That_ is what they were like to me, my family. But they were my second family. My real family is Dimitri, Lissa, Eddie, Mom and Abe. I know that Lissa is still upset with me, and probably disowned me, but I still loved her like a sister. Nothing will ever change that. As the quiet lengthened on, I began to wonder if I had offended him.

"Dad, are you there?" I asked timidly. I had a strange feeling that I hurt his feelings. If I didn't know any better, which I most likely don't (because my dad was like me-unpredictable), I would say he was regretting not being involved in most of my life.

"Yes, I'm here. Just thinking," his voice sounded said and a little bit hurt, but he quickly changed it to being that tough guy that I met in the streets of Omsk. "And yes, I will get you that full size plane. I will meet you in Omsk. Where are you at?"

I grimaced, realizing how long it will take us to get to Omsk. "Looks like you will be the one waiting. We are in Kazan right now."

"Oh, then I won't rush. Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, world peace."

I could practically see his eyes twinkle. "Alright I will see you soon, little girl."

This time, when he called me that, I didn't take offence. I actually welcomed it, and I felt like home was just inches away, and the more I felt that feeling, the more anxious I became. I was really going home!

"Alright Dad, I miss you and I will see you soon." I hung up. I couldn't believe I just said that I missed him to my father over the phone, but it was the truth. Even I surprise myself sometimes.

I turned to everyone. They were sitting on the two beds and the four arm chairs watching T.V or watching me. "Okay," I said. I pretty much speak one language now: Russian. "Abe will get us a private plane. We are to meet him in Omsk."

"How in the world do you manage that?" Asked Gabe, referring to me knowing the queen. "And who is Abe?"

I smiled like I had a secret. "I know him as Abe, but everyone else seems to know him as either Abe Mazur, or Ibrahim Mazur." His face confirmed that he knew exactly who Abe was. My smile grew into a wicked grin. "He is not the kind of man everyone views him to be." I didn't want him to know that he was my father. He would probably resent me later, or become distant with me.

He rolled his eyes. "As long as we stick together, I don't have a problem, because I don't speak a word of English. Plus I don't want to be alone with that Abe guy. He is dangerous."

I found it ironic that these rogue dhampires thought a moroi (being my father or not) was scary. I had the urge to laugh, but resisted. Gabe was so much like Eddie, that every time I spoke to him, I could feel depressed for no reason, but no longer will I. I was going home!

"We better get going. I will drive while everyone else sleeps." We managed to find a good size van for all of us to fit in, along with our weapons, sleeping bags and clothes, before we left Krasnoyarsk. All of us piled in the van. Zena, Denis and Larisa all pulled out a couple pillows and some sleeping bags. Thirty minutes later, we all pulled out (after getting breakfast, of course) and started our way to Omsk. I drove most of the way. I kept the radio off, not wanting to wake them. If I woke up Larisa, she would be in one hell of a mood. I remember the first time…

It was our first day in Moscow, and I was surprised to see that there was a lot of snow here then there was in the last city we stopped in, Orenburg. We patrolled the nearby clubs (which there was a lot, so we narrowed it down to the most popular four clubs) and we got ambushed by a gang of strigoi. It seemed to be happening a lot, like they were waiting for us or something. There were only four strigoi, but still, if it was only Denis, Lev, Tamara and I, someone would of most likely have gotten hurt. And that is what was starting to freak me out. Does this have anything to do with that feeling that someone was watching me?

I wasn't sure, and I was thinking about this when everyone was sleeping. Needless of the ambush, we went on patrolling and ended the misery lives of at least seven more strigoi. All of us, especially me, were getting stronger. We were relying more and more on our body strength, and in doing that, we gained more muscle. By now, I was also a pro at using my sword. I found a few awesome techniques with the sword, and cutting a head off was no longer a challenge; if I got angry enough, it was like slicing through a sandwich-not exactly smooth like butter, but it's no challenge.

I got up to go to the bathroom, and accidently tripped over her. We were all sleeping together in one room (I thought it would have been safer if we were attacked). She got up like with impressive speed, and when she saw no danger, but found me on the ground.

And I was the one to disturb the beast. "What the fuck! Watch where the hell you are going. I'm trying to sleep here. Now it's going to take me forever to fall back asleep. Hell, I will be lucky if I fall back asleep!"

I glared at her, and when I got up, I felt my powerful leadership/upset face slip on (there was a big difference between me being upset, mad and pissed off. In that order, I become scarier and scarier). She immediately shut up, but to my surprise, she didn't back down. "I'm sorry." I said, but before I could say anything else, the door busted open.

"Oh! Fuck!" she yelled. "I can't get one God damn good night's sleep? This is fucking shit!" She yelled as she beat the crap out of a strigoi who was unprepared for her strength and raging temper. He already had a broken nose, and a few broken ribs, judging from the way his right arm cradled his torso. If there was only one, I would have found it comical, but there were seven, and we had to kill them, before they kill us.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed, but they were already up with their stakes in hand. I quickly estimated how many were coming through the door, and I counted about seven. Seven, the same number of the gang that ambushed us…

I confirmed it as I cut two strigoi's head's with one swing of my sword; someone was out to kill us, someone powerful who had great influence with strigoi. I just hoped that they didn't have influence in the moroi world as well.

When it was over with, I used some of that potion that Sydney gave me. I used as little of it as I could, because I didn't want to run out of it so quickly. I didn't know how much this stuff costs, but with how well it worked, it had to be pricey. However, alongside the fact that I found out someone wanted us dead, I found out one more thing.

Give Larisa her beauty sleep.

The drive to Omsk took most of the day, but more than three quarters of the way there, I had to pull over to sleep. Denis took over, and I told him to go to a certain address. I wasn't sure how long the drive would be, but I quickly fell asleep.

"Rose, wake up. We are here." Tamara said, and her face showed excitement.

I opened my eyes and took in the vicinity. There was that house that I grew to love and came familiar with.

A woman stepped out of the house with a kitchen towel in her hands. When I got out of the car, her smile widened to a more familiar and loving smile.

"My dear Rose, you have come back." She hugged me tightly.

"I told you I would, Olena." I smiled back radiantly. I missed her, and my heart grew warm.

She glanced behind me. "Rose, who are these people? I know Tamara, Denis and Lev, but the other three, I do not know."

I turned behind me and saw Gabe, Zena and Larisa looking as fierce as ever. I spoke to them. "Guys, this is a wonderful friend of mine. Her name is Olena. She is Dimitri's mother." The three of them relaxed and their stern faces became friendly. They walked up and shook Olena's hand.

"A friend of Rose's is a friend of ours." Zena said. Her long black hair swung in the wind. Her hair-tie broke on the way here, giving us all a good view of how long her hair truly is. It was almost as long as mine (mine is currently down to my butt, and it was crying out for a hair cut), but unlike my hair, her hair has natural streaks of red in it. Her green eyes were sharp when she was hunting, but in front of us and friends, they were warm, welcoming and cheerful. She also had a funny personality, which gave us all many good laughs in the past few months we have been together. She has grown on us, and I already loved her as a family member-a cousin, perhaps. Larisa was…well, she just grew on you. She is fiercely protective and evaluates things that are challenging to her. She does have her temper, but she can be very nice when she is in a good mood. She had that charisma, like Lissa. Gaberil, is easy to explain. Gabe is an Eddie, so I loved him on the spot.

"Olena, this is Zena." I said. Gabe stepped up, and I introduced him then waved my hand over to Larisa. "This is Gaberil, I call him Gabe, but everyone else seems to call him Ganya." I tried to hide my distaste for the name, but I guess I didn't do a good job, because everyone laughed at me.

"So, you learned to speak Russian?"

I smiled. "Yes, ma'am, but I wouldn't have gotten far without Tamara's help." Olena and I looked over at Tamara, and Tamara blushed.

"She is just a fast learner. She picks up things quickly." Now this was a side of Tamara that I hadn't seen before, modesty. Though, right now she is being too modest.

"She does," Olena agreed, "but it takes a lot of work to get a good complement from Rose, I would take it while she is giving it."

I gave a small chuckle, then looked over at Olena. "I've missed you."

Her expression softened even more and hugged me. "Oh, Rose, you have no idea how much you are missed around here. Um, Viktoria acts really guilty whenever your name comes up."

I was surprised. "You talk about me?" It was a really stupid question, one that I shouldn't have asked, but I couldn't help it.

"Well of course, now, who is hungry?" Olena smiled. "What a dumb question for you Rose, of course you are hungry."

"Well, I'm certainly hungry." Gabe said smiling hugely. It sure didn't take him long to warm up to Olena. I wondered if it was because I was so comfortable around her, that they immediately trusted her. Could it be?

"Well, we better get it served, because I know I am hungry!" said an older woman with white wispy hair, a thin and frail body, with sharp dark brown eyes. Yeva.

I smiled, and to my surprise she did too. It was the first smile she gave me, like really gave me; aside from the humorous, mocking smiles.

"I don't have to carry bricks again, do I?"

Everyone busted out laughing, including myself. "No Rose, come on in. I will feed you all." Olena said.

Olena and Yeva made my favorite foods (well, favorite Russian food) called Pelmeni. Pelmeni is pastry dumplings that are filled with meatballs and its slathered in butter and topped with sour cream or soup broth. She also made pirozhki. It's another pastry, but it's filled with potatoes, meat, cabbage and/or cheese. I wasn't sure which one I liked best. While Yeva and Olena made those delicious pastries, I called Abe and told him we were there.

After our meal, we all pitched in and helped clean up. We ended up helping out with chores, which Olena and Yeva seemed surprised, but allowed us to help. Once we were all done, we all sat down in the living room, talking about past experiences with fighting strigoi. I didn't mind talking about that with them, in fact, it felt right. Last time I talked about fighting striogi with Denis, Lev and Tamara, if felt wrong, because they were glory seeking, and there is nothing glorious with killing them. Here, we all agree it's not for the glory, but because we have to. With Denis being nearly killed last year, I think he got a rude awakening, and found out that that it there is more to it than just the glory.

"When we in one of Orenburg's clubs, we came across a moroi woman, who was just dancing. We talked to her a little bit, and to me, she seemed cool. The gang left a few minutes later, seeing that there was no immediate threat in this club, but later that night we saw that same woman being chased by a strigoi," Denis said, telling the tale. I remembered this episode, and I was happy I got to hear it from Denis's point of view. "She was a beautiful woman, about in her early twenties. So, she was just starting out in life, you know? She was also nice, and full of live. Anger filled me, and I found myself wanting to kill that beast for hurting her.

"And that was just what I did and I ended up saving her. She was really grateful, but no doubt shaken over what had just happened. Rose decided that we should escort her home, just in case if there was another attack. We got her home, and she invited us in. We went in, and I made her tea to settle her nerves. She told us later that she was engaged, and was expecting a baby in eight months. When she told me that, I decided something right then and there: I no longer kill strigoi for the glory, but to keep other's safe. That was what Rose has been telling us, and meaning to teach us. I had finally understood it that night by saving that woman's life. We need to keep as many people as we can safe, because they have lives to live, and people love them. Those people would be devastated to lose someone close to them, just as I would."

Yeva looked at me with pride, and I swelled from it, just like I did when Dimitri gave me that look.

"Denis," I said. His eyes went to me, and I smiled my proud smile to him, and I could see that he was glad that I was proud of him, like it meant a lot to him. "When I first came back to Omsk, you were injured; did you learn anything by that?"

He did not hesitate on his answer, and it rang with truth. "Yes, I did. We need to take precautions and stick together, because losing a life is a loss and can affect others in many ways." I had a feeling that he add on 'in many ways' from the Orenburg episode. I smiled again.

"Rose, what about you, what have you learned?" Tamara asked. Now they wanted me to talk about it, and right now, I wanted to. I felt comfortable around them, and I trusted them. Besides, these guys could use some insight from me.

"What do you mean? As in, when did I learn that killing for the glory isn't all that great, or the fact that death makes a big impact on someone's life and you have to take precautions?"

Everyone thought about it, but Zena answered with cleanness. "Both."

I smiled at that tone. "Well," I paused, thinking of Mason. I reached behind me and pulled out the sword that was written in Russian and looked at it, then looked up and passed it to Yeva, who was sitting next to me. She was on the wooden rocking chair- I was on the floor. Zena was on the floor to, on the other side of me, followed by Gabe, who was standing, then Larisa, Tamara, Denis, and Lev, who sat on the couch. Olena sat on the Lazy Boy rocking chair. Viktoria came down and when we were eating, and she leaned against the arm of the Lazy Boy. Karolina and Sonya came home from work and set the kids down in bed after the meal, but they are now sitting in the middle, on the coffee table, Indian style. Yeva passed my sword over. When I took out my sword, the Belikov's eyes widen in shock, but they weren't afraid, more as amazed.

"Who is this 'Guardian Mason Ashford'?" Tamara asked.

I could feel my face become solemn. "He was my best friend."

"Was?" Larisa asked. She seemed genuinely shocked.

"You seem shocked, why?" I asked her.

"Because you are always so careful…"Her answer wondered off, and everything clicked into place. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." I said shaking my head in sadness.

"What happened," asked Gabe, curious, yet something in his voice was giving me condolence.

I looked at him. "What usually causes us to die, strigoi." My sword had reached Karolina and Sonya. Their faces showed great respect and a little bit of sadness. After Sonya saw it, I took it back and put it back into my holder (it's in the back of my jacket).

"I don't understand what you mean by 'when fire meets fire, when panthers meet the lions?'"

"Strigoi are strong, so you need to be strong too, but you also need to outsmart them. That is what I mean by ''when fire meets fire'. Back in the Academy, I loved biology, and studying animal behaviors. I found out that panthers do not travel in packs, much like strigoi, but they do when needed. Lions travel in packs, for security and to be with others, much like us living people."

Yeva and Olena smiled at me approvingly and very impressed. I was glad they liked it, that they thought I was smart.

"But what happened to Guardian Mason Ashford?" Vikotria asked, pressing the issue. She wanted to know the story.

"It is a long story." Long and painful story.

"We want to hear it." Zena said, pressing the issue. Larisa and Tamara looked at Zena with an approving nod.

I sighed. "Okay, but you asked for it." I felt my muscles flex, like I was readying for battle, not with strigoi, but with my inner demons. "Mason and I was a thing, back in the day. We weren't dating, but we were close to it. It was near Christmas break and we were all going to a ski lodge. Strigoi attacks were occurring, so the Academy rushed there, seeking more guardians for safety. I was a novice at the time, and ahead of my peers in many ways. My mentor saw and acknowledged that. When the guardians found sittings in Spokane, Washington," I spoke the name with fear and hatred, "he told me about it, thinking I was mature enough to handle it. I told him that we needed to go there now, and take them out. He said no, we need to take precautions and get more guardians to come with us, and analyze the area." I sighed. "I was naive, and thought I knew best. He told me not to tell anyone. As we talked about this, I got more and more frustrated with his wisdom crap, so we got in an argument. I went off and told Mason, but before I went to Mason, I rethought what he said, and realized that he was right. When Mason and I talked about it, Mason was the same way I was, but he didn't sit back and look at what could happen like I did.

"Mason got frustrated with me, and went off to Spokane."

I stopped, needing to take a breath. Not because I was telling the story as fast as I could, but because the bad part was coming up. I looked the window, not seeing anything but that horrific day.

"Mason wasn't stupid, he took back up; Eddie Castile. He is a good friend of mine and since this tragedy, we have become closer. He also took a moroi, named Mia Renaldi, who was at the time not at all a friend of mine." I smiled in humor, remembering our encounters. "Mia's mother was murdered when strigoi entered a household that she works at. Mia was filled with anger and wanted revenge, so she went with Mason. I don't blame her for doing what she did. I would have done the same thing she did if that ever happened to someone I loved dearly.

"But long story short, I went after them. I needed someone to help compel them, so I went to Christian, Lissa's boyfriend. He agreed, to help me, and to keep this from Lissa. We went to Spokane, and with luck, our tracks were covered. When we found them, I was relieved that they were okay. We were on our way back, but Mason talked me into going down a tunnel that they found. I found a list…" The list, I have forgotten that. Would that have anything to do with what could be happening now? I wasn't sure, but I went on with my story after a moment's pause. "I realized immediately that the list was dangerous. Even though it was coded, I could tell what it was. I herded them away and onto a clear road, but by then it was too late." I saw Olena's worried gaze, knowing that the horror was yet to come.

"The sun was up, so we thought we were safe from harm, but like I said, I was naive. Humans worshiped the strigoi. They found us. Of course we fought, but when they took Mia captive I froze, realizing a moroi was on the line. When Mason and Eddie saw me stop fighting, they knew something serious was happening. They froze too when they realized Mia was in danger, and went willingly, just like did, into the van that they drove up with. They took us somewhere, I didn't know where, because of the van's lack of windows.

"I soon found myself in a basement with them. A couple of strong, fit humans, and two strigoi. It was not my first time seeing a strigoi, but it was my first time not being able to move and defend myself. Isaiah was the leader. I will never forget him. Those evil red eyes, and that sick, twisted smile," I shivered and the memory of his face. "Elena was the second one, a new born, I think. She controlled herself well around him; fear, I believe was the reason why she did. Anyway, he told us that the dhampires were to die, but one of the moroi could live, by killing one of the dhampires and turn strigoi. Mia and Christian refused.

"Isaiah kept made us all go hungry, and made the moroi go without blood for a while, two days, almost three. We escaped by using Christian's fire magic. We tricked the humans, while he burned my binds. A single moment of surprise was all I needed, and I took it. I knocked a human out, and bind him up tightly, but killed two in the process. We got the others binds off quickly, thinking Isaiah and Elena might be back any moment to check up on us. Mason and I were in charge, because Eddie was unable to fight to do Isaiah torturing him. We should have done a thorough check of the house, but we were anxious to get outside and into the sun, so we didn't; we headed straight for the door.

"Big mistake. Isaiah and Elena were on the second floor, but coming down quickly was nothing to them. It was like they flew down the stairs, like Dracula." I could feel and hear the anxiety in my voices as I continue on with the story; I was reliving that horrid day. "We needed a distraction fast, and there was only one thing that would distract them: a fight. As we were coming up from the basement, I told Mason that if anything were to happen, I would handle it, and he was to take the others far away from here, as fast as he could. So, before I made my move, I whispered under my breath, loud enough for Mason to hear 'far and fast, Mase,' and I lunged at him. He caught me in a hold. Of course, I was not strong or skilled enough to fight him, but it got his attention, and that was my goal.

"One thing and another happened, and I pissed him off and distracted him completely. I paid no attention to the others, just him, and when one musical creak reached my hears, I felt and wanted to shout with joy. But them escaping pissed Isaiah off bad, and he wanted to kill me. Not that he didn't want to before, but I had never seen such a pissed off strigoi before, and it scared me to death. He told me all the things he wanted to do to me, telling me exactly how he was going to torture me…"

I gulped, and I felt tears coming down my face. "A shadow fell on the floor. 'Don't you touch her,' Mason said, coming to my rescue. I shouted at him, telling him to get the others to safety, but Mason wouldn't listen. He stood in the sunlight, protected, but Isaiah lured him out by using me as bate." More tears came down, and my voice started to crack. "Mason wasn't fast enough, and I watched helplessly on the ground as Isaiah lifted Mason off of the ground and looked him in the eyes. I heard a sickening crack, followed by the fading of the light of life in Mase's eyes."

I had to stop for a moment, otherwise I would break down. It was okay to have tears come down, but I needed to be strong and not cry like a baby. I took a couple deep breaths, then continued. "Elena wanted Mason as a snack, and Isaiah said that should hold her over. I cracked, and I was pissed. It was like something possessed my body, and I had to protect him. No monster as going to touch him."

"I went at Isaiah, and he got a hold of me. Mia came back, but stood in the sunlight. She used her water magic and busted up an aquarium full of water and used the water, forming a ring around his neck to suffocated Isaiah, which he let go as he tried to 'pry' the water away. I took a sharp shred of glass from the aquarium and staked Isaiah with it, causing him to be out for awhile. I should have headed for the sun, but I went the opposite way, and grabbed a dull sword and chopped off Elena's head. But then Isaiah had recovered, but I was on top of him by then, chopping his head off. His head was disconnected from his body, but I didn't see that, all I saw was him killing my best friend…seeing the light fade from his eyes. I told Mia to go, and get the guardians. I had to threaten her, because she wanted me to come, but I had to stay and protect Mason, thinking that there could be more strigoi coming, and they would eat him.

"I was in shock, and when the guardians came for me, I only saw them as a threat. I was ready to charge at them if they came any closer, but my mentor was the one who snapped me out of it and brought me back to reality. In that experience I have learned that killing is not at all exciting. It is dangerous and the only reason we kill them, is to get rid of them, and keep people safe."

No one spoke, and Tamara had tears in her eyes, along with Sonya, Karolina and Olena.

"So that is why you chose a sword as your ultimate weapon, because of Spokane. And you put Mason's name on it, because he was a hero to you." That came from Viktoria.

I nodded and dried my tears off with the back of my hand.

Everyone was quiet, then Sonya spoke for the first time. "How old were you when this all happened?"

"Seventeen."

It went quiet again, but not for long. Soon, there was a knock at the door. I walked saw it was Abe. I smiled then jumped out, almost knocked him over with a huge hug. "I've missed you." I admitted in English. God, I seem to miss everyone! My heart was swelling with all this love crap, but I liked it, but most of all, I missed it. I could feel everyone's shocked eyes on us, and I felt smug to know that they didn't see this coming.

He hugged me back, and I felt is lips on the top of my head. He said something in Turkish and then stepped away. "I have missed you too, Rose." He said in English. "I can tell that you are fluent in Russian."

I was curious to know how he knew that. "How can you tell?"

"You have the faintest of accents, but I doubt that even Lissa would hear it."

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to find out."

"You are going back to America?" Olena said, coming from behind me.

I turned back, and looked at her cheapish. "Yeah, I was kind of hoping that you would want to come. I need to tell you something, can we go back inside?"

She nodded and we went back into the living room. She sat down the Lazy Boy again, and I spoke, but only to the Belikov's. And I spoke in English. "After you last saw me, I was under the impression I had killed Dimitri, by staking him." I shook my head no. "I had failed. I missed his heart when he turned to miss my blow." I looked at Yeva, who had a knowing smirk on her face. "When Mark and Oksana told me that tale, I had to find out more. Needless to say, Dimitri told me he was alive, and he was coming for me. Long story short, it took a lot of effort, and a bunch of faith, but it pulled through. I found a way, and I brought him back from being stigoi."

Olena, Viktoria, Karolina and Sonya exchanged stunned looks, and all of them, bursted out in happy tears.

Before it got uncomfortable, I cleared my throat. "I would like you to come back to America with me. Dimitri has no idea you would be coming, and he would be ecstatic to see you." I knew this was going to be a very long, and very emotional time for Dimitri, and he was unprepared for it, but damn it! He needs to see is mother and sisters, and his Babushka.

"Well, I'm going." Yeva said in English, getting up and straitening her spin. "I need to see my grandson."

That is when all women, even Yeva raced upstairs and packed their stuff. An hour later, I found ourselves taking off in the airplane. I sat down a seat before the walkway, and to my surprise, Viktoria came by, smiled, and took the seat next to me.

"Hey Rose." She smiled happily and addressing me in English. I guess it must have been a habit for her.

I gave her a tentative smile back, and spoke in English "You still hate me?"

Her expression went from happy to embarrassed. "Yeah, about that…you were right about Rolan Kislyak. It wasn't easy to come to terms with, especially on how I felt about him. I was still angry about it, but mostly hurt that you were right about him, and how he treated me when that guy said to leave me alone. A few days later, I worked up the nerve to ask Sonya if Rolan was the father."

She was quiet for a moment, so I spoke. "How did that conversation go?"

She gave me a timid smile. "Not as uncomfortable as you may think. She was shocked that I had found out, and even more shocked that you had found out. When we first started to talk, she had a hard time confessing, but the more she talked, the more she opened up and told me everything." She took my hand and squeezed. "I never apologized, and I never got the chance to thank you." That smile went away, and she became serious, but in a friendly way. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, and never gave you the chance to explain. And, thank you, for telling me, and getting that creep away from me; Dimka would have done the same for me- watching out for his sister."

I smiled back. "You're welcome."

"So, you brought back my brother?"

My smile faded quickly, and I began to shut myself out. "He doesn't truly believe I had saved him, because I wasn't the one who yielded the stake. However, he knows that I went through a lot of trouble to get him turned back."

"He loves you, Rose."

I smiled. She hasn't even seen us together yet, but she knew her brother and me. "Yes, he does. He told me before I left." I wasn't so much as looking at her, but remembering the say I left: the heartache, Adrian cheating on me with Sydney, Lissa being pissed off at me, then of course, Dimitri finally admitting his love to me. "I'm going to be so happy to see him. I haven't seen him in so long."

"How long?"

"A year." I answered simply, but in the inside it was a big deal. I had never been away from someone that I loved that long.

Her expression told me that she was stunned, and that she had no idea that I was away from him for that long. "Does he even know you are on your way back?"

I shrugged. "I doubt it. If Abe told the Queen I was on my way back, then yeah, he might know."

Her mood went back to being happy. "Well, I better get some sleep if I am to see my brother for the first time in many years. I wonder if he has changed…"

I began to laugh. "I doubt it. A little bit more though, but he is still that sensitive guy underneath all that armor of his." I said, chuckling at the end.

She laughed. "Good night Rose. Get some sleep."

I sighed and nodded. She walked away, and went into a clear row, so she could lay down. The chairs were really cool, especially in the first class section; they turned into recliners so you could sleep laterally. I did that, but it wasn't but an hour or two later that Denis came to me.

"Rose, Tamara and Larisa are fighting again." Denis said to me, addressing me in English. I sighed, so much for sleeping. Looks like I have to babysit a bunch of young adults. I got up, and Denis gave me an apologetic smile.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but they are going at it…again."

I rolled my eyes. When has fighting Larisa not been actual comeback fighting? Lightly, Tamara and Larisa have been getting in a lot of fights, and none of them would give me reasons as to what started the fight. They would just glare at each other and leave the room after I broke it up. I didn't want to get involved, thinking that they would work it out the problem together. However, that doesn't' seem like that has happened, and it has to soon. And I would prefer it to happen before we land in

I went downstairs. The plane had two floors on it, which was awesome. More room for cat fighting, it seems. I grimiced at that thought.

When I got there, I saw that Tamara's nose was broken, and that Larisa was favoring her right ankle. Tamara always went for the feel, knowing that if someone were to run away, they would need their feet to be in good shape; she would take them out first, followed by the heart, if it was a strigoi, or knocking them out, if we needed information or was just trying to stop them.

I got in the middle of the fight, and the two girls, as always, stopped what they were doing, but glared at one another.

"This isn't over, bitch!" Tamara spat out. Whao, okay, I never heard her swear before. This was new. Something really pissed her off, and I was going to get to the bottom if it this time.

"You are so right on that, cheap whore." Larisa said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Enough." I said in a controlling voice, speaking in Russian. "What is going on here?"

Tamara turned away from us, walking away from the fight. "Nothing."

"Well it sure seems like something. Tamara, spill. Everyone else leave, except for Tamara and Larisa."

Larisa and Tamara sat in two separate rows, but on the ends, so if one felt like it, they could lean over and hit the other. I stood a foot away from them in the middle, looking impassive as I could manage.

"I have ignored the fighting, thinking you two would work out whatever you are upset about like the adults you two are suppose to be. However, that seems like you two would rather act like spoiled brats and pull each other's hair out. What is going on?"

Neither of them would speak.

"Is it over a guy?"

Tamara lifted her eyebrow to what I said, and Larisa was not at all affected by what I said.

"Is it homesickness?"

No response.

"Then what is it?"

Tamara sighed in frustration. "Larisa has been keeping in touch with Zakhary."

I was set back. I was not at all expecting that. "What have you and Zakhary been talking about?" I demanded.

Larisa fidgeted nervously. "He wanted to see how we were doing."

"Oh, cut the shit Larisa. Tell her the truth. Maybe she might be a little bit more understanding than me." Tamara said with angrily, with doubt ringing in her voice.

Larisa looked at me alarmed. "I swear Rose, Zakhary just wanted to know how we all were doing."

I have a hard smile, and it wasn't a nice smile. "Let me guess, he is curious to know how many kills we have made."

Her face looked ashamed, and she let go of my gaze. "Larisa," I said gently, being a friend instead of a leader. She looked at me, clearly hearing the difference in my voice. I took the seat by her and smiled.

"Zakhary is very naïve. He has yet to mature, like you did. Tell me, what did you tell him?"

"At first I was flattered that he was calling and checking up on us, but he has been calling a lot lightly, and is more demanding than friendly."

I shook my head in disappointment; not at her, but at Zakhary. I looked at her then. "Do you want to go back to Zakhary and the others?" And I asked her as an equal, as a friend, and not as a leader.

She shook her head, and spoke her thoughts immediately, like she didn't want me to have any doubt in her. "I like the way you operate. You make safety your number one priority. Zak does not do that, he makes the kill our number one priority, but most of all, you try and make everyone happy with your decisions, Zak doesn't."

"It's his way or the highway, huh?" She nodded at my response. "I'm used to working that way. I'm from a democratic country, not a monarchy or a dictatorship."

She smiled at that, and Tamara's tension eased a lot. "Tamara, why were you so angry with Larisa?"

Her face became defensive. "I thought she was letting Zak keep tabs on us. I thought he was tracking us and was trying to tear our gang apart. I wanted to stop it, and get rid of Larisa before they succeed."

"I would ever do that to anyone." Larisa yelled in outrage. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because it has happened before to other people."

I sighed. "Well she is not doing that. Are you satisfied?" I asked Tamara.

Tamara nodded and went to get up. I shook my head. "Sit. You two are to stay here for an hour and talk. Get to know each other more. Trust one another." I know it was childish, but they had to get along. If we got in a serious fight, and these two needed each other's help, then they needed to trust one another and get along in order to overcome whatever odds they were in.

"No." Larisa said in boldness, but she quickly changed her tone to being sweet. "I mean, I do trust her."

"No you don't. Talk for an hour, report to me what you have learned and shake hands before me in a truce." Who knows, maybe they would become great friends.

I walked up the stairs, and saw the others laughing at some joke, listening to music, or watching a movie. I sat down where there was nobody around and closed my eyes.

Only nine more hours in this plane. Uh, America has never seemed so far away.

**So how did I do? Plz review.**


	21. Chapter 21

An hour before we landed in Court, Yeva hobbled her way over to me, with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. I know that smile, and it sort of frightens me. It's her smile saying that she knows something, and she is going to play with me over it. She sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Hello, Rose."

"Hello Yeva, are you going to play with me or just tell me?"

Her lips twitched. "Depends."

That was my answer. "Okay, is it over Dimitri?"

She didn't nod or say anything, just looked at me.

"Then is it dealing with me?"

She kept starring.

"Okay, when you feel like giving me a straight answer, then come and find me." I closed my eye

"Alright, since we only have an hour, I will tell you." I hid my pleased smile. "You are known throughout most of the world."

I sighed. This is news? Since when have I cared who knows me and who does not? "And I care why?"

Her lips turned into a frown. "Well, you certainly have a lot of admirers."

I opened my eyes, and sat up, instead of slouching. I was suddenly upset. "Let me guess, I have to live up to everyone's expectations. And if that is what you are going to say, then forget it. My name is Rose Hathaway, and I make my own reputation and expectations. I will do as I please." I said, crossing my arms. I hate how people suddenly expect me to be an ideal role model. I am Rose Hathaway, for goodness sakes! Everyone knows how bad of a role model I am; haven't they heard of my reckless reputation?

Yeva seemed shocked that I acted like that, which was the first time I actually shocked this old woman. "Of course not, Rose. You are meant for this. Not everyone would agree, but no one knows exactly how fate and destiny works out."

There it was again, that stupid word called 'destiny.' "Lissa is so angry with me. She thought I was leaving because of my ex-boyfriend."

"I know, I saw. She has yet to understand, but when you come back, and sees how successful you are, she will see that it was destiny that you were running towards, not running from a loser." She sounded like Dimitri, giving Zen lessons. For some reason, it was comforting instead of annoying.

"Hey!" I yelled in Adrian's defense. Why am I defending him? "Adrian is a good man. You don't know him like I do. He has a good heart, he just found someone better, is all." That last part hurt to admit. Sydney is better for him. She could provide a safe haven for him, I couldn't. I would most likely bring home death, if Adrian and I were to ever be together.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Go easy on her Rose."

I raised an eyebrow, wanting to know why I give her hell.

"You give her hell for not letting her give you the chance to explain. If you ask me, she deserves it, but she is being hard on herself."

I snorted. "Right. How would you know?"

She gave me a meaningful expression, her eyes shining for once. "Because any good friend would be; I know how protective you are of her. You being that protective of her means that you love her; chances are she loves you too, and she trusts you."

I sighed, and looked away. "I miss her so much, but I'm so angry that she wouldn't listen to me."

She reached over and put her hand on mine and squeezed. "I know, I can see it; just hear her out too. I am sure there is more to her side than you see."

I nodded, then she got up and walked away to go sit back to Olena.

The hours dragged on before we landed in Pennsylvania. The moment I stepped out of the airport, my nerves were everywhere. I quickly reached out to where Lissa was, and she was in her house, talking with the group. I didn't stay in her head long. I quickly popped back in mind and went straight to the others.

The Belikov's where sticking together; my gang was standing close to me, waiting for directions. I stoke to them in Russian. "She is at home, follow me. Olena, Yeva, Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria, I want you to stay out of sight. As I said, Dimitri doesn't know you are coming. I don't even know if they know I am coming, so let me give warm Dimitri up to your arrival." I still was a little nervous on how he would react to them. I wanted it to be a good surprise, not a bad one. This is his family, he needs to see them and be glad about it, not upset.

"I would like to walk there. After ten hours of sitting down, I need to loosen my muscles."

"Thank you!" Denis said, with relief. Everyone else looked relieved too.

"Yeah, I don't want to sit down for another minute." Zena agreed.

I smiled. "Okay. I want to shield the Belikov's from everyone's view. It looks like Lissa rented a house, and I noticed that there is a big window facing the road, giving any peeping Tom a good view of the whole kitchen. They are sitting at the table, and the table is right next to the window.

The nodded, and immediately formed a V shape. I was leading the way, so I was in front, making the line pointed. Tamara was on my right, then Larisa followed her, then Gabe. On my right, were Denis, then Lev and Zena. They fanned out, but stayed two feet apart and two feet back from the person in front of them. The Belikov's were in the middle, shielding from everyone's view. We walked there, and I noticed it was twilight in human time- looks like Lissa was either up early, or was up all night.

We walked the five miles from the Court airport, to Lissa's house and it took no time at all to reach her road. Her house created a dead end on the road, so anyone who stepped out into the street would see us approaching a house that was facing us. They could also see us approaching from afar. We were a hundred yards from the house, when a guy in the house with a dark brown hair stood up with tension and looked straight out at us. I saw Christian get up, and looked where Eddie's gaze went to us. Christian involuntarily took a few steps back. I held back a smile.

I could only imagine what we looked like; walking death. My hair fell out of the crown of braids I usually put it up in, so I took it out and brushed my hair before we got off the plain, and I also added a little bit of mascara and eyeliner to my eyes. I thought I looked hot. However, my friends wouldn't recognize me with my outfit on, and long hair that was down to my butt. I also suspected my body shape had changed. I wasn't as muscular or tough looking when I left. I wondered if I still looked beautiful…

I was pretty sure that with the V shape that my friends made, that we looked like a dangerous army, ready to be unleashed. I had a giddy feeling in the bid of my stomach. I wanted my friends to know my hang.

All too soon, we reached the house. We all stood on the green lawn in front of her house. Her house was white with red shudders and a red glass door. Someone went through a lot of trouble to build a wooden porch with a ruff over it, which had a long porch swing that looked like it was screwed into the wooden ruff, so it wouldn't fall down. She planted both night and day flowers, in which lined the house and gave it a homey feel. That little thing called homesickness came back. I took a deep breath and pushed it aside. I wasn't so sure where home was anymore. Was it here in the states, or back in Siberia?

No one had to go up and knock, because as soon as all of us came to a halt on her lawn, everyone that was inside was now on the wooden porch. Lissa and Christian, Jill and Emily stood in the middle, with Adrian and Sydney next to them. Eddie and Dimitri were on the ends, and in defensive positions.

"Hello Lissa." I said in English as kind as I could manage, and this time, I actually heard the tiny accent that Abe was referring to. Damn.

Lissa's eyes squinted. "Rose?" she asked breathlessly.

"The one and only!" I said, taking a step forward, and when I took that step forward, so did the rest of my gang.

"It's okay," I said in Russian, facing my gang. "Just close in the gap."

The nodded, and I turned back to everyone, of which, had shocked gazes.

"Rose!" Eddie said in excitement, coming over, lifting me off the ground with a hug and swinging me around in his arms. I laughed, more warmly than I have since before Dimitri was turned strigoi.

"I've missed you too, Eddie." I squeezed him back as hard as I could before he set me down.

"Ouch!" He said, and I think I actually hurt him.

"Sorry, new muscles."

I found Dimitri's gaze on me, and our gazes locked together. I immediately stopped laughing. My heart started pounding, and I was having a hard time breathing. All I could think about was him, that I have finally seen him again. I hardly noticed that Dimitri was taking steps towards me.

"Roza." He said, and his voice held so many emotions. Emotions I haven't seen in over a year and half: relief, love, disbelief, more love and relief, and longing. My body went into mush right then and there.

"Dimitri." I said my voice shook, and it was full of longing. I never took my eyes off of him, and he didn't take his eye off of me. I looked him over, his beautiful face, his dark, warm brown eyes, his lips that had the power to make me weak in the knees whenever he kissed me, his strong jaw line, that could be so carefree, but also very stern when needed be. I could tell that he was looking me over too, noticing the change in me, and noticing what had stayed the same. I could almost cry, but I didn't want to ruin this moment, because this moment, was something so private, and so very special, that anyone would pay with hell if they interrupted it.

My voice caused a reaction in him to make his steps quicken. He quickly closed the space between us, so that he stood right in front of me, no room between our bodies, his eyes gazing into mine, his fingers in my hair, and his other hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. My gaze slid down to his lips, and I unconsciously licked mine.

"Dimitri." I whispered his name.

That was it for his self control, he lowered his head to meet my lips, and I quickly stood on my tippy toes, not wanting to wait another second longer and I met his lips. They were gentle, warm and welcoming. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me (if we could be any closer together by now). His tongue traced my lower lip, and then danced with mine. His aftershave clouded my mind, making me dizzy. I was sure that if it wasn't for his hold on my waste, I would have fallen over. He kissed my lips, being gentle and sweet. He then lifted his lips to my forehead, kissed it, then put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes, and I did the same.

"I'm glad your back home, Roza. I've missed you so much." The tone of his voice made my heart swell. He missed me. I wanted to cry so bad, because I was so happy.

I kept standing there, forehead to forehead for a moment longer, then pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I want you to meet my family, and some other people that I love that wanted to come and see you."

A strange look crossed his face when I said 'my family', but it was gone quickly. He smiled and nodded, still not taking his eyes off me. I think he had a hard time believing that I was really here, and I had a hard time myself. After all this time, I am finally in his arms, feeling safe and warm.

"Before I introduce you to them, I want to ask you something." I paused for a moment, looking Dimitri over. "Besides me, who else do you miss?"

His eyes and lips turned into a sad smile. "My family."

I gave a sad smile in return, trying to not give away that they are here with me. I took his hand. "Do you wish you could see them?" He nodded, but his eyes asked me why I was asking him this. I looked over to my gang and in Russian I said "move." And just like that, in that quick speed that I had trained them to have, they moved, and I felt Dimitri freeze on spot, seeing his family for the first time in-well, I don't know how many years.

At first I thought he was afraid to see them, until his expression changed and he took long strides to Olena. Her son was in her arms in a blink of an eye. She hugged him tightly, and she cried out loud. She whispered words to him, and cried again.

Dimitri went to Yeva, and was in her arms as quickly as he was in Olena's. To my udder surprise, I saw Yeva with tears coming down her face, and she sobbed as well, not in sadness, but in joy. I don't know why I was so surprised to see Yeva crying. Maybe it was because of her tough exterior. She was always a tough person to crack, but I guess when it's someone you love, it doesn't matter how tough you are, you are vulnerable no matter what.

Then Dimitri let go and turned to his sisters, which, all at once came to Dimitri, hugging him so fiercely that they all fell to the ground.

I had tears of my own coming down. I was so glad to of witness this reunion. It was a happy reuniting of a family, and to see that happy, and to feel it the happiness, was unbelievably wonderful. A tap on my shoulder brought me somewhat back to my own surroundings. I was so caught up in Dimitri's reunion, I wasn't paying attention to anyone but them.

Eddie was beside me, smiling hugely. "So, the hard ass bitch is back, huh? And let me guess, deadlier than ever?"

I laughed. "Damn straight. I think I can take you now."

He arched his eyebrows and smiled, which was contagious, because I smiled back. "Rose, you could have always of taken me down."

Jill and Emily came over and gave me a hug.

"We were wondering if you would ever come back." Jill said. "I was so worried."

I gave her a sad smile. "I'm fine. How are you liking being a princess?"

To my surprise, they both smiled. "You wouldn't believe how much good she has done, Rose." Emily said, with pride in her voice. "I think the Dragomire clan has become a big influence again, and many look up to both Lissa and Jill for help and as role models."

"That's wonderful!" I said, happily.

"I wish you were here to guard her, though." Emily said, her tone leaning on the bitterside. Her face had gone hard, lips flattened in a straight line.

Regret washed through me. "Emily, if I knew for a second that the royals would hurt her in any way, I wouldn't have thought twice about going. I would have stayed. But I know Lissa, Adrian, Christian and even Eddie, would protect her from any rumors or harm. She was more than safe with them."

Emily's face was still hard, but softened. "Well, at least you put some thought into it."

Anger sparked in me. "What does that mean? You think I abandon everyone?"

"No." Her voice taking a defensive tone. "I know you care about them, but you should have stayed. We were under the impression you were going to stay here and help us through this."

"That was my plan as well, but things change."

Lissa strolled over, Emily and I's fight forgotten. She put her hands on my face and looked me over from head to toe. Finally she met my eyes, and she had on an expression that I couldn't make out. "You have changed…a lot."

I took a step back, my gang moved over, allowing me to enter into position. They hadn't moved from the V position. I then reached behind me, and took out my sword. When I did that, everyone's breath had caught in their throat and their faces were a mixture of awe, shock and realization.

Sydney sucked in another breath. "That sword…I heard stories about it."

"What stories?"

She walked over to me, and Adrian moved with her like a shadow, ready to fight anyone who might harm her. For some reason, my gut told me that he was somewhat dangerous now, and not to underestimate him anymore. Could he have taken comeback fighting lessons?

She came up and looked at my sword, but never touched it. Adrian looked at it too. "I can't read Russian very well." He said

I felt a familiar presents behind me, and I quickly translated, pointing to the words as a distraction. "'When fire meets fire, when panthers meet the lions.'" I quickly flipped my sword over, and continued, but my gaze went off of the sword this time, and onto Eddie's face. "'In memory of Guardian Mason Ashford.'" Eddie gave me a sad smile, walked over to me and gave me another hug, but this one was to comfort me.

After a moment I took a step back, and turned to my gang, then back to my friends. "Everyone, I want you to meet my gang. They have become my family, and I know you would grow to love them as much as I do." I walked over to where Gabe was at. I noticed, that as I walked, Dimitri stayed by me, never leaving my side.

"This is Gaberil, his Russian nickname is Ganya," I made a sour face and looked at Gabe, who smiled, knowing my distaste. "But I call him Gabe. Eddie," I looked to him, "you two would be the best of friends. He reminds me of you a lot." I walked over to Larisa. "This is Larisa, make sure she gets her beauty sleep, otherwise you unleashed a Hell's Angel." I smiled in humor, and I saw Denis and Lev smile in humor as well. I walked over to Tamara. "This is Tamara. She is a trustworthy person and is a great person to talk to about anything. She also knows how to have fun. She helped me with learning Russian, so she is fabulous at teaching." I looked at Lissa, and said "Lissa, you two would be great friends as well." I walked over to Denis, and quickly whispered to him. "Do you want them to know you speak English?"

He looked at me with a twinkle in the eye. "No." He said in Russian.

I smiled and continued on. "This is Denis. He is my second in command; he is wise, a fast learner, and a great person to have around." I moved on to Lev, and asked him if he wanted them to know he spoke English as well, his answer was the opposite of Denis's, he didn't really care. "This is Lev. He's another great person to have around. He can be extraordinarily funny when he wants to be."

"I am also very good looking, and good at kicking ass, especially since Rose had trained us."

Everyone laughed, and Dimitri looked down on me, smiling like he was very proud of me, and my heart swelled at that fact. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, which I quickly melted into. I think he only meant it to be a feather-light kiss, but I guess his hormones had other plans. I reminded myself that we were in front of the people we loved, so we had to stop. I was also in the middle of introducing everyone to everyone. I took a step back, and went over to Zena. "This is Zinaida, but we call her Zena for short. She is a force to be reckoned with when you piss her off, so don't piss her off. She is much like me and Larisa, our bite is much worse than our bark. She is also creative, funny, and can charm her way out of pretty much anything."

I walked over to where Lissa was at, and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you, Lissa." My voice cracked when I said her name. Her arms encircled me, and she tightly squeezed me. I pulled back and faced my gang. "Everyone," I addressed them in Russian. "This is my bond mate, Lissa. She is also my best friend, and practically a sister to me. Be nice to her, welcome her. She is the nicest person you will ever meet on the face of this earth. She will go out of her way to just make you smile." Tamara smiled, and I could tell that she was going to become friends with Lissa quickly.

"Hello," Lissa said, in Russian. I remembered that she took Russian back in the Academy. "I'm not very good speaking Russian, but with help, I can become better." I could see Tamara's smile grow even more at the knowledge of Lissa knowing a little bit of Russian. My hopes swelled too.

I moved over to Jill and Emily. "This is Jill," I said. With my body still facing my gnag, I putting my arm around Jill's body, in a half embrace. "She is Lissa's long lost sister." I quickly wondered how things between Jill and Lissa were going. I walked to Emily's right side, but didn't touch her. "This is Emily, she is Jill's mother." I said as kindly as I could.

I moved over to Adrian and Sydney. "This is Adrian and his girlfriend Sydney. They are friends of mine. Sydney is human and an Alchemist." I looked at Sydney, and her face was friendly, yet impassive.

I moved over to Eddie. "This is Eddie Castile." Everyone's eyes showed reorganization, and Eddie noticed. That was pretty much all I had to say about him, because my gang heard the story about our past, and how we have become even better friends.

Eddie bent his head down and spoke in my ear. "I take it that they have heard of me."

I smiled at him. "All good, I assure you." I said. His smile widened.

"Gabe and you would get along great," if it wasn't for the language barrier. Then I returned back to Russian and pivoted to Dimitri.

He smiled down at me, with that rare smile of his, and it warmed my heart. His next words he said in Russian, and for the first time, I heard him speak in Russian with me knowing the language. Now there is nothing he could say to me in Russian that I wouldn't understand. Ha! "My name is Dimitri Belikov, and I'm in love with Rose."

My heart jumped and almost stopped when he said that. I couldn't contain myself. My lips crushed his before he realized what I was doing, before _I_ realized what I was doing. I felt him smile, but he didn't pull back, but he did make sure I lessoned up on how urgent I was…because suddenly, I wanted to be alone with him.

He pulled back and gave a smile and moved to face my gang of a family, moving the hand that went to my waste when we kissed, to my hand. "With your permission, I would like to date her."

That stunned me, and I am very sure it shocked my gang as well. Usually men would ask for the father's permission. Maybe he has yet to speak to my father; I shuddered at what Abe would say to him. I looked at Dimitri questioningly and he smiled genuinely at me. "You said that they were your family, so I am asking them." He told me in Russian.

I smiled at him (man, have I been doing a lot of smiling!), touched that he cared so much about that acceptance, and squeezed his hand. We turned to look at them and I had a smile playing on my lips. I felt like a teenager, asking and waiting for my sibling's approval to date an older guy. I felt ridiculous, but I didn't care. I was with Dimitri, the only man I had ever loved.

Tamara smiled warmly. "Treat her well. She loves you. She talked a lot about you." I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing. _Thanks Tamara,_ I thought.

Larisa snorted. "Right, 'a lot' is an understatement. She talked about him all the time; practically drooled over him."

"Larisa!" I complained, (that last part was a lie- I never drooled while talking about him) and she smirked at me. Dimitri looked down at me, and I saw something in his eyes that made my heart sing.

Denis and Lev shrugged, but Gabe, well, he put his index and middle finger next to his eyes and moved his wrist back and forth from him to Dimitri a few times. "I will be watching you two; take care of her- she doesn't deserve any heartache." I heard laughter from behind me, and I smiled inside, thinking it was funny myself.

I thought Dimitri would role his eyes (I sure did), but he surprised me by taking it seriously, and nodded to Gabe.

Zena, I thought she would be just like Denis and Lev and shrug, but she stood there, not looking at Dimitri, but at me. "You deserve it, but be careful, love can hurt." Boy was that anther understatement. It can do more than just hurt… but I won't get into that. I will just enjoy the moment.

We turned to Dimitri's family. Viktoria was looking at us like we were idiots because we weren't together in the first place. "Like you need our permission!" Vikotria said in English, coming up to me and hugging us both. "You are already a sister to me, I told you that before. But if it means so much to you, yes, date my brother, love my brother."

I laughed, and I looked at the others. They all nodded in agreement and so did Olena, who walked up to us and gave us both a hug. She looked at Dimitri, "I'm glad you finally found someone to love, Dimka." He smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. "You have chosen well. I love her."

I looked at Dimitri, and he was radiating in happiness. I never so him in such high spirits, and I have never seen him so…lovable, so carefree. I liked this part of Dimitri. I wanted to see more of that, and I wanted to see it all the time. He looked at me, and I smiled because his smile is contagious.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, with a twinkle in his eye.

I laughed. "Like you have to ask."

I turned to my gang. "Go," Gabe said, and the others nodded with big smiles on their faces. However, there was a part of me that didn't want to go. This would be our first separation from each other. It was like Lissa-I wanted to protect them as much as they wanted to protect me. They were my family as well as friends, just like Lissa, Eddie and Dimitri. "We will be here when you get back."

An idea came to my mind; something that will let them get to know each other, and work together. "You guys want to play laser tag with the others?" I asked my gang.

Their faces lit up. "Now that's an idea!" Lev said in excitement.

"Lissa, take them to play laser tag." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a hundred dollars. "Take them to do whatever they want until the money runs out. They deserve to have fun, they have earned it. Plus, they will protect you, I trained them myself." I quickly decided that the hundred dollars won't be enough, so I dug back into my leather pants pocket, and pulled out the queen's card that I carried on me all the time. "Here, take this if it won't be enough." I then turned to the Belikov's.

"You going?" I asked them in English.

To my surprise, they all nodded. I half expected Yeva and Olena to decline; I was happy to see that, that was not the case. "You guys will have to translate the Russian into English for them. They don't know much, if any. Lissa is the only one that knows."

Lev and Denis snickered at that, but smiled.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "I would love to take them. Coming Eddie?" She sasked, turning her beautiful head towards Eddie.

Eddie's fist pumped in the air twice. "Hell yea!"

I laughed again. It was wonderful to be back, and not to be so on edge. You never really notice how on edge you are until you are with people you trust, and can put your guard down. I trust the people that are around me right now.

Dimitri guided me away from the house, to a Honda Civic. "Where are we going?" I asked, excited. He opened the door, but we both just stood there.

"Wherever you want."

It thought about that for a moment, and to be honest, a shower sounded fantastic after my long day of travel.

I gave him a cheapish look. "Mind if we go to my hotel room? I need a shower horribly. I feel disgusting."

Only when his face showed shock, did I comprehend that my words could have two different meanings. Oh God, now he thinks I'm a whore. "Of course, I could meet you somewhere when I am finished."

He laughed out right. "Oh, Rose. You're such an innocent woman."

I blushed at that. Really, I need to start thinking before I say something. "I didn't mean-"

He laughed out right then, and kissed me on the lips. "Oh, how I love you." He said, chuckling at the end.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! New chapter! WAHOO! Um…this one is RATED R. JUST SO U KNOW! I got a reviewer asking me to do this, so this is for that one person *wink wink, you know who you are* I had a really hard time with the lemon parts. Not that I was getting into it or anything, but because I am just used to reading it, that writing it felt weird. If it is one thing I don't write about, it's these lemon parts. **

**I also want to apologize for the long wait. I want to thank everyone for being so patient. Enjoy this chapter and know that I am working on the next one.**

We ended up going to my hotel room that my father had rented-and paid- for. He parked, got out of the car, and opened my door. I smiled and I felt special at him opening the car door for me. Chivalry. You do not see that anymore. How lucky was I, to have a man do that for me?

He grabbed my hand, entwined our fingers, and then we walked to the entrance. I was happy, I realized. Despite it being dark, but the sky full of stars, I was felt incrediably secure and happy. I was having that buzz when Dimitri admitted he first loved me. As we were walking, I turned my head to look at him.

He was smiling that rare smile (which I saw twice today all within a half hour apart), and there was this happy glint in his eyes that I saw once, and that was when we were in the cabin. He had on this odd expression too, that I could not make out. What was it? I knew he was feeling the same happy buzz I was feeling, but still… What was he thinking? I had to ask.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked full heartedly.

He looked at me, and that glint in his eyes multiplied. "I'm just so glad your home, Roza! You have no idea how much I've missed you."

No idea! _No idea!_ Is he kidding me! I missed him like crazy! As days go by, I wanted to come home and be with him. I wanted to kiss him like there was nobody else's business (which, really, it isn't). I stopped and yanked his arm down hard enough that he stopped walking and his torso was bent down. I was facing him, so his face came down to meet mine. My lips met his, and I kissed him hard. He was startled for just barely a moment, but quickly caught on to my mood. I released my hold on his hand while he kissed me back. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. His tongue traced the bottom of my lips. I shivered and my fingers tangled in his hair (it was still as silky smooth as I remembered). Our tongues danced in sync and I moaned in pleasure.

I was just about to jump on him and wrap my legs around him when I heard voices. I broke away from him, but slowly with my eyes closed. "I forgot where we were." I said in an amused voice. Since when does that happen to me?

When I opened my eyes, I saw that his was still closed. I leaned in and kissed his lips, then murmured, with my lips grazing his, "I love you."

His hold on me tightened. "And лове ёу" (I love you) he said in his native language. Does he know how sexy that makes him sound? My body went hot all over, and I felt like I did when we were in the cabin when things got hot.

I broke away, and tried to look in his hungry eyes. I couldn't see his eyes, due to the fact that his hair was down and in his eyes. I slid my fingers through his hair that was dangling in his face and pushed it back. When I tucked it behind his ear, my wrist was by his lips and he turned towards it and kissed it, but never broke his gaze with mine.

When I spoke, my voice shook with both excitement and nervousness. We both know what would happen, and I wanted it sooner rather than later. "Want to," I cleared my, because it was about to crack, "come up?"

For the first time ever in my life (I had never seen this side of him before), Dimitri gave me a wicked smile. He didn't say a word, just took my hand and lead me inside the hotel. I took the lead, but still walked with him-being equals.

"Reservations for Rose Hathaway."

I wasn't looking at whoever was there behind the desk. My attention was on Dimitri, and his was on mine. I smiled my most man-eating smile I could conjure up. From the look on Dimitri's face, it was the best I have ever conjured up. His whole face shined with desire, and I was sure that mine did too.

I vaguely heard the woman say fourth floor, room 209. I said my thanks, grabbed the card key and Dimitri's hand and we were off.

"Elevator?"

He shook his head. "Too long of a wait." Look who was getting impatient now! Oh, the things we could do in the elevator… My insides jumped and went hot all over at the same time.

To my left, I saw the symbol of stairs. "This way." I said and I led us to the stairs. Dimitri was faster going up the stairs than I was, but he slowed down, keeping pace with me. Soon, but not as soon as I would have liked, we reached the fourth floor. Dimitri went in front of me and opened the door for me. We didn't have far to walk, just a few steps, but that was too long of a distance for Dimitri. He pinned me against the door, his body crushing on mine, and my back flat up against the door. I stood straight up as much as I could manage with my hands down on the door when his hand cupped my face and his lips came down on mine hungrily.

My hands itched to take his shirt off, but common sense told me to slide the damn card through the slot and tumble through the door. _Shut it this time!_ My brain scolded me._ Remember what your mother and Dimitri witnessed with Adrian? Don't let strangers witness you make love to Dimitri! That would be disgusting!_

By some miracle, we stumbled through the door and I shrugged out of my jacket. Dimitri kicked it shut with his heal. I didn't look around the room, my whole focus was on Dimitri, but I did notice that it was a little dark in here.

**Beginning of Lemon **

I walked backwards towards the bed. I hit the bed, and my knees gave out and I was half lying, half sitting up. I scooted over towards the middle. I saw Dimitri take his shirt off, and the next thing I knew, I felt his weight on the bed and saw him coming closer to me. I lifted my torso up in a sixty five degree angle to get closer to him. One of his hands cupped the side of my face and his lips met mine. His other hand cradled my neck at first, but then slowly went down, tracing my spine and I shivered. His fingers met the end of my shirt and he pulled it up over my head and tossed it in some direction (I wasn't sure which, my full attention was on him). My hands were on his muscular shoulders as he pushed me down on the bed. As I went down, my hands roamed his torso: his rock hard breasts and his abs which were bulging out like any athlete's abs would. My hands went lower, and lower, but paused when I reached his belt and the beginning of his pants.

My eyes glanced up and pure raw hunger lit his eyes. He lowered his head and his lips came down on mine again, but soon moved to the side of my jaw, then down my neck and down on my shoulder. I moaned as he kept kissing my shoulder and moved down and showered my collarbone with kisses all the way across my body.

My moan did something to him and his kissed downwards until it came in contact with the middle of my bra. His hands, which were at my waist and holding me there, slid up across my sides until it came in contact with the sides of my bra straps. He dug his hand between my skin and the sheets until he found the bra clips and undid it. I shrugged out of it, and while he threw it across the room, my hands went to his abs then slid down slowly to his pants buckle. My eyes flickered to his seductively and he let out husky grunt.

That caused a reaction in me, and I wanted them off. NOW. I unbuckled them and he helped get them off. All he was wearing now was his underwear, which were boxers. He looked at me and cupped my face.

"You are so beautiful." He said, and from his eyes- even though lust was overflowing in his eyes- I could tell that he truly thought I was beautiful. His eyes were somewhat tender and worshiping, like they were in the cabin. It made me want to cry, but at the same time jittery because I wanted him now, like I wanted him back then in the cabin.

"Dimitri." I pleaded in a whispered tone.

He shook his head. His hand that was still cradling my neck, went from my neck down the middle of my chest until it came in contact with my leather pants. My hands went to them, and I pushed them down, and he helped. When they were off, all I was wearing was black laced underwear that were like boxers but in women's, called briefs. He dipped his head down to my belly button, and then went downwards until it reached the outline of my briefs. He went from one hip side to the other, kissing every inch; all the while I moaned in pleasure.

Once he was done torturing me there, both of his hands slid down from their position on my upper waste to my briefs and he slowly slid them down. I helped kick them off- because he was torturing me, and he knew it! He flew them down on the ground. I thought he was coming back to kiss me, but his lips went down, down, down…

His lips suddenly stopped and came back to mine, but his hands went between my legs and massage my clit. I was hot all over, and desire burned deeper with every touch. I moaned loudly, and he grunted in satisfaction. He slid two fingers inside me and pumped in and out. The third time he slid inside me, I moaned against his lips so loud that you could call it a small scream. As I did that, he pulled back and lifted his head up and stared at me, watching my reaction with pleasure.

"Dimitri!" I half moaned, half pleaded, looking in his eyes.

He smiled wickedly-which was kind of mean, and suddenly, plunged in harder. I screamed. Why the hell was I having an orgasm with just his fingers? I'm such a loser! Besides, I had enough of him torturing me. I slightly lifted my body up, slightly turned sideways and pushed him flat on the bed with my hand and half laid, half sat on him so that my clit and pushing against his dick. His hand disappeared and went to his sides. I brought my lips down to his shoulder and gently gave him love bites. He moaned, and his hands went to my hips but slid down. He grabbed my buttocks and squeezed. I leaned into his hands and his hands slid down to my mid-thigh and he squeezed. I rubbed my clit against his dick and I heard him growl.

He lifted his torso up enough so that his lips were by my ear. "Roza," he said husky and half growling, gently pulling on my earlobe with his teeth- it sent shivers through my body. "Stop teasing me."

I gave a small, seductive evil laugh. "Make me."

He growled, and faster than my aphrodisiac mind could comprehend, he flipped me down on the bed, and he was hovering above me with seductive, evil smile; "Watch me."

He took my legs and spread them out. His lips started from my kneecap, half kissing my inner thigh all the way up to my folds. When he reached there, I sucked in breath and grabbed the sheets of the bed and closed my eyes in anticipation.

His lips were gone and was replaced by something hard…and something large. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri's gaze on my face, just a half foot away from my face. When he saw me looking, he bent down and caught my nipple in his mouth and started to nip and suck gently. I moaned loudly again and pressed my clit up against his erection. If possible, he grew harder and I could tell that he was losing control…as was I. But so help me, I was not going to be the one to give in! No, he is.

I pressed up against it again and again, and each time, I could tell he was losing it; mainly because he was losing concentration on sucking my breasts. His hands came out suddenly, and grabbed my biceps, pinning my arms to the bed. He shifted his wait on the bed, so that he was on his knees and leaning down towards me.

"How long?" He asked me, and I was confused by the question. He saw it on my face and rephrased the question. "How long has it been since you last had sex?"

I smiled sweetly. "I only had sex once, and that was since the cabin." I said, blushing. His face went tender, but there was slight pain to his eyes.

"Then this might hurt." He removed his hands from my biceps and put them by my side, just barely touching my side.

I smiled. I was looking forward to it. He leaned farther down with his gaze still on mine, and I felt it pressed up against me and go in slightly. It was like someone pinched me, slightly ripping my flesh. I flinched. He pulled out and I moaned at the feel and the loss.

"Don't be a pansy Dimitri. It won't hurt later, keeping going." I pleaded. I needed this, he wasn't going to back down now. His eyes were full of desire, and I could see the conflict in them. He wanted it as bad as I did, but he didn't want to hurt me. As if!

He needed no other motivation than my words of confidence. He went in slowly, but I wasn't having any of that. I pushed up and he went in farther and started going in that familiar rhythm. My hand went on his hip then slid up to the middle of his back. My index and middle finger traced his spine and he shivered and kept going, but went a little faster. My breath caught and I moaned. His lips grazed my collarbone and he murmured "Roza," several times.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and crossed them at my ankles. When he pushed inside me, he went in farther, and I screamed- not in pain, but in pleasure.

"Dimitri, go faster!" I pleaded. And he did. And a few moments later he hit is orgasm the same time I did mine.

When it was over, he stayed inside me and he cradled me against his chest- which wasn't hairy because having a harry chest is gross.

"I love you, Dimitri." I said, leaning up and kissing his lips sweetly. "I'm so glad to be with you, to have you." _To hold you._ It thought. My heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness. I was having an overload of happy emotions: relief, love, happiness, joyfulness, more relief.

Dimitri kissed my forehead, both my cheeks, and then my lips. "You have no idea how much I love you, Roza," he said against my lips. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes again. "I've missed you so much. He smiled slightly, and whipped something from my upper cheek. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here."

And that was when I let out a small sob and he circled his arms around me, pulling me against him again. "Shh. It's okay." He said something in Russian, but I was unable to comprehend it.

"I hate crying." I said in slight anger, but was gone instantly. "I'm not an emotional person during sex, but to have you back wanting me and loving me, that this is just so…" I quickly searched for a word, but nothing came to mind except one word, which spoke volumes. "Liberate. You have no idea." I sighed and looked up in his eyes. "When you said you didn't want me anymore, it was like I lost everything, but now you're here with me…"

His arms tightened around me and he put his head on the back of my shoulder. "I've always wanted you, Roza." Usually, if it wasn't an emotional situation like it was now, he would have said it in a voice that said that I was absurd. But not now; he said it with such truth and reassurance that I was more than reassured; I was comforted.

I tightened my arms and snuggled closer to him. "I love you." I said again, but this time, I said it in his native language. He might have said it to me, but I was out cold before I heard anything.

**End of Lemon.**

I woke up to him massaging my back. I moaned in delight. "Comrade, you have magic hands." I said. I was on my back, and he was on his side, with the covers hiding half his body.

He laughed. "When are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

I didn't dare move. His hands were really amazing. Both of his hands were on the sides of my back and were digging into my skin, rubbing the muscles there. I moaned again, forgetting my smart ass remark that I had on the tip of my tongue.

"Any more moaning and I am going to give you something insanely good to moan about!" He said devilishly.

In an attempt to push my luck and see what he would do (also as payback for such a ridiculously easy opening for me to tease him), I arched my ass in the air towards his face.

He growled and slapped it. "Ohh! I didn't know you liked it like that!" I said.

He playfully glared at me. He leaned forward and grabbed my leg and slid me down towards him; his face was right above me when he leaned down. "I like it many ways."

I arched an eyebrow. "Mmm," I slid my tongue against his lower lip. I had no idea he was kinky. _Mmm, interesting._ "Maybe you should demonstrate." I said, sliding my hands down his chest and over his abs. He growled and for the next two hours that soon had passed, he showed me exactly how he liked it- and I found out I did too.

I woke up again, and I had no idea what time it was, and I really didn't care. Dimitri was in my arms, his head on my chest, and sound asleep. I just looked at him and watched him sleep. His guard was completely down, just like it was earlier. I don't believe I have ever seen Dimitri so relaxed before. I noticed that his forehead was completely smoothed out from worrying, and his lips were relaxed from being stern or friendly.

Time passed, and I just studied his face: his chin, nose, lips… I had to refrain from touching them. It would wake him up. Soon though, his breathing stopped being in rhythm, and I felt him stretch next to me slightly. His eyes opened and met mine.

A smile immediately came to his lips. "Good morning."

I would usually glare at anyone who ever said good morning to me, but not today. Today _is_ a good morning, but only because I was with Dimitri.

I smiled back. "Good morning." I leaned down and to my side to get to his lips for a long, languid kiss. I broke away and leaned my head on his. "I can get use to this."

He laughed. "I agree."

My heart both jumped and swelled at that. He still wants me and still loves me.

"so…How about that dinner?" I asked, sheapishly. I was starved.

He laughed.

"What? We just had a number of rounds of hot, wild sex! You don't just expect me to go again with my fuel tank on empty." Though, I was pretty sure I could.

He laughed in amusement, but agreeing with me. "Good point." He stretched his neck out and met my lips for short languid kiss. He then got up, throwing the covers off of him, and stood up facing me, giving me a wonderful look of his nude body.

I tried to hide my satisfied and amused smile, but it was so useless. I met his eyes and he arched an eyebrow. I looked down in half embarrassment, even though I had nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, we just got done making love! I should be used to seeing him naked, but nope. Something about his perfection kept me marveling at him.

But there was another problem- I was horny again. Damn. I should be done by now! God, this can't be normal teenage hormones!

I heard him laugh and found his hands cupping my face. "Don't tell me the great Rose Hathaway became shy?"

I looked up at him. "More as of…"

"What?" he asked with amusement and curiosity in his voice.

My eyes bored into his, and I could tell that he understood. "If we start now, then we will never leave this room, Roza."

A wicked smile came to my lips, betraying me of my dirty thoughts. "There is also room service." I suggested.

He laughed and dropped his hands, picked up his clothes and put them on….right in front of me. I had to look away and concentrate on my breathing. Was this normal?

I decided to distract myself that I should put my clothes on too. I got up while he was putting his pants on, and I heard his movements come to a halt. I didn't dare look at him. I had to keep focus, because damn it! I was hungry!

I put on my briefs and was about to pick up my bra when his hands snatched it. He had on only his pants and shoes, and was looking at me with hunger in his eyes…and it wasn't hunger for food either.

"Allow me."

He slid the straps up my arms, but never keeping his eyes off my body always looking. My body was thrilled by that. Next came my pants, and I put those on. He helped with my red spaghetti shirt, jacket, socks and shoes. His whenever I he put my socks or shoes on, his fingers would always massage my ankle and calf- it felt fantastic. I could have had him do that all day.

"Ready to leave?" He asked.

I looked him over. He still hadn't put his shirt on. He looked down and realized that. I grabbed his shirt before he could.

"Allow me." I said with a seductive smile.

He smiled wickedly in return and allowed me. I pulled the shirt over his arms, and flattened it down on his body, feeling his muscled chest and abs- that never gets old to feeling them. The muscles and skin just felt too good.

He took my hand, kissed my palm and looked at me. "Ready?"

"No, but I am hungry." For which two things, I wasn't sure of anymore.

He shook his head and led me out the door before he changed his mind. I loved him so much, it should be criminal…and it actually could be.

**Give me your honest view on this chapter. How did I do? I know I did horrible on the lemon parts, but give me a break! I haven't ever written something like that…and depending on your guys reviews, I probably won't do it again. I don't believe I written anything so damn complicated, or hard to…reread (maybe b/c its just mine) **

**BUT PLEASE REIVEW THIS ONE. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to say thinak you to everyone who had reviewed. I am glad that you all thought it was good. I was stressing over that. I tired to make this one longer and cut it off. I have not had as much free time as I had hope so that I could write two chapters this weekened, but I promise you that I am goign to update as fast as i can. I hope you guys will like this chapter. **

Dimitri opened the door of a middle class restaurant for me. We met the waitress as soon as we entered.

"Table for two." He said, and he practically sang it. He smiled down on me and took my hand, entwining our fingers. I smiled back at him and then at the waitress. She was a redhead with kind blue eyes. She looked like she was in her early or mid-thirties. She looked at us and smiled radiantly, like she was happy to see a couple so much in love. I knew my heart was shining as much as Dimitri's, if not more so.

"Right this way. I know the perfect table for you two."

She led us down a corridor, and then to a patio that gave us a wonderful view of a lake. The sun was shining, and there were people on the lake, swimming, tubing and water skiing. The patio were either three or two chairs to a table. All the tables had white candles in a glass bowl that fanned out with white rose petals on the table, which screamed romance. The table clothes were a deep crimson red, with sampan glasses and fancy water glasses.

I looked around me, and noticed that it was really big patio. There were at least twenty five tables to my lift. There was step, adding more room for more tables. On my right, which is when we turned to go, there was the same number of tables. There was also a step, which we went up, and there were more tables. The waitress lead us to the end of the patio, giving us a beautiful view of the lake.

She set us there. "I think this would be perfect for you two." She said, smiling at us.

"It is perfect." Dimitri and I agreed in unison. If there were fireworks nearby, they would have gone off with the happy buzz we had.

The woman smiled. "What can I get you to start off with?"

I smirked at Dimitri. "Sweet tea for me."

Dimitri laughed. "Make that two."

She smiled again, and handed us menu's. "Ok, I will be back with your drinks and to take your orders if you are ready."

"Thank you." I said.

I turned to Dimitri, who was looking at me with pride and love, and smiled. "This is a beautiful restaurant." I commented

Dimitri moved his hand to the middle of the table, and opened it for me; an invitation. I gladly took it, and my hand lay my on top of his. His hand was warm and callused with years of training. I never took my eyes off of his. His were like a pool of happiness brown. They smoothed out like melted dark chocolate, making me want to get lost in them.

I rubbed small circles over his hand with my middle and index finger. His fingers bent inwards towards my fingers, showing complete relaxation.

He cleared his throat as quietly as he could, like he was either nervous or suddenly turned on. "It is." He agreed. "We better look at the menu and decide on something before she comes back." He said.

I nodded and with my other hand, I opened up the menu and looked down to read it. I scanned. Stuffed shells, spaghetti, burritos, lobster, fish, sandwiches, hamburgers, turkey burgers; everything you can think of that is high or middle class was on this menu.

I went with the Mexican burrito. It sounded good.

We heard footsteps and looked up to see the waitress with the drinks in her hand.

"Here you go." She set them down in front of us. "Are your ready to order?"

I looked at Dimitri and he nodded.

"Yes we are." I declared, and then she looked at me expectantly. "I will have the Mexican burrito."

"Bean dip on the side?" she asked.

"No."

Then she turned to Dimitri. "Bacon cheeseburger, with everything please."

She nodded. "I will be right back with that." And she left.

Dimitri turned to me. "So, you have formed a posse." She smirked.

I laughed. "No. They are more of a family than a posse."

He looked at me curiously, and rubbed circles on my hand. I got lost in the feel of his hand. It felt so right, and so warm. I could lean my head against his chest and sigh in relaxation.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously with a smile.

"We all understand each other. We all fight like siblings, but love each other regardless of what we do." I smiled, thinking of one of them. "Gab is the calm one in the bunch. Larisa is the troublemaker." I laughed, and sighed. I missed them already.

He laughed. "You have grown attached to them, Roza."

I smiled. "Anyone with a heart would. They grow on you. Their kindness and balm is not to be missed by a stranger. When we rescue someone, they immediately relax when one member my group approaches. And I have seen it; their face mask with trust and protectiveness that anyone would jump into their arms and cry with relief. I am so proud of them.

"I helped them realize that death is not something to cheer about. In a video game, yes, but in reality, no."

"You taught them well, Roza."

I smiled. "Well, some things you can't teach a student, like the meaning of death." My eyes went teasing, "or self control."

He laughed. He lifted up my hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it-his eyes never leaving mine.

I smiled. "I love you." I said, my heart swelling in this moment.

"I love you." He said back, with as much passion as my voice had. We looked at each other for a few moments, then he broke it. "So, are you still convinced my native country is an arctic wasteland?"

I laughed out loud with carelessness and humor. "No." I chuckled. "It is as beautiful as you had described; even more so."

He smiled back, smug. But then his smile went back to being curious. "You have changed."

I was slightly shocked. Lissa had said the same thing. "What do you mean?"

His smile turned tender. "You have gotten wise with life and fighting. You have most likely developed your own techniques in fighting and making plans."

I shrugged. "Life comes at you hard, you just have to be ready for the blow." I said.

He nodded.

"But you know the two most important lessons I learned?"

He looked at me questioningly and curiously. His left eyebrow slightly lifted up. His eyes, still tender and warm.

"One is: enjoy the little things. You have to enjoy your life. Life gets crappy, so you need to take a hold of what is in front of you."

He shook his head. "But you knew that lesson before you met me."

"That thing kind of happens when you die once and nearly die twice." I was thinking to back to the strigoi kidnapping us, and when I went to hunt the strigoi Dimitri down.

He smiled sympathetically at me. "It took me turning strigoi and nearly loosing you to spirit darkness to realize that."

I shrugged and squeezed his hand in comfort. "Life hits people harder than others."

He shook with a smile on his lipshis head. "Now look who is giving Zen lessons."

I chuckled, realizing he is right. "I learn from the best." I said, teasing him.

He chuckled. "How did your group form?" He asked.

"When I first went to Russia, Denis, Lev and Tamara was my original hunting party. When I went back last year, they were still and wanted to hunt again. We ran into another group of unpromised ones. They were bigger than our group was, but we were better at fighting than they were. The others were savages, pretty much. They could care less about their safety, or saving innocent people. All they wanted was to kill the strigoi.

"In that group, we found Gab, Larisa and Zena. They liked the fact that we were careful and that planned our attack. They would never admit it to me, but they were always scared for their lives in the other group. When we told them that we were leaving, Larisa and Zena immediately asked if they could join. At first I was timid about letting them in our group, but when I looked at them, I saw desperation and longing. They wanted security, and we had that. I figured with my tough attitude, I could make that wild beast in them, become tame."

"I'm sure they were happy when you allowed them in."

I nodded. I could tell my face was full of adoration. "Gab and Zena were the two that you could see visably relax. You could see the tension that they had in them, vanish."

"That about Larisa?"

I grimaced slightly. "She still had that beast in her. She wanted security as well, but she was still eager for the kill, but most of all, she had trust issues. It took her a long time to realize that we were here for her, and if something had gone wrong, we will always have her back. She was so use to watching her own back and not caring about others, but when she got use to us, she became happy. She even opened up to us. Like the others, she looked to me for help and approval."

"Sounds like they have a lot of respect and love for you."

"They do. I respect them and love them just as much. Having a family like them, it makes you feel loved and at ease."

I expected him to smile, but he grimaced and his face fell a little bit.

"What is wrong, Comrade? Is it something I said?" Is it something I said, damn it! It is always something I say!

He gave me a sad smile. "You will be leaving again soon, wont you?"

I suppressed a sigh. "It depends on what Tatiana has to say to me."

His eyebrows came down, and his face showed confusion. "What does the Queen have to do with this?"

I felt myself get into business mode. "Tatiana wanted to see me. I was pulled into Lissa's mind when Tatiana asked me where I was, and that she needed to talk to me."

He went into somewhat of a business mode, but was still the Dimitri I walked in with. "What does she want to talk to you about?"

I looked down on the table. It's time he should know. I looked back up at him. "I've noticed a pattern, Dimitri. Strigoi are not attacking just anyone."

He stiffened. "Tell me everything."

"Before I got kidnapped in Spokane, I discovered a list of letters. I immediately noticed that they were the beginning letters of royal moroi. Some were crossed out, some had other slashes. I found out that they were there for a reason."

"You have a theory." He stated knowingly and squeezed my hand.

I smiled. "Don't I usually?" I wipped off my smile, knowing how serious and disturbing it was. "The x's stand for termination of a person. I noticed the Dragomir's had three x's: one for Andre, one for Mr. D, and one for Mrs. D."

"And the slashes?"

"I believe that slashes mean that the family line is becoming rocky and that they are no longer a threat, but an unaware ally. The Ivashkov's is an example.

"But the a small thing to everyone else's eyes, but big to me, is that they are mostly targeting…wait for it…guardians."

Clear shock was on his face. He didn't even see that one coming. "Are you sure?"

My face was dead serious and very positive. "Never been more sure. I mean, think about it. Guardians are scarce and strigoi numbers have increased. Why? And the strigoi are not mostly moroi, but dhampires- ex-guardians. But what I don't get is why didn't they turn Arthur Schoenberg? He was the best of the best, yet they killed him. He could have been a great ally for them."

"Maybe it was a mistake to kill him, that they didn't notice realize who he was." Dimitri chimed in with his theory.

I shrugged. "Possibility, but then again, if you think about it, they targeted that house for a reason. The Badica's house had a ward around it, meaning they planned that attack."

Dimitri's eyes were deep in thought, speculating and observant. Little did I know that he was observing me. "You have another theory. I can see it. You are so full of tension."

I sighed. "They are out for moroi in general. They are out for everyone; humans, dhampires and moroi. Everything will become turbulent."

I could see everything click into place in Dimitri's head. It was like a lightbulb. "If they kill the dhampires off, then there will be no one to stop them! That is why they are targeting guardians first! Roza, this is big! When did you realize this?"

I looked down to my right in shame. "Last year, before we went on our mission."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"He was angry now. He let go of my hand and leaned into the table. His hands were on the edge of the table, and his elbows were slightly bent upwards, as if he was primed for a fight.

I looked up in astonishment. "Because I was not sure about anything, but now I am. Which is why I am came back. Well, it was half the reason I came back."

Just then, the waitress came in. Dimitri relaxed, but didn't put his hand back on the table. He gave her a small smile, but it was forced. "Thank you." he said when she put his food in front of him. He then looked at me hard, like he couldn't believe I never told him. I looked at his food, and saw that the bacon cheeseburger he had ordered looked extremely good.

She nodded. "No problem. Enjoy your food." And she left, looking confused at our sudden change of behavior.

I didn't look away from his obstinate gaze. "I don't believe that, Rose. I believe you knew your theories were correct."

Shock ran through my body, and I was mad now. "Since when has anybody ever believed my theories were ever correct? If I remember correctly, Dimitri, you and two other people thought I was clinically insane!" I was referring to the plane when I told him, the doctor and Alberta that I was seeing ghosts. They sent me to a counselor; joy, right?

"I never thought you were insane!" He argued back.

"Right, because you always took what I thought as a high possibility."

"I did!" He threw up his hands in frustration and anger. He was fuming now. His eyes were no longer a melted dark chocolate, but had steal in his eyes and voice. "You know that."

"Then look at my theories again, Dimitri! Many of them were proven wrong." I crossed my arms over my chest. He is going to see it my way, and why I thought the way I did.

"But most of them were proven correct, Rose. If you knew this was a possibility, why did you ignore it and not look into it?"

"Because I had no leads to go on! Isaiah is dead, along with his sidekick, Elena. What the hell am I suppose to do? Dig into useless files that can take more than a lifetime to go through? If you have any idea's I'm listening!" I was very, very angry now.

He relaxed, but was clearly still angry too. "If anyone can find a lead, Rose, it will be you."

"So I'm supposed to know exactly where and who the fucking serial killer is?"

"Of course not! Rose, you are being ridiculous."

"Well that is what you make it sound like. I'm trying, okay. I am giving it all I got, but I only have so much to go on, which is pretty much nothing. I have the queen on my side and helping me out, but she doesn't know much either, hell she doesn't know anything."

"When are you going to meet up with her?" His voice was soft and not angry anymore. His body had relaxed somewhat. Probably relaxed as much as he could with the deplorable news I had just given him.

"My connection to her is Ambrose. I have to go see him first, then he will come and find me and give me the when's and where's."

He nodded and started eating his food. I followed.

I was still upset with him accusing me of doing nothing and thinking so little of this topic. I knew it was huge, but what was I supposed to do without any leads? I mean, I knew what he was getting at. I can do anything if I put forth all I have, but I had nothing. Zippo. I just wish he would realize that.

I finished my food before he even finished his. The amount of food was big, but I was starving, which meant that it was perfect for me. I wouldn't meet his eyes throughout dinner. I constantly felt his gaze on me, but I wouldn't look at him. I was still pissed, and I didn't want to ruin the time that I had with him. I will leaving soon, so every moment with Dimitri is very precious.

"Are you finished, Roza?"

"Yes." I said, getting up before he could help me get up. The waitress came by halfway through our meal to check up on us and give us the bill. She smiled at us like she held a sweet secret, but never said anything out of place. Dimitri had paid the bill.

I waited for him to get up. When he did I started walking through the door. Dimitri followed on my heels. Five yards from the door was a podium that the waiters and waitresses stood for customers. Our waitress was standing right there and smiled at us. I smiled back when I passed her.

I was two feet from the door when Dimitri grabbed my waist and spun me around. I looked into his eyes, preparing to back myself up with steel, but his eyes held regret.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I should have listened instead to you until you were done explaining." He took my hand and kissed it, then kissed my wrist.

Just like that, all my anger towards him vanished and a smile crept to my lips. "It's okay. I should have told you before I left. I had no solid evidence to give you or anyone. Like I said, just a theory, but it is a big theory, and it can be viewed as pretty farfetched if you don't know me."

"I know." He said, still holding my hand and entwined our fingers. "I will listen all the way through, next time."

I narrowed my eyes with a smile. "I will make sure you do."

He chuckled and gave me a smile of his own too. "I love you, Rose Hathaway."

My smile vanished and I could feel my eyes go completely soft. "I love you, Dimitri Belikov."

He leaned down and gave me passionate kiss, putting his other hand around my waist. One of my hands went to one side of his face, pulling him towards me.

We pulled back after a few moments. "Let's go home." He said, and I could litteraly feel the warmth and happiness in his voice. It was literally shinning through him, and that put a big smile on my face.

"Let's." I agreed.

Dimitri drove, and I had no idea where the house was, but I knew home meant back to everyone else. And I was ready to go home.

We pulled up to Lissa's house and walked through the door. Dimitri had his arm around my waist and my arm around his. I saw that everyone was sitting down around a long coffee table, playing some sort of card game. I saw pretty much everyone there: Jill, Emily, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Tamara, Lev, Denis, Zena, Larisa and Gab. Then the Belikov's- Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina and Olena stood up watching. Yeva sat in the rocking chair, smirking up at Dimiri and me. I think she couldn't be happier. Emily was sitting on the couch, watching the everyone else playing the card came.

"Ouch! Eddie you hit my hand again." Jill complained.

I laughed. "Playing Egyptian Ratscrew, are you?"

"Yes. Eddie is playing rough, as always. Zena is awesome at it. You should see her play. She won the whole deck within four or five minutes. It was great." Lissa said. She walked up and hugged me. I looked at Zena, and she smiled, realizing that Lissa told me she won the game.

"How was your night with Dimitri?"

I gave her a wicked smile. "It was amazing."

"I'm glad." She said, smiling at both of us. Dimitri smiled back, but he was blushing slightly from either my comment, or Lissa knowing what we did, I wasn't sure.

"Rose, your parents are here. They are in the kitchen cooking up lunch, but so is someone else."

"who is it?"

"Its only me Rose." I turned around and standing in the doorway was Ambrose.

I smiled, letting go of Dimitri's waist and hugged Ambrose. "It is so good to see you." I said while hugging him. He returned the hug with a small laugh. He is still as good-looking as I remembered.

"Good to see you to." When we parted, he reached his right hand up and scratched his head. "Listen Rose, this isn't a social visit."

I gave him a small smile. "I figured she would hear about my return eventually."

"I called her." Lissa said.

I nodded to Lissa, then looked back at Ambrose. "When and where?"

"Well, the thing is, she wants to see you now. But she won't recognize you very much. You're- no offence- kinda scary and intimidating"

I looked down at my clothes, and to my left, I saw a mirror hanging on the wall for decoration. I took a few steps to it and saw my reflection for the first time in a while. I did look intimidating, no question about it; Ambrose is right. My hand careesed my cheek and nose. I turned around and pulled out my sword, and I heard the metal scrape the metal holder (it sounded awesome) and I looked at it. The sword was pointing down to the floorboards so I won't hurt anyone if they run into me.

I have changed a lot more than I thought I did. I mean, it's not just my clothes that have changed. My fighting style has changed along with my perspective on fighting and on life. My heart has opened up to other people, and my affection has become much more passionate for the people I love. But when I fight strigoi, I do not hesitate and I know exactly how to handle the situation.

Last year, I never knew how to do that. I wasn't as tough and I closed off, without the mission in mind.

Ambrose took a step back and cleared his throat. "Lissa told the Queen, who told me that you were that woman that we have been hearing about."

I reluctantly drew my attention back to Ambrose. "Well, it wasn't just me; my gang is also behind it. We don't go out hunting separately, we go together. If we go separately, we will lose someone, and I don't want to lose any of them."

Ambrose nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are."

I looked over at my group, who was starring at us. I looked back at Ambrose. "I want them to come."

He looked over at them, and then at me. He gave me a pained expression. "Rose-"

I cut him off there. "Ambrose, I hate to do this, but I'm not going to go or do anything without them. I need them as much as they need me."

He sighed loudly in frustration. "I don't know how Tatiana will react."

"Well, she can give me all the hell. They are coming." I turned towards my group and spoke in Russian, addressing them only. "Guys, we are meeting the Queen. You ready?" I said with a smile.

Tamara and Zena looked at each other with excitement and back at me. "When?" They both asked in unison.

I turned to Ambrose and he shrugged, guessing what they said. "Whenever you are ready." He said, and I quickly translated. All of them quickly got up. The girls went in the bathrooms, probably to up make up on, or do their hair.

Hair! I looked in the mirror again and saw that I never put a brush through my hair before we left the hotel room. My hair wasn't so bad, but still, you could tell I had sex last night (my stomach did summersalts thinking of last night).

Knowing what I was thinking, Lissa came over with a brush and started running through it.

After a few moments of silence she spoke. "I've always envied your hair, Rose."

I let out a laugh. "And I have always envied your family and beauty."

She smacked my ass. "You _are_ beautiful. Besides, you're hair is your best feature, besides your body, of course."

I laughed.

"What do you want done with your hair?" she asked.

I responded automatically. "The way I usually have it."

"In a bun?"

Oh, okay not my usual anymore. "No, in a crown braid."

It took her about fifteen minutes to get it all done. She ended up putting hairspray on it to keep it intact, along with a few bobby pins. The girls came out of the bathroom with new outfits- dressy, but still stretchy if we needed to fight- and a small amount of make-up on.

I turned to Dimitri and smiled. "Am I everything you heard about?" I said in Russian.

His eyes shinned with amusement. "Everything and more." He responded in his native language.

I chuckled, then turned to Ambrose and spoke in English. "We are ready."

He nodded and walked out the door. My group followed, and as we walked, I was in the middle of the pointed V.

Someone grabbed my hand and I looked over and saw Dimitri.

"Вы не делаете этого только. Я буду прав около Вас," (You are not doing this alone. I will be right beside you).

I smiled and took his hand. "I will have it no other way." I said in English and kissed his hand. Together, we walked hand in hand. I looked behind me, and saw that Lissa, Jill, Emily, Abe, my mother, and Eddie were in the middle. The Belikov's followed afterwards.

Wow, some protective V. I thought. What the hell is this? A circus parade? I was the one the queen wanted see. I shook my head. They will be waiting outside.

We finally arrived to the courthouse- what? Two guardians were at the door, and their posture was stiff. By the time we came face to face with them, their muscles were ready for a fight.

"I'm sorry, this is not a museum." Said Hans. The other one was smaller, but sill had a guardian built to him.

I smiled._ Smartass._ Of course, you can always expect that from him

"Allow us entry." Ambrose said.

And the guardians eyes narrowed at him.

"we are suppose to let only you in with Rose Hathaway. Where is she?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm not leaving my family. They are here to help as well."

The guardians looked me over. "My god Rose, you have changed!" He said, and this time, with an amused smile.

I smiled back, relaxing and my arms came down to my side. "That is what everyone else has been telling me."

"Who are these people?"

I smiled back warmly. "They are my family now. My gang, I pointed to the outside of the V. "And my family." I pointed to the inside of V. "Of course, all of them are family to me, but my gang is my hunting party."

He looked startled and did another check of me. "Wait- your not…"

I sighed and took a step back. I reached behind me and pulled out my sword. Hans didn't see that coming, but didn't lunge at me, knowing I wasn't a threat. He walked up to me, and looked at my sword.

"No shit!" he excaimed in amused shock.

"I guess I'm well know." I said in amusement.

"Yes, you are." What he did then, surprised me. He extended his hand to me. "You have my greatest respect Guardian Hathaway.

As I said, I was shocked, but quickly recovered and shook his hand. "And you have my greatest respect as well, Guardian Hans." It was the first time I regarded him with his title.

Then he moved aside. "You and your party may enter."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Guardian Hans." I patted his shoulder as I passed and walked inside.

My head spinned from what just happened with Hans, but I was happy.

Now to see the Queen.

**Please Review and tell me what you think**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is a very important chapter, so make sure you don't skip any parts. But you can skip the lemon scene. If you read the lemon scene, your opinion in it means a lot to me, so I would appreciate to hear what you thought about it. I hope you all like this chapter. I reread it over again to make sure it made sense. If it does not make sense to you, review and tell me why. Maybe I need to clear some things up in my story. Remember, I have no Beta. Well, enjoy! **

I half expected Ambrose to take me to the courtroom, which is insane, but I did. Instead, he took us to a private room towards the end of the Court house building. And it was a very large room. I found that ironic, because I had such a huge party behind me. Ambrose opened the door for everyone. I went in first, and saw the queen.

I walked in to see a huge oval table with twelve chairs on one side and twelve on another side. There were two magnificent chairs on the ends, screaming power and authority. She wore a sapphire silk dress that went all the way down to the floor and dragged, emphasizing her role as Queen. She was pacing back and forth, walking the length of the table.

She was still as old as ever, with long gray hair, but she had this intense stress aroma around her. She looked up at me when I entered. My shoulders were back, stating that I was in business mode.

"Your majesty." I said, my voice sounding husky. I will be honest, I am most defiantly afraid of what news she has for me, if she has any.

She looked me up and down, and then took a step back. Am I really that intimidating? My goal wasn't to look scary and intimidating, but controlling and someone not to mess with- a badass. "Who are you?" Her voice never wavered.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on now. That is just insulting."

"Rosemarie?"

"I prefer Rose." I smiled as gently and reassuring as I could. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who looked intimidating here- my group will look scary to any outsider who doesn't know us personally. I took a quick look behind me and saw that all of their faces had steel in them. Pure, raw guardian masks. I couldn't be prouder of them. My heart swelled at them, for them understanding how important this can and for me- will be.

"Rose." She sighed in relief. Not in relief that it was someone who wanted to hurt her, but relief that I was here to help her, to end whatever misery and torment that she is going through right now.

"I'm glad you are here. We have work to do. I need to tell you something in private. I was expecting only you…not this party." She said, starting out civil, then ending in authority voice and eyeing my group.

"This is my gang. We are here to help you. They wanted to meet you." My words were precise and gruff.

"Get them out of here, Rose. I sent for only you." She used her authority voice.

I sucked in a loud breath. And let it out when I talked to her. "Yeah, I _won't_ be doing that."

She looked at me deadpan. "Get. Them. Out."

I shook my head, my eyes of steal never leaving her gaze. It was like I held her gaze, even if she didn't want to look away. "As I said, they are here to help you. They wanted to meet you, and if you ask, they will help."

I started walking up to her and as I walked up, I started talking in a dangerous tone. "They are my family, and I do not do anything without them. While I have their backs, they have mine. I. Will. Not Abandon. Them."

She took a step back. Out of fear? Most likely, but I wasn't sure. She suddenly looking very tired, but still angry. "You sure they can help?"

I was offended now. "Are you doubting me?" I asked angry.

The Queen observed me. "You speak as if you love them. You are very defensive towards them."

I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone challenging me that I never had a heart before? "Of course I do. They are my family."

"Do you trust them?"

"With my life."

She smiled, pleased and then turned to my gang, our fight forgotten. I wasn't sure why she was suddenly smiling about it when I was practically threatening not to help her, but hey. She is old, maybe she is going crazy. "It is great to meet you." She said, looking and smiling at my group.

I cleared my throat to draw her attention. She looked at me questioning. "They only speak Russian."

She translated what she said to my group, and they bowed down to her in respect. I suppressed a smile, but she had this shocked face on her. Did she think I was really that wild and disrespectful? Clearly she thought my gang would be.

"Rose, strigoi are closing in. I need to know exactly what you wanted to tell me. I sure hope that you got your thoughts organized, because I feel as if we are running out of time.

I nodded, and spoke in Russian. My gang needed to hear this too. "Two years ago, Dimitri and I had come across the Badica's massacre. In fact, we were the ones who had discovered it. But the massacre of the Badica's was not the only thing we found dead. We found Arthur Schoenberg dead there as well."

"Yes." Chimed in Tamara. "We have heard of that too, but why the sudden interest in him?"

"Think about it," I said, trying to hide my smile looking at her. "If you were a strigoi, what do you crave most?"

"Aside from blood, power." Gab said.

I nodded. "Exactly, so why did they kill Arthur instead of turning him? He could have been a great ally."

"Or a dangerous enemy," Tatiana said. I looked at her and she was paler than what she normally looks like. I think this topic hit a nerve with her.

I nodded. "Dimitri and I were talking about this last night, and we believe-well, I believe- they didn't want to take any chances on turning him. They wanted power for themselves. Arthur was always a leader. He would have taken charge the moment he was awakened."

"That was why they killed him." Zena said, disgust in her voice. Like any other guardian, Zena held Arthur in the highest respects.

I nodded regretfully. "But that was what threw me off at first; his death. After the attack on the academy, at the ski lodge, and me going to Russia, a couple things became clear to me."

I turned to Tatiana. "They are not specifically targeting the moroi. They are targeting the guardians." Truism and firmness ran crystal clear in the tone of my voice. "They want to develop an army to get rid of all the guardians. Once they get rid of all the guardians, the moroi has no one to protect them. They will be sitting ducks. When we are out of the way, they will go for the humans and the moroi. They want to rule the world, to eat without a chance of being staked."

The room went quiet. Tatiana stared at me in shock. As she stared at me, I could see, just like Dimitri, all the pieces come together. The light bulb flashed on. "Oh my god! You were right, there is going to be annihilation of every civilized species." She spoke in English.

"I wasn't so sure about it last year, but as time went on I have noticed that most of the strigoi that my group and I have been fighting were dhampires before they were turned."

It looks like that today I was the one to be the conversation killer. Because no spoke a word. The only thing auditable was breathing, and even that was scarce.

"What should be done? I have no idea how to handle this. They are targeting mostly guardians- the attack on St. Vladimir's Academy is proof!" I was getting angry. Not at them, but at the fact that I couldn't think of anything; I had no leads, and no idea on how to protect dhampires throughout the world. What is a girl to do?

"Roza." Dimitri warned, taking my hand. "Успокойтесь, возлюбленный (calm down, sweetheart)"

Just hearing him speak in Russian, with the natural tongue soothed me. The tension in my body eased, but didn't leave. I looked at him and spoke in Russian as well. "Я боюсь (I'm scared)"

He squeezed my hand and leaned in to kiss my forehead to comfort me. He knew I wasn't scared for myself, but for others; for our race. "What are we to do, Dimitri." I asked in Russian still.

He sighed and looked at the Queen. "Any ideas?" He said in English.

"I have an idea." A male voice came.

I looked to my right, and saw Hans standing there. "You speak Russian?" I asked dumbstruck in my native language, English.

He smiled at me. "But шит (no shit)"

My smile betrayed me of how funny I thought that was. It was more ironic than funny, but still… Hans knowing Russian? What are the odds of that?

Then the horror of the situation hit me: I can't insult him in a language he doesn't know. Damn. Here, I thought I might have had the upper hand. What a blow! However, I pushed that aside and went back to business.

"Okay смартасс (smartass)," I smirked to myself when he rolled his eyes at me, "tell me what you have in mind. I am open to any ideas."

He nodded. "First we need to get word out that they are targeting guardians."

"But that will only cause the moroi to panic." Dimitri said.

I snorted. "Like they have much to fear when we are the ones on the menu." I said in Russian.

"Rose." Tatiana warned.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes again. I could feel Zena and Larisa holding in a laugh. They know my body language and my body language is saying that I think this is ridiculous. I also suspected that they too, felt that this was ridiculous.

"Guardian Hans," I said, my voice rang with curiosity and no sarcasm. Truthfully, I wasn't feeling sarcastic, but curious. I continued in English. "If we were to get word out to every guardian that they are on the strigoi hit list, how do figure we will let them know without alerting the moroi."

He shrugged. "Simple, call a meeting with all council Guardians of each country and find a solution using their expert experience. You are bound to find a good solution with their knowledge."

"And if they decided they don't believe this is happening?" Lev questioned.

"Then they cannot ignore a direct order from their Queen." Tatiana said dangerously.

Woot woot! Go ass kicking Queen. I do believe that this is where her authority should be. She can accomplish a lot when she has that attitude in the right place.

"What do you think, Guardian Belikov?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded, in full business mode now. "I believe Guardian Hans had come up with a very good idea. I believe we will be saving a lot of time doing it this way. It will take a while to warn others, but when we get those expert guardians here, and they realize how serious the situation is and that it _is_ happening right now, then we will accomplish something, then the whole problem. Word will spread out quickly too, like the Black Death and we will end this war with the strigoi once and for all."

It was quiet the speech that Dimitri had made. It was the kind that made want to better yourself for the good of the whole and battle up with armor for the war. It's the speech that can motivate thousands and make them want to follow your lead. Will Dimitri be the leader? The Queen? Me?

I wasn't sure, but I knew one thing, it has to be someone. Someone who has had experience with fighting strigoi. The more I thought about it, the more I thought Dimitri should be the leader. One, he was strigoi once, so he would know exactly what they were thinking and what their limits would be. And especially how long their tempers would last.

"Dimitri I think-" I said in Russian, but was cut off by him.

"We better think this through and see what the council says." Dimitri said, gazing down at me. "The time will come, Rose. When it does, we have to be ready."

I nodded, completely understanding what he was getting at. We have to be at our strongest. We have to be stronger and have more tricks up our sleeves. The stirgoi will show no mercy. "Then we better start training." I looked over at my group and addressed them, though I was already speaking in Russian.

"The rate that we are already training at will not be enough when it comes to the war that the strigoi will bring to us. We have to train longer and harder. Therefore, we will be training in the gym at ten o'clock AM tomorrow morning until four at night. I suggest you go to bed early tonight and bring an extra bottle of water. You are going to need it." I looked around at my group and I felt my face soften. "You guys mean the world to me. I want you to be a total badass when it comes to these strigoi. I want you to show them that _they_ should fear _you_, not the other way around. God so help me! I will make sure you are ready for them."

They started cheering and coming up to me all of them giving me hugs, and the girls gave me a kiss on the cheek as well. I think I could have started crying right then and there. I felt Dimitri's arm slide around my waist.

"I will have a meeting with all the guardians here in court, Rose." Tatiana said in English this time. "If you don't mind, I want as many guardians training with you and your group. If what I hear from my sources in Russia, you guys are a force to be trifled with. I suppose you have your own method of training?"

I smiled with pride and nodded. "I do."

She gave me one hard nod. "Then I will suggest to the others to meet you there as well. It is a very big gym and we had it rebuilt, so you should fit in every guardian here."

My eyes widened. "Your majesty that is like…an army full."

She shrugged. "Looks like you will be having a couple sessions then. Should I set up a separate time and get back with you on the time later on today?"

I wanted as many guardians ready for this. I nodded. "Yes, do it. Get back to me."

She waved over a guardian and asked him something. He walked over to the end of the room to a desk and got a few pieces of material, walked up to me and handed me them. They turned out to be a piece of yellow paper and an expensive silver pen and it was heavy too.

"Give me your number, Rose, and I will call you when I arrange a time."

I nodded. "I want to hear it from you, though. No one else."

She nodded. "It will be done. This concludes what I wanted to talk about. I will call for you later on when I discover something else or need an update on how things are going for you."

I nodded again for the hundredth time and then turned to my gang and friends. "Let's go." I said in Russian.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"She said let's get out of here." Christian translated. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you learned something after all." I commented to him in English.

He sighed, deciding not to comment on what I said. Smart man, looks like he learned his lesson.

"Where are we going now?" Lissa asked me as we walked out of the court building.

I shrugged and kept walking. "I don't know about you guys, but I just wanted to get out of here. Breath in fresh air." I took in a deep breath and decided to tell her my feelings, even though she most likely knew. "It's bad Liss. I should have told her last year of what my thoughts were on the subject." I said bitterly, anger going towards myself. "That was the reason for our rendezvous."

Understanding shot through the bond, then regret.

"Don't blame yourself, Roza. You weren't sure on the subject." He said, reassuring me.

I shook my head. Dimitri had a point back in the restaurant. A good guardian always states his or her opinion on a subject immediately. I didn't. Does that make me a bad guardian? No, but it makes me look stupid. Hell, reckless even.

"I don't know Comrade. You had a point back in the restaurant. I should have told people my thoughts. I should have alerted someone to my observations. This could have gotten out last year, and now by this time, everyone would be on high alert and ready. I mean, at first I didn't think anything of it. Then when the pieces came together, I was shocked and horrified. Then, I doubted myself. What if I was wrong? And if I was right, what evidence do I have that can back me up?"

"The death of Arthur Schoenberg."

"No, that is just to prove a point; to show motivation."

"Yes it is evidence."

"Sure," I said, seeing his Rose-Logic, "evidence of motivation." I said grumbling. Dimitri moved behind me and brought his hands up to my shoulders and started pushing his thumbs and fingers into my shoulder's skin, messaging me.

Let out a soft moan.

"You need to relax. Stress is not good." He said, and with his Russian accent, God he is sexy!

"I can't help it." I said bitterly.

He let out a sigh and spoke to Denis in his ear. Grr, I hate being out of the loop. Denis looked at me, then at the gang, the Belikov's and my parents, then nodded back to Dimitri. Dimitri's hands stopped massaging my shoulder and snaked around my waist, pulling me to the left, away from the group.

"Dimitri, where are we going?" I asked with slight annoyance in my tone.

He didn't answer.

"Dimitri." I warned. "I am not a woman to be out of the loop."

He looked down at me. Uh, I hate the fact that he is so damn tall! Must be a Russian thing, because all of the Belikov women, besides Yeva, are all taller than me! Uh!

"донт ёу виш ёу кнев" (Don't you wish you knew).

"That is exactly why I am asking!" I yelled in Russian.

"I love the fact that you speak Russian." He said out of the blue. "At least now we can have our own private chats."

"How? Lissa already knows some Russian, and so does my gang."

He looked at me with a secret in his eye and winked at me. Winked! That was hot!

And I was suddenly turned on. I didn't want him to know, but I couldn't help but say what was going through my mind. "ёу аре тоо jotas фор ёур овн гоод" (you are too hot for your own good) I murmured under my breath so that he wouldn't hear my thoughts.

"Я услышал это Roza" (I heard that Roza) He said with a smirk in his tone, and slapped my ass. I didn't hurt, but it startled me a little bit. Worst of all…I liked it. Oh man, I was horny again.

"Dimitri, where are we going?" I asked in English, serious this time.

He sighed, and I felt one of his fingers trace the outline of the top of my pants in the back. Looks like I'm not the only one in that kind of mood…

"What are you smirking about?"

I whipped it off immediately, and said nothing.

"Rose." He said in the same warning tone I used with him.

I kept quiet. He opened a door to a very large building for me, and we walked up the stairs. He removed his arm from around my waist when we entered, and took my hand, entwining our fingers. Dimitri led me up a few stories, then stopped at the fifth and opened the door for me. I walked in and he took the lead again and walked almost halfway down the hall.

He stopped at room number 105 and opened the door with a key, then ushered me inside.

"Are you going to tell me why we are here?" I asked as I stepped inside

"Are you going to tell me what you were smirking about?" He said as he shut the door behind him, swinging it shut without turning away from me. For some reason, he never stopped looking at me since I came back, and that made me feel special. Loved and wanted.

Instead of telling him, I showed him. Two steps brought me to him. I my hands went his chest and pushed him, causing him to take a step back so that he backed up against the door. He smiled at me wickedly, and I returned it with a seductive smile. He knew now.

I leaned my body against his, and gently touched my lips to his, giving his lips a gentle kiss. His arms circled around me, crushed me against him. My lips grazed against his jaw, and down his neck. I stopped at the muscle between his shoulder and the nap of his neck, and grazed my teeth over it. I felt him shudder and I smiled, then pulled back to look in his eyes.

**Beginning of Lemon**

His eyes were full of lust again, and I figure this was the perfect time to question him. "So, tell me why we are here." I said, bringing my lips down to his chin and giving it a gentle kiss on his dimple there. His chin and cheekbones had stubs of hair, which I found incredibly sexy. My index finger of my left hand slid over to the middle of his chest to where there was a crease and gently slid it down. Down, down all the way down to the zipper of his jeans.

And unzipped it, my hands sliding inside; his whole body tensed up, and I never took my eyes off of his. His shoulders flattened up against the door to support his weight.

"Well?" I asked, knowing very well that I was distracting him.

His eyes clouded over, but I could see where he was trying to think. Men! When sex is involved they never think straight. That's okay, same for me…sometimes.

"Вы хотите меня?" (Do you want me?) I asked in Russian. It came out, sounding like a purr. I stroked what was underneath his pants. His body went rigid, and before I knew it, my legs flew out from under me and I was in his arms.

Within a blink of an eye, I was on his bed with him hovering over me. "You really shouldn't be teasing me Roza." Dimitri said huskily in Russian.

"Oooh, я боюсь теперь" (Oooh, I'm scared now). I said seductively in Russian, my hands sliding up and down his torso and over his shoulders.

He crushed his lips to mine and took off my jacked, then my shirt. I took off his shirt next, then his pants; I wiggled out of my leather pants while taking off his boxers at the same time. Dimitri leaned over to undo my bra, but I grabbed his hands and flipped him over the bed, making me hover over him, and his hands above his head.

"что мы делаем здесь?" (What are we doing here?) I asked again in Russian.

"расслабление" (relaxing) He said, like it was obvious and he had little patience. He reached up and trailed kisses down the front of my throat, all the way down the middle of my chest, then a little bit to my right ride, kissing the exposed skin of my breast.

I moaned, and he went to my other breast, kissing every inch of the exposed skin. One of my legs was wedged between his, and my other leg was on the outside of his, just barely touching his lower thigh. I felt his legs lace around mine; his torso moved to the side, and when he moved, he pushed me down on the bed, freeing my hold on his hands.

Dimitri reached up and undid my bra before I could protest. His mouth was down on my nipple sucking and gently nibbling. I moaned and moaned, and each time I moaned, he sucked harder.

He lifted up his head and looked at me. He looked me in the eyes, and his gazed slid over my face.

"Give me your lips." He said.

I stretched out and met his lips and he kissed me in a frenzy; I kissed him back with just as much passion, because honestly, it wasn't like what he was doing wasn't turning me on. It was more than turned on…I am going off the edge. As we kissed, I felt his hand slide up from the middle of my inner thigh, and up my clit, which had on a lacy red breafs.

My breath caught in anticipation when he did that. This was relaxing. He was right!

"God Dimitri, you don't make this easy!" I yelled, wanting to make him suffer for not telling me why we are here.

He looked at me with a smirk. "Make what easy?"

I reached down and caught his dick in my hand and stroked it. He stopped what he was doing and let out a loud moan. I was satisfied, hearing that. With my thumb, I rubbed the mushroom part. He immediately started to harden. I stroked his length again and he went even harder.

God, I had forgotten how big he was!

He reached down and caught my hand and raised my arms and slid down to my biceps, pinning me to the bed.

He positioned himself correctly, took off my pants and slid in to fingers. I felt the muscles inside squeeze every time he went to pull out. My legs lifted to his hips, causing me more pleasure. His fingers exited completely, but was replaced…by him.

He slid in, not as gently as last night, but not fast. He kept going in and in. I couldn't remember him being so big. I lifted my back off the bed slightly, to keep him coming inside.

I moaned. "Dimitri." I half whispered, half moaned his name in his ear. I nibbled on his ear as we both went into rhythm.

I went faster, wanting more. He did the same, following my lead. After a few moments, I decided that wasn't right. I backed down, and he went faster.

I met his thrust deeply and he moaned. "Roza!" He practically yelled, though it was more of a loud moan.

I leaned up and kissed the front of his throat, then went to his jaw, then his lips. Our lips met, and his tongue licked my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I let him in, and our tongues danced for dominance. I broke the kiss, moving my head to the side, needing air.

He focused on his thrust, and a moment later, he gave a hard thrust.

And I screamed. Not out of pain, but I was hitting ecstasy and my orgasm. I shifted and moved on top of him. I found he went in more, and he moaned.

"You were holding out on me." I accused breathlessly, realizing just how big and long he was.

He reached up, ignoring me slightly, and brought my neck down to meet his lips.

I started thrusting and moving up and down. And shortly, he hit is orgasm and yelled out my name.

When it was over, I laid on his bed, not touching him. Our breathing was heavy and he reached over and brought me closer to him, facing face to face. "I want you close, Roza." He kissed me. "I always want to be with you." He kissed my lips again.

"I love you, Dimitri Belikov." I said, kissing him with so much passion, it was a wonder the lights didn't turn on. The electricity crackled between us, but not out of sexual need, but the familiar connection and love.

"And I love you, Rose Hathaway."

We lay against each other for some time. Our breaths eventually returned back to normal. His fingers gently grazed my collarbone. He went down to my breast, then rubbed my nipple. It scrunched up to a tight ball and I moaned out in pleasure. He slid his hand over to my back and traced my spine, all the way down to my crack. He slid over to my buttocks, then over to my thigh, over my kneecap to the middle of my calf. His hold tightened then hitched it over his hip.

"Are we going for another round?" I asked, kissing him again. I kissed his chin, his cheeks and his nose.

"Are you relaxed now?"

I smirked at him. "You just wanted to get laid again."

He laughed out loud. He grabbed me and pulled half of my body on top of him. "I want to make love to you."

I leaned down far enough to kiss him, but I didn't. I move to where my clit was on top of his dick. "что относительно теперь?" (What about now?) I asked him in a seductive Russian tone.

Then I saw it. His control snapped. It was most likely because I spoke in Russian. I am beginning to develop a theory; he gets majorly turned on when I speak Russian. Which, same goes for me. His native language is a huge turn-on for me.

In less than a blind of an eye, I was under him and I felt him inside me again.

So, we are at it again…like rabbits.

It's a damn good thing I can't get pregnant.

**End of Lemon.**

Tell me your thoughts! Was this better than the last Lemon scene?


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone. I didn't mean to update so soon, but I know there are people out there that would love it. So for all you people. Here you go! And a thousand thank you's to Delicious! without your reivews, my story would be crap. Thank you.**

I woke up to strong arms holding me protectively to a Godly man's muscular and bare chest. I was facing Dimitri, with the side of my face leaning on his chest as if it was the perfect pillow- and it really was. He must have woken up sometime during the night and pulled the covers over our bodies, because from three inches down from collarbone was covered by the sheets.

My arms were holding him close as well, but holding him close like my favorite Teddy Bear. I looked up at Dimitri and found that his eyes were closed. But somehow, I knew he was awake. I leaned in to his lips, but didn't kiss him. Instead, I blew on his lips, and he cracked a smile.

"Roza." He chuckled, his eyes still closed. "Don't tease me."

"Дайте мне одно серьезное основание" (Give me one good reason). I spoke in Russian

He moaned. "You don't want to find out." He spoke in English, opening his eyes and looking at me.

I gave a humorous laugh. "Somehow, I doubt that. But we have a problem."

He gave me one of those beautiful rare smiles. "Let me guess." His hand slid across my back and rested on my stomach. "Your gas tank needs to be filled."

I laughed at his metaphor, then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "You know too well."

"Only because I love you." And he leaned in to give me a long, passionate kiss.

When we broke, I looked at the time and nearly jumped out of bed. "It's nine-thirty." I wanted to be awake by then to take a shower, then go somewhere and eat breakfast.

"I know. You are always late, so I didn't wake you."

I laughed. "Well, um…"

He nodded. "You've changed. I can see that clearly." He moved his hand from my waist- he put it there to keep me on the bed when I saw the time and jumped- and moved it to cup my chin. "You have become an exquisite, one-of-a-kind woman." He paused for a moment, seeming to relay his words, "not that you weren't when I first met you, but you have become so much more beyond what I could have imagined."

I smiled. He made me smile. I leaned into his touch adoringly. "Tell me more of what you think of me."

He laughed. He can go ahead and laugh, but I wanted to know. What else has changed about me that I wasn't even aware of?

"Before, you always took guarding Lissa from danger very seriously, which has not changed, but you have expanded that feeling to other people, not just her. You learned that she comes first, but so does other people."

I nodded, seeing his point.

"Remember when the Queen said that you were to do two training sessions?"When I nodded, he continued. "You would have thrown a fit, and most likely of called her a 'bitch' and told her to get lost, or get someone else. You didn't, because you saw how important this was. No matter the consequence to yourself, you want to help others."

I nodded. "And that was exactly my motive. I was going to let it become an open invitation to other guardians on campus when they found out about what is going on and what we have discovered any way."

"And that is exactly what I am talking about. You see the bigger picture. And I never thought it was possible, but I have grown to love you and respect you even more than I do now."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him and rested my forehead against his. "That's it?"

I felt him smile. "No, but that is all I am going to share with you?"

I pulled back to look at him. "Tell me one more thing and I won't ask again, I promise."

He looked at me, ready to answer honestly. Boy was I going to throw him off.

"Am I better in bed?"

His lips twitched and he roared out in laughter. "Oh, Roza." He laughed. "My sweet Roza," chuckling now. "You were amazing the first time and now you have blown me away." He kissed me sweetly, then pulled back to look at me. "You have always been amazing."

I decided that was the best answer I could get, and I got out of bed to take a shower, taking first layer of blankets with me so my nude body was covered.

"Want any company?" He asked huskily.

I turned my head over to my shoulder, but didn't make eye contact. I dropped the blanket and I felt his eyes on me. "только если Вы хотите быть моим рабом (Only if you want to be my slave)." I said in Russian.

I walked into the bathroom and adjusted the water temperature. I walked into the shower and rinced my body over the water that was falling out if the showerhead.

I heard the door open and the shower door open. I didn't open my eyes, just concentrated on how wonderful the hot water felt on my skin. I felt his hands slide from my shoulders down to my waist to my hip. I suppressed a moan. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Wash my hair first." I demanded, suppressing a laugh. I felt his lips turn into a smile on my forehead's skin.

"As you wish, моя красота (my beauty)."

He reached over and grabbed his shampoo, which was Irish spring. That brought a smile to my face- I'm going to smell like him today.

"You and those smiles." He said as he scrubbed my hair.

"It's all your fault, you know." I said to him matter of fact.

He laughed, and kissed my cheek. "I sure hope so."

I smiled big and got lost in the feel of his hands scrubbing my hair. When Lissa and I were younger, she would always do my hair up, and the feel of her hands on my scalp and hair massaging me, always put me to sleep or in relaxation. Right now, I was relaxed.

I felt his hands stop working and I began to protest, but he pushed me under the water and started scrubbing again, getting all the shampoo out.

Then he grabbed a washrag.

"where is the conditioner?"

He smirked. "It was in the mixture of the shampoo." I pouted and he laughed and put soap on the rag and scrubbed every inch, then pushed me in the water again.

Next was his turn and I did the same to him….

After the shower, I got dressed and put adidas shorts and sports shirt. The shorts half-hugged my thighs; the color white, with a light blue strip going down the side. I had on a black Nike tight (wasn't really tight, but it hugged me a little bit) tank top, with a thin pink line below my boobs, with a pink triangle outline, an inch above the small dip of cleavage, which the pink cotton covering my cleavage. I had on a purple Nike sports bra, which I knew I would show off because I was going to be sweating up a storm. The braw fit snug, and went down two inches from my boobs, or where my last rib bone was. The bra had the Nike (checkmark) icon big in the middle in gray. To finish it off, I had on blue and white Nike running shoes. White was the background, with a 'c' shape curved line in the middle.

Dimitri had on black baggy shorts that went below his knee, that was Nike, and had a bright white shirt, that was also Nike, but was made with no sleeves and gave an excellent view of his muscular arms. He had on white and gray Nike shoes. White was the background as well, but he had on a gray patch, that allowed his feet to breath- I should look into buying me a pair of those.

I turned to Dimitri. "Ready?"

He looked me up and down. Then gave me a smile. "Yes."

Dimitri drove to the gym. The building was huge. Like, seven football fields long. It was ridiculous, but it was extremely convenient right now. It had that same medieval touch to it, because it looked like it was made out of stone. The color was a light gray, with sparkles that would shine off of it in daylight. There was a big opening and a sidewalk that was stretched out, so that several people could pass by one person. The doors were black metal, so no one can get in without key if it were locked.

When we entered, there was a long hallway. I looked to my left and saw glass doors, with a silver handle in the middle of the door, allowing the person to push that so they won't touch the glass. That door was leading to a huge ice rink.

To my right was a bright white work out gym. The floor had shiny wood, giving it a school gymnasium feel, but I knew better. Many weight lifting machines and benches for bench pressing were there too, all lined up and spaced far apart so no one would get hurt or bump into someone. Weights were on a rack on a wall. The weights were circular, with a four inch hole in the middle. They had metal bar racks in the wall (it was like the bar was cemented in, so no one would pull it out) sticking outward, allowing the person to slide the circular weight on the bar. That was all I could see so far.

Then I felt that Lissa was here; she was close by. _Mmm, what does that mean? Why is she here?_

We entered, and to my right was several long tables. At the beginning, there were plastic plates and silverware and napkins. After that, was pancakes, sausages, several kinds of homemade omlets, bacon, French toast, hash browns, corn beef hash. Almost anything you can think of for a breakfast. Then after that, you had containers, and I can only imagine that it was filled with orange juice, apple juice and milk. After that were several multicolor hard plastic bottles of water that said 'royal guard' on them. They weren't the cheap kind either.

I looked for Lissa, and found her before she did me. "Rose!" Lissa's voice came to me, echoing off of the building. She was farther down to my right, sitting at a circular table with a white table cloth, with Christian, Tasha-uh, I don't like her- Tatiana, with Tamara and a few royal guards (who were standing up), with Adrian, Sydney, Eddie and Mia. Why was she sitting at a table? Why is a table in here?

In fact, there were several white tables, all of which was full of guardians. Full! My jaw dropped, and I was sure that Dimitri was as surprised as I was with how many people were here. I was not expecting this big of a crowed. And this crowed, was around thirty to forty, not counting my gang. I also saw Dimitri's family, which I saw that they combined two round tables to try and form one.

Dimitri and I walked to her table, had in hand. When we were a few feet away, my gang stood up, causing every guardian to look at me and Dimitri. My gang was scattered from table to table. Talking, I think, to other guardians. I suddenly felt shy. I know, me, shy. Right? Well, when you are put on this kind of pressure- pressure to make sure every guardian is ready for a war with strigoi- well, you start to feel both shy and nervous.

I smiled to the crowed, but looking at every one of my gangs faces, telling them hello.

"Hello Lissa." I smiled, taking her in for a hug when I reached her. I pulled away and looked at Tatiana who had gotten up and walked over to me. She was wearing a red velvet dress and low heels. The red reminded me of her royalty and power. I couldn't help but admire her.

I also couldn't help smiling at her. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." I admitted.

She gave me a kind smile and hugged me. "I had to see how this turned out. Besides, I read into your records; I'm half surprised that you didn't go for the food first."

Dimitri, Lissa and I laughed in agreement. "I guess I keep surprising everyone."

Tatiana chuckled. "Get some food Rose. I want to make sure everyone has a good breakfast before they start their hard core training with you. I had a feeling that you wouldn't have had time to eat breakfast, so I took the liberty to do this for you."

I starred at her in amazement. "You organized this?"

She nodded. "I also have set up, on the other side of the gym, a stereo with music that you all can work out to with a beat. I also wanted to give you this, thinking it would come in handy." She held out her hand and gave me a heavy duty plastic pouch, which inside held a black metal whistle. And it wasn't a cheap whistle either.

"Thank you." I said appreciatively, for both the stereo, food and whistle. The stereo will defiantly come in handy, and most defiantly the whistle. I walked away, heading for the food with Dimitri on my heels. I got a little bit of everything. I walked back to my table and saw that my gang was there as well, with a few extra chairs so that they all can squeeze in and make room.

"Wild night Rose?" Zena asked me in Russian, because she didn't know any English. (**A/N Just so everyone knows, cuz I want to make this clear, no one besides Lev and Denis speak English, who is in her gang.)**

I winked at her. "You bet."

The whole table busted out laughing, even Tatiana, but Christian looked pained, like he didn't want to hear a word about it. I smirked at him.

"How long are we going to be here for?" Gab asked me.

"Until four-"

"No, I mean here in America."

I went to say something, but closed my mouth. I looked at my gang, then at Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Sydney. Then I shrugged. "I'm not sure." Then a disturbing thought crossed my mind.

I looked at my gang seriously, but calmly, letting them know that it was entirely up to them. "But if you don't like it here, or would want to go home, you can leave whenever you want." All of them shook their heads. "It is your choice. I won't hold you somewhere where you don't want to be."

"I like it here." Larisa said. "I like being open in a dhampire and moroi place and not hiding what I am."

Lev nodded. "I also like their gym here. And the women." He smirked at that last part, most likely thinking of some girl he met within the time period of arriving here.

"When do we start?" Denis said, drawing my attention.

"Whenever everyone is done and their food has somewhat digested. I don't want people getting sick on me."

He nodded with a smile and watched as I practically inhaled my food.

"Rose, you have another training session at five." Tatiana informed me.

I nodded. "Your majesty, that was delicious." I commented to her.

"It was, wasn't it?" Asked a familiar male voice coming from behind me.

I turned around and saw my father, Abe, smiling at me. "Hello, my darling daughter." He said in Russian, clearly catching on that we were talking in Russian.

I heard my gang's intake of breath. "Rose, Abe Mazur is your father?" Zena, Larisa and Denis said in unison in Russian.

I smirked and nodded.

"I see that you used that program I bought you."

I smiled at him. "You bet, and it helped out more than you would imagine."

He shook his head. "No, I knew how much you would need it. Anyway," he looked down at me in affection, "you caused quiet uproar in Russia. My guardians told me rumors about a woman in a hot leather outfit with a gang, killing a number of strigoi."

I looked at my gang, showing them how proud I was of them, of us. "We sure did, didn't we?"

That earned me and Abe a couple of 'hell yeah's' and 'you bet.' But I could tell that they were all still shocked about the news over him being my father. Really, was it that hard to actually see? I had his hair and eyes. Hell, even parts of his attitude, like the dangerous part…or was that from my mother? Because she can be pretty scary at times.

I drew my attention back to my father. "Dad, have a seat and eat with me."

He didn't have to motion or anything; one of his guards came over with a seat and set it by me, sitting in the middle between Lissa and me.

"Hello Lissa." He said smiling gently at her. "It is wonderful to see you."

She said a few words, but I was lost of the, because all my attention was on my food and how great it tasted. I wanted to go back up for seconds, but decided against it, fear of getting sick myself.

I turned my attention back to the table, and saw that everyone's eyes were on me. "what?" I asked, startled.

"Still inhaling your food I see." Eddie remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ever known me not to?" I asked him in English.

He laughed.

"Are you staying for the training session?" I asked him.

"Yes." He nodded with an excited look in his eyes.

"So are my guards."Abe said. He must have saw something in my face and he continued on. "It was their choice. In fact, they insisted on it. So I get to sit and watch." He said with a smile.

"Dad, you don't have to."

"I'm the reason he is staying." Said a soprano female voice, coming up to stand behind my father's seat. It was my mother. Janine Hathaway.

I didn't know if I should smile at her or exclude her from me over what happened the last time I saw her. I settled for giving her a sharp nod.

She frowned and looked uneasy. "Rose…I want to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about." I said sharply and in a rush, which I instantly regretted because she flinched.

"Rose, Все хорошо? Кто - эта женщина? (Is everything alright? Who is this woman?)" Zena asked. I looked at her, and her body was ready to leap out if my mother was to attack me. I guess she heard the harshness of my voice and read my body language, which it was on edge and ready to fight.

I smiled at her. "She is nobody to take lightly. Just ignore her. I do." I said in Russian. I looked at my mother to see if she knew what I was saying and she seemed confused at upset. I suppressed a grin.

"Rose, outside. Now." She demanded, pointing to the door.

I got up and looked around, and saw that everyone was done eating and just talking. "No. I have a class to teach." I said to her in English, then in Russian, I spoke to my gang. "Follow me."

Then my gang instantly go to their feet, and my friends followed. Including Lissa. I looked at her, and saw for the first time that she was dressed in workout clothes, and so were the other moroi- Adrian and Christian. Sydney was also dressed in workout clothes.

"Guys," I spoke in English, and Eddie, Christian, Lissa, Tasha-oh, look, I forgot she was even here-, Adrian and Sydney looked at me. "Don't push yourself too much. Following my lead, but go at your own pace. You will pull muscles today, but don't overdo it; otherwise you won't be getting out of bed tomorrow morning."

They nodded at me. We walked over to the other side of the gym, where the stereo was at. I played the music and started my session by blowing my new whistle.

"Alright everyone, grab your water bottles and let's get started."

Eddie gave me a 'woo, woo, woo,' while pumping his fist in the air three times.

I watched as everyone from the tables got up and walked over to the table and grabbed a sweat, but cold, bottle of water and head over to where I was. In less than a minute everyone was standing before me watching me.

My gang, knowing my training techniques, made a V shape line, giving a good example of what we should be doing. As always, I was the point, the main focus. I was going to demonstrate what we would be doing first, so that I won't have to translate what we were going to do to them, they would just know by watching me.

"So, you all know why you are here today?" I asked, raising my voice so everyone could hear me.

"Yes." They all responded, a mixture between male and female voices.

"Okay, then let's gooo!" I yelled 'go' for three seconds with a boast of energy, just like a professional work out athlete.

"First thing we are going to do is get your body warmed up. Let's start with a jog." I felt more like a work out trainer than anything, but our bodies needed to be warmed up first. Now we all jogged in our places that where we all stood at.

"We are going to do this for three minutes." I saw that everyone was going in strong, including my moroi-well, aside from Tasha, she isn't my moroi.

When three minutes had passed, I decided to switch it up. "we are going to do butt kickers. You are going to bring your heal up to your butt when you jog. We are going to do this for three minutes."

Three minutes later. "Squat jumps!" I said jumps with energy, making sure I haven't lost the attention on my audience. "Your spin should be somewhat cured and your butt out, like you are going to show it off, and it should be heading down to the floor. Your thighs, parallel to the floor. Do as many as you can in two minutes."

Everyone was going strong. "Jumping jacks. Your hands are not going to meet one another above your head when your feet are spread apart, instead I want you to make a fist and bring it up like you are going to punch the air, and when you bring your arms down and feet together, your elbow is going to make a ninety degree angle. Do as many as you can for three mintues."

"Jack pushups! I know most of you have not heard of this," because I came up with it. "Let me show you. Get down to a push up position. When you go down, I want your feet to spread out like you did with your jumping jacks. When you push up, your feet are going to come together. Do this for a minute and a half."

I did a couple, and walked around to see if anyone didn't understand the simple directions I gave. There was thirty seconds left and I saw that everyone understood.

"Alright! High knees, four minutes."

Something about high knees always gets to me, because by the end, I was breathing mildly. I looked over to Lissa and saw that her forehead was sweaty.

"Thirty second break."

Some people grabbed their water bottle, already thirsty. "It's important to get that water in you. Don't be afraid to quit and take a five, ten second break." I said in a louder voice.

Thirty seconds were up and I demonstrated my next moves. "I want you to go into another squat position, then jump in the air like you are going to dunk the basketball into the basket. This stretches out you quads and arms. Do this for two minutes on one side, then two minutes on the other."

Adrian groaned. "You're killing me here!"

The dhampies laughed, and so did I. "Go at your own pase. I don't care how many of these you do, just as long as you do them." I said, doing my share as well. I looked over at Sydney, and she was struggling. I walked over to her and did them with her, showing her how to do them.

"Remember to breathe! Breath in when you go back into that squat position, and exhale when you jump!"

"Next side!" I said, one minute, thirty seconds later. And I did my other side. "Good form everybody!" Though, Adrian was struggling more than Sydney.

When that was done, I demonstrated another move. "This one is simple. As a guardian, you will come across situations in which you need to jump higher than you might have inticipated. Like for me example, take in my height. I am short, therefore I need to jump higher if someone was to kick my legs out from under me. This exercise helps. You are to jump as high as you can using the squat positon."

That earned me a few groans and I smiled. "You can do it! This is called the ninja jump! Act like a ninjaaaa!" I yelled. I jumped with my group, my knees going up to my chest in the squat position. I could feel everyone's weight hit the floor, which wasn't right.

"Land softly! Remember, be like a ninja- they are quiet and sneaky. Land on the balls of your feet!"

When we were done with that one, everyone was breathing heavy. Some brought towels and whipped off their perspiration on it. Which, I have to admit, was a great idea. Dimitri, being the amazing guardian he was, brought us each one. And I will gladly when I need it, but not now- even though I was sweating now too, but this was nothing.

"This next exercise," I said after two minutes of the ninja jumping. Over half the people had to stop and take a ten second break. Which was fine with me, but me and my group were still going at it like it didn't faze us, which it was starting to, but didn't really because we were use to it, " you are going to walk-jump, which means when you jump to the right, your left knee comes up to your abds. When you jump to the left, your right knee comes up to your abs. There is no jumping in between. You are walk-jumping, side to side. I call this the 'penguin on crack.'"

That earned me a few laughs. "Three minutes." I scanned the crowed and saw Lissa, who was sweating more now. Her body is not use to such an intense work out, but she wanted to support me, which my heart melted over. I jogged over to her, signaling my gang to stay put.

When I got to her, she kicked it into gear, and went faster. "you can do it!" I yelled.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Good job Lissa, take a break!" Everyone was still going at it, well, besides the moroi. They all stopped. Tasha stopped too, sweating just as much as Lissa. Christian's shirt was soaked, and his face was red from not breathing as much as he should. I looked at him and saw me looking I smiled, and said looking at him "remember to breath." He nodded, knowing that he was red and I was giving him a tip.

Five seconds later I jogged back into my place with my gang. "Alright stop. Thirty second break, grab that water!" And I did. I sucked it down, knowing my gang was doing the same, and whipping their perspiration off with a towel. I scanned the audience and saw the Belikov's. Yeva was taking it easy, while the others were hard at work. Viktoria, Karolina, Olena and Sonya were sweating so heavily, their shirts were soaked.

"I want to do one more warm-up with you, called the 'reach and flinch'. This will seem somewhat silly, but believe me, it will help you." I looked into my audience and they were all breathing heavy.

"You have twenty seconds left, so watch me. Your knee is going to be slightly bent, and your other leg is going to be straight. You are going to bed down and touch the floor, then jump up, like you are flinching out of the way, then go to the other side, repeating the process. Remember to bend the knee, touch the floor, straighten out of the position, then jump the other side, then repeat the process."

"Five seconds, stretch out it out! And….go! Follow my lead. Go as fast as you want. Guardians push yourself! Strigoi will _not_ show any mercy. If you drop your stake and they come at you, you are going to want your reflexes at top speed! So push yourself!"

Adrian and Christian started back up when we were halfway done with the Bend and Flinch. I walked over to a stranger that I hadn't know, who was doing great. She had red hair and blue cunning eyes. She was a dhampire. Her hair was back, and her chest and arms were sweaty.

"Am I doing something wrong, Rose?" she asked.

"Nope, you are doing great. What is your name?"

"Tina"

"Alright! Legs do ninja jumps one more time and we can have a two minute break, then I we can finally move on top defive position!" I addressed to everyone. I looked at my gang, and Lev and Denis caught my eye and translated what I said to the others.

We all started up. "How fast can you go? Care to race me?"

She smiled and started going faster, and I counted out loud. "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Whoo! Take a break!" Cause I sure was! Damn, my quads were burning in outrage. I told them to shut up. I jogged it out for a second, then jogged to my gang.

"We are going to count down from eight doing ninja jumps." I said to them. They all nodded.

"Ready! Go!" I yelled, my breathing, mild.

I counted in English, while they counted in Russian. "87654321. 87654321."

By now, more than half of my audience was taking a break and catching their breaths and looking at me like I was crazy for not being as out of breath as they were. Eddie was also taking a break and his shirt was off, giving every female in the room a wonderful look at his toned, sweaty chest. I saw a few girls look at him and I smiled, knowing he knew they were watching-and I knew he liked it.

"Alright. Take a break everyone." I turned to my gang and signaled for them to stop, and I was breathing heavily now too. Most of my group stop mid way through the second set. Larisa, Denis and I kept going, but I could tell we were all tempted to stop as well.

I gave them a two minute break, as promised. Now, time for my new self defense moves! I looked and scanned the crowed for Dimitri. He was breathing heavy and taking a drink of water. He looked at me, sensing my gaze. I smiled and he smile back. I turned to Denis, my second in command.

"Denis. Be my genie pig?" I asked in Russian.

He gave me a big smile, even though he was breathing heavy and his shoulders were heaving. "Thought you would never ask." I smiled back and turned to the guardians and moroi.

I blew my whistle, and their attention was on me. "Make a circle everyone and spread out!" I yelled. I wanted to demonstrate my move so that everyone would see. Within moments they made a wide circle. I saw my mother out of the corner of my eye, but didn't acknowledge her.

"My genie pig, Denis, here." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and patting it. "Is going to come at me, and I am going to show you a maneuver that I learned out in the field. Maybe you guys might have learned this to out there. The moroi can easily do this as well. It is small and simple, but very useful."

"This for when you get into a position to where your stake falls or gets knocked out of your hand. Denis, come at me and get the stake out of my hand."

He took a few steps back and we danced, reading each other's body language and waiting for a move. He surprised me by kicking my hand. And man did it hurt! But it did his job, he got the stake out of my hand, and was coming at me.

I spoke my thoughts out load so everyone could hear. "Usually you would go for the chest and knock the wind out of him, or back away then charge at him. No. do not run away." Denis was coming at me, his arms stretched outward, and protecting his chest, just like a strigoi. "Wait for him to come at you." Denis was in arms reach of me. And as I did this I spoke. "Reach out and punch is throat," I didn't punch, I just pushed, "breaking the windpipe, then go for the shins or patella. Personally for me, the patella will keep him down longer so that you have a long enough time to get your stake and stake him or get the hell out of there." By the time I was done, I had Denis on the ground and on his back with the butt my stake positioned at his heart. I didn't want to put the pointed part near his heart.

They clapped and waited for more instructions. "You want to pair up and try it?"

They all nodded and paired up. I turned to my gang and told them that they could do that was well or take a break. Gab and Tamara took a break, while the others went at it.

I looked for Dimitri, but saw that he was with…my father! Uh, whatever. Wait- was he wearing sweatpants? I thought he only wore expensive suits? Ha! My old man.

A tap on my shoulder and I turned towards the person, who was my mother.

Great.

"Be my partner." Her tone made it clear that I was not to mess with her nor deny her. I gritted my teeth. I was doing the one thing I was good at, the one thing that I could escape any thought of her, and she wanted to be my partner.

Just fabulous.

**So how did I do on the training part? There will be more self defense stuff coming up next. It's a long chapter as it is. I don't want to make it too long that you would lose interest.**

**More Dimitri in the next chapter, along with Janine. Please give me your thoughts! My story lives off of them!**

**I was having trouble with the warm-up part. I know it wasn't interesting, but I tried. So don't shoot me. : / **

**Review please.**


	26. Chapter 26

Fehw! Finally I updated! This chapter took longer to write than I would have thought.

"I will be the strigoi." I said cutting right to the chase.

She nodded and backed away, getting ready to attack or defend herself.

"Rosemarie, we need to talk." Anger seeped through me. Anger that was strangely familiar, but I could care less what it was at the moment. I quickly contained most of it, but I was still going to give her attitude. She called me by my full name, and that was disrespectful in my book.

"What about?" I said harshly.

"Our little indifference."

I gave a harsh laugh and she glared. "Little? You fucking abandoned me! You call that little?" I shook my head, but still stayed on high alert as I walked towards her, ready for any move she threw my way. "Anyway, I told you my thoughts and feelings on this. You, obviously, don't care about me one bit, so there is absolutely nothing to talk about."

"There is much to talk about Rose." She said deadpan.

That was it, I had enough of this. We kept going in circles and getting nowhere in our conversation, and I was getting tired of hearing it, not to mention even angrier. I was getting so angry that I had enough of her and I lunged at her out of anger. She was ready for it, though she seemed surprised. She went to sweep my feet out from under me, but as she was on the ground, with her crouched over, I took that was my advantage. As fast as a strigoi, I went at her shoulders, hauling her to the ground. I held her down, but her knees came up under my stomach and with all her leg power, lifted my body up and threw me off of her, making me land a foot away from her.

I quickly got up and she got up as well, but not as fast as I did, because I was already on her before she heard me coming. I let out a battle scream and charged at her. I could tell she was ready for me, but my strength and speed threw her off balance. I threw her down on the ground again, and quickly sat on top of her, my legs entwined with hers, and my hand rested on her forearms. My mouth came down to her neck, but I didn't touch it.

"Dead." I said deadpan. I got off and walked to my water bottle without glancing back at my mother. Eddie had brought me one before our training session had started. I took a drink of it, and then whipped the sweat that was working its way down my temples with my towel.

My mother walked up to me shortly after, her breathing heavily and her face full of shock.

"Good job, Rose."

I nodded, not looking at her. I still held my mother's opinions highly, but that doesn't mean that I respect her as much anymore. Not that I wasn't greatful that she was there when I found Adrian cheating on me, but suddenly those feelings over abandonment came back to me. I was hurt, and I wanted her love, but at the same time I wanted her away from me.

"But next time, don't fight like you have a stick up your ass."

_Excuse me!_ I was done playing games with her now. I turned with my hand already in a fist and went to deck her. My fist was inches away from her eye, then…it was gone and behind my back. I was being restrained. I wanted to give her a black eye like she gave me when I was in the Academy. I wanted her to know how much that hurt and how humiliating it was. She deserves a black eye with everything that went with it.

"Rose. Cool it. Breathe. Just breathe." This came from Gabe in Russian. He was always the reasonable one, the one with a good, cool head on his shoulders. How I wish I could have his ability to keep my temper in line.

"Та гребаная сука! (That fucking bitch!- sounds like: tah ruban suka)" I growled in Russian. "Let go of me!" I quietly yelled, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I looked around and everyone was too busy with what they were doing to notice that a fight was occurring. My arm was in a painful position, that if I was a human, I would be on the floor withering in agony. My arm was up high on back, and my arm was twisted so that the inside of my hand could touch my elbow. AND IT HURT, but I wasn't crying, just severely pissed off.

"Rose, calm down. What is going on? Is she threatening you?" This came from Lev, who was standing in front of me. He was in a tense position, as if he was going to leap out at her. And somehow, I knew that every member of my gang was watching and waiting to see if we needed any assistance.

"Just keep her out of my site." My body was still tense, but I knew Gabe felt the fight drain out of me, as I realized that this was a waist of my time and energy. I don't want to fight my mother, I just want to get away from her before I actually hurt her.

"Who is this woman?" Gabe asked, looking at my mother up and down as if she was a threat that needed to be dealt with. My mother looked confused and upset, but got angry when Gabe looked at her that way.

"Janine Hathaway." I responded. My mother looked at me when I said her name.

They nodded, and Gabe's hold disappeared and I walked away. My mother took one step towards me and my whole gang stopped what they were doing and were by my side instantly.

All in unison, they all shouted in warning. "Не делать (don't- which sounds like: new jerwitch)" My mother took a step back, looking shocked. She looked at me, giving me a pleading look. I looked away.

By now, every guardian stopped what they were all doing and looked at us. "Guys, it's okay." I addressed my gang. "That woman and I have a lot of heat towards each other. I just need to ignore her. You do the same. She is no threat towards us. Continue on, but thank you for coming to my defense."

I looked at their faces, and they looked at me, calculating if I was being doubtful or not. Eventually, they all nodded and went back to their partner and started to spar.

I blew my whistle. "Alright, new trick." I said. "Bring it in, make another wide circle."

A few seconds later, I was showing them another technique. After I showed them, they sparred, but I didn't. I walked around, and helped them when they were making mistakes. I had to rearrange it for a few people, because they were either too short, or too tall.

I walked over to Lissa and Eddie. Eddie was showing her a quick way to ketch her footing, by using her weight. I smiled at him and gave him a nod. I watched as Lissa tried to kick Eddie in the thigh, but Eddie caught her foot just in time, and twisted it, causing her whole body to turn around, facing me.

"Uh! Rose, can you help me out here? I just want to see him on the ground!"

I laughed for a second, then went back to business. "Alright Liss." I walked over to Eddie.

"Alright Ed, I am going to do the same thing that Lissa was doing, but Lissa," I said addressing her, "I am going to show you a way to block his hand from stopping your foot."

She nodded, and as I did these moves I explained what she was doing right and wrong and what she can do to stop it. "Alright, first, you are leaning on your right foot, to keep you balanced. Try and even out your weight on each foot. Not only will this help keep your balance, but you will have more force in your kick, due to more weight.

"When you go to kick him, however, this is where the ninja jumps come in handy. You are going to use both your feet." I went to kick at Eddie, and his hand went to come at me. "Eddie is coming at my right foot, but with my left foot, I am going to kick it away, and with my right foot, I am going to kick his thigh, causing him to be either paralyzed for a twenty minutes, or injured with one nasty bruise."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Rose, you're a beast."

I tried to hold in a laugh. "Lissa," I laughed, but I quickly went back to business, realizing just how important this can be to her. "You can do this. It will take practice, but you can do it. You can achieve it." I smiled at her, patting her shoulder gently in encouragement.

She smiled back at me. "Thanks Rose. I hope your right."

I snorted. "I know I'm right."

I walked away and went to a few other people. "George." I said. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Him and his partner Sarah, was doing the same thing Lissa and Eddie were doing. Sarah is a beautiful natural blond with sparkling blue eyes that is currently filled with determination. Both of them were dhampires, and were very tall. Any paler, I would have called them out for being a moroi that had a strong built to them.

Currently, George was going for both legs on Sarah, and Sarah maneuvered correctly to the side, so that he was just kicking her buttocks.

"George," I said again, and this time he stopped. "Try a different approach. Try blocking her from turning."

"How can I do that?"

"Either by distracting her from trying to do something else, by aiming high, or sweep her feet from under her."

"If I sweep the feet, then I won't be hitting her thigh."

I nodded. "True, but she will be back up before you know it, and she will expect you to do the same thing twice."

He nodded, and when he tried it. I was right, she was back up before he knew it, and he finally landed a kick on her thigh. I nodded and smiled approvingly. "Excellent." I said. "Sarah, your turn."

As Sarah was being the offensive one, I walked over to my father, and boyfriend, Dimitri.

Dimitri wasn't trying to hit my father one bit. In fact, Dimitri was in a defensive position. I noticed that Dimitri gave my father some tips, because I was sure that no moroi would be that good at rebounding from getting pushed that far back (I don't remember Dimitri being this strong before. Is it possible that he retained some senses of strigoi? His hearing? Strength? Temper?). Dimitri did nothing except push my father back when he would be close to landing a blow. I saw my father's face and he had on a calculating look- one I was suddenly afraid of. It was like he was one mean kicking machine- or well, will be.

Abe went at Dimitri. Dimitri's hands was going lower towards my father's stomach, thinking that he was going to go for his groin again. However, that was not Abe's attention at all. Instead, Abe' went for the face and I watched as my father landed a blow on Dimitri's jaw. I shrieked back. _Ouch. That looked like it hurt_. I thought.

"Ouch. Did that hurt?" I asked Dimitri as he broke his stance from defensive. Both men looked at me and my father had on a smile. Dimitri looked over to me where I was standing. I think he didn't even realize I was there watching.

He smiled, rubbing his jaw. "Not so much."

My father snorted. "It will later, believe me." To me, it sounded much more than a threat than a fact. I think my father was taking this much too seriously; not that he shouldn't be taking this seriously, but he shouldn't be blaming Dimitri; more as, thanking him for his help.

"Dad." I said in a warning tone.

"It's alright Rose." Dimitri said, coming to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm impressed Dad." I said to him, taking a step back from Dimitri and faced Abe.

He smiled. "I still got it."

A woman laughed behind me, and I could feel the scowl on my face. "You were always someone to watch out for."

The redheaded beauty came into my view and I had a hard time keeping that death glare off my face. That anger that I pushed aside for the time being came rushing back. My hand turned into fists, and I wanted to take a swing at her. I quickly crossed my arms. I didn't want to tell everyone that I was this violent. What would they think of me?

"What time is it?" I asked Dimitri.

He looked around the gym. "It is 3:04"

I sighed. "Wow. Times gone by so fast." I blew my whistle. "Alright. Anyone that would like to take a ten minute break is more than welcome to. Fill up those water bottles and ketch your breath. If you have any techniques that you would like to share with everyone, don't be afraid and show us. We will gather back into a circle so that if anyone has any techniques, they shall show us there."

I walked over to my water bottle, and just as I went down to snatch it, someone else took it from me. I looked up and my mother was looking down on me. I straightened up from my position, and I was the one looking down on her.

"What is it now?" I said, breathing out a sigh.

"We need to talk, Rose. I'm serious." She handed me my water bottle and I took it. I looked at the clock. "You have nine minutes. Start talking." I was being very, very rude. But I could care less.

"Rose." She said, and there was something in her eyes and voice that made me want to comfort her. "What could I have done?"

"Visiting me at least once a year would have been enough, Mother. I said that was all I wanted- just to see you. Clearly that was way too much to ask. If I wasn't worth your time, you should of just of said so. I wouldn't of understood, but at least I would have known I was a mistake instead of just wondering."

Anger rose in her brown eyes. "Excuse me!" Before I could have stopped her, her hand flew behind my head and backed handed me. "You are no such thing. You are my daughter, and I am proud to call you my daughter! I cannot express to you how much I regret not being there for you when you were a kid. I wish more than anything that I could go back and change that. But Rose, you have to understand that I was naive as well. I was only a kid when I had you. I wanted to keep you, but I knew that I wouldn't get to see you that much and you would have stayed at home nanny. That nanny would have been more of mother to you than me. What would you of done in my shoes?"

"I already told you, last year. But I can see that would be a little hard to recall, seeing on how you keep blocking me from your life."

"That is enough, Rosemarie." My father yelled dangerously.

I gulped. I hated making Abe angry. For some reason, it is worse than fighting a severely pissed off strigoi.

"Your mother is trying to make amends, and you are not making it easy on her."

"It's up to me to take it or not. And I'm not taking it."

"Now you are being the one unreasonable. She doesn't have to come back, yet she wants to. She wants to be in your life, and you are just pushing her away. Listen to yourself, you said you wanted her in your life, and now you are being a hypocrip in pushing her away, because you are doing the same thing she did to you. Stop this now, my daughter." Abe looked so fierce, that I knew everyone who was around him took a step back from him.

I stayed where I was and kept quiet. That was the first time my father has ever defended someone. I wondered if my father loved my mother at one point, or if he still loves her. However, at this point in time, I could care less. I took on last look at them and turned my back. I heard my mother take a step towards her, but came to a halt.

"Janine, let her go." My father murmured quietly to her, stopping her. "Let her come to you. She is still hurt. She will come to you in her own time."

I kept walking, knowing that their gazes were on my back. I knew Dimitri wasn't coming after me. I had to be alone. I was angry and if anyone tried to make me feel better, they were not going to like me. My gang looked at me, watching me retreat from the gym and away from everyone else. I didn't look at them, though I knew my anger was displayed on my face. Instead of walking out, I turned to where the punching bags were, and worked on that. I kept punching it with all the anger I had, because suddenly all the anger in the world took me over and before I knew it, my hand was raw and my knuckles were skinned.

A hand was on my shoulder and I was startled. I turned around to see who it was.

"Roza…"Dimitri's eyes were full of concern. "Are you okay?" No one was around us; they were sitting down and resting, talking among themselves on the other side of the gym. Some were showing off some of their techniques.

An animalistic sound came from my voice, and before could comprehend anything, I was on my back, and Dimitri's full weight was on me. He was holding me down. "Roza, snap out of this! This isn't you. This is spirit. I'm here for you."

How dare he hold me down! This is me. What was he talking about? And I don't need anyone. I struggled against his hold, by his hands were holding my forearms down, making it impossible to move my arms. His legs were laced between mine, making it impossible for me to kick him, let alone move. I moved my shoulders and torso in a useless tactic to break free.

"Rose, fight this. Come back to me."

"What is going on?" My mother said in an angry voice.

I growled and tried harder to break free. I put all my strength into pointing my elbow up in trying to get free. It only made Dimtri straigten out my arm to get a better hold on me.

"Roza, fight this!" He said in a familiar desperate tone. "You are stronger than this."

The rational part of my brain said that he is right, that this is not me.

"I love you, come back."

And those three words, 'I love you,' made me fight.

"Dimitri." I whispered painfully, and I clenched my eyes shut. "I can't." I felt hot tears leak out. "It's so strong."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, the his lips went o my hear. "когда огонь встречает огонь. Вы можете бить это. Вы более сильны" (When fire meets fire. You can beat this. You are stronger) He quoted the first sentence from my sword, knowing that this fire inside of me was real and strong, but I was also real, but stronger.

"what is going on with her?" My mother asked, and out of the corner of my eye, my gang was there. Most likely watching what my mother was going to do.

"Spirit." Dimitri said husky, from me thrashing against his body. I yelled out in outrage.

"позвольте мне идти!" (let me go!) I growled and cried at the same time.

"Spirit is taking over. It is always waiting to take her over. She fights it all the time." He said again, pain in his voice. "There is nothing anyone can do. It's like a disease, it gets worse as time passes, and there is nothing we can do."

I thrashed against him again. I lifted my head up and banged my head against his. He was stunned for a moment, but that was all I needed. With all my strength, I lifted up elbow and elbowed him in the face, followed by my knee in his stomach. I pushed him off of me, but only to be replaced by Denis.

"Rose. Come on! Fight this!" He said in a calm tone.

I yelled out in rage. Why won't they let me go? This is me!

"Rose, we love you. Come on woman! You are the strongest of all of us! If anyone can do it, it's you."

I thrashed against him, and he was losing his balance on me. I thrashed harder, adding all my weight in it. This time, though, Gabe was there, and he saw this. He knew I was analyzing everything. He was there.

"My sister, fight this."He said.

"What did Gabe say to my daughter?" My mother said.

"He said 'my sister, fight this.'" Dimitri translated for her.

Dimitri kneed beside my head, and ran his fingers through my hair. "Roza, Я люблю Вас. Возвратитесь ко мне, пожалуйста." (I love you. Come back to me, please.)

The anger started to subside, and hearing those words made my heart ache. I started to cry, but not in rage. But in disappointment in myself; spirit darkness is steadily getting stronger and I am only getting weaker.

"Dimitri." I cried out his name. "I'm losing it." I said in English. "I can't fight it anymore. I don't know if I will come back next time. It's so strong."

Gabe and Denis loosened their holds on me, and hugged me close.

"Denis." I said, trying to calm myself. "Gaberil. My brothers." I said in Russian. "I should of told you…"

"Shhh. Rose. It is okay." Gabe said, and from the look on both Denis and Gabe's faces, they were truly worried about me. "We will fight this. Together. We are all here for you."

A sob escaped and Gabe's arms wrapped around me. I sat up, not breaking the hug.

"Rose, who is that woman that you were fighting with earlier?" Gabe asked broke the embrace. We looked at my mother, who had a worried look on her face. I only seen that once, and it was on her face for me. I never saw my mother worry over me, and I didn't like the feeling that came with it. It was like someone slapping me in the face.

"She is my mother." I said. He looked at me stunned.

"Then you need to talk to her and work things out, my sister." I realized that this was the second time that the he acknowledge me as his sister, for which my heart sang out.

He rocked back on his heels and stood up and held a hand out for me. I took it and looked at everyone around me. It was my parents, Dimitri, and my gang was around me. The others didn't notice me, probably thinking that it I was just sparring with Dimitri.

"I don't understand... What is this spirit darkness that you speak of?" My mother asked.

I looked at her, not in anger, but in sorrow. "I'm shadow kissed."

"I know that, but what does that mean?"

"It means, that our daughter died." Abe said.

My mother looked at him, and he spoke again. "The car accident that killed princess Vasilisa's family also killed our daughter Janine. Vasilisa brought Rose back from death."

My mother took a step back, not realizing it. Does she think I'm a freak now?

"Mom?" I asked in English, but my voice still held sorrow.

"You're telling me that my daughter died four years ago?"

"Technically." I agreed in English.

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Maybe because you were never around." I said. I didn't say it bitterly; I said it like a fact.

She looked me up and down, as if she just realized something big and it was scary.

"I need to get back to my training session." I said and turned away and walked back to the others. I looked at the time and saw it was 3:24. Damn it was a twenty minute break, not a ten.

"Rose, some of us need to leave for a guardian meeting." A woman said, coming up. It was Tina.

I turned to her. "A meeting?"

"Yes. The Guardian council set up a meeting. The queen said to set one up, but didn't give a time or date." Her tone was apologetic.

I nodded. "Very well then. I will be here tomorrow." With a sigh, I blew my whistle and everyone got up and came to me.

"I was unaware of the Guardian council had called a meeting for all guardians to attend, meaning this training session has ended." I looked around and saw some gloomy faces. "I will be here tomorrow as well, if you are interested. There is also a training session at five, but I doubt any will attend due to the meeting. They usually last over an hour."

They all nodded. "I don't know about you guys," George said, "but I am coming tomorrow."

A lot of people agreed with nods, or said 'yea' or 'agreed.' Then they all turned, got their stuff, and left the gym. I sat down, and somehow, I felt exhausted. I sat down and brought my head to my knees.

I felt someone sit beside me, then smelled his aftershave. "Uh. What a day."

Dimitri put his arm around me shoulder. "Come on. Let's go home."

I looked at him. "Where is home?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Comrade, this is my home. With my gang, with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and especially you. But you have to understand something." I rose to my feet, and so did Dimitri.

"I don't belong here."

"That is nonsense, Rose." Dimitri said shocked. "We belong together. We need to protect Lissa and Christian together."

God I wanted to! I wanted to do that so much that I brought tears to my eyes. Life was so unfair, but I knew in my heart that I wasn't meant to just protect Lissa: I was meant to protect everyone. Down to humans, dhampires and moroi.

"I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and Lissa. But Dimitri, you have to understand some things."

The second those words came out of my mouth, that stupid guardian mask slipped into place. "What are you saying, Rose." He said husky.

I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly feeling swollen and tight. "I'm not here to stay. We are moving soon."

"And by 'we' I suppose you mean that family of yours."

_Excuse me!_ I took a deep breath to remain calm. He doesn't understand. How could he? "Try and understand Dimitri. You were the one always taking precautions and looking out for others. This is what we do! My family and I do what we must, and what others are afraid of."

"Hunting strigoi?" He said in disgust.

I gave him my famous 'Rose Hathaway death glare.' "It's more than that, Comrade."

"Explain to me on how it's more than that, Guardian Hathaway." It stung that he addressed me with my title.

"We both understand that death not something to celebrate, but to morn and try to prevent. That is what we do. We save and protect as many people as we can, of all races."

He laughed humorlessly. "You expect me to believe that? Come on now, Rose."

"I expect you to understand that we do not stay in one place for long, Dimitri. I expect you to understand that we help as many people as we can, wether if it is in Russia or America. I expect you to understand that life is something to treasure, so we come to those whose lives are in danger if we are around. If you don't understand that, then you have a lot to learn about life yet."

I was turning around when Dimitri spoke. "Then what about us? And your real family? The ones that were there for you in the very beginning when spirit started ruining your life?"

I sighed. "It's not like I am going to stay away forever. I will come back."

He snorted. "For what? Just to visit?"

"If I let Lissa and Christian come, they can get killed. Do you want that?"

"Then stay here, Roza." He sounded like he was begging, but I could tell he was still angry.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I cannot. They need me."

"They do not! Let Denis take over and stay with me!"

"Why! Why do you want me to stay so bad?" I yelled.

"Because I love you, because I don't want anything to happen to you. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you Rose, and I don't want you to leave me again."

I stared at him lost for words. "Are you kidding me! I never left you! I always loved you, Dimitri. I told you that when I left for Russia. You knew where I was!"

"Yet you thought you would never come back! Did you even want to come back?"

"What kind of question is that? There were days when all I ever wanted was to come back home to you and Lissa. If you think I didn't miss you guys at all, then you are very sadly mistaken. I wanted to come back home, but I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't time for me to come home yet."

He gave one harsh chuckle. "You are a poignant woman."

I flinched and he turned away from me. "You know damn well that was not my attention at all to hurt you or Lissa. And where the hell is all this shit coming from."

He didn't answer me and I walked up to him and turned him around to face me. I was taken back to see that there was a tear in his eye. He shrugged off my hands and glared at me.

"Dimitri… I don't understand where this all is coming from. You knew I was leaving soon, why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay!" He yelled and stepped closer to me, cupped my face. "Do you even know how much I love you, how much I care? I want to protect you, but you won't let me."

I leaned into his touch and brought my hand up to where he was holding my face, and put my hand on his. "This is what I was meant to do, Dimitri." I said softly. "I want to stay home. God, I want it so much that it hurts! But I also know what I am suppose to do in life, and this just so happens to be it. I can't change that! No matter how much I want to, I can't. I want to stay here, and love you and everyone else, but I can't. Things need to be done, and people need to be protected. You know this."

"Then let us come with you."

I shook my head.

His hand dropped, and his eyes were like ice. "Why?"

"It is too dangerous."

"For the love of God, Rose!" I so loud, that it practically bounced off the walls. "Are you kidding me! We can protect them!"

"What if there is an ambush? Huh? What then? If I lose you guys, I go crazy!" I cried, and the thought of losing them brought tears to my eyes. "That idea had crossed my mind more than once, more than a dozen and every time, I have to remind myself of why I have to say no. This is a very dangerous road, Dimitri. One that only the strong and fit can make it through. I have no doubt that you would make it though, Dimitri. You are strong, and incredibly talented in fighting. But anyone, can fall. Arthur Schoenberg prove that, and if I lost you… If I lost you…"

I swallowed hard, took a deep breath and let it out raggedly, then shook my head. I turned and walked away. My gang was on the other side of the gym, talking amonst themselves.

"Rose," Larisa said to me when I reached them. I put on my guardian mask when I came into sight. "We believe that you should attend the meeting. You know many guardians here, and know how they operate."

I nodded. "I agree, I should go. Where will you guys be?"

I looked at Zena, and she smiled sheepishly. "I want to taste American food." She said and l laughed.

"Of course you do!" I laughed. "Denis, take them all." I handed him the credit card. "Take them to a buffet called 'CJ's.'"

He nodded and smiled.

"I can only imagine how hungry you all are. And thank you for staying here. You didn't have to, but for what it is worth, all of you set a fabulous example to every guardian here."

They smiled and high fived each other. I turned and walked out of the gym, but I felt that presents again… that familiar eerie set of eyes. I turned and looked around in the hallway.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" I demanded.

I heard footsteps farther down the hall, running away from me. I ran towards it with my stake in hand. "Halt! Stop!" I yelled. I came closer and closer to the footsteps, but saw no body, no figure. "STOP!" I screamed. And suddenly, the footsteps disappeared. "Show yourself." I yelled.

My mind was racing. Why couldn't I seen him, but only hear him? Is he alive or dead? A ghost? Impossible. I couldn't hear Mason when he was dead, let alone have him talk to me.

"Rose!" My mother shouted, a hundred yards away. I couldn't be more relieved to see her right two seconds, she was by my side. "I heard your yell. Are you okay?" She looked me over. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea… I don't know. I just have this strange feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

I shivered. "It's like someone evil was watching me. An eerie feeling."

My mom looked around, even turned around to see if anyone was coming behind her. "You still have that feeling of someone looking at you?"

I concentrated, seeing if I had that feeling inside, feeling my surroundings and body, but I felt no gaze on me. It was like once my mom called my mine, that person just disappeared into thin air. I shook my head. "No. It's gone."

"Come on, Rose. We are going to be late for our meeting if we don't leave now." She said, and came over to me. She put her left hand on the back of my right shoulder and turned me around and walked forward.

As we walked, the feeling of dread came over me.

"Mom, I have a bad feeling." I stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke again. "And I can't get it out of my mind."

"It will be okay, Rose." She said, and I had a feeling she was trying to reassure herself more than me.

"I hope so." Suddenly that feeling that someone was looking at me came back, and was coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing. "I hope so" I said, and for the first time in over a year, I was afraid for my sanity.

I think I might have finally gone off the edge with spirit.

And there is no coming back.

**Please review. Tell me your thoughts!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey. Srry this chapter is shorter. Hardly had time to write. Enjoy**

The meeting was over standard procedure on what they should do if strigoi ended up sneaking in here and/or breaking the wards around Court. If that were to happen, we were to get them out of Court quickly as possible, that is, if no strigoi were blocking the exits.

The conference room was big, and every seat was taken. Some guardians sat on the floor, while some stood, leaning against the wall or standing straight with their arms crossed over their chest- Scout position, I call it. The table reminded me of the one in the court building, expensive cherry wood table, with a total twenty-six matching chairs; twelve on each side, and one on each end of the oval table.

Just about everyone I knew was there. My mother, the Belikov's (Yeva and Olena were sitting down in one of the fancy cherry wood chairs, at the end of the table), Dimitri and his sisters were standing next to each other by the door. I was standing a few feet away from the end of the table, next to Olena and Yeva. My mother stood beside me, why, I have no idea. Then there were the people who were at my training session, and just as promised, most, if not all, guardians in Court. This is one full house! Even some moroi attended- and by moroi, I mean my father and his guardians. He was sitting in one of the chairs, at the end of the table by an older looking man, much older. He is a Guardian, by his strong built body.

But what really surprised me, was the Tatiana was there as well. She was sitting in the corner of the room, away from everyone else, as if she was trying to stay hidden. She didn't look at me, just kept her eyes on the crowed, but I knew she saw me when I came in.

"The moroi will be frightened, as you all know too well." Said the old man by my father. "Try and comfort them and make them relax on your way out. However, if the exit is in anyway unable to be a safe, or semi safe way to exit, there will be a huge red light on top of the exit wall. If it is safe, there will be a green light."I remembered his name was Gideon. He was the head guardian here in Court. Everyone looked to him for advice and approval. He was the oldest guardian here, in his fifties, with streaks of gray hair. He was also the wisest and skilled- apparently. But I would never doubt that fact. However, I have yet to see him in action, and I would rather it not be taken out on me.

We all nodded, but we needed a backup plan. What if strigoi all ganged up and took over court? We need a backup plan to get ourselves out alive.

"However, if it is not safe to exit, keep your moroi indoors."

"How will we know when the coast is clear?" My mother voiced out.

"The tornado siren will go off." He said.

"I believe there should be another alternative way out, a backup plan." I said, voicing my own opinion.

"Guardian Hathaway," he nodded to me in respect. Before the meeting, I went back to my hotel to shower and changed into my leather outfit; I had a reputation now, and it was time to live up to it. The swords that I always carried are the back of my jacket, and the hilt of the swords shinned with power, telling everyone who I was. "I am open to suggestions, but before you say anything, I assure you, that we will not be having a war like this."

I suppressed a growl. "And why do you _think_ that?" I asked, trying to sound polite. Gideon must be full of himself if he thinks that. Out of all his years in his profession, he should know by now that anything is possible; and I have only been killing strigoi for a total of two years!

"I know it! Strigoi will ever come together. They fight over blood and power, nothing else. Why would they come after us guardians?" Gideon said as if it was a no brainer. I started to think that maybe he was streaking his hair gray just for looks of wisdom.

"Fool!" Someone said, voicing my thoughts for me. I turned to my left and saw it was a guardian from my training session. His name is Delos. He had beach blond, shaggy hair with eyes so hazel, you can call them gold. He was tall, and as old as Dimitri, but not nearly as tall. He wore a tight white shirt, with bright blue jeans.

"Did you not hear the message that Queen Tatiana had said to us the other night?" Delos said, continuing on with anger in his voice. "Strigoi are united under one common goal: kill for blood! It is not just about the moroi for once! This is about us! Our lives are in danger as well, and for once, I want to worry about myself. I vowed to protect moroi lives, but it is not what they are after this time; it's us. We are their targets!"

"Wrong." I said, speaking.

All heads turned to me once again. All the faces that were on me had guardian masks on; unemotional and giving no evidence of what they were thinking. I continued on.

"We, the guardians, are their first task. They want to eliminate us from protecting the moroi. They will always be out for them, but for now, we are on the menu, because they need to get rid of us."

"What guardian Hathaway is saying," said Delos, "is that we need to worry more about ourselves than the moroi at this point in time. I am all for keeping the moroi safe, but we need to worry about ourselves if we are to continue guarding the moroi."

He was right, but it seemed so selfish of us. "He is right." I said, and my voice sounded a little bit defeated. "We have to worry about ourselves first if we are to continue to protect the moroi. If we don't worry about ourselves, then both races will be extinct, along with humans."

"What are you suggesting Ms. Hathaway?" Seriously! The moment he said that, all respect for him went out the window. What is it with people dropping titles so easily, that us dhampire's work our ass off our whole lives to earn? It should be hard to drop out title like that!

"First of all, it is Guardian Hathaway. Second of all I am not saying that we should stop guarding the moroi. We need to. It's not like we are the best thing on the menu, but we are their first priority. What I am saying is that we need to take more precautions."

"And how should we take more precautions? Guardians take as many precautions as necessary for the moroi."

"And we need to apply that to ourselves as well! We are so concerned about protecting them, that we don't protect ourselves half the time. We need advanced weapons!"

"Like what?" Gideon snorted. "Your swords?"

"Gideon." Tatiana said disapprovingly, with a warning to her tone. He acted as he didn't even hear her.

I gave him my most famous death glare, and to my surprise (which I didn't give him the pleasure to see that he surprised me), he glared back. "No." I growled. "That is my weapon of choice!"

I reached to my waist, where my gun holder was, and undid the clip that held the gun in placed and grabbed my gun and held it up for everyone to see. I held it up with one hand, my fingers curreld around the barrel, so no one would feel threatened. I then opened the chamber where the bullets were and showed them the bullets that are the same silver color as the gun and swords. I didn't hand the bullets around for them all to see like it was 'show and tell'.

"I had these bullets specially made. They are the same silver metal as our stakes. One blow to the heart would do the job the first time around. Personally, I do two, just in case. In this profession, I try and limit the amount of mistakes I can make."

"What kind of gun is that, Rose?" Dimitri asked. He came up behind me as I started arguing with Gideon. He probably wanted to hold me down if I started to lung at him. He took the gun from me.

"Boberg XR-9 pistol; it hold seven rounds." I didn't need to tell him that it was a powerful gun and that it would get the job done the first time around…not that any other gun would too, but this gun had some serious power behind it for it just being a pistol.

"It has your trademark on it." Dimitri exclaimed, not looking shock, more as proving a point to himself.

I nodded. "It better; it's my gun!"

That got me a couple chuckles from everyone in the room.

"She has a trademark?" My mother said, coming up beside me and looking at it. Once she was done looking at it, I put it back into my holder.

I ignored her and looked back at Gideon. "We need another way out in case the strigoi have us surrounded and at their mercy. I will not put my family in danger because of these monsters."

He nodded, for once agreeing with me. "You have any ideas?"

I smiled. "Just so happens I do, but I'm warning you, you are so not going to like it."

He looked at me, expectantly. It was like he was saying _"try me."_

Alright buddy, but couldn't say I didn't warn you. I looked him dead straight in the eyes. "Get C4 in here and blow a couple hole through our walls." We needed more than just one hole, because of how big Court was. "They won't suspect a thing until there is a blast. This way, you will kill any strigoi near the walls and any that are climbing it." The Court walls were made of smooth stone that was at least twenty feet high. The strigoi would need latter to climb the wall.

"However," I said, quickly analyzing another problem. Once the bomb goes off, it would attract their attention, letting them know that there is an easier way to get in through climbing a dumb twenty foot wall of hard stone. "You need to put a second ward down, this time inside the Court's walls. Load every guardian up with bombshells, so that they can throw them at the strigoi, making them nothing but piles of flesh."

He shook his head, either in disgust or amazement, I wasn't so sure. "What is it with this era and blowing things up!"

I looked around, and saw a couple people nodding, taking what I said into consideration.

"Guardian Hathaway doesn't just plan, she plots!" Delos said in a very approving tone that made me smile at him. He smiled back.

I shook my head with a smile at that compliment and then went back to business. "We need full force in case things get really bad and ugly. I will take no chances with my family. Their lives are on the line. I am not fooling around this time." I said with full determination. And if I was brutally honest, it was a very scary, very dangerous tone that came out of my mouth.

"You are suggesting military force, Guardian Hathaway!" Gideon yelled.

I looked straight into Gideon's eyes, then into all the guardians, including my mother's and the Belikov's. "Will _you_ take that chance?" And in that one question, held many more questions in between, saying 'do you want to take that chance and die?' 'Do you want to unleash bloodshed on our own kind when we can prevent it?'

Everyone took what I said into consideration, even Gideon. Though, I suspected that he had a hard time agreeing to this. But nevertheless, he was a guardian, and he had to put his own feelings aside and listen to what others had in mind so the moroi had proper protection.

And I could tell that what I had planned out was a very, very good idea. If not, a genius idea.

He slowly nodded at me, but turned back to the others. "Any more ideas? Guardian Hathaway has said what she had in mind. Anything else?"

It was quiet for a moment, until someone unsuspecting voiced an idea.

"If it gets as bad as what Rose says it might, how about we put up wards around a couple areas a little ways away from Court, just in case someone needs a quick refuge." Victoria said. It was fabulous idea. But where would we put them?

"And how many are you suggesting, my Lady?" What are we in, the seventh century?

She had on that same guardian mask that Dimitri wears; unemotional, yet determined. "I have not been in Court that long, so I cannot give an estimation," for fear she would suggest too little an amount.

Gideon nodded. "I will talk to Queen Tatiana about this later." He said, still not acknowledging her presents. What an ass! I looked at Tatiana and saw that one of her eyebrow was lifted up and she was looking at him. The look she was giving him was saying 'excuse me! You did not just say that.'

"How about you talk to her now, she is right over there!" Yeva said and waved her hand over to the corner. The tone of her voice was annoyed and dangerous. "Guardian Hathaway doesn't want to risk anyone's life, and neither do you, so why delay? Make the plans now and save some time. Strigoi know how long these things take, you are giving them the upper hand."

The more she spoke, the more I loved her!

Gideon looked at Yeva and I swore I saw fear in his eyes. Ha-ha bitch; afraid of an old woman! Well, I guess I would too if Yeva gave me a death glare like that. Yeva is not the sort of woman you play games with when it is dealing with life or death. And in her view point, he was playing games. Go Yeva!

Gideon turned to the Queen. "Your majesty." He said and bowed before her.

Tatiana nodded, but gave him scornful glare for lack of good manners.

"What this young lady," Gideon waved his hand over to Viktoria, "had suggested is a safe tactic to insure the moroi society."

She waved her hand off. "It is, and I agree to what she says. You have my approval on that. I don't care how many wards you want to put up, just make sure you have them up soon. What I am anxious to get to, is what Guardian Hathaway had mentioned. It is brilliant, but it is dangerous." She looked at me. "Rose, are you sure you know what we are up against?"

I shook my head. "No, we could be up against thousands or hundreds, but we are going to be under attack. As I said before, these are not just random kills." I am starting to hate repeating myself. "I won't say it again: we need to be ready for the attack with force. I want to make sure these son-of-a-bitches won't be messing with us again. I want them scared of us! I want them crawling in a hole in search of a safe refuge for them. I will not have my family out in the night, scared half to death over strigoi!" I yelled. Why can't they see that we are wasting time arguing?

She nodded. "Calm down, Rose. We will be ready." She turned to Gideon. "I expect you to analyze what Guardian Hathaway had suggested. Take what she had suggested into consideration-"

"She's a-"Gideon went to interrupt her, but Tatiana's voice just got louder, to where it shut him up.

"She is well known for her tactics and hunting strigoi. She knows what she is doing! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Her voice was booming off the walls, causing him to flinch. The corners of my lips twitched into a half smile. I like her now.

I could tell he grinded his teeth together. "Yes your majesty." He said between his clenched teeth.

"I want you to call a meeting with the Guardian board members and tell them that they have my approval on both suggestions. I liked the idea of force being taken."

"What about the bombshells? That is expensive? One alone is a hundred dollars."

"We have money, Mr. Kingston. And if the Guardians need more money for that, I will give a generous donation to help both moroi and dhampires. Rose is right, we need to take force and not take any chances. This is a test we must past if we wish to survive."

With that said, she stood up with a very annoyed expression on her face. I had a feeling she wanted to backhand Gideon. I sure did.

She walked out of the conference room, slamming the door behind her. Her guardians were all outside waiting for her. Her dress dragged from behind her, like water sticking to its watering hole.

I looked around and decided that was all I wanted to hear. I wasn't going to give Gideon time to bitch me out for thinking of a genius plan in seconds. He should be down by my feet, worshiping me. I turned around and walked to the door.

"A word alone, Hathaway." Gideon growled. I felt all eyes on me when he said my last name.

I didn't turn to face him and I didn't stop, just kept walking to the door. "Until you address me with my proper title, I will decline your request of a conversation." I reached the door in record time and walked through it. Someone walked out right behind me, but I already knew who it was.

"Rose." Dimitri said, in an almost timid tone. He wanted to talk about what happened in the gym. I know it.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. "Not here. Let's go somewhere private."

He nodded and walked in front of me, taking me somewhere. We walked out of the building and down the street. At first, I thought we were going back to his apartment, but we ended up going to the park. I mean, the park. The park where I caught Adrian kissing Sydney.

I could feel myself tense up. This wasn't a good place to come for a problem that you wanted to make up for. I didn't want to be here. Anywhere but here.

"Why did you pick this place?" I asked. My throat became tight. We came up to brown bench. We didn't look at each other, just took in our vicinity. There were several big trees, both tall and fat. They looked like oak trees. There was a playground in the far distance, about a football field away. The stars were shining brightly, as if telling me to have hope that everything will be okay.

"I'm sorry." I said wholeheartedly. I turned to look at him, and he seemed surprised. "I didn't mean to sound insensitive." I looked him dead straight in the eyes. "Believe me when I say that I want to stay. I want to more than anything, but things are getting worse out there, Dimitri. People are dying and no one is doing anything to stop the killings. We are the only ones doing the hunting to stop them. It is nowhere near enough, but enough to cause damage or have them wary of us."

He slid closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm not sorry."

I gave him a shaky laugh. I hate love sometimes.

"I just want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you too, but with everything being so bad…"

"I know." He said, sighing in defeat. He hates it just as much as I do. This life style really sucks. No social life and no time for a family or have a family.

I swallowed hard, knowing he might get mad at me for suggesting this. "I know you vowed eternal servitude to Lissa." Was it me, or did my tone sounded depressed? I mean, I know Lissa did the staking, but _I_ did everything else. She said that I did a lot, but I did _all of it_, well- with the exception of staking him. I was starting to realize that I was resenting Lissa for this. For not telling him what really went on. I wanted to ask him if Lissa said anything of what I did, but not now.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously with a little bit of hope in his tone.

I looked down, away from his anxious gaze. "You could come with us, but you would have to leave Lissa too. No moroi will come with us. It will get us all killed if we try and protect them."

I didn't look at him, but I could feel that he was pulling away from me mentally. Shutting down.

"I can't do that."

I stood up, breaking the contact between us, then turned to face him, and I was upset. He seemed seemed surprised that I turned around upset, but controlled it and had on a calm expression.

"How much do you know of what Lissa did?" I demanded. I knew he was staying because he thought he owed Lissa his loyalty. No. Even though it sounds selfish, he owes me it. Not because I saved him, but because he loves me, and I love him in return.

He raised his eyebrows. "What does it matter?"

What does it matter? "Answer the question."

He leaned back into the bench and crossed his arms over his chest. "She said that she staked me and had to use a lot of spirit to help you get what you needed. I could tell that it drained her, just from her voice."

"Did she tell you anything of what I did?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

He stood up now and he seemed to be upset as well, because his lips were in a tight line. "Listen, I know you did a little bit as well, but Lissa did most of it."

My heart just got stomped on. "If you think so little of me, then I guess you shouldn't be talking to me. Yes, you should stay. I was wrong to offer. Go back to that goddess of yours." I turned and started walking away. I could not just believe what he just said. He practically insulted me!

Me! Do a small part to get him back! You have got to be kidding me. Lissa didn't even care about him, just had a deep respect for him. Suddenly, he thinks she cares? His head must be sticking farther up his ass than I realized.

I wanted to punch someone so hard that their head would fall off. I tried to take calming breaths, but that technique didn't work this time, so I decided to walk to Lissa's house. Well, run to Lissa's house's.

I pounded my fist so hard on her door it was a wonder it didn't get knocked in. Christian opened it.

"Can I help you Shadow Knight…actually you are more of an intimidator of the Hulk."

Anger boiled inside me. A red rage was on the near horizon with me. He better not be messing with me today, otherwise he will never want to be by me again. "Is Lissa home?" I asked, I was trying very, very hard not to knock him against the wall. My sounded dangerous and not to be messed with.

Christian's posture became stiff. "No."

That was it for self control. I walked in, pushing him away from me. I pushed him so hard that I knocked against the wall hard with a _thug_. He slid down to his ass, dazed as I walked by. "Sorry Chris."

I went up stairs, feeling the bond pull me there. I knocked on her door more gently than I did on her front door. The door opened up.

"Rose?" She asked looking at me. I pushed passed her, inviting myself in.

"Tell me the truth. Did you take all the glory for saving Dimitri?"

"I. Sorry, what?" She was startled with me going straight to the point.

"You just stood there and watch my relationship with Dimitri go down the goddamn drain Lissa!"

"What are you going on about? I told Dimitri I did the final piece."

"You didn't tell him what I did is the problem! You had him wrapped around your pretty little princess fingers, and you liked it- the power you had over him. Did you ever put my feelings into consideration? Did my pain mean anything to you, or did you secretly enjoy it? You knew that I could have helped him if he knew everything that I did to get him back, but no."

She took several steps back from me. Her eyes were filling up with tears. Through the bond, she was shocked and hurt at my outburst. That struck my heart, but not enough. I wanted to her to know exactly how I felt about what she did. She needs to know she hurt me, and it was all her fault.

"Damn it Lissa," my hands balled into tight fists at my side. I didn't make a move towards her, but I knew damn well that I was extremely intimidating with my black outfit on. "He was all I had! And you took him away from me! He was the only person besides you, I let in my heart! And you took that away from me. I wanted to help him so bad, but you never gave me the chance, because you used all the guilt he was feeling against me. You didn't want us to be happy. And now that he vowed eternal servitude to you, he thinks you did everything! Everything! I did all of it! You only made a couple charms and staked him! The planning, the sacrificing…none of that ever crossed your mind to tell him?"

"Rose, I did tell him that all I did was stake him." Lissa explained in a desperate tone. Her right hand was over her heart, a new body language for her to show pain or prevent it.

"Apparently you didn't clarify what I did Lissa! You knew damn well that things for him would have been better if he knew exactly what I did, that he could have forgiven himself a little bit more."

I looked at her up and down, but when I reached her face I glared at her for the first time in my life. "Why are you so selfish? The one thing that mattered most to me and you took it away." I protected her from everything bad in this world, I would literally give up my life for her, and she took the one thing that I loved more than anything.

"Get out!" A very angry voice commanded. I was sure it was for me. I turned towards the door and saw Christian there. His face was paler than I would have imagined. I gave him the cruelest glare that I could conjure up. He took several steps back.

I walked forward to him, his back against the door and his eyes never left mine. I came up to him, and turned my head to him, but not my body. His expression changed to being hard, but he didn't glare at me.

"Don't worry, I'm going. And I won't be back."I walked out of the house, with a piece of my heart torn. I won't lie, this time I caused it, but she had it coming.

**REVIEW PLZ. I only got 5 reviews last time. No input, less output. **


	28. Chapter 28

After all the drama that went down at Lissa's place, I went back to my hotel room and laid down on my bed starring up at the ceiling. I didn't eat and didn't sleep, but I did shed a couple tears for my best friend that ruined our friendship. I had once thought that I wanted to stay and protect her. The thing was, did I still want to stay and protect her? I wasn't so sure now. Why would I want to stay and protect someone so selfish? Better yet, protect someone who ruined my relationship with my soulmate?

However, there was a part of me (a huge part) that still loved Lissa regardless of what she did. I am hurt, upset and angry at what she did to me and Dimitri, but I still love her as a sister. We grew up together and her mom was a mother to me. She was the one to raise me when my mother had abandoned me. I will always feel like a part of her family, even though we are not blood. She is a sister to me.

But I have a family now; my gang. And this family matters to me, to the Queen and to both our races. I don't want to run away from these problems here, but I realized that this might not be my home anymore. Perhaps I have moved on?

I knew one thing for sure though, and that was that my gang is my family, and that I will never abandon them, no matter what. They need me, and I need them. It reminds me of yin and yang; we are incomplete without each other….same thing with me and Dimitri.

Dimitri.

My heart hurt when I thought of his name. Why can't he believe that I was the one that saved him? Why did Lissa not come forward with the whole truth? A part of my brain told me that she was jealous of me, that I was able to find everything out and get back what is mine, or what was his. Did she even know how much I loved him? I told her the story that night in the chapel when our school went under attack. I told her exactly how I felt, so why didn't she pick up on how much I loved him? That is if she didn't.

I sighed. I kept thinking the same things over and over: _Why? How come? That selfish bitch! And of course, what an arrogant, blinded ass of a man!_ Why did he think so little of me? Did he think that I was only putting in a little bit of effort to _try_ and get him back? Did he ever think that I wouldn't try, even if it was a sliver of a chance things would work out?

The more I thought about it, the more the tears came down. I felt betrayed and alone. And I hated that feeling! I wanted someone to wrap their arms around me in a warm, tight embrace and tell me that they love me and that I was wanted and needed. Is there something wrong with me?

No. What an absurd thing to even think! Nothing is wrong with me! It was God. I swear this is payback. It is some sick twisted revenge to get back at me for not going to Church to be with him. What else could it be? It's not me. It's Lissa. I thought she was different from the other royals. I thought she cared about others. She was always compassionate towards others, so why couldn't she be even a little bit compassionate towards her _best friend_? Apparently I am not worth any compassion, because I am a dhampire. Wait- is Lissa racist? She I don't recall her being compassionate towards my race, only hers.

There was a knock at the door. I thought about opening it. I wanted to be alone right now, but I realized that something could of happened and someone, like my gang, would need me. I decided to open it. I wiped my face, getting rid of the evidence of any tears that I have shed, then opened the door.

I was stunned to see who was standing in front of the door. Yeva.

"Yeva." I paused for a moment, wondering why she was here. "Is something wrong?" I asked in Russian, knowing she preferred this language more.

She shook her head, then spoke in Russian, seeming grateful I picked this language. "Call me Babushka, and my grandson his blinder than a blind man; he can't see nor hear!" She shook her head again, but this time it was in sadness and disappointment. "He is a good man, you have to know that."

I moved from the door, inviting her in. "Come on in Babushka." She walked in and I continued. "I know more than anyone how good of a man he is. It's the reason I fell in love with him in the first place."

"That friend of yours," Yeva said in Russian, then paused for a moment, "I thought she was different."

My heart broke. I could barely do anything when I lost Dimitri, but losing my best friend, my sister… I don't think I will ever be letting anyone in my heart. If I lost her, nothing will ever be okay. She was the only person that I could lean on in my time of weakness. Looks like that will never happen again, leaning on someone for help and support. I could have always of leaned on Dimitri…but that was then. It is impossible now.

"That plan that you thought of in the conference room is amazing; genius really."

I smiled, she was stalling. "Yeva, why are you really here?" I would be lying if I said I was flattered, but I wasn't. Yeva never stalled for time, to delayed things. She was always straight forward.

Her tiny body straightened out. "I have a feeling we are all going to be up against great odds. We need more back up, but many people feel as if this is ridiculous; an American girl returning from Russia, only to tell them that we are going to war here in our very city?" Yeva shook her head. "I wouldn't believe it either, but since I have known you, I am starting to believe in the impossible."

I couldn't help but a small smile. "I make the impossible, possible."

She gave a small chuckle. "Yes, my dear granddaughter, you do."

I felt warm inside when she called me her granddaughter. It really made me feel like part of her family.

"You need to fix things with-"

There was a couple knocks at the door.

"-Dimitri." Yeva finished, glaring at the door. "I believe you have some business to attend to."

"What business."

"HATHAWAY! A WORD, NOW!"

"Good lord!" I exclaimed loud enough so he could hear.

"You are going to want to get this over with. Put him in his place, Rose."

I nodded. I was in full guardian mode now. He will not make this easy, but it is needed. He is going to see what Rose Hathaway is like when she is mistreated and pissed off.

I swung the door open violently, meaning to startle him. He didn't seem at all taken back, more as expecting it. His eyes are blue, but not just any blue. They were blue like the ocean. It made me thing that his knowledge could be as big as the ocean…clearly that isn't true (thinking of the conference meeting).

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" He exclaimed angry.

"мудак (asshole)." I said, glaring at him.

"Don't forget arrogant." Yeva said as she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"You said it." I didn't take my eyes off of Gideon.

"I will talk to you later, внучка. I am going to knock my fist against Dimka's head." I held in a laugh. He so deserved it.

I returned the conversation back to Gideon. "I am taking action and giving all that I got!" I got up in his face. I had to bend my neck back in order to look at him. He was around 6'1" or 6'2" tall. "I take my job seriously. Whether you like it or not, things have changed for the strigoi, and not for the best. They are united under one common goal: to kill. I know how hard it is to actually understand this, because everything that we have been told has changed to our worst nightmare. But it is happening, and we have to stop it. And the only way we can accomplish this is to get along. I know you don't like me because I am young, but I do have experience on my side."

"What are you saying?" He said curiously, dropping the hostility and eyeing me like what I said had loopholes.

"I am saying that it is not always my way or the highway, but right now we have to get along and listen to each other for the sake of both moroi and dhampires."

He looked at me for a few moments. I could see he was having trouble taking orders from someone young enough to be his granddaughter, but I swear I could detect a small smile in his eyes. I disreguarded that. He is an arrogant asshole who needs to be set in his place.

"At first, I respected you, but when you disrespect you I got the impression that you are an arrogan asshole. I hope I got the wrong impression, because I thought we could have been a good team." Which is true; with his experience, we could ketch the strigoi off guard and grab them by the balls, but that won't happen if he isn't willing to work with me.

"You are right, we do need to get along" he said it like he was forcing himself. I bet he was; arrogant asshole. "But I don't believe that strigoi are teaming up. They are too ignorant and selfish."

I sighed loudly, very irritated with him. Does he need to get hearing aids, or is his brain slowly deteriorating? "I am not repeating what I said. Either you team up with me, or you hit the highway. I am taking action now; the sooner the better."

He nodded. "I agree with that, but I do not agree with military force, Guardian Hathaway."

About fucking time he regarded me with my title. I hid my satisfied smile. "It is necessary."

He clenched his jaw tightly. "And if you are wrong?"

I shrugged. "I am not wrong about this, but we are better safe than sorry."

"I won't trust you the next time you say something like this is going to happen."

I glared at him. Like I care. "I am not out for your trust Guardian Kingston. I am out to protect people. That is all. Now if you excuse me, I have some people must meet."

I went to push passed him, but he put his arm out, blocking my way out. I was standing in the center of the doorway.

"I understand that you have a reputation to uphold, Guardian Hathaway. However, taking things to this kind of extreme will frighten the moroi."

I smirked at him. I can see it in his eyes, he was afraid too. "Tell me, have you ever thought of getting back at strigoi for the amount of lives they have taken?"

Before he could utter a single word out someone said my name. I looked towards the staircase and saw my gang coming up.

"We got worried." Gabe said.

I looked at them sheepishly. "Жаль. Был связан (Sorry. Got tied up)." I looked over at Gideon and his face was impassive. It was clear to me that he does not speak Russian. I could use this to my advantage. I hid my wicked smile. _This could be fun. _"Guardian Kingston, I will talk to you later. They need me."

He gave me a sharp nod and turned to the staircase.

"What went on?" Denis asked, still a little far away. As he came closer, he scrutinized my face. "You okay?"

I shrugged. "I can't wait to go home." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We have a problem, is what I figured out."

"What kind of problem?" Zena asked.

I looked over them, just to see Gideon disappear through the door. "That man that I was just with, his is Guardian Gideon Kingston." Their faces were blank, the name not ringing any bells. I didn't think it would. They are not from around here.

"What about him?" Lev asked.

"He is on the Guardian board. He makes the announcements of new news that comes up in our world. He also tells the what the Queen approves of too. In other words, Kingston is the council's сука (bitch)."

"I'm not following you on this." Denis admitted.

I smiled apologetically. "Kingston is an old man," I gave a sad chuckle to that fact. "He doesn't believe that the strigoi are teaming up and are united."

"Well, it is hard to believe. If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it either." Larisa said, stating in her own opinion.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, however you need to know that my school, St. Vladmiri's Academy, was attacked over a year ago by over a hundred strigoi. They teamed up. The council knows that, which means Kingston knows that. The question is; why can't Kingston believe me since that had occurred?"

"So he is calling us liars?" Lev asked.

I thought about that. "In a way yes, but he like what Zena said, it is hard to believe that strigoi are untied."

"So what is the verdict?" Denis demanded again.

I looked at him, putting my guardian mask in place. "If that were to happen, we were to escort the moroi out of Court asap. Kingston was going to put up two lights near the entrance. One would be red, stating that it is unsafe to exit. And the other is green, stating that it is safe to exit. However with what they had planned out, we would be sitting ducks. They didn't completely analyze it. What if they ended up breaking the wards around Court's wall's perimeter, and breaking in?"

"It would be a massacre." Larisa stated, her face hard. She hated being stuck in those kind of situations. "Please tell me you made up a plan and said something."

I smirked. "Ever known me not to?" Lev smiled, excited.

"Yes, Lev, you are going to love what I suggested." I took a breath and looked at him, then the rest of the group, but I returned to Lev, wanting to see his reaction. "I told them to get C4 and blow a few holes in Court's walls. Court is huge, so we need more than just one or two; four or five at the least."

"But that could backfire, Rose." Zena said, doing her usual analyzing. Zena was the geek of the family. Zena and Denis analyze any flaw that could happen. This is what usually makes our plans successful. If it wasn't for her or Denis, most of our procedures wouldn't' go so smoothly when we are in a fight.

Zena is also a geek with fixing things. If it is dealing with anything electronically, Zena would know exactly what to do. And when I mean anything I mean computers, IPods, radios, cars, cell phones, tracking devices, TV's- she once saved my life. We were in a hotel in St. Petersburg, and the previous storm fried the satellite dish. I was going crazy, and she had enough, so she did not only me, but everyone in hearing distance a favor and fixed it in under an hour. How amazing is that?

I nodded, looking at her now. "I know, but this way we can blow any strigoi that is climbing Court's walls to pieces." I turned back to Lev. "I also suggested that every guardian needs a couple bombshells on them. If a group of strigoi are cornering them and they can't get out, all they have to do is throw that bombshell at the strigoi and take cover."

They nodded, liking the idea. Lev, however, had a very goofy (and to be honest, scary crazy) grin on his face. "You are only getting around two or three Lev, so limit your use of them." His face fell a little bit when I said that, but he still had that grin on his face.

"Why two or three?" Gabe asked.

"I'm not sure what the actual cost is per shell, but it is in the hundreds. So if you multiply one price of a bomb shell, times how many guardians that are in court…"

Everyone had frowns on, especially Lev. He looked crushed. I sort of found that comical. He loved blowing or torching things up. If we had to light something on fire, Lev was always the one with the gasoline _and_ the match.

"Relax, Lev. You will get one. I promise." If the council doesn't approve of them, well it's time to vist Daddy-o.

"What about the princess?" Tamara asked, voicing something for the first time. She had on a red, flirty skirt, with a tight white t-shirt today, which was odd for her. I never seen her dressed up before, let alone wearing a skirt.

"What about Princess Dragomir?" I asked, containing hurt and angry tone. My voice sounded neutral, as if she wans't a big deal.

"She will need protection…from all of us." That last part from her sounded hesitant. As if she thought that I would agree.

And I did, but to a point. "If she needs it, she will have plenty of guardians around her to protect her. She is the last of her line, Tamara," I smiled at her gently. "You can be reassured that the Queen and the Guardian council will make sure that all royals will be protected." _Even if they don't deserve it,_ I thought.

I vaguely heard the door open from the stair case, thinking it was just another guardian turning in from his late night shift.

"Rose, are you sure you don't want to protect her?"

My smile faltered. "It's not about what I want, Tammy," that was her nickname that I came up with shortly after I found them when Denis was injured. "Everyone will need us, not just Princess Vasilsa. As I said, be reassured that she will have a couple guardians protecting her. But we cannot stay and protect her. Our job is more dangerous."

"Which is what? Because she needs us, Rose. Why can't you see that? And to top that all off, you are her bond mate! You are suppose to protect her!" She yelled at me. I flinched, but got angry too. I was in no mood to be told to do something for _her_.

"Princess Vasilsa will be under protection, Tamara." I said, showing a little bit of annoyance and using my commander voice. I very rarely use it, because it is showing my power as leader. I hate using it, because I want all of us to be equal, but everyone needs to have a leader and be put into place. Tamara needs to be in her place, and know that it is not always about what we want.

"But-"

"No buts. We have to protect others as well. She will have plenty and we will only be in the way of her sanctioned guardians."

"You use to be her sanctioned guardian." A familiar voice said in his natural tongue. His voice wasn't very far away, but it wasn't too close either.

I didn't need to turn around to know exactly who it was.

"As I said, there will be people there for her. He will be one of them." I said, pointing my index finger towards him. I heard his footsteps coming to a halt beside me. "He is even better than me when it comes to protecting those he cares for."

"Can I stay behind and help protect Lissa?" Tamara asked hopefully.

I didn't want to say no, but I most defiantly didn't want to say yes. When I spoke, my commander voice was gone. "As of right now, no." Her face fell. "However," her face looked wary. "If she has less than two guardians, then you can stay and help. But I would prefer you stay with us, Tammy. We need all the help we can get. Remember," I swear I need to buy a recorder so that I can just it play. I hate repeating myself! "Princess Vasilisa will be protected, no matter what. Tataina favors her. If Queen Tatiana has her ways with the council, then Vasilisa will have four guardians protecting her; the best of the best, actually."

Tamara's face grew irritated. "But _we_ are the best of the best, Rose!"

"Tammy, why are you pushing this?" I asked, using my commander voice again.

"Because I like her!" oh great, so she fell for Lissa's spell too. Well, crap. "I want to protect her just as you did when you were her sanctioned guardian."

"I wanted to protect her when we were kids too!"

"And you did. So what the fuck changed Rose?"

"Nothing changed Tamara. Now quit it. You are acting like a child. You are to stay with the gang. You are to help us secure the perimeter of half of court. I will talk to Gideon and see if he can get some of the guardians to do the other half as well."

"They already do that." Dimitri voiced in.

"Not the outside." I said. "they only do the inside, which is not good enough. You will have strigoi climbing the walls."

Out of the corner of my eye, he nodded. "Tamara should stay with Lissa, Eddie and I. She will have three guardians." He said. Tamara smiled in hope.

I shook my head. "No." I said defiantly. My voice was not to be challenge, and I saw Tamara take a step back. "The council will assign another guardian to be with Vasilisa. I need all of my gang to be with me!"

"Then your mother will be protecting her." Dimitri said.

I sighed. "Fine, I will have the council assign my mother to Princess Vasilisa."

"Lissa." He corrected me.

No, it is not Lissa anymore. The Lissa I thought I knew wouldn't be selfish. Its Princess, because she is a spoiled princess bitch, who gets whatever she fucking wants! I will address her as her proper title if she is going to act like one of _them_- the royals.

"Did you guys want to go back to the gym and work out."

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We were all talking about sightseeing." Gabe said with a smile on his face. "It's beautiful here. It reminds me a lot of home."

I smiled. "Yes. I think they were copying Russia." I laughed quietly. I looked over at Tamara and she seemed upset still.

"Tamara," I said hesitantly. Her eyes flashed to me in anger.

"What!" She snapped.

I swallowed. She hardly ever showed me attitude and when she did, I didn't like it. It made me feel guilty. "You do know the reason why I said no, right?"

"Yeah, because you are a fucking bitch that doesn't want to protect your best friend."

"Tamara!" Zena yelled on my behalf. "You know Princess Vasilisa will be safe reguardless. Rose had reassured us all on that. If Rose thought for one second she wouldn't be safe, she will quickly agree to letting you go. Right Rose?"

Tamara and Zena looked at me. I nodded. "I wouldn't even fight you on it, Tammy." I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I could see that she wanted to pull her hand out of my grip, but she allowed me to. "Доверие мне. Верьте в меня. (Trust in me. Believe in me.)"

I looked dead straight in her eyes, and she looked in mine, seeing the truth. With what seemed like hours, she sighed and nodded. "I believe in you, Rose. I will do as you say."

I hugged her. "I hate doing things you don't want to do, Tamara. But…"

"I know." She said and pulled away from me and smiled at me. "We are here to protect everyone, not just someone in particular."

I nodded with a frown on my lips.

"I still think she should come with me." Dimitri said, voice stout.

Tamara shook her head. "Rose правилен. Я должен остаться с бригадой. (Rose is right. I need to stay with the gang)."

I sighed. "Do you want me to come with you guys?"

The shook their heads. "Stay with Dimitri." Zena and Larisa said in unison. Their voices held a soft mocking laugh. If only they knew what kind of dilemma I was in with him…how angry I was with him.

I forced a pleased smile. "Have fun. You know my number if you need me."

All of them headed for the stairs. Lev looked back at me halfway there. "Rose, by the way. I loved the C4 idea." He said with a huge smile.

I laughed. "Oh, I know." I would make sure he got a couple extra, even if it came out of my own pocket. This was his time to shine.

I didn't even turn back to Dimitri. I turned around to go back inside my room, but he was already there, planting himself before the door, and left arm out, blocking the other half of space that his body was unable to. I looked up at him, raising my eyebrows.

"So, you are resenting Lissa." He said in English.

I glared at him. "из моего гребаного пути (out of my fucking way)!" I said dangerously

"нет (no- sounds like ne-aht)" He said quietly, in a warning tone.

I wasn't up for his shit. I gave him one last glare and turned away from him. I didn't even manage three steps before his hand caught my bicep and pulled me into the wall, where my back was against it. His face was angry, so very angry that I was frightened a little bit.

I didn't need to put on my guardian mask, it was already in place. "I said out of my way!" I yelled in Russian.

"And I said no!" He leaned down. "Not until you admit that Lissa saved me."

If a heart could get stomped on any more, it was now. I saved him, he worshiped Lissa, he said he loved me, then gave all his loyalty to _her_! Love had loyalty in it, does he not love me?

"You know what? No. I won't admit it, because I would be lying to you. I will give you this much; she staked you, but _I_ was the one that saved you. _I_ risked everything to get you back, and you didn't give me as much as a thank you."

"you are just-"

Whack! A wrinkly hand came out into my view and smacked Dimitri in the back of the head that he took a few steps toward the wall and his forehead hit the wall. I looked at Yeva and she had on that same glare she gave Gideon earlier. Dimitri quickly recovered and turned around, letting my arm go.

"Babushka!" Dimitri yelled at her in surprise and a little in anger.

Yeva looked at in kindly. "Rose, мой возлюбленный. Я буду иметь дело с этим "жаль оправданием человека". Пойти. (my sweetheart. I will deal with this sorry-excuse-of-a-man. Go.)"

"Babushka! I am in the middle of-" Yeva looked at him when he said he nickname.

She slapped him, hearing enough of his little rant.

Go Yeva! She looked at me again and I nodded, taking off down stairs.

**Dimitri's POV. Okay, so this is new for me. Tell me how I did. If you didn't like it, tell me and I won't do it again. Thanks.**

My grandmother just backhanded me and slapped me across the face. I was angry that she did that to me! She hasn't done that to me since I was a little boy. I was about to demand an explination why she it me, but she spoke me before I could open my mouth.

"Have you _any_ idea what the girl has been through in trying to get you back?" She yelled, her brown eyes so dark that they looked back, starred at me so hard, I was wondering if she was reading my soul. And I flinshed. I hated it when she looked at me like that.

"Bab-"

"Don't you Babushka me, Dimka. That girl has gone through hell and back to save you, and you don't have the decency to talk to her about what had actually happened. That girl came to Russia to end your misery, knowing that is where you would be and what you would have wanted. And yet, after you were turned back dhampire, you didn't even thank her for that!" She said voice cold and hard as ice. I looked down at the ground.

I flinched at her coldness and knowing she was right. Also at the memories of my fangs skinning into Rose's flesh; I could distinctly remember her flinch and her slight cry of agony as my fangs pierced her skin. I shook that off though, Rose had forgiven me.

"Worst of all, you give your heart and loyalty to a princess that only played a small part!"

My eyes flashed to her. "Lisa saved-"

Her hand came out again, and this time I allowed her to hit me.

Slap. I could feel my skin turn red and scream where she hit me on my side of my cheek and jaw. Old woman or not, she is still as strong as any dhampire.

"дурак! (Fool- sounds like; dorock) Princess Vasilisa did the only thing that Rose couldn't! Rose did everything else. Vasilisa and Eddie Castile only assisted, because she needed help. Rose was the one who broke into Tarasova, unleashed a criminal, put her career on the line, risked her life several times, and searched for information. Not to mention she was dealing with a broken heart! As I said hell and back!"

I was stunned; taken back. I remember going after Rose in Las Vegas…but unleashing a criminal. Who-. Wait, she let Victor out. He was on the moroi most wanted list shortly after I returned to the States. Only Rose would be that reckless and have that much determination to do that. I remember now. So that was who that old man was.

Yeva was taking in my face, reading ever emotion that popped on my face. "Yes, Dimka. She was the one that did it all. It only proves how open hearted you are to the one that you claim to love. That girl did it all, and just because some moroi did the final piece you vowed eternal servitude to that one moroi? Rose deserves better than you. The least you should have done was thank her for doing something!"

"She didn't. She wouldn't…" I said. I just couldn't picture Rose doing that after everything that I did to her in Novosibirsk, but she did. She still went out of her way to save me. I should have known though. Deep down, she would have. She wasn't the one to hold grudges from the people she loves like that, especially with the understanding that I couldn't help it when I was a strigoi.

"That girl loves you like you wouldn't believe, Dimitri. You said that you loved her too and yet you threw her away. The moment that you were restored, you shunned her. Ah yes-" she said, taking in my stunned expression. I was surprised she knew I shunned Rose. No one but Lissa and Christian knew that.

"Yes I know that too. Don't yell at Rose, she didn't say a word to me. Hell, she doesn't even know that I know. She helped you in Court, when the moroi were deciding whether or not to let you live. Yet, you still shunned her! Can you imagine the heartache that she endured? You rejecter her time after time! If I were her, I would have left. But she kept trying! She never lost hope!" Halfway through Babushka's outburst, my heart became heavy with guilt. I should have paid attention to Rose, to what she said and did as a sign.

Yeva shook her head. "It is a good thing you didn't promise her that you would love her forever."

I swallowed hard. My head was spinning and I was feeling mentally dizzy. Why didn't Lissa say anything? Rose had said that when I was in the cell, but I didn't believe her. Why didn't Lissa tell me what happened? She would have helped Rose. After all, that was what she was trying to do, right? Help me, because of Rose, or at least for Rose.

"Just apologize to her, Dimitri. Then thank her. All she wants is for you to know that she was the one who saved you."

I looked and my grandmother in confusion.

"But…why?"

Her face, that was hard, had turned soft; so very soft and gentle, like she was always a sweet old woman. "For love, Dimitri. She just wishes you would see how much you meant to her, and how much she wanted to be with you."

For some reason, I knew that was true, and there was a sharp pain in my left breast where my heart was. Rose Hathaway is a trustworthy, faithful and loving woman. She is not to be messed with when she is angry and if you hurt someone she loves, you are bound to get hurt worse, if not dead. And if someone she loves is in danger, she will willingly throw herself out there-both mentally and physically. She is the ultimate protector. She is never the pray, but always the predator. No one sees that but the ones who know her inside and out like I do.

Babushka looked at me so intensely that if she had compulsion, I knew it would be much stronger than Princess Lissa's. "Go to her Dimka. Tell her that you know the truth now. And tell her what you think, what you feel. You owe her that much." Then she turned and walked away.

What should I tell her?

"не тратьте впустую никакого времени. Война - на нас. (waste no time. War is upon us.)" Yeva yelled over her shoulder, pausing for a moment as she said that, then continuing down towards the elevator.

My legs reacted before could tell them to move. I was out of the building before I could comprehend what I was doing; like I did when I was strigoi…when I first met Rose.

**Please review. And thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I appreciate it very much! And Smiles- I missed you! Thanks for reviewing! I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry there wasn't much of Rose and Dimitri, but the next chapter there will be a lot of Rose and Dimitri…I will let you in one one thing…Lissa is not going to be on Dimitri's light side. Lemme know your thoughts on what the next chapter should be like..i might even put them in! I have done that before! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Smiles- this is for you! I got your review today, so hurried up and did this chapter. It is longer than I intended it to be b/c I got carried away with Rose and Dimitri. Lol- I had fun writing it. : D **

**Anyway, tell me your thoughts (especially you Delicious! And thank you- **_**you**_** make my story amazing with those inspiring reviews of yours!) And thank you everyone for reviewing. It means a lot. Keep reviewing please. I love reading them, and please give me your insight on the chapter. I like hearing that you think its good and great, but tell me why. Thank you!**

**Rose's POV**

I don't know what Yeva will say to Dimitri, but I bet it was going to be one nasty conversation. A chill traveled down my spine just thinking about what she would say to him. But in a way, I didn't care if it was good or bad, he would deserve either one- well, he deserved the bad. He should have realized I was the one who saved him and _not_ Lissa.

I walked out of the building and decided to get something to eat, because I was starving! I went to that same café where Dimitri and I had that heated argument so long ago. I sat myself down on a stool in the middle of the counter. Moments later a waitress came up to me and handed me the menu.

"Oh boy, I know that look." The woman had a southern accent. She had light brown eyes and blond hair. She had a tall hour glass figure and wore part of her hair back, so that the top was in the back with a barrette. She had on a black apron with a white t-shirt and velvet black pants.

"Yeah." I wasn't even going to play dumb.

To my surprise she sat down on the stool next to me. "Darlin', men are not worth your tears."

I laughed at the irony of it all. "Then why do we cry?" Or try?

She gave me a sympathetic smile, but her eyes conveyed experience. "Because we fall for them. As my mother always says 'men are like shirts, you use them for a while then put them in the drawer for later."

I laughed, but I was somewhat disgusted at that saying. "Well, I fell for one."

As if she read my mind she spoke. "No Hun, it's no mistake. Be glad you experienced it. Not many people experience a strong love."

I gave her a half smile. "What makes you think it was a strong love?"

"Because you are here with a troubled look that I know all too familiar from my home town in Kentucky." She paused for a moment. "I know just the thing that you need." She got up and left. When she returned a few minutes later she had a huge slice of chocolate cake and a glass of chocolate milk.

I couldn't stop the goofy grin from coming on my face. "Triple Dutch chocolate cake; it has chocolate chips in the cake with a ripple in the middle. And a chocolate fudge topping" Ripple is like a river of melted chocolate.

"You are an angel." I said to her taking a sip of the chocolate milk. She laughed and set it down.

"From my experience, chocolate is an antistatic until someone else comes along."

I hit my grimace. No one else will come along. Not after Dimitri. I ate in silence and watched as that southern waitress worked, taking other people's orders. When I finished I paid, thank the lady.

"Come again if you ever want to talk." She practically sang the word 'ever' as I walked out of the diner. I wondered if she wanted to talk about her past. I shook my head at that thought and continued down the street.

"Rose!" A voice boomed across the street and off the walls. I was walking down a mall's sidewalk path, so the voice bounced off the ground and walls.

I turned with a smile, recognizing the voice. "Hey Eddie!" I sang.

He walked up to and gave me a tight hug. "Do you have any idea how much you are missed around here?"

I laughed and shook my head. "But with that hug it is easy to imagine."

"Easy girl, don't get to full of yourself." He was in a light mood, I nodded.

I smiled big at him and he smiled back. "Where are you headed?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was actually going to see Mia. She called me over and wondered if I wanted to play Wii with her. Just the two of us; she couldn't find anyone else that wanted to come."

I laughed. "Sounds like a date."

He looked at me, stunned. "What- no!"

Shook my head at him slowly. "Eddie Castile!" I was using my commander voice, but my tone had a smile inside and I never took my eyes off of his face. He was slowly blushing. "You think she's pretty." I sang again observing his face.

"Uh, Rose!" he complained, trying to hid that smile and act all serious. "We are just friends."

"Friends who kiss!" I commented- of course _that_ was theory, but the way he looked away from me, I saw a small blush coming to his cheeks, confirming my theory was correct. "Aww Eddie!" I said and put my right arm on his waist and led him to the direction of Mia's house. "I think is fabulous!" I said excitedly. "You are interested in the opposite sex!" After a second, I repeated myself, this time I said it sincerely. "I think it is fabulous."

And I really did. Mia was great. A year younger than him, but I was seven years younger than Dimitri. So, it's not like I was one to talk. Mia is a beautiful girl with a great heart. Eddie deserves someone to make him happy. Out of anyone, he deserves it the most, and I bet he doesn't even realize he does.

"So when did it happen?"

He played dumb. "When did what happen?"

I sighed. Fine you asked for Rose Hathaway. "Eddie and Mia sitting' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes baby in the baby tree!"

"Mature Rose. Very mature." I looked up at him and he had on his guardian mask, but his voice and eyes implied a hint of amusement and a pleased smile.

"So?" I pressed as he put his left arm over my shoulders, hugging me tightly to him as we walked. People starred at us, but I could care less, and it seemed like Eddie thought the same thing.

"About five months ago. I'm not sure what happened exactly first we were laughing about something she did to Lissa in the academy senior year, the next we were looking at each other and I leaned in and kissed her. I just couldn't help but think 'wow, she is so beautiful,' the whole time I was kissing her and looking at her. Everything I see her I think that.

"Wow Ed, you got it bad."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Cupid hit your ass with an arrow. I couldn't be more happy for you!"

He couldn't hide is amused smile anymore. He showed all his teeth and his brown eyes lit up with excitement and happiness. "Mia was hoping to see you soon since your return, but you have been so busy with your group and the guardians…then on top that you had training with the Guardians. You know, she was there?"

"At the training program?" I asked. He nodded. "No. I didn't see her."

He shrugged. "She was in the way back. She didn't want to get in your way."

I was shocked. "Mia? Get in my way?" I gave a humorless chuckle. "Of course not! I would have given her pointers."

He nodded. "That's what I said." He was thoughtful for a moment. "You know, she didn't recognize you at first. Neither did I when I saw you coming up the street to Lissa's. You guys looked like the mafia out for blood and readying for war. You looked dangerous and…warrior-like."

"Intimidation is one way to scare the hell out of strigoi. If they are frightened of you they will falter and do something stupid and causing them their life."

It was quiet for the rest of the way there. We walked up to her front door of her small house and knocked. Her house was yellow with white shudders and thin white curtains and blinds.

She opened the door and smiled at Eddie, but was shocked (which quickly turned into excitement) to see me. "Rose!" she squealed and threw herself at me giving me a bone rushing hug. Of course it didn't hurt me, but it would hurt anyone else.

"Hey Mia!" I said, returning the hug and looking at her. This time I drank in her features. Her silky blond hair had gotten longer; it was down to the middle of her torso. Her skin had a small tan to it, but for a moroi that was impressive. She also had gotten taller, almost as tall as me. She was wearing dark gray stretchy pants and a pink cotton t-shirt, which showed off the muscles of her arms-which I noticed have become tough for a moroi.

She smirked at me. "Checking me out Hathaway?"

I laughed. "You have changed."

"You have changed even more." She commented back with a smile, but her smile was serious.

I shrugged, trying to hide my discomfort. For some reason, I do not like how everyone is telling me that I have changed. It's awkward; makes me feel like a rat under a microscope. "It was bound to happen." I replied.

She moved out of the doorway and beckoned us in. "Eddie and I was about to have dance of with the Wii, wanna join?" Mia asked me with an excited glint in her blue eyes.

I smiled. "I don't see why not."

She made a fist with one hand and smacked it against the palm of her other hand. "Excellent! Right this way." She ushered us down stairs where it was ten degrees cooler. The floor had white carpet and the walls were painted yellow. A few feet from the staircase, there was a black forty inch flat plasma screen TV, with a DVD player, a PlayStation and a Wii box (with four remotes) and an Xbox.

She got it all started up and picked a song by Katie Perry "Teenage Dream" for Eddie to dance to. It was pretty funny.

"Looking pretty sexy there, Eddie." I howled in laughter as he did twirled around like a ballarena.

"You know your jealous, Rosey. I am better looking than you."

Mia laughed. "He has got you on that one."

I smiled my man-eating-smile at them. "Awe. That's just mean."

They just smiled. It was soon my turn, and I danced to "Toxic" by Britney Spears. After that song though, I soon became board. I wanted to stay here and ketch up with them, but after everything that went down with Dimitri, I just wanted to be alone.

I sighed. "I better get going."

They smiled at me knowingly. "Well, we better get together again sometime." Mia said.

I nodded. "We better. I miss you." And boy was that true. "And I want to know what you can do in defensive magic."

Her face lit up like Christmas morning. "Really?"

I nodded. "Most defiantly. Maybe we can form a group or something to get other people to see that they _can_ defend themselves." She smiled at that. I knew she felt alone when it came to practicing defensive magic. Christian was her only partner. And Christian got annoying very fast.

I hugged them both and walked out of the house and down the street. I looked at the horizon and saw the sun was just rising. I don't know if Yeva is still yelling at Dimitri, but if she was then chances are he was probably crawling up in a hole somewhere, hiding.

I was walking, taking in the upcoming sun. I was excited to see it. I missed it. It was warm and bright….reminds me of Dimitri's eyes when he is happy- like after sex. He would get this goofy grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. I kept thinking it was because he is happy that he just laid, but could he be happy because he was with me and that I was back for now? Does that mean that he does lov-

I was walking at a medium pace when that familiar creepy sense washed over me. Someone was watching me. I stopped dead in my tracks and glanced behind my shoulder. I saw no one, just rows of small houses with patches of lawns and a car in the driveway. The sun was rising, so I wasn't to worried about a strigoi attack…but a human attack was more likely.

However, a human wouldn't give me the chills. Strigoi; maybe. Humans, defiantly not. But what was myself conscience warning me about? I opened up my senses; hearing, smelling and feel (the ground for movement). There was nothing out of the ordinary. No one was running-or walking, because the streets were empty. I smelled nothing dangerous, and I felt no nausea for strigoi.

The wind blew and I thought I heard a small voice call my name in a very hushed whisper. If I was human, I wouldn't have heard it. Chills formed on the spine of my back and on my arms.

Stupidly, I listened harder to see if I could hear anything. But as quickly as the wind came with the voice, it went and faded. My heart accelerated, and the feeling of someone watching me got more and more intense- like they were waiting for the right time to strike.

_Run!_ My consciousness yelled, _get out of here!_ It has been over a year since something inside of me told me to retreat, and when it says to retreat, I know something horrible is wrong. I decided to listen to it, and boy, I ran! If I was an outsider looking at me, I would have said that she shot off down the street like a bullet. I ran for miles, not stopping, until my hotel room came into view. The whole time I ran, I still felt the like someone was watching me, and it never eased. I didn't stop running when I entered the lobby, and I ignored the questioning looks I received from running like my life depended on it- and who knows, maybe it did.

I ran up the stairs three at a time, my nerves in overdrive and my body in fight or flight. When I reached my door, I quickly swiped my card in the slot and yanked open the door. I swung the door shut without looking behind me and checked around my vicinity in front of me. I was breathing hard, and I felt slightly hysterical. I am most defiantly sure I am _not_ going crazy.

I checked by my sides of my bed and in the bathroom. I went to check under the bed, remembering that I forgot to check that when a hand touched my shoulder.

I screamed. I mean, I really, really screamed. It was one of those murderous screams, like someone was killing you. I could hear my voice echo off my room's walls and down the hallway. I wasn't screaming for long when the man's hand clamped my mouth shut, and his other hand and arm went around my waist.

"Shh, Kiz. It is only me." My father said.

My whole body relaxed and if it weren't for his hold on my waist, I would have slid to the floor. Relief flooded through me. I was so relieved, that tears grew in my eyes and a sob excepted my lips. I couldn't stop it.

I have never been this scared before (well, besides going to Russia for the first time) and I didn't like it one bit. I have never felt so powerless, so helpless. There was nothing my family could do, nothing Dimitri could do, and absolutely nothing I could do. I am on my own. And I realized that I couldn't save myself. No one could. And I had a horrible feeling something was going to happen.

"Dad." I said in a sob. I turned around as he loosened his hold on me. He let his hand drop as his arms went up to my shoulders and pushed me into a hug. My arms circled his torso- like a little girl would do to her father showing love. His embrace made me crack. I would never admit it to him, but I was so glad he was my father. And I loved him for all the support he has given to me so far. He squeezed me when my first sob came out of my mouth. Sob after sob, he held me. I doubt he knew what was going on with me, but he was comforting me, and that was all that mattered.

I don't know how long my father hugged me for, but it was a while. He would run his fingers through my hair and whisper to me gently in Turkish. I had no idea what he was saying- but I something told me he was saying that it will be okay, and that I am safe.

When my sobs quieted down, he pulled back and cupped my face. "Rose." He said, and I heard the worry in his voice. A worried father was probably one of the saddest, most heartbreaking thing in the world to hear. He whipped my tears off of my cheeks with both of his palm and thumbs.

"Rose, tell me what is going on. What can I do?" His dark brown eyes gazed into mine with worry and concern.

_Oh, Dad._ I thought. My heart melting at the fact that he wanted to help me. My arms went around his waist and pulled him into another hug and cleared my throat. "I love you, Dad." I said, and my voice sounded little, like a small, frightened child

He pulled back. I was looking down at the ground, afraid to look him in the eyes. I hated showing any kind of weakness towards anyone. His hand went to my chin and tiled it up so that he could look me in the eyes.

"It's not the Russian imbecile, is it?"

I swallowed hard. I wish that was all it was. I shook my head and let out a small sigh. "I only told Mom…"

He looked at me expectantly. "She told me that you felt as if someone is watching you."

I was surprised. "You talk about me?"

He looked at me like I was absurd. "Well of course! You are our daughter."

My eyes flashed to the ground and back at him. I was more curious than anything to know what is going on with them. And a part of me wanted to know now.

"Dad…" I asked hesitantly. I looked around. This is going to be so very awkward. No child should have to ask what is going on with their parents. I looked at my computer desk's chair and pointed to it. "Can you sit down?"

He nodded and sat down, then looked at me. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal attire. No dressed up clothes, which was odd. Instead, he was wearing what looked like a designer brand of pajamas. The color was a dark gray, but had shiny silver streaks going down the shirt and pants. Each line was two inches apart. His top was a button up, and the buttons were a silky black color.

He looked like a true father, right then. All he was missing was his wife. I noticed a pain in my heart, a loneliness and a yearning. I wanted it so much. I never realized how much I wanted it until now. But that was the thing. I wanted it. I don't need it.

"Go one, Kiz." He said kindly and lovingly. I didn't miss the fact that he didn't say he loved me back…but that was okay. It just proved that what I wanted wasn't going to happen, no matter how much I wanted it to. That one thought, that one statement, brought tears to my eyes.

"You and Janine…are you two," I looked at him straight in the eyes wanting to know the truth. "Are you two together?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why do you want to know?"

I opened my mouth to say the truth for once, but snapped it shut. He wouldn't want the truth. Instead, I shrugged. "I have a right to know."

"She is a wonderful woman."

I snorted and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You remind me a lot of her."

"I am glad I look more like you."

His lips tugged at the corners, but didn't turn into a smile. "I know you resent her, but try and let her in."

I shook my head.

"For me?"

I didn't shake my head, but didn't say yes. "Is this what you wanted to know, Rose? Is Janine and myself together? You want an answer?"

I nodded.

"No."

"Why?"

She gave me a sad smile. "It wouldn't work out."

"I bet it would if you gave her a chance!"I pleaded. I didn't know why I was trying so hard to get my parents together. If you ask me, it was a really weird that I was doing this. No teenager would try and do this, but I wanted them together.

"Rose-"

"Did you ever love Janine?"

He looked at me with a weird expression. It was like he was half irritated and half giving in. "I did love her back then, and I do love her now. Love isn't something that fades easily, Rose. You should know that. You flew halfway across the world for it, and later fought to get it back. And you fought hard."

"Yes I did, and if you loved my mother, fight to get her back. Does she make you happy?"

He sighed in frustration. "I didn't come down here to talk to my daughter about my love life about mother and me." I can see where he is coming from.

"I would talk things out with her, Dad. They said things wouldn't work out for dhampires being a couple, but look at me and Dimitri."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Rose, what is going on with you?"

"I think you should be happy."

"You are avoiding the question."

I sucked in air and kept it in for a moment, then let it out. "It's getting worse- the feeling someone is watching me, I mean. It's scaring me; I can't stop it. But today…today I heard it."

He stiffened. "What did you hear?"

"Just my name."

"Were they calling you in a dangerous tone, or did they say it like it was a question if you were her?"

I tried to recall the tone, but I couldn't. "I," I paused. "I don't remember. I was too freaked out. Something told me to run, and I didn't question it. I ran."

He nodded. "I want someone with you at all times, Rose."

I didn't agree to that, but didn't voice it.

"And make up with Belikov. He was looking for you. He was looking all around Court for you. He seemd genuinely worried."

"I don't really care about that." My voice got hard, and my thoughts turned from scared to angry. "He still sees Lissa as his savior."

"Mmm, I don't think so. I mean, he use to, but not anymore…"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop taking his side." Gez, everyone seems to be taking his side.

"I want to know something, Kiz." He said, changing the subject.

"Mmm?" I asked, glad that he changed the subject.

"Are you going back to Russia when this whole thing is over?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't talked about it."

He looked at me curiously. "You are a true leader."

I smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"You give them a voice. Civility goes a long way with colleagues. "

"I don't like bossing people around and making them do what they don't want to do. I had to today though. Tamara didn't want to leave Princess Vasilisa's side when we go to war. I can see why, but she needs to understand that the Princess will be protected no matter what. She will have Dimitri by _her_ side," I spat the word 'her' with disgust. I was still upset that Dimitri held her life above mine when he said that he loves me. It broke my heart that he does. "I need my family to be with me when this all goes down. We will need each other more than ever. She fails to realize how bad this could get, and to tell you the truth, I fail to see how dangerous it can be. I know it will be tough, and that is why I need her with us. We are dangerous apart, but together we are an unstoppable army."

He smirked. "I know you guys are. And you know what?" he stood up and walked over to me. I moved and sat on my bed. He sat by me. "I am proud of you."

I felt my lip grow into a smile. "Really?"

He smiled at me lovingly. "I am so very proud of you. And you know what, you proved to be my daughter to everyone when you stood up to Gideon. I could hardly contain myself. Your mother wanted to backhand you though."

I let out a hard chuckle. "I could imagine."

"She was secretly praising you though. Don't let her fib you. Gideon never liked the way she thought and analyzed her plans. Looks like it runs in the Hathaway blood though."

I laughed and then there was a knock at the door. My father stood up and opened it. "Ah, I was wondering if you were going to come and check up here. Come on in!"

He moved to the right side of the door, giving me a clear view of who was standing in the doorway.

It was Dimitri.

Ah hell. I should be getting paid to put up with his shit. But nope. I am PMSing- that is Putting up with Men's Shit. Dimitri's shit. Haven't I been through enough for one day? Fist, Love fades. Second, Lissa's my hero, my goddess, my everything. And lastly, _admit that Lissa was the one who saved me Rose. You are lying._ What I would do to knock a few of his teeth out.

I got up and walked to the door before Dimitri can let himself in. My father turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, my sweet daughter."

"Night Dad." He smiled at me. I wish he would have said he loved me… Abe walked out of the room and I turned back to Dimitri.

"R-" he was cut off to me slamming the door in his face. When it closed I locked the deadbolt and chained it. It served the bastard right! Teach him to mess with Rose fucking Hathaway. Fucking moron. Who hell does he think he is, coming to my room in the middle of the night and interrupting a father-daughter moment? I needed to teach him a lesson.

"Rose, please let me in. I want to talk and apologize."

"I'm sorry. Rose is currently unavailable due to current thoughts of plotting murder. Leave a message and maybe she will get back to you. BEEP!" I yelled. I know it was very, very childish, but I was so pissed at him.

I heard him sigh. "Last chance Roza."

He was met by silence. He wasn't going to be talking to me tonight, willingly that is.

I turned from the door and walked to my bed and laid down, watching the door. He knocked again, and again I didn't answer.

I heard him sigh in frustration and walk away.

I closed my eyes, trying to hold my ground. I wanted to run to him and punch him until he admitted that it was me. I wanted to kiss him until he realized it was me. I was torn between passion and violence. Great. Romeo Romeo, where art thy Romeo? Oh yeah, he was too busy bowing down to Rosalind- or was she with the goddess of Aphrodite and Eos all mixed up into one? I could care less. She is one twisted bitch.

BOOM! I heard something crack and then fall heavily down on the floor. My eyes flew open and I grabbed my gun from my holster, pointing it to the door. Dimitri stood on top of the door with a very stern expression on.

I didn't lower my gun, but did put the safety back on. "OUT!" I yelled in Russian.

He walked towards me. "OUT!"I commanded again. He didn't stop coming towards me. I wasn't going to shoot him. Hell, there was no way I could shoot him. Not without shoot myself afterwards.

He came face to face with me in seconds. His fingers wrapped around the barrel of the pistol and I dropped my hold on it and backed up. Dimitri threw the gun to the left, making it hit the wall then bounce on the ground.

As he came closer, I backed up until I hit the window and wall. When I hit the wall, I readied myself to attack. "Выйдите! (GET OUT!- sounds like: we-desh-it)" I yelled at him. "I don't want you here and I don't want to talk to you. If I wanted to talk I would have let you in."

"Rose." Dimitri pleaded.

"NO! OUT! I'm sick of this, Dimitri. I keep telling you the truth and you throw me away like yesterday's trash. You say that you love me, but you give your loyalty to _her_. You say you want to be with me, but you stay with _her_. So you know what, I give up. You believe whatever the hell you want, but at least I told you the truth! If you want the truth again, go see Lissa! Wait- no, she won't tell you because she wants you to know she was the one who saved you. MY BAD! NOW LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU!" I was on the edge of screaming at him.

He flinched at my last part where I lied. I wanted him. I wanted to hold him, kiss him and love him forever, but he made it so damn hard to do that when he gives all his loyalty to that dumb, twisted, psycho bitch. He took a step back, making it to where we were two feet apart.

"Rose, I'm sorry-" It was the first time he came forth with an apology. I didn't miss it, and I didn't want it.

"No you're not story," I said, speaking in my native tongue. "You use to be so trusting to me, and when you changed back you wanted nothing to do with me and everything to do with her. She liked the power she had over you, and she sat and watched as our relationship went down the drain. And worst of all, you let her. I fought every step of the way and you just helped her out like giving Soroman hints on where The Ring was! You didn't care. I wanted to help you, to be there for you, but you kept pushing me away. And when I attempted to tell you the truth, you push me into a wall and tell me to shut up and admit the truth! I did admit the truth-"

"I know."

I was huffing in anger.

I sighed. "Выйдите (Get out.) I am tired of hearing lies today."I said in Russian.

He didn't. He walked over to my bed and sat down. Does he not listen to me? I said out! Anger still boiled inside of me at the fact that he still held Lissa above me and that he believed her over me.

"I did go to Lissa today after Yeva told me everything."

"I said out, Dimitri."

He looked at me as if he didn't hear me and continued on with his story. "Babushka loves you very much, and is proud of you. She gave me the summary of what you did for me and what you went through. I wanted the whole story, so I went to Lissa and asked. She was timid at first to tell me."

I snorted. "Сука принцессы (Princess bitch- Sounds like: suka-un princess-ay)" I said in disgust. "Why?"

He looked at me in regret. "She thought that if I stayed, so would you."

I gave a hard chuckle. "In other words she thought that if she had you wrapped around her princess fingers and didn't want to leave her, then I wouldn't either, knowing that you were there."

His lips turned into a thin line and nodded. I guess he didn't appreciate me slamming the princess bitch. Whooped fucking do; I could care less about her.

"She's your best friend, Rose." Dimitri said, reading my mind.

"After what she did to us?" I shook my head robustly. "Absolutely not. I can't look at her the same anymore. I look at her and I see just another stuck up rich royal." I said again in Russian. "what did she tell you?"

"The truth."

_Right,_ I though as I rolled my eyes.

"Eddie was there to confirm the truth…well, as much as he could of it."

I looked at him then. Bringing Eddie into this made me think that maybe she did tell the truth. Then again, once a backstabber, always a backstabber.

I eyes Dimitri. "What she say?"

When his eyes met mine, I could see that he was touched by everything I did. I could clearly see that he was proud of me and so very thankful of what I did. His eyes smoothed over in awe and vanity. "Tarasova, the digging and the sacrificing you did. You broke Victor Dashkov," he said the name with complete disgust and amazement at the same time, "because that was the only way you were able to get the information you needed. There was no other exchange but that. You took the gamble and it paid off."

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "It appears she told you most of it."

He shook his head, seeming bold. "She told me all of it."

This time, I believed it, but I was still hurt. "Get out." I said gently, turning to the window and looking outside.

He got off the bed and came to me. He put his hand on my right shoulder, and I shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I should have believed you."

"Why didn't you?" I asked as I turned around. "Because you not believing me made me feel worthless and disgusting. It made me feel unimportant and unworthy. All I wanted was to have you back and help you! It made me question whether or not that you believed me when I said that I still loved you.

"But I want to know why you stopped trusting me and trusted her."

"I have always trusted you; then and now." He said gently, but there was a note to his voice that was strong and said that he told no lie.

"Could fool me." I walked passed him. "If you won't leave then I will." I picked up my gun without stopping and put it into my holster.

"What can I do to tell you I am telling the truth?"

I didn't look back, but when I spoke, I spoke in Russian. "You don't have to. I do believe you, but I know where your loyalty lies and I know who you would rather be with."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked, and his tone sounded annoyed.

"It means you put her first above anything and anyone else."

"они прибывают сначала (They come first-enya-waprevous-nachowa)." He said in English.

"Это казалось бы так (It would seem so- Sounds like: eta-walcolus what-ock)." I commented back in Russian

"I love you." He said in English.

I looked back at him and pressed my lips into a thin line. His hair was the same and it framed his face making him look very beautiful and like a knight. His posture was tense as if he was readying himself for a blow to any place on his body.

"You do." I said in Russian, not doubting that. I decided that I would talk in Russian for the rest of this conversation.

"Но? (But?- sounds like: nouh or 'no' with a French accent)"

"But not enough."

"Not enough for what?"

I laughed inside. Poor guy doesn't even have a clue. "We can't be together."

He had on a devastating look like I just slapped him across the face for no reason. "What? I thought the whole reason you saved me was because you wanted us to be together."

I nodded. "I did."

"Rose," he pleaded in a voice that almost made me cave in, "don't do this. Please." His voice killed me, and I wanted to give in.

"I can't Dimitri."

"But I know the truth now! You are blaming me for not knowing the truth?"

"I was, but not anymore." I answered truthfully. It was because he chose Lissa over me.

"Then why?"

"You're smart. Figure it out."

With strigoi speed, he came up to me. "I love you." He said strongly and before I could say a word, his lips were crushing mine and his hands were on my hips, bringing me closer to him.

**MMM! So how did I do? What do you think Rose will do? Should she continue kissing Dimitri? Or hit him and say screw off? What do you think Dimitri deserves? Do you think Rose should make up with Lissa? What about Tamara- do you think she will listen to Rose and stay with the gang? What do you think will happen with Abe and Janine? Most importantly, who do you think is watching her?**


	30. Chapter 30

**I got a lot of reviews wondering what Dimitri did when he went to see Lissa. That got me thinking, and I decided, "what the hell! I'll do a chapter of it." I will let you know when it goes back to Rose's POV. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I recieved reviews from people who haden't reviewed before, but is reading my story. Thank you. I like to know who is reading my story- as a writer, it makes me smile and touches my heart when you tell me what you think. I like having input from everyone, so thank you everyone who reviewd. keep reviewing. **

**I especially need your review on what Rose should say to Dimitri at the end of this chapter. I need help. **

***Flashback- Dimitri's POV* **

I left the apartment building with knowledge of what Rose had done to get me back. Yeva sure left me with a new perspective. At first, my destination when I left Yeva was to find Rose and apologize. But I needed to know exactly why the princess didn't want me to know why Rose was the one who did practically everything, while she did the major important last piece and got all the glory and didn't tell me what Rose did.

I knew Rose was right, but she was furious with Lissa. I don't blame her. I thought Rose would have strangled Lissa by now, but she has truly changed. Her strength and wisdom has become stronger, and I felt an urge of pride. I was awed when we first met by her determination to protect the princess, and now she has become even more protective of more people for all the right reasons. She is mine…or will be when I fix this mess that I had created. I had to fix it. f

Rose was always the heart and strength of a lion; just like her saying on her sword. It reminded me so much of her. She was loving, and caring- the only one who has seen the good in me, along with my weakness. She has seen me as a strigoi and still loved me after all the horrible things I have done, both to her and complete strangers. Yet, even after seeing me like that, she still wanted me more than anything.

She is right when I said that I viewed Lissa as my savior and Goddess. But what Rose doesn't understand is the feeling of that power healing both your body and soul. It is like anything I could have imagined. The warmth of healing from the magic was like God placing his hands on me and healing a very bad disease- like dementia. It was a true miracle, and I will never forget that night when I was saved, and when I tried to kill Rose. She would have killed me though, because she was just that good and she was on the right moral side.

I walked up to Lissa's house and knocked on the door. I was angry at her, very angry.

_I controlled it, Dimitri. _I thought, with my hands clenched into fists at my side._ She is a moroi. They are easily frightened. If you want the truth, you are going to have to come forward with a calm approach._ I was also afraid that she wouldn't talk to me or tell me the truth in my angry state. As I waited, I noticed the door had beat marks on it. Maybe it was from Rose's hand? She and I had similar feelings right about now.

"Go away!" Christian yelled in frustration. If I didn't know him as well as I did now, I would have written it off as angry. I knew something was going down. I wanted to stay out of it, but I wanted answers now. I wanted to fix things _now_.

Christian yelling at me wasn't the warm welcome I had anticipated, but okay. Feeling bold, I knocked again. "It's Dimitri." I said. My tone was full of authority. I quickly slipped on my guardian mask, needing to hide my angry expression. I wanted to run through the door and demand an explanation from Princess Vasilisa, why she didn't tell me the truth. Most importantly, why she watched Rose and I's relationship go down the gutter. I had to know why. There had to be some kind of logical explanation. Lissa was good, she wouldn't do anything bad if she didn't have to.

The door opened to reveal Christian, and he looked irritated, but I knew he was trying to lighten himself up to a friendlier face for me. His crystal blue eyes shinned like diamonds, but today they were clouded over, making them look unusually dark and angry; like a storm over an ocean. His black, shaggy hair was hanging down in his face, but not in his eyes.

"I would leave while you have the chance, Belikov." Christian advised with a grimace. "Rose just left ten minutes ago, and I think their friendship is over." Christian shook his head sadly and moved aside. "You are welcome to come in though."

I nodded with a grimace and stepped in and he closed the door behind me. "What was Rose doing here?" It was a dumb question on my part, because I already had a hunch- she wanted to yell at Lissa. That was Rose though, setting things straight no matter the cost to her or anyone else.

"Well, for starters, she was angry when she got here, but when she started talking to Lissa she was furious. I have never seen her so angry about anything in all my years of knowing her. She never laid a finger on her though. After what I heard from the their conversation though, I would have beaten any of my friends up until they were in the ICU **(A/N: ****I****ntensive ****C****are ****U****nit- hospital)**."

"What were they talking about?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Like you don't know, man. What did you do to piss Rose off so badly?"

I shook my head. "Saying stuff that I didn't know was a lie." We walked into the living room and he sat down on the couch and I sat down on the recliner. The brown leather was cold at first, but quickly warmed up from my body heat.

He sighed in frustration. "God I hate drama." He raised his right hand and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, while looking at the TV, which was turned up halfway (and it was pretty loud). "This is exactly why I avoided people when I was in the Academy." He sighed again and we sat in silene for a moment until he looked at me. "Just hurry up and resolve it and make everyone happy again, okay? Gez, this is so freaking idiotic. Get it over with." Christian complained.

I nodded. "I came here for the truth over what happened. Rose was not at all happy with me and my views of what happened. She said that I had it wrong, that she was the one who saved me."

"She did!" Christian said, and he looked angry that I thought otherwise.

I was shocked that he was defending Rose, but I nodded. "I know now that she was the one. All this time I thought it was the Princess."

"I know. I asked Lissa when she was going to tell you that it was actually Rose who had saved you. She replied to me and said that she already did. I shrugged it off, thinking that you were too ashamed to acknowledge Rose."

I cringed inside. Does he know what I did to Rose in Siberia? God I hoped not. Rose had the right to tell anyone what I did and I'm not going to stop her, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Lissa is upstairs in her room, crying."

"She locked the door?"

"No. I know she wants me to come and comfort her, but I am staying out of this mess. It's a triangle already, I don't want to make a square."

I nodded in understanding.

"Thank-"

There was a knock on the door and Christian got up with annoyed growl. I hid my amused smile. He reminded me of Rose with his short temper and quick smartass retorts. They could be half-siblings. Within moments he returned with Guardian Castile, Rose's friend. I gave him a smile and he nodded back with a wave of his hand.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?"

"Take a wild guess." Christian said loudly, letting out his frustration.

Just then we all heard a hard sob come from a near by room.

Castile sighed, and realization lit his face. "The girls got into it."

Christian rolled his eyes. "I hate drama."

Castile sat down on a black padded stool with silver legs that was by the window. From where the three of us sat, we made a triangle, and could see each other perfectly. He crossed his arms over his chest and had a peaceful and thoughtful expression on his face. "I can remember the good old times when there was just Rose, Mason and I. Hardly any drama with us three. Well, except getting into trouble and getting detentions."

Mason. My heart went out to them. Losing a colleague and a friend like that is hard. It was harder on Rose, seeing on how she watched it happen. I shivered at the memory of seeing her haunted expression when me and the rest of St. Vladimir's school guardians came into the house to rescue her. We found that she didn't need to be rescued, just needed to be taken care of and held gently in someone who cares for her arms- my arms. I wanted to hold her tight and protect her from anything that threatened to harm her.

When I saw her face, I wanted to weep and make it all better for her- erase the past. She was too young, too fragile for that to happen to her. But it did, and she dealt with it. As time went on, she got better, but that look of lose remained in her heart and face. Anyone who knew her could see it.

Christian smiled. "Rose was the mastermind behind all of your crazy ass stunts."

That got a wide smile from Castile. "She was a wild thing, let me tell you." I can only imagine how wild she was. She was a handful when I was her mentor and her lover; I can only imagine what she was like just being a close friend of hers.

Christen shook his head. "No need. I have seen it."

I cleared my throat. "I'm going to see Lissa."

They frowned at me. "What exactly is going on?" Castile asked, his brows forming a V.

Christian looked at him and explained. "Rose bitched Liss out for not telling Dimitri the truth."

"About what?"

"Saving me." I said. I didn't want to be in this conversation, but it was necessary. Maybe Eddie could help me.

"Rose was the one who saved you. Lissa did the only thing she could do, even though she went against Rose's wishes."

"Which was what?" I asked.

"Stake you."

I kept quiet. She didn't want to risk Lissa's life. Rose would risk her own life for me, but she would never risk the life of an innocent person-dhampire or not.

"I will come with you. I have a feeling she is going to tell you everything." I nodded and we walked up stairs and to the door where we heard the sobs the loudest.

I knocked. "It's Dimitri." I said softly. I had to remind myself that I had to be gentle with her for now. I can be mad at her later, I just need to get my ass through the door.

She didn't answer and I opened the door. She was lying down on the bed, and I could see that she had been crying for a while, due to the amount of tears on the pillowcase. She didn't look up at my entrance. I saw a wooden chair by her bed and I sat down on it, looking at her.

"Lissa?" I asked. My voice was gentle, but my feelings were anything but. I didn't want to hit her; never thought about hitting a female (strigoi don't count), but I wanted to yell at her.

"Rose is so cruel!" she said with venum.

I suppressed a growl. "Why do you say that?" My voice had a hard edge to it, but it managed to sound somewhat gentle.

"She left me. AGAIN!" My patience and my kind masquerade were wearing thin. I was in no mood to play any silly princess games. I wanted the truth!

A snort came from the doorway. I looked over to see Christian. "Rose never left you. She has always been there for you when you needed her."

"Not when you dumped me she wasn't."

"I mean with danger Lissa. And Rose had to go to Russia. You know why."

"She didn't _have_ to go! She could have stayed here with me!"

I could see Rose slapping her for saying that; either that or yelling and glaring at her.

"What did Rose do to save me?" I said, and just like that my voice was angry. She looked at me in surprise.

"You know."

"I want to hear it from you Princess. What did Rose do for me? You said you saved me, but what did she do?"

"What does it matter?" she said bitterly.

"Tell him." Castile interjected with a voice that said he was not to be questioned. "Rose did everything and you are taking all the credit!" Castile seemed upset about this.

Lissa gave Castile a hard look, and then turned to me.

"I want no lies." I said with steel in my voice.

I could see her visibly swallow, then nod.

"When Rose was in Russia, on her way home, she found out about a man named Robert Deru. Her father knew him through the Daskov's. It turned out that Robert is Victor's half-brother, and they are pretty close. Abe tried to get Robert's location of off Victor, but he refused. Abe bribed him with everything he had, but said that there was nothing anyone could offer him that would make him give in.

"But Rose knew what he wanted-freedom. When she came back from Russia, I made her promise me that the next crazy thing she went to do, she would take me. She reluctantly agreed and when she told me we were breaking Victor out of Tarasova. Long story short, we had to track down where it was, because we found out that the location doesn't stay in one place very long. We needed to get a map of its vicinity and figure out a plan to get in and out of the prison. And by 'we', I mean, Rose, Eddie and myself.

"Rose came up with the idea of me charming silver jewelry so that we can hide our appearance. I made us look human to dhampires, and made Eddie's face burry, so they wouldn't remember his face. They came up with a plan to enter the building after scouting the area. The next day we entered and Rose took it from there by force and got him out. Of course we got caught and I had to use compulsion to make things go our way…"

She stopped to think, but I didn't want to wait. She looked at me and must have seen my angry face, because she started telling the story again. At this point, I could care less about what she did. I wanted to know what Rose did. She didn't matter all that much anymore. After the fact that she lied to me… No. Rose was right, she is spoiled, but that is just how royals are. I guess they never change.

"We just barely got out. We went to Vegas, which is where Victor said Robert was at. We got Robert and he told us of his tale where he restored a female strigoi by charming a silver stake. Rose smiled, thinking that was it. But it wasn't, little did we know that only a spirit user had to be the one who staked the strigoi."

The princess's face turned sad. "I have never in my life seen Rose so devastated…well, besides the night of the attack at the Academy when she found out you were gone. I was never really there for her…"

"What else?" I demanded glaring at her.

She looked back at me. "Why did she put you before me?"

"What else did she do Vasilisa Dragomire?" I demanded, trying to put the dangerous tone out of my stern voice. I was getting angrier with her delaying the facts of the story.

"She risked her career for you, Dimitri! Not to mention she risked my life-"

"Only because you made her promised you that she would let you come on her next reckless adventure, so don't even attempt to pin this on her!" I growled at her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I yelled at her, and she cringed back.

"I told you that I-" Her voice sounded small.

"That you staked me, and allowed me to believe that you saved me. And yes, in a huge way, you did. But you should have told me that it was Rose who did all the planning and got everything together. If you were a good friend, you would have mentioned what exactly she sacrificed for me. If you wanted me to recognize Rose, you would have done the honorable thing and made me realize what a fool I was for not seeing what Rose did!

"I did."

"No you didn't. And because of that, the woman that I love may have just walked out on me!" That thought made my heart twist. We have been through so much together. "She was the only one who understood me, the only one who truly loved me. You knew how much Roza loved me, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me how much she loved me when I was restored."

I kept yelling her. She looked at me hurt, but I didn't care. She deserved it! "And to top that all off, I said things to her that I watch hurt and break her heart!" I remembered inside the church, when is said that my love for her had faded, and that I had given up on her. The hurt and disbelief on Roza's face was fresh in my mind. Her shocked and hurt brown eyes had gazed at me, beginning me to tell her that I was lying to her, and to take it back. She tore out of there, faster than I could have imagined before I could have apologized for being so cruel to her.

"Why is it about her?"

I glared at her and she flinched. "Because for once in your life, it isn't about you."

I got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lissa demanded, sounded angry.

I turned around at her, showing her how truly angry I was at her. "I am going to make things right between me and Rose. She deserves happiness. She is the one who puts her life on the line every single day for you. When you guys were at the Academy, she constantly worried about you, but she never once worried about herself. The darkness kept getting stronger and stronger and you never seemed to care! You kept using your magic despite what it did to her."

"What? But she never said anything-"

"Because she was being selfless! She knew exactly how you felt when you used it, and she didn't want to take that away from you." I balled my hands back up into fists at my side. "She is more of a friend to you than you deserve. She gave you everything- she protected you and loved you- and yet you still put yourself first. You never thought about her. You thought about others, but when it came to Rose, you just pushed her off to the side for later. When Mason Ashford had died, were you there for her? Did it ever occur to you what she was going through, especially at the fact that he died right in front of her? Ever thought of that?"

I saw her jaw clench shut tightly and her eyes filled with tears. I shook my head, almost feeling sorry for her.

"She has sacrificed a lot for me, but she has sacrificed everything for you." I said. "And what does she get in return- a broken heart and a broken friendship." I am starting to see why Rose is calling her gang her family. They are always there for her when she needs them.

I shook my head again, this time in disgust. "I'm done with you."

She stood up. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I am going with Rose. I will protect you when you need it, but I want to be with Rose, not you. I love her, and I should have been showing her how much I love her a long time ago. I have been a fool, and it is time to put my foot down and be a man. Dhampires never get a happy ending, but Rose deserves one, and I am going to give her it. I am putting my foot down and being the man that I should be. The man she deserves."

I stared at the princess for a moment. I was grateful that she staked me, but I was disgusted with her because she never had the decency to try and make me recognize what Rose did. Lissa calls herself Rose's best friend, but she doesn't deserve that title anymore. Rose deserves much better than her.

"Dimitri." A male voice said from the door. It wasn't Christian. I turned and saw Eddie. "Princess Vasilisa told you everything that happened, but Rose had a hard time with getting the information on Tarasova. We lost Victor in Vegas and haven't found him yet. We almost got caught breaking him out, but we managed to lose the guardians on the road."

I nodded my thanks. I was still angry, but I appreciated how he stood up to the plate and told me what Lissa left out.

"One more question." I asked. She looked at me in shame. "Why did you hide this from me?"

"Because I wanted you guys to stay with me! I wanted Rose close by. She is the only family I have left, and I wanted her close to me. Then whenever I am in danger, I know that I am safe when she is around."

"And by keeping me by your side, you knew Rose would stay no matter what."

She shook her head. "I know it was selfish, but Rose, besides Christian, is the only family that I got left, and I didn't want to lose her. She almost didn't come back last time, and I wasn't going to let her leave and not come back next time. I knew how much she loved you, I could feel it radiate off of her, and I knew that as long as I had you by my side, she would be too. There would be no leaving me."

"Lissa, if I had left, she wouldn't of came after me. She would have stayed with you regardless."

She nodded. "I know that now, but I was scared she would leave."

There was nothing more to say, so I walked out of the room and then out of the house. I needed to see Rose. Now. It couldn't wait any longer. Rose shouldn't be waiting any longer. She shouldn't have been waiting at all! As far as I am concerned, I should have been in her arms, not Lissa's.

I broke into a run for her hotel. I ran up to her room and knocked on her door. "Rose." I asked.

No answer. I knocked again, and there was no answer. Damn. She wasn't here.

I turned away, but only to run into her father.

"Dimitri, my dear boy! How are you?" He said with a smile on his face.

I forced a friendly smile. "Fine. Have you seen Rose?"

He shook his head? "No, I was just coming to talk to her. I take it she isn't in her room."

I shook my head. "No."

He shrugged. "My daughter is not a sit down girl. She always has to keep busy. How is Vasilisa?"

I clenched my teeth at the mention of her name. "She is upset."

"Why is that?"

"Her lies caught up to her."

"Ah. Sorry to hear that." He said with a slight grimace. "You don't seem too happy with her either."

"I'm not very fond of her at the moment. She needs to learn to stop being so sanctimonious."

"Ah."

"If you see Rose, can you tell her that I am looking for her?"

He nodded. "Of course. You two will work it out. Couples in a serious _commitment_ always work things out." The way he said commitment told me that he was onto me.

"You are okay with that?" I asked, not playing dumb. I knew he saw me in the mall.

He nodded. "Just take care of here. She doesn't need any more trouble in her life. She deserves to be happy."

I smiled at him and turned around and went to look for Rose. I won't stop until I find her. I know she will demand me to leave her, but I won't. Not until she knows for sure that I know the truth, and that I want to be with her. I ran into the mall, thinking she might have decided to go shopping. I went into shoe stores, clothes stores and jewelry stores and looked around for her. What is it with women and jewelry anyway?

**Rose's POV**

I found myself melting into him and quickly returning the kiss, wanting more and more. My fingers were in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He was kissing me with urgency, putting everything he felt into the kiss: love, passion, and determination. _Rose!_ A part of my brain said. _Don't give in! Not now!_ Just a few seconds longer, I argued with myself. _No._

I pulled back and dropped my hands and stepped back out of his old. "No." I said strongly in Russian.

"You want to." He acknowledged in Russian as well, stepping towards me. Hey, that was my line!

I kept stepping back, but walked into the wall. I felt like the pray again and I thrilled me, but to an extent. No! _Stop it! Don't be that way._ I yelled at my body.

"Back off Dimitri." Usually it was me who was coming on sexually. "I mean it. Leave. I don't want you here."

"I have an answer for you."

I narrowed my eyes, but was curious. What answer? I never gave him a question. "What do you mean?"

He stood up tall, making me realize exactly how tall six foot, seven inches really is. He looked me straight in the eyes when he spoke. "I am staying with you, and when you leave, I am leaving with you. I will go anywhere you go."

I glared at him. "I don't need a shadow. I am no moroi. I can take care of myself."

"I want to be with you!"

"And I told you no! I know exactly where your loyalty lies."

"And it is with you."

"No, it's with Princess Vasilisa. Stop lying to me." I didn't realize until now that I was firmly pressed up against the wall, and his body was touching mine.

"Rose please listen!"

"I already did, Dimitri. Get out! Your actions already spoke what I needed to hear. You wanted the princess, so you can have her. I am no sanctioned guardian. I am not going to be protecting the princess when I need to watch my family's backs."

"I know."He said, placing his hand on the side of my neck gently. His middle finger stroked my neck, making me weak in the knees. "I want to be with you, not stay here and protect her."

Anger flashed through me. "So you are going to protect me now, like some kind of damsel in distress?"

"That is not what I meant, Rose."

"That is what it sounded like to me!"

Something flashed in his eyes, it looked like realization and understanding. His lips came down on mine, giving me a soft, sweet, short kiss. When he ended it, he looked me back in the eyes. His eyes were soft and full of love. His hand came up to my cheek. "If I protect you Roza, it's because I am protecting the woman I love, not because I feel as if I owe it to you. A man has the right to protect the woman he loves, even if she is being obstinate and says otherwise."

I smiled at what he said, and my heart just melted when he said that he was just a man, protecting the woman he loves. I didn't doubt that he loved me. My smile quickly faded, though. "But your loyalty-"

"Is with you, and now that I think about it, it has always been with you." He cupped my face. "I will always be here for you. I will never leave your side, and I will always listen to what you think have to say. I will protect you and love you. Never doubt that."

My breath got caught in my throat as he said that, but I quickly regained composure. "And how do you plan on proving this to me?"

He dropped his hands from my face and bent down on one knee, and his hands held a box.

Oh God! I think I was experiencing cardiac arrest.

"Roza," he swallowed, and I knew he was sweating inside. He was putting his heart on the line. He wanted me. "Will you marry me?"

**Did see that coming, did you?**

**Yo-Smiles. DON'T HATE ME! And I had no school today due to that huge storm in the South part of the country- hee hee (United States), so this along with chores around my house was what I did all day. So I was thinking of you! ****what should Rose say?**

**Please review. **


	31. Chapter 31

** Hey everyone. I bet I threw you all off last chapter! Woot woot! Score for me! I wanted to update yesterday, but I got was too tired to keep writing. I cannot stand it when I update such short chapters, so I had to add more on to it. **

**I want to thank Delicious and Loren-Nicole for their support and the two annoymus viewers as well as the rest of you guys who update and tell me what you think. You guys truly have no idea how much it means to me as a writer to have such long and appreciative feeback. I also don't mind constructive criticism. **

I never liked being bribed, and having _Dimitri down on one knee_ with a diamond ring in the palm of his right hand…well, I call _that_ bribery. Seriously, what kind of woman can possibly say no to _him_?

My eyes widened in complete shock! Not just shock, but complete shock.

"Rose," he paused and my eyes flew from the ring to his face. His eyes scanned my face, taking in my expression, and when he spoke, it was gentle and full of love. "I have never loved anyone as much as I do you. There has always been more to you than others realize. You are stubborn, wise, smart, strong, selfless, caring and incredibly beautiful in your heart and soul. Your faith never wavers and it is contagious. You went beyond what anyone would do to save me, and succeeded. The more time I spend with you, the more I want to be with you. I want to be with you, Rose. And if you let me, I swear I will love you for as long as I live. If something happens, I will stand by you, no matter if it is your fault or not. I will be your defender, your protector and your lover. No one will ever love you as much as I do."

I was defiantly experiencing cardiac arrest. My heart was heavy; it felt like it was going to explode with happiness and shock. I never expected Dimitri to purpose to me. I knew we would be together in the future, but to be married?

My breath came shallow, so I stopped breathing and I felt tears brim my eyes. "Dimitri," I paused for a moment and cupped his face in my hands, swallowing back tears before they came out. His eyes never left my gaze and I could see him visibly swallowed. I could see how much he wanted to be with me. It was so obvious. His heart was in his eyes, and I could see his love for me in his eyes.

"You really want me?" My voice felt small, and my throat felt swollen.

He didn't stand up, he stayed on one knee and never moved. Him just staying on one knee told me that he was real, this was real, and that he truly wanted me.

But should I say yes? After everything that he had said to me and doubted about me? Does he deserve me to say yes? He had told me to get lost and had given his loyalty to Lissa. He believed only her instead of the one person he claims to love-me.

The answer was no, not right now. I wanted so much to say yes and run into his arms like I always have, but not now. He finally got the courage to found the truth and got it. He finally gave back his loyalty to me, but that should never had left. If he truly loved me, it wouldn't of left. He claims that it has always been there, but I wasn't so sure.

He needs to prove it to me before I say yes.

"I love you, so much." He gave me one of his rare smiles, which only pierced my heart with what I was about to say. I knew it was a punch in the face, and I couldn't believe I was about to hurt him. I felt horrible and ugly inside, but Dimitri needs to know that I need to have him completely. I need to know for sure that he is with me- no second thoughts. I need to know that he will always trust me, no matter what.

Most importantly, he has to learn that what his actions and words say hurt.

_He's a man Rose._ I told myself. _Get it over with. Rip it off like a band-aid._

So I continued without any pauses. "We have been through a lot, and I want to be with you, but" when is said that last word, his face fell and I could feel my heart crack, "I don't know if you truly trust me. I know you that you are aware that I was the one who saved you, but how do I know that you won't run to Lissa? It's like she brainwashed you, because you never trusted me. And that hurt so much."

He stood up with a hurt expression, and I have never seen hurt on Dimitri's face. I have seen joy, awe, rueful, love and anger on his face, but never have I seen hurt. And it killed me.

"I love you, Dimitri, but before I give you an answer I need to be positive a few things first. I need to know that you trust me, and that I can trust you."

He gazed at me and nodded. He turned and as he turned, my heart became heavy with guilt- so heavy it was like someone poured 100 gallons of cement in it.

"Dimitri!" I yelled after him. My voice sounded desperate and rueful.

He was walking through the door when I called. He turned is whole body to face me, giving me his undivided attention; his eyes had on an intense determination look, and that look excited me and brought hope that he wasn't going to run off any times soon. "I will prove it Roza. I want to be with you. And if it takes time for you to see that I trust you and that you can trust me, then I will wait."

"Dimka?"

Tahsa. I thought acidly. I wanted to set her on fire for just interrupting a semi beautiful moment. That ugly green monster called Jealousy came back, and it came back strong like a cancer cell. I wanted to rip her hair out piece by piece, yank her teeth out, tooth by tooth. I hated it when she was making moves on my man, and right now with her knowing that Dimitri is _mine_…. Uh, I so hate her.

To top that all off, she was dressed to seduce. She had on a knee-length satin blue dress, that makes her eyes pop. The dress was a very low V; her hair was up in a messy, yet sexy, bun that had glitter and diamond clips in her hair. Was there a royal party going on earlier?

Dimitri's eyes were still on me, but he spoke to her. "Yeah, I was just leaving."

I flinched. What the fuck does that mean? Were they planning on going out for fucking lunch? Dimitri never took me out for lunch just for the hell of it!

Tasha came into sight and the moment I saw her, my death glare slipped into place. Dimitri looked at me in surprise and then shook his head. I must have looked like that very pissed off seventeen year old girl that he met two years ago. I wouldn't be surprised, because I suddenly felt seventeen again.

"I will see you later, Rose." Dimitri said in English.

"Никакое дерьмо! (No shit- sounds like: neco cazermo (roll the 'r')" I said in Russian, "we have a lot to talk about."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "You clearly have the wrong idea. Tasha and I will explain everything later, right now we need to be setting things up for the attack."

And just like that, my jealousy was forgotten as I remembered that hundreds of lives were at stakes.

"Are they putting up the C4 as I suggested?" I asked in English.

Tasha snorted. "That shits expensive. No one will be using that."

I turned my full force death glare on her and she stepped back and hid behind Dimitri. I snorted inside, typical moroi- hide behind a dhampire.

"No one asked a moroi's opinion." I spat the word moroi like it was a swear word and Tasha had the guts to glare at me. The bitch will learn to have a neutral face on around me. I was beginning to realize that I might have something against the moroi. Oh, that's right I do, because of the age law. Now I remember!

"Rose." Dimitri said in warning tone.

"Don't Rose me, Dimitri Belikov!" I said in Russian. "You know it's true. They have no idea what is at stake here. My family, their families, and most importantly innocent lives! If they didn't get the C4, then they better have come up with a damn good plan, because if they didn't I am out of here." When I said that, Dimitri's eyes widened slightly in shock. And yeah, I was shocked that I said that too.

And okay, that was a bit extreme. I wouldn't turn by backs on them, but they were attempting suicide by not having the most extreme amount of protection! If they think that there will only be a couple strigoi, they are horribly mistaken.

That was it for coolness. I practically ran Tasha over on my way out of the door in fury. As I walked away, I barely caught what Tasha said to Dimitri. "What is that girl going to do now?" If I wasn't mistaken, I swore there was a smile to her tone; a smile of admiration.

I ran to the guardian building that was halfway across Court. I needed to get a closer hotel room.

"Rose, what is going on?" Gabe said. I was startled to see him. I didn't even know he was around me.  
"идиоты (Morons- sounds like: isyol-tay " I yelled in Russian. "The guardians are outnumbered and are not willing to think of using force. We will die if we don't have the proper force." Gabe quickly caught on to what I meant.

"Don't worry сестра (sister), we will get it." I turned and looked into his brown eyes, and they were a balm for me. It made me feel as if everything will turn out okay, but in order to do that, I need to take action…or someone else does.

I sighed. "We just need to get this straightened out. I thought they would have had this already taken care of."

He regarded me with surprise. "Guardians are fast Rose, but not that fast."

"Then I guess they need to pick up the pace! Strigoi are smart too, that is what everyone doesn't recognize. Sometimes we forget that they were once normal and smart. We forget that they carry those traits when they awakened. For god sakes, people need to listen and stop screwing around! " I growled.

"Dimitri." He guessed, being germane.

"He is not relevant right now."

"I am your brother, Rose. He lays one finger on you-"

I had a smile on my face. "No. Dimitri would never hit me…well, that is when it came to his personal life. Training is another thing." And it was.

He nodded, agreeing with me. "We will talk about this later."He had on his guardian face that he was so good at.

"Agreed, right now we need to get the others and prepare for a fight with the Council."

He nodded again. "Yes, they have gone too far this time. First the Decree, and now this," Gabe shook his head. "What are we to do when the decision is final and they do not take immidate force as you had strongly recommended?"

I wanted to stop walking and look at him, but I couldn't. Time was short and we needed to get their fast. Instead, I settled with turning my head and looking at Gabe while we practically ran to the building.

"It depends on what you guys want to do."

He looked back at me and his brown eyes showed understanding, but they were curious as well. "What do you think we should do?"

With my next answer, I hated myself, but I couldn't lose them. "We run."

He was the one who stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me as if I had three eyes and legs. "What? You want to abandon these people?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why do you want us to run? If it is so bad, then we need to stay, Rose. We have to help those in need. Lissa would be in great need, so would the Queen along with many innocent moroi families. I don't want innocent children to feel unprotected."

I looked away from Gabe. "I don't know what we will do Gabe, but I will will make sure that you guys are safe. I won't let my family die because of some ignorant and selfish dhampire. You guys come first to me, and by God, I will protect you guys. You are all I have and I am going to protect you and the rest of the gang." I started walking again towards the building. We have to get here quickly. Time is critical now. The longer the wait, the more vulnerable we are to the strigoi who could attack at any time.

I couldn't completely understand what Gabe's facial expression was. He looked awed, touched, understanding, but what really caught my attention was disappointment. "Rose, we are all untied under one thing, remember: protect the moroi and those in need. Remember that girl, Rose. She was the one who held the power. Don't tell me you are losing sight of that because of your feelings."

"Our feelings are important too."

Out of the corner of my eye, Gabe's face softened a little bit. "I love you to Rose."

I felt the corners of my lips tug into an-almost-smile. The building wasn't any different than any other building in court. It had stones on the siding and a grand entrance door that looked like some seriously expensive wood. We stepped up onto the white cream marble steps and floor. I was just about to open the door when someone yelled out my name.

"Hathaway!" Hans called my name a hundred yards away. It is good to hear that some things never change…even though he was talking to me with respect yesterday. Hans had workout clothes on, not to mention that he was sweating. A lot. What was the guy doing?

With let go of the door handle and turned to face Hans. "Yes." I acknowledge that I existed.

"Did you hear the news?" He came up to us then.

I looked at Gabe and he had on a very confused face. I translated.

"Your boy doesn't speak English?" Hans asked in a disapproving voice.

I shook my head. "Mind speaking in Russian?"

He shook his head and told Gabe what he was telling me, even though there was no need. Gabe nodded.

"What is the verdict?"

Hans clenched his teeth together and balled is hands into fists at his side. "They decided to just make the Court go down into lockdown."

I threw my hands up and looked at Gabe. "This is what I was talking about!"

"Rose…it gets worse."

I scowled. "I bet. What else is it?"

"They decided that they should put up wards around every building."

I looked at him in horror. Excuse me! "Are they fucking crazy!" I looked at Hans, and be seemed just as pissed off about this as I was. "They are sitting ducks!" I looked at Gabe and he looked shocked.

"Who decided this?"

"I will tell you this, it wasn't the Guardian Council."

I was confused and some of the anger I felt turned into fear. "Then who was it? If it wasn't the guardians, then who could have passed this?" Because I needed to kick whoever's ass that passed this stupid thing.

"I have no clue, but my guess, it was the moroi."

I doubted that. "I don't think so. Guardians are the experienced ones, and the moroi would never be involved in this kind of propagation."

"Rose…" Gabe said tentatively, drawing my attention. I looked at him, and he seemed reluctant and unsure. "I have a hunch, but I don't think you or anyone will really believe it."

"Just lay it out on the table, son. We don't have much time or theories."

Gabe looked at me for permission. I shrugged and he straightened out his spin.

"Humans and strigoi could have found out about spirit. The humans worship strigoi and would do anything they asked. They must have found a spirit user and compelled or threatened them and had them charm something so that the humans or strigoi can come Court and make the guardian council make the verdict what they wanted."

When Gabe was finished, I felt sick. Could it be true? Could that explain why the council said that with no objections? I was sure that the council was smarter than that. To go down into lockdown when there is war upon us is absolutely suicide.

Could it also explain why I keep having the feeling that someone was watching me? But how could it? When my training session was over with, I saw no one, yet I felt their gaze on me.

Hans looked at me. "You're taking his word seriously?"

I looked at Hans hard, showing him that I am serious. "Yes, and so should you. Gabe never jokes when it comes to someone's safety. He is a very good observer and thinks several motives and thinks of ways that they could have accomplished this."

I could see Hans not really wanting to take what Gabe said for granted, but as a guardian, he has to.

"Rose!" Denis shouted from the door. Denis looked irritated. "I take it you heard." Denis said in Russian.

I gave him one hard nod. "Gabe and I just found out. We were just going over on how this could have happened."

"Come in. We don't need everyone to hear this."

"Rose."Adrain called out. UH! Am I on America's most wanted or something?

I turned around with a huge scowel on my face to see Dimitri, Tasha, Christain, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, and Mia.

Adrian frowned. "I take it you heard about the verdict too."

I practically growled. "сын сук! (Son of a bitches!) Are they fucking crazy!" I then switched to English. "You bet your ass I heard about it!" I snapped. "Who the hell passed this?"

"We don't know, but we will find out."

I turned on my heels. I was done talking and I needed to take action. The more time that waited, the more the strigoi had the advantage. I wasn't going to give them that opertunity.

"She is pissed." I heard Eddie whisper. Damn right I am pissed about this. No way am I going to put my family on the line for some stupid operation that will go wrong.

I walked inside and went straight to the front desk.

The woman there was a dhampire, no surprise. She was blond with brown eyes. She smiled at me, but when she saw my furious face, she had trouble staying where she was.

"Hello guardian Hatha-"

"Gideon, now." That was all I could say, and I barked it at her. Gabe put his hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed slightly, but I was still tense and will be until I had this mess all straightened out.

She nodded, not phoned his office. "There is someone here who would like to speak to you." She paused. "No, and I would take this into your office sir, I wouldn't come out here." Another pause. "Yes." Another. "Of course I will hold your calls." Pause. "I will send her in." And she hug up.

"Does he know who is here?"

She nodded. "He was hoping you would stop by. If you weren't, he was going to come to you."

Okay. I just realized that I was blaming this mess on him, which was stupid. Gideon isn't the president of the Guardian Council. He had a strong voice, but he wasn't that strong. Maybe he had an idea who did this.

"Gabe, come with me."

"we want to come too."

"I am sorry, but Guardian Kingston will only see Rose."

"Then he will see Gabe and Denis as well. Denis is my beta and Gabe is my associate."

Before she could say anything else, Gabe, Denis and I walked to his office. It wasn't hard to find, he had his name tag on his steal black door. Gabe and Denis walked on the outside, with me in the middle. I felt dangerous again, and I liked it.

I knocked and opened the door, not bothering with waiting for a reply.

Gideon was sitting at his desk. The room was small with light gray carpeting and cherry wood desk. He had a big leather black chair, that had silver metal arms and legs. He had two chairs on the othe side of the desk that were for visitors or clients. On Gideon's desk, was 50" Apple computer- even more amazing, it was a touch! Lucky. He had two 4' by 2" black file cabinets near a big multicolored stained glass window. His hand were folded together and watched us all walk in. He didn't seem one bit supreised that I didn't come alone. I would say he was expecting me to come with someone.

"We have much to talk about, Guardian Hathaway."

I nodded. I was a little bit shocked that he addressed me with my title. The respect that he lost the day I met him was creeping back up.

Denis and I sat down in the chairs that were next to Gideon's desk, while Gabe took a step back and leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"Do you speak Russian, guardian Kingston?"

"No."

I looked at Denis. Denis shook his head. "Bring Dimitri in, Gabril won't understand what will be said. We will tell him later."

"Gabe, go get Dimitri and bring him in here. You stay with the others." Denis said.

Gabe nodded and walked out. Not even a minute later Dimitri came in.

"I'm listening." I said as Dimitri stood beside me. He had on his guardian face, but when he looked down at me I saw that his eyes were kind and forgiving.

He knew why I had done and said the things I did earlier.

It was a good thing his will isn't shaken so easily.

**Please understand why Rose said no to Dimitri. Rose has changed, and she needs to take things more seriously with Dimitri as a lover. She needs to have faith in him, and she lost it when Dimitri stopped trusting her. **

**So, how do you think Dimitri is going to show her that he trusts her? Who do you think made the verdict, or do you think Gabe is right? What about Tasha? Is she out to steal Dimitri? When do you think war will occur? Will they be ready in time?**


	32. Chapter 32

"Guardian Hathaway, it has come to my attention that someone is corrupting the Guardian Council behind my nose." Really? I would never have guessed.

I hid my sarcasm. "Obviously, however, what I am interested in knowing is who is doing this?"

He leaned back into his chair. "I half expected to hear you call me out."

I just stared at him. "That was why I came, but when I heard that you were expecting me, I knew it wasn't you who did it."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"The person responsible wouldn't have waited to see me, he would have came to me. What I want to know is who did this, how the hell he or she did this and why."

The moment I went to business, Gideon's face turned agitated. "I honestly do not know who did this. Every Guardian is very loyal to the council. My best guess is a moroi who wants to turn strigoi."

I never thought of that. It is a very good possibility.

"Speaking of which, my brother Gabril, who was just in here, suggested that it could have been a human. He had thought that the strigoi found a spirit user and forced them to charm objects to make a human look like a moroi or dhampire to get into Court. From there, they could have probably shut the wards down when no one was watching and allowed strigoi to enter in court. The strigoi could have compelled the Council.

"But your theory is something to analyze as well, but first and foremost, we need to say screw the council's decision and go behind their backs and get the C4 or something strong like that to protect court. We cannot allow court to be vulnerable right now. Any other time would be somewhat acceptable, but not now; not when we have war on our doorstep."

All men nodded in agreement.

"There is only one problem, Guardian Hathaway. How do we get the C4 in here?"

I gave him a wicked smile. "Let me handle that, you just order the C4 and bombshells-"

"I don't want to order bombshells, Hathaway. They are expensive"-

"But they are necessary. You will thank me. There are going to be too many strigoi for you to handle, meaning you are going to need help taking them help. And when I mean help, I mean explosive help. You are going to need to take them out fast and hard, because the moroi will be too scared and shocked to run for cover."

"Rose is right." Dimitri chimed in. "During the attack at St. Vladimiri's two years ago, we could have had less casualties if we had explosive power. I'm not saying that explosives should be our newest weapon, but I am saying that we should use it when it is needed, and we are most defiantly going to need it when the attack occurs."

Gideon looked at Dimitri with respect. He nodded and looked back at me. "Alright, but I will order no more than twenty-one thousand."

"How many Guardians are in Court?"

"A little bit over seven thousand."

"Then that means no more than two grenades per person." Yeah, I am defiantly seeking my dad out. "Can you order double the amount?"

"No."

"Think about it, those shells are their lifeline! Give them more chances to save themselves. Please, double it for them. Give them a chance to live, Kingston!"

His face hardened. "I can't. There is only so much influence I have around here, and I am pushing my lips already with the bombshells, but the C4…that just might be my job."

I instantly felt guilty that I was pushing him so hard. He wanted to help people too; I was just too blind to see it. He was putting his career on the line and he did care, but his career will only be minimal damage done to him- he could be put in the slammer and could be charged with high treason and stealing money out of the Council's Treasury.

I would bet my Guardian paycheck that I had on a rueful look. I swallowed. "I'm sorry. I would never ask you to risk -"

He held up one of his hands to stop me from proceeding. His face lost a little bit of that steal. "You have a kind heart, Guardian Hathaway, just as your mother. This is my choice and I am willing to put my career and freedom on the line for the lives of others. It is a noble cause. When I said that I would order no more than twenty-one thousand because it will draw less attention to the Council. They will only thing that it will be the U.S military, not them who ordered it."

"Which will lead to another question for us, where will we hide these weapons?"

Gideon looked thoughtful, but it was Denis who spoke. "Rose should talk to Guardian Castile and see if he can have him buy a couple units from the local Storage Garage and hide them in there for the time being."

"Why Guardian Castile?" Dimitri asked.

"He won't draw so much attention. A moroi will, along with one of Rose's family members will."

"That, along with the C4, should be enough room."

"I believe I should order three pounds of C4."

"That's 1362 grams of C4! Are you planning on flowing up a third of court?" Denis yelled.

I raised my eyebrows, but remained calm. Strangely, I was starting to trust Gideon. "Why so much?"

He was the one that smiled at me. "Future use."

I was afraid to ask what exactly he was going to do with it in the future, so I just went with it.

"We need to get together later after I place my order and figure out where we are going to set the C4.

I nodded, reached over and retrieved a pen from a multicolored glass cup. I scribbled my cell phone number down on his card that was on his desk. "Here is my number. Call me at any time."

He nodded and I got up. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Yes, the Decree."

My face hardened and so did his. I would go as far as to say that his looked dangerous.

"Most definitely, but one problem at a time." I said, and again, that guilty feeling coursed through me. I didn't like the idea of him giving up his career and freedom for the lives of others.

Denis exited the room, along with Dimitri, but he waited in the hall for me. I stood in the doorway, torn between still apologizing to Gideon for being so hard on him, or just leaving things the way they are.

Gideon's face of steal stayed on, but his eyes warmed up a little bit. "Go Hathaway. Everything will be okay."

"But will it be for you?"

"It doesn't matter. Only they do."

I looked at him in the eyes. "No, not always." I turned away from him before he could say anything, and by anything, I mean 'get the hell out!'

When Dimitri and I turned the corner, I almost ran into my mother. Eddie and Abe were on either side of her.

"Well?" My mother demanded, being germane.

"Nice to see you to mother," I turned to Abe and Eddie. "Gideon is going to order twenty-one thousand grenade and three pounds of C4."

"You look worried." Eddie commented.

"There are over seven thousand guardians in Court. Divide twenty-one thousand by seven thousand; that leaves less than two grenades per guardian." I sighed and scratched my head and ran my fingers through my hair in agitation.

"Gideon is doing everything possible that he can, but even so…"

Abe nodded. "It won't be enough. I will see what I can do."

I nodded. "No pleasure, but hurry up. I don't know how much time we have, but I am sure we don't have much."

He nodded and walked off toward the entrance. I looked at Eddie. "See if you can rent two storage units from the local Storage Garage. I will pay you back later and tell you what we are doing with it later."

Eddie nodded and took off the same direction Abe went. I turned to my mother. Before I could speak, she interrupted me.

"We need to talk."

I nodded. "We need to get every guardian ready for battle. The moroi will be sitting ducks unless if the guardians are ready. We will also have to walk the perimeter walls of Court to see where we will put the…stuff."I didn't want to say anymore. We weren't in public, but we weren't in a private place either.

She nodded. "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

I turned towards Dimitri. "We need to spread the word that we are doing more training sessions."

He nodded. "I suggest going to the Queen and having her make an announcement."

I nodded and walked forward to the exit, but before I got there, my gang, Lissa, Adrian, and Mia were waiting in the waiting room.

"Guys," I said in Russian. I felt bad for ignoring Adrian, so I smiled at him and at Mia. "We have a slight problem." I looked at Denis to see if he might have filled them in. He shook his head no. "We need to talk about what was discussed in a more private area."

They all nodded. I turned to Adrian. "It's good to see you again." It came out stiff, but I meant it.

He gave me a wry smile. "Always during bad time though, huh?"

"Not always." I turned to Mia. "We should really see what you have within the next couple of days. When are you free?"

She shrugged. "After lunch?"

I smiled. "Most definitely."

"Rose, I mean it. I want to talk to you." My mother said, and she said it in such an authorative way, that I dropped what Mia and I were talking about to give her my full attention.

I didn't want to give her the time of day to talk to me, but as her daughter, I owed something to her, especially since that scene in the gym…and in the hallway.

I gave her one hard, stiff nod. "When and where?"

"Here and now."

"Can't, I'm busy."

She took my arm and dragged me into a vacant office across the hall. She stood, while she pushed me down into the chair and closed the door.

"Drop the attitude towards me, Rosemarie."

"Sorry, Janine, but I don't take orders from someone I don't' like."

"Well that's too damn bad. I am your mother."

"Yes, and how unfortunate for you," I got up while I said that. "Now, if you will excuse me." We were done, well- I was done with talking to her. If that is all she wanted was to yell at me, well, I gave her it.

She brought her hand sup to my shoulders and pushed me back down. "No, this is not how I wanted to talk to you."

"Then how did you want to talk to me, mother?" I spat the word mother like it was a disgusting word.

She looked at me hurt. "I wanted to apologize for what I said in the gym."

My guardian face was plastered on my face as I looked at her and waiting for her to continue. I decided I would stay and hear her out, thinking that maybe she would say something worth hearing.

"I didn't realize exactly what you were going through; still going through. I meant what I said last year before you took off for your mission for the Queen- I am sorry that I wasn't around for you when you were a kid. Believe me when I said that I wanted to be, but I just couldn't. I didn't have the money to stay and be that kind of mother for you, but I could put you on that right path to being a great guardian. And look at you now, you are great. You are feared by strigoi, and valued by moroi and dhampires.

"I want to be in your life now, Rose. You let Ibrahim into your life, please let me be in your life. I will help in any way that I can. I want to help you deal with the bond, but most of all, I want to get to know you."

It was quiet a speech for Janine Hathaway, and probably the best, and only, apology that I have ever gotten from her.

I realized that I needed to apologize for my faults. This is going to taste like vinegar. "And I'm sorry," yup, most definitely tastes like vinegar, "for being so closed off and rotten towards you." That was it. If she thought that I was going to give her as good of an apology as she gave me, she was dreaming.

Fortunately, she seemed happy with what I said. She nodded, and being the unemotional Janine Hathaway, walked out the door. My mother was never the loving or affectionate type, so you can't expect her to give you a hug or a kiss of the forehead- but still, it stung that she never accepted me in her life with open arms.

I got up as well and walked out the door. I was slightly happy that my mother wanted in, but was also still a little bit hurt that she wanted to be in my life after I died and nearly died again. I pushed those feelings aside and decided to get back to business.

Dimitri was waiting for me. "Where is Gabe?" I asked in Russian.

"He went to tell the others." He came up beside me and grabbed my hand. My mother looked down at the connection with a grimace, but didn't say anything, which was smart on her part; I would have laid into her.

We headed outside. "We need to tell my mother what we discussed with Guardian Kingston in private."

Dimitri and my mother nodded. "My room seems like the safest place to talk."

"Go to Adrian's. His is just a few miles down from here."

I nodded. When we arrived at Adrian's room, I knocked and he answered.

"Little dhampire, what a pleasure." Adrian's hair was messy and was wearing an Areo white T-shirt with dark blue lettering and Abercrombie and Fitch sweat pants.

"Can't say it really is. I'm here on business and I was wondering if we can use your place as a private area to talk?"

He stepped aside. "Anything else, my little dhampire?"

"Yeah, give me a hug." I smiled and he smiled back at me little bit stunned that I said that. And yeah, I was stunned too. He stepped over and gave me a hug out in the hallway. He pulled back and went inside, waited for us to enter and shut the door behind us. We walked over to Adrian's living room and sat down.

He had an expensive glass table in the middle, with white plush carpet and white leather seats. Next to the couches, are dark oak tables with white Tiffany lamps, which had black outlines on the lamps. His place smelled of lilies. I sat down on the love seat and Adrian sat next to me, smiling. Dimitri and my mother sat beside each other, watching and waiting for me to start talking.

I started talking immediately. "Guardian Kingston is doing all he can to give every guardian at least two grenades, but even he has his limits. He is sending out an order for C4 shortly."

"How much?"

"1362 grams."

"You mean three pounds! But that can-"

"He is storing some of it for future use as well, but I have a feeling we are going to use all of it. The walls are thick here, and C4 is explosive, but every explosive has its limits."I actually didn't think of that until now. Courts walls have got to be at least three feet in width, and over ten feet in length long of stone and concrete.

"I don't think you know how strong C4 is, Rose." Dimitri commented.

"Go on Youtube, little dhampire. They have everything on action. Thank god for morons and idiots!"

I shook my head, but it was Dimitri who spoke. "Don't underestimate Guardian Kingston. He may be old Rose, but he still is your superior, all of our superior."

I nodded. "I know that, Comrade. His gray hair and old age is enough to tell me that. What we need to do now is walk the wall of Court to find several spots in the wall to place the bombs."

My mother nodded. "But we should be unobtrusive."

I smiled at Dimitri, and he smiled back, knowing very well what I was thinking. But I spoke. "Just two lovers taking a long walk to sort out their problems." We had problems to work out, and I wouldn't be Rose Hathaway if I didn't work two problems out at once- Dimitri and the safety of the moroi.

"Just walking hand-in-hand," _a few stolen kisses,_ his eyes silently added to me. I smiled shyly at Dimitri's words.

"Mother, you should get Abe, and do the same-a lover's walk." I suggested.

My mother looked at me for a minute, probably seeing my real intentions- to see them happy. "Of course." Her voice hinted in a small smile. "How many grenades is he ordering?"

"He told me twenty-one thousand, but he is trying to see if he can get more somehow. He is pushing his luck already." I just hope he is careful and doesn't get caught.

"That won't be enough for everyone to get two. Some will, but not everyone."

I nodded. "We know that, which is why he is trying to get more, but he can only get so much without attracting so much attention…"

"Rose." Dimitri said in warning, telling me to tell her the truth.

I grimaced, but didn't look away from Janine. I sighed. "Which is where I come in. I, uh…told him that I would take care of it, which I will." I gave her a wicked smile. "I never got caught breaking into a high securitized building." I shrugged, not elaborating on what kind of building. "I never got caught sneaking alcohol," my mother's eyes narrowed at me, "into my dorm; I don't think I will get caught sneaking in explosives into a garage."

"What! Rosemarie!" My mother exclaimed about the drinking.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on mom, it's not like you didn't drink when you were a teenager."

My mother didn't say a word. I knew she was a partier just like me. I stood up. "I'm going to change into comfortable clothes before we start. Meet you in thirty minutes at my hotel's lobby?" And when I mean comfortable, I mean something sexy. Why not drive Dimitri crazy in the process?

She nodded.

I went to the door, and Dimitri followed me. I stopped at the door and looked at Adrian and smiled. "I miss you."

He gave me a half a smile. "I know, I can see it." He quickly added. "And I know how much it annoys you when I look into you aura." He laughed. "But I'm not going to stop."

I shrugged. "You wouldn't be you if you stopped being annoying."

I walked out before I could hear him snort. I started walking down the hallway when an arm came out and touched my bicep. I stopped, lost in the feel of his hands. His fingers trailed down my arm slowly, and entangled his fingers with mine and lead me to my room. He opened my door for me and we walked in.

"What is it exactly that you are looking for?" he asked as he approached me and pulled me into him. I reached up and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. I mentally sighed at the closeness- and was suddenly turned on. Oh, how I loved him! Does he know how much it hurt me to reject him? Well, I didn't say no, but I didn't give him a straight yes either.

"I'm just looking for good places where Guardians won't see the bombs. I mean, we can have Lissa charm the bombs and make them camouflage, but how long will that last? Besides," my mood darkened, "I'm not really on speaking terms with her right now, and I am not sure how good Adrian is at charming things like that." Not to mention that the object has to be silver…

"I've noticed." His hands, that were on my waist, rubbed up and down my sides in aphrodisiac. "But she is your best friend, Roza; make things right."

I snorted, suddenly turned off. "It's not my turn to make things right, Comrade. She is the one that should be making things up." Groveling at my feet.

He lifted an eyebrow at me. "I know you miss her."

"Doesn't change anything." I was adamant. I can't just forgive her if she doesn't apologize to me. It is a big deal for me…she can't be selfish like this anymore. I meant it when I said that I won't die because of cowards, and when I say cowards and that mean anyone, Lissa included.

"Roza, just talk to her; you owe her and yourself that much."

I dropped my hands from his neck and tried to step away, but his hold was strong, and I didn't fight it.

"Dimitri, she can come to me. I'm not going to give her the easy way out this time. I love her, but if she loves me, she will come to me."

He nodded. "Just be open to her when she comes. You promise?"

I sighed and nodded. "Now, let me get dressed."

His hands traveled down my waste and cupped my ass. "Right after this." He kissed me, and it wasn't a short, sweet kiss. It was long and very, very passionate. I kissed him back with just as much, but I laid back, wanting to enjoy what he was giving me. My arms went up to his neck and pulled him closer to me.

My hands soon traveled down to his chest, while my lips left his and traveled down to his neck, all the while leaving a trail of kisses. He moaned.

I stepped away, not wanting to go too far right now. Dimitri placed a kiss near my ear, then his lips stayed there for a moment. In a low voice that made me shiver, he said "I love you." His voice was deep and it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"I love you." I said, my voice as low as his, near his ear as well.

He stepped away from me and sat on my bed. I turned away from him and rummage through my closet- the hotel had a nice walk-in closet. I found the perfect dress. I think Dimitri is going to have a hard time staying away from me…or keeping his eyes off me.

I smiled.

Just what I need; I need him around longer than forever.

**Please Review. I want to thank everyone again for reviewing. Keep on reviewing and telling me your thoughts. what do you think Rose and Dimitri should talk about, b/c honestly, I'm having a hard time coming up with good topics they should talk about. what do you think Abe and Janine should talk about? Please give me ideas, cuz I NEED them. Thanks **

**-Rose**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone. I am sorry about the week delay. I have been busy with personal issues, and I needed to focus more on them. But, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I made this chapter extra long as an apology and a valentines present. I hope you like it. I wanted to do more, but I wasn't sure if most of it was really nessesarry, so I took it out. But enjoy! Please tell me what you think, and if you have any more romantic idea's. The upcoming chapter they are going to walk again, then the following chapter is going to be VERY exciting. So look forward to that!**

**Remember to review**

It was the beginning of August, so the weather was hot during the night (day time for humans), and was cool the day (nighttime for humans). But that was deside the point right now. When I told my mother to meet me in a half hour, the sun was going to be up and shining brightly- which mean I would be sweating my ass off during the walk. Therefore, I wanted a dress that was going to keep me cool. I chose a causal white Terry halter sundress. The dress is a V neck, which the top part of the dress is straps that need to be tied back behind my neck in order to keep the dress up. The dress showed a lot of cleavage and gave a wonderful show of my legs, because the dress stops mid thigh. Below my breasts, are holes with fabric that I can pull to tighten the dress more securely around my body just in case if I don't have enough cleavage- which I have plenty.

I decided it's best if I went braless with this dress. After all, I was made for these kinds of dresses….only Dimitri has yet to find out. That is if he hasn't already found out.

The sandals I picked out- okay, they are my only sandals, which are the thong model type- are also white, but the thong straps are a light shade of tan. The whiteness of the sandals go excellent with the sundress.

I went into the bathroom to change.

"Hurry up, Roza. We don't have much time."

I nodded and went in. I put my hair partially up, so that only the top layer of my hair was behind my head in a nicely smoothed out tail. The tips of my hair had curled beautifully, due to the moisture in the air. I applied eyeliner on top of my eyelids and under my eyes as well, and then I applied mascara, which made me look even more like an exotic desert-princess.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Dimitri's jaw almost dropped. I stifled a laugh, but I had butterflies in my stomach, nevertheless. His eyes roamed my body, leaving no part of me untouched by his gaze.

"Mmm," I purred as I walked up to him. "I know that face." I certainly did-say when I was completely naked! "You see something that you like."

Just like that, his guardian mask slid back into place, but those dark brown eyes told me a whole different story. There was so much lust in them that I wanted to pounce on him and kiss him, and do so many other things! But we had a job to do, and that is the very reason he put on that damn mask.

Still….there was nothing in the law book that said I couldn't tease him- okay, fine: or torcher him! Happy? I want him down on the ground, crawling to me, telling me he wanted me in every way possible; not just love and lust, but in friendship and a true relationship; one that he isn't afraid to hide in front of others.

I walked towards him, and as I passed him my eyes wouldn't leave his. Oh, he was trying so hard to hold up that façade! But he wasn't succeeding. I saw him visibly gulp, and his fingers twitched as I walked by him. Also as I walked by, my hand purposely grazed his thigh. I wanted to squeeze it, but that would only drive _me_ crazy, and that wasn't in my plans. Not now, anyways. His muscles went tense, and I felt my lips turn up into an evil smirk.

I was so, so bad right now.

"Take off your duster, Comrade. It's going to be too hot, and you won't want to wear that." I knew that he already knew that, but he still had on that ridiculous duster of his. I can see what draw's his attention to his western obsession, but the duster….I'm still curious to know why he likes it so much. And honestly, I couldn't see Dimitri not wearing one. Dimitri wouldn't be Dimitri without it.

He took off his coat, and I noticed for the first time, even though the duster was unzipped, that he was wearing a white shirt that was perfect and wasn't tight on him-even though he looks sexy with those type of shirts. The shirt showed off his broad shoulders and his biceps, but not his rock hard abs or his flat stomach. He wore light blue Denum jeans, with no holes.

He was so handsome. I admired Dimitri for a moment longer, then I went to my dresser that was a few steps before the door and opened one of the drawers. I opened it and there laid on top of my bathing suit, was my Tropicana tanning oil. Now was the perfect time to rub stuff in my skin.

But I will need help, of course.

I stepped away, closed the drawer and opened the door, then glanced behind me, surprised Dimitri wasn't right behind me. He was looking at me, but he seemed to be in his own little world. I liked that, more than I should.

I hid my wicked smile

"Товарищ Comign? (Coming Comrade?)" I asked as innocently as I could, which was fantastic! I can bullshit very good. Sometimes, I believed my bullshitting should deserve a gold star.

That seemed to draw his attention from just me to reality. He walked up to me and I walked out while he closed the door behind him.

"It will lock when you close it." I told him in Russian, knowing he would ask me if it would lock.

He was by my side before I could even blink- which was hot, but what made me feel all warm inside, is when he put his arm around my waist – okay, it wasn't technically around the waist, it was more down my back, his arm going down slanted until it reached my waist. But still, the contact made me feel warm, special and wanted.

We ended up taking the elevator when we reached the end of the hall. When we walked inside, I looked up at him and he still had that damn mask on. I frowned at that, but as I thought about what I could do, I suppressed a smile.

I sighed, and leaned my body on him. His fingers, ever so slightly, tightened, but relaxed.

He cleared his throat and when he spoke, his voice sounded hoarse. "Where exactly do you want the C4 to be?"

I went into semi-business. "They need to be hidden from the guardians..or well, at least from the council." I paused for a moment. "If its necessary, I will go to Lissa and have her put a camouflage charm on them, but I don't want her to be using a lot of magic right now, mostly for both of our safety. If I lose it now, we are so screwed."

He nodded, knowing of the consequences I spoke of. "I doubt you will, though. You're stronger." He looked down at me and smiled, though his mask was still on. I hated that mask, with a passion.

I didn't comment on that. I never told him about the possibility- the very _strong_ possibility- of me unconsciously taking the darkness from Lissa. It scared me, and I didn't want him to worry about me. I managed to steer the conversation away from me, and back to him (when he was still in _'the gutter depressed'_).

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Dimitri arm went to his side as we exited the elevator. We turned the corner and saw Janine and Abe there, waiting comfortably on the elegant love seat. I hope they make wise choices.

As we approached, they looked at us and stood up. I looked around the lobby to make sure no one would over hear our conversation, and I saw there were only a few moroi around the lobby, and they were all the way across the lobby- a good two hundred yards away- having a quiet conversation. The lobby was rather large, but extremely elegant with cherry wood tables, Victorian style chairs, crystal vases with fake fancy flowers.

I noticed my mom didn't change her clothes and neither did Abe. He still wore that flashy light gray suit, with a dark green tie and gold jewelry. Abe smiled at me as Dimitri and I came closer, and I smiled back. My mom had on a neutral expression, in which I just frowned at her.

"Abe and I will walk the north half, and you and Guardian Belikov will walk the south half. Sound good to you?"

I nodded. "What time do you want to meet up?"

"Well, if all goes according to plan, and you stay on the path," the court wall's perimeter had a nice walkway/runway trail all the way around inside, "we should walk right up to each other."

I nodded. "And after this, we could get some breakfast, because I will be starving."

My father laughed, and my mother smiled.

"Fine." Abe said to me with a smile in his tone. "We are starting at the playground at the very end of Court. That particular playground divides the wall into two," he looked at Janine, "which would be the west and east side walls. I talked to Zelda and L'Roy about the north and south walls; they said that they have their hands full with giving the guardians more tips."

"Who the hell are Zelda and L'Roy?" I asked. I don't want anyone I don't trust working in this operation.

Abe gave me a questioning look. "You know them. They are part of your gang."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Their names are Zena and Levi. And didn't tell them to do that."

"Oh," his eyes sparkled with amusement. "My apologies. They only wanted to help you be less stressed." That was sweet of them. Mental note: thank Zena and Levi- make them pelmeni for dinner.

My mother raised an eyebrow at Abe. "Ibrahim, don't mock me." My mother glared at him, regarding what he said about the walls being the 'east and west' not the 'north and south'.

He smiled. "Only telling you the right directions, sweet Janine."

I wanted to gag. Fortunately, my boyfriend saved me by speaking. "Remember to look inconspicuous. If the council thinks we are up to something, they will have guardians looking out for us." Dimitri commented.

Janine and Abe nodded. "We are simply out for a walk." Abe said, putting an arm around my mother. I hid my frown. I still don't like the idea of them getting interactive with each other. It makes my insides of queasy, and not in a good way.

Abe then spoke again. "With L'Roy and Zeld- I mean, Levi and Zena not checking the north and south walls, it's going to take a while longer. Remember, court is shaped more of an oval then a rectangle."

I gave him weird look. "I thought it was a rectangle."

He shook his head. "You haven't flown over it."

I nodded and my hand found Dimitri's. He entwined our fingers and led us all outside. I started running circles in the palm of his hand with my thumb. I felt his whole hand, and even his frame (shoulders and upper body muscles), relax. I had power over this man, and by God, I was going to use it… mostly for evil.

We all got into Abe's SUV, and one of his guardians drove.

We arrived ten minutes later to the park. Everyone, including Abe's guardians, got out and walked straight about a four hundred yards, passing the playground, grass field with oak trees and weeping willow trees. The playground had monkey bars, jungle gym, bars to hang upside down on, and of course- swings. Up ahead of the playground was a pathway that was cemented, which we were about five yards from. Abe and Janine went to their right immediately and left without a word. Abe's guards went elsewhere. I wasn't sure what they were doing. Mental note: ask Abe what the hell he thinks he is doing.

Dimitri and I went to the left. He left our fingers entwined, but I wasn't satisfied. I dropped the hold on our hands and put my arm around his waist. He put his arm around the back of my shoulders, almost like an embrace. I liked that. It made me feel protected, and that he wanted to be with me. Maybe I should just tell him yes now… NO! I can't. I have to wait. I need something to prove that he is here for me, no matter what.

"We haven't talked very much." I commented in Russian after a few moments of silence.

"Not true." He defended in his native language, looking down at me with those grogious brown eyes of his. A few stray pieces of hair hung down his head, but away from his eyes so he didn't move it out of the way. "We were together last night, and every night since your return."

Sort of. "But that's just–" I started, but he cut me off.

"What is this about, Roza?"

I didn't say a word for a few quiet moments. "Are you mad at me?" I finally managed to say.

He played dumb; I could see it in his face that he was hurt over me not giving him a straight answer. He put his heart on the line, but he knows why I didn't give him an answer right then. I could see that he didn't want to talk about it, which I is too bad for him, because we are going to talk about it. "Mad? Over what?"

I wanted to growl at him for being such an idiot, but instead I leaned over, grabbed the back of his with my other hand on that side, forcing his head down and crushed my lips with his. I made the kiss sweet and gentle. The kiss didn't last long, but it wasn't short either.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that, right?" I asked gently after I pulled back from the kiss and looked him in those dark brown eyes of his, though he wasn't looking at me, more of behind me.

He sighed quietly and met my eyes. "I know. I just feel like…" he let his words drift off of what he was saying, but I knew what he was going to say. He felt like an idiot for asking me to marry him.

We stopped walking and I put my hands on both sides of his face, cupping him. "Don't feel that way. It was absolutely the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, well, besides 'I love you.'" It was quiet for a moment, the silence nice and comfortable, but there was a little bit of tension. And it wasn't coming from me. "I want to say yes." I confessed, even though there was no need, I already sort of told him. I let my hands drop from his face, but I didn't back away.

"Then why don't you? I know you trust me, Rose. And you know you can trust me, because I will always be here for you. I won't run out on you like a moroi man would."

When he puts things like that, I see his point of view. But this had nothing to do with a moroi man.

"If it came down to it, Dimitri. Right or wrong; would you stay with me if the moroi government told you to do something that permitted you to stay away from me?"

"Of course I would stay with you. I would tell them flat out no! Is this why you didn't give me an answer, because the government is an issue? Because I thought you were having trouble trusting me because of Lissa- with me running back to her."

This time, I did step away from him and we started walking again. "It's a little bit more complicated than that, D." I looked down at the walls, looking for gaps.

"Then tell me." I could feel how infuriated he is with me and this whole situation.

I looked forward after analyzing the walls. I kicked a rock that was in my path, keeping my eyes away from him. "You left last time, I just need to know that no matter what happens, you will always be with me." That was half the truth. If I told him the whole truth, then he might reconsider being with me. And that was heartbreaking. I could feel my heart tearing to shreds just thinking about him turning his back on me…on us and our love that was so peaceful and perfect.

"Roza," he sighed in awe and I think I heard a little bit of pain in the tone. "I would never leave you."

I tears started to lightly brim in my eyes. "You say that, and I want so badly to believe it. So badly that it hurts-" Dimitri grabbed my hand and put his other hand and arm around my upper waist. He tilted my chin up to meet my eyes.

"Why," he asked sadly softly, his eyes looked pained, "why would you think I would leave you, of all people, for another woman? What other woman can possibly be more beautiful and more alive than you? And even if such a woman existed, she wouldn't have your heart, or your spirit! I want only you."

My heart melted at what he said, but then I realized that his judgment was clouded. I stepped out of his embrace and took a step back. "There is one thing that you haven't thought about then."

He looked at me questioningly.

"About two years ago, Tasha," I spat her name, "gave you an offer. You didn't take her up on it-"

"And if she would have offered again, I would have said the same thing: no."

My biceps and elbows were touching the side of my torso, but my forearms and the palm of my hands were up in consultation. "Bud did you really think about it? If you haven't, then think about it now. When you and Tasha," I couldn't say her name like a cuss word right now, when the memory was so hurtful, "were talking about kids, your face softened and you couldn't keep a smile off your face. I could see that you wanted to be a father, which leads me back to my original question: why are you picking me? The wrong choice?"

His eyes narrowed and he looked offended-in an angry way. "I've made some bad decisions in my life, Rose, but never, never has my decision to be with you been one of them."

"Then why did you want to be friends with Tasha and not me after being restored?"

"Because I have never been interested in Tasha like that for a while, only you!" He yelled, defending himself.

I sighed and started walking, looking at the wall and the ground near the wall. The wall is made of stones, alright. Made of big, dark and light colored stones and dark gray cement. That got me thinking. If we were to hide a bomb, what about breaking a stone out of the wall, and putting the bomb inside and cover it up with a stone-like covering? All we would have to do is have our pick of where we want them to go? Why didn't I think of this before?

"I'm an idiot! I should have thought of this earlier!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" He said in his business voice.

"We don't have to find gaps in the walls. All we have to do is find the best place to put the C4 at. Then just break a stone in the wall, put the C4 in there, then cover it up with a stone-like covering. It's perfect."

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "But how can we do that? The walls are on serveralince 24/7."

I shook my head. "Only the outside."

This time, he shook his head. "When you left, they put up cameras around Court's inner walls."

I sighed. Damn. This was going to be challenging. "Then, we need to make a copy of a tape from another day. And when I mean another day, I mean a month or two ago, so that the Guardians won't be suspicious."

"The front gate camera has to be the same."

I nodded. "I don't think we have to worry about that one. We are not targeting near there. If strigoi try to come in, they might be feeling macho and walk through the front door."

He nodded, agreeing. "We still should look around. There might be perfect spots to put the bombs."

I nodded, though all I wanted to do was call Abe and tell him my idea. I kept walking, and enjoyed the sun on my skin. I stopped, closed my eyes and tilted my face up towards the sun, feeling the sweet and hot heat on the skin of my face, arms and chest.

"God I missed this!" I moaned. I continued to walk, but I saw a bench and decided to put the tanning oil on. I took the bottle of the sun tanning oil and rubbed it on my face and arms. I brought my leg up on the bench, my right leg in a ninety degree angle while I stood on my left foot. I looked over at Dimitri, and he was looking at the wall.

I frowned. I needed to get his attention. Think, Rose!

"Dimitri," his head snapped over to me. "Would you mind getting my back?"

He shook his head and walked over to me and sat down. I started to rub oil on my calve, then my thigh. I switched legs and did the same to the other. I then looked at him.

"Did I miss a spot?" I asked him, displaying my muscular and skinny legs. I moved it side to side, then switched legs, then moved it to one side to the other.

He shook his head, his guardian mask in place. He held out his hand for the tanning oil and then met my eyes. I turned around and gave him the bottle. He moved my hair to one side, and I swear, he ran a few fingers through it. I felt him stray the oil on my back, the next think I knew, his hands were on my shoulders and mid back, where the dress exposed my skin.

It was more of a message then a rub, which was better than I hoped for. His fingers dug into my skin. It didn't hurt, it was relaxing. My shoulders completely relaxed as he rubbed the muscles underneath, and a soft moan escaped my lips just as a two guardians passed us.

"I wish my man would give me a message." The female guardian commented with a smile that was somewhat jealous. I recognized the female immediately- Tina. She was dressed in a white tank top and black shorts. Her hair up in a pony tail and had designer sunglasses on- with dark lenses.

I looked at her and smiled. "Hi Tina."

She was surprised at first, and then smiled. "Hi guardian Hatha-"

I shook my head, and interrupted her. "Call me Rose."

"I would stay and talk to you, but I am on duty."

I laughed. "That's okay. It is great seeing you."

"You too. Hey, when are you doing the training again? A bunch of us are wondering when. You should hear the guardians talk about you. You are their idol. Levi and Zena did a fantastic job leading us, even though there were a couple people who had to translate for us."

I smiled. "Did Lev and Zena say if they were going to do this again anytime soon?"

"No. I think they said something about waiting for more instructions from you and the Queen."

I nodded. "I will get right on that."

"Well, I will talk to you later, Rose."

"Sounds good Tina. Take care."

"You too. You as well, Guardian Belikov." Tina walked off and Dimitri stopped messaging my shoulders and back.

"You can do that all day."

I felt his breath on my neck and when he spoke his voice was low and seductive. "I can do it every day for the rest of your life."

I suppressed another moan, an aphrodisiac moan. That is exactly what I want. To wake up with him kissing me, or giving me a message, or to wake him up with a kiss or message. Hell, even to wake up to have breakfast in bed with him!

He placed a kiss on my neck and stepped away, sliding his arm down my side and wrapping it around my upper waist; I did the same to him, except it was his lower waist. It was amazing how quickly our fights last and end anymore. I guess after a twelve months of being apart, we learned to use our time wisely.

We walked down the pathway for a while, enjoying the sun. We slowed down, then eventually stopped. Dimitri walked out of the embrace and picked up a wild, purple flower. He looked at me with a loving smile, one that made my heart melt. He reached over to me and slid it in my hair on my left side, by my ear, so that my ear was holding it in place. He smiled again, after he put it in.

"I won't ever leave you, Roza."

I took his hand and brought it to my lips. I placed a kiss on the front part of his knuckles and fingers. "Я люблю Вас." (I love you- sounds like: la-lub-lubvous)

He leaned forward, and kissed me sweetly, so sweetly, I almost became weak in the knees. The hand that I grabbed his, went behind his neck, to make the kiss last longer. His arms encircled me, and his shoulders incurved towards me. He pulled back, but only to kiss my forehead. "The only person that can make me happy unconditionally is you, Rose. If we are ready for a child, we can adopt a moroi or a dhampire." His eyes were dead serious, and it felt like they could have moved mountains.

I knew he was right, but still, the feeling that a child is part of you is something special, and for him to not have that is not right. He is a great man, and he deserves whatever he wants. So why am I saying no? Oh, because I need to know if I can trust him.

"Женитесь на мне, Roza." (marry me- sounds like: shingatese nomya)

I looked away from him, but I held his hand and entwined our fingers. "I'm going to hold off on that answer still. Give me more time."

He didn't say anything, but I knew he was giving me a yes. A very unhappy, very wistful yes.

"Dimitri." I asked after a ten minutes of silence.

"Mmm." He answered.

"What is going on with you and Tasha?"

"She wanted a few pointers in teaching."

I had a hard time believing she was actually seeking 'pointers' from him. Pointers in trying to shove her tongue down his throat and tonsils, yes, but actual help,…no. She was a very sneaky. _That was a very subterfuge plan, Tasha._ I thought. She will learn to fuck off.

As always, he read my mind. "She isn't out for me. She has eyes on another."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a diversion, Dimitri." Men, always blind.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't."

I rolled my eyes. He can believe what he wants. I'm not buying it.

"Do you want a big or small wedding?" He asked, looking down with a huge smile.

"Dimitri Belikov!" I exclaimed. "You stop at nothing, do you?"

He laughed, and the sound wrapped around me like a caress. "When it comes to you, no. I will always try my hardest."

"Good." I said, and I meant it. I always want his best. Like say- in bed. Or in the shower- NO! Don't think like that!

"I know what you are thinking." He said, and when I looked up at him, he had on that evil smile that I had on earlier. Oh shit! He was the one in the driver's seat. Well…crap.

"I don't really care." I said, answering his question to the wedding. "Just as long as your family is there, and Lissa-"

"She should be your Maid of Honor."

I nodded. "She will be." And I promise that more to myself than him. I wanted to make things righ with Lis, but she should be the one apologizing to me. And this time, it will be. I am going to be adamant on this. She may be like a sister to me, but that doesn't mean I have to be soft.

It's called tough love.

"Who is going to be your Best Man?" I asked.

He thought about that. "Eddie Castile."

I looked up at him, shocked and slightly baffled. "But you hardly know him!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, and it was a total turn on. "How do you know that? Guardian Castile and I have gotten to know each other."

I gave him a dry look. "Calling him 'Guardian Castile' just proved my case, D."

He sighed and I made a suggestion. "Anyone from Russia? From school or someone you have worked with?"

He looked at me with a haunted expression, and I wanted to punch myself in the face. Ivan. His last charge. Damn it!

"Oh god! Dimitri I didn't' mean that."

He gave me a small smile. "I know." He brought my hand up and kissed it. "I know the perfect person. I haven't talked to him in a while, though. I'm not so sure what he will say."

I shrugged. "As long as you are friends with him, and he means a lot to _you_, then I am happy." This day wasn't about just me, it was about him too.

**Janine's POV.**

We left Rose, and I was too caught up to glance back. I wasn't happy with her being with Guardian Belikov, but she seemed very happy and safe with him. I am glad that she is with someone that can protect her and has strength to hold her back when that Irish temper of hers gets the better of her. She gets that temper from me, though I would never tell her, mainly because she would demand to know what I was like when I lose my temper.

Still, I'm not thrilled with her having sex with him. Or having sex at all! For god sakes, she is only nineteen!

"Janine, it's okay. She is grown up." Abe said, his Turkish accent more pronounced. He drops his guard around me, most likely because we were in love, and that he is the father of my child. Abe, as always, could smell it when I am not happy. But that doesn't make him a mind reader- he knew me well, despite not seeing each other in years- Rose's graduation party aside.

"She's having sex with that boy!" I exclaimed.

He nodded, not denying it. "He's a man, Janine. And she is also nineteen and in love. Hell, most likely engaged too."

I stopped and looked at him like he was telling me the world ended. All the while, that ridiculous calm face of his stayed in place- like it has for as long as I had known him. Despite how handsome Abe was, I was astonished at the news.

"How in the world would you know?"

"Because he asked my permission, my sweet Janine." He took my hand and placed it around his upper arm. He dragged me forward. "Don't act so surprised." The tone of his voice had a smile and was stifling a chuckle. His words hit me like a house of bricks.

Engaged? Rose? My daughter?

My mind refused to believe this. She is only a kid! "But Rose is-"

"An adult. Jane, she went halfway across the world for him to free him of being a strigoi. Then, she found out a way to restore him. When she restored him, she wanted to be with him. I think she has well earned her right to marry that man. Her heart is for him only; you can see it in her eyes."

"What about him? He better not be-" I was about to say using her like a piece of meat.

"He isn't. You've seen what Belikov was like when our daughter left for Russia last year. He was a mess, and you could see that he wanted to run to her. But he stayed because she asked him to. But mostly, because she told him that she loves him. Our daughter is a woman now Jane, be proud of her."

A weird warming sensation spread through my heart when he said 'our daughter.' So weird, I found it a little bit disturbing.

I sighed and switched the subject. "How on earth is she planning on pulling this off?" I was referring to hiding the C4 from the council.

"This is our daughter we are speaking of, sweet Janine. With us, she has all the power in the world."

I laughed. He made her sound like a princess. I sighed. She was my little girl- my little princess. No matter how old she is, always my little girl. I wish I could have been there for her when she was growing up- even though she is still growing up, but I mean for her adolescent years. I wanted to be the one who taught her things about growing up. I wanted to know her secret crush when she was in kindergarden and in first grade. I wanted to dress her up in and put pig tails in her hair.

Her hair is so much like her father's. She inherited it from him, but she got my eyes and temper. Her attitude though, strict from her father. He had a wild side, and so did I, but she got his. Wild and impulsive, but fun loving and very protective.

Abe is much the same. He has always been bigger built than the rest of the moroi men, which attracted me to him even more, and made him intimidating to others. He always had that dangerous charisma around him, and his reputation from his youth added to that dangerous edge of his.

"Jane, I need to be honest about something." His voice was serious, and it startled me at first. I looked at him, and was looking straight forward.

"Mmm?" was my response.

"I resent not being part of her life when she was younger. She would have been a handful-scratch that, two handfuls, but she would have been worth it. I know we both agreed that it was best that I wasn't apart of her life at all, but-"

"I know what you mean." I sighed. "And I feel the same way. I was so caught up in my career that I was too blind to see what a beautiful life we made together. I hear from Kirova that she was her number one visitor."

Abe laughed in amusement and pride. It warmed my heart even more. "I never liked her. Since the day I met her, I always thought she was vulture just waiting for a piece of meat to chew on. I guess she picked our daughter." I speculative look lit his face. "I wonder how hard of a time our sweet daughter gave her."

I laughed this time at what Rose would or did do. Rose gave practically every teacher a hard time. I was always disappointed in her, but looking back at it, I can say that is just a teenage girl. My teenage girl.

I didn't particularly liked Kirova either, but I liked the fact that she took charge. She was a moroi and she was a snob at times, but she put people back in their place fast and I liked that about her.

"But I am going to be here for Rose now, even if she doesn't want me, I am going to be here for her. That Dimitri fellow, he's not bad. I wonder what he was like before he was turned."

"Anti-social." I answered him. I paused for a moment. "I went to the Academy for Christmas the year of Rose's friend, Mason's death. He was rather friendly towards Natasha Ozera. I soon found out that Tasha wanted to be romantically involved with him. -"

"Oh no. You told Rose, didn't you?" He said, giving me a reprimand look.

I nodded. "Yes. When I first told her, her actions toward me were rude. She told me to leave." I didn't bother explaining to him what I was talking to Rose about when she was in her own little world. Her denying me any right to get to know her and her to me, hurt me. I tried to be a part of my daughter's life after I heard of Victor Dashkov trying to kill Rose in order to get to Lissa. Times like these I despise being a guardian. Rose is a little girl. No person, no being, should hurt her! She didn't and still doesn't deserve anyone trying to hurt her. She is precious-"

"Jane," Abe said gently, bring us to a stop and pulling me into a comforting embrace. "I won't let anyone hurt her. She's our little girl, no one is going to touch her. Plus, she is one of the most badass guardians around, not to mention that Mr. Belikov will protect with his life. Oh, and let's not forget her gang-"

"They are her family, Abe. She will jump out to protect them before they could for her. And that is exactly what has me worried."

Abe perusal me; giving me a cordially look. "For an aloof woman, you sure are protective of her- oh, don't be so consternate, Jane." He said when I was shocked and took a step back from him.

"I'm not alarmed."

"Then what was with that face? I don't blame you, any parent would be protective of their child. I was when I saw Rose in Russia, and I am now when war is upon us."

I sighed. "What happened to us?" I asked, remembering all those years ago when we first met.

He gave me another cordial smile that sent my heart fluttering. And I suddenly felt like I was nineteen all over again. Abe reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him and continue walking.

"We were younger then, more wild and obstinate. And sometimes our vanity would cloud our judgment and make us sloppy."

"Mmm," I agreed. "And you were always the tough one. The one that made every man gulp in fear." I giggled softly. How I missed those old times.

He grinned widely. "And you would kick any mass higher if he touched you inappropriately."

I laughed. "And you gladly assisted that one day when a moroi man tried to feel me up when I wasn't sober."

"You were too drunk on that Irish beer to tell who was who."

I blushed at the embarrassment of that day, but laughed regardless. "You were always there to help the damsels in distress."

He gave me one hard chuckle. "My sweet Janine, you were never a damsel in distress. If anything, you put the maidens and men distress."

I shrugged. "Someone has too."

He shook his head, then looked at me in a conciliatory way. "I've missed you over these years."

My hand moved without my permission to his cheek. He was freshly shaved, but that sweet and spicy smell of his still lingered in the air. It wasn't aftershave as many would think, it was his natural scent, and it always made me do things that I wouldn't do to any other man. "I've missed you too."

"I've always liked that Irish accent of yours."

I sighed and dropped my hand. "Way to ruin the moment, Ibrahim."

He laughed and leaned down and kissed me. To say I was shocked, was an understatement. The kiss was sweet and charming. It had the power to make me weak in the knees, which it did. His arm came around me and held onto me. I felt his smile at my reaction.

My sex life was non-existent after Rose was born. I was too ashamed to have a kind of relationship after word got out that I was pregnant, and the child was going to be a bastered. Abe had told me he had thought getting married, but he didn't like the idea of his family being in any kind of danger. So and I both decided it was best that Rose didn't know who her father was. She wouldn't question it either, mainly because most dhampires don't know who their moroi father's are. I was the same as any other dhampire, moroi father with a dhampire mother. I never got to know my father, because I was never interested in knowing him because he wasn't interested in knowing me. I regret that.

I pulled back. I am always the one to pull back, well, except once….

"We better start walking."

He nodded and we both continued. "Jane, just trust that Rose knows what she is doing. If she needs help, she isn't afraid to ask."

"Yes, I know." It is just hard to let go of that little girl that I have been picturing in my mind. But Rose is a woman now, and I need to accept that. That was my main reason for me being so rude to her during her training session with the other guardians.

Two hours later, we caught sight of Rose and Dimitri. Both of them had magnificent smiles on their face, as if they were on vacation and enjoying the hot summer day. Rose looked like a desert princess in her dress and dark hair. She is a beautiful girl-woman, I mean (I really need to start regarding to her as another woman). Dimitri looked like a knight and shining armor, enjoying his time with his princess. His dark hair and eyes made him look handsome. His lean and skinny body gave him that prince and knight look. Even to myself, I had to admit that they were a beautiful looking couple- in the inside and out.

Dimitri, though, I have never seen him so happy. I quickly looked at Rose's ring finger on her left hand. I was relieved to see no ring. So relieved I almost fell on my knees and let out a soft moan of relief. She is still mine!

Rose and Dimitri saw us and I saw Dimitri's mask slide back on, but Rose's face stayed the same- carefree and loving face. Her face really caught my attention. I have never seen her so happy before. And at this moment, I knew exactly what Abe was talking about- love. They were in love. I couldn't help but be happy, yet slightly jealous of them.

**Review please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I only got 9, but they were great reviews! Thank you. I was ASTONISHED with the amount of hits this chapter got- 170 hits in ONE day! THAT IS AMAZING! **

**And 'Smiles'- your review made my day! One of the best reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you (and your comment about me being a great author made my day turn from crappy to beautiful). I hope this chapter is as action packed as you hoped, but be ready for the next chapter everyone- it's going to be epic…at least I think so. **

**So this chapter was tricky. There were a lot of details that I needed to put in, so it would make sense. It's all in Rose's POV now. And just a reminder, when Rose is talking to her gang, it is in Russian. I tried to add a little humor in Rose's character. She is a funny character, but I'm not a very funny person- im a compete nerd. Lol**

**Special thanks to BreannaNash- I she allowed me to use her character- though I did rename the character. I thought it would be offensive to her.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Rose's POV**

The walk took longer than I had anticipated, but I didn't care. I didn't have much on my plate except get the C4 and grenades in Court, hide them and hope no one sees them, then start training the guardians for as long as possible. So yeah, I didn't have much on my plate.

Abe, Janine, Dimitri and I were all walking up to Bob Evens; one of Abe's favorite restaurants in America. I was surprised to discover that he had a favorite place to eat. He hardly ever comes to America. He once told me that he prefers to stay in Turkey for as long as he can. That doesn't surprise me though. It was his native country. Anyone would want to stay in at their homeland for as long as they could, because they are comfortable and familiar with the vicinity, people and language.

Dimitri and I walked hand in hand. My mother kept looking at us out of the corner of her eye. It was strange, but mostly awkward. I could care less what she thought about us. I am happy. Dimitri opened the door for everyone. The door was wooden, with a light brown tan to it. The door had a window in it, which with the wooden sticks going down straight, and then several others going across, made the door have a several-windows look. The door gave the restaurant a lot of light. As I looked around, the place had huge windows, 25' by 20', bordering the perimeter. Every fifty feet, there seemed to be a wall going horizontal- probably to segregate smokers from non-smokers. Too bad that the human government used their brains and banned smoking in bars and restaurants! I'm so happy they did that. I no longer have to go home after a meal smelling like an ash tray.

We all waited in the little room for Dimitri. I was in front of my parents, so Dimitri went around them to get to me. He took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, then started walking to the podium. A human girl my age with blond hair and blue eyes is our greeter. "How many?" she asked, looking at my boyfriend first.

"Back off Barbie Doll." I said so sweetly, it was dangerous. She looked at me then, and saw that Dimitri was still holding my hand

"Shh." Dimitri whispered, leaning into my ear and then kissed my forehead. Why do all the girls hit on him, but no guys hit on me? I mean, I am sexy incarnated, so why is there no affection that would make Dimitri jealous? Uh, men are so strange.

"Four." My father said, sounding sweet and happy. I could practically see the smile on his face. I looked at my mother and she was smiling, but what caught my attention is my father's hand slithering its way into my mother's. I think I might pass up breakfast if they do any more public displays of affection.

She sat us down at a booth that had fake red leather cushioned seats, in the middle of the restaurant. My mother and I slid inside, while Dimitri and Abe sat on the edges. I sat with Dimitri, while my mother sat with Abe.

I noticed as we walked in that there were a lot of people here, mostly humans, eating breakfast. Though I shouldn't be surprised; in human time, it was only 8:35AM. She handed us the menu's and walked off, but not before being a hoe and sneaking a look at my soon-to-be fiancé. She's a hoe. Or a tramp.

"You need to learn to be nicer around humans, Rose." My father advised, sounding like Dimitri and giving me a Zen lesson. "You are very intimidating, you know, with that charisma of yours."

I laughed. "Me, intimidating?"

In unison, they all said "yes."

I shut right up and gave them an exasperate look a moment later. "Oh come on! I'm not that scary."

"Actually, honey, you are." My mother said with a proud smile on her face and in her tone.

_She just called me 'honey'!_ I thought in a rush. Am I going to die soon? I quickly whipped off my surprised look and changed the subject, but Dimitri spoke. Oh God, here it comes.

"Now Rose, I thought we covered this; you need to learn to control your emotions." He said in his mentor voice

Instead of ripping those gorgeous eyes out, I changed the subject. "I had an excellent conception!" I said in excitement in a medium voice. The volume of my voice wouldn't draw anyone's attention, unless if they were here to spy on us.

My father raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" My mother looked at him with a admiring smile. I could see that she still loves my Dad. Does he feel the same way?

I looked around, seeing if I saw anything inconspicuous. I saw people talking. No one was reading a book or paper, so I leaned forward and lowered my voice.

"With the 'magic potion,'" I said, using code terms, I knew they would ketch on. "I thought we could break a few stones in the walls, hide the potion in there. Of course, we they rocks would have to be big enough to hide them, but we would cover the damaged parts with a stone-like covering. I think you can buy them at Home Depot, or Lowes; some place like that.

My mom looked at me with a surprised and acquiescence smile. "It's a genius and subterfuge plan, Rose. Good work!"

I gave her a genuine smile. I was glad she was proud of me.

"My gang would want to look at the walls and find out what is the best place to put the magic potion."  
My father nodded. "And my guardians and I will accompany you."

I frowned and said nothing. "Fine, but I think it is unnecessary. Zena and Larisa would know exactly what to look for, as will I. I have absolute faith in them." I said strongly.

My mother had on a haunting look. I suspected that it was because I loved them, and she thought that I loved them more than her. But my gut feeling told me it was something else. I shrugged it off. I had more important things to worry about.

"My guards and I will accompany you and your gang." He saw that I was about to argue again, so he switched subjects, well almost. "You know, everyone is calling your group 'the cobra's?'"

"What?" I was completely astonished. They made up a name for my family? I was at all offended. In fact, I was honored.

Abe seemed to sense this and smiled wickedly, knowing he won the argument. "Yes. I think they are naming you guys after a snake, because of my nickname. They most have observed that I am around you and your gang a lot."

"Why on earth are they naming us 'the cobra's'?"

My mother laughed. "That fits, if you think about it. You all are deadly in a fight. You are quick and sneaky too. At least, that is what I have observed."

I shrugged. "In this profession, you need to be-"

A human man came up to our table in a black apron, a red shirt that sported the restaurant, and khaki pants. He had brown eyes and hair. He looked to be about my age. "You ready to ord- order." He stuttered over his words as he looked at me, swallowed and spoke again. "My name is Tyler and I will be your server." I swear it was a come-on. I wanted to bat my eyes at him and make him squirm, but with my parents here, I decided that was a very bad idea.

I suppressed a huge smile. About damn time I get some attention. I was wondering if the male species had any eyes!

I shifted my legs over, so that my left leg was over top of right leg. I curved my spine out and laid my hands on my lap. "I will have a orange juice." I said, trying my best that my voice sounded angelic.

So low that I thought it was just my imagination, I heard a growl from Dimitri. But no, it was there. I turned to look at him, and his eyes were slightly narrowing at Tyler. "Coffee for me."

"Decaf or regular, sir?"

Dimitri snaked his arm around my shoulder, claiming possession and telling the kid to back off. "Regular," he leaned down towards my ear, but spoke loud enough so that Tyler could hear. "Always regular."

My mother sighed in annoyance. Tyler looked at her expectantly, though there was a frown on his lips. Ha! "Same as her boyfriend." She said, helping Dimitri's case.

They should team up more often, but not on me.

"Mmm, I think I am going to have an orange juice as well as decaf coffee please."

Tyler nodded. "I will get right on that while you decide what you want." He looked at me as he said this. I looked at Dimitri and his narrowed eyes turned into a full out glare at him. If I was guy, I would run for the hills if he ever gave me that look.

And that was exactly what Tyler did. Well, except he ran for the kitchen.

Oh, poor guy. Dimitri is going to take him out to the back and beat him if he keeps _trying_ to flirt with me. Though, I would secretly _love_ it! Every second of every minute of it!

I tsked at him, turning to look at Dimitri. He knew what was coming. "Now Dimitri, I thought we covered this; you need to learn to control your emotions." I slammed back at him, and doing a very good job at mimicking his mentor voice-except mine was more feminine, while his was more masculine. I think both of us sounded sexy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Dad smiling proudly while my mother just rolled her eyes with a smile. What was that smile on her face about?

He let out a sigh and when he looked at me, he was sending me a message saying _how could I forget that day?_ The day up against the wall at the Academy.

I sent him a joyful smile in return, telling him I got and understood the message and remembered as well.

"So, tell me about your time in Russia, Rose. I want to hear about it." My mother said, her voice demanding our attention.

I drew my attention back to my mother and her arms were crossed over her chest and she seemed irritated. I didn't care. Whatever I did, she will get over it.

"Well, I learned not only to love black bread," I looked at Dimitri and gave him a big smile and then looked back at my mother, "but also phelemi-"

"-Hello," another waiter guy said, drawing our attention from me to him. He had crystal blue eyes (which reminded me of Christian) and beach blond hair. He looked incredibly sexy. He was also a dhampire. He looked to be about twenty. He looked me up and down and smiled, but frowned at Dimitri's arm that was still around my shoulder. I noticed this guy's clothes were the same as Tyler's.

"My name is Sebastian," I heard a German accent. It sounded sexy; just as sexy as Russian. "I am going to be your server today. Tyler wasn't feeling very well," Dimitri snorted and my mother and I looked at him, but my father's eyes still stayed on Sebastian, but he did smile in amusement. Sebastian continued as if he didn't hear Dimitri, "…so I will be taking over."

He turned around and on a flat round, black tray were our drink orders. "Orange juice?"

I gave him my man-eaters smile and he just stared at me. My father spoke in that charming voice of his that was equally as dangerous. "Ah, that would be my darling daughter and me."

Sebastian sat our orders down and turned to the coffee pots. "Regular?"

"That would be me." Dimitri said, voice sounding between warning and acknowledging. Sebastian poured the coffee in Dimitri's mug. The mugs reminded me of a cabin's dishes. Cabin…memories… I shook that amazing day's memory off and went back to the present, where Sebastian was pouring Janine her regular coffee.

"I will be back momentarily to get your order." He said talking to me. He then left, casting me a wink.

Whoa. Talk about come-on. Did Dimitri see that? My eyes flew to Dimitri and he was glowering at Sebastian. Talk about if looks could kill! Wow, just wow. The testosterone level in here was getting high. I wanted to laugh at it all, but I knew if I did that, Dimitri's glare would be on me, and off Sebastian or Tyler.

Hee, hee…testosterone. Men. I wanted to laugh.

I sipped my drink and looked at the menu, quickly deciding what I wanted.

"As you were saying before you were so rudely interrupted," Dimitri said, trying to mask his anger at Sebastian.

I smiled, and rubbed his thigh to calm him down. Only, it did the opposite.

It turned him on.

Good god! Can't a woman eat breakfast before turning some guy on! Gez. I moved my hands back to myself, realizing I felt the same way. Later, I promised myself. Later.

I looked back at my mother, knowing she would be oblivious to that fifteen second turn-on between me and Dimitri. "Well, I went back to Omsk to look for Denis, Levi and Tamara."

"So, this is where your little group first started?" My mother asked, relaxing her posture, her eyes curious.

I nodded. "Yes. We ended up traveling to Siberia's main cities and hunting in the nightclubs together as a group. The first thing I taught them was to never go hunting alone. They quickly realized the first time we hunted together- almost a year and a half ago- the reason why they lost their friends was because they would split up and the strigoi would target them first, then go for the moroi.

She nodded. "That is what they first look for."

"Yup," I agreed. "In Krasnoyarsk, we discovered another group of hunters, which is when Zena, Larisa and Gabe joined our group. They were all scared for their lives in that hunting group. Zakhary, their obnoxious and selfish leader, is a very…mmm," I had to actually think, "perfunctorily person, which is why more than half of his crew died within a five month period. I was stunned to find out that they didn't last six months in the field as a group! But, of course, I then learned why. No drills, no rules and certainly no back up plans. Not to mention the Zakhary didn't even bother showing them how to protect themselves. I doubt if he even knows how himself. The kid was extremely ruthless and reckless!"

My mother smiled. "Sounds like someone else I know."

I shook my head, knowing she spoke of me and Lissa. "I was stupid and semi-reckless, but not ruthless and completely reckless."

She shrugged, agreeing with me.

"Ready to order?" Sebastian said, drawing our attention to him.

Dimitri glared at him, but quickly out on that guardian mask of his. "Я буду иметь Омлет Феймра, Вы мерзкая часть дерьма!" (I will have the Famer's Omelet, you vile piece of crap!) Dimitri's voice was as neautral as can be, which made it scary, but it was only scary if you knew what he was saying.

I let out a soft chuckle, then spoke to Dimitri in Russian. "Успокойтесь"(calm down- sounds like: whispa-cosis) I said with a smile. Did I tell Dimitri that I love him, today?

I looked back at Sebastian, who looked very confused. "My apologies. My boyfriend said that both of us will have your Farmer's Omelet. Mom, Dad?" I asked, turning Sebastian's attention to them. Dimitri seemed to relax. He leaned over to me and kissed my check. I giggled, making Sebastian look at us. I titled my head up and away from Dimitri's lips after he kissed me.

Sebastian frowned again, and his eyes narrowed at Dimitri. Of course, when Dimitri looked at Sebastian, Dimitri did something that flat down surprised me.

"I think we need to start looking at churches, sweetheart." He said, looking back at me in the middle of talking. His eyes softened when he looked at me.

I sighed, a smile playing on my lips. "I want it outdoors and in the sun. I love the sun."

He nodded. "I agree."

I looked at my mother, and her face went from neutral to horror struck. Wait, we didn't tell her.

Oops.

My mother quickly looked at Sebastian. "I will have the same as them."

"I want two eggs and bacon." Abe said with a smile.

As Sebastian turned away, we all heard him say "I so deserve a tip for this!"

Dimitri and I looked at each other and almost busted out laughing, but my laughter cut off when my mother spoke.

"Churches, as in weddings?" She gulped. Is that what is bothering her? She didn't sound very surprised about it, which slightly shocked me. I didn't tell anyone about Dimitri purposing to me, so how could she know?

I swallowed hard, getting ready for her to explode. After a moment or two and she didn't do or say anything, I looked to Dimitri for help, then back at my mother. "Uh…yeah." I looked away from her after I spoke, looking at the ground further away from her, but not in shame. Afraid of her opinion. I didn't want to hear it. "He purposed."

"And you said yes." She said pragmatism.

"Actually, she has yet to give me an answer." Dimitri said, but I could hear the hurt in his voice. I wanted to squeeze his hand to comfort him and to apologize, but we still had things to work out. And dang it, I won't start a commitment under holy matrimony that is already struggling with big problems. I want our relationship to start problem-free.

My mother's startled eyes went to Dimitri. "Yet?" My mother asked, flabbergasted, yet there was hope in her voice. Why?

"Yeah. We have some things to work out first, before we state our vows in holy matrimony." Dimitri said, and like always, he saw my logic and understood me. He finally saw that we had problems to work out before we tie the knot."

"But in other words, you say yes." My mother said, her eyes flashing back to me.

I looked her dead straight in the eyes. "Yes. I love Dimitri, mom. And no matter what anyone thinks or says, I want to be with him."

She observed me once again, taking in my face, body language and the contact between Dimitri and me. Finally, she smiled. "I know you love him."

What was I to say to that? 'Okay?' Instead, I just nodded.

"How about we talk about more important topics?" Abe suggested, changing the subject. His tone implied that it will happen.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Abe. "Lay it on me. What do you want to talk about?" I was thinking business. War.

He had other things on his mind. "DJ or a band for the reception?"

"What?"

"My only daughter is getting married, and I am going to be here for it."

I nodded. Being here for it is an exception, but a part of it is out of the question!

"How about you let me worry about that." My tone was firm, my eyes slightly narrowing at him.

"Nonsense!" My mother chimed in for Abe. Oh. My. God! They are teaming up. What did I do! No, the correct question is, what have I done? Have they ever heard of 'lay off' or 'let it go? How about my personal favorite, 'fuck off'?

"Seriously?" I questioned them about their insanity. "We," I looked at Dimitri, "haven't even worked our problems out yet, let alone me giving him the okay."

Dimitri huffed and I smiled. "Я люблю Вас." (I love you- sounds like: la-lub-lubvous) I said.

Just then, Sebastian came with our food and set it down in front of us. When he sat my plate down, he winked at me and I looked at my mother. She shrugged, telling me to deal with it myself. I looked at Dimitri, and his smile was still there, and hardly any jealousy was in that smile.

His smile was one of those rare-smiles. I looked at my mother and she smiled at Dimitri in affection- the fondness look a mother would give her son. Dear Lord, don't tell me she is thinking of him as her son-in-law already!

"Enjoy." Sebastian said and walked away. I was too busy looking at Dimitri to see if Sebastian was looking at me.

We ate our food in silence. When Sebastian came and gave us the bill, my father handed me a note.

_555-986-1414. Call me- Sebastian._

Poor guy. I was going to throw the paper away, but then thought better of it. I can have Christian burn it in Dimitri's face or something.

My father got up to pay the bill, but he didn't leave a tip. My mother went to go in her pocket, but Dimitri shook his head.

"I got it guardian Hathaway."

"Mom." My mother said cordially.

Abe came back then, and chimed in, clearly he heard our conversation. "And me, Dad. Or you can call me Abe. But not Mr. Mazur. That is just insulting since we are family now."

The shit just hit the fan!

She did _not_ just say that! My mother, asking DIMITRI to call _her_ MOM! Yes, the shit indeed just hit the fan. I could see my dad saying that. He is always the laid back type of guy when it comes to his daughter and her happiness. But, my mom?

Dimitri looked at her in complete shock. "Are…you sure?" He seemed equally astonished as I did; only he could speak. I don't think could of even stand. I looked at his face and it looked wary. I couldn't see Dimitri calling my mother 'mom.' It's just not a picture my mind would accept. Maybe I wouldn't let my mind accept it. Uh! This isn't the day I wanted to have.

She nodded, looking at both Dimitri and me, and smiled, enjoying our shocked expressions. "Really, its fine; it's time I accept that you," she looked at me, "have grown up. I need to get use to it. That and the fact that you can make your own decisions, whether I like it or not." She was inclining to getting married. I was still surprise that she didn't kick my butt right then and there.

Dimitri went in his wallet, from the back of his jeans. He pulled out a five dollar bill-

In Russian money.

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Really, Dimitri?" Sebastian wouldn't be spending that money any time soon here in America.

He looked at me innocently. "He asked for a tip." He said, using my Rose-logic.

I chuckled. "But he didn't clarify what _kind_ of tip." I said, adding on what he 'accidently' left out. Much to my amusement, Dimitri laid the tip down. He is a true Russian badass now…in all types of ways.

We decided to leave. Dimitri got out of the booth and offered me his hand. I gladly took it, when I got out, I didn't let go, and neither did he. In fact, his grip tightened. I hid a satisfied smile. Abe and Janine lead the way out, and Dimitri and I followed. I saw Sebastian poke his head out of the swinging doors. I then heard several dishes dropping to the floor, along with a couple cuss words with Sebastian's name in it. I could no longer hide my amusement and I started laughing. Dimitri did as well.

It is good to be bad like this sometimes.

When we got in Abe's SUV, I looked at him. "I need to contact the Cobra's."

"Yes King Cobra." My dad said, smirking at me.

I didn't acknowledge that and held my hand out for his cell phone. Zena's parents were different from everyone else's, mine included. She got lucky. Her parents fell madly in love and stayed together. A dhampire and a moroi…together. Wow, I know. But it happened. I was happy for her, because she always spoke highly of them. I secretly wished my upbringing was like hers- having a family.

I quickly dialed her phone and she immidately picked up after the second ring. "Здравствуйте Rose, что продолжается? (Hello Rose, what is going on?)

I switched to Russian and told her what Dimitri, Abe, my mother and I have done. I told her my idea on the wall and she seemed thrilled that it was a good idea. I told her to get the gang and meet us at the park that we were at, giving her simple and easy directions.

"Becareful, Zena. We have a feeling the council is watching us, so you might want to bring something to make it look like we are meeting up for a fun day."

"What do you have in mind?"

I smiled and looked at Dimitri. "Get Christian, Mia and Eddie. Tell them to bring all the water guns they have here." The playground had a water pump like the campgrounds, so we can use that for our water supply. It was also a good place to see here Mia can show me what magical defense stuff she has learned…

She squealed in excitement and I had to hold the phone away from my ear. I couldn't hold back a smile or a chuckle. I knew how much she loved fighting with water.

"That is such an awesome idea Rose!" she yelled. I looked at Dimitri and he was rolling his eyes, but had a smile on his lips.

"What is she saying?" My mother asked Dimitri.

I continued talking to Zena. "Я знал, что Вы хотели бы это. Торопитесь и получите каждого (I knew you would like that. Hurry up and get everyone."

"Сразу же" (Right away- sounds like: Suasho-shing) She said in a rush of excitement and hung up, as Dimitri translated what he heard of the conversation.

"I'd say with her excited tone, give her ten to fifteen minutes." I said.

"I thought she was yelling at you." Abe said.

"No, but I never heard her yell in excitement before…well, maybe when we just killed a strigoi when she first joined our group."

I was wrong. It was right with the amount of time it took Zena to gather everyone together. The big group would most definitely drew people's attention. So, Denis told them to split up. Denis, Christian, Mia and Eddie were in one group, while, Lev, Gabe, Larissa were in another. Zena, Lissa and Tamara were in another group. Each group arrived exactly two minutes after one did, and came in at different directions. It was a very well thought of plan. I was impressed.

I was going to act like Lissa wasn't here unless if she spoke to me.

We had our little water fest. Dimitri soaked me with his water gun, teaming up with Eddie. I was soaked in a matter of seconds. After that, we all layed out in the sun to dry. Denis approached me, and I got up off the ground, knowing his look- the 'business' look.

"Well." Denis said in Russian, "Zena told us all what you had said and done. You're theory, though, I have a better idea."

I smiled, encouraging him to go on. All of us (except Abe and Janine- they were standing up, but were listening to us, well looking, considering they don't know Russian) were lying down under a huge tree, two football fields away from the playground and earshot. No one was around. That tree though, must be over five hundred years old it was so big. It easily gave shade to everyone that was with me (Abe, Janine, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Christian) and my gang and could very easily give shade to the same number of people two times over again. It was an oak tree, and it was still going on living strong.

"Have a moroi that wields earth help you. Have them use their magic to blend the cracks of the rocks back together. Then, with your wiring of the…magic potion," I told them to use that as code when I was on the phone with Zena, "have them use their magic again and cover it up with more cement, or a stone covering, so that it blends in with the wall. No one will become suspicious that way."

I couldn't seem my face, but I knew I had on a proud and excited expression. "Denis, that is genius." I made a fist and punched it out towards Denis, he made one too and connected it with mine.

I turned to my parents and explained what Denis had suggested. "Very good idea; tell him I said good work."

I turned to Denis. "You should tell her you speak English, Denis." I said in Russian.

Denis's face and smile-that was proud- turned devilish. "No, but tell her I said thank you."

I wanted to sigh in slight annoyance but told my mother he said thank you.

"Dimitri, translate what I say to Rose's gang." Dimitri nodded, and my dad started talking. "Eddie, Mia, Christian and Lissa will go into the surveillance building to get a DVD that is watching the front gate. This is our back up plan if we do need to put one of the magic potions by their. You guys have a dangerous mission, so don't get caught. Use compulsion if you absolutely need to, but do not use a lot. Moroi can sense when one of their minions are being tampered with, so be careful.

"The rest of us will start looking for spots. Janine and I will walk the North wall. Gabe, Larissa and Lev will walk the West wall. Denis and Zena will walk the East wall, and Dimitri, Rose and Tamara will walk the South wall. Everyone will analyze the wall, looking for the best possible place to put the magic potion. We want to have three or four openings so that everyone can get out as quickly and efficiently. With the wards that the council is going to put down inside the walls in the morning, the strigoi will be unable to get inside Court."

"That is the best news I got all day," Lev reported in Russian. "I was unaware of the council getting off their asses and actually doing something."

"Lev." I warned. He didn't look at me, but stopped talking. I felt the same way though. "The council is most likely under compulsion. They have no idea what they are doing."

"Then why don't we snap them out of it!" He yelled, looking at me now. His blue eyes were iced over in a dark blue. He was very angry with this. His cheeks were becoming red too.

I remained calm and looked at him evenly. "If we get them out of their trance, then whoever is doing this will know that we are aware of that they are doing, and at the same time, we are busting ourselves. They will realize or suspect that we are taking matters into our own hands. We need to be sneaky like snakes."

"You mean the Cobras." Gabe remarked.

I laughed. So word got around. "Exactly."

Lev crossed his arms showing his boldness, but it was a sign of backing off- at least, that is what his face showed. "I makes sense."

I nodded. "Okay," I said to my gang, "time to split up." I looked over at my parents and friends. "We are splitting up."

"What were you two talking about?" Eddie asked

"I just had to clear a few things up."

"What things?" Mia chimed in.

"Lev wanted to know why we couldn't just break the trance that the council was in."

"why not?"

Do I really need to repeat myself? "Because the people who are behind it will get suspicious and can find out that we are taking matters into our own hands. We need to slit up, and hurry up looking at the wall. The walk took us a while, and we need all the sunlight that we can manage."

Mia nodded and put on a big pink floppy hat- like the kinds that you where when going to a horse race. It went good with her baby blue sundress that went down to her knee and has thick straps on the shoulders to hold the dress up.

I looked at my gang and gave them a nod, indicating to them to go. They nodded back and went without a word. I looked at my friends and they were talking amongst themselves. I looked at Lissa. I missed her so much. As if she sensed me, she turned her head and looked at me. I didn't smile and neither did she, but she looked so sad and rueful that I wanted to go over there and comfort her. With that look that she gave me, I knew everything between her and me, and Dimitri and me, will all work out. I think I can finally say yes to him.

"Roza, we need to start going. The sun is going to go down soon." Dimitri said. I looked up in the sky, breaking Lissa and I's gaze. The sun was no longer in the middle of the sky. It was three quarters to right, indicating that it was around three or four o'clock. I looked at him and nodded. Tamara, Dimitri and I set off.

We walked in silence and looking at the rocks on the wall for a good forty minutes. Tamara was the one to speak.

"I'm very concerned about this war, Rose." Tamara said.

"I'm scared too." I said in Russian, knowing exactly what she meant. I stopped walking and hugged her. In her hair I said, "I will protect you guys. I won't let anything happen." It was remarkably close to what Dimitri had said to me in the Cabin, I had realized as soon as the words came out. But I protect my family and friends.

Tamara squeezed me tighter against her body. "I love you Rose. I am so glad that you came back. You have no idea how scared I was with just Denis and Lev fighting the strigoi. When Denis got hurt and if you haven't came along," she paused for a few moments, thinking and lost in the memory. "I don't know what I would have done. Would I have left?"

I pulled back and held her shoulders at arm's length. I shrugged. "Who knows? But I am here now. And I won't abandon you. Ever." I promised.

She smiled and we started walking, but she spoke again. "I miss home. I miss Russia." She said causally.

I smiled and looked at Dimitri. "So do I." He said with what looked like a homesick frown.

"Did you miss America, when you were gone?"

"Yeah." I admitted, smiling kindly. "I missed the greasy food, but I didn't miss the people who were rude. In Russia, there were more people who were kind. America is the home of the free and land of the brave, but sometimes this country loses sight of what it had fought for- freedom. In 1774 when the American Revolution started, all the people wanted was freedom. Freedoms like, speech, vote, petition and bear arms. Now, all we do is taking these things for granted. No respect. We expect things, but not respect what is given."

They nodded. "I see that." She admitted. "But it's the same anywhere else."

I shrugged, agreeing with her. I looked at Dimitri and saw him looking at me. I needed to talk to him and my gang. I needed to tell both of them something important that will change my life one day.

Three hours later we met up with everybody else. We decided on the best spots and that small part was quickly done and over with. Abe knew a moroi that was more than willing to do the molding of the rocks. I was fine with that, but what made me almost pop his head off was the fact that he went behind my back and delivered the C4 inside Court. Now damn it, that was my part! Not only did he do that, but he did it today! Today! I wanted to hit him.

"Everything will be in place before noon in moroi time."

"Thank you. The sooner the better." I said. I also realized that I need to contact Gideon to see if he got in the bombshells yet. I wanted my gang and every guardian in Court armed immediately.

"Alright. Get some rest everybody, you will need it." Dimitri said in Russian to my group.

"Alright, Rose. We are all heading back to Lissa's to rest. We would go to the hotel room, but she offered to make us breakfast when we got back." Larissa said with everyone behind her.

I nodded. "Dimitri and I will accompany you. I actually have something to share with you in private." I said, in business mode. Though, nothing I had to say to them really regarded business.

They nodded. And we all left in spate cars to Lissa's house. When we got there, everyone went to the living room. _I guess the living room is where we all tell stories or news._ I thought, referring to when we all went to the Belikov's and I told them the story about Mason.

Some of my gang were sitting on the couch with Lissa, while others were on the floor. Eddie and Mia came by for the food, and they were sitting on the love seat. My parents went to do some 'official business'- I suspected they were doing activities in the bedroom (if you ketch my meaning-ew).

Dimitri and I were standing up. I took a hold of his hand, entwining our fingers together and walked into the middle of the living room, putting the spot light on us.

"Dimitri and I, have some news for you guys." I said no longer containing my goofy smile. All the way here, I wanted to scream like a thirteen year old girl and tell everyone right there what was going on with us

"well?" Mia asked after a few moments of silence.

"Dimitri and I are getting married." Dimitri smiled as he translated to my gang. I quickly looked at them and said in Russian. "We want to get married guys, and I was wondering…what do you think? Will you be okay with this?"

Everyone in the room broke out in either a smile or a small cry. My gang, though, did smile, but they switched their weight over from one side of their leg to the other.

I felt all the blood rush out of my face. "You don't want me to marry him?" I said after they said nothing. I vaguely heard Mia's congratulations. She hugged me and I hugged her back, but just barely. My full attention was on my family.

"Rose…" Denis started, feeling the need to speak for everyone. His blond hair was in his eyes, and with nervous fingers, he brushed it back. "We are happy for you, but what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to disband yourself from us and stay with Dimitri?"

"I would never ask her to do that." Dimitri cut in firmly and reassuringly in that sexy Russian tongue of his. "Rose has expressed to me time and time again on how important you guys are to her. You are her family, and like a family member, she will stay with you all. She has always talked highly of you all. She is so proud of you and proud to call you her family."

"So, you will stay?"

I smiled. "Yes."

Their attention turned to Dimitri. "What about him?" Lev said. "Will he join us? Because to tell you the truth, I am tired of being outnumbered by girls."

Tamara, Zena, Larissa and I all laughed.

"If you will have me, I will be honored to join your _family_." The way he said family, made it sound like a sanctuary. It sounded perfect and homey to me. And I wanted it more than I wanted air.

At once they all walked forward- well, they guys walked forward. The girls ran to us and started showering both Dimitri and I in kisses and hugs. Lev, Denis and Gabe shook Dimitri's hand in welcome _and_ in thanks.

"Looks like we won't be over numbered by the girls anymore."

Everyone laughed, including Lissa and Christian. They took Russian in the Academy, so both of them had a view of what we were talking about.

"Welcome to the family," Tammy said, giving Dimitri a big kiss on the cheek and a hug. I gave a huge warm laugh at that. Dimitri's face was completely shocked by the girl's welcome. And, to be honest, so was I. I wasn't sure what they would say and do, but this was amazing- the warm welcome and the accepting of a new member. My family is almost complete.

Eddie and Christian shook Dimitri's hand. I was surprised Christian did. What is with that?

When the girls backed up Dimitri came up to me and planted one on me. Right in front of everyone! I was shocked. "Oooh!" All the females in the house went. I stifled a giggle. Dimitri is never this forthcoming. Okay, once; when I returned to Court. But this kiss was the sweetest kiss that he has ever given me yet. We pulled back, not wanting to go too far.

Lissa came in with a bottle of vodka and started passing shot glasses around. She filled them up. When she came to me, she gave me a hug. "We need to talk, Rose. But first, let me say that I am sorry."

I nodded. "You are forgiven, but don't do it again." I said the last part sternly and she nodded. "And I am going to need help with planning the wedding, after all, it is the maid of honor's duty to help!"

She screamed in excitement and jumped on me. I held her and hugged her tight. The hole in my heart that was aching every time I see her was finally patched up. I hugged her tightly for a moment then set her down.

"To my beautiful fiancé!" Dimitri said in English. I said it in Russian. His arm was around my waist, pulling us together in a half embrace.

Lissa filled everyone's shot glasses back up, saying it was her turn to make a toast. When everyone's glasses were filled, she spoke while Dimitri translated.

"To the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Belikov." She said with a twinkle in her eye. I smiled at her and Dimitri's arm around me tightened.

There was a lot of "whoa's" and "yea's" shouts. I blushed. We all quickly downed our drink.

"Ah, Lissa, where did you get the vodka from?" I asked after the whoa's and yea's died down.

"Adrian gave it to me as a house warming present. He said that no house should not contain booze." She said in an amusing tone.

I laughed. That was so him. "Where is Adrian, anyway?"

She winked. "Sydney just found out she is pregnant."

If I had anything in my mouth, I would have spit it out. "What! Oh my god! That's fantastic for them."

She nodded. "Yeah. At first she was really freaked out about it, but when she told him, his excitement made her less scared."

"Well, too bad she's not here."

"You will see them later." She promised.

Just then, that weird, creepy feeling came up on me. It's time to find out this creeper is.

**NOTICE: I put pictures of Rose's gun (you have to imagine the color though-the silver), dress, her 'legendary leather outfit' and other things that I described in the story. **

**I'm sorry the chapter was so long. I JUST COULD STOP!- that and I had to put in a lot of things, b/c I have plans for the next chapter.**

**Now, please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry I haven't updated lightly. My dad was in the hospital, I got writers block for the first time in my life! And to top that all off, my teachers decided it would be funny to give me homework. Not to mention the week after my mid-winter break, I started clinical and had districks for choir. So yeah, I have been really busy. BUT DON'T worry, I haven't forgotten you guys. I have been working.**

**So this chapter isn't as actionfilled as I had planned, nor is it as long as I planned. HOWEVER! I am writing the second one right now. **

**Smiles, my dear Smiles, PATIENCE! Haha! I love you and thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Jshagan- your comment about my story and my creativity blew me away! Thank you- it means a lot. **

**Enjoy this chapter everyone. **

Before I could go investigate- which was exactly what I was planning on doing the moment I felt those creepy eyes on me- Dimitri kissed me again, making my legs turn into spaghetti noodles. He pulled back and held me at arm's length. I was pouting, but also curious as to why he pulled back on that sweet and warm kiss.

"I have something that belongs to you." He said. He reached in his blue jean pocket and pulled out that beautiful diamond ring. I got to look at it- really look at it. It had a round diamond in the middle, with two small rectangular diamonds, one on each side of the big round diamond. He slid it on my finger, and as he did that, I heard my gang go "oooh!" Along with some whistles, but mostly from Christian and Eddie. I can understand Eddie, but Christian? Okay, what did I miss? I was laughing as I heard the whistles though, regardless. I felt like that sixteen year old girl who was asked to the prom an got a rose from the guy that had asked her; yeah, definitely a teenage moment.

"Rose? Dimitri?" Lissa said a few minutes later, pulling me out of my own thoughts. I was just thinking about going outside to investigate the area– again.

"Yes Princess?" Dimitri said, his guardian mask sliding back into place. It was clear to me that a lot of respect that Dimitri had for Lissa was gone, due to the fact that she had almost succeeded at breaking us up.

Vasilisa frowned, noticing that she wasn't completely forgiven. Lissa was sometimes blind, but she wasn't tonight. "I was wondering if we can go into a private area before Dimitri's family arrives, I want to talk to you two in private."

I looked at Dimitri, waiting for him to make the call; after all, he is the one that needs to forgive her now. He nodded and we followed Princess Vasilisa upstairs and into one of the guest bedrooms. The bedroom was moderate size, with a queen bed, dresser, a small wooden table on the side of the bed, by the head. She shut the door and immediately turning to us, looking at both of us with apologetic eyes.

Through the bond, she realized just how horribly selfish she truly had been, and she felt tremendously bad about it.

"I want to apologize for my selfish acts. I didn't mean to draw you two apart. I wanted to keep you two together-"

"But only for yourself." Dimitri said in his mentor voice.

"In my own defense, I had thought that it would of brought you two together." Most people would scaffold at that, and Dimitri did. But I didn't. I could see-and feel- that she had honestly thought that.

"Возлюбленный (Beloved- sounds like: voz-ub-lem-en-a)," Dimitri looked at me with heart filled eyes, and my face went gentle as I continued in Russian. "She is telling the truth."

He looked back at her and she spoke. "Dimitri, I'm so sorry. Tarring you two apart was never my intensions. I did want you two to be together, but I also wanted both of you two stay with me and protect me."

You think that backfired on you Lis? I thought in distain.

"You should have told us," I said sternly. "And no matter what happened with Dimitri and I, you were my first priority."

She nodded. "I realized that I was, but I wasn't sure at the time. I mean, you left for him once, who would say that you wouldn't do it again- except you will be leaving because of him."

"I didn't leave for Russia again because of him, Lissa. I left for Russia because I needed to- it was my calling."

Through the bond, I felt that she was frustrated. She knew why I left, but she didn't believe me. She honestly thought it was because of Dimitri when in fact he was the reason I almost stayed. She felt ashamed that she was so selfish, and I felt the determination in her to change. She didn't like being selfish or being called selfish, so she was going to do something about it- change.

"Okay." She said, finally admitting to herself. "I do have a question for the both of you." She looked at Dimitri mostly. "Now that you are both in a relationship and are guardians, how is this going to affect you both? Not to sound selfish or anything, but Dimitri is my sanctioned guardian." She looked at Dimitri with business look. "Are you going to withdraw from being my guardian and join the Cobras?" She had a smile playing at her lips when she said the name; she thought it was a cool name too.

"From what I have learned about the Cobras, is that they are here to protect the people, and I will protect you when you need it, but I am part of the Cobras now. I am with Rose."

She nodded in understanding. "Then I will see if there is another guardian that can start guarding me."

In unison, Dimitri and I both nodded in agreement, and then he spoke. "It is what's best. We can't both protect you and if we both did we could all end up dead."

She looked down at her feet. "Yeah, Rose mentioned that." In the bond, I could tell she was thinking of that day when strigoi attacked the Academy and when she first found out Dimitri and I were in love.

In a way, I felt like I had failed her, or at least lied to her because in a way I had made her a promise that I would be her guardian when I graduated. Now, I realized that it isn't just about her anymore.

"Dimitri and I have to leave. I need to see Gideon- I mean Guardian Kingston."

She looked at me in disappointment. "Oh, well, how about you stay for dinner? I make one mean lasagna!

"Really Rose, you should stay." Lev said, coming in. I was stunned that he was stating his opinion on what I should do. Lev is normally quiet and doesn't have a problem with what I do or have planned. He came in with a friendly smile. He spoke in Russian, but apparently Lissa knew he was on her side- she understood what he was saying. Damn.

I looked up to Dimitri and he smiled in encouragement. Did he want me to stay? Or does he not care what we do? "What do you want to do, Comrade?"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Whatever you want, Возлюбленный (beloved)." He only said beloved in Russian.

I sighed and leaned into Dimitri's chest. What would a few hours hurt? I looked at Lissa with a smile. "Alright, get cooking."

She gave me a grateful expression, her green eyes sparkling in the light, and then all but ran into her expensive and up to date kitchen. I turned around and Lev was smiling at me.

"You and Dimitri need to celebrate tonight."

Celebrate my ass! War is on our doorstep and you are telling me to celebrate? I don't think so!

He sighed, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "Rose, you have been all tight up since we got here. You are obviously worried, and I would think something was wrong with you if you weren't worried, but this is a time to be happy. You are marrying the person you love. To you, that may not mean anything, but it is a miracle from where I am standing." I knew what he was talking about when he said it is a miracle; hardly any dhampires truly find happiness, but when they do they cower from it and run, rejecting in the process and losing a great and prosperous life that they could have had.

The thing was, he is right and I want to celebrate, but this feeling in the bid of my stomach that said someone is watching me wasn't just getting worse, it was freaking me out even more and I was on the path to shouting out and going crazy. I needed to find who the hell is watching me, and what they want.

_That is just going to have to wait,_ my conscious voice said. _You promised Lissa you would stay. You promised Lev and Dimitri as well. Don't let them down. Enjoy it. Enjoy being in love with Dimitri. You never know if it is the last time you will see him…_ With that resolve, I sucked up that feeling and went to be with the people that I love the most. Who knows, maybe my conscious is right?

Then that dread came over me as that thought settled into my mind. Who will I lose in this battle? I instantly became sick, and I wanted to vomit at the thought. I couldn't lose anyone. No-one! I would die first; die in their place! I would jump in front of a grenade for one of them; jump in front of a strigoi. My family comes first. They always have, and always will. I will make sure of that. Nothing is going to happen to them. _Besides,_ I thought reassuring myself; _they are just as badass as you, Rose. You trained them, and they are experienced enough to make their own moves_.

Dimitri's voice brought me back to reality, though I didn't look at him, let alone process what he said to me. I looked around and saw that we were alone. Where did Lev go? I shook my head. Probably went to help Lissa. He is the cook of the family. I smiled to myself as I remembered him making me a huge, homemade pizza for my nineteenth birthday. He did it all by himself, and it was the best pizza I had ever tasted. However, when I reached the birthday cake, I about died it was so good. I took Tamara and Zena's share of cake. They all laughed, calling me a pig. My excuse "I'm the birthday girl!" Lev rolled his eyes, but I could tell that he was touched that I loved his cooking that much. Hell, if I had it my way, I would be marrying him!

Ha-ha, not really, just his cooking hands. They make the best phelemi. Speaking of phelemi, I need him to make them for those two…

Dimitri's index finger slid down from my earlobe and across my cheekbone. "Roza, not tonight. Lev is right. We need to celebrate." His hands found my waist and wrapped his arms around me. "And I know just how to spend it."

Just like that, he had my full attention and all my worries about the creepy stalker feeling I had, vanished and was replaced my love and desire. I hope he was talking about what I am thinking. I placed my hands on his chest and slid them down.

"Are we on the same page?" My voice was seductive, but I needed to make sure that he was in 'the mood', and not in the 'relax and celebrate' mood; two every different kinds of celebrating, one very much thrilling and steamy.

"I'm on page number three, you?" He said in his native tongue, in a semi neutral tone, but mostly seductive.

Oh! Two can play at this game. My hands reached the top of his jeans, and my hands decided to go back up his chest and in Russian, I said; "You are a slow reader, Guardian Belikov! I'm on page ninety-two. Looks like you won't be reading any action for a while." I smiled wickedly.

He growled, knowing exactly what I meant.

Someone cleared their throat. "I have no idea what you guys are saying, for which I am grateful, but, can you two not 'celebrate' in my kitchen- I mean house!"

Our heads slowly turned towards the door. There, I met crystal blue eyes, which are beautiful and yet teasing. I slightly glared at him in humor.

Christen.

"Why?" I asked in my old sarcastic tone. "You can have front row seats!" I said in my own excitement at what Dimitri and I could do… It would be an exciting and steamy show.

He made a gagging noise. "I'm will be ditching the show before it even starts."

I laughed. "What is it you need, Chris?"

He shook his head. "Eddie wants you to start teaching him more defensive maneuvers. I do too." He quickly added, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

I smiled. "Is that a complement?" I asked Christian.

He rolled his eyes. "Eddie always complements you. Don't act so surprised."

_Way to twist your words, Chris._ I thought. Dimitri and I stepped out of each other's embrace and walked into the living room with Christian behind us. I quickly observed that the couches and the coffee table had been moved to the far side of the room. Tamara showed Eddie and Mia review on what I demonstrated in my training. Mia was frustrated yet awed, but Eddie looked determined and grateful.

"Mia, you can do it."I encouraged her. "Here…" I said, coming up to her. She looked at me with relief in her eyes. She knew I could help her. I bet the reason she was frustrated was because she couldn't really understand what Tamara was saying. It is a miracle that Eddie can, but then again, he speaks guardian training, or body language- was we use to call it.

"But what if they come at my weak side," she asked, "since my strong side is already out of use."

I smiled brilliantly and slightly devilishly. "Then use your greatest weapon."

I have seen Mia smile before, but never have I seen her smile so proudly. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Really! You want me to try it right now?"

I looked around the room. "How about we take it outside." I'm sure Lissa wouldn't be too thrilled to find her living room all soaked with water. She nodded and we headed outside. And by we, I mean everyone. They were listening to what I was saying to Mia (apparently Denis or Lev was translating to everyone else), and was immediately engaged in our conversation. Apparently Mia was going to show me how well she has gotten today, because there were several five gallon buckets scattered along the yard and sidewalk. I smiled inside. I was glad she was taking this so seriously. If only other moroi would too, then we would be unstoppable and strigoi _might_ be whipped clean from the earth.

"Come at me Rose." Mia said confidently.

I had every attention of coming after her, but should I be as fast as a strigoi? "I'm going to start off slowly, okay? I want you to work your way up to being as quick as you can. With us short guardians, it is all about speed. I am willing to bet that it is the same principle with the moroi and their magic. You have to be quick to use it. Therefore, we are starting off slow. I want you to build up."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm going to-"

I shook my head and interrupted her. "Never tell your enemy what you are going to do. Go for the element of surprise." That has always been my greatest weapon, besides a stake, in fights with strigoi.

"But-"

"No buts Mia. Out in the field it is either life or death."

"Rose, this is just practice. You need to brace yourself. I have gotten ten times stronger in my magic. I can hurt you now."

I almost scuffled at that, but I didn't, in fear of hurting her feelings. What softy I have become, right? "Fine Mia, but if you switch techniques, do not tell me. Let me find out, and don't down play."

"What do you mean by down play?"

"Do not go soft on me."

She laughed. "I'm not worried about hurting you."

I wasn't sure if it was because she thought I was indestructible, or if she is being that cocky. One way or the other, though, I am about to find out. I lunged at her, and she quickly went to throw a punch at me. I grabbed her fist, brought her arm back behind her back and pinned her on her stomach, while I straddled her lower back.

And that was going easy on her. Again, dread washed over me and my throat tightened. I don't want to lose Mia either. "Mia, where is your-"

Something hard like stone hit me on my whole right side, throwing me off of Mia; the right side of my face felt like someone hit me with a paddle, while the rest of my right side felt like someone just ninja kicked me. Mia got up as soon as she felt my grip loosen. She kicked my arm away, and then kneed me in the stomach. It hurt- but I never been so happy to feel pain in my life! She has greatly improved, and I wanted to shout for joy.

I sucked in the pain as Mia backed off and allowed me to take a rest. She was getting ready for another encounter, I realized. That is a bad mistake. She allowing me time to think about my next move and recover from her impact. A strigoi would be on her in mere seconds after that impact.

"Mia, no." I said gruffly (because of the pain) and expertly. "You never wait for your opponent to come at you." I said as I straightened up, the pain gone. She is still a moroi, and it was nothing compared to what I am use to. "Never give your enemy time to recover. He will be pissed off and that will give him power that you don't want him to have."

"So in other words, stay on him until he is dead?"

I nodded. "Let's start over, and do not lose concentration until I say 'enough'."

Both of us didn't really move from our spots, waiting the other out. Me being the experienced one, and knowing exactly what a strigoi would do, my "impatience" got the better of me, and finally, after I saw her weak sides'- her left side- guard go down unconsciously, I made my move. I sprinted to her, and I was there before she could even blink. I grabbed her by the throat and-

Something hit the back of my head and knees. I was down on the ground and cried out in pain. I wanted to tell Mia that I was proud of her, but at the rate she flung the water, made the water feel like a whip, taking my breath away. I took two deep breaths and shot back up on my legs, knowing she didn't expect that. I lunged at her, with more strength and speed.

She saw me coming, and went to kick me. I grabbed her foot and slammed her on the ground, hearing her breath getting knocked out of her. I made no hesitation and leaned down to her neck, and blew on her neck.

"Enough." I said, and I couldn't stop the wobbling tone in my voice. I got up and offered a hand to her, which she took with a grim face. She thought she did bad; before I could speak she spoke.

"Rose, are you okay? I know I went pretty hard on you-"

I cut her off again and forced a smile on my face. "No. You did well, great even." I reassured her. So fast, a couple ideas hit me in the head. "I have a few ideas for you."

She lifted up an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Don't do it to me, because it will cause me permanent damage, but with that speed in which you hit me, do the same, but go for the eyes. Dull his senses. People, especially strigoi, rely on their sight of vision . If you take away that-"

"Then they are helpless!" She smiled.

"Not helpless, but extremely vulnerable."

She laughed. "You are genious."

I shook my head. "My next idea is better," she rolled her eyes. "First, a question for you; do you carry water with you at all?"

She shook her head.

"Invest in a water bra,"

She looked at me shocked and I laughed. "Rose, are you saying I have small boobs?"

I laughed harder, but settled down quickly, yet I couldn't stop the laughing completely. "Not at all, I was just joking about the water bra, but what I am not joking about, is get a water necklace. Therefore, you will always be carrying a weapon."

She frowned. "It's a fabulous idea, but where do I get one?"

I put my hand up to my chin, placing my chin in-between the space of my thumb and index finger, and thought. "I know just the person." I smiled. I haven't seen her in over a year. It's about time I pay her a visit, anyway.

"Rose, show me a few more moves." Eddie butted in. He sounded like a five year old, wanting more candy. I held in a few chuckles.

"Alright." I quickly agreed, watching as he advanced on me. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I knew he wasn't going to attack me, due to the fact that his body was at ease. He came up to me and walked behind me. I didn't move. He put me in a headlock, and I didn't struggle. My hands went up to his forearms, but I cease to do anything.

"What would I do if the monster had me in this position?"

Honestly, I wouldn't really know until I was in that position. Personally, I haven't been in that position, because I never allowed myself to get caught up in that position. "Use your imagination, Ed." I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Wha– I then turned my head near his, and kissed him. He was shocked, and I used that moment, and elbowed him in the stomach, turn and get out of his grip. I grabbed his upper arm once I was turned and flipped him over in mid air, and he landed on his back. He looked up at the sky and me in total surprise with a lopsided smile, which reminded me of Mason.

"I like it!" He pumped his fist in the air. I was puzzled. Kissing a strigoi is something to like?

"Um Ed?" I asked as I offered my hand.

He took it and looked at me questioningly. His brown eyes smothered.

I wanted to ask him when was the last time he got laid, but decided against it and asked the more lucid question. "Kissing a stranger, let alone a strigoi, would gross me out– practically make me sick."

He playfully glared at me, which completely shocked me. "Element of surprise, Rose." He winked at me. "I sure as hell didn't see that coming, which means they won't either."

Dimitri and the Cobra's laughed. Apparently someone was still translating.

"Dinner is done!" Christian shouted from the front door. Everyone looked at him, and I saw that Lissa was beside him, her arm around his waist, his around hers'. It was Ann of Green gables all over again. It was a perfect picture for them.

I inclined my head towards the house, indicating we go in. I looked at Mia. "How about we eat first, then we will go and get you a couple of those necklaces?"

She nodded and high fived me. "Agreed," she said as we slapped hands. We all went inside, Denis walked beside me on our way to the door.

"That was exciting to see what Mia can do." He said in Russian, then he looked at me speculatively. "Do you think she was giving it all she had?"

I shrugged. "Only one way to find out." I picked up my pace for a second, because Mia was right in front of me. "Mia," I said in a whisper.

She turned her head, but kept walking. She smiled at me, wanting to be in on the secret. "Yeah?" She whispered too.

"Were you going easy on me?" I asked, slightly narrowing my eyes in mock glare.

Her smile widened. "Only a little; like I said, my powers have grown stronger, but I know I can be stronger than I am now."

"That is not what I asked." I said, knowing she was avoiding the question.

She shrugged. "It wasn't all I had, I was trying hard."

I nodded and winked at her. "You did great. I can't wait to see you when you have more tricks up your sleeve. Hell, you probably have more than I think you do."

She smiled sheepishly. "I know only a couple more, but I want to find out more." She said in determination.

"You will." I said looking forward and walking through the door. I cast a knowing glance at Denis and he slightly nodded, telling me he heard.

We walked into the dining room, and I was shocked to see that the table had doubled in size, allowing everyone to sit together at the one table. Of course, it was going to be a tight squeeze, but we would manage.

Plates, glass cups and silverware were already set on the table. In the middle of the table were three large rectangular, deliciously looking lasagna's. I sat in the middle, while Dimitri, followed by Denis, Tamara, Gabe, Lev, Zena, and Larissa sat on my left. On my right is Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia. Eddie kept stealing glances at Mia. I suppressed the urge to call him out on it. He just needs to ask her already. Damn. MEN, I swear.

Tamara cleared her throat and looked at me. "Rose, when are we going home? After the war? Or have you and Dimitri decided to get married here or in Russia?" Her voice didn't imply that she was eager to get home. It was a simple, curious question.

One of which, I was unsure of. I looked around at my family. "I," I looked at Dimitri, not in panic, but in realization, "we haven't talked much about where the wedding will be, but as for going back home, I am willing to go back whenever you are."

The girls in the gang looked at each other with excited smiles. For me, I bet those smiles were evil and calculating. And I knew why. They proved it too when they spoke.

"Then we are going to plan your wedding." Zena said, crossing her arms with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. Larisa had the same smile on her, except her elbows were on the table, and her hands, which one was a fist and the other covering it, is where she placed her chin. Her lips curved into an excited smile.

I looked at Lissa and her jaw dropped in horror. I wanted to laugh, but I kept it in and swallowed it. "Well," I said in Lissa's defense, "my bridesmaids," I also turned my head to look at Mia, and winked at her; as soon as Dimitri translated what I said, her smile lit up like the fourth of July, "are there to help and assist the maid of honor." I looked at Lissa, making it clear that she is my maid of honor.

I looked back at Tammy, hopping that I didn't offend her. Her smile didn't waver, and she looked more relieved. I believed she expected me to pick Lissa, but was hoping that we made up. Larisa quickly looked at Dimitri and I knew this was going to come out blunt, because she is now in business mode.

"And who is your best man?" She demanded. Dimitri looked at me, looking for help. I lightly placed my hand on his strong shoulder and spoke up for him.

"We are working on that."

She looked appalled. "You mean to say that he doesn't–"

I cut her off. "Let's eat." I smiled, changing the subject. The men, besides Dimitri, looked at me gratefully. Apparently they didn't want to hear anything dealing with weddings. I didn't blame them. I don't want to deal with it myself. Dimitri, though, didn't want to get out of it. He looked like he wanted to be a part of it, but doesn't want Larisa to be bossing him around.

We dug in. Christian ended up cutting the lasagna into squares. He muttered something about his 'work of art' being destroyed by rambunctious baboons. Lissa elbowed him, but smiled. I just rolled my eyes. He ended up being the server too, because he was passed plate after plate. I kind of liked it.

"Lissa, looks like Christian is your bitch." I said in Russian. My gang laughed, and so did Lissa. Christian looked at me and gave me a wicked smile.

"Jealous Hathaway?" He asked in Russian.

I put my hand up to my heart and waved my hand over Dimitri. "Do I have anything to be jealous of?" I said in Russian. He gave me a confused look after my gang broke out into laughter. I quickly said it in English.

He sighed, tired of going over this all the time and looked started eating again. I went to the pan again to get my third slice. My gang was already on their fourth. Our eating habits were much the same, but the girls watched what they ate– I, like the guys, don't.

My mouth was open, my fork and food coming towards my mouth and then–

My phone went off. Everyone looked at me and I didn't make a move, except looking to my right and left to make sure that it was my phone that had went off. When everyone lightly laughed, I decided that it was my phone.

With a sigh, I set my fork down and looked at the ID.

_Restricted_.

With a suspicious look I opened the phone. "Hathaway." I said.

"They are in place." Gideon's voice said through the phone. "You're 'treats,'" treats is code word for grenades, "should be at your door in an hour."

In a sweet, innocent school girl voice, I asked "did you give my fellow guardians some?"

He laughed, trying not to sound so uptight. "Of course, Rose." Say what? Did he just call me by my first name? "They all told me to tell you thank you, and that they are awesome."

"How many did you give to each guardian." I said in a warning tone. To the guardians that would be listening in on us, would be hearing that I told him how many he should be giving to each person.

"Three." He said like it was the most stupid question in the world.

"So there was enough?" I asked curiously.

"Yes."

"My friend, you are a miracle worker." And I wasn't playing the innocent part, I really meant it. I was pissed that I couldn't help sneak them in, but I think they were more worried about me being in prison when the war breaks out, so they got other people to do it.

"One more thing; while I was out giving your treats to the guardians, the Queen came up to me and told me to inform you that you are to be at the gym to do another training session at seven in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you, Guardian Kingston."

"By Rose." He hung up before I could say anything. Huh. Uptight asshole, still. Mmm, I wonder what is up his ass. Or, I thought, maybe it is his nerves. He can be caught for this.

_And you will run to the rescue._ I voice inside me said. Well, more like defend to the rescue, since I would have to go up to a judge. I sighed and hit the end button.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "The bombs are officially set in place." I said in both Russian and English. Abe told me that he would have Gideon call me when he was done with the C4 and the grenades were all given out.

Dimitri looked at me in surprise. "That was extremely fast." He said in English.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But I am to do another training session."

"Awesome." Eddie said coolly, with an excited smile.

"Moroi are fast." Mia chimed in. "Some of us moroi use our magic daily, so when we want something done fast, it is _fast_."

Lissa looked around and saw that everyone, besides me, was done. She got up and started taking plates. Knowing what she was doing, I swallowed and took the biggest bite of my life and shoved it in my mouth, tried and chewed then swallowed. It went down hard, so I grabbed the table, not liking the uncomfortable feeling that went all the way down my throat.

Lissa looked at me with wide eyes. "Rose, you could have taken your time."

I shrugged. "I wanted to help you." I got up and looked at her. "You get the plates, I will get the silverware." She nodded.

I gathered all the silverware, while Gabe and Lev gathered all the cups. I smiled when they just took charge and started helping. _I love them_, I thought and my heart started to swell.

We walked into the kitchen and started putting everything into the dishwasher, efficiently for Lissa. When I was done, Dimitri came to me and asked if I was ready to go. I said yes and said good-bye to Lissa and my gang. Lissa was a little sad that I was leaving, but knew why.

"We are going to stay here, Rose." Denis said in business mode after I told him that I am to be giving a training session tomorrow and that they are expected to be there as well. "With war so close, I want to make sure that the princess is safe from harm. The others want to stay here too. Tammy wants to stay as well. It's going to be a little cramped, but if someone doesn't like it they know where the hotel room is."

I nodded. "But please make sure no one goes off alone. I," I wanted to tell them about my stalker feeling, but decided against it. They don't need to worry. I can handle it on my own. Without a pause, I continued what I was saying. "I am going to spend the night with my boyfriend–"

"Fiancé" Dimitri corrected me, squeezing my hand and looking at me with a stern, but loving, face.

"My bad, I meant fiancé." He nodded and let go of my hand to shake Denis's.

"Good night, Denis."

Denis smiled at Dimitri. "Good night Brother."

My heart just turned into a pile of goo. I was pretty sure my face gave away my feelings because Denis winked at me and turned around. Dimitri put his arm around my waist and led me forward. On the way home, his fingers would rub little circles on my palm; he would lean over and kiss me on the lips, the neck, or nibble on my earlobe, telling me what he wanted. When we were closer to the hotel, he stood behind me and placed both of his hands on my hips, his fingers dug into my skin as they slid them downwards. I let out a soft moan, because I was suddenly turned on. I could not wait to get in my room, so I did the only thing I could do.

I bolted for my hotel room with Dimitri on my heels.

**(LEMON!) **

Dimitri pushed me up against the door of my hotel room as soon as we were inside. He wasted no time and got rid of his shirts. I watched as he took it off. It was quick, but it was hot watching his muscles flex; it made me want him all the more. He started kissing from my shoulder to the crook of my neck, my cheekbone and cheek, my jaw and finally my lips. He was being sweet, but also animalistic about it; which was even hotter.

I moaned as he claimed my mouth, sliding his tongue over mine and gently sucking on my bottom lip. God, he was such a fantastic kisser.

His hands went down to my hips, his fingers digging into my skin as they slid down. My body leaned into his touch, and towards his body. He forced me to turn around and take a few steps backwards to the bed. My thighs hit the bed, but Dimitri was the one that pushed me down. As soon as I hit the bed, I leaned up, extending one arm to make him come to me. He came to me instantly, and his lips met mine with aggression; one of his knees in between my legs, the other on the outside, touching my thigh. With his chest, he pushed me down on the bed, while my hands unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down with his boxers.

"Roza." He whispered in my ear, his teeth nibbling my earlobe. My index went slowly slid down his spin. My reward was him flexing his shoulder blades and muscles and giving me kisses on the side of my neck- hungry and fast.

He didn't lift his head up, but suddenly his hands were on my thighs and pushing the dress up, and he wasn't being slow about it. I just got my arms up as the dress came up to my armpits. As soon as the dress was disregarded, his lips immediately crushed mine. His tongue implied that he was the king, and quickly won dominance. I moaned in response. His lips kissed my chin, the front of my throat, the middle of my chest, and went to one of boobs, sucking and licking. With no control of my body, it arched up towards his mouth, causing his hand to come up to my other breast and rub circles over the nipple.

I let out a strangled scream of pleasure. If people think he's not a god on the battle field, then he most certainly is a god in bed!

I reached down to his 'manly part,' then started messaging him, and pumping. His mouth and finger ceased for a second, then I heard and felt a loud moan from him. Without giving him a warning, I flipped him over on the bed, using my weight and legs. I was now on top of him, and I wasted no time giving him pleasure. My lips and tongue started at the center of his chest, between his breasts, and at a medium pace, I went down his very toned abs and stomach, down to his very hard, very erected, manly part and started kissing and rubbing him. This earned me an even louder moan, giving me the hint to kiss and rub down farther. When I reached the tip- and believe me it took a while to get there, because he is very long (the beauty of screwing a Russian sex god)- his hips buckled and gave me an even louder groan. I licked his tip like it was a Popsicle, then used my hands and pumped him.

His moan, which was louder than the last time, making it sound more of a strangled cry, made me even more wet than I already was.

He apparently couldn't take it anymore, because the next thing I knew he was talking to me. "Roza, give me your lips." He said harassed.

I quickly complied, bringing him my lips. However, I took my sweet time granting him entry. My tongue traced his bottom lip, then brought my teeth and upper lip to it and started sucking. He groaned again, then flipped me over on the bed, tracing my thong outline. I looked up at him and he gave me a wicked smirk, saying to me kinky. I quickly gave him entrance and again, our tongues danced a familiar dance.

His middle and index fingers traced the outline of my thong, until it reached my lips– he started racing them, gently sliding back and forth on both of them, giving me chills of pleasure in the process. I moaned. He brought his head down to the inner of my thigh and started kissing up until he reached my clit. His tongue started tracing my lips, went up to my top skin and placed a gentle kiss, then went back down to my lips and down to my center; there, he hovered, for a split second then his tongue darted inside, mimicking sex. He moaned, as if he was enjoying the taste, and made a lapping sound, which it drove me crazy, somehow, making me feel twice as wet and wanting him twice as much!

It was there, that I hit my orgasm– and it was one big wave of pleasure. Last time was great, but this time is amazing.

"Dimitri." I screamed his name, my hands clutching the bed's sheets. His lips and tongue removed themselves from my clit and decided to kiss the other inner thigh, then brought it up to my half neglected breast and started sucking and tugging on my nipple.

I sucked in a breath moments later after his third tugging and I wrapped my fingers in his hair, bringing his head to me and smashed my lips with his. God, this man drives me insane! It's a wonder I'm not delirious yet. He moaned out and flipped me into a new position. One we never tried before.

I was on my back, and he was hovering over me, he lifted my legs and put them on his shoulder, then leaned forward until his lips grazed mine.

"Ready?" he asked seductively.

I looked at him through my desire filled eyes. "Claim me." I said, which is what he was wanting to do all day since I told him yes.

He watched my face as he thrusted inside me, not being gentle at all. And I didn't want him to be gentle this time. I needed him to devour me. Claim me. He went in deep as always, but with his fast rhythm, it made it feel even deeper. He went in deep, hard and very fast. The fastest we have went yet.

My body skipped the moaning and went straight to screaming. I screamed his name as I hit my orgasm, then quickly matched his fast thrusts. I squeezed my inner muscles to give him more pleasure. I stretched my neck out and grazed my teeth over his neck, earning a loud moan. I quickened my thrusts and after a couple thrusts, I was very aware that he was screaming mine as well, finally hitting his orgasm.

He rolled over to his side, bringing me to his chest. I listened to his fast heart rate and breathing for a minute. I knew right then and there, I will never get tired of hearing it. I craved hearing it; not because of the sex, but because it is a part of him. Because it meant that he is alive.

I brought my lips to his hardened nipple, placing it between my two lips and kissed it. I then placed it between my top and bottle teeth, gently nibbling it, and finally, sucked it. He moaned and brought his hands up to cup my ass. His hands squeezed them, and shifted me to sit on top of him. I brought my hands over his erection and slid him inside me again.

Looks like we were going for round two. This time, I sat on him half the time, but he turned me over and hovered over me the other half. I was getting the impression that he preferred to be on top. When we were finished again, I brought him to my chest as we slowed down our breathing.

A few minutes later he propped himself up on his arms, and twisted his torso to look at me, because his lower body was straight. He leaned down and kissed my lips, then kissed my neck, then he lifted up my right hand and kissed the ring, then the front part of my hand. I watched him as he kissed me, and when he was done kissing my hand, I ran those fingers through his hair, and down his cheekbone and across his lips, circled his chin and ran across that cheekbone again, but stopped when whole hand was on his cheek.

He kissed my palm. "I love you so much, it hurts." He said gazing into my eyes with nothing but pure love. Love that melted my heart into his capable hands; love that shinned brighter than the sun itself; love that I would die for and go to the ends of the earth for.

I smiled. "You know what's funny?" I didn't give him time to answer. "I feel exactly the same way." He kissed me again, then laid his head down on my chest. His hand drew figures on my stomach and it felt good.

"I fell in love with you the moment met you." He said suddenly. I wasn't sure why he said this, but it made me smile beyond words. In the back of my mind I had always wondered when he fell in love with me.

"I found out I was in love with you…" I gave him a cheapish smile, "don't laugh, but I found out I was in love with you in when I was in the infirmary."

He laughed anyway and kissed my forehead and asked the most ridiculous question. "Which time."

I laughed too. "The first time since my return; the day Victor broke my ankle."

He frowned at the memory and ran a few fingers through my hair, but then his dark eyes sparkled. "I really do need to thank him though." That was the last thing I would have expected to hear Dimitri say.

"Why?" I meant to sound curious, but it came out offended. I sat up and so did he. Dimitri had on a knowing smirk- and it made me angry.

"Because," his hand came up and cupped one of my breasts, but he was still looking me in the eye, "without that lust spell, my self-control would have lasted longer."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you doubting Rose Hathaway's abilities?"

He leaned his head back and laughed out loud, his laugh wrapped around me like a caressing. His head came down on my breast and started sucking again and I moaned out in pleasure, curving my spine in the process. His other hand went down the side of my body.

"Dimitri." I whimpered. He looked up and winked at me.

"Good night, Mrs. Belikov." His hand came up to my shoulder and gently pushed me down on the bed. He laid his head back down on my chest and I felt his eyes close, with a huge ass smirk on his lips. I just rolled my eyes. I will get him back.

"Dimitri Belikov," I said using his full name, "one day, you are going to drive me insane."

He laughed and we fell into a blissful sleep.

"ROSE!" A familiar hissing whisper said to me. I jolted out of bed, the hair on the back of my neck standing straight up. I was asleep on Dimitri's chest, so we must have shifted position's last night. My quick movement startled him awake, and he half rose out of bed, glancing around the room for intruders. There was a blanket on him, covering the rest of his necked body, besides his chest.

The familiar creepy feeling was now overwhelming and I backed up to the wall, swallowing hard. The feeling was strong, but it was coming outside the room, by the door.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._ The knocks quickly turned to pounding. BAM! A strong headache seized me then. I brought my hands up to my skull and I started screaming in both pain and fright.

"THEY ARE COMING!" The voice yelled. But I quickly identified that it was more than just one voice. It was several– in fact, it sounded like it was an army. The knocking got louder, and the headache got worse.

I couldn't stop screaming, if anything, my screams got louder as did the banging. The door opened, but I didn't see any familiar bodies– just dead and skulled bodies. Some of them looked familiar, some of them were unidentifiable. It was beyond creepy. They didn't even look liked they did on the plane. It was ten times worse.

I felt my eyes widened in horror. The hands reached out for me, like they did on the plane, and walked forward. Were they going to hurt me this time? If they can bang on a door, could they bang on my face? This time, were they out for revenge. As I recalled all the strigoi I killed, I could see familiar strigoi faces, but most of the faces were so deteriorated, I couldn't make out a face.

Familiar voices were calling my name, but I couldn't see past the blinding pain and fright. The voices and uncomfortable, creepy presents engulfed me in fear. Just then, they whispered again, and it was a complete scream of fury.

"DEATH IS COMING! DEATH IS ALMOST HERE!" One skeleton said. The skeleton had no eyes, and had a bony face- literally. Skin was decaying on both his face and arms. His hand clutched my shoulders as he yelled at me, as they all yelled at me.

"Dimitri, her ears are bleeding!" Denis yelled in harassed tone and worry. I was unaware until now that my position was up against the wall, in a corner between the bed and the sight of the doorway, standing up with my hands grabbing a robe that Dimitri must have put on me before Denis, Viki and Lissa arrived.

"No Lissa," Viktoria said, and she must have grabbed Lissa, because I didn't feel the bond come closer to me.

"IT'S COMING" The voice yelled

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, at ghosts, clutching my bloody ears and hair. "GO AWAY!"

Just then, every one of them left, except one– Mrs. Dragomir. My head hurt so much, it felt like it exploded. I collapsed on the ground, then in my native language (English), I repeated what the ghosts whispered in my head just then, "Death is coming."

I then saw blackness.

**REVIEW! Tell me, did you expect that the ghosts were the ones being the creepers? OR! Is it really the ghosts? Could it be someone else? What do you think of Mia's water tricks? I thought it was awesome. **


	36. Chapter 36

**I really need your guy's reviews for this chapter. Not only on what you thought about it (believe me, I NEED to know what you think about this chapter) but also on what could happen in the next. Who knows, your idea might actually be in this story. **

**Dimitri's POV**

I knew instantly what was going on when she was looking at the door with such horror and fright. I have only once, well not counting the time I was strigoi, seen her so scared, and that was on the airplane when we were on our way back to the Academy, coming from Court. I have never heard her scream before. Let alone scream in such fright and pain.

Last time, my heart nearly stopped and I started panicking. This time, I most definitely had a heart attack. Her screams cut through my hear like a knife. They were longer and louder than last time. Her eyes are just as wide as last time, but I knew for certain that there were more ghosts than she had ever seen before. But with her frightening look, the ghosts most be ugly…like decaying ugly. I wasn't sure how bad, but just thinking about it sent a shiver down my spine.

Then suddenly, there was knocking. It startled me and I froze. Goosebumps traveled down my spine and I shivered. Rose started screaming louder as the knocking turned into banging. She clutched her head in the process, as if to pull the pain out of her head. Her naked body caving into itself, trying to rid of the headache, that is no doubt consuming her. I jumped out of bed the moment I heard her scream, going straight to her side. My hands went up to her cheeks.

"Roza!"I called her in half panic, half demanding. I won't lose her now! We have a whole life ahead of us, and we will be together. "Roza, answer me! Can you hear me?"

I could handle the anger and rage of spirit, but this… this was beyond me. I could hold her back when she felt the urge to hurt or kill someone, but snapping her out of this horror she was seeing was not in my power. Last time no one was able to capture her attention, and then she quickly fell into oblivion. I won't let that happen this time!

My attention was on her, and I saw no change in her screams, but she backed up against the wall even more, as if she could go through it. She was still looking at the door, and if possible, her face became more of horror than of pain, as if she could hear something, rather than just see.

I listened hard to see if I could hear what she was hearing, but I couldn't hear anything. I quickly decided to call Lissa, thinking she might be able to do something. I had to do something. I always hated seeing her in pain, but this, I would rather see her break her ankle again and be high on Vicodin, then see her suffer from spirit darkness once again.

Then realization it; it has gotten worse. She always avoided the topic of spirit because she never wanted anyone to know it was getting worse! She didn't want anyone's pity or help. I cursed to myself, swearing in Russian. The incident at the gym should have been a wake-up call for me. How long has this been going on? How long has she been hiding this from everyone?

I picked up my phone that was on the bedside table and called Lissa.

She picked up after the fifth ring. "Lissa Dragomire speaking." Said a sleepy princess voice.

"It's Dimitri. Ghosts are here, and Rose won't stop screaming. It's worse than before. I don't know what to do. She won't snap out of it. Come quick."

"What room number?" she quickly demanded, any trace of sleep disappeared.

"231. Come quickly."

She hung up, no doubt getting Denis to escort her. Rose made sure no one went out alone when war was so close upon us. She didn't want to lose anyone. She has a beautiful heart, one that never stops shining and fighting. I'll be damned if she doesn't come out of this!

I looked at Rose and realized that she was naked. I doubt Rose wanted to put her body on display for Denis and Lissa. I sprinted to the bathroom and pulled out a bathrobe (I put on pants, but no shirt- that would take to long) and put it around her before she could move again. I kissed her forehead, telling her I was with her.

"Roza, you can do this! Snap out of it!" My hands went to the side of her face, but she batted them away frantically and not noticing.

A real knocking, knocking that actually moved the door, came at the door. I was in front of it before the person knocked the second time. As soon as I opened the door, Rose's screams got worse and started piercing my ears.

Viki and Denis were in the doorway, in front of the princess in case an intruder was in. All of them looked at Rose and Denis's face turned into panic- he didn't know what to do either. It was hard for me to imagine Denis looking panic. He was a very in-shape dhampire, and his facial expression always displayed power and aggression. But when it came to the Cobra's, I quickly observed that he was a family kind of guy; he loves Rose and the others very much, which is probably why Rose picked him to be her second in command- because he not only displayed good leadership, but because he is always watching out for everyone's safety.

He came in and reached her side, observing her body to check for any damages. Viki did the same, her worry just as well pronounced on her face as Denis's. Lissa stood in the doorway with a horror struck face. I think she didn't know what to expect.

"Dimitri, her ears are bleeding!" He said in a strangled, worried voice. It was a familiar cry- the voice of a man that is about to lose someone he loves. His hands now held her blood in them, and they were covered in thick, sticky blood.

My heart jumped and stopped. Her ears weren't bleeding before. Her body was perfectly fine a few minutes ago. I looked at her ears, and sure enough, blood was leaking out, making another trail- since Denis whipped the original trail away with his hands- of blood.

"What do you want!" I shouted out in a half desperate tone to get rid of them and half expected them to answer me. I probably looked insane, talking to no one but air. "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything."

Lissa broke out of her horror trance and ran forward, her arm and hands stretched out to Rose.

NO! I thought.

Viki saw my face and pulled her back. "No Lissa."

"But Rose is hurt."

After that I couldn't hear anything but my pulse racing behind my ears. I couldn't drag my eyes off of her blood. It wasn't coming out fast, but it wasn't coming out slow either. The blood already made a river out of her ear, down the ear and earlobe, and own onto her neck and on her bathrobe.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted. Those were the same words from the airplane. They were here, around her, but I could no longer see them. I couldn't help her! What good is it being half vampire with strength if you can't defend the woman you love? What good is it?

Her fingers came up to the bathrobe, as if to pry something off- like someone's hand. She screamed bloody murder, clutching her head afterwards, then collapsed onto the floor.

I think I just felt my heart stop beating. Sweat was pooring down my back.

"Death is coming." She whispered loud enough for all of us to hear her as soon as she landed on the floor. After Rose said that, her body went limp and she was unconscious.

That snapped me out of whatever was holding me back. Lissa struggled to get out of Viki's hold while I picked Rose up and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. She needed help, doctor help. I knew Lissa wanted to heal her, but if Lissa heals Roza, it could make the darkness even stronger, and we need Rose more than ever.

I need Roza more than ever.

As I ran, I couldn't help but look down at her to make sure she is just breathing. But what I saw made my blood run cold. Her face was as pale as a strigoi, and her lips were as white as snow. I checked her chest to see if she was breathing, and saw that she was, but her breathing was shallow.

_Run faster!_ I yelled at myself. _Don't let Roza down. She wouldn't let you down. _The second thought did make me go faster, somehow. I wasn't sure how I was running faster; all I know is that I was, because I was sure I was going as fast as I was when I was a strigoi. I ran past building after building, but the hospital was still a mile away, but at the rate I was running, a mile was only a minute away.

When I finally arrived to lighted hospital of St. Josephs, I almost ran into the automatic sliding glass doors. If it weren't for Rose being in bad shape, I would have ran right through them, but we were in a crisis as it was, so we needed to speed things up without any more interference.

"We need help here!" I shouted. "Now!" My voice was in complete authority, and it's tone said not to disobey me. The nurses and aids were on the floor chatting. As soon as they saw the limp, pale woman in my arms. "Hurry, you have to help her." My throat tightened, praying to whatever higher power there was that she was okay.

I heard doors opening up behind me and when I turned, I saw five people jogging a wheeling bed towards our direction, two of the people which were doctors- they are wearing white lab coats with PhD's-; two were nurses and one was- I am assuming- is an assistant. I sprinted in their direction to put her down on the bed.

One of the PhD's didn't waste time. "What happened." I glanced at him and he was a graying moroi, with black hair and faded blue eyes. The two people in my way of the free railing side backpedaled out of my way as I came up to them. I laid her down, her lead jostled as I laid her down.

I didn't even take a breath. The asshole can just mark me as a psycho, "She is shadow kissed, what happened exactly, I'm not sure, but she was seeing ghosts."

As I suspected, the guy looked at me like I was a lunatic, and the rest of the team quickly hauled Rose away from me, however the guy was staying with me.

"What is her name?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

He looked at me in surprise. "Okay, and you are saying you don't know what exactly happened?"

"Correct. Please, just help her. Find out what his going on."

"Sir," he looked at me calmly and reassuringly, his hands were in a surrendering gesture "that is what we are trying to do. A couple statements can make a world of a difference. Is Miss. Hathaway sexually active and is there any chance she can be pregnant?"

_Okay Dimitri, calm down. This man is trying to help you, so the quicker you answer his questions, the faster we can figure out if Rose is okay. _

"Yes she is sexually active, but there is no way she can be pregnant."

The doctor nodded. "Are there any medications she is allergic to?"

I gave him a pained expression. "I don't know what she is allergic too."

He nodded. "That is okay. It is on file. Thank you for your time and bringing her in. If you sit in the waiting room, I will contact you to tell you what is going on with Miss. Hathaway. Are you family or friend of hers?"

"Family- I am her fiancé."

He looked at me shocked, but quickly hid it and nodded. "What is your name?" He asked, not meeting my eyes. Racialist moron.

"Dimitri Belikov."

He nodded. "I will update you on Miss. Hathaway's health as soon as I can." Then he left, still not meeting my eyes and, disappearing behind the flopping doors.

I couldn't sit down in the waiting room, and has her future husband, I had obligations to do. I called Denis's cell and told him that Rose was with the doctor's and that we were in St. Joseph's hospital. He said that Lissa was with him, along with the Cobras and that they were on their way here. I hung up, and tried to sit down and relax, but I couldn't. I paced back and forth, and the people in the waiting room looked at me like I was a lunatic. I could care less; I just ran to the hospital with my unconscious fiancé in my arms, with her ears bleeding and face as white as snow; yeah- I have a right to act like I was losing my mind.

Fifteen minutes later, they all arrived, including Adrian and Sydney. I was sitting on the edge of my seat, my elbows down on my knees and my forehead in my hands when all of them came in. Lissa came right up to me and hugged me. "Don't worry Dimitri, she will be okay." I hoped she is right. Lissa still had on her nightgown. I didn't even notice she was wearing one. "We went back to my house to get everyone. Denis didn't want them to wake up and find us missing. When we told them what was going on, they demanded they come with us, so it took a while for us to get here." I shrugged, not caring one bit about how all of them got here. She squeezed my hand in comfort.

Zena came marching up to me, along with the other Cobras. "Did the doctor come back with news yet?" She demanded in Russian, sounding extremely bitchy about it. I knew it was only concern. Since she has known Rose, she has never known Rose to be in bad condition, and with her in the hospital, it was scary for her.

I shook my head. "Not yet. I think they have to find out what kind of medications he is allergic to first, before they do anything."

"Well, is my granddaughter going to be okay?" Yeva said, walking through the automatic sliding glass doors of the emergency room with her shoulders back, spine straight and eyes cunning and concerned. The rest of my family, including the kids- when did they arrive?- following behind her. For an old woman, she still has a lot of energy in her. I only hope that I inherited that gene- I am going to need it for Roza and I's married life. She is going to be a handful, and I could hardly wait.

Just then, the doctor that I talked to came out and walked towards us. "Mr. Belikov, my name is Dr. Matthew Coleman. Miss. Hathaway is doing just fine. She has no brain damage," I sagged in relief- relief that was physically painful and almost brought me down to my knees. My heart rate- which I haven't noticed until now- slowed down and was almost back to normal.

"Thank god." I said in Russian, not realizing it until he gave me a weird look. "Thank you." I said to him in English.

He gave me a pained look. That can't be good.

"Don't thank me just yet, Mr. Belikov. Miss. Hathaway's ears were filled with blood, so much so that it had clogged not only the external auditory canal, but also the eardrum and the malleus, which is located directly behind the eardrum."

I sucked in my breath. "Does that mean that she is deaf now?" My throat started to tighten. She won't ever hear me tell her that I love her, won't ever hear me whisper endearments **(a/n: endearment is a synonym for sweet nothings) **in her ear. She won't ever hear what the Cobra's are saying to her. My heart cracked, but at least she is alive. That is what truly mattered. Roza is alive.

"We are draining the blood out of her ears, but we are unaware of the situation with her ears just yet."

"Can we see her?" Yeva asked impatiently, sounding like a grouchy old woman.

Coleman looked at my grandmother with a neutral face. "Not yet, ma'am; we are busy working on her."

"Well, inform me and my grandson," she looked over to me, then back at the doctor, "as soon as you are done. If she is asleep, I don't care, I want to see my granddaughter."

The doctor nodded, but before he could walk away, Tamara walked over with the rest of the gang and asked him a question in Russian. He looked a little bit scared and intimidated with the Cobras by him. I don't think he knows exactly who Rosemarie is.

The doctor looked to me for translation. "She asked if she could still fight."

"Her body is unharmed, but I cannot answer your question just yet. If Miss. Hathaway is deaf, I would highly suggest she not fight strigoi."

I quickly translated for Tamara and the rest of the gang. Tamara quickly spoke up, and again, I translated. "She asked if there is any chance for recovery."

"Depends on how badly damaged her eardrum is. If it's not too severe, she could get hearing aids or surgery to repair the damage, but if her eardrum is gone, then there is nothing we can do, except sign her up to learn sign language."

I looked to my mother, and her face turn sad and horror struck. The doctor turned away and went through the swinging doors, where Rose was at.

"Dimitri, you should sit down with us. Calm down. Rose will be fine." Larisa said, reassuringly, though she said it mostly to herself than to me.

It took most of my willpower not to yell at her and call her crazy for acting so calm when Rose could be losing her sense of hearing. However, I went to sit next to her and Lissa. Everyone eventually followed suit, sitting down to wait for the doctor.

It felt weird when they followed my lead. It was like they were waiting for a command from their leader. I shook it off though; their leader would soon be with them. Rose will soon be with them.

"Did anyone call Abe or Janine?" I asked.

"No, but we found out." Janine said, her face showing annoyance and anger at being the last to know. "You just now thought about calling her parents?" she said, yelling at me, her hands turned into fists at her side. I looked at Abe and he looked just as scary, except he his arms were crossed over his chest.

I looked down. "It's been hectic." I answered.

Surprisingly, Janine's arms came out and hugged me in comfort. I was stiff at first, but relaxed. For a second there, I thought she was going to kill me. "She is a Hathaway, Belikov, she will be fine." Again, I heard that tentative voice, which, this time came from Janine. Why was everyone saying statements when they weren't so sure? It's absolutely ridiculous.

"And it's Mom." Janine said.

"And Dad." Abe said, his hand reached out and gripped my shoulder in comfort- a manly comfort.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up with a ringing sound in my ears, along with an evil, very painful, migraine. I opened up my eyes, but everything was blurry at first, but after several seconds my vision focused in and I was disoriented. Where the hell am I? I thought. I saw white walls, a very comfortable chair by my bedside with someone in it-

Someone that I love very much; Dimitri. His looked at me with painful relief. I was in a hospital, I realized. I wondered what happ-

Just then, the headache and ghost events came rushing back to my memory, and my headache increased as I remembered. I groaned in pain, but didn't hear anything. My hands immediately went to my head, as if to get the pain out of my head. I sat up, thinking that would help.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked at that person. Denis was the one that tapped me, his broad shoulders literally obscured my vision of the rest of the room, so I don't know who else is in here, except Dimitri, because Dimitri was on the other side of me. Denis took my hand and kissed my wrists, where my veins popped out. He opened his mouth and his lips started moving, but no sound came out- or rather, I didn't hear anything.

"Denis!" I yelled. "Stop fooling around and use your voice! I can't hear you."

Both Dimitri and Denis looked at each other with facial expressions saying 'oh god no.' Then, they turned back to me, and this time, Dimitri took my hand that Denis had, with both of his hands on each side of mine.

Then he shook his head, and just like that, I understood. And my headache went away- which made my gut twist.

I was deaf.

I recalled hearing Denis shouting: _Dimitri, her ears are bleeding!_ The flooding of blood in my ears must have caused it!

I started to panic. I relied on both my nausea sensor and hearing to pick strigoi up, how the hell am I going to fight-

_Death is coming._ A voice inside my head whispered the memory of last night.

My god! They are on their way! And I need to get ready. I jumped out of bed, and as soon as I did that, people were on me, forcing me back down. Yeva and Olena were two people that held me down. I looked at Olena, knowing she was the medic of the family.

"No." I whispered, but I couldn't hear my own voice, which made me a little more hysterical. "I can't be deaf!"

She looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. Her mouth opened, but I couldn't hear, let alone lip read, but I thought she was saying 'I'm so sorry.' Thinking she may have said that made the waterworks come. I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to. I had just lost a part of me that I have been relying on for years.

Someone was rubbing my back, but through the bond- yes, it is still there- I could tell it was Lissa. I looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Heal me."

I rarely ever see sorrow in her face. She was always gleeful, but now, her face showed true sorrow. It's not that she didn't want to heal me, it's that she couldn't, I realized. She probably tried healing me since she first walked in the door, and gave up after try number fifty.

"It's something that you can't fix?" My heart tore open even before I saw her shake her head.

She shook her head and I squirmed in my seat with a strangled cry, absolutely despising her answer.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_ I screamed in my head and maybe out loud. I wasn't sure, since I couldn't hear anymore. This isn't fair! The biggest fight of my life is coming up and I am being forced to sit out. Knowing Dimitri and my family, they won't let me step one foot out of a safe house, that they no doubt already rented hundreds of miles away from Court in attempt to keep me safe!

_Shhh_, Lissa thought to me through the bond. _We have to talk to the doctor yet. He said that there may be a chance to save your hearing._ I doubted that. I seriously doubt that, but I made myself calm down…well, at least I tried.

Before anyone could try and tell me anything, a couple moroi doctors with white lab coats, walked in with a white board, erasers, and dry-erase markers in their hands. One doctor, with blue eyes and brown hair and high cheek bones, held up his white board. The doctor wrote on it with black dry-erase marker, saying 'hello Rose, my name is Dr. Coleman.'

A few tears leaked out of my eyes as I gazed in his blue ones. "Fix this!" I demanded in anger. All the doctors looked at me with sad, yet professional faces.

Dr. Coleman flipped the white board over in his hands, erased the first message with an eraser, and then wrote something else. A few seconds later, he flipped it over and showed me, along with everyone else.

'Miss. H, there was so much blood in your ears, that it had flooded your eardrum, permanently damaging your hearing.'

I starred at the writing after I had read it, and just froze. I didn't breath; didn't look away. I was numb.

"What do I do now? Sit around like a fucking vegetable? I am getting married, and you are telling me that I can't hear my own wedding, hear people cheering us on and congratulating us? Oh, and let's not forget that I am a fucking guardian! I need my goddamn ears! There has to be something that you can do!"

The doctor on the far left shook her head. She was moroi as well, but she was blond and taller than the male doctors. She also looked younger, around the age of forty, with bright brown eyes. Her blond hair was tied back in a low pony tail, and wore diamond stud earrings, with a matching necklace and a blue blouse and khaki pants.

She lifted her white board up and started writing on it, and then she turned it over so I could read.

'My name is Dr. Caraway.' She said, introducing herself. Once I nodded, she turned it back over, erased it, and wrote on it again.

'We tried to save your hearing by draining the blood, but that was all we could do. We did the safest and quickest procedure that is known to medical history, but it didn't do any good.'

"Then how the hell did this happen?"

Dr. Coleman brought up his white board and started writing.

'When you were unconscious, we sent you to get an MRI scan, which is a brain scan. The results told us that you were listening to something at a very high frequency range for too long, and that caused your ears to hemorrhage radically.'

"The ghosts were screaming at me." I said out loud. "Not to mention that god-awful headache that came with it. Whenever ghosts are near, I get migraines."

Then reality hit as I remembered exactly what the ghosts were saying to me;_ death is coming, death is almost here._ I wanted to jump up and get the cobra's and guardians in action. We need to secure the perimeter of court and get everyone ready for war. However, these doctors would think I was crazy and put me in intense therapy or worse, a mental institution. Yeah, I can be dangerous; Jesse is exhibit number one. Therefore, I stayed in my place and asked a very important question that every deaf person should ask. It also made me depressed beyond belief.

"What next? How do I communicate with others?"

Dr. Caraway wrote on her board and flashed it to me. 'Sign language is your best bet.'

My heart dropped into my stomach and out my ass. I felt like screaming again. There was a box of flowers by my bedside table. I picked it up and threw it at the wall where no one was standing at. It left a brown spot, where the dirt had it the wall, and at the same time as I threw the flowers, I gave a half scream, half cry- well, that is what I think came out, something else could have came out, because I can't hear shit!

Someone- I don't know who- started rubbing my back and I went ballistic. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I got out of the bed and ran up to the wall where the soil had made a spot on the wall and punched it, my hand going through the tough drywall. I didn't feel anything. I was so devastated, so grief stricken that all I felt was rage; rage that needed to be released.

I pulled my arm out- because not only did my fist go through the wall, but so did my arm, up to my elbow. And as soon as it was out, I punched the wall again, to the left of where the I made the first hole. I felt a crack as soon as my fist went through the drywall, but I didn't feel a thing. I screamed in outrage again, and someone's hands- strong man hands- were on my arm, pulling my arm out of the wall and their arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

_Gabril said that we will get through this. All of us are here for you._ Lissa said through the bond. I started to cry, feeling the wetness come out of my eyes and on my cheeks. Just hearing those words made me cry. That is exactly what Gabe would say to me. He wouldn't leave anyone behind. I breathed in, and smelled Gabril's sweet and loving smell.

But he should leave me behind. I'm useless now. I'm a flat tire that needs to be sent to the junk yard. If they stay with me, then I would be tarring them down, and that could get one of them killed. I stepped out of the hug and looked at the doctors.

I shook my head. "I need some air." I didn't walk past them, I ran past them so that they couldn't stop me. I needed to get out of here. I need to be alone and just think.

I ran out of the hospital in a bathrobe, and I didn't feel anyone coming after me, which was good, because I need to be alone. I had no clue where I was heading, but I quickly found myself running out of Court's gates. I knew people were yelling after me, _and if they ask why I didn't hear them, at least I could tell them the fucking truth! I_ thought with outrage and dismay.

I found myself on the side of the road, but as soon as I stepped out of the wards, my headache came crashing back, almost sending me off my feet and on my knees in pain, but when I heard a voice, a familiar voice, the pain vanished.

"Rose, you need to get everyone in ready." I looked up in horror, remembering whose voice that belonged to.

Before me stood a cute and tall young man with red hair and brown eyes.

Mason

And beside him was Mrs. Dragomire.

They are standing before me, but what made me scream, was that they looked like they were alive. Color was in their pigment in their skin and eyes, and their voices sounded so real, so down to earth that it not only scary, but I had thought for a split second that they resurrected from the grave.

Am I hallucinating? Or am I just going crazy?

"Neither Rose," Mrs. D said as if she was reading my mind. "You need to pull yourself together now! War is going to be here in less than one day's time. You need to get everyone ready."

I began to hyperventilating. This can't be real, they are dead; I am alive. I shouldn't be able to see them as if they are real objects. My mind couldn't function on anything else at this moment. I just couldn't get over how they look. And I suddenly wanted them to be alive…so much.

"How…" I tried to say, but the rest got caught in my throat, which is now tight- why is my throat tightening up a lot? I tried to ask him how it was possible that I can see and hear them so good.

"Because you lost a part of you Rose." Mason said, knowing what I was trying to ask. "That and the fact that you are dealing with deadly situations every day that make you kill strigoi."

"Can you fix my problem- my ears, I mean?"

No one answered, so I took that as a no.

"You are telling me that I can only hear you, but no one else?"

Mase shrugged. "Sorry Rose, but we really need you to get a hold of yourself and get everyone read."

Sorry! "Sorry doesn't cover it Mason! Your ghost friends made me lose my hearing! And to top that off, I need to know how the hell I am supposed to fight strigoi without my hearing, because you know damn well that we rely on all of our senses." I crossed my arms, not wanting to hit him-

There I go- thinking that he is alive.

I quickly covered up my thinking by asking a question, one they better fucking tell me. "How many strigoi are on their way?" I asked.

They were silent, as if they were deciding if they should tell me or not.

"Mrs. D" I asked, looking at her with pleading eyes, trying to hide the anger and annoyance I am feeling- I really wanted to punch someone. "If you want your daughter to have a good chance of staying alive, I need to know how many strigoi are coming. We are better prepared than surprised by the numbers."

Mason nodded in agreement at the prepared part. "An army big, Rose." He said, telling me.

I swallowed. "And that estimates out to be…"

He wouldn't meet my eyes when he spoke. "Thousands Rose."

My breath caught. "Now that is impossible! They are so selfish-"

"Many of them won't make the voyage way here," Mrs. D said, sounded relieved, "due to their selfish, now-it-all moods, but the leaders of a strigoi tribe- yes, they actually call themselves the Tribes, they even have names-,"her eyes narrowed in disgust, "have come together with the image of taking over Court, demonstrating their power as the strongest race. They want to annihilate you, yes, but one of the leaders does not."

As weird as it may seem, hope trickled down my spine. Maybe that leader just wants to prove a point and that 'Tribe' will leave.

"That leader wants to enslave the living. She wants to use you like cattle- butcher you for blood and sell it. The humans, though, will be slaves for chores around the house or whatever they need done."

All hope vanished, and horror took over. "Then I need to get moving, but I need my hearing back! There has to be a way so that I can hear!"

Mrs. D looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry, my sweet child. There is nothing that I can do."

I sagged in defeat, but Mason looked at me with a half smile. "If it means anything, we can stick together."

I rolled my eyes. "Mase, you can't come with me in the wards."

He raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet?"

I actually do.

**REVIEW PLZ. What do you think? Crazy, huh? Who saw this coming? Does anyone have any ideas on what could happen in the next chapter?**


	37. Chapter 37

** I hope no one looses their faith in my story. I have gotten a couple reviews saying that they were pretty disappointed in my decision of letting Rose losing her hearing. However, those people fail to realize my genious in writing! Lol. Please, don't give up on me yet. I have plans, and you will see my plans in this chapter, so please, stick with me. ;)**

He just waltzed right in- and then I felt nauseated and something hard struck me as soon as Mason walked in. If it wasn't for my guardian reflexes, I would have fallen down on the ground. I turned around to face my opponent, and reached down to my pant pocket-

Shit, this wasn't good. I was still in that damn bathrobe that Dimitri, no doubt, put me in. I had no weapon to kill this monster. I looked around, and found a good, sturdy, twenty-four inch wooden branch. And it was an a few yards away. It only took me a quick second to see my new weapon, and I immediately turned my attention back on the strigoi, who had his full attention on me.

I got into my defensive position, giving him my meanest glare. I don't appreciate being pushed. The strigoi glared right back at me, then his mouth started moving like he was talking to me.

"Mase, what is he saying." I said, not taking my eyes off of the strigoi.

"He says that you are psycho."

Me? I almost snorted; okay- maybe sometimes when spirit darkness gets to be too much.

"Me? Sunny, I think you got it wrong. You are the one that kills for a living."

The strigoi dropped his defensive position and started shaking in laughter. I took that as my distraction and took off for my stick. I reached the stick, and bent down to retrieve it when the strigoi came up on me, yanking me down on the ground by my hair.

I think I screamed out in pain, because he was pulling so hard, I felt my scalp pull.

He slammed me down on the pavement, head first. I saw stars at first, but quickly shook my head to make them go away. While I saw stars, the strigoi moved, positioning himself on top of me, reaching down with his other hand- the one that wasn't holding my hair- down to my throat.

The bastard was going to suffocate me! I think I was about to each this strigoi a lesson, because first of all, he didn't restrain my limbs. Therefore, with my leg completely extended outwards, I brought it up and with my foot, hit him as hard as I could in the back of the head.

I had the enjoyment of watching his vision become hazy as he was almost knocked out- which would have been impossible, since strigoi don't sleep. However, while I got to enjoy myself, I made my move, flipped him over so that I was straddling him. I bent down, restraining his arms and locking his knees with my thighs. With my free hand, I positioned my 'stake' up to his throat.

"Lesson number one, always restrain limbs."

His vision came back and was looking at me with blinding hatred. He thrashed against my hold, but I was strong and held it.

"He wants to know your name." Mason said in amusement. Apparently he knew I was superior, so he isn't worried.

"How about I tell you the second lesson?"

He smirked at me and his lips moved.

"He said sure, and I will use it against you." Mason translated for me.

I gave him a wicked, evil glare. "Lesson number two, don't piss me off!"

I felt his evil laugh rumble through his chest. Mason started translating again. "They said that his Tribe, along with several others, will take over Court, and will soon use you as a slave." Mason paused, then when he spoke, his voice was so dark, it scared me. "Kill him, Rose! Now!"

I plunged the stick into his throat. I felt the vibration of his screams as my stick went through. I pulled it out and pierced the throat again, and this time, I made sure it went through his spinal cord, breaking the neck. The strigoi went limp, but I was no fool. He wasn't dead.

"My ex-girlfriend is a badass!" Mason yelled, pumping his fist in the air and his eyes were glowing.

I laughed. "Oh Mason, how I have missed you." But before Mason could say any reply, I was rudely jerked up by my shoulder, being carried away from the strigoi- and I had no idea who it was. I saw a guardian go up to the strigoi and stake him in the chest.

However, I was still being towed, and whoever was towing me is behind me, and they are holding my wrists together by their hands, behind my back. And that was pissing me off! I have rights, but not only that, but hell, I demand respect! I am a freaking dhampire being!

"HEY!" I yelled in complaint. "Let me go. I was saving my own ass, not to mention Court!"

Mason started translating. "The guardian said that you need to get back to the hospital."

I sighed. "Why are you taking me there?"

"Because you left without anyone knowing."

I gave them a hard chuckle. "What are you, my mother?"

Mason's eyes turned troubled. "She said yes."

All my anger drained away, and I was suddenly depressed again. "Mom." I cried out, brokenly- I think.

She suddenly stopped and turned me around, and before I knew it, her arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug. My arms went around her shoulders. "Mom, what am I going to do? How am I to fight?"

My mother shook her head, and I knew what she said, even before Mason translated. "She said that you are not to fight. You are a liability now."

I jerked out of her hug. I am _not_ going to be a _coward_ and run. I am many things, but a coward is not one of them. I looked down on cowards, and I will not be one of them.

"You can't be serious."

Her brown eyes were sympathetic, yet stern. "She says she is dead serious, and I quote," Mason used both of his index and middle fingers and used them as quotation marks and bent them up and down once, "you are my daughter, and I will not let you go out on a suicide mission. End quote," Mason then bent his fingers once to signal the end of the quote.

I looked at her just as sternly. "I am a guardian, and until the day I die, I will not stop being one."

She gave me a weird look, and her mouth started moving again. "She wants to know how it is possible you understand her when you can't hear anything."

I looked at Mason, and I saw my mother's eyes follow. "Mason is here, and I can hear the dead."

She whipped her head back to me, and her eyes were of astonishment, but before she could say anything- which I wouldn't know, because I couldn't hear- I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye. I completely forgot about the other guardian. I turned my whole body towards the guardian.

It was Tina. She put her hands out, showing no harm and her lips moved. "She says she is sorry about your condition."

I gave her a wistful smile. "It's not your fault," I said, glaring at Mason. "Mason Allen Ashford, you better explain why you and your ghost buddies did this to me."

Suddenly, I felt movement on the ground and look towards the movement. Less than a hundred yards were my family- Dimitri included, because he is family now- running towards us. I crossed my arms, remaining adamant; I wanted answers, damn it!

I stood still, watching them come closer. Dimitri's legs kicked in gear and it was like he flew towards me. When he came up to me, there was this big gust of wind, followed by strong arms wrapping around my waist and lifted me off the ground, and spun me around in a circle, his arms squeezing me tighter and holding her closer- and it was becoming painful.

Dimitri set me down, and kissed me hard on the lips; so hard, that I am so going to have bruise on my lips later on. By the time he put me down, the Cobras were surrounding us in a circle; all of them were a foot apart from one another and two feet from Dimitri and I- we were still chest to chest.

What was all this about? I was deaf, not dead! I pushed him off and took a few steps back. "Comrade, what is this all about? I am deaf, not dead!"

I looked straight in his eyes and he was glaring at me. Those beautiful dark brown eyes were accusing me of something; probably accusing me of being stupid and reckless.

"What? I had to get some air." I said, quickly referring back to my excuse to the doctors."

He shook his head.

"For the love of God, just tell me what the hell you are thinking! Because, Mason can tell me."

His expression was priceless! His eyes widened in shock. Hell, his mouth even dropped open a little bit. If it wasn't for the circumstances being pinned on me, I would have found that hilarious, but right now, it was far from humors for me. It was still really upsetting.

Then his lips started to move. "He says 'how is this possible?'" Mason translated, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because of the fact that a part of me died, I can hear Mason. And since I am already shadow kiss and see ghosts, it is like I am ghost whisper or some shit like that." As I looked at Mason, I found his appearance to be a bit blurry. "Well, mostly, his appearance is sort of fading, because of the wards."

Speaking of wards. "Did they damn guardians put up the extra wards yet?"

Dimitri eyed me as he nodded. He was probably

"Rose, they put them up as Gideon sent out the grenades. It was part code." Mason said to me, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." I shook my head and turned my attention back on Dimitri with narrowed eyes. "And what was with that glare? You really shouldn't glare at your fiancé!" I said, and wiggled my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes and a ghost of a smile was on his lips.

Someone's hand snaked their way into mine. I looked up to my right side, and saw Tamara with sad eyes, starring at me. I instantly knew why she was sad- I couldn't fight with them, or well, they _thought_ I couldn't fight with them.

"Rose," Mason called me. My head turned to my left where he was at; Tammy and the rest of the gang looked where I was looking and then looked back at me with confused looks. "You are still going to fight, right?" Mason asked me. "Tamara and the rest of the Cobras want you to sit out of the fight, but…"

I nodded, "I know, I need to fight, like you said." As I finished, someone's hands were on my shoulder, turning me around and jerking me to face them. I was faced with Lev. His face was red and I didn't need to hear to know he was more than disapproving of my idea. He hated it.

"Lev said over his dead body." Mason translated, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Lev. My heart squeezed a little bit in loss. The more I hear Mason talk, the more I realized how much I miss and missed him.

I won't even say that that could be arranged, because it certainly won't be. However, I am still going to fight. I told Lev, and anyone else who was listening, the exact same thing I told my mother and Tina- if she was listening- earlier.

"I won't sit around while you guys fight. I can expand my senses, or at least strengthen them. I won't sit out. If I die, well, oops, but I won't sit around watching TV while Court is under attack!" I looked at Denis, "You know what it is like to not be able to do nothing. You had no alternate, but I do!" When Denis was still healing from the attack last year when I had found him, a strigoi had broke into his house and almost killed him. He was practically in a full body cast (when I first saw him, he was okay, but he was stupid and went out to fight and got hurt twice as bad, causing him to be in a full body cast) and couldn't move. The strigoi thought he would be an easy treat and almost killed him if it weren't for Tammy and I leaving the story earlier than we had suspected- Tammy worked at the local grocery store. She was still saving up for college.

"Gabe- I can't understand what he is saying. Sorry, I don't speak Russian."

I sighed. "Dimitri, can you please translate that, Mase doesn't speak Russian."

"Gabe said that he will train you then. You are not to do anything but train. You will wake up early in the morning and train until late at night."

I shook my head. "Don't overwork me, Gabril." I said in Russian. "I want to get good, not die."

Mason shook his head. "Gabril says no, and you will do as I say. Everyone, including me, agrees."

I sighed, knowing they were right. "Okay, when do you want to start?"

"Now." Mason said, I know he said it before the words came out of Gabe's mouth.

"Alright, lead the way." Gabe lead the way, while everyone else looked at me with awe.

I turned my head, looking at my left and right, knowing I had on a weird, confused face. "What?" I finally asked after a few minutes. We had a fifteen minute walk to the gym- that is if that is where we are heading.

Mason and I were walking side by side. He laughed, his head bent so that his face was looking up at the sky. "Rosey, they thought that was impressive that you killed the strigoi."

I rolled my eyes. "Guys," I said in Russian, "I am only deaf, not blind handicapped."

A few minutes silence passed- okay, for me it is always quiet, but the point is Mason started talking. "So…you and Belikov?"

I looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah."

"Since…when?"

I looked down at the ground. "Since before we almost started dating." I felt eyes on me, and I felt like a lunatic. At least I had a legitimate excuse that I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to a ghost. You might as well name me Melinda.

"How long have you been in love with him?"

My shoulders slumped without my permission. I was hoping we would never talk about this. "I've loved Dimitri for a long time Mase."

"Did you use me to get to him."

I shook my head. "When we almost started dating, it was because I was trying to move on from him, not because I was trying to make him jealous. I tried to make him jealous with Adrian." A ghost of a wicked smile was tugging at my lips.

He started laughing. "Is that where all the rumors came from that you and Adrian were almost a thing?"

I laughed too. "Well, Mia did ketch us together and at the time, Mia didn't like me because she didn't like Lissa. So yeah, I guess that is where it came from."

He nodded, looking onwards. "You could have used me."

I shook my head violently. "I may be a bitch Mase, but I would never use you like that. I have a great respect for you."

He turned back to me with a gentle and emotional look on his face. "I know, the sword said it all."

I gave him a half smile. "I miss you Mase; Eddie and I both do."

He gave me a sad smile, and went to put his arm around my waist, but it went through me and out my stomach. I grimaced and he did too.

"I hate being dead." He said, his brown eyes turning darker.

What could I say to that? Me too? I wasn't dead, only a part of me was, but still… I knew to an extent on what he was talking about.

He shook his head and turned his attention back on me. "I can't believe I didn't see it!"

I gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, that is exactly what Lissa said."

"When did she find out?"

"The next night of the attack, after you warned me, Dimitri had fallen when we had launched that rescue mission. I had to get Eddie back. It was bad that I already lost you, but Eddie too? No. I wasn't putting up with that."

Mason nodded. "I am glad you did that- persuaded everyone to do that. And especially your mother, wow! I knew you didn't like her at the time, but when you Hathaways want something done, you both get to work and fight!" As he spoke, his voice gradually got louder and more excited.

I chuckled in amusement. "Well, my mom is the most experience guardian. She has lead more missions than I have-"

Mason shook his head. "I disagree." I raised an eyebrow at him and he did the same. "Russia Rose."

"Russia? I just took charge and- oh."

He nodded with a huge smirk on his face, saying he knew it all. "Whatever, smartass!"

We both laughed, but then he spoke. "You have changed since your sophomore year." He shook his head in awe. "You have become quite a woman, and I am delighted to call you my friend- my best friend."

I wanted to hug him, but I knew that I would just be hugging air. I reached out to him, and only felt air- as I had thought. I clenched my teeth together in frustration; I am going to be talking to him a lot. This is going to be very frustrating.

"Hey Mase?" We had walked a few more minutes in silence, then an idea came to my head.

He looked at me and winked. "Yeah?"

I gave me a curious smile, with a twinkle in my eye. "Can you just go 'poof' and go anywhere you want?" While it was silent, I was thinking about how some moves and in the moves the ghosts can just 'poof' and disappear, going anywhere they wanted. Could he do that?

It seemed like his laughter bounced off the ground and walls, then hit me. I waited patiently for him to settle down and come to the conclusion that I am serious.

His chuckles slowed down and became softer, then he looked at me. "You're serious." He stated. I nodded and he chuckled a few more times again and shook his head in humor.

"Yes I can, actually. It's one the wonderful things about being dead."

I smiled. "Have you went to other countries yet?"

He laughed again. "No," then his face turned sad. "I visited my family, though. Mom cries a lot. She says my name a lot too, saying she misses me and that she hopes I am in a better place."

I grew sad too, thinking about what his mom must be going through. "Why are you not in heaven? Or in..wherever?"

He shrugged and I let it drop. I thought that I must be a delicate topic. He was dead, but even the dead, as I am learning, have feelings.

We reached the gym a few minutes later and Gabe immediately took my upper arm and directed me inside. We walked to the middle of the gym and Denis came up to my side and turned me to face him. My gang was a few yards behind Denis, waiting for the instructions.

Mason translated for me. "He said that today, only one person is going to come at you, but since you can't hear, you won't know where or when."

I nodded, and Mason started talking again. "He said that only him and Dimiri and going to stay and watch, but everyone else is going to leave, and someone will come back in, targeting you."

I nodded. "Let's do this!"

With Military efficiency, they all (besides Denis and Dimitri) walked in a straight line and out the door; I watched them as they walked out the door. Denis came up to me when the door closed and turned me around.

Mason started talking, because Denis's lips started moving again. "He said that you need to feel your surroundings. Feel the ground, observe the ground and look for scuff marks. He said to observe your surroundings- take a mental picture."

I nodded and closed my eyes, doing exactly what he said. Seconds later after I closed my eyes, I felt a small, faint even, rumble on the ground close by.

And so it begins.

**Please review. Tell me your thoughts. Do you have any ideas that her gang could come up with for exercises Rose can do to improve?**


	38. Chapter 39

**Sorry it's been so long since I UD! HERE IT IS! GET READY!**

Or, well, so I had thought. Zena came in and stopped the fight before it even began- okay, that is not how it went down. I ended up attacking her. She walked in, and that was the person I had thought was going to attack me. She walked right up to me, just as I had thought the attacker would- seeing on how I am deaf and all (I am still pretty pissed that Lissa couldn't do a damn thing about it! I mean, seriously? She can heal diseases, but not a simple freaking eardrum!). My back was facing her, and once she put her hand on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand with one of my hands, and her elbow with my other, pivoted to the side and then used my strength to flip her over on her back before she, or anyone else, could stop me. I had her pinned in two seconds flat, but Dimitri pulled me off of her and shook his head at me. At first I was confused, I didn't do anything wrong, so what was going on?

Then I noticed a white board on the floor next to me with Russian writing saying:_ wear these clothes and get out of that bathrobe!_

She must think this is disgusting. I couldn't blame her. She came in with workout clothes in her hand that are now scattered around the floor. Denis picked them up and handed me them. I graciously took them and put them on in the gym bathroom. I came out feeling a lot less exposed and a hell of a lot more comfortable. Really, I hadn't thought about wearing that robe at all. I am now wearing green and white tight workout shorts- which I found that I could go commando in (haha), a Nike white sports bra and a Nike tight white t-shirt. I looked hot, and felt ready to test what I already know.

I was glad someone had their senses in line, and got me workout clothes. The song Hard to See by Five Finger Death Punch, suddenly popped into my mind.

I walked towards the back of the gym. I wasn't about to give my attacker the advantage of catching me off guard that easily. I needed time to feel the ground and prepare myself for attack. I looked at Denis to tell him that I am ready to begin; he nodded and I knew he was verbally telling the others that I am ready. I closed my eyes and expanded my senses. I waited in anticipation for the feeling of movement or the slightest brush of wind or movement in the air. I bent down into a squat position; I wanted to feel the ground. I put one knee on the ground and the other up to my chest, and all my finger tips were just barely touching the ground.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. All of my attention was feeling the ground for vibrations. I felt Denis shift is weight from one foot to the other in anticipation for what will happen. Then, seconds later, I felt hasty, light footing coming towards me. My best guess is that the person is a female. When I estimated that the person was three feet away from me, I got up and turned towards my attacker.

I was slightly hoping that my speed would ketch my attacker off guard, but I wasn't counting on it. But to my surprise, it did. Zena came at me with both speed and force, though she wasn't coming at me with all of her strength, which disappointed me. When I turned around and faced her, she kicked it into gear, but that one moment of hesitation cost her.

I dove for her, knocking both of us on the ground. One of her hands went to the middle of my chest, while the other one made a fist and punched me in the jaw. I staggered, my jaw stinging from the blow.

Ah, but I should have known that would have happened. Zena is strong, practically as strong as me. Our weight is the same, though she is slightly shorter than I am, but not by much. As I flinched, Zena used that against me and shoved me off of her. When my butt hit the ground I quickly got up to my feet and into a defensive position. We were looking at each other, looking for the other's weak side to appear. However, we already know each other's weak side. She went for my left, while I went for her left- which is on my right side. We started circling each other, but she tricked me. Just as we started our fourth step, she jumped me, and I landed on my back and all the air that was in my lungs was forced out. She landed on top of me, and entangled her legs between mine, but her left side was slower and her left hand wasn't nearly as tight as her right. And in her moment of slowness, I brought my right knee up and kneed Zena in the stomach. I watched her face, and I saw her shock and pain. I whispered sorry in Russian as I knocked her off of me and pinned her down, faster than she did me.

My problem- I had no stake. I settled for my fist. Therefore, with my right hand, I held both of her arms- by the wrists- down, and with my left fist, I hit (not hard) her over the heart. She slumped on the ground, given up.

I got off of her and went to my feet, offering her a hand up. She took it and helped her up with a smile. She raised her hand up for a high five, and I crossed my arms over my chest, denying it and slightly glaring at her.

Zena dropped her hand and looked at me confused. "You didn't come at me with all of your strength, Zena." I accused to her in Russian.

She shrugged and looked at me sheepishly, throwing her arms out to the side. Denis walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder and smiled approvingly.

"Dimitri translated for me," Mason started, "Denis said well done."

I nodded and smiled back at Denis. "Well, who is next?"

"That would be Gabe." Mason said, without anyone telling him.

"Mmm," I said out loud. "How about I fight my fiancé?" I turned to Dimitri with a wicked smile.

He rolled his eyes. "I take that as a yes. Get out there, my future slave of mine, then come at me." Dimitri passed me to go to the exit with an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Mason laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That would have been a good one, if it wasn't for the fact that he wants to be your slave."

I gave Mason, who is standing on my left, a big smile. "Mase, Dimitri just has to remember that _he_ signed up to be _my_ slave."

He shook his head in gratification. "Oh, how I miss your wacky sense of humor."

I just smiled. He has no idea how much I've missed his; how much I missed his company. If there was one person that could make me laugh, it was Mason Ashford. I turned around, getting ready for Dimitri to come.

Feeling brave, I wanted to test myself, so I decided to stand up instead of squatting down. I needed to start sensing things better with my own inner conscience.

My advantage in this scenario: I have changed. I have gotten stronger, my fighting style has changed and that gives me an edge. He doesn't know most of my moves anymore, and the fact that he doesn't, is a huge, huge, advantage on my part. And with all of those things I said, it all adds up.

Part of me felt bad for him, really.

I breathed in and out, but I didn't need to for long. I felt him coming for me, as weird as that sounds, I did. It feels like a huge magnetic pull, like a sling shot, and the rubber string is connected to the base of the handle. He was going slow, trying to trick me. He was light on his feet, but was going as quickly, quietly and efficiently as he could. I hid my smirk.

When I felt like he was a couple feet away, I turned around as fast as a strigoi would, and lunged for him. I put all my weight and strength in my calves and the balls of my feet and leaned forward; with my arm muscles, I violently pushed him down on the ground.

However, I underestimated him. The smirk on his face was evidence he had anticipated my move before I even did them. Using his abs and thigh muscles, he quickly jumped up off the ground as gracefully as a ninja. He was in the defensive position, waiting for my weakness to give in or to show.

But I didn't show my weak side. I kept it up, waiting for him to attack. We started dancing that familiar dance. I was quickly board though, and struck out.

And that surprised him. He didn't anticipate me to attack first, but nevertheless, he was prepared for it.

Let's face it; the male species is physically stronger.

Dimitri wrestled me down to the ground, his hips pressing firmly against mine. It was powerful, but there was nothing sexual with the way we were fighting. This is serious, and he was my ultimate test, or well, one of them. His hands struggled to keep a good grip on my forearms and legs were wrapping around mine, but his speed wasn't as accurate. He was having trouble keeping me still, because I was using every ounce of strength I could to wiggle out of his grip. In a way, I felt like a worm on a hook. Was this worm going to be fed to the fish, or was it going to wiggle off of the hook?

I gave violent shove after violent shove. On my fourth shove, his right hand went lose on my left forearm; I didn't hesitate. I bent my elbow and with speed- and guilt- I rammed my elbow into his nose and pushed him off of me with my free arm. He was good though, and regained his balance before he fell to the ground.

He staggered, clearly sunned and in a lot of pain. I saw his eyes immediately started to water. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, but instead I shoved him off of me with both of my arms, which are both free now. When he staggered, his hold on me loosened and I forced my arm out of his grip.

He backpedaled, trying to regain his balance. Nevertheless, I was the one alert and in action. I used my thigh muscles and abs (the same way Dimitri did) and got up and lunge on him, before he could recover. Vampires are very fast at recovering, but when you have been at this as long as Dimitri has (twenty five years), you are bound to recover in seconds. Therefore, that whole event played out in seconds.

I was literally sitting on him, though my knees, with all my weight centered there, were digging into his thighs and I knew that the way they were positioned, it hurts. My right arm was holding both of his strong and muscular forearms down. And with my left hand, which quickly turned into a fist, I hit it over his heart.

I felt accomplished. I was proud of myself. I got Dimitri- the fearsome warrior god- and Zena, down.

Then Mason started talking. He was standing two feet before Dimitri's head.

"You need to concentrate harder Rose. I could see your body movements. I anticipated your next moves even before you made them."

I gently got off of Dimitri and glared at Mason. "Don't look at me that way," he said, his eyes wide. "Even though I am dead and you can't hurt me, it is still scary to see you glare at me. It makes me think that you might actually be able to hit me."

My glare dried up into a smirk. If only it was possible. "Fine."

Then, the strangest thing happened. His shoulders went back, straightened his spine and held his head high. "We are going to do an exercise, and this is coming from Gabe. I will still be translating for him, but I will be asking a couple of questions on my own." He sounded like he was going to be my trainer! I almost laughed

"Uh-huh." I said, crossing my arms. This ought to be good.

"He gathered up all of the Cobra's. They are lined up in a straight line and they are going to move. It can be the slightest of movements, such as shifting of their weight, or they could come at you. When they move, you are to tell them what they did, and who did it. Of course, you will have a blind fold on."

I nodded and took in my surroundings. The Cobra's are here and stood in a perfectly straight, horizontal line near the entrance/exit of the gym.

I walked towards the middle of the gym; Dimitri and I managed to get to the far corner of the gym because of our little dance. And in the middle of the gym was a circle; I sat in it, crossing my legs. Gabe came up to me and squatted into a sitting position near me. He looked at me with a smile, raising his forearm and showed me a black blindfold.

I nodded, though rolling my eyes, knowing he was going to secretly enjoy this. He knew this is going to be hard. "Alright, put the blind fold on me Gabe; and let's get this show on the road."

He put it on me and he walked off. I knew because I felt it. But then after about twenty yards, I couldn't tell if he stopped or kept going. This is going to be harder than I thought. I inclined my head to listen- but then I forgot, I couldn't hear.

With a growl, I shouted. "Well do something!"

BOOM! As if all in unison, they jumped and landed at the same time. "Yes, I felt that! I can feel when a mafia is stomping the ground! Do something that's actually challenging." I almost growled, or well, it felt like a small growl.

A moment passed.

"Rose, did you feel that?"

"Yes, I feel my anger rising!"

He sighed. "Listen again. Tell them to do it again."

I told them and then, as I prepared myself to feel, I felt a small tap.

"Did someone tap their foot?"

"No, someone took a step forward and one back." The way I was envisioning it was like a march.

"You mean like that person marched?"

"Mmm, sort of."

"Okay."

"Now, from which direction did it come from?"

I tried to recall, but couldn't. "Do it again."

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_. My head snapped towards the direction, though I couldn't be sure. "To my right."

"Correct." Mason said, with a smile in his tone.

"Go on." I said

Someone jumped, though it was very light, and it was straight ahead. "Someone jumped."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You are correct, but which direction?"

"Straight in front of me."

"Male or female?"

That was a tough one. "Female?" I guessed, though I was pretty sure it came out like a question.

"Wrong. It was Dimitri. He landed on the balls of his feet. Watch out for that Rose."

Suddenly, I felt the gym doors slam open and feet pursuing towards us. I quickly ripped off my blind fold and saw Mia, Lissa, Christian and Mikhail sprinting towards me and Gabe. I looked at Mason, but he wasn't the only one I saw that was a ghost. I saw Mrs. Dragomire, and they were in a heavy and private conversation- one I couldn't hear. Well, that was new.

"They are almost here Rose, get ready." Mrs. Dragomire said,

I immediately understood who she was referring to. Strigoi. I felt the blood drain from my face. Great.

"How long until the strigoi reach our refuge soil?" I asked, feeling dread. Dimitri. Lissa. Mia The Cobra's. Eddie. Abe. Mom. Hell, even Tatiana crossed through my mind. I didn't want any of them to die. Were we ready for this? I hurried up and tried to compose myself. The others can't see me worry like this- they will think I am doubting them, and I'm not.

"A few hours at the most; get everyone in position; waste no time."

By then, the Mia and Mikhail reached us; Christian and Lissa stayed with the rest of my family. "Is something wrong?" I asked genuinely worried. Did something happen already?

They looked at each other, then Mikhail turned to me and Mason started translating. "He says that a guardian had spotted a strigoi trying to climb Court's walls. It's a warning- and this is me speaking now. More are on their way."

"How many more Mase?"

"Hundreds."

"Shit. Mia, we need to get you that water necklace now. I will get it and bring it to you." She nodded and I looked at Mikhail. "This is a warning. They will be here in a couple of hours. I'd say estimate it to be three-"

"-and a half." Mason said

"and a half hours."I quickly added. "Go to Hans, tell him what I told you. Tell him that we need to round up all the guardians and prepare them for battle. We need to gather at some place. Hans will know where, Mia," I looked at her, "stay with Mikhail and Hans, text me when they find a location to meet and tell me where it is at." She nodded "I am going to the Queen. We need to be ready as quickly as possible."

Mikhail and Mia turned away and the Cobra's stepped up-

And then the doors opened up again, this time, my father waltzed in with a smirk on his face. Coming in behind him is a rectangle, dark, shinny cherry oak chest…with eight shinny sliver handles sticking out.

My gang looked at me with questions in their eyes and I just shrugged. They didn't understand what was happening with Mikhail or with my father (I don't understand what was happening with my father). I shrugged, unsure myself. I moved towards my father, and everyone else did as well.

"Rose." Mason called to me from what sounded like far back in the gym. I was just a few feet from my father. I turned my head back and saw that Mason was right up to me.

Whoa, must be a ghost thing.

We were so close, I could kiss his chest. I glanced up. I forgot how tall he was, how red his hair was; how semi-hot he was, but his personality made him hot.

"Mason?" I asked. I was slightly startled. His eyes showed sadness, and that missing piece in my heart started to throb. He lifted his hand and touched, yes- I said touched!, my cheek with his hand, gently stroking it.

"Ohh." My breath caught in my lungs. I could feel him; his warmth, his skin, his gentleness! He was warm, like he used to be. He was as gentle as ever, treating my skin as if it was fragile glass. My hand went to his and again, it felt like he was solid.

"Shh." He hushed. He bent his head down and kissed my forehead. Then he pulled back and dropped his hands to his sides. The sadness vanished and he looked at me solicitously and very seriously; I don't believe he had ever looked at me so seriously. "They won't be expecting the C4, but they will be expecting a fight and the wards. Don't use the C4 or the grenades until I give you the signal." He stopped, reached up and scratched the back of his head. It was a habbit he always had when he was alive; he only did that when he hated to admit something or was very, very nervous. "This will be intense, but I know you are ready for this. You are strong and full of finesse."

He paused again and that sadness in his eyes returned. "I am going to miss you."

My heart cracked. He was leaving me. I shook my head. "No Mase. Don't leave me."I cried. "I just got you back!" I mean, it sucks that I can't hear anyone else, but I get to hear him again! I get to actually talk to him again. Yeah, it's weird that he's a ghost, but still, it's Mason. My best guy friend. I just got him back.

He gave me a very small wistful smile, so small, I hardly saw it. "You are my best friend Rose, I love you. Tell Eddie that I am watching over him, and to cool it on the Cheese-Its." I smirked a little bit on that part.

"You don't have to-" I started again, but he cut me off.

"Yes, I do." There was a tap on my shoulder, but I ignored it. "Besides, I'm tired of hearing you bitch on how you can't hear anything but my mouth."

I snorted and he smiled with a little humor this time.

"It's time for war Rose," he turned serious again, all humor vanished, "and you need all of your weapons."

I gave him a shaky smile. "Well, one of my weapons is broken."

He lifted up an eyebrow and his eyes showed clandestine. "Really?" His right hand went up to my left ear and I felt a cool, then warm, then cool again feeling. It was exactly the feeling I get when Lissa heals someone. I heard people breathing, and talking, but I wasn't very interested in their conversations at the moment. However, I knew that he only fixed one of my ears. He still wanted to talk to me.

I didn't know ghosts could do heal.

"Ghosts are misunderstood." Mason said, guessing my thoughts. "We can hurt if we want, but we can also heal the living, but only if we caused the damage."

"I'm still waiting for that apology you and your ghost friends owe me." I said, turning adamant.

He sighed. "We, well I am, sorry. Forgive us?"

I looked at him. "Just don't do it again without my permission, because if you do, I will beat your ass, dead or alive."

He shook his head, then the sadness returned. "Good bye Rose, I will be watching over you, along with everyone else, but do not forget about what you learned today."

"You purposely made me lose my hearing!" I realized angrily.

"Uhh…" he shot me a small nervous smile, "don't worry, you will that full apology from us ghosts."

"Rigorously so, I hope." Slightly glaring at him.

He laughed and lifted up his left hand and healed my right ear. I looked at Mason and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Water filled my eyes, and I found a part of me went missing again, but this time, it was only small.

"Bye Mase." I felt a tear trickle down my face. I turned to face my father and the rest of my family. "So," I said, brushing away the tear with the back of my hand and putting enthusiasm in my voice. "What have you brought for us, father dearest?"

Abe laughed and I savored the first thing that I heard. "That is music to my ears, Dad."

He immediately stopped laughing and looked at me like I was only wearing my bra and thong…well, in theory (I hardly ever wear thongs- only when I wear skimpy dresses) that is what I thought my dad would look at me like. And when I say 'look,' I mean, look in horror.

Really, is it that bad that I can hear now?

"You can hear me now?" He said, taking a step towards me. His horror-of-a-face turned into amazement.

I smiled and nodded. Usually I would have rolled my eyes, but no. Not with this. This was something to awe about! I can hear now.

"Yes Dad, I can hear now." I turned around to my gang and spoke, hearing Dimitri translate to them. "Which means no more whispering behind my back!" I laughed.

They laughed too and I savored their laughter. I will never take hearing for granted again! They came up and hugged me. I looked at Dimitri, and when our eyes met, I saw relief. I was sure my eyes conveyed the same thing. When all the hugging was done, I looked at Abe.

"So, old man, what is this?" I spoke in Russian. My eyes were on the seven foot long, four foot high table. The silver handles had a blade going into the holder of the wood.

I knew instantly what they were. Swords.

The silver handles were so silver, they looked like mirrors- just like my own weapons (the gun and swords), except the handles were different. They had a sense of style on the handle. The whole handle is silver, but it looked to have bars wrapping around it, as if it was vines around a stick. The bars were thin, and they looked to be in no order of design; that just added to the beauty of the handle.

Not only the beauty, but the quality- and there were eight!

"This, my sweet, hearing, daughter, is your gang's newest weapons." My gang sucked in breath of excitement.

I was still awed by the beauty of the sword, but I was even more awed at the fact that my father got something for us- for my whole gang. I looked at him touched, and slightly startled, by his generosity. They must have cost at least a thousand a sword.

"I.." I struggled for words. "I don't know what to say."I met his eyes. "Thank you."

I expected him to wave it off, but he smiled and drew me in for a hug. "It's my pleasure, kiz." He said in English. He drew back, and put his hands on my shoulders. He inclined his head towards the chest, "take a look." His hands then dropped to his side.

I walked up to the shinny cherry oak chest, and so did the rest of my family. Dimitri stayed back, but smiled.

My father seemed to notice and took one step toward Dimitri. "Dimitri, my son, I understand that you are a Cobra now."

Dimitri chuckled at the propagation. "Yes sir."

My father waved his forearm towards the table. "One is yours."

Dimitri's eyes lit up with excitement, as well as gratitude. He walked up to Abe and met my father's eyes, then extended a hand to him, which my father shook. "Thank you, sir- I mean Dad." Dimitri corrected himself as my father unleashed his own signature glare. I stifled in chuckle.

"No problem, son." They dropped the handshake and Dimitri stepped forward. I looked down on the wood and noticed for the first time that names were carved in the chest.

I was in the middle, and anonymously, I was standing where my name was carved. I looked down, towards my left, and saw Dimitri's name. I pulled my hair out of its pony tail that I put it in when I got dressed. I ran a few fingers through my hair to smooth it out, and draped it over my shoulder.

As I did that, I called out to Dimitri. "Comrade, you are down here." I said to him with a smile in my tone. I found it comforting that he was on my weak side. He always made up for my weakness, I for his. We are truly the other person's other half.

I leaned forward and grabbed the handle, sliding my hands on the, cold, silver handle. My hand fit snug, and the space between the metal bars and my hand was perfect. It won't be in the way or hurt me when I use it.

Ironically, everyone pulled their sword out at the same time, metal scraping metal. We sounded like medieval knights, preparing for battle. I looked around after I heard that, and saw that everyone was doing the same, looking at one another with excited smiles on their faces.

They loved their new, artifice. I do too.

I raised the sword up so that I could see the blade, and incredibly so, there was engravings on it. The engravings were more pronounced than my other two (even though the depthless was still just as thin and light as my other one. I was glad it was thin and light- it would have turned out a bitch to clean the blood off of it later.); this one had a black metallic color engravings. It looked regal, insidious and it took my breath away.

I read the engravings on my sword. '_Rose Hathaway'_, is on one, slanted side. On the other slanted side, six inches away from the ending of my last name, '_Queen Cobra'_, was also engraved. I then flipped the handle in my hand, and looked at the other side of the blade. 'When fire meets fire; when panthers meat the lions,' is engraved.

I looked over to Dimitri, and he was studying his sword with a sense of awe.

"What does your sword say?" I asked him in Russian.

He didn't look away from his sword. "It has my full name on it, and a few inches away from it on the other slanted side, says 'King Cobra'." He then flipped the sword over and looked at me with a smile in his eyes. "'When fire meets fire; when panthers meet lions.' I have it memorized from your original sword."

I was about to say something, but Zena walked up to me and started talking. "Rose! You will never believe what this says." She stood by my side, and held up her sword so that I could see. Her smile was huge, and it warmed my heart. "'Zena Jakov,' Cobra Naja.'" She then flipped it over. "It has your famous quote on it, from your other sword!"

"Indeed." I raised my index finger to her blade and traced it over the engravings 'когда огонь встречает огонь; когда panthors встречают львов' (When fire meets fire, when panther meets lions.' I had a strange feeling this is going to become a famous quote, not to mention the swords...

I sighed and dropped my finger and looked around. I went around the my gang, and saw that all of them had their full names written on the sword, along with the title 'Cobra Naja.'

What does Naja mean?

"Dad?" I turned to him. He was observing Denis, who was swinging his sword back left to right, checking its weight and sharpness. He turned to me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Rosemarie?"

"What does Naja mean?"

He shook his head. "Naja, as in Ha-JAY. It means family. So, not only do you have a Cobra Naja, but also a Zmey father." He smiled and I laughed. I surprised myself by rapping my arms around him tightly.

"Thank you Dad."

"You already said that." He said with a smile in his tone.

I squeezed him in my arms. "Well, I am saying it again. Thank you."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "No problem Kiz."

I stepped out, dropping my arms. Abe walked up and opened the top of the chest. He reached inside and brought up several military looking bags and started passing them out. He handed one to Lev and he opened it quickly.

I never saw him so excited. He "WAHOO!" He yelled in excitement. I could only guess what they were- explosives; grenades. As if to prove my point, Lev held up a five and a half to six inch green grenade in his hand.

"Victory shall be mine!" He yelled. His eyes were still full of excitement, and I could tell, he was ready to blow strigoi up to save others. He was ready to defend.

Everyone laughed.

But I knew he was scared, everyone was, and we could all feel it. Abe walked up to me and handed me the last bag. "How in the world did you manage to get these inside Court?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Well," he said, clearly enjoying the clandestine, "this was generously donated by her majesty."

I nodded, happy that she was thinking of us.

"There are six in each bag," he turned to look at Lev, "use them wisely. Princess Visilisa and Prince Adrian also have donated something for you guys." He had our full attention now. He walked back up to the cherry oak chest and pulled out, can you believe it, black leather jackets.

I would have been horrified if there was a cobra snake on the back, but thankfully, there wasn't! Few! It wasn't like we were an athletic team, or a mathelete. **(A/N: jacket pictures are on my profile)**

It was a man's leather jacket. It was simple, yet sexy and dangerous at the same time. It looked so ordinary, yet for some reason, I knew that there would be secret hiding compartments for weapons, such as stakes and knives. My father opened it, and sure enough, at the breast pocket, there was a barely-visible compartment to hide your weapon. On the other side, down by abdominals, there is a holder to put your stake and gun. In the back, was a holder to put your sword, it was slanted, just like in my jacket.

Awesomeness.

Abe passed them out to the guys. Dimitri even liked it, though it was no substitute for his duster.

He then pulled out the jackets for the girls, and they took our breath away. It looked remarkably similar to the one that I have right now, but it looked less thicker. It still zipped up on the left side, and had a couple visible zip-up compartments in front. There is the holder to put your word in, in the back of the jacket. It was slanted, just like my other jacket. However, when he opened up the jacket, there was enough room to hide a stake and knife, but no gun. For girls, it was limited because we wanted to portray the skinny image.

I wasn't complaining though, this was one gorgeous jacket. Abe handed them out to all the girls, including me. However, mine was a little bit different than everyone else's. The back of my jacket had two sword holders instead of one.

I gave Abe one last smile. "Cobra's." I addressed them. Everyone looked to me. "Lets leave. We need to warn the others now, and get ready. I am going change first, then go warn everyone."

"I knew you were going to do that, so I stopped at your hotel room and picked them up and had them dry-cleaned." Dad said, smirking like he was so smart.

I nodded at him. "Thank you Dad." He leaned into the chest again and pulled out my leather pants, my weapons and my blood red spaghetti strap tank top, along with my Nazar. I went into the gym bathroom-again- to change.

** I'm sorry for the delay on this. I wasn't really in the writing mood, so I didn't write on Friday or Saturday. But I did on Monday! And today! **

**Wonderful news! I am on the track team! Woot woot! Sooo happy! I will be updating as soon as I could. I didn't feel as if I left it off as a cliff hanger this time. I thought this was a decent place to stop. :D Just a reminder, most of the things that I have described (except Mia's necklas, which I will be presented next chapter) is on my profile. So if you are lazy, like me, go to my profile and check it out, though I do a good job at describing. ; ) **

**Please review. Oh- and yes, I Aced all my exams (literally, I got all A's on my exams!)**


	39. warrior bride

** Sorry it took me so long. This chapter was fun to write, but I wasn't very happy with certain parts so I redid most of it. Enjoy. Ps. Review, I only got seven reviews last time.**

I walked out of the bathroom, my hair all done up and feeling as lethal as ever. One a few things were going through my mind at this point; I'm a vampire. I am strong. I will show no mercy.

As wrong as it is to say this: the strigoi need to pay. They need to know that enough is enough, and we will show them who is the better race; us.

I glanced around the gym and realized it was vacant, except for Dimitri. His back was to me and he was pacing, as if he was nervous. I couldn't blame him. I am too.

"Dimitri, where is everyone?" I asked in English.

He immediately turned to me. I guess he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and didn't hear me come in.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" His face showed anxiety, and I wondered why. His eyebrows made a small V shape, and I wanted to kiss it and smooth it away. I quickened my pace to him and stopped when I was three feet in front of him.

He went into Guardian form: back straight, shoulders back, legs shoulder length apart. Okay…what am I missing? "Is the attack happening? I was only in there for eight minutes." It took me forever to get my hair done. You think I would have it up in three minutes flat with all my experience doing it day after day.

"No." His eyes roamed over me, and I saw admiration in them. "You look vigorously beautiful."

I smiled and spun around once so he could get a good look at me. "Do I look fit for battle?"

He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and yanked me to him so that I was hard against his chest. He leaned his head down, making his lips barely graze mine. "Like you wouldn't believe." There was something odd in his voice. Yes, desire was in it, but something else. It sounded like he was worried, but there was a hell of a lot more to it. Worried sounded like an understatement when I looked into his eyes.

Then he kissed me. Hard. There was more to the kiss than just sweet admiration and love. He was putting everything he felt; worry, anxious, nervous, and even vengeance. He too thought the strigoi have gone too far this time. And I couldn't agree more. But the more he kissed me, the more I had a problem. I didn't want to leave.

He sucked my bottom lip and my knees gave out. He caught me, making me lean more into his chest; so hard, I swear I could feel his heartbeat- which was beating rather fast.

"Dimitri." I warned against his lips, though it was very weak and unwilling to let go.

"Mmm. Nem hum." He mumbled as answer between my bottom lip. We slowly backed up against the wall, his hands on my waist. My hands slid up his arms and held onto the back of his neck. We really needed to stop, people were going to die- okay, people were going to die period, but a lot more people were going to die if we doing get our butts out there and warn everyone.

Therefore, unwillingly, my hands unhooked themselves from the back of his neck and slid down his chest and gently pushed him away. I looked up at him and found desire in his eyes.

My eyes dropped to the floor. Damn, damn damn. That is _not_ what I need right now. I swallowed, then said, "Dimitri, we need to get-"

"I know."His hands balled up into fists. "We need to act now."

But I didn't want to either. We could lose our lives out there tonight. I wanted to be with him before all hell breaks loose. We deserve a little bit of heaven before then, didn't we?

There is a private room towards the back of the building that nobody ever uses except for business private meetings….

I grabbed his hand ran with me, knowing my though and decision. How tight he held my hand told me he agreed with me. The others could run things just fine, the Queen probably already knew strigoi were on their way- Hans would have went to her the moment Mikhail told him what was going on.

I hardly noticed we stepped in. The room was dark, but it was perfect for us. Two people in love, about to give love to one another before all hell comes swinging our way.

Dimitri pulled me to his chest and lifted me up, and quickly (it has become a reflex now) wrapped my legs around his waist; his hands held me the back of my thigh, his fingers digging in. If there was pain, it just turned me on more. My arms wrapped around his neck and I attacked his mouth.

I was rewarded with a moan. He turned, walking into the room and kicked the door shut with his heel. He headed somewhere in the room- I wasn't sure where. As he claimed my mouth, I balanced my weight and then slid my hands down his chest until I reached the edge of his shirt.

I quickly pulled it off, then wrapped my arms around his neck again, kissing him more passionately than before.

"Я люблю Вас" (I love you; sounds like: la-lub-lubvous ) I said in-between kisses. He moved his lips from mine to my nose and then forehead. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. As always when we were in a heated moment like this, his eyes shinned with love and gentleness.

"И я люблю Вас, Roza." (And I love you; sounds like: ela-lub-lubvous.) "Всегда и навсегда" (Always and forever; sounds like: sig-dEn-of-sig-da).

** Beginning of lemon **

His mouth claimed mine as he lowered me down some place. The place where I was laying on was soft and comfortable, but it was too short to be a bed, because my back pressed against cushions. He quickly pulled my jacket, shirt and bra off. While worked getting my clothes off, I got his pants and boxers off. I felt his gaze on me as I took his pants and boxers off.

Before I could look up at him, his lips were at the base of my throat, slowly working their way downwards. He stopped and went to one breast, sucked and gently swirled his tongue around my nipple.

I moaned.

He went over to my other breast and repeated, but this time, he gently nibbled it after I moaned from him swirling his tongue over my nipple. Then he went down my stomach and up again until he came back to my lips.

His hands went to my waist and inched my pants down as fast as he could, along with my underwear. I moved my lips over to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. I ran my nose against the side of his face, breathing in his scent. But I gasped as two of his fingers slid inside me and started moving in and out.

I moaned as he picked up speed. I arched my back as I came and yelled. Dimitri pulled out his fingers, and _he_ came inside and started moving in rhythm. I wrapped my arms around his back, keeping him closer than usual. I ran my index and middle finger down his spine and his thrusts became faster, harder.

He moaned loudly and I started thrusted faster. I wasn't in the mood to hear just moaning. I slid my hands from the small of his back up to his abs. I slid my hands over them, loving the feel of his rock hard body. I slid my hands upwards to his upper chest to the back of his neck. I reached up and captured his lips. He seemed to be feeling the same way I did.

We were both scared for each other. But heaven help me, I will protect him tonight. I won't let anything happen to him. I won't let what happened to him in the caves happen to him again. I love him so much, my heart is swelling so big that it feels like it's going to explode.

His breath was becoming heavy as mine. He had to leave my mouth to breath in more deeply, but that is when I finally heard him scream my name. He met my thrusts, and inexplicably, he went even faster.

And at the same time, we both came.

When it was over, he laid on top of me, his head resting on my chest as we tried to ketch our breaths. His arms were wrapped around my waist, somehow, and he was still inside me, and was still hard. I picked my right hand up, which was resting on his back, the other one his shoulder, and ran my fingers through his silk hair. We stayed silent for a few moments.

We were still breathing heavily, but I still managed to speak. "That…was…intense."

He laughed and picked his head up. "You were amazing."

I gave him my man-eating smile and his lips crashed down on mine, his tongue quickly slipping into my mouth and claiming dominance. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back and lifted his torso up, his arms straight up by my side.

He started thrusting again, and I matched them, all the while not breathing the kiss. The thrusts were fast and demanding, and I was more than willing to oblige. I arched my back, coming again. He dipped his head and sucked my left breast. My breath caught and my right hand that was still in his hair added pressure there, holding him there.

He moaned, hitting his orgasm. My legs tightened around his torso and I thrusted harder and faster, a few more times before he it again, but this time, we hit it together.

He slowed down and went to pull out of me, but I was having none of that. I pulled him to me, having him lay his head down on my chest. I wrapped my arms and legs more tightly around him.

**End of Lemon**

He laughed. "Roza, we can't…" I knew what he saying as he trailed off, unable to speak or think a coherent thought.

I took a deep breath. "Just a few more moments."

He didn't say anything, but he started kissing my chest, my throat, my face and eventually my lips. He claimed me, just like he did when we were making love to each other. But this time, he was trying to make the most of it, trying to say "I love you. Be careful. I'm worried. We have to go," into the kiss.

It made me melt, but at the same time it made want to scream out of fear. In a way, it felt like a 'good bye, wish me luck' kiss. We continued to kiss for a little while longer, then I pulled away and held him close, needing air.

"Dimitri, promise me you will be careful." I said, as he laid his head on my chest.

"I promise to look after you."

"NO!" I nearly shouted, my right arm tightening around his back, and my left around his neck. "You will do no such thing! My family-"

He cut me off; his tone light and gentle. "And I am part of your family now, Roza." He lifted his head up and wiggled his eyebrows, his unshaven chin rubbed back and forth on my chest. "And you're just going to have to get use to it."

I laughed. "Oh, I can get use to it faster than you think possible."

He got up, using his arms and pulled out of me. I arched my back and we both moaned in pleasure, but he still hovered over me.

He brought his lips down on mine again, but only briefly. "Then marry me." He grazed his lips over mine by shaking his head.

I chuckled. "I already said yes." I kissed his lips lightly.

He pulled back, lifting up so that he could gaze down at me. "No. I mean now."

I thought about what he just said. I want to marry him, but is now the right time?

"Think about it Roza." He stared at me intently, but gently and seriously. His hair was messy; a little something us Americans call sex hair. He still looked like a god…a sexy Russian god.

"I am," I answered, "but why now? Why right before the war?" I was slightly startled that he wanted to do it now. We made love, so hasn't that taken enough time as it was?

He smiled down gently at me. "Why not?" He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I chuckled again. "So, you want to be impulsive before we die?"

His eyes narrowed, but those dark brown eyes remained light with love. "No. I want to claim you before we go to war. I want to do the one thing that I have wanted to do since I knew I was in love with you, and I want to do it before we go to war. I want to protect my wife, not my girlfriend, not my fiancé. My wife."

I smiled and laughed inside. "This is so not the Dimitri Belikov I knew."

He laughed. "Is that a yes?"

My other hand slid over his back and down his chest. "But what about our wedding? Don't you want your family to be there when you sign yourself off to a lifetime of damnation?"

He laughed. "Oh, Roza!" He chuckled again. "No, we will have a formal wedding. White dress, tuxedo, flowers and the whole shebang. We will make it official then, but right now I want you to be mine, and for me to be yours. Husband and wife, fighting side by side."

Now who was the dreamer?

But I absolutely loved the sound of that. What did I have to lose? I will be protecting my whole family, starting with my new husband.

Husband. My insides went queasy, making my heart laughed and swelled at the thought.

I was eager to agree. "You are making that face, my sweet Roza."

I giggled. GIGGLED! Rose Hathaway never giggles. "On one condition."

He arched an eyebrow up seductively. "And what is the condition, my sinful fiancé?"

I couldn't glare at him in the slightest; my heart was glowing too much for that. "We get everyone prepared and aware of what is going on."

He nodded, seeing my logic. "Alright. But right after, you, me and two other witnesses are going straight up to the church."

"Then?" I asked, grazing my lips across the side of his face, all the way down to his cheek.

"Then I am going to kiss you like a real husband."

I laughed in pure excitement. "Then we better get dressed." My excitement faded. "We have a lot to do. We need to see Tatiana first, then Gideon and then get every guardian geared up."

"No. We will see the Queen first and get things sorted out. We need to make a plan. Have so many guardians sanctioned in certain places."

"What about the Moroi?"

"They have been recruiting the moroi. That is your mother's, father's and Mikhail's task."

"But I sent Mikhail-"

He interrupted. "Yes, Roza. I know. And he is doing that too. I told the Cobra's what was happening. I gave them orders to split in half. Four of them will be recruiting moroi, getting them out within a two hour period. The gate will be closed within an hour and a half since you changed. The other four, which is including Eddie and your father, will be getting the guardians informed and ready. We, as in you and I, are to report to the queen and Guardian Kingston."

"Gideon is going to want to use the explosives as soon as he can, but Mason told me to hold off until he gives me the signal."

"I don't follow."

"I guess the way to put the term is 'spies' for the ghosts. Mason is going to give me the signal to give to Gideon or whoever has the trigger to the C4, to hit it at a certain time."

"Then who is going to lead the Guardians?"

I looked up at him. "You."

He froze, but quickly regained his posture. "Rose I'm-"

"King Cobra." I winked at him and ducked under his arms to get out of bed. I knew this was going to be one intense and very possibly, ugly, conversation. I picked up my clothes and quickly put them on. Dimitri's shirt was next to my pants, so I threw it on him, hiding his…manly pride.

"Rose. No."

I picked up my new sword and pointed the pointy of the blade on the ground and leaned against it. I remained deadpan. I needed to be the chief. Just like Tamara, Dimitri needs to be shown his place. He needs to understand. "Dimitri, you are the only one capable-"

"You are too."

"Yes, I admit that I am also capable, but I am too busy watching and waiting for Mason's signal." I paused for a second, letting that sink into that big Russian head of his. "Dimitri, you are the only one that the Cobra's listen to. You are…King." I smiled at that. "The Cobra's need a leader. Yes, I will be leading for the most part, but when Mason gives me that signal, all hell is going to be leached and I won't be able to direct the Cobra's for very long. I will be too busy taking orders from Mason." I had a whole other plan. A plan the others wouldn't know about. Yes, I was still going to fight, but I had a whole other plan.

"Rose-"

"This is what you are to do, Dimitri." God, I hated being so hard-headed. "Queen's orders."

"You haven't even talked to Queen Tatiana yet."

I snorted. "I was talking about Queen Cobra's orders."

He scowled and got dressed faster than I did. "But I am watching your back. You are, after all, my queen."

I gave him my man-eater's smile. "Of course."

"And we are getting married. Tonight."

And when he put things that way, I hated it. My whole life, things have been rushed. Rushed to save Lissa, rushed to get better grades, rush to graduate, rush to save Dimitri. Rush to do anything. I am always rushing through things; rushing through life. For once, I wanted things to be planned out, taken slow.

"Are you sure you want to marry me tonight?"

He looked taken back, but his tone was like I asked the most ridiculous question. "Of course."

"You don't want to take things slow? Don't you want a bachelor party?"

"Rose, we have already been through this. We are getting married to night, but we will make it official later."

The more I thought about that, the more I was unsure about the decision. I wanted it to be traditional. "I don't know, Dimitri."

He was picking up his sword when I said that, and froze, turning his head to look at me. "You. Don't. Know."

I looked at him, begging him to see my perception as he straightened up his body posture. "Dimitri, everything in my life has always been rushed. For once, I want something, like our wedding, to be planned out. I only get one shot at this, and I want to do it right."

He had on his arguing face. "Rose-"

"And then your mother would love to see you standing up there. She thought that her son would have never of gotten married, but now he is! Don't deny her the right to see her son get married. Or how about denying my father's right for walking me down the aisle and giving me to you, the man I love? Let's not forget about Lissa and her being the maid of honor! Dimitri, please, do this for me. I want to do this the right way.

He walked up to me, a ghost of a smile on his face, but it seemed sad. "So, Rose Hathaway finally wants to abide by the rules this time."

I gave him a wry smile. "This just so happens to mean a lot to me, Dimitri. I admit, it sounds great when you say 'husband and wife fighting side by side,' but it only sounds great when we do this wedding right. And I want this wedding to be right. No strings attached.

He had on a calculating look, then smiled. "How do you feel about loopholes?"

I arched an eyebrow as he took steps towards me. "Depends on if they are against me or not."

"Then marry me by being my only partner on the battle field. Warriors use to do it back in the seventh century. Be my warrior bride."

Warrior bride? I never heard of such thing.

"Don't worry, I'm not making this up."

I nodded. "Yes, we can do that. But just as long as I give my loyalties to both you and the rest of the Cobra's."

He smiled, finally getting what he wanted. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly and pulled back. "Alright, we better leave."

As we walked down the hallway, I gave him another order. "You are to plan out this five minute wedding of ours."

"Yes, my Queen."

I chuckled as we were arriving the end of the hallway. When we exited the building, the sun was still high up in the sky, but that still meant that we had less time to prepare.

"Let me do most of the talking." I told Dimitri. We were in Tatiana's palace, and she was already in a meeting with the Guardian Elders and Hand, and when I mean Elders, I mean Gideon as well. I knocked on the door.

"Agreed." He stood right beside me. His tall height can be very intimidating.

The door opened and a male guardian I didn't know with red hair and blue eyes stood there. "State your title and business." He was tall like and a little older than Dimitri, but Dimitri was freakishly tall and was still taller than this redhead.

"I'm Rose Hathaway." I said with authority. "And this," I gestured by waving my hand over to Dimitri, "is Dimitri Belikov. We are here with great ergency to speak to the queen. It is an emergency and we must speak in private. We do not have much time."

"You said your name is Rose Hathaway?"

I nodded, getting impatient. We didn't have much time and this guy wasn't helping. He stepped aside, realization was in his eyes. "Of course, Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov. The Queen has been waiting for you. Let me remove-"

I shook my head. "That's not necessary." I didn't want the Elders to know about this. They may still be bewitched, and I wasn't taking the chance.

"You mean here," he pointed to the ground. "Now?"

I nodded. "I don't have much time for all these questions, Guardian…" I left it off, waiting to hear his name.

"Kevor. Guardian Kevor."

"It is a pleasure, Guardian Kevor, but I need to speak with her now. No more delay."

He nodded and closed the door, seconds later Tatiana came out. "Rose, what is going on?" She more a green silk dress, that flowed down her body like a waterfall. The color of the dress reminded me of Lissa's eyes.

"We need to speak privately. Now."

She nodded. And led us down the hall. She had pure white glass on the walls to mark lightening. I wanted to say they were Tiffany, but I wasn't sure. The carpet was a rich green, the doors are a dark cherry oak (what is with all the wood being cherry oak?). She opened up a door that was five doors down, and on the left (the conference room the elders are at is on the right). She opened the door and ushered us in, closing the door behind us.

"I heard you were deaf. I suppose Lissa healed you?"

I shook my head. "The dead could only heal me, because they made me deaf. They felt that I had to go through a few more tasks before I was ready for the war."

She nodded. "What is it that is so ergent to talk to me about?"

I looked to Dimitri. His was in his guardian stance. He is all business now. I looked back at the Queen, who was waiting patiently for a change. "We are going to be under attack in less than two hours. We need to battle up the guardians and get ready. They will be here very soon."

Tatiana's face immediately paled. "It would take longer to get the guardians aware-"

"My family has been warning everyone that we can, and recruiting as much moroi away from here was we can. We will stop recruiting them within an hour and a half, because by then the road would be dangerous to travel on."

"Gideon kindly told me that he delivered the grenades in private."

I nodded. "He called me as soon as it was finished. I also wanted to thank you for the grenades you generously gave to us."

She smiled kindly at me. It was one of those smiles you just had to return, and I did. "It is the least I could have done. You will get more, though, because Gideon set aside two for each of the Cobra's." So, our new name got to her now. I couldn't help but another smile. I wondered what she would think of Dimitir's and I's 'names.'

Then, that overprotective 'Rose Hathaway' side popped up. "Your majesty, I want you to leave immediately for your own safety. I will see to it that you are safely transported to your safe house."

"When you mean safely, do you mean one of the Cobra's will be escorting me?"

"It depends on where your safe house is."

"There states away."

"If it wasn't for the situation here, I would say yes, but I am afraid not. I need them here to fight."

"The royal guard will be protecting me then. "

I nodded in agreement. "Would you mind taking Adrian, Sydney Sage, Vasilisa, Christian Ozera and Mia Renaldi?"

She shook her head. "They are my loyal subjects. It is an honor to take them with me. When do you want me to leave?"

"The sooner the better, but time wise, I want you off of Court soil in twenty minutes to a half hour. I'm not exactly sure what direction the strigoi are coming from right now, but right now it is vital that you and a bunch of moroi leave Court Soil and get somewhere safe."

She nodded.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes, stay with the royal guard at all times; even going to the bathroom, until give the okay. Remember, they are after complete annihilation of our races. If you think something is fishy, say something, take no chances."

"Okay." She straightened up her body posture. "I am going to tell the Elders what you told me-"

"Tell them nothing about the C4 or grenades. I think they are under compulsion."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I doubt they are under compulsion. They are not acting like zombies nor have that la-la look in their eyes.

"Strigoi are powerful, your majesty. Please, take what I say into consideration. I want to talk to Gideon and Hans. Are they in the conference room? And did the Council set up the wards inside and outside of Court's walls?"

She nodded. "Yes they did, shortly after the meeting and dispute between you and Gideon. I won't say anything to the Council about the weapons, and I will get Guardian Hans and Kingston for you."

"Thank you. And please," I said, taking a step up to her. I suddenly felt protective of her. She really wasn't all that nasty as I thought. In fact, she was quite compassionate "Be careful."

She smiled. "Ambrose will be with me, Rose. He may be a servant, but that doesn't mean he doesn't practice in his spare time. Besides, he is like a son to me."

I smiled back at her. "That's a very good thing."

"It is." Her face went back into business mode. "I will call an end to the meeting, forcing the Council to take action. Is there any proof that I can say to them to make their buts move any faster?"

I nodded. "There was an attempt to break in already. That is why it is so imperative for you to leave. That was a warning, majesty. Please, leave with haste. I also have to see Ronda, Ambrose's Aunt, to get something for Mia before you leave."

She nodded. "Then do that after you talk to Gideon and Hans." With that, she turned and left, but paused at the door. "I will have them come in this room." Then she left.

It wasn't even two minutes after Tatiana left that Guardian Hans and Guardian Kingston walked into the room.

"Guardian Hathaway," they nodded and said in unison. They were both in formal guardian attire; black pants and white shirt.

I nodded to each of them, "Guardian Kingston, Guardian Hans." I waved my hand over to Dimitri. "You remember Guardian Belikov."

They nodded.

"Did Queen Tatiana mention that there was already an attempt of a strigoi to break into Court?"

Both Hans and Gideon shook their heads, but Hans spoke. "Guardian Tanner already came to me with the news. I didn't mention it to the Council. Ms. Ranaldi and Guardian Tanner are helping the"

"I already explained to Guardian Hans about what we talked about in my office. He had agreed with our observations that they are under compulsion." Gideon explained.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to us about?"

"Strigoi will be here in less than two hours." Both men went tense. Their shoulders and back went as straight and stiff as 2x4. I continued. "We need to get everyone ready. My family is already recruiting moroi and making other guardians aware, but we need help. Court is very big, and there is only a few of us."

"On it." Gideon started moving. He took out his cell phone from black pants pocket and started going through his contacts and making calls. I respected his privacy and went to Hans; he looked at me expectantly. I was starting to wonder why everyone suddenly waited for commands from me.

"Start getting guardians and moroi prepared and aware. Shut and lock the gate in an hour. I don't want anyone coming in or going out."

He nodded. "I will gather all guardians and tell them. You should make a speech, since you are so good at it."

"Okay. Let me know the location where you are at with the guardians. Do you still have your grenades?"

"Yes, I still have them. From what direction are they going to attack?"

"I don't know yet, but I will tell you as soon as I can. I have to go now. Do what you can. Gideon has my number, get it from him. Alert me and Guardian Belikov when you have all the guardians in Court aware and gathered. I have business to attend to right now."

Dimitri and I quickly left the building and went to Ronda's room. I knocked and she let us in. The place was still as red as I remembered.

"Hello Rose and Dimitri. It's been a while." She smiled warmly at us.

"Hello ma'am." Dimitri nodding but not smiling.

"Ronda, I need something."

She turned to the side of the door, letting us in. "How can I help you?"

"Do you have any water necklaces?"

She gave me a smile. "Yes I do." She went to a wooden treasure chest that was as tall as Dimitri and looked tough and very heavy. It wasn't cherry oak, but I could smell that it was pine wood. She spun a black dial around on the door, putting in the password. She opened the door and took out red wooden box. It was around two feet long and one foot wide.

She opened up the box and pulled out a beautiful water necklace **(A/N: on profile)**. The chain was three thick black ribbon laced together to form a braid. The water container was clearly a thin blue glass, and was a little bit bigger than a quarter. The necklace was perfect, and I knew Mia would love it.

"Ronda, Mia's going to love it!" She smiled. "I also have a bracelet."

I nodded. "Let's see it."

She pulled out a water blue bracelet. **(A/N: on profile)** Most of the water blue beads are very small. Then there are two big, point and oval shape white cream and baby blue stripped water beads and two circular but smaller ones. There are also two dark blue (the darker than the water blue small beads) that big and circular. Then there was one bead that was shaped as an curved rectangle with stripes of dark blue, light blue and a cream blue.

I could tell immediately that this was a different kind of weapon. I wondered what that curved rectangle bead was for.

"These water accessories are very powerful."

"What do you mean by that?" Dimitri asked. I was curious too.

"Young Mia will never have to refill them. These jewelry are ancient weapons that the moroi used to fight with in battle. They instantly refill themselves by a spell a water moroi put in it. Mia can take out as much as she wishes and never have to worry about running out."

"What about the break in the glass?" I didn't feel like drowning.

"It will instantly repair itself. An earth moroi put a spell on the glass to repair itself as soon as the water moroi took out how much water he or she wanted."

Yeah. Mia is definitely going to love this. I gave Ronda a huge smile. "How much-"

"And as weird as it gets, I have something for Vasilisa and Christian."

Now I was definitely interested. She took out a ring that was as black as midnight. "This is called a midnight coal." I could see why. "This is for Christian. I believe it is a perfect size for his right thumb. And it has to be on his thumb, because that is where a strong vain goes through, which doubles his magic."

"Wait, you are saying that this ring double's a fire-using moroi's magic?" I asked in excitement. Ooohh! Christian is going to love this!

Ronda smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. "Yes, and this," she pulled out a long, gold chained necklace with a white clouded rock, swinging in the middle, towards the ground. The rock was polished and circular, and as big and round as Mia's water jeweled necklace, except the gold chain on this once was longer than the black ribbon. "is a healing crystal. Only a spirit-using moroi can operate it."

"What does it do?"

"For one thing, it will help expand healing powers, helping the moroi retain his or her energy, so that they can keep healing or a longer period of time. If they wear this, then their healing powers grow and their energy is retained."

"So this is kind of like Gatorade?"

She laughed. "Yes and no. Vasilisa is channeling her magic into the crystal, which is doubling or even tripling- depending on how powerful the moroi is in healing- her power, then sending it back to the moroi so they can heal the victim faster and move on to the next."

An idea slammed into my head. "Is it possible the moroi can heal two victims at one time?"

Ronda tiled her head to the side. "I don't know. I have never seen this in action before, nor heard of such a thing. This crystal took centuries grow with earth using moroi speeding the process up.

Whao. Talk about a revelation. "Thanks Ronda."

She smiled at me. "My pleasure."

I handed her two, one hundred dollar bills when she handed me a bag. "I gave a ring to your father," she winked. "He is going to be asking for one, so don't give it to him until he asks." I chuckled. " Then I put in a healing crystal for Adrian as well. Vasilisa, Mia and Adrian will be staying in Court, despite your protest."

I had a feeling Lissa and Adrian would stay and heal the wounded. It was in their nature, and I couldn't fight that. I thanked her again and left. As soon as we exited the building I called Mia. I noticed it was almost twilight.

"Hey Rose, I had a feeling you would be calling any second. We are all gathered at the fairgrounds. Every guardian in court is here. Gideon knows a lot of people." She sounded amazed.

"Alright, we will be there as soon as we can."

"Okay. Guardian Kingston is informing everyone right now that there was already an attempt of a strigoi sneaking in." Mia's voice squeaked a little bit, but I knew it was out of fear.

I immediately picked up my pace, practically jogging the two miles to the Court's fairgrounds.

"Mia." I said in a gentle tone. "It's going to be okay. We will protect you, I will protect you. Okay? I promise."

I literally heard her swallow through the phone and I immediately started thinking of things to calm her down.

"Um, I have a surprise for you!" I said in a little bit more lighter tone.

"Oh?" her voice shook, but she was trying to get the attack off her mind.

"Yes, and you are going to love it. In fact, you will feel more relaxed."

"Yeah, well, I doubt it. My nerves are on end right now, Rose."

"I know Mia, I can hear them." I took a deep breath. "I will let you go. Give Dimitri and me a few minutes. We are almost there."

"Okay. Oh, I forgot to mention, Denis, Larisa, Tammy and Zena are recruiting the moroi. They will be back in forty-five minutes."

"Okay." Just as long as they are no longer than an hour. They would have trouble getting in. "Lev, Gabe, Tamara and Eddie are here at the fairgrounds and are helping getting everyone prepared. Lissa and Adrian are here. Denis came out and admitted he spoke English so that they didn't have to spend the time and hunt down a translator."

I knew that boy had a brain!

"Alright. Wait, what do you mean, help prepare?"

"Making sure everyone has the grenades and other weapons, then they are assigning places for them to be."

"Okay, sounds like a solid plan. See you soon." I hung up, put it in my pocket and bolted for the fairgrounds with Dimitri running by my side.

It seemed to take forever to get there, but all that I had in my mind was to lower Mia's anxiety. She hasn't dealt with strigoi since Spokane, and I wished she wouldn't. Mia, I have learned, is a good person, and I would be sad to see her get killed. Hopefully though, she would adapt to these weapons that I got from Ronda.

My eyes roamed the camp site as we ran up to it. It was like a real battle camp, like from Narnia; a true warrior camp site. Big and small green military tents were set up, along with several bomb fires to sit around and warm up from the nights chill, though it was twilight, it was getting cold.

Tables were lined up near the edge of tents with weapons on tables. Snacks and drinks were on others.

Dimitri and I ran up to the camp with many people talking to others. Some watched Dimitri and I run up to the camp at full speed. I wasn't sure how fast I was running, but I knew it was pretty fast. Mia saw us coming, and ran up to meet us at the gate. She was easy to spot, since she was wearing workout clothes instead of guardian attire.

"Rose!" She came practically jumped on me when I skidded to a halt in front of her. Her arms were around my neck as she gave me a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around her upper back, returning the hug. I wouldn't lose her either. God, I hope she hurries up and leaves Court soon. I don't want her here when the war erupts.

"I'm here." I whispered, squeezing lightly. She seemed to relax a little bit afterwards. After a few tense moments, I loosened my hold on her back and she dropped her hands, then I dropped my hands off her back.

I withdrew the bag that I put in my coat pocket and handed her the water necklace.

"Oh my gosh! Rose, this is stunning!" Her eyes lit up and I smiled.

"Oh, you haven't heard the best part." Dimitri said, a twinkle in his eye.

Mia looked at him and he proceeded to tell her exactly what Ronda said to us. "Oh wow! You have got to be kidding me! Unlimited supply! Damn, I am going to drown them all!" She seemed relieved beyond belief, and my nerves and body relaxed, even though all three of us knew that you couldn't drown a strigoi.

I handed her the bracelet. "This bead," I said, pointing to the rectangle one, "is different than the others. We don't know what it does, or if it does anything, but I would suggest using it when in dire need."

She nodded and her eyes went to the black hand bag in my hands. "I suppose you have some for the others."

I nodded. She turned and headed to a small tent. As we entered, there were furniture inside. One Queen size bed, a fridge, wooden table with chairs, and two small couches. My whole family and friends were inside. Including the Belikov's.

They all looked up as we entered. Everyone said hello, but Lissa got up and gave me a hug. Her face shinned with worry, but the bond nearly knocked me off my feet with anxiety and relief. "God Rose! Stop making me worry!"

I laughed. "Sorry Liss." I took her hand and walked her to where Adrian and Christian were sitting on the couch. Some Cobra's were sitting on the floor and bed. I had Lissa sit between the two moroi men.

"As for you three," I have them a smile, "I have gifts…or, well, weapons."

"Your father already gave us special knives."

I raised my eyebrow. Special? Christian rolled his eyes and leaned forward, taking a miniature sword out of a holster. The sword was just like mine, except miniature and had a green jewel at the hilt.

"Holy cow!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"That is what I said." Eddie said with amusement, walking through the door of the tent, parting a piece the tent's flat out of his way. "Your father was kind enough to get me one too." His eyes twinkled. "I admit, I have never been this excited over weapons."

I laughed. "that is cool."

Christian nodded, then put the knife back into the holster and leaned back, drapping his arm over Lissa.

"Well, I got weapons that are even more amazing than those knives."

Adrian lifted an eyebrow. "Really now?"

I nodded, and pulled out Christian's ring.

"A lump of junk?" Christian said, snickering.

I kicked his shins.

"Ow." He rubbed his shin, and glared at me. "I was just stating the obvious."

"Well then," I smirked at him, "this 'lump of junk' is going to be your best friend, Lord Ozera. Give me your dominant thumb."

Christian immediately gave me his dominant thumb and I stuck the ring on it. As soon as I put it on, Christian gasped.

"Now, what do you feel?"

He looked at me in amazement. "I feel like I got several boosts of energy."

I nodded. "Make a small fireball, Flameboy."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but did as I commanded. And right before my eyes a good size fireball. His eyes widened. "Holy shit!" My gang got up and gathered around, wanting to see what the excitement was about. Dimitri started talking to them in Russian, telling them what was going on.

"Hey, that stuff goes in the toilet!" Adrian commented with amusement.

My gang busted out laughing. My lips twitched.

"This enhances your power and keeps you from getting drained of energy so fast."

"This is awesome," he took his eyes off of the ring, "thanks Rose."

I smiled at him and nodded, then turned to the two spirit users. I dipped my hand in the bag and pulled out the two crystals necklaces.

"Wow, Rose, those are beautiful."

I looked at her. "Wait until you see what they can do." I put one of the necklaces over Lissa's head, and the other over Adrian's head.

Both of them let out a big, energetic breath. "Wow, I can feel the power." Not to mention I could too. It felt like a sudden burst of energy, like I could run another five miles and can take on an army.

"How does this one function?" Adrian asked.

"You send your healing power into it, and the crystal doubles it, then sends it back to you, so that you can heal the victim faster and have more energy to heal the next." I said.

"Can I heal two people at once?" Adrian asked, holding the smooth crystal, rubbing his thumb across the smooth top and not taking his eyes off it.

"I don't know. Let me know if you can."

I looked around and saw a trash can near the entrance. I looked at everyone and started talking. "I am going to see Guardian Kingston and Guardian Hans. You guys can come." I said in Russian, then quickly turned to tell the others.

I turned around and headed for the door, dropping the bag inside the trash-bin. And walked out, slightly getting blinded by the sun.

I walked up to the biggest tent, thinking Gideon and Hans were there, and they were. They were talking to a big group of Guardians. I stayed a distance away from them, and waited for them to finish giving orders. When they were done, I walked up and nodded to them.

"Is everything set?"

"Just about. All we need to do is know what direction the strigoi are coming from."

"I'm finding out very soon. How did the Elders take this?" We started walking towards the north end of camp.

"They think we are insane." He looked down at me, "but I think you are telling the truth, Guardian Hathaway. I am sorry I doubted you."

I gave him a half smile. "No apology needed. I couldn't blame you. How many guardians are here?"

"A little bit over five thousand, but more are on their way. We have several spots that the guardians will be in." I nodded. "They are all geared up for war. Several knives were given to each guardian, along with the grenades." He frowned at that. "I still don't like the idea of the bombs. Someone is going to get hurt."

I knew that was a big possibility, but we are going to need the upper hand weapon.

"Do you have a map of Court?"

He took a paper that was circled up, out of his belt and handed it to me.

"Thank you. Give me a couple minutes and I will give it back." I took off without a word, the others following behind.

Gabe walked beside me, then spoke. "Denis just called, he just entered Court grounds. He said he got all the moroi he could out."

I nodded. "Go find him, then bring him here."

"He is meeting me at the front gate."

"Good." I smiled at him, putting my arm on his shoulder, squeezed it, then let go and entered the tent.

I let my walls down, the headache that was nearly crushing my skull came, and in popped Mason.

His arms were crossed and he shook his head, as if saying I was late. "Sorry Mase. Now, can you tell me where the strigoi are going to attack?"

He nodded as I unfolded and laid out the map. I felt everyone stare at me, making me feel like an insane moron.

Mason's fingers went to the Compass Rose, and both of his index fingers pointed to the north and south.

Well, that was an unexpected turn of advents. They are coming at both ends of Court.

"Mason, I am going to need a number of how many are coming our way."

He gave me on nod and his face became impassive.

"Fifty?"

He jerked his thumb up higher, indicating the number was bigger.

"One hundred?"

Thumb up again.

"Five hundred?"

Thumb up again.

"One thousand?"

Thumb up again. I turned my head to look at Dimitri and his eyes had a glimmer of fear in them at the numbers I started saying. We had a total of five thousand guardians here in Court. I turned back to Mason.

"Five thousand?"

Thumb up, and that made my fear spike up high.

"Oh god. Mason, just flash me the numbers."

He held up eight fingers. I swallowed hard. "Eight thousand?"

He nodded, but looked unconcerned.

"Mason, we need help!"

He nodded in understanding. Like he understood! He was dead!

"How many Tribes gathered?"

"he flashed both of his hands three times."

"Thirty?"

He nodded. Dear god! We needed a miracle. I turned to Lissa, Adrian and Mia.

"You need to leave now."

Fear shinned in all of their eyes, but all of them straightened up and shook their heads.

"We stay to fight, Rose."

Suddenly, Ronda's words came back to me. _"Vasilisa, Mia and Adrian will be staying in Court, despite your protest."_ Why does she have to be at seeing the future?

Before I could say another word, Gideon came in with Dimitri behind him. Dimitri must have said a few words to him before he entered. "Did you find out which direction yet?"

I gazed into his eyes and his jaw clenched shut. "Yes." I answered, knowing he could see it in my eyes.

He walked over and gazed down at the map as I pointed to the compass rose. "The north and the south walls."

"Ah, shit."

"Yeah, that is what I said."

"how…"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

I looked at him and he gave me that 'try me' look again.

"Try eight thousand."

His lips parted in astonishment. "That's-"

"Thirty tribes came together. Together, they formed eight thousand."

"It's close to sunset and Courts gates have been sealed shut, and believe me when I say that strigoi can't come through. They will need to blow it up in order to get in."

I nodded. I couldn't speak. My nerves were running wild. I knew it was going to be a lot, but eight thousand strigoi…?

That's a massacre.

"We need to agitate the guardians now. Get them to want to destroy the strigoi." Dimitri said beside me.

"I will talk first, then you Dimitri can talk if he wishes." For the first time, Gideon recognizes Dimitri's presents.

"My grandson would be honored to speak." Yeva said, making Dimitri make a speech. To my surprise, Dimitri had on a half smile.

"I will." He agreed. And with that, everyone left the tent. We walked up to the podium that allowed even me to tower over taller people (I was thinking three or four feet high off the ground). All the guardians were standing and waiting for us, it seems. Dimitri, Gideon and I got up on stage.

Dimitri whistled to get everyone's attention for Gideon. Everyone immediately shut up and looked at us on stage. I was in the middle, between Gideon and Dimitri. Gideon took a microphone from the stand that was near the edge of the podium.

"This is it people." Gideon started. "This is where we are tested. This is the moment we have all been waiting for. Our training has finally met its match. We are to give it our very best. Give it all we have in order to win."

Gideon looked into the crowed. "As my friend, Queen Tatiana said; 'this is a test we must pass.' Don't let these strigoi get you down. Show them no mercy, as they show you no mercy. But most importantly, help your teammates out."

He turned to me and Dimitri. "We have an interesting ceremony going on today. Today, you are all witnessing two warriors marrying each other."

Guardians turned to look at each other in question, but looked back up when Gideon started talking again.

"These two" he gestured with his free arm, "are promising to look after each other in battle. They are promising to one another to never run when one is in need of their help, to always strengthen the others weakness.

"This ceremony has been forgotten for thousands of years, and was hardly ever tought in schools. However, this has only happened between men, because women were never warriors. They were always aids."

Gideon took a step towards us. "I am going to be doing this completely different than what we use to do back six or seventh century. Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, face each other and hold each other's hands.

At the same time, Dimitri and I turned to face each other and extended our hands out to each other.

"Repeat after me in Russian. I, Dimitri Belikov, promise to look after my partner's back in battle and to never run when she needs me, nor lie to her when in danger. I will strengthen her weakness, as she strengthens mine."

Dimitri repeated in Russian. I could hear Zena cheering us on. I suppressed a smile.

Gideon turned to me. "I, Rosemarie Hathaway, promise to look after my partner's back in battle and to never run when he needs me, nor lie to him when in danger. I will strengthen his weakness, as he strengthens mine."

I repeated in Russian.

"Now, back in the six or seventh century, they would slap or punch each other in the face, but since this is between a man and a woman, this will be similar to a real wedding. Dimitri, you may kiss your warrior bride."

There was definitely a lot of cheering, and I couldn't help but smiling against Dimitri's lips. It was a quick, but sweet hiss. But in that split moment before we kissed, Dimitri's eyes were warm and happy. If he was like this when we got married as battle buddies, I wonder what he will be like on our _real_ wedding day.

Now, it was our turn to make a speech.

**First off, what did you think of my idea of the 'warrior bride?' Kinda cool? It reminded me of **_**The Princess Bride**_**! Dude, I love that movie! I like making fun of certain parts, but I just love that movie anyway. Then, what do you think about the jewelry for the moroi? I thought it was a kick-ass idea! **

**Now, what do you think Rose and Dimitri should say?**

**PS- Dimika's Chick, I miss reading your reviews. :( where are you? Along with many other reviews, I have noticed a lot of people stopped reviewing. Makes me wonder if you started hating my story. I only got seven reviews last time too.**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	40. Aurthor's note: NEED HELP

I'm sorry everyone. I deleted my last two author's notes, and somehow, it all got screwed up so that you couldn't review! Uh! That completely sucks for me as an author, because I need your feeback!

So tell me, what did you think of the last chapter? How did you like the idea of 'warrior bride?' I thought it was amazing!

And what about the moroi's new 'weapons' and when I mean weapons, I mean the jewelry, not the knives.

Do you think Mia is going to do something unsuspecting?

Who do you think is mastermind behind controlling the strigoi attack?

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEBACK! If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid and tell me. I do use some ideas in my story.

Thank you

-Rose


	41. Chapter 41

**Jshagen, Intyala, and Dimika's chick- it was great to hear from you guys. JhadaLove, Smiles, and Delicious, thank you so much for always reviewing and telling me what you liked and giving me ideas. **

**TwilighternProud and Smiles- thank you for congratulating me on my exams. ;) smiles- Relax, You will do fine. Just don't over study. I did that my freshman year and…well, I didn't do that great on the exam. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my biggest fan: Smiles! **

Dimitri and I went to face the crowd, but held hands as we faced them. We had to get everyone's spirit up. Everyone has to feel the need to kick some strigoi ass.

I looked out into the crowd and saw a good handful of moroi all armored up to fight, and in a few clusters across the field. Clusters as big as ten to fifteen, and there seemed to be about five or six groups. The moroi had on a guardian's gun holsters (the only difference between a regular gun holster and the guardians, is that the guardians have a spot to put in a couple knives and a stake- some have a second stake holder) around their waist, stakes and knives. Their hair was up if they were girls with long hair, and they were just observing this, as if it was all knew to them. I was pretty sure it was. I had great respect for them, staying behind and fighting.

I analyzed who I knew and who I didn't, but when I realized a very important part of my family wasn't here; Dimitri's family. I began to wonder if they stayed for the war, or got out to safety. I hoped, I prayed, they hightailed it out of Court.

Dimitri let go of my hand. His arms stayed at his side, his guardian mask on display, but on that mask, showed compassion and respect.

Dimitri looked at Gideon and held out his hand for the microphone. Gideon took a step to Dimitri and to give the microphone to him. Gideon put his free hand on Dimitri's shoulder and squeezed it in encouragement, as he handed the microphone to Dimitri.

When Gideon's hand went to his side, Dimitri gave a nod to Gideon and looked back into the audience to silence them, but there was no need. Everyone's were already clued to them, wondering what other words will be said.

"You stayed." Dimitri stated but then paused, letting that sink into everyone's mind. I heard Denis translating to the gang. I taught him well.

"You stayed, not because you are fighting to protect the moroi, but because you want freedom." Another pause, but this one was shorter. His eyes roamed the crowed, making everyone listen and look at him. I looked out in the crowd too, and everyone's eyes were on him. In most of everyone's eyes shinned with respect for Guardian Belikov.

"You all have heard what the strigoi are planning," his voice was made of disgust, "unmerciful annihilation of the dhampire and moroi race! We are not here to defend the moroi this time. We are here to defend ourselves and our freedom!" His voice is loud and animated so that you could easily paint a picture of what a world of slavery and horror would be like. With his tone, you knew how bad the war was going to be, and yet, that very tone made you want to make all the difference in the world.

"YEAH!" A couple people shouted out in the crowd.

"Do you want to roam the streets during the day, afraid for your life?"

"No," most shouted; some shook their head. The moroi in the back just starred.

"Do you want to die and possibly be turned into an evil being like them?"

Again, some yelled no, while others shook their head, but this time they shook their head more vigorously.

"Well, today, you are going to be defending yourself! Today, you are going to be defending your very freedom, your very being! It's time for us to put an end to what the strigoi want. We will _not_ let them get what they want."

More cheers erupted, and suddenly, the majority of the crowd was ready to fight. They saw Dimitri's logic, but the rest were either too scared or had other view points. Dimitri waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"My partner, Guardian Rose Hathaway, would like to say a few words." Dimitri looked at me, beckoning me to the crowd. His eyes shinned with determination with everything he said to the crowd. Dimitri handed me the microphone.

I got a few 'Wahoo's, and 'yeah's,' while the rest clapped.

I waited until it was dead silent. I wanted everyone to hear me.

Seconds later, it was so quiet, that I heard the wind blew and the crickets sing.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but loud enough so that everyone could hear it through the mic (usually when people do that, it's annoying and hard, but when I did it, it was soft, not hard). I looked out into the crowd, and when I spoke, I spoke softly. "Take a good look around you." No one moved. "Do it. Take a look at who you are standing by. Say hello and introduce yourself to the people you don't know."

A few people did that, but not many. Most people just stared at me. Did they think I was a blabbering idiot? I sure hope not.

"Now, think about what you want to do tomorrow, envision it. Because that," I brought my elbow up and with my forearm and index finger, I pointed it to the ground as I said "that is what freedom is."

I raised my voice. "Freedom is to plan your day out without someone wanting to sink their fangs in you. Freedom is when you walk down the street, carefree with your friends and not hiding in a hole, afraid for your life!"

Most cheered that I was right, others nodded, but everyone's eyes were on me and their shoulders were back, arms to their sides.

"Guardian Kingston and Guardian Belikov are right." I walked slowly to my left, my eyes still on the audience. My shoulders and back were straight, but relaxed as I walked. I knew I had everyone's undivided attention as I walked with the hilts of my two swords shinning in the twilight rays. "Today we are defending our freedom. But for me, it's more than just defending our freedom." I turned the front of my body back to the audience. "WE ARE TAKING A STAND!" I yelled the last part. My nerves were already on edge and ready for war just from Dimitri's speech, but when I yelled that last part, my whole body and every single nerve fiber and cell ached to do some damage to the strigoi. I was ready.

"I," I turned my whole body towards the audience, "am not going to let these filthy bloodsucking demons take over my home! Who do they think they are?"

The crowd was shouting in agreement. Some faces were red with pent up energy just waiting to be released. I continued on.

"I am sick and tired of seeing the strigoi win matches against us and gaining new fiend friends!" I turned and walked a little faster to my right. "Someone we knew and loved has lost a fight against one of these monsters." I stopped and faced the audience when I was three feet in front of Dimitri and by Eddie. I looked at Eddie, who was holding Mia's hand in the front row, by my gang. I was thinking of Mason, and when I looked into Eddie's eyes, I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, today" I whipped my arm and index finger out into the crowd "is not only going to be our revenge, but we are taking a stand and saying" my arm sliced through air, emphasizing how serious I was when I yelled "ENOUGH!"

The whole crowd was screaming with 'yeahs,' 'wahoos,' and 'let's do this!' The moroi were yelling this too, not just the guardians.

"It's time to step up to the plate and keep what is ours. We will not go down without a fight! And I don't know about you guys, but I am willing to fight to the death! I value my freedom!"

More cheers.

"I value my life and my family with everything that I am!"

More cheering.

"I. Say. Enough!" I had to wait for a few seconds, because guardians and moroi were cheering wildly. Not only that, but my breathing was a little bit shallow. I was feeling the pressure.

"Are you ready to take that stand today?"

Everyone, including the moroi shouted "YES!"

"Alright, then get ready! Let's show them they are messing with the wrong races!"

Gideon and Dimitri came up beside me. Gideon's face shinned with extreme determination. He winked at me when he saw me looking at him. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Take your positions people. They are almost here. Get ready!"

Everyone shouted and quickly started moving to where they should be. "Cobra's" I said into the microphone in Russian, "meet me in Princess Vasilisa's tent."

I turned to Gideon after I put the microphone back into the stand's holder. "The Cobra's and I are going to determine where we should be, we need your help at analyzing things. I also have a few things I need to say to you before the strigoi get here."

He nodded. Dimitri grabbed my hand as we walked of stage. Gideon followed beside us.

"Where did your family go?" I asked Dimitri on our way to the tent. We passed by tables with metal stakes and a Gatorade cooler filled with water, with cups by its side.

Dimitri kept his eyes in front of him. "I convinced them to take the last plane out here. They left five minutes ago."

I let out a big breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "Good. I am relieved they got out."

A ghost of a smile was on his lips, but he was too nervous to give me a real one. I couldn't blame him. Viki wasn't too happy with the idea of fleeing Court when it was about to get attacked, but she wasn't aware of the C4 being used, and when my mother found out, she wanted her hundreds of miles away from here."

"C4 is dangerous. I would have said the same thing." _Adrian, Lissa, and Mia should have been on that plane too,_ I thought.

By then, we arrived to Lissa's tent. Dimitri, being the gentleman he is, held the tent's flap up for me and Gideon. I found that my gang was standing in a circle. They looked at us when we arrived.

"I think I can get use to that name." Gabe smirked as I stood beside him. I looked at him and his leather jacket suited him very good.

"In a woman's point of view," I started, "you look hot in that jacket."

Everyone chuckled.

"It's true." Larisa said, coming to my rescue.

Gabe had a twinkle in his eye- a twinkle of amusement. "Thank you, both of you."

"Alright," I said in English, turning to Gideon who was at Lissa's table with the map of court already laid out. I walked up to Gideon. "Where do you have guardians stationed at?"

He pointed inside of Court, near the north and south walls. "I have people near the gate, and I am going to get more people to leave the west and east walls, and get to the south wall."

I nodded in agreement. "Are you going to place people for backup? Have certain number of people holding back on grenades? Are you going to have the moroi paired up with a couple guardians and have say…a water-user drown the strigoi while the guardian stakes the strigoi? Or a fire-user light the strigoi up while the guardian stakes the strigoi?" 

Gideon looked at me like he was at lost for words. "Sure…" he paused to collect his thoughts, but Dimitri intervened before Gideon could start talking.

"This is a new tactic that Rose and Lord Ozera had tried when St. Vladimir's Academy was attacked two years ago."

"I see that tactic has worked." Gideon observed, not from the records that were recorded, but from the fact that Christian was still alive.

"I'd say it was extremely effective. I had fun frying their ass." Christian commented. We all turned to look at him. He was leaning against a chair, where Lissa, who was sitting and talking to Tammy in Russian. Lissa looked up and rolled her eyes at him. He winked at her. She went back talking to Tammy.

"Lord Ozera has experience?"

"Duh." Christian said, but he straightened his spine. "While Rose was in Russia for the last year, the Queen had issued moroi to practice defensive magic. She had invited me, hearing of the St. Vlad's attack and what Rose and I had accomplished. In other words Rose," he looked at me and smirked, "I have gotten loads better."

Christian walked up to me and extended his hand. "I got your back, chief."

I smiled and clasped his hand. "Sounds great, Flamy." Should I call him a Cobra? He is fierce like any Guardian.

"I prefer 'Sparky.'" He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You want a dog's name?"

Before 'Sparky' could agree, Gideon interrupted. "Rose, back to business."

I faced Gideon. "Right, sorry."

"We should make an announce-" Gideon started talking, but Dimitri interrupted him.

"There isn't enough time. The guardians are already in line for battle."

"There really is no need for anyone to be making any kind of announcement." Christian replied, looking at Gideon. "Sir, all the moroi that had stayed behind is from the defensive magic class. They know that they are to find a guardian so they can do the staking."

"Have they already chosen someone?" I asked.

Christian shrugged. "Most likely; they are not stupid."

Gideon turned to me. "Where are the Cobra's going to be?"

"Where we are needed most, but I am going to be waiting for a signal from Mason." His faced showed confusion, just as I had anticipated. "Listen, I am shadow kiss, which means that I can make contact with the dead. My friend Mason is-"

"What? The dead?" He looked at Dimitri, whose face was impassive. "Is she serious?"

"She is telling the truth. Listen to her."

Gideon turned back to me and listened, even though I knew he was only half listening. Great, I should have warned him before hand. "Today, you asked me how many and from which direction, and you believed me without a doubt. You asked me where I got the information from, I got it from Mason. Mason had once told me where the strigoi's layer was at. This time, he had told me where they are coming from and how many. Mason has never once let me down, and I can feel that he isn't letting me down now."

Gideon's face told me that he was having a very hard time believing this. "Did he tell you that war was coming?"

I nodded. "He was the one that told me they are almost here."

Gideon's face looked like I had betrayed him.

"Gideon, I swear-"

"Bonehead, listen to her!" Christian yelled at Gideon. Christian's face as stern as I have ever seen. His icy blue eyes were glaring at Gideon.

"Why should I-"

"Because she saved my life!" Eddie said calmly, coming into the tent. But there was a quality to his voice that rang both truth, and that he wasn't to be questioned about it. "I am living proof that she is telling the truth. If it wasn't for her seeing Mason, I would be dead or undead."

Gideon still had on that betrayed look.

"No one knew where the strigoi were hiding." Dimitri said, coming to my rescue. "Once Rose realized where they are at, she immediately suggested a rescue mission. Her mother led it, but it was Rose who found out they were attacking _and_ where they were hiding."

Images of the cabin when Dimitri and I were leaving popped into my head; the strigoi literally flying over to us.

"People called me crazy until it happened. They believed me when it was too late. Do you want to be one of those people who believed me when it was too late to do anything? You said so yourself that you believed me. Are you taking that back now after you learned my secret?" I swallowed hard, hoping I was wrong, but by the way he was looking at me right now, it was clear that he was.

He starred at me for a few long, tense moments. He shook his head and mumbled, 'I am so getting fired for this.' I don't think I was supposed to hear that, though. He is definitely getting old if he thought that I wouldn't pick up on that.

"Alright Hathaway." He let out a breath, and I could tell that he thought that he was going to regret this; quite the opposite actually. He will be on his hands and knees thanking me. Funny how that works out, right?

"But if you-"

"I won't be letting you down on this. But back to what I was saying, I will be waiting for Mason's signal to use the C4."

Gideon was wearing a dark blue Colombia coat. He put his hand in the coat's pocket and then handed me a remote with a red button and a blue button. I instantly knew what it was. The trigger.

Well, that made everything a hell of a lot easier.

"The red trigger activates the C4 in the wall, all at the same time. I would suggest waiting until the strigoi are climbing the walls and hit the trigger." He pointed down to the map, on the outside of court's lawn. Fifty yards before court walls, he made a zigzagged imaginary line with his index finger all around Court.

"Fifty yards before Court's walls, I had put small doses of C4 around Court's perimeter. The blue button activates those doses of C4."

I looked at him. "Here I thought you didn't want to blow things up."

He gave me a hard chuckle. "Well, the way you were talking, I was expecting the worst."

I wiggled my eyebrows, then went back to business. "That was a genius idea, Guardian Kingston, but I thought that you used most of it in walls, then stored the rest for the future?"

He shook his head. "A little bit of C4 goes a ways. We have to be careful on how much we use. I want to kill the strigoi, but not the Guardians inside. So, in a safe maneuver, I came up with this."

I looked him in the eyes. "Well, it is a genius plan."

Suddenly, I got an all too familiar headache, though it wasn't as near as strong as it used to be. Mason appeared and looked down at the map. My hand went to my forehead, as if to rid the pain. Mason's index finger made the same zigzagged lined, and looked at me with a wink.

"So I take it you approve?" I asked. I saw Gideon's eyes widen. Dimitri came over and told him what was happening. Gideon glanced between me and where my eyes were at. He swallowed, suddenly freaked out. I couldn't blame him.

Mason nodded.

"Are you going to tell me when to use the trigger for both the wall and the new explosives?"

He nodded, and then put up one finger, indicating number one. His other index finger went to Court's walls. Then he put up his middle finger as well, indicating number two, and his index finger went from Court's walls to the zigzagged line.

"Okay, number one, Court's walls. Number two, the perimeter." I said in summary. Mason nodded. Then he tapped his wrist as if he had on a watch.

"Do we have a half our left?" I asked, hoping we had more. He pointed his thumb down, indicating less.

"Twenty?"

He nodded. Ah, shit. We needed to hurry up.

I turned to Gideon and he had on a look that said I had escaped from a mental hospital. I promptly dismissed it.

"We have approximately twenty minutes. We need to hurry."

Gideon straightened out his spine. "Where are the Cobra's going to be?"

"They are going to be with me." Dimitri said, stepping up as King Cobra. "They are going to be where the strigoi are hitting the hardest. We, unfortunately, won't know where the strigoi are going to be hitting the hardest, so we will be at the north gate."

"Why the north?" Christian asked before I could.

Dimitri faced Christian. "Since I was strigoi, I how tough and macho they feel. Most feel like they are invincible, so they would try to walk through Court's gate."

"Well, they won't exactly be walking through the gate, seeing on how there is a big and thick metal plate in front of the court's iron gates."

"So they would have to get through the metal plate and the iron bars." And the iron bars thick and close together. No one could get through the bars, unless if they are as skinny as a chipmunk."

Well, then that would buy us some time, but to do what? To sit around?

"Guardian Hathaway, it will buy us some time to get everyone into position, but with eight thousand strigoi, the plate will be down sooner than you think."

I knew he was right.

Gideon straightened his spine and told me what he understood of what is going down. "Okay, then this is what is going to happen: Hathaway is going to be waiting for Mason's signal, but will be with the Cobra's…?" I nodded, and he continued on. "Belikov is with the Cobra's, and they will be at the gate. I am having half of my men at the north, and the other half is at the south."

"You're not going to have backup?"

"Yes. They will be scouting the east and west walls of Court." I agreed with that plan.

"I will be fighting in the South part of Court. If something goes wrong, you will hear a siren, which means evacuate into Court if you can."

I sighed. "Okay. How many civilians are left in court?"

He looked grim. "Hard to tell, but word spread out fast when the moroi heard that strigoi were coming to invade Court. Most of the moroi hightailed it out, but a few thousand are left."

Great. A few thousand. He made those numbers seem so small.

"How many are fighting with us?" I sure hoped it was eight thousand.

Gideon looked away. "Less than eight thousand."

"Which is?" I wanted a number.

"Around seven thousand four hundred." At least it was more than seven hundred. That was a start. Plus, we had wards, which will no doubt last about five seconds, unless if we kill the humans–

Oh great. I guess I really am evil.

"Gideon, I want you to tell every Guardian to kill any human siding with strigoi."

He looked at me confused. "We should try to at least prevent the strigoi from coming in. If we kill the humans, they won't be able to stake the wards."

He nodded, and to my surprise, he pulled out a walkie-talkie. Gideon made it crystal clear to kill any human, and to spread the word to all guardians as quickly as possible. The walkie-talkie had twenty other connections, but that was still small. Somehow, I knew that word will reach everyone in time.

"Alright," Gideon said, turning back to me. "It's time to get into places." He held out his hand. "It is a pleasure working with you Guardian Hathaway."

I shook his hand. "And it is a pleasure working with you. I hope to work with you more in the future."

He nodded. "But hopefully under different circumstances."

"Yes," agreed. We let go and he turned to Dimitri and shook his hand.

"Be careful, Guardian Belikov." He seemed to know Dimitri, I realized. I wonder why Dimitri didn't say anything.

"You too, Guardian Kingston."

Before he turned, he looked at us. "Again, reminding you both on what we agreed before your wedding ceremony, the tornado siren will go off when the first sighting of strigoi."

We both nodded, then they parted, and so did we.

Gideon and I both left the tent. Dimitri stayed to tell the Cobra's what was said between us. I wanted to see someone. I hadn't the slightest clue where they were, but I found that I didn't have to look for them for long. I rounded the corner and bumped into a muscled chest. I stumbled back a few feet.

Man, I was letting Mason down with not feeling my surroundings. I needed to get back on that, or he will make me go deaf again! I so do not want that. Especially now.

"Kiz, what on earth do you think you are doing?"

I looked up, and saw who it was, but once I saw who it was, I quickly wrapped my arms around my father, Ibrahim Mazur, before he could do or say anything.

I hugged him tight, remembering everything that he has done for me. He came and found me in Russia. He went down that dangerous road just to help me. He bribed the school to let me back in. And to top that all off, be bought me and my gang grenades and other weapons for fighting, not to mention my expensive leather outfit.

"Thank you." I said against his chest. My forehead was in his chest, my eyes squeezed tight. "Thank you for everything you have done for me and the Cobra's." I seriously didn't expect anything from my Dad, but the more unsuspecting things he says and does, made me love him even more.

That's when it hit me. I realized that he does love me, but has his own way of telling me. Even though I would have been content with him just saying 'I love you.'

He pushed at my shoulders, holding me at arm's length. I looked up and he was giving me a gentle smile. I hardly ever seen him give anyone a gentle smile. "Rose, it was the least I could have done."

Why does everyone keep saying that?

I shook my head. "I mean it Dad, thank you." I looked down, suddenly embarrassed at what I was going to say next. "Do you know where the wards are?" I was informed earlier, by the Queen, that the Council did initiate Viki's idea of the wards. They put several wards up in surrounding towns, roads and even on trails in case the strigoi ran moroi or dhampires off the road. They are easily spotted, because there are flags, checkered flags (like a chess board), where there were put up at.

"Yes. I know where everyone of them are at. I helped put them up. Why?"

"You should get out of here before they get here."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I do."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "No, Rose." And his tone was adamant and final, meaning to end the discussion. He wouldn't be leaving, not until it's over with.

"Are you fighting?" God, I hoped not!

"Yes, with your mother."

Is he serious? My eyes about popped out of my skull. Oh, dear. What if he got hurt? I wouldn't be around to protect him! Wait- where are his guardians? He shouldn't even be fighting. Does he even know how? If I said anything negative, I would be a hypocrite. So, I kept my mouth shut about safety and how moroi shouldn't be fighting.

My hand went to my pocket. I felt the midnight ring in my pocket. I pulled out the last ring Ronda gave me, which was for my father. I held onto it with both hands, looking at it and observing it. It really was as black as midnight. The surface was smooth, hard and cool. I wonder if it heats up when it is being used.

"This isn't gold for a reason," I told my father, thinking he might give me a hard time wearing it because it wasn't a flashy gold color.

"Oh?" He said with amusement in his tone. "And why's that?"

I looked up at him and my mother. They were watching me with careful eyes, probably wondering where I was going with this. "Give me your dominant thumb." Just like Christian, he raised an eyebrow but didn't question me and held up his thumb, giving me the thumbs up sign.

I put the ring on before he could object. He tilted his head back in shock, and looked at the ring. "Mmm." He murmured.

"That is what Christian said. He will be with me." I thought about that for a moment. "That's an understatement: he said 'holy shit.'" I shook my head, thinking of Adrian's comment. Who in the right mind would think that was funny? There is a difference between 'shit' and 'holy shit.' Besides, you can't 'holy shit' yourself.

And no, taking a crap in the church count doesn't count. And we are changing the subject; back to reality now.

I turned to my mother, and she was looking at my father, and the ring.

"Don't worry," I said, looking at her. "It won't hurt him. If anything, it will help him. It enhances his power, so that he won't have to use as much, making it to where he won't be as drained and tired."

"That's a very good tool then."

"Yes. Thank Ronda."

"Who is that?" She asked, looking at me.

"A..physic. She's an air-user, though." I looked around camp. Some guardians and moroi were grabbing last minute weapons and hurrying back to their post. "Good luck, and be careful." I said to them both, still not looking at them.

"I guess her being physic would explain why she knows he's a fire-user."

I shrugged. I guess.

I felt my mother give me a slow smile, but I didn't look. I was afraid. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, crushing me to her chest.

"Of course we will, Rose. You know that."

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Rose. You be careful as well. Don't do anything stupid."

Me? Do something stupid? That was always rule number one. But, that was until I found the Cobra's. They made me responsible. I turned around and headed back to my family.

I just took three steps before my father called my name. "Rose."

I turned my head, but not my body. "Yeah?"

He walked up to me and stopped when he was a foot away. Then he just stared at me. "I mean it," his dark brown eyes shinned with solicitous. "Be careful. Don't do anything temerity."

Normally I would roll my eyes, but my Dad was truly concerned. Again, for the second time today, I wrapped my arms around him; he immediately did the same, but his posture was still stiff. Stiff with worry. "I love you, Dad."

He sighed and rested his chin on the top of my head, showing that he relaxed a little bit. "Don't worry about me. You should be more worried about yourself, or whoever crosses my path." I joked on the last part.

"That's my girl." He paused a moment, then spoke again. "I know that my future son-in-law will protect you, and that you will protect him and the Cobra's, but promise me you will protect yourself first."

I wanted to shake my head no, but I wondered why he would ask me to do that. "Why?"

"Because you are my only daughter."

Oh. My shoulders dropped. My heart sunk, and I swear I felt my heart tear a little bit in disappointment.

"And I love you." He said. He finally said it; he finally admitted that he loves me.

My throat was thick, and I knew if I said anything that it would crack and wouldn't be understood. So, I settled for tightening my arms around him. He chuckled a little bit.

"Be careful."

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"Until I am satisfied that it is that thick head of yours." He said with a smile in his voice.

"You still haven't told me what you do for a living." I said, pulling back from the hug and dropping my arms.

He gazed in my eyes, probably wondering if I could handle the truth or not. Finally, he came to a decision. "When the war is over, I will take you on a field trip and show you."

That was even better. Or is that even worse?

"Abe." My mother warned.

He turned his head to my mom and his eyes showed that he had his mind made up. "Jane, she deserves to know."

"Abe." My mother warned again, but with more anger in her tone.

"I already offered. Sorry."

My mother crossed her arms over her chest and let out an annoyed sigh. "We need to have a serious talk."

My father looked at her, and from what I saw, I saw a little bit of anxiety. It was comical. The taunting smile in his eyes disappeared and the small smile on his lips vanished. "Janine, sweet Janine. You are the light in my eyes that shines like the North Star. Your red hair that is as red as August leaves that could make any man burn inside like the animal they-"

She put her hand up. "Oh stop it, Ibrahim. You are not fooling me with that line anymore. You. Me. Talk. Tonight."

"Of course." His shoulder slumped.

A sick- a very, very sick- answer entered my mind when I wondered why he looked so disappointed. _He's not getting laid tonight._

I wanted to dry heave. I even gagged. My mother looked at me questioningly. I waved her off.

And I have wanted to do that a lot lightly. Why on earth do I want my parents to be back together?

I shook my head.

"I need to get back. The strigoi are going to be here any-"

Suddenly the tornado sirens went off.

"They are here." My mother and I said in unison.

I gazed at my parents. "One last thing before I run off." I looked at my mom, her red hair swaying in the cold day-or human time, night- air. Then I looked at my father. He had on the flashy gold jewelry. He wasn't wearing any tailor clothes; he was wearing dark grey jogging pants and a black t-shirt.

"You are both great parents, and I love you both." They smiled at me, and before they could say anything, I bolted for my family.

I found my family in the tent, waiting for my command. They were standing in that V form, talking amongst themselves. When I entered, they immediately went silent. Dimitri spoke before the others.

"Gideon called me; strigoi were spotted at the gate."

"How many?"

"At least sixty."

I let out a quick breath. "Did he say sixty was enough to knock down the metal barricade plate?"

"He said it would take at least a hundred strong, to knock it down. He's not too worried, but he wants you to watch for Mason." He grimaced. "He still doesn't believe."

"Please tell me what is being said." Eddie voiced, sitting on the couch next to Adrian, Mia, Lissa and Christian. I was startled, and quickly questioned my guardian skills. Really, I need to observe my vicinity more.

"I'm sorry Eddie." Like always when my gang and I were around, we talked in Russian. "He just told me how many strigoi were at the gate, and that Gideon asked me to look for Mason."

"Sparky and I," I still wasn't on board with his nickname. It sounded like a dog's name, "will keep an eye on how bad the strigoi are getting. If any get through, he fries, I stake."

"You make it sound like were on a cooking competition." Christian commented, arms crossed over his chest and standing on his feet. He wore similar clothes to what my father was wearing, except he was wearing Abercrombie sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I just now realized that Christian wasn't as boney as I thought. In fact, he actually had muscles on him.

"If that calms down your nerves," I said seriously, "then think that this is what it is: a cooking competition."

"Eddie," he looked at me with his business face on. He was ready to kick ass. "Stay with Mia. You two work together."

"Like, say, I whip the strigoi's face with water boiling water, which will stun him, while Eddie goes in with the stake?"

I nodded with a smile, though didn't know that she could control the temperature of the water. "Precisely; better yet, do what you did to Isaiah." She nodded in understanding.

"Lissa and I are heading to the Aid tent." Adrian said as he realized I turned my attention on him.

I nodded. "Do not leave that tent."

Lissa and Adrian nodded.

"If you think for one moment that something bad is going to happen, you two," I looked at Lissa, "say something through the bond immediately. Even if you think it's nothing, tell me. Me or one of the Cobra's, if they are not busy-"

"We both have guardians, Rose." Adrian said with a smile, clearly liking the fact that I am worried about them.

"How many?"

"Two each."

Before, it seemed enough, but my nerves were on edge and now the amount of guardians seemed like a joke. I bit my tongue. Four guardians total, plus the others that they would enough.

Let me rephrase that: I _prayed_ that would be enough.

"Fine. The Cobra's," I addressed them in Russian. I gave Eddie a small, sympathetic smile. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. The Cobra's looked at me, even though they all had their attention on me since the second I entered the tent. "All of you are to stick together when I depart. I don't want half of you to go to the South end, and the other half to stay at the North end. No. That is dangerous. Eight thousand strigoi are going to be here and trying to get in. You are not to separate. Understood?"

They nodded, and I looked at Tammy, thinking of our earlier fight about Lissa. Tammy looked nervous. She looked to the ground every once in a while, then to me and Lissa. I could tell she tried to hide her glances.

"Tammy." She looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "Stay with Lissa."

Immediately, her nerves went away and she gave me a relieved smile. "Thank you." She said. I was relieved too. I didn't know who the four guardians that were going to be watching Lissa and Adrain, but I didn't trust them. I trusted Tammy. I knew what she was capable of, and having her stay with them made my anxiety lessen too. Though she was staying behind, I still was down one Cobra. And that, I knew, was going to bite me in the ass. I just hope it wouldn't leave a scare.

I nodded. "Lissa and Adrian have four guardians total, plus you that makes five. Work something out with the others. Have one or two scout the area, while one stays at the door and the other by the moroi. But be careful, okay?"

She nodded, still giving me that relieved smile of hers. Again, I hoped that bite wouldn't leave a scare. "If you guys need me, just call. I will be there as soon as I can."

I nodded. I liked the fact that she offered, instead of me telling her that was what she was to do. It made me feel like we were all equals again and I liked that better.

"Alright." I scanned the crowd. The rest of the Cobra' is to go to the north gate. Remember to watch each other's back as well as stay to concentrate. Watch your surroundings; feel, smell, observe and listen. Remember, that I love you. Most importantly, remember why we are doing this. Is this something worth fighting for?"

"Yes." They all agreed in unison.

"You ready to kick some ass?" I asked with a smile, looking at everyone.

"Yes!" They shouted with smiles, though some of them were nervous.

"I want you guys to promise me one thing before we part." I looked every single one in the eye, especially Dimitri. My eyes lingered on his a little longer, then I went to Denis. "Retreat to the West wall when it gets bad. Retreat when I say to. I will be using the C4," I held up the trigger. "So when I say to retreat, what are you going to do?"

"Retreat."

"Where?" My eyes scanned my family again.

"The West wall."

I nodded. "Remember the speeches that were said earlier today between, Gideon, Dimitri and myself. Remember how pumped up you were? Well, get that feeling back inside you before you kick some strigoi ass."

I went up to Denis and gave him a hug. Next was Gabe, Larisa, Tammy, Lev. Lev gave me a kiss on the cheek, which surprised me. He hardly showed affection. I gave him an extra hug. I went to Zena and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry so much, Rose." Zena whispered in my ear, though everyone was so close they could hear. "You taught us well. We are strong separately, but together we are army strong, remember?" It was my lame version of a combination of the U.S's catchy phrase and mine. I wanted to make everyone feel powerful. And it worked, it seemed like.

"Yeah." I agreed half-heartedly.

"Don't be so uptight, sister." Gabe said, putting his hands on my shoulders and messaging them. "Yeah," he said when he felt my muscles tense under his hands and my skin, "you definitely need to relax."

I reached up with both my hands and entwined his fingers with mine, I turned around (which made our arms cross) and faced him. He quickly switched his hands into the right order. I couldn't help a smile. Gabe was also a perfectionist. Everything has to be clean and in order.

"I will always worry about you guys." Though in truth, whenever we went out hunting, I was never that stressed. I had faith in them. But when you had eight thousand strigoi coming at you with less than seven thousand, four hundred guardians…

It was time to be concerned.

And I was very concerned. The C4 is a wonderful thing, but that doesn't mean it is going to eliminate all the strigoi. We needed help. We needed more force, but no one is going to be suicidal and come to our rescue. If they wanted to fight, they had to be here a couple hours ago. It was too late, and now we are… well, not quite sitting ducks, but close to it.

Gabe stepped in. "I love you Rose. You are truly the sister I never had."

I gave him a shaky laugh. "And you're the brother I've always wanted."

He laughed, though it wasn't as shaky. In fact, he didn't seem all that nervous. Definitely a little bit, but not as much as me.

I stepped out of the hug and looked up at Dimitri, whose eyes never left mine while I was talking or giving everyone my love. One step brought him to me. I stood on my tip toes, brought my left hand and entangled my fingers in his hair and he dipped his head to touch his lips to mine.

I kissed him hard. There was no need for him to ask entry. I gave him it. My other hand went to the side of his cheek, and I pressed my hand on his cheek a little harder than necessary. Our tongues danced fiercely; anxiously. Both of his hands were cupping my face, though his hands gently slid up to my ear, and slid back down, cupping my face again.

Images of losing him danced in my mind, and I squeezed my eyes shut and kissed him harder. I promised myself that I would protect him, but I couldn't watch his back at all times. I have no choice but to leave his safety to my family to watch his back, as well as for Dimitri to watch theirs.

He broke the kiss and his hands went to my waist, pulling me in for a hug. A tight hug too. I felt his pulse hammering. At first I thought it was mine, because mine was hammering erratically, but no. It was his. He was nervous too.

I felt his lips at my ear. He gave it a kiss before he spoke in English. "It's going to be okay. Relax. Clear your mind. Picture winning. Better yet, picture our wedding, how great it will be."

At a time like this, it seemed ridiculous, but my stomach was doing summersaults.

"Then focus on the battle at hand. You are a great guardian, Rose. Know that."

I nodded and kissed his lips, then pulled back. "Go." I said, and that was all I had to say. They left the tent, looking at me with heavy eyes. Christian soon followed, meaning I would meet up with him when I was done giving orders to the rest.

"We will be okay, Rose." Lev winked at me right before he exited the tent, giving me no time to reply, not that I would have. Despite my earlier pumped up energy, I wasn't as angry- I was more worried.

Dimitri was the last to leave the tent. He moved to the exit of the tent, and looked back at me. "Remember, I love you."

I smiled. "Only because I love you."

He gave me one last smile. It stretched across his face, and light up the tent. That smile, those smiles I use to live for back in the academy, would help me through this war.

He then left the tent. The siren was still going. I began to wonder if they invaded already, because shouldn't they have shut it off by now? I looked over at the couch and the moroi were still there.

"Adrian, Lissa and Tammy, go." I said in Russian.

"Eh?" Adrian and Eddie said. Then the siren shut off.

"She said to go." Lissa said. The three of them got up. Lissa came up to me.

"Be careful." She said. "I know you are good at this kind of thing, but still…"

"I know."

Adrian came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Just for luck, Little Dhampire." Then they left.

Eddie and Mia stood, holding hands. "I want you both to stay far away from the Gate and the South wall. Your job is to take care of any strigoi that sneaks past the other guardians. Remember to watch each other's backs."

The both nodded. Eddie came up to me and gave me a tight hug. "Call me if you need anything." He said.

"You too." I said, looking him in the eyes.

They both left after Mia gave me a hug and a slap in the face for making her nervous.

When I was alone, I concentrated on the bond. I felt that Lissa and the others were already in the tent. But I went to the bond for something that I knew I shouldn't- spirit darkness. If I was going to win the fights, I needed some. It made me stronger, but if I took too much, it would cloud my judgment.

I left the tent after they departed and went to my gang at the gate. Guardians were lined up in rows. They made a semi-circle, a football field away from the gate, so that when the barricade breaks, and if it goes flying, it won't crush or hit anyone.

I didn't count how many rows and columns there were, but I was guessing ten rows of twenty. It seemed very small. Nothing like two thousand, two hundred. Gideon was supposed to break them up in half. Half in the north and half in the south.

Every guardian had a stake in their hand. The moroi stood close to their partner that they have chosen to fight with.

As I walked by, some guardians and moroi nodded to me in respect without a smile on. I nodded back, with no smile on my lips either.

Some people were going to die and we all knew it. There was nothing to smile about.

I looked for my family, and to my relief, they were not at the front line. They were towards the beginning of the end. I walked up to them, and as I walked up there, I saw a familiar a dhampire-Delos- stepped to the side, at the front. I guess he was going to give the signal and a speech.

"Be ready," Delos said, his voice loud so that everyone could hear. He was wearing his guardian attire. Black slacks and white shirt. "Don't give any mercy. Like what Guardian Belikov and Hathaway had said, they are out for the kill. So must we."

We didn't really say that, but it was pretty much the sum of what we had said.

"When that barricade breaks down and they come in, don't go after them. Let the bow and arrow get to them first.

Bow and Arrow? I looked behind me and saw no one. Denis tapped me on the shoulder and pointed up to several buildings rooftops. I saw several guardians on top of them, with bow and arrows. Buckets and buckets of arrows, with an oil cloth foundation on top of the pointed end.

I felt my smile slip in place. They listened to me! They actually listened to me that day in the conference room when I said that they needed to find a better weapon.

"Let the fames wrap around their bodies, then stake them. Remember to stay fifty feet away from the walls, so when the Guardian that has the trigger pushes the trigger and the C4 goes off, you won't get caught in the explosion."

I was liking Delos. Did he come up with this? If he did, I feel like I could kiss him.

Suddenly, there was a very loud bang at the gate, and several dents were made in the metal barricade. I heard hissing and screaming coming from the other end…and that was a long ways away.

I looked at Denis, and his shock mirrored mine.

_Get to the rooftop._ A voice inside my head said. It was most definitely not my self-consciousness. It was the same voice from that one day I was walking in the street.

This time, I didn't question it- mainly because it was Mason's voice.

My hand went to Denis's shoulder. I looked him in eyes and he nodded, knowing it was almost time. "Get into position." I told him, squeezed his shoulder. I turned to Christian, who had come up beside me as soon as I arrived.

"Follow me." Then we left, running for the nearest building for the rooftop.

The building ended up being familiar, so I knew exactly where the stairs to the roof were. I took two at a time, going up four flights of stairs. Eventually I made it to the top and opened the door. The cold days crisp air hit me in the face, making me shiver. Christian was a flight behind me, but emerged five seconds later.

The guardians turned to the door, looking at who joined them. Some nodded to me, most turned back to the gate. Christian and I stayed in the middle, not wanting to get shot at by accident.

"Get ready." I said. "I have a feeling it's not going to hold up as long as we wanted."

No one second guessed my command. At once, they all went to the buckets and grabbed an arrow. I smelled oil from the arrows.

"What are you lighting them with?"

Guardians held up matches and cigarette lighters.

"Rose, tell them to let me light them up. Let them use their fire when we leave." Christian said.

I nodded. "Put it away, let Lord Ozera light those candle sticks up for you. It will be much quicker."I said in authority.

Everyone nodded as there was a big boom from the gate. Huge dents, the size of arms and elbows were indented in the metal wall.

I heard scraps and looked at the top of the walls. I saw ropes and metal nails flying over. I turned to see if anyone else heard. No, it was just me.

"Guardians, watch the top of the wall. They built something to climb the wall" I said. "Look."

_Light the arrows._ The voice said.

"Christian, now!"

Like lighting up a birthday cake, they were lit one by one, but were light thirty times faster. It took Christian a total of six seconds to light up every single arrow that was ready to launch. The guardians, who were all in the ready position, were slightly startled, but quickly recovered.

Only then did I realize how big the bows were, and how long the arrows were. The arrows were as longer than my arm, allowing the oiled fabric (which will be on fire) to go through the strigoi and out. If I was a strigoi, I would be terrified.

_Watch the top of the walls._

"Watch the top of the walls. Aim there, but keep an eye on the metal barricade."

Not two seconds after I said that, strigoi appeared at the top and arrows were being released towards the Strigoi immediately. As soon as the arrow made contact, the fire spread quickly, sending the the unlucky strigoi into flames immediately.

It was like seeing shooting stars. All of them fell down to the ground, trying to get the fire out, but they all died before they could put it out.

Consider them BBQed! I thought.

"Shall we barbeque strigoi today?" I yelled down to the crowd in English.

"Only if they are well done!" Delos commented, yelling from below.

Laughter erupted from up here and down to the ground.

"Well done it is!" I heard a female yell. I turned to look at who said that and saw Tina. She winked at me. "Didn't see this coming, did you?" she laughed, and nodded to Christian, who immediately lit up another arrow. She made a perfect shot into a strigoi who was about to have one foot over the wall. The strigoi dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. Seconds later, it shut up, but the body kept burning. Dozens of other bodies lay beside that one, but more were littered, stretching out across the wall.

It pierced my heart to see a tormented soul like that, but it was better put out of its misery now, rather than later. It was a very sad part of life, and I wish I could stop it. No one deserves to have their life taken away like that.

I quickly went to one of the guardians that had a walkie-talkie. He was busy shooting arrows.

"Can I use this for a moment?" he turned and I saw it was George from my training.

The George nodded and I took the walkie-talkie from his guardian belt.

"Kingston, are you there? This is Hathaway, over."

Immediately, he responded. "Hathaway, is everthing okay?"

"They started attacking now, have they attacked there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you have bow and arrow people up on rooftops?"

"Yes."

"Get a fire user up there and have them light the arrows on fire. It saves time."

"Abe Mazur is over here, do you want me to send him up?"

"Yes. Tell him that the job requires a lot of fire, and that Hathaway said to do it. Watch the strigoi climbing up."

"Okay. 10/4"

Suddenly a harder, more urgent banging noise drew my attention back to the barricade. There were more dents, but these ones were circular dents, and much, much bigger and wider than a body part.

They were using a tree to bring it down.

I immediately cursed Pennsylvania for having so many trees that are big and thick.

_Boom._ It echoed.

_Boom._ Another echo, but the tree hit in the same spot as the last time. I had a feeling someone was using their head.

_Boom_, and this time, I saw a hole. It was small, bit big enough to where someone could take their hand through it.

And just as I thought that, someone put their hand through it and tired to bring in the metal. Fortunately, the strigoi wasn't strong enough.

_BOOM!_ This time, the strigoi put muscle behind it and the tree went right through that big dent.

The tree went through quite a bit, and I saw that the strigoi were trying to pull it back through.

"YOU MORONS!" I hear a female's icy cold scream. It made my skin crawl. Then, with force that I have never seen before dealing with strigoi, the tree pulled back, leaving shreds of bark everywhere.

I looked down on the ground, and saw everyone read to lung at the strigoi.

"Let them come to you!" Delos said, voicing what I was about to say.

Yes, I definitely love this guy.

One by one, strigoi came through the whole, while more booms echoed off the wall, warning everyone that they are making another hole.

And they were smart about it too. They made another dent right next to the hole, knowing that the metal near the hole was already weak.

"Get ready people." Delos shouted on the ground. His voice was gruff and husky.

Arrows were still being shot through the air with fire, going to the hole where strigoi were coming in from, while the rest were going to the wall where the strigoi were climbing over.

Before anyone could act, there was a loud screeching noise that made everyone halt and over their ears. Then, right before my eyes, the barricade came off its hinges and fell with a boom and clattering noise.

In some buildings, I heard women and children scream blood murder at what they just witnessed.

Then, the strigoi ran through, with a big, masculine black guy in lead.

**Please review. I didn't get many reviews last time. Give me any ideas if you have any. Sorry that I didn't post the other half yet- it's not finished, this one is.**

**I was planning on doing this all day, but…well, the word 'crush' is just what it is. You get crushed when you realize that the person you wanted to be with, you have no chance with. So, sorry that I didn't feel like writing more.**

**I will get over it tho. :/ Please review. It's all I ask. Thank you.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Warning: this chapter is rated R, due to gore.**

** I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I have been on vacation (Spring Break). I am on Tybee Island and enjoying as much sun as I can, because I currently live in a place where the sun hardly shines. But I have been doing as much as I can. But here you are! Enjoy!**

** This chapter is dedicated to my sister and friend, Richelle (**_**not**_** to confused with Richelle Mead), who are jealous of Smiles, because I dedicated my last chapter to to an amazing reviewer before them. Lol (consider yourself lucky Smiels ;) )**

**I quick shout out to Jami and Tommy. :) Hello, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The strigoi stopped as soon as they caught sight of the small army waiting for them. They looked at the numbers and barred their fangs with a hiss, making their faces looking as evil and terrifying as any legendary vampire.

The hiss sent chills down my spine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Christian shiver too. However, my focus was on the crowd of strigoi. On the edge of the line, a human male with short black curly hair ran over to an invisible line, where the wards were up at.

"Kill the human!" Delos commanded.

The archers were drawing arrows and firing them at the human as soon as Delos gave the order. Many missed, but Tina managed to get an arrow through the Human's upper thigh, while George managed to get an arrow through the arm, which held the stake to tear down the ward. Another arrow was fired and went through his foot, just as he picked it up to run another step. The arrow went in his foot mid-step, going in his foot horizontally; I didn't see who fired the arrow.

The human stumbled back a step and fell to the ground and hollered out in pain and the stake dropped from his hand and rolled a few feet away. I felt bad for the human, who is enduring so much pain.

"Get up, you lazy human!" The black strigoi yelled, barring his fangs.

The human looked back, a look of greif on his face, as if he was afraid of letting him down.

Disgust overwhelmed my sorrow. "Keep going! Kill him." I yelled.

More arrows flashed through the sky. I looked below and saw Dimitri. I looked at his body stance, which was a lot more relaxed, but his hand was twitching towards his gun.

"Dimitri, use your gun!" I yelled down below. "Kill him! Don't give him the chance."

Dimitri and the Cobra's got their gun out, moved up to the front and started shooting at the human. The archers kept firing arrows at the human.

The human was moving faster than I had anticipated to the ward, which was bad. He moved from the concrete to the green grass. Gunshots kept going off, and arrows were still being fired. The human had an arrow through his stomach now, and was shot in the shoulder a few times.

But to my dismay, he made it to the ward.

He screamed in pain as he raised his arm up in the air, with the stake in hand. "For the gods!" He yelled.

"Dimitri!" I yelled.

"No!" Tina and George yelled in unison. I didn't yell; I was just disappointed.

The stake went down in the grass just as Dimitri's gun went off one last time, aiming perfectly at the human's forehead. Blood splattered everywhere, bits of pink stuff (brain) mixed in with the red blood.

The moment the ward broke, I felt exposed and vulnerable. It was time to act now. They are here.

The black guy didn't waste any time and sprinted, almost like flying, towards the army of Guardians. The guardians waited for them, bracing for the attack by getting into a familiar defensive position; their body was poised to strike, and ready for the blow.

I closed my eyes when the strigoi were five feet from the guardians. I couldn't watch this; I wanted to be in the action. I wanted to be down there, not up here watching the action.

I looked to Christian, who, at the same time looked at me. His eyes were a little bit wide, showing a little bit more white than normal.

"What do we do?" He asked. His eyes were still startled. We both thought the barricade would have held out a little bit longer.

"What are you willing to do, Sparky?"

He straightened his spine; his crystal blue eyes shinned with determination as he gazed down on the battle field. I looked down too. Guardians were fighting strigoi, but there were so many strigoi.

Below, I my eyes fixed on a redheaded strigoi. She charged a male guardian, who was too busy fighting his own battle with another. She wrapped one arm around his waist, and with the other arm, she bent his neck back, breaking it, and drank from his neck.

I knew Christian just witnessed the same scene I did, because the next moment Christian pivoted to me, his eyes board into mine. He didn't speak, but his eyes conveyed the message better than words. Not only did determination lit his face, but anger and horror.

I nodded and together, we both hassled down to the battle field, letting the archers know we leaving.

I could feel Christians anxiety though. He was scared. Neither one of us have ever witnessed anything of this sort with this kind of magnitude. The attack on the Academy doesn't even compare. In fact, that was just a warm up compared to this.

But this time, we were prepared for invasion.

"Just like the Academy, you stick to my hip like you're my Siamese twin. Got it?"

"Yes, but I am going to need my own personal space."

"Sparky, don't test my patients."

"Look, Max," he was referring to Dark Angel (apparently I look a little bit like her), "you are not the boss of me-"

"When it comes to life and death, you are to obey my orders, unless if your gut instinct tells you to do something else."

To both my surprise and relief, Christian didn't object. He was on my heels the all the way down the flights of stairs. I wasn't out of breath, but Christian was. I gave him a few moments to ketch his breath and prepare mentally and physical for battle before we left the building.

While he caught his breath, I looked around for Mason. I haven't seen him since the strigoi climbed the wall. Where was he?

"Come on Rose. We need to go." His face wasn't as red as it was few moments ago.

We exited the building and before me stood a true battle field. It was horrific. Both guardians and strigoi lay dead on the ground. But what made my nose crunch and eyes begin to water was the smell of blood and death.

Before I could take another look around, I felt silent footsteps come behind me before I felt the nausea. I looked to Christian, giving him a warning look. He nodded slightly. My stake was in my right leg pocket. My hand went down and held it, waiting for the right moment to strike.

I heard a crunch, like someone swept through a spot of dirt; then I felt vibration, like when someone was running towards you at top speed.

I estimated the time I needed to turn around by counting each of his footsteps. I counted up to two by holding up one finger, then another and finally my put them in a fist. All were a half a moment apart.

The strigoi was pale white. His hair was black with strips of neon green. However, his red eyes were startling and as frightening as any strigoi', but I was ready to destroy him.

I stabbed him in the heart before he even saw it coming. I looked him in the eyes as I stabbed him; I felt no remorse.

I turned to Christian and he was already lighting more strigoi on fire, not breaking a sweat. I was very impressed with his ring. Usually the moroi would have broken a sweat after he lit all the arrows the first round.

I stabbed strigoi after strigoi as Christian lit one after the other. Together, we were the force no one would want to mess with. With my strength and speed and Christian's fire magic, we were unstoppable.

Occasionally, Christian would help Guardians out by lighting their opponent on fire. I was honored to call him my friend on the battle field. I was proud of Christian. He never backed down in the fight.

Guardians were overriding the strigoi, due to the element of surprise. The strigoi had no idea that Court was ready for war, and the more I looked around, the more I saw that the dead were mostly strigoi, but where was the other amount of strigoi. Eight thousand was suppose to be here, and from where I stood, this was about half, if not less than eight thousand. I was getting ancy. The guardians weren't paying attention to the numbers, but I was.

So, what was I missing? What trick does the strigoi have up their sleave that I am unaware of? What if my family won't make it?

"Christian," I said when I stabbed another strigoi after Sparky light him on fire, "we need to find the Cobra's."

He nodded and we started looked around, but also watched our back. A strigoi came up to me, thinking he was macho, but Christian light is hair and shirt on fire, making him pat his head and chest.

The strigoi had platinum purple hair, and it looked pretty sweet when Christian lit his hair. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sparky. "Really? You have to go for the hair?" This was his first time going for the head. He saw another fire user do that in battle a few moments ago; he thought it was sweet. Sparky even gave the moroi two thumbs up; I punched his shoulder for that.

He shrugged as I stabbed the strigoi. "I always wanted to see what purple looked like when it was on fire."

I had no comment for that.

I looked around for my family, but someone else caught my eye. And he made my blood run cold.

Familiar blond hair, lean body and eyes as evil as a demons. The last time I seen him was when he was about to face his doom with Dimitri.

Nathan.

He was watching me, it seemed like. But in slow motion, he was coming straight for me with an evil chilling smile on his face, causing his fangs to show. Unconsciously, my hands balled into a fist, even with my stake in my right hand.

I needed a favor from Sparky.

"Christian, do you see that strigoi? The one with the blond hair?" I didn't look at Christian; I kept my eyes on Nathan, who is less than a football field away.

"Barbequing his ass now."

And he was.

"Make it slow. I want him to suffer." I have no idea how he escaped strigoi Dimitri's wrath, but if he did, then Nathan is clearly a good fighter…

Or a coward. But either way, Nathan is going to suffer. He not only turned and screwed Dimitri's life up, but he also made me suffer. I was alone, and my heart was torn in so many directions, it could have looked like a road map from a cardiograph **(A/N: it's a picture of your heart)**.

Nathan was startled as his bloody green t-shirt caught fire. His Abercrombie blue jeans with holes were bloody as well, but was mostly grassed stained. I shuddered at the thought of how many guardians he must have killed to get that amount of blood on his shirt; it was soaked, so much so that he could have took it off and twisted it and a bunch of blood would have poured out of it.

Then Nathan did something startling: he pulled his shirt off and sprinted towards me. My feet were frozen in fury. I was underneath him before I could think of a move.

"I'm going to tear you to shreds!" He hissed in my ear. Christian backed up, clearly stunned at Nathan's actions.

"ooph" Christian said as he went down not even two seconds after Nathan tackled me to the ground. Sparky has his own battle to fight, but I knew he didn't need my help. Not yet.

Anger turned into rage. Things weren't going the way I wanted. Nathan gave me a malice smile.

"How did you survive? I thought Dimitri killed you." I said as cruelly as I could.

He gave me a hard, chilling chuckle. "I have my ways, blood whore."

If there was a higher anger than fury and rage, then I was at it. I am not a blood whore. I never was.

I went slack in his hold, but kept my eye on him, trying to show fear. It must have worked, because he smiled in victory and leaned down.

"I am going to enjoy this. Too bad Dimitri isn't here to see this."

Hope sparked in me. The strigoi thinks he's dead, not turned back to dhampire. I guess Red was telling the truth. I was relieved that Dimitri's camouflage was still intact.

Nathan leaned down.

When I felt his hair slide on my neck, I made my move. My arms were pinned over my head, his hands holding them there; but my legs were free.

Ohh! His mistake. I kneed him in the groin as hard as I could, so if he was wearing a cup, the cup would break and I would be able to bring him down. And in my angry state, my anger and rage gave me even more strength than normal.

He rolled off me, holding his crotch protectively. He didn't groan, it came out more as a scream. And it was music to my ears. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to torture him. All I could see is Nathan bringing Dimitri down and biting him. It made my blood boil in rage. I have to torture Nathan.

Now was the perfect time; the perfect opportunity.

I got up and kicked him in the face with my foot. He hit the ground, dazed. He rolled over, so that he was on his back.

"Fight me you bloodsucker!" I screamed at him.

"I'm going to kill you." He got up with a sudden burst of energy. I guess name calling is his end of the stick

"Like that's nothing I've ever heard before." I growled, my eyes still on him, watching his every move. "I'm going to make you pay for taking away my boyfriend." I said, giving him my most malice glare. "I hate you!"

He was tired of the small talk; he lunged at me. At the same time, I kicked him on the side of the face with my right foot and left hand (which is not my dominant hand) I grabbed my sword and made a deep cut in his arm right.

He howled in pain, his left hand applying pressure on his cut as his eyes gave me a death glare that would have sent anyone in hiding. I put my sword back its holster, taking my stake instead.

I lunged at him the same time he lunged at me. My hands went to his forearms to hold them down, but my knee went to his groin again. But before I could do that, his fist came flying at my jaw, and his knee came up to my right hip, knocked me to the ground. Both my right hip and jaw screamed with pain as he came at me, but I used my legs to kick him away, ignoring the pain my hip.

When I kicked him back, he didn't land on his butt as I had anticipated. He regained his balance and came at me. He must have been a guardian before turning.

I used my leg muscles to get up, but he knocked me to the ground before I was even in a squat. My head hit the ground hard, making me see stars.

"CHRISTAN!" I screamed in a daze as Nathan pinned me down.

"I'm-" he paused for a second as I heard someone grunt in pain, "busy."

"Just fry his ass Chris! I need your help." It was selfish of me to make him do this just so I could torture this one strigoi, but I wanted this strigoi to pay with all I had.

Then, just above me, Mason appeared. He shook his head.

_No Rose. Let it go._ He said to me. _We have more important things to do. Just end him._

But I couldn't! I couldn't _just_ let him go. I screamed in frustration.

I wiggled my arm out of his hold and made a fist and I swung as hard as I could. My fist knocked him off me and on the ground. He shook his head, shaking the pain off him.

I was on him and had pinned him before he could do anything, knowing my punch would have made him dizzy. With my stake, I sliced him across the upper part of his chest. He growled in pain. I made another cut, this time straight down wards on his muscled abs and in between the breasts.

He growled in pain again.

"This is for the life you had ruined!"I was speaking for Dimitri's old life, back at the Academy.

Then I brought my stake up to his throat and made a big gash right below his Adams apple, then punched him in the nose, hearing a crack after the impact and then a sudden gush of blood.

"And that was for all the pain and torment you had caused me!" He had made my life absolutely miserable; the heartache was horrible to deal with everyday, knowing that the love of my life was a strigoi and that there was no way he could come back to me.

_Rose, stop._ Mason said again. I looked up and saw Christian and Mason looking over me. Christian completely fried the strigoi that attacked him. The flesh of the strigoi was burnt and is completely unrecognizable.

I went back to Nathan, and punged my stake in him, on the right side of the hear. No, it's not where the heart was, but I wanted him to feel the pain before I stake his heart.

He stiffened as soon as my stake entered deep in his chest, his breath halted and his eyes widened in shock and pain.

I went down lower and stabbed his abs. He finally screamed in pain.

"I hate you!" I screamed. Then I went to the left side of his chest, and stabbed just above his heart, then below it, and then finally I positioned my stake just on his heart and looked him in the eye.

His eyes had pain in it, but had hatred burning in his red, demon eyes.

"This is for the lives you had destroyed." Then I stabbed him in the heart and watched in satisfaction as the light fade from his eyes.

"Fry him." I commanded Christian as I got off of Nathan's dead corpse.

Nathan light up in flames and was ashes in seconds.

_Rose, you need to go to the others._ Mason said. _They moved towards the front. _

"Follow me." I told Christian. I jogged closer to the gate, dogging dead bodies. I looked at the dead bodies though, regardless that my brain told me to look away. I had to make sure that they weren't anyone I loved. Soon though, my anxiety fled as they came into view. Zena and Gabe were taking on the black strigoi that lead the others, the others were a hundred yards down from them.

Gabe swept Black off his feet, while Zena pinned him. But Zena was too slow for Black. Black kicked her off of him, kicking her two yards from him. He went to get up but Gabe was on him as soon as Zena was in the air. Zena got up and ran to help. However, there was a brown strigoi watching Zena fight; analyzing his next opponent. He was behind her, while I was in front of them, watching this all go down.

When Zena staked Black, Brown charged at them from behind them, and they were unaware of him coming.

I ran at full speed to them, ignoring any pain. They were a four hundred meters away from me, while Brown was two hundred. I wasn't going to make it.

_Faster!_ I yelled at my legs, ignoring the yelling pain in my injured hip. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed at them. Both of them made the dumbest mistake and looked at me, instead of their vicinity. Zena straightened up and came towards me, but before she could manage one step, the strigoi knocked her down, pinning her arms above her head.

Gabe acted immediately and kicked Brown in the stomach violently, knocking him off her. I guess Brown didn't anticipate Gabe being there for her.

I was ten yards from them. Gabe wrestled Brown down to the ground. Brown was on his stomach, head to the side hissing so loud that I could hear him. Gabe punched him in the jaw when Brown tried to head butt him.

I came to a halt in front of Zena, helping her up. She looked dazed, so she must have hit her head harder than I thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said, shaking her head as if to rid the stars dancing in her eyes. She put her hand up to the side of her upper head.

"Uh!" I heard Gabe grunt in pain. We both turned in time to see Gabe hit the ground backwards. I lunged at Brown, hitting him the right eye with one fist and the left side of the jaw with the other fist, then finally, I kneed him in the groin. When he crotched down in pain, I sent my fist flying in his stomach.

That still didn't bring him down. I stepped back and brought my foot up to the outside of his upper thigh, and hit it as hard as I could, paralyzing him for a few minutes; with humans, it would have paralyzed them for up to seventy two hours **(A/N: this is true. I took a self-defense class)**. I then took my sword out and ran it through is heart.

But my fighting didn't end there. I felt nausea, and footsteps coming to my left side. Gabe, Christian (finally caught up) and Zena were on my right side, watching each other's backs.

I stayed still, waiting for the strigoi to be three feet away from me so that I could make my move. As the footsteps came closer, the nausea increased. I tightened my hold on my sword and made sure my feet were should length apart.

I turned around, knowing he was three feet and swung my sword at him- who was actually a she. I made a long, deep gash in the strigoi's chest; blood oozing out as she screamed in pain. Her red hair was like a wild fire.

I was vaguely aware that Christian was helping Gabe and Zena fight with two other strigoi who might have thought they were coming to Wildfire's rescue.

Wildfire was living up to her name. She was throwing punches and accurate kicks, which she did land a couple on me. But I was quickly getting tired of this game. I lunged at her, grabbed her arm and pinned her down, but before I could reach down and grab my stake a red arrow with fire on it went straight through Wildfire. The fire quickly consumed her, and she was dead.

I looked up and saw Tina standing with her bow beside her. I nodded and she saluted to me with two fingers, her bow straight up at her side.

I moved to help the others, taking my sword out, tired of the games. Gabe was dancing with a male strigoi, who was obese and was definitely human before turning. I moved behind the strigoi silently and ram my sword through his spine, then took it out and chopped his head. I bent down to his clean shirt and wiped the blood off of my sword and returned it in the back of my jacket.

I turned around to see Sparky, three feet in front of me, lighting two strigoi on fire; both of which were near each other. I started walking to the two startled strigoi.

I was vaguely aware of people- both strigoi and dhampire- watching me.

The two startled strigoi took off their shirts that were on fire, much like Black, and quickly advanced towards Christian, not noticing me.

I walked in front of Chris, shielding him away from the danger. The two strigoi were shocked, but were cocky and kept walking forwards.

"Step aside, Guardian." The one with blond hair said as they came closer. The other one had brown hair with streaks of natural red.

"нет (no- sounds like ne-aht)" I said in Russian.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Guardian." The brunette snickered.

"I said," I glared at both of them, making them stop mid-stride, "no. If you want my friend, you are to go through me."

Both of them smiled at me, and in unison, they both lunged for me.

I stayed put and calm. Then, when they were three feet from me I grabbed both of my swords and using a new technique called chopper, I spun around in a complete circle, chopping anything in the way of the sword's blade, and in this case, it was their heads. My head and eyes stayed straight.

I turned around and I had the pleasure of watching as their heads fell to the ground in a clean cut, hardly any stray of blood. However, the bodies took two steps, swayed to each side then fell down to the ground.

I let my arms fall to my side, with my swords in each hand. I turned to Christian, but saw Mason instead.

_It's time to push the button, Rose._ He said to me, his usual warm brown eyes turned hard. _Make everyone retreat. _

"Retreat." I told Christian. He was about to open his mouth to argue, but stopped at what I said next. "Go to Lissa." He nodded, turned around and ran for the Aid tent.

"Roza." Dimitri came behind me. "What is going on?"

I turned around and saw him. He was battered and bloodied, but he is still as handsome as ever. His hair was coming out of his pony tail, and he had a few cuts above his left eyebrow, with blood trickling down the side of his face.

"Thank you for staying with the Cobra's. Make them retreat and stay together. It's time."

Realization dawned on him and he nodded.

"I'm staying with you."

I nodded. I wanted him to. "Tell Denis he is in charge now. We need to tell everyone to retreat."

He nodded, and to my surprise, he took out a walkie-talkie. "Kingston, tell everyone to retreat now. It is time."

"Good timing Belikov, it's getting nasty out here. I'm afraid we are not doing that well over on this side." Gideon answered a few moments later.

"We need to get towards the gate, Rose." Dimitri said, coming up to me, swinging his arm around my lower waist.

"Dimitri, that's suicide."

He shook his head and urged me forward. "Roza, I swore to protect you."

I came to a halt, making him stop as well. I looked up and waited until he looked at me. "And _I_ swore to protect you. We have no need to go there."

"We need to warn the others that you are going to blow the walls to pieces, Rose." Dimitri said in warning.

The guardians weren't suppose to be near the gate.

I nodded. "Alright, but when I say we are to retreat, we are. I want to freedom, not death."

He nodded, knowing what I meant. I turned to Zena and Gabe. They were watching us argue.

"Zena. Gabe." I looked and addressed both of them. "Retreat and stay together."

They nodded and went towards the West wall.

I bent down and used a dead strigoi's (that either Gabe or Zena killed) t-shirt to wipe the blood off my swords. Once I was done, I put the swords back in the holster in my jacket. Dimitri looked me over.

"You're favoring your left." Dimitri noted. "Do you need to get aid?"

I shook my head. Even if I wanted to, we didn't have the time. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, draping his arm over my lower waist. "I love you."

Then he led us to the others, dropping his arm from me. I followed wordlessly. His pace was fast. He understood that we didn't have much time.

But we didn't have to travel far. We were two hundred yards down from the others, and in sight. "Cobra's," Dimitri addressed him as they all fought. "End the fight and retreat. Rose and I will help you."

I looked around as saw what was going on. Denis and Lev were fighting three and were doing just fine, but I could tell that Lev was hurt. He was protecting his right arm.

Larisa was fighting by herself, and was losing. Two strigoi were ganging up on her, and they seemed to know what they were doing. One had red hair and was short, female and looked like a teenager, while the other had black and was definitely moroi before turning, because he was that tall, male and looked in his forties.

The redheaded strigoi kicked Larisa in the face, and she yelled out in pain. The black haired strigoi didn't hesitate and swept Larisa's feet out from under her when she was trying to regain her balance and shaking off the stars that she no doubt saw.

"Larisa." I whispered. I took off, ignoring Dimitri protest.

I was a few feet from Larisa when she yelled at me. "No Rose. I want to do this." I was able to get a good look at her. She definitely has a broken nose, and like me, she was favoring her left side.

"Larisa." I said in warning. I don't want her to be a hero.

"Het (no)!" She yelled at me. Her voice said that if she could look at me, she would be glaring at me.

"You need to retreat, Larisa!" It was an order.

"I can do this!" She said, dropping her angry tone. Just as she finished talking, the strigoi punched her in the eye hard enough that Larisa land on her butt.

I took my eyes off of her, wanting to jump in and give the strigoi a piece of Rose Hathaway. I towards Lev and Denis's direction and saw Dimitri, Lev and Denis were coming up to us. Lev and on a pissed off face. Probably angry that the strigoi was getting the better of Larisa while I just watched.

"Larisa!" Denis yelled in anger. "We need to retreat. Now!"

"I'm-" The black haired strigoi wrestled her down to the ground, fangs flashing and head leaning down to Larisa's neck, while the redheaded held her legs down.

I couldn't keep watching this; her time was up. I got my sword out from my back. The two strigoi both looked up, hearing the sound of metal scraping metal. Larisa paused, but knew what was happening. I could tell she was grinding her teeth.

"Who wants to be the first to die?" I asked in English, my voice full of anger. I was hurt that Larisa didn't want me to help her. I wasn't about to stand around and watch her die. Not while I could help.

The strigoi were distracted, and that was all Larisa needed. The redhead's tight hold on Larisa's legs must have loosened, because Larisa got out of her hold and kicked the redheaded strigoi so hard, that she flew back a could yards.

Don't piss off Larisa!

The black haired strigoi was still by her and got up. She lunged at Larisa, but Larisa was already up. She knew what he was going to do. She dodged him-

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled out in warning, but it was too late.

Someone slammed into me, bringing me down to the ground with unnatural force that I was unprepared for and haven't faced. Immediately, I scolded myself for dropping my guard.

As soon as I hit the ground on my right side, my hip started screaming out in pain. All the beatings it had taken already were taking its toll on me.

I groaned in pain.

"Bad form, Rosemarie." Said a familiar, malice voice.

I looked up to a ski masked redheaded female. I looked at her body, thinking maybe I could picture a face. But no, I couldn't.

"Those precious Dragomires will be mine, Rose. Not even you can stop me."

I swallowed.

"Is that why you broke in?"

"Of course not!" Her shinny red lips (they weren't red from blood, but lipstick) turned into a malice smile. "And don't try and play dumb with me, Rosemarie. You know what I have been doing and what I am up to. I have been watching you."

And just like that, I instantly knew who was behind the ski mask. When you take away the cruelty tone of voice, it was easily recognizable. I haven't seen her in years.

But I wasn't about to tell her I knew who she was. Not yet.

"Your _kind_," I spoke the last word with disgust, "won't ever touch her."

Her smile froze on her lips and turned hard. "You have no idea how much power I have, young Rose."

I snorted. "It doesn't matter to me how much power you have. I have strength and willpower, something you strigoi will never have."

She lunged for me, but someone tackled her before she could manage a single step.

**Mmm. I wonder who saved Rose.**

**Review plz.**


	43. Chapter 43

**First off, wow! The first six reviews I got TOTALLY blew my mind!**

**Smiles, you are my number one review! I love your reviews. You make me laugh. And I will notify you as soon as I write my book. I am actually writing one… But I personally don't think it's that good. Most of it got lost in my car accident- memory cards; not all that reliable when crushed. I also wanted to congratulate you on your exam grades: for not studying, that is amazing! I have to study- except math- I do horrible either way. PS. U SHOULD GET AN ACCOUNT! I would love to talk to you some other way. **

**First off, when I wrote this chapter (including ch. 42) it was a total of 28 pages long! So I had to cut it down into 2 chapters(CH. 42 + 43). I was thrilled at how many people liked it. I was worried there wasn't all that much action and I had let you guys down. I put as much insight as I could, and made it realistic. **

**PS. Rated R for gore scenes. **

**NOTICE: This next part that happens to Rose, (yes, something happens: duh!) a friend of mine knew someone that this had happened to, so I am NOT making this up. This had actually happened in REAL LIFE! But no worries, that person did survive! If you want to know the story, just ask, and I will do an Author's Note or something.**

_RECAP:_

_I snorted. "It doesn't matter to me how much power you have. I have strength and willpower, something you strigoi will never have."_

_She lunged for me, but someone tackled her before she could manage a single step._

**Ch. 43**

Dimitri.

I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get out of Dimitri's hold before they even hit the ground. She moved with such absolute speed and strength, it was hard to see her.

Dimitri landed on the ground, head first as the redhead came up to me. "I will be back for you." She said me, and ran towards the opposite direction that the aid tent was not. But I still didn't trust her.

"Dimitri!" I took two large sprinting steps to him and helped him up.

"I heard. I'm alerting Tamara now." He said as he stood up. He took the walkie-talkie out of his belt and talked to her in Russian. I couldn't really hear him; all my focus was now on the bond.

Anxiety ran clear through the bond, but I didn't sense that any of it was for herself. I was sucked into her head for a brief second. Her and Adrian were working on Sarah- the guardian from my training class. Sarah had severe head trauma. Her eyes were loopy, one eye was at the corner of the eye, while the other was at the other end. Her face was covered in blood and her nose is crooked.

I was drawn back to Dimitri's voice, giving orders. He turned to Larisa, Lev and Denis. "Go to the West Wall and meet Gabe and Zena there."

"What about Tammy?" Lev asked, his breathing heavy.

"Let Tammy stay with Lissa and Christian." I said.

"Why?" Denis asked, his voice a little bit angry and annoyed. "She should be with us. We need her here! Rose was right, this is worse than we thought. And to think, there are more to come!"

I was standing behind Dimitri, and came up beside him. "She wants to keep Princess Vasilisa safe. I am sure everyone here wants to make sure Lissa is safe."

They all nodded. "Okay. Go to the West wall and watch for strigoi. They will be there when the walls go down."

Everyone was quiet. "What will happen when a mass of strigoi come in? We are all doomed." Lev commented.

Everyone was quiet. "You guys are the bravest souls I have ever met." Dimitri said. "If anyone came make it through this, it's this family. You are all truly my brothers and sisters. Take care of each other out here."

_Rose! Now! Move! You have less than five minutes to evacuate anyone near the walls. _

That woke me up. "Go now! Hurry! And remember to evacuate anyone near the bomb areas. Don't stay there long, two three minutes top, then hightail it away from the walls."

They were off before Dimitri could say another word. I took his hand and was off with him.

"Retreat!" Dimitri and I yelled in unison as we ran to the building where the archers were at.

"Get away from the wall! Pass it on!" I yelled.

And Dimitri and I started repeating what we said over and over. Some of the strigoi looked at us like we were idiots, while a couple of them were smart and actually listened.

My family would get them.

A hissing sound made me look up above me and I saw arrows flying above me. That was what was making the hissing sound. Right before me, a strigoi was lunging at me, but a red arrow stopped him from colliding with us.

The red arrow was Tina. "Thanks Tina!" I shouted, not daring to look back.

"Welcome!" She shouted. "You owe me."

I laughed.

Mason appeared by me and his eyes were more troubled than before, his forehead in lines of worry and frustration.

_Hurry, we have company._

My legs went from a fast jogging space, to a full-out sprint and my tone became louder.

"Rose," Dimitri said, who was running by my side the whole time, "I think we have went far enough. The others would have gotten the rest by now."

"Follow me." I whispered to him.

I stopped dead in my tracks and Dimitri zoomed by, but he would ketch up. I waited for more instructions from Mase.

_Go to the archers and press the button there. Don't hesitate when I say to do it. _His voice came through strong, just like a general. If he was still alive, he would have been a great leader.

_Why would I hesitate_? I thought to him, thinking maybe he could hear my thoughts.

_Trust me._

_Always._ I thought to him, realizing he could hear my thoughts and started at a dead sprint to the building. I couldn't talk; I had to work on my breathing.

Dimitri caught up, and his breathing was heavier than mine. "A little warning would have been nice."

I glanced over to him and gave him a half smile. "I said to follow me."

His breathing was still heavy, but I could tell he was giving me an exasperated sigh and was saying my name in his head with annoyance.

"Подготовитесь! (get ready; sounds like: -por-got-o-ves-is)" Dimitri roared in his native language. "отступление (retreat; sounds like: ots-toe-plain-yah) And in this case, it sounded like "OTS-TOE-PLAIN YAAAAAAHH!"

I told them to get ready and to retreat as well, but in English.

We made it to the building, but it took more time than I had thought it would. Mason still had the look of anxiety on his face; he almost looked constipated.

Together, we ran through the door and up the stairs like a tornado. I went to open the roof door, but it was lock. Not wanting to get shot at, I knocked. "Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway!" I shouted.

The doors immediately opened up, and Tina was there. "Saw you coming Rose. I just had to make sure it was you, not strigoi."

I nodded.

"What are you doing here, Hathaway?" Delos came up beside me. He was polite, but he should have addressed me with my title.

"You will see very soon."

I looked over at the walls, and strigoi were climbing through still, mainly because there were too many guardians over at the gate. Lucky though, I noticed that most of the guardians retreated to the West and East walls, fighting and killing (or being killed) any strigoi in sight.

_Give it a few seconds Rose. The strigoi are still climbing the walls, thinking that they would ketch the guardians off guard._

The more I looked at the wall and the gate, the faster I wanted to push the two buttons.

_When I say go, push the blue button. Remember what it's for?_

_Of course I remember! It's for the bombs planted in the ground before the wall!_

He didn't comment back andeverything around me went silent. I could feel Dimitri looking down at me. I leaned my head back and looked at him, feeling my heart beat fast because of the adrenaline in the fight.

"You ready for this?" I asked him. His face was had cuts on it, and his expression radiated power.

"Only if you are." He said, looking back at the wall.

_Get ready._ I extended my arm out, making sure the signal got out.

_Go._

I hit the button, and it felt like a nuclear explosion went off. Huge chunks of earth were shot up into the air, more than three hundred feet in the air and there was a loud, angry rumble that can be felt twice as much as it was heard. In the next instant, I saw a huge cloud of fire and dirt surrounded Court for a few moments, then slowly faded.

"HOLY SHIT FUCK!" Delos yelled, sounding completely startled. "A little warning next time would be fantastic!" He glared at me and I shrugged.

The blast made my ears ring, and I am sure that everyone else's ears are ringing too.

Even from way up here and behind the walls, I could feel the heat. The heat was intense and from where I was standing, it felt like it was almost eighty degrees. Strigoi screamed out in pain and panic. And though I couldn't see them, I knew that they were either retreating away from Court, or hurrying to get inside.

_I will give them a few seconds and allow them climb the wall._ I said to Mason, who was standing beside me.

_And on my command, you hit it._

_Agreed._

And just as I had thought, strigoi started climbing the walls, hurrying to safety; afraid more bombs will be going off.

Just a couple seconds after the bombs went off, hundreds of thousands strigoi were on top of the wall.

_NOW!_ I said

_NOW!_ Mason agreed, yelling and pumping his fist out in the air.

I hit the button and it was three times intense as it behind the walls. The heat was excruciating; the few guardians that were still around went into a fetal position, but they would be okay (they were far back enough that all they would get was the heat and the feeling of the big _boom_).

The wall exploded, huge chucks of rock and cement was blown into the sky or a few hundred yards away, front or back.

When the explosion went off, the momentum of the force blew the whole wall to pieces. I thought there would have been chucks left of the wall, but the wall was just crumbled rock.

As the rocks started flying, Dimitri covered me, knocking me down to the ground and laid on top of me, his shoulders and head caving towards my head in a very protective manor. Delos and Tina went into a fetal position a few feet away from me, telling me that they were still standing behind me when the whole time.

Silence was all I heard after the explosion; no screaming or moaning in pain. Dimitri got up and helped me up. I brushed his shoulders, getting the small pieces of dirt and cement that was from the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I checked his neck and back, making sure he didn't have any serious damage. Lucky there was nothing up more debris and small scraps that will be healed in a few hours.

"Yeah." He said, one of his hands whipping off dirt from my face.

I pulled him into a hug, suddenly wanting to be close to him. I didn't anticipate the debris being that bad, and it worried me that something as big as those rocks that were cemented into the wall, would have hit him.

We pulled back after a moment, and looked down to see what the damage was done.

But instead saw the surviving strigoi stepping over the stones that were once the great wall of Court. The rocks were so big, you can call them boulders. There were so many strigoi. I thought the bombs would have been more affective.

My ears were still ringing, and I shouted to the guardians below. "MOVE, they are coming!"

They weren't listening and I quickly turned around and headed down stairs. They must be in shock if they are not moving as fast as they should be.

I felt Dimitri coming up behind me. "Protect the rest of the guardians." I told him. "We can't split up, no matter what." I said to him, but knew we most likely would.

I found Dimitri's hand gently grazing my injured hip as I climbed down the last flight of stairs. "I'm not going to be leaving your side, Roza."

I smiled gently, even though I knew he couldn't see it. It was a sad smile; he wouldn't mean to, it was unavoidable. We ran out of the building at the same speed we came in.

A few feet away from me, a strigoi was about to lung at a guardian who was still in the fetal position. I sprinted up t the guardian, drawing my sword as I ran. The strigoi heard me coming, but by the time I arrived, he was too late.

My sword's blade sliced through his wrist, cut through both the ulna and radius bones.

The strigoi hissed in pain as blood poured out of his arm like water coming out of a hose.

"You stupid girl!" He yelled and then lunged at me. I spun around, bringing my sword up in the air and as I turned back around, I lowered it with speed and strength, slicing through his neck and shoulders.

But it wasn't over with. I felt another strigoi coming up to me, and I whipped around, drawing the sword back. As I turned to face my opponent, I plunged the sword in the strigoi just as he was stepping up to me.

The strigoi slid down to the ground, and when he was on his back, I took my sword and plunged it into his heart, knowing that in the stomach wasn't good enough.

When I was done with the kill, I looked around of Dimitri. To my left, he was fighting a strigoi, to save another guardian.

I looked at my guardian, and he was already up, staying out of my way. I looked at the guardian, and I was surprise to see who it was.

Gideon.

"Good job, Guardian Hathaway, and thank you."

I nodded. "No problem. Why are you here, and not over there?"

"We retreated. It's worse over there. When you blew the C4 up, it killed the majority of them, giving the guardians a huge help, but we lost a great deal of guardians and we need help."

I sighed heavily, digesting the news. I had no back-up plan. This was it.

Then I heard helicopters. Gideon and I looked out in the near distance and saw military helicopters coming towards Court at full speed.

"Someone must have sent for help." Gideon said, relief in his tone.

"Have you gotten any news from the Council?" Maybe they sent for help.

He shook his head. "I had a PI investigate them, and he confirmed that they were under some sort of compulsion, but he wasn't able to find out who was controlling them or how to get them out."

I blinked in surprise. "You mean that they were under compulsion 24/7?"

He nodded.

I sucked in a deep breath. I wasn't expecting that. "Is the Queen with them?"

He nodded.

"Oh god. Call her! Get through to her! Warn her before things-"

The chopper came closer, almost above us and started firing shots below to us.

And they were shooting at us. Gideon and I jumped apart. He went one side, while I went to the other for cover.

I got up, and took my gun out of my holster and pointed it at them. "I'm a guardian!" I yelled.

I looked up at the helicopter, but I couldn't see anyone, just the bottom part of the green chopper. The chopper moved beyond me, deeming me unimportant and went towards the direction the archers were at.

"ARCHERS, LOOK OUT!" I yelled up to them. Fortunately, they had a few seconds to duck for cover, seeing that they were shooting at Gideon and me. Most went inside the building for cover and came down to and stood beside me.

"That's Guardian war craft." Gideon said from a few feet away. I looked over, and saw him lying down on the ground, blood oozing everywhere.

I ran to him and looked him over. His coat was covering whatever damage up, and I quickly removed that, and tore his shirt off.

I looked down his well sculptured chest and saw a hole just below the armpit; it hit a main artery.

SHIT!

Just then, a bunch of guardians came out of the building right before the gunmen in the chopper started firing shots.

I heard more screaming and groaning in pain, and a few doors open and slamming shut for safety.

"Rose, what's going on?" Christian came up to me. I looked him over and he already had a black eye and a ton of cuts on his arms and face.

"You're supposed to be with Lissa!"

His face became hard. "She told me to leave."

I bet she told him to leave because he couldn't hold in his stomach when it came to flesh wombs. Say, when intestines were hanging out.

I didn't argue; I had too much to deal with. "Take your shirt off."I commanded. He did and handed me his blue shirt. I folded it up and put it on Gideon's wound.

"We need to take him to Lissa. The bastards severed his main artery, he needs help now.

Gideon shook his head. "No."

I glared down. "Yes. Look, I just started liking you. You are not going to die on me now."

A ghost of a smile was on his lips, but was faded into grimace of pain.

"Dimitri!" I yelled.

I looked around. The upside of being superhuman is that you can lift anything seven times your body weight, making Gideon no challenge, but I needed someone to cover me when I am running to the Aid tent.

"I'll cover you," two people said at once. I looked up and saw Christian and Tina. Tina didn't have a scratch on her, but I could see exhaustion written on her face from watching below and firing the bow.

I nodded. I knew Dimitri and I would be separating at one point, I just wish it wouldn't have been so soon.

"I burn, you stake." Sparky said.

She nodded and extended her hand out to him. "Tina Elfrail."

He shook her hand and looked her dead straight in the eyes. "Sparky."

Her lips twitched, but said nothing. I rolled my eyes as I picked Gideon up in my arms. He moaned in pain at the movement. "I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad.

He snorted. I started jogging towards the direction of the Aid tent. I didn't want to run to fast, not wanting to make it too uncomfortable for him.

"I have," he took a breath. He was losing a lot of blood, and I knew it was taking its toll on him. Christian's blue shirt was already soaked in blood, turning black already; "to tell," another breath, "you something."

"Oh?" I asked, not really interested in what he has to say, but knew he had to stay away. If he went to sleep, he would be in a coma. "What is it you need to tell me?"

We were nearing the tent. Three strigoi stepped up and Christian burned them, while Tina staked them. They were a good team.

He hasn't said anything, probably about to go to sleep.

"We are almost there, don't go to sleep on me."

He sucked in a breath. "We are safe at the Aid tent. I had them put a double layer up so Princess Vasilisa would be protected."

I walked up to the tent and walked through. Lissa was working on a guardian who at a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose. There were several moroi doctors in the tent, one of which, Lissa was standing by.

"Okay Lissa, heal him." Lissa put her hand on his shoulder. Her necklace glowed to life, making the clouds in the crystal more noticeable and beautiful. The guardian stiffened when she put her hand on him, but when he left the magic and was healed, he immediately relaxed.

"Thank you Princess."

She smiled.

"Lissa!" I yelled. She whipped her head over to me, her face immediately written in worry. She saw Gideon in my arms and ran over to me, then looked down at Gideon. His eyes were shut, but I knew he wasn't dead. Yet.

"What happened?"

I immediately decided not to tell her who caused it. She doesn't need to know that we are losing. "Gunshot wound. It severed the main artery." I removed the t-shirt and showed her it.

She put her hand up to his wound and just like in the movies, it healed right before my eyes.

Gideon's eyes fluttered open and looked up at us, then looked at his surroundings.

He cleared his throat. "You can put me down now, Hathaway." He cleared his throat, embarrassed at his weak state.

I had half a mind to just drop him, but thought otherwise. I gently eased him on his feet. He nodded. "Thank you, Princess."

She nodded and looked at me.

"I will see you later Liss." I said and she smiled, but relief flooded through the bond.

_I'm glad it wasn't you. _She said through the bond.

_Me too._ I said, wishing she could hear me.

I wanted to turn away, but Gideon looked at me before I had the chance.

"You may want to stay here and rest for a few minutes. You lost a lot of blood." I told him.

He shook his head. "I feel better. I have energy now."

I nodded and turned, half jogging out of the tent. He followed.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" I asked, keeping my eyes opened for threats.

"Yes. You won't believe this, but I am, um…" he stopped and for a brief second, I thought he changed his mind. Maybe he hallucinated?

But then he spoke again. "I'm your uncle."

I almost tripped over myself. My _uncle_? Are all my relatives hard asses? I should have known!

"Uncle?" I said, half yelling. Uncle Gideon? Uh, it doesn't even sound right!

"Half uncle, really. I have a different mother, but your mother and I have the same father."

"Good lord." I exclaimed. "Is there anyone else I am related to?"

He shook his head. "No. Not that I know of."

"Come on. We can talk about this some other time. We have a war to fight." He said and I couldn't agree more.

"One question though," I asked. He glanced at me, but quickly put his eyes back on his surroundings. "Why did you decide to tell me?"

"Because you had a right to know."

"Thank you." It was his choice in telling me, and he thought I should know I'm related to him. It was generous of him telling me, especially since my mother wasn't telling me that I had more family, or in this case another family member.

We were half way back when I heard more choppers. I looked up and saw that they were still Guardian property. The chopper was coming straight at us, near the chopper flying above us.

"Wait," Gideon said, pulling my arm. "Watch."

I was about to call him crazy, when someone in the perusing helicopter launched an RPG. The grenade flew through the air and into the sliding doors of the chopper, then exploding inside; the chopper blew up into pieces.

Gideon and I ran for cover, but I saw Dimitri was still under the chopper, debris coming down on him, while he fought a strigoi.

"Dimitri!" I shouted, stopping in my tracks, and Gideon flying by. Dimitri didn't seem to hear me, and kept doing his own thing. Someone had to pull him out of there.

And it looks like it had to be me.

I went to run for him, but someone caught my arm. "No, Rose." Gideon said in a commanding voice.

"I have to save him."

"Let him go." He said in determination

"He's my fiancé!"

I tugged my arm free and ran to Dimitri. As I ran to him, I retrieved my stake. I pulled his arm as I came up to him, pulling him away from the fight, staking the strigoi, whose attention was only on Dimitri, not his surroundings.

_Rose, look out!_ Mason yelled at me in horror.

I wasn't able to say another word, because the next thing I knew, I was hit in the head by something falling from the sky. It hit so hard, that I knew it cracked my skull. I saw Dimitri's eyes widen as my legs gave out and darkness started to cloud my vision.

"Rose!" I heard him yell, but it sounded far away.

"Rose, stay with me! Stay awake!" I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them. He was running somewhere, but I couldn't feel anything.

"Dimitri." I tried to yell, but it came out as a soft whimper. The pain in my head was unbelievable. Pained went from the crown of my head to the tip toes of my feet.

"I'm here, Roza. You stay awake, you here?" He said sternly, but I heard the worry and panic in his voice.

_You're going to be fine, Rosey._ Mason yelled, but it was more out of desperation than anything. _It's not your time to join me._

_Mase, you're not the one to make that call. _I was speaking for God on that. But Mase was right, I wasn't ready to join him. Not now. Not ever.

"I'm fine. Set me down." I wasn't fine, though. My vision was hazy, and felt weak.

"Lissa is going to heal you. We are almost there."

My eyes shut involuntarily. He shouldn't be running with me in his arms to the Aid tent. He should have left me there.

_Rose!_ I heard Lissa's panic voice through the bond.

I was too weak to open my eyes or say anything.

"..do it." I didn't hear the conversation, Dimitri was the one who said it and he sounded like he was ready to punch someone.

Pain seared in my skull. The pain was so real that I had never experience such pain before and I screamed. It was like someone just jabbed me in my skull, and was picking at whatever was sticking out.

"Shh, it's alright Roza." But Dimitri's voice sounded strained, like he was about to cry as well.

"Lissa, we have to be ready for this. We can't baby it out…" This came from Adrian.

"Adrian?" I whispered. I felt someone squeeze on my hand, and realized I was no longer in Dimitri's arms.

"I'm here, Little Dhampire. You are going to be alright."

I had enough of everyone telling me I was going to be fine. What was wrong with me?

"Goddamn it! What happened!"

Silence.

"Tell me! Fuck this is me you guys are dealing with, I should have a say!"

"We will tell you when it's over, okay?"

I bit my tongue.

"We should give her Dilaudid." A new male voice said. **(A/N: Dilaudid is a drug that is twice as strong as Vicodin).** He had to be a doctor

"But that will take her out of the fight." Dimitri said in frustration.

"Guys!" I yelled in frustration.

"Roza, be patient."

"For god's sakes, just do it!"

"Rose-"

"No, just take it out!"

"I don't want no damn meds. It can't be that bad."

More silence.

_Rose, girl, you are going to want something a hell of a lot stronger than just Aspirin. You are going to want that Dil- whatever drug. This is serious_. Mason thought to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Get it the hell over with." I demanded, using my commander voice.

I felt more presents enter the Aid tent. I heard Denis's and Zena's voice call for me, but someone went up to them to tell and they reluctantly left after a few shouts.

Someone sighed, but it wasn't an exhausted sigh or even an exasperated sigh. It was an uneasy sigh. "Guardian Hathaway, my name is Dr. Von Volkenstein, I am about to-"

"You don't have to tell me." I interrupted him.

"My point, Ms. Hathaway, is that this is going to hurt. I strongly suggest Dilaudid."

"No. Just take it out, and Lissa and Adrian should be ready to heal me."

Dimitri grabbed my hand. "I'm here."

"Dimitri, it's not like I'm giving birth!"

_Uh, you're gonna wish you were._ Lissa thought to me.

And right after she said that, searing pain cracked through my skull. Something wiggled and it hurt like nothing I had ever imagined. My nerves were crying in pain, and it felt like something was inside my head.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, tears coming down.

"She's bleeding too much! Goddamn it, give her a bag of blood!" Before Adrian said that, the pain dulled, but I could tell something was in my head, and it was torture.

"Pull it out, when we heal, she won't need extra blood." Adrian voiced again, his tone sounding strained.

The Doc picked up whatever was in my skull and pained soared once again. "Oh, my god! Get it out of me!" I screamed. It felt like a millions bees were stinging me over and over again in one spot.

"Hold on, Miss. Hathaway."

"Rose?" Lissa looked in my eyes. I could hardly see her, due to the tears in my eyes. I blinked the tears away and saw her a little bit more clearly. When she spoke my name, her voice was powerful and beautiful, making me feel very happy inside. I felt like I could laugh and smile at anything she said.

"Yes, Lissa?"

"You won't feel any pain when we take this out of you."

"I won't?" I asked, smiling.

She shook her head. "No."

Then a tingling sensation was at a back of my head, followed by a hot and cold sensation through both my body and the bond.

Adrian helped me sit up and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Goodness, Rose, you were so lucky!" Adrian said, holding me even tighter.

"What was in me?" I asked, feeling dazed.

"A piece of a chopper blade."

My eyes widened. "And I survived that?" By all rights of nature, I should be dead.

"It didn't go past your skull. It broke your skin and went in halfway through your skull, cracking it, but the blade didn't go into your brain. If it did, then you were a goner, but you have an angel looking after you, Guardian Hathaway." Doctor Von Volkenstein said.

Adrian let me go, and Lissa hugged me next. "God, Rose. Stop giving me heart attacks. I won't live much longer!" I chuckled, and everyone gave me glares.

"We mean it Rose." Lissa said angrily.

I held my hands up when she backed up from me to give me her fully fledged princess glare. "I will try, but being a guardian means putting your life on the line 24/7, so there are no guarantees."

Liss punched my arm as hard as she could. When she went to punch me, I saw that her thumb was tucked in her fingers, so when her fist made contact with my skin, I grabbed her fist and pulled her to me.

I looked her in the eyes gently. "Never tuck your thumb in when you go to punch. Always keep it laying on top of your four fingers."

She gave me a half smile and patted her other hand over my hair. "Yes, ma'am."

Tammy stepped up, relief in her eyes. "Don't scare the crap out of me again!"

A gave her a half smile. "Я обещаю (I promise; sounds like: ya-bee-shy-L).

Someone squeezed my hand. "Rose?" I looked to my left and Dimitri was there, holding my hand. "Are you ready to get back out there?"

I looked over at Lissa, and worry lit her face again.

I quickly adverted my eyes from hers, by looking at the ground beside her. I took a deep breath.

God this sucks!

I looked up at Dimitri, let my breath out, and nodded. "I don't have a choice."

"Be careful." Adrian said, his green eyes filled with worry.

I nodded and hopped off the table that they had set me on.

Dimitri took my hand in his, squeezed tightly than I would have expected him to do, and we were off.

"Don't you ever come back and save me like that!" He scolded me.

I looked over at him, startled. We were a few feet from the Aid tent when he spoke. "Like you wouldn't have done the same!"

He didn't say a word.

_Thank god you're okay!_ Mason said. _I thought I was too late._

I let out a breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Mason." It was him who was looking out for me. Though, I don't know how he did it.

I heard sniper shots, and it drew my attention up into the sky. There was a battle going on up there, but screams a few hundred yards from me said otherwise.

I took in my vicinity, and estimated that there was more strigoi now, than there was before the bombs went off.

"It backfired!" I exclaimed. It was tragic. Horrific. My heart dropped. We were going to lose.

"No Rose." Dimitri said and pointed into the distance where lights were shinning in the dark. "Look. More help is on the way."

"Or it could be more strigoi!" I said angrily.

He shook his head. "They wouldn't have lights on the chopper. Come on. We need to get down there and help. Have you used your grenades yet?" He dropped my hand, after giving it a gentle squeeze.

I shook my head. "Good, me either. I have a feeling we are going to use them now."

I nodded, and together we ran.

"Alert the Cobra's, have them come here."

"I already did. They were at the tent when I told them you were hurt."

When we arrived to help the others, I couldn't help but notice how many guardians we had lost. My heart tightened when I saw some familiar faces. Sarah, George's fighting partner, was among them.

Dimitri and I immediately engaged ourselves, helping those in need of our assistance, but I soon realized that I was growing tired.

I looked around and saw Lev. He was fighting two strong strigoi at one time. But the strigoi were most definitely guardians before turning, because they knew what they were doing.

The two were a team just like Lev and Denis were. One distracted while the other went in for the kill. It was like the strigoi were studied them and were using their own moves against Lev. It was sickening!

I couldn't get to him. I was too far away with Dimitri, so I could only watch as my brother, Lev, was forced into an unbreakable situation.

**What do you think is going to happen to Lev? Do you think Rose will get there in time to save him? Please review. I only got eight reviews last time :( **


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey Everyone. I want to apologize for taking so long. I didn't expect to update this late (nearly two weeks!) After I got back from Tybee, the teachers thought it would be funny to overload us seniors with work and deadlines :( so not cool! Not to mention I can't skip on senior skip day! How unfair is that? (in the States it's a tradition to skip one day of the year when you're a senior). I have also been working on scholarships (hate them-need them). I also went to my senior prom! It was by far the best! No date- but didn't need one. Though it was sad to see the guy that I like (he's clueless I like him. Besides, I'm not his type) come with another girl. **

**Well, enjoy! Again, sorry it took so long. I hope it's everything you thought it was. If you think I should add something, let me know, NOW because the next chapter is the LAST war chapter. :) **

The two strigoi that were beating Lev up, had guardian body build to them. One was a blond male, the other a brunette female. I watched in horror as the male strigoi held Lev down and the woman kicked Lev in the nuts. All the way from over here, six hundred yards away, I could hear his cry of agony, and it ripped at me.

Not my brother! No!

I ordered my legs to go faster, but they could only go so fast. When Lissa healed me, she healed my hip as well as my head, but she didn't give me any energy.

And right now, I was short on that.

"Dimitri." I said in panic. He was a few steps ahead of me.

"I know. I'm going as fast as I can." Which was saying something. Both of us ran back and forth by the wall, killing strigoi. Now, it was finally taking its toll on us.

I quickly looked around for more Cobra's in the area that were able to help Lev in some way, but no one was free. Everyone was too busy helping each other with battles that were looking serious.

Zena and Larisa were handling two at a time; Zena got a nasty kick to the face just as I glanced at her; Larisa was showing her strigoi that she was the superior one. Denis and Gabe were busy with two strigoi, who both looked skilled. Denis did a jump and kick into the strigoi's face. The strigoi stumbled from Denis's kick; Gabe saw his opening and stabbed the strigoi without hesitation.

But I still couldn't call out to Gabe; he had another strigoi to deal with.

There was no one I could call out to help Lev, and Dimitri and I were still too far away.

I looked back at the strigoi and Lev and noticed that in the distance watching Lev get beaten up, was that redhead in the mask.

_"I will be back for you."_ She said to me. She was, just not in the way I had thought. I thought she would have been back for just me. She had another way of coming for me.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I estimated that I was now four hundred thirty-five yards from Lev. It was still a very far distance to be doing what I was going to be doing, but I had no choice.

"Dimitri, whatever you do, whatever happens, keep running. Trust me." I yelled, slightly out of breath from all that has happened.

"всегда (always; sounds like: Sig-dah)" Dimitri yelled behind him, not stopping.

I quickly grabbed my gun and stopped running, then fired shots at the strigoi's feet. I had no choice but to fire at their feet. I was afraid I would hit Lev, and if I hit him, he would soon be dead by the strigoi's hand.

My shots startled the other strigoi, but not the redhead. She looked my way and gave me an malice, chilling smile; showing her white fangs.

The redhead's hand went down to her waist. She was wearing blue jeans, and on the side, was a walkie-talkie. She lifted it up to her lips and started talking into it. I couldn't hear what she said, but Lev looked up at her, and a look of panic crossed his face.

Panic. That was the one thing I have not seen on his face, and it scared me to death. His eyes widened, almost in a pleading gesture, but his lips didn't form any words, more like a silent, pleading prayer to God.

Dimitri, who was in front of me, never flinched when I fired my gun; he kept running towards Lev. He knew it was me who was firing the gun. He knew I had thought of something.

On my third shot, my bullet went into the brunette's foot. Dimitri was two hundred yards away. She yelled in pain, and kicked Lev in the face for it with her injured foot. That hurt her wound worse, causing her to yell out more, but her crying was cut out by Dimitri tackling her to the ground.

As he tackled her down, I stopped firing and ran up to get closer. I ran as fast as I could, running only on the balls of my feet. As I ran, I looked for potential threats to Dimitri and Lev.

To my dismay, I saw one coming straight for Dimitri.

The strigoi was coming in from the left side, and was practically flying, feet barely touching the ground it seemed like. The frustrating part- the strigoi was closer to Dimitri than I was.

I stopped immediately and started firing at the strigoi coming to the brunette's rescue. I was now about two hundred fifteen yards from Lev and Dimitri; I also had a lot closer shooting range, but the strigoi was still closer to Dimitri.

On my first shot, the bullet went straight through the oncoming strigoi's shoulder, blood splattering out of the back of his shoulder. He hissed in pain, but kept running towards Dimitri. I ran towards them too.

I fired again, stopping only for a moment and aimed, but this time, missed and watched as the strigoi scooped down and threw Dimitri off of the brunette. When I say threw, I mean that Dimitri was thrown a good ten feet from the girl. He landed on his feet, somehow, doing a summersault in the air instead of just being thrown- it was pretty cool.

I ran towards them as soon as I seen that I missed. I didn't have far to go and before I knew it, I was fifty yards from both Lev and Dimitri.

Dimitri lunged for the strigoi that threw him, but the brunette that was beating Lev up, had stopped and sprinted over to Dimitri and held him to the ground before he could move a muscle. The female strigoi had Dimitri in her grasp, and made him stand up and walk over to sit down by Lev, which the male blond strigoi had Lev on his knees, but his torso was straight up, and soon, Dimitri was in the same position.

Realizing that the position they were in is a favorite execution position, I didn't have to order my legs to hurry up; a sudden burst of adrenaline pumped through my bloodstream. But to my disappointment, I wasn't able to get that far because I soon saw a blur of red and black beside me before I hit the ground. I had made it seven feet from Lev and Dimitri, which was my goal, but what was not my goal was getting knocked down.

The momentum was hard, and it caused me to roll over a few times and lose my grenade bag (it launched itself a couple yards away from me), but the strigoi- the familiar strigoi- got to me before I could take control of the situation. She had me on my stomach and pinned down, my arms above my head, her knees on hamstrings (painfully so).

"Told I would come back for you… but I didn't add in your little dogs. My mistake."

She moved down to my neck, but not in a super threatening way- okay it was very threatening (especially when in the pinned position), but she moved down only to whisper something in my ear. However, as soon as her chest met the metal of the hilt of my sword, she hissed in pain.

In that split moment, she was distracted and I used that against her. With all my upper body strength, I threw all my strength into her chest, knocking her backwards. I rolled onto my back and flipped myself up, using my abs and thigh muscles. Once I was up, I went for the redheaded strigoi.

But she was on me in a flash. As soon as I was up, she came swinging with a growl.

"Watch your right-" Lev started to say in Russian, but it was too late. The redhead already brought her knee up to my right hip and kneed me. I went down hard with a thud. The knee in the hip put a damper on my mobility. She had seen me flinch at the kick, and took my moment of weakness to attack again- and in the same spot.

I went down. She hit me hard enough to chip a piece of bone. I made a cry of agony, and Lev looked pained and he tried to get out of his captor's hold.

"Hold still!" I heard the blond strigoi say to Lev, then I heard a hand make contact with skin. I couldn't see it because I was too busy trying to fight the redhead off of me. She had tackled me when I went down again. My hands went to her throat, as if to choke her, but instead, I took off her mask. She made a weak attempt to keep my hands away by making her elbows bending inward, but I was fast and got it off of her.

When I looked at her face, my theory was correct. The redhead was Mrs. Karp. Damn. And I had wanted to kill this strigoi. I was hoping I was wrong.

If it wasn't for Mikhail, I would have killed her, no questions. But it was Mikhail who had been a huge help in letting me get the information I needed to find Victor and Robert. I owed him this. I don't know how I am going to turn Ms. Karp back, but I owed it to Mikhail to try.

I hit her behind the ear as hard as I could manage. There is a pressure point there, and if I severed it, she could be paralyzed for a few minutes **(A/N: with humans it would be hours or even days)**. She recoiled away from me. When I went to get up, I got as far as standing. Someone was on me, and had their fangs at my throat.

"Make another move and I will rip your throat out!" A male strigoi hissed. The voice sounded unisex, so I couldn't tell if it was a male or female.

I stayed still; not moving a single muscle. When the strigoi sensed my compliance, he shoved me forward to where Lev and Dimitri were. "Go." He said in a hissing voice.

I went, making my facial expression as hard as steal. As I looked at Lev and Dimitri, their expressions mirrored mine, except Lev's had a little bit of anger and fright in his eyes. I couldn't understand why he was so scared. Is he scared for his own life?

After I got into the same position as the guys, Ms. Karp (I'm just going to call her Karp…or fish) came to stand in front of me. She tilted my chin up to make me look in her eyes; I was currently looking down at the ground.

"You know it was me who was watching you all this time. I knew you could feel a presents around you- a dangerous presents."

I gave her a cynical laugh. "Dangerous? Please, my family and I could deal with you without a sweat!"

She glared at me and I flinched, knowing exactly what she was planning. I immediately regretted saying anything. And as if I knew her, she cooled down with a smile (a dangerous smile) and walked over to Lev.

"How does down south feel?"

I could visibly see him gulp, already anticipating the pain.

"Fine?" She turned her head to give me a knowing glance with a chilling smile, then back at Lev. "Well, I can't have that!" and her foot made contact with him.

Lev's eyes widened in pain, his breath came out with a hiss, mixed in with a cry of agony. He bowed his head and torso as if to rid the pain.

Anger clouded my vision. The sound of Lev's cry was all I could hear; his pained eyes was all I could see. But somehow, I bit my tongue. Most likely out of fear that anything I would say would make her do something equally or worse than what she just did.

When Karp was satisfied, she nodded and turned around, walking back up to me. To my surprise, she slapped me in the face as soon as she came to a standstill. "Don't underestimate me, Ms. Hathaway." She growled.

I bit my tongue again, this time on another cynical laugh.

"Remember, I have been watching you. I know what all of you are capable of."

I glared at her, looking her straight in the eyes. "You are the one responsible for bringing this war upon us!"

She shook her head. "I am responsible for bringing this war upon you! I want you dead! All of you. You have already killed a great amount of covens in Russia. I knew it was only a matter of time until you moved to another country and started over, your gang, if possible, growing larger and even more powerful and stronger! You have to be stopped."

"So you want me dead." I said deadpan.

She sighed and took a step closer. Her hand went to the side of my cheek. "No, Dear." Then her hand went to my throat. "I want all of you dead." She barred her fangs.

In an attempt to sidetrack her- also because of a huge realization, I talked again. "It was you, who has ordered the killings of guardians."

She looked pleased I had realized that. She dropped her hold on me; hand going to her side. "I was wondering if you had noticed. Yes it was me."

"But you only ordered the killings-"

"We only want moroi blood and in order to get that, we need to eliminate most of the guardians. With only few guardians, they would be less of a threat because they would think we are after them only."

"Did you order the killing of the Badica family?"

"No."

I was surprised by that, but concealed it. "What about Guardian Arthur Schoenberg?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why not the Badica's but Arthur?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as if she thought I should have known this, or that it is boring her to tell me. "Because Arthur was the biggest threat I had at the time. He was smart and would have known exactly what I was up to. Not that he would have known it was _me_. So he had to go, you see.

However, the Badica's… Well, they were just a tasty treat."

_Ask her about Isaiah. _

"What about Isaiah." She gave me a confused and irritated look. "The guy you stationed in Spokane, Washington two years ago."

Realization dawned on her. "Ah. He was my captain. He was the one to get things started, though some guardian killed him…" Then she finally connected the dots. "You!"

I didn't acknowledge it, but didn't deny it. She groaned. "I should have known the moment you mentioned his name." I thought she was going to hit me or Lev, but she surprised me by waving her hand. "Whatever. I don't care. He wasn't anyone too important. I guess I should thank you. I would have killed him later."

I was going to ask her why, but she answered before I could ask. "He would want my power. He would come up with some plan to take it from me. He is smart." She walked over to Dimitri.

I knew the strigoi were cocky with the news she had given me- and of the Cobra's position- so I made my move. I knew exactly where my grenades were, all I had to do was get out of the strigoi's hold.

I shoved against him, and he was clearly off guard; as I said, cocky. I never had moved so fast in my life. I pushed off with my toes, and dove for the nearest strigoi that was by me, which just so happened to be Dimitri's captor.

I wrestled him down on the ground, but froze as a heard a gunshot. "Get off of him!" Karp said. I knew the gun was pointed at my head.

Dimitri was free, and went to deal with Ms. Karp while I wrestling Dimitri's strigoi until my stake met his heart.

Karp hissed when she saw I had killed him, and fired the gun.

The shot wasn't fired at or Dimitri. It was at Lev. Lev neatly dodged it, by taking him and the strigoi down with him to the ground.

But Lev didn't go away totally unscathed. The bullet grazed his calve, and went into his captor's left shoulder.

"Dimitri! Don't kill her." I shouted to him in Russian. Nearby me was a stick think and big enough to stake someone. I threw it at his feet. "Stun her with this." Punching her hard enough on the side of the head and kicking her in the stomach gave him enough time to retrieve the stake.

But Karp was fast at recovering. She pushed Dimitri on the ground, but not before he had the stick in his hands. Dimitri was flat on his back as she came at him again.

This time, he was faster. Using his leg and abdominal muscles, he got up, staking her in the heart. She looked at him stunned, then fell to the ground. I had a feeling of Dah-ja-vu. I had done that to Dimitri in Siberia. What is he thinking? I wondered.

But in sync, we both turned to Lev. He was already waiting for us. I grabbed my grenades and we were off.

"Why did you stun her instead of stake her?" Lev asked me, slightly outraged as he followed me to the Aid tent. I couldn't blame him. She might have damaged his family jewels and I let her off the hook.

"Because I owe someone. I need to try and bring her back."

"To bring a moroi? Rose, that's dangerous. Even for you."

"I use to be strigoi, Lev." Dimitri said. "And you trust me, don't you."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll help. Are you bringing the others into this?"

I looked at Lev, more concerned to about him. I looked him over, and saw that his 'manly pride' was swollen. And when I say something like that, you know it really is swollen.

"No, not enough time." We entered the Aid tent. I looked for Lissa, and she was over someone, healing a broken leg, it looked like. Adrian was sitting down and drinking some water, clearly exhausted from using so much magic. I walked up to her and she looked at me.

"Everything alright?" Adrian looked over at us but stayed seated.

She looked me over and the others. "Can you heal Lev?" I said, drawing her attention over to Lev.

"I'm fine." He persisted as Lissa looked him over.

"His family jewels got damaged." Her eyes traveled downward and her eyes went wide in shock and dismay.

"Rose!" Lev yelled in exasperation.

"Thanks Liss." She went over to Lev. He didn't move as she touched his shoulder. Within seconds, the swelling was gone and he was back to normal.

"So, how do you feel about turning Ms. Karp back?" I asked, putting it out there. Lissa looked at me, her facial expression shocked.

"She's here?"

I shrugged. "I'll say. She tried to kill me." I couldn't hide the grimace.

She held out her hand for the stake. I retrieved mine and handed it to her. Just as Lissa was studying it, Christian walked in.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. He nodded. Lissa didn't look up as she concentrated on charming it.

"She's charming it." He realized immediately, then turned to me. "For who?"

"Sonya Karp." Dimitri said. "We need to turn her back moroi. She's too dangerous as a strigoi. She was the one to lead this army of strigoi here. If we turn her-"

"Then that would be the end of the war. We would win." Lev summed up, looking at Dimitri with a pleased expression.

Suddenly, the stake glowed white, indicating it was charmed. Lissa opened her eyes and looked at us. "You guys will cover for me, right?" She said, fear and nerves clear in her voice.

I walked over and grabbed her hand. "Have I failed you yet?"

She shook her head. "That was a dumb question." She laughed nervously.

I looked her over, but it was Dimitri who spoke. "Princess, you don't have to do this."

Determination light through the bond as she straightened her spine and her shoulders went back. "Yes I do. This is what royalty should mean. Royalty isn't about power, but of the great choices we make for our people. We, they royals, have lost our way; it is up to me to remind them what royalty is all about."

That, was the best and greatest thing any princess has ever said, I realized. If she should run for queen, she would become queen with wise words like that. Our society has lost so much insight on what rulers are suppose to be like. Lissa- Princess Vasilisa- just might bring it back.

"Let's go." Lissa said, looking and sounding a heck of a lot braver than she felt.

"I'll come with you." Tammy voiced in. I completely forgot she stayed here. "I will help protect her."

"You should stay here, Tamara." Lev voiced, not sounding sorry at all. "Adrian would-"

"Adrian already has four guardians already. Lissa's two are staying here."

"Rose." Lev said, looking to me as their Queen.

Great, I thought with extreme sarcasm. Just bring me into this. I will make it _all_ better. "Tamara is to come and escort the Princess back here safely." Lev grinded his teeth. I would have to talk to him later about why he is so mad at Tammy. It is unusual for him to be angry about safety.

Together, we left the building. Dimitri, being the protector he is, went first to make sure the coast is clear. After a few seconds, Dimitri came back for us and we went. We formed a circle around Lissa and Christian. Sparky had a fireball ready for a sudden attack. I stood before them, leading the circle.

As we speed-walked to where we last saw Ms. Karp, I was pretty certain that she was gone. It had taken Dimitri less than four minutes to recover, and we had been at least seven minutes getting Lissa.

As we approached where Karp had last been, the Cobra's came up to us.

"What is going-" Gabe started to say, but between us, he saw Christian and Lissa. He looked at me with a little bit of anger and confusion. "Why?"

"We are turning a certain strigoi back." I said.

His right hand went to cup the back of his neck, and knowing him, most likely scratch it in agitation. "Alright, we will help cover." Gabe, Zena and Denis scouted the area in front of us, and they occasionally took down a few strigoi, but they were easy- must have been human, because they didn't know their own strength.

When we had arrived to the spot where Karp was it, as I had suspected, she was gone. However, my strigoi sensor was going off, telling me not to take that piece of evidence as proof.

"I thought you would come back." I heard her voice before could see her. Right in front of me, she was standing a hundred yards away on the top of a hill.

"Tammy and Lev, you two stay here." I whispered to them. They were on my side. I walked forward with Denis and Dimitri on my tail, however, before we managed to get close to her, several strigoi knocked us to the ground.

We were ambushed.

Two were immediately on me, two on Dimitri and one on Denis. It would be easier to deal with them separately, and that is exactly what we did.

From my point of view, the strigoi were moroi when turned, which left me with an advantage. I quickly drew my sword, tired of these games with Karp.

Hearing the metal of the sword, Denis and Dimitri drew theirs as well. "Give it up Guardian!" One strigoi said. "This is beyond your expertise. You can fight, I give you that, but to fight this many strigoi? I hope you know where you're going in the afterlife."

I wanted to backhand him right then and there, but I held my ground. The two strigoi and I danced, trying to find a weakness in each other. Unfortunately, they had the advantage because there are two of them. Fortunately for me, they aren't smart. If they were, they would have worked out a plan: one held me down, while the other did the killing. But they didn't.

I waited for their patience to dry up- which didn't take long. They soon charged me at the same time, which was stupid of them. I had a sword in my hand. didn't they think I would be able to use it, or did they think it was there just for show? Either way, they were idiots attacking me at once.

They jumped at me, arms out like a zombie and fingers like claws.

Using my legs, I kicked one as hard as I could in the stomach, while with my arms using the sword, chopped the other strigoi's arm off. As I kicked the one strigoi, its breath went out in w whoosh; the other screamed in a high pitch in pain and fury.

"I expected more." I said in amusement, knowing damn well it would piss them off.

It did. Above me, I heard helicopters and automatic guns go off to the strigoi persuing us. Its comforting to know that we are targets.

The strigoi whose arm met the heat of my sword, came at me, but I neatly dodged her, knowing that was her intensions on me. The other strigoi, who I kicked in the gut, dove for me after the other strigoi made his move, but I anticipated his move as well and as he slid past me, my sword's blade went in half way through his upper thigh.

The pain knocked him to the ground and I made my final blow to his heart. As I took my sword out, the other strigoi attacked me, telling me I took too long staking him. We wrestled, the strigoi giving me a good blow in the jaw; I even heard a crunch, but promptly pushed the aching pain aside.

I observed her, and decided to give her a final lesion before sending my final blow to her heart; because I saw my opening. "Always guard your chest." I said. I punched her chest where her lungs where, knowing it would stun her, then sent my stake- which I got out when she talked me- in her heart.

"ROSE!" Dimitri yelled. I looked at him, but saw he was doing fine. I looked at Lev and he was just killing his strigoi. "SONYA!" Was all he had to say. I knew exactly what had happened.

**MMMM! What happened? Review please. **

**Also, I had picked out people who I thought resembled most of the characters in my story. I don't have Abe or Janine yet (ideas?), but I have most. Take a look if you want.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I am warning you now, grab a box of tissues. It had taken me a while to write this. I've had a lot of things to do, with the end of the year coming up so fast and being in track. I am sorry that I am updating only once a week. But the good news is, only one or two more chapters left until I am finished with this story.**

**Enjoy. And please review! **

I looked over to where I had last saw Ms. Karp, and found that she was advancing on Lissa. She smelled moroi blood. I had underestimated Sonya. I thought she would have jumped in with the fight I was in. She hadn't. She went for Lissa. Tamara went into attack position, waiting for Karp to make a move. The others were staying put, being the wall between her and Lissa.

I sprinted towards Lissa and the others, planning on being the one to attack, but I was too late. Sonya lunged for Tamara, and Tamara went to strike out before she could hit her, but Sonya's fist came out as fast as lightening and hit Tammy so hard, she flew backwards.

"Tammy!" Lev yelled out in anxiety...! He lunged at Sonya, but Sonya lunged for the Lissa, and this time, I was on her.

"Lev, make sure Tammy is okay." I grunted, trying to hold Karp down while I was on top of her. Lev hustled over to Tammy. "Zena, grab her legs." I ordered. Zena moved as soon as I called her name. She went to Sonya's legs, and held them down.

"Liss, she's held down good. Come."

Christian, being the over protective boyfriend, made an outline of fire of Sonya's body. Dimitri came up to me, and helped leaned his body on mine, making almost triple the weight.

Ms. Karp froze when she felt the heat of the flames by her. Lissa stepped up, but I first saw Gabe. He was in front of her, being the barrier between any attack. His face was stern and calculating. Slowly though, he had to back away and let Lissa take impact.

Lissa kneeled and Ms. Karp actually hissed in outrage. "You will pay for this!" Lissa brought the stake above Karp's heart.

"I heal you." Lissa whispered, and with both hands and using her full body weight, staked Ms. Karp.

Just with Dimitri, there was a blinding white light for a moment, then it disappeared, followed by a scream and wail of agony.

Immediately, we all got off of Ms. Karp.

"I'll take her some place safe." Dimitri said. "I want to talk to her, let her see new light on this, just as you have me," he said, looking at me. I nodded.

"I am coming with you." Lissa said with authority in her voice, just as she had with Dimitri's restoration.

"Of course, Princess." Dimitri said, and with that, scooped Sonya Karp, now a moroi, up in his arms and carried her off, saying soothing words. It seemed to that they had an immediate connection, and Ms. Karp would need all the help they could get.

Just then, I heard a cry of agony went through the air. The Cobra's whipped their head around and I saw Tamara lying limp in Lev's arms. Lev was sitting on his knees, holding Tammy in his arms.

And he was weeping, looking down on her.

In sync we all ran to them. When we got there, everyone gasped at Tamara's appearance. She took a much harder hit then what we lead to believe. Her ears were leaking out blood, indicating a fractured skull, but I believe that was the worst of our problems.

**This is new, but I wanted everyone to get a feel of what was going on with Lev and Tamara. I wont be giving their relationship away straight away, so pay attention. **

**Lev's POV.**

The moment Rose got Ms. Karp and told me to check on Tammy, I went. My whole essence was screaming at me to go to her. She took a deathly blow, and I wanted to kill this strigoi for it!

I sprinted to her, even though she was only a few yards away.

Yards. That strigoi hit her so hard.

I stood over Tamara and looked her over. Her breathing was labored and short. Her head was already swollen and turning blue and purple from where the blow hit her head.

"Ангел (Angel; sounds like: auM-bil)." I said her nickname that I came up with when we were. It meant to come out commanding, but it came out like I was choking on something.

To someone who isn't involved in her romantically, you wouldn't have noticed she moved. It was the slightest movement of her lips. I grabbed her held her in my arms.

"Come on Tam's, get up. Come on, Angel. We have moroi to protect, a war to fight."

She stirred in my arms. Her eyes never opened, but she spoke in a whisper. "Hot Rod." She addressed me in that nickname. She gave me that nickname before Rose came back. We went hunting two months before Rose's return, and we went to the club. As we walked through the parking lot, I fantasized about riding a black Harley Night Rod. Tamara noticed it and rolled her eyes. Since that night, 'Hot Rod' was my nickname from her.

"I'm here. Get up." I heard my heart pumping in my ears.

"I don't think I can get up this time." Her voice was a whisper, strained and tight and I could hear the terror.

"You're a tank, remember?" I said, encouraging her. "Remember that one time back in Kazan? You punched that strigoi so hard his neck broke."

"Levi Andreev." She sighed, but I could tell she was impressed with herself. I was even more impressed, but mostly proud. She had come even farther with her fighting skills than me in the last year.

"We didn't make it." She said in such a low whisper, I barely caught it. I knew she was fading away.

"No, Tam. We'll make it. We will tell them. Together." The last word came out shaky. My nerves were going on haywire; my heart seemed to be pumping a hundred miles an hour.

"I'm not-"

"Hey, we agreed we'd tell them together. Besides, I want to see Denis's face when Rose says congrats." Denis, we both knew, would reject our relationship. Rose, being in love with another dhampire, would understand. But Denis had told us that he thought it was a bad choice for our kind to be involved with one another. He didn't like the idea of Rose being with Dimitri very much, but he didn't say anything, fearing offending her and Dimitri's family. Though, I secretly think his views were changing when he saw how well the two love birds fought on the battle field today.

I was still gazing down at her, and in that way of hers, the smile she gave me stopped my heart and took my breath. In those smiles, I knew with a certainty, that this was the one woman for me. I would never give her up.

"Levi, I'm," she made a fist with her hand, but it wasn't very strong; her fingers barely curled up. "I'm losing strength."

I brought her head up to the curve of my neck and shoulder and held her tightly. "Stay with me Angel."

We had kept our relationship a secret because of the fact of Denis's views. I wanted to come out with it when we were in Moscow, but Tammy said no and to wait. For her, I stayed silent, but I couldn't any longer. The men here were looking at Tamara in ways that some religions would chop heads or hands off. We soon agreed that we could call the Cobra's to a meeting and tell them.

Knowing Lissa, she would probably through a party for us. Denis…he well, we will find out. Denis isn't a stupid guy. He knows when something is up, and I have a feeling he knows about Tammy and I, but he's too polite to say anything, especially with Rose around. She'd kick his ass too.

"Lev," I shifted her in my arms and laid her down on my lap, her legs stretched to the side, my right arm (outer arm, from the way I was holding her), was cradling her. My free hand slid through her hair, to brush it back. Her fine, short black hair was in her eyes. When I slid her hair back, she finally opened her eyes. Her brown eyes seemed tired, but I could see how much she loved me. I saw her kindness and strength, both endless.

I traced her lips with my free hand. "Shh." I whispered, my throat feeling tight. "We'll get help." I traced her jaw line as I spoke, but I knew by the time we reached the aid tent, she'd be dead. It was clear in her eyes. She didn't have long. Mere moments, if that.

"Lev..." Her voice faded, but when she said my name, the tone was all I needed to hear to know what she was trying to say.

"I love you too Tamara, but damn it, you're going to be okay!" It was most likely the last time I was ever going to tell Tammy that I love her, and I was being an idiot. But damn it, she doesn't deserve to die yet, and not like this. Not in a war. Not young. And not when we were about to come out in the open! We haven't even been together yet, not really.

No! Anyone but Tamara. I could handle anyone's death. But hers?

I looked into Tammy's eyes, and tried to give her a smile, but it turned into a grimace. Her hand came up to my cheek, and she wiped a tear that somehow escaped. "I will be watching over you."

"Damn it! Don't talk like that! Don't you leave me!"

She gave me one last look, and it broke my heart. _I love you_ is what she was saying in her eyes. I cried out loud. And I never cried before. "Tamara!" I yelled for her to come back, but it came out a cry. A cry of mourning. Her hand dropped down from my cheek and onto her stomach. I felt her last breath go in…and out. I looked at her, praying it was only my imagination. But it wasn't. Her eyes were open, but I saw as the light faded.

Tamara was dead.

**Rose's POV.**

I was standing two feet away from Lev and Tamara.

I couldn't believe what was in front of me. My friend and sister was laying in Lev's arm's, and something told me, something about her body posture, told me she had left us. I looked over towards Lev, and immediately, I understood why he was so grumpy towards Tammy.

He was in love with her.

I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. I should have known by the way those two argue so much, especially Lev's protective side just before the war with Tammy. He wasn't yelling at her because he thought she was being lazy, he was yelling at her because he was scared. 

But, regardless, loosing Tamara broke my heart. The pain of a loved one had brought me to my knees beside her and Lev. I looked over at Lev and he met my eyes for long, brief moment. His eyes were red, and his frame was shaking. I was pretty sure my face conveyed grief as well, but nowhere near as much as his.

She was my sister and friend. She was his lover.

And I understood his pain so well, that it brought back a pain in my chest. I reached my hand out to Lev's shoulder and held onto it. "Lev…I'm…We are all here for you." I choked out. I had tears flowing down, but I was shaking; it was Lev. My throat felt tight all of a sudden.

"Carry her to the Aid tent. I want her to have a proper funeral." This came from Dimitri. His face was stern, but underneath it, I saw sorrow. He'd gotten to know Tamara a little bit, and had liked her friendly attitude.

Lev got up, but there seemed to be a robotic feel to it. I think it was only Tammy's name that kept him moving. For me, it was Lissa. The Cobra's have to be here for Lev now. He needs a purpose now. I got up soon after him.

"Rose." Zena chocked out. She was beside me. "NO! Oh, god, please no!" I held onto Zena, whose shock must have just worn off. I pulled her into a hug, and she started to sob. I rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. Then, after a moment, I urged her forward.

"I know." I said, and it came out thick. "I want to mourn to, but we have to get her body to a safe place. She deserves a proper..."I couldn't say it. It broke my heart to say it. It felt like a knife through the heart each time I looked ahead at Lev and Tammy.

Lev's pace was slow and painful. Each step must have been the end of the world for him. I could see it in his body posture. He's given up on everything. And from experience, I knew in his eyes, the world was unfair. And it was.

We reached the tent, and we all entered in a V shape. I was still at the pointed part of the V, but Lev and Tamara were a few feet ahead. All the guardians in there- and there were a lot- looked at us as we entered.

Lissa and Sonya looked up at our entry, but we didn't pay them any attention. Our eyes were only on Tammy and Lev. Lev laid her down on a bed. His hand went to the white sheet at the end of her feet. His hand stretched out, as if to grab a bunch of it, but then froze.

He fell to his knees, took one of her hands, held it in his, and buried his head on her stomach. Their hands went to the back of his head.

He started whispering words to her in Russian. It was loud enough that I could hear- all of us could hear; we were standing only a few yards away. I turned my head to the side, feeling as if I was invading on their privacy. As I turned my head, a few tears slid down. I looked at Dimitri, and he was watching me. I could tell he wanted to comfort me from the long look in his eyes, but I shook my head. Lev was the one that needed the comforting.

"What is he saying?" Adrian came up to me, causing Gabe to step to his right a little bit to make room. "The mourning is thick. It's bad enough I could read aura's, but damn, you could feel the tension as you guys came up the hill!" He didn't even mean it as a joke; he said it as a glum fact.

I listened to Lev, and when I spoke, my voice shook. "He is yelling at her for leaving him alone." I gave him a very small smile. "But now." I looked back over at Lev. "Now he is telling her he's sorry. He's confessing that the only reason he was mad at her before the war is that he was so scared. Scared of this happening." A sob broke through and I tried to smooth it over with a breath, but a hand grabbed my shoulder in comfort and another sob broke through, this time I closed my eyes tightly. That hand tuned into a chest and I her fiercely.

"Shh." Larisa soothed, but I knew she was only trying to be strong.

"Rose…" Adrian said, and there was curiosity in his voice. "Do you think I can…"

I lifted my head up to see him, and I shook my head. "She's been dead too long, I think."

"Only a few minutes," Lev said in English. "Try." He looked at Adrian with the most sorrow filled eyes a man could have. He also looked at him like Adrian was his last hope. And I do believe he was. "Please."

I think Adrian was a little bit overwhelmed that Lev was talking to him at all. Lev was always quiet around Adrian. But he quickly recovered and walked over, putting a hand over Tamara's heart.

In unison, we all held our breaths, praying that this would work. Lev was beside Adrian, but I could see his face clearly. His shoulders were so far back, that I knew he was going to be developing knots soon.

I knew Tammy wouldn't like being shadow kissed, but I also knew that she would rather have a chance at any life than being dead.

In a few moments, sweat broke out across Adrian's forehead, and his crystal that was on her heart, seemed to glow, but her eyes never opened. However, to my amazement, Adrian kept trying.

"Come on, Tammy girl!" Adrian whispered.

Moments later, the crystal stopped glowing, and Adrian just stared down at Tamara in disappointment.

"Please, try again." Lev begged, looking down at Tammy.

Adrian nodded, and did try again, but this time, when he put magic through the crystal, the crystal didn't even light up. Adrian tried a third time and the crystal still didn't light up. I looked at Lev and he had on a pained expression. He knew it wasn't going to work. We all knew it.

Adrian looked over towards Lissa.

"No." I said to him, knowing what he was thinking. He looked at me. "She can't. If she bond's with more than one person, she will end up like Avery."

He looked down at Tamara. "I did my best…but it wasn't enough." He looked pained. "Why couldn't I bring her back?"

"Because she's been gone too long. Either that or she's in heaven." Dimitri said.

Lev got up and left the tent. I watched him leave, and it was hard to see him in such a state. I wanted to follow after him and tell him everything will be alright, but I knew it wouldn't be. It just wouldn't.

"How is it out there Rose? And no lies." Adrian said with a stern voice.

I looked over at Dimitri as I spoke. "It's not good. There are more strigoi than guardians."

I saw Adrian's shoulders droop down in defeat. "Then we are goners." He stated.

I didn't reply on that, because I didn't know the answer. I could feel Lissa walking over to me. True panic light the bond, and I knew for a fact that her facial expression was the same. She had seen what went on with Tamara.

_Rose. Help has arrived._ Mason said, looking like a commander and at the same time smug. Walk outside with everyone.

"Cнаружи (means- outside: sounds like; snah-dOgh-shur)." I addressed the Cobra's. They nodded once, turned and walked out. I walked out last, but with haste. I didn't want to talk to Lissa about Tamara now.

I looked back over to Mason. We were a couple steps away from the tent, and still under the protection of the ward.

_Watch this._ He winked to me. I looked up and saw helicopters still in the air, firing at strigoi. They had managed to blow the strigoi helicopters up, it seemed like. I noticed more debris on the ground... along with more bodies.

_No Rose, not the ground; the sky._

I looked back up and sunrise was soon to come. I saw nothing but stars. I smelled nothing but the rusty smell of blood and

_Keep looking._

I looked over at the horizon, and suddenly, there was a glow of light. "What the..?" As I gazed at it, the more it felt familiar.

"What is it, Rose?" Dimitri asked, looking at the horizon.

"That light." And as I said that, I knew why it felt so familiar. It was the light that claimed the dead. Was it coming to claim the spirits that were still around the battle field?

_Just wait._ Mason thought to me smug. Is that a no?

_Shut up and watch._

Then, like angels descending down from heaven, ghosts came down with weapons. They formed a straight line, facing their opponents. Then, at once, they attacked. Their weapons met the strigoi's bodies, allowing them to kill them.

The gasps from the Cobra's told me that they could see it. The strigoi ran through them, trying to defend themselves from the ghosts, but it was no use. They ghosts were air tight, and the strigoi ran through them.

Quickly, the ghosts ended the strigoi and lengthened our rate of survival.

"Come Rose, we need to help them." Zena said, her eyes red.

I looked over to where Lev was standing, or well, slumping against, a tree. "Lev."

"I'm going to stay here." He didn't look at me or anyone as he spoke, he just stared at the battle field, but I knew he wasn't actually seeing anything.

"Stay alive Lev." I said in a soft voice. "We need you." I was about to turn, but quickly added "всегда (always; sounds like: sig-dah)."

I didn't know if he would listen to what I had said. Maybe it went right in one ear and out the other, but he knew that his guardian status was important. His guardianship was essential to the moroi and to us. But mostly to us; the people that love him.

I turned and started jogged down the hill, following the others who were ahead of me. Dimitri looked over his shoulder and saw me coming. He stopped and waited for me.

"You ready for this? How's your headache?" He said as I came up to him. We immediately quickened our pace to ketch up to the others.

"No headache. If you can see them, then I guess they chose to let you see them. With me, I think, they are forced to being seen."

I looked around in the crowd and saw that the ghost left the guardians alone and only damaged and killed the strigoi. I noticed familiar people that I knew that had passed on. The most important person I noticed was Tamara. She was in the front of the line, doing more damage than anyone else.

She wasn't paying any attention to us, only her kills. She looked fierce as she plunged the sword Abe had gotten for her, into the strigoi's heart. She turned around, pulling the sword out, and sliced a strigoi that had quickly approached her.

Using my dagger that I had only used for interrogations, I ran towards her to help her with Dimitri on my heels. I was sure the others haven't seen her.

"Tammy!" I yelled. She didn't look at me, she kept fighting. Dimitri and I got closer to her, dogging dead strigoi bodies.

"Do you see her?" Dimitri asked as he came up to me. Do I see her? She was only a hundred yards away! How could he not see her?

"Yes, she's fighting with the others. You can't see her?" It came out a hard question, because my breathing was labored. With me being upset over Tamara's death and running right after, my lungs didn't agree with me.

"They are all blurry. I can't identify any faces."

When we got to her, I ran through her, wanting to give her a hug. But, just like the strigoi, all I got was air.

This time, Tammy looked at me and she gave me a sad grimace. She shook her head and her mouth moved as if she was speaking, but like Mason, nothing she said was audible.

_She says that she didn't want to die so soon. Like you, she had a life to live, but she accepts it._ Mason thought to me, being our translator.

"I don't see how you can accept it, Tamara." I said in Russian. "I sure wouldn't. I would be so bitter." Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait- how can you understand Russian Mason?" This question, I asked in English.

_I can't, but here on this astral plain, we all understand each other, no matter their native language._

I couldn't talk anymore, because just as I was about to speek, I saw someone coming to swing at me. Luckily, I dodged far enough that my shoulder would take the impact. Using the dagger I had in my hand, I swung it around and caught skin. Tamara was by my side instantly, and once she saw an opening, which was right after I sliced the strigoi open, she went for the heart.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri fighting a strigoi who had tried to get to me and Tamara. Tamara and I forced our way forward. The Cobra's had joined us and were by ourside, dispatching more strigoi. Gabe and Denis had a rutine down. One would slice the ribs open as a distraction. Then the other while the other held them down while the one who had sliced the ribs went for the heart. It was a great tactic.

Part way through, I looked down and saw a piece of clothing. I took it and wiped the blood off my dagger as we walked, then I put it back and drew my sword.

"Dimitri." I whispered. I felt his weight in the earth as he turned to approached me, several feet behind me. I had noticed that he had to dance with a strigoi, just like me. Most of the strigoi were guardians.

"I'm here." he said, drawing his sword. I heard the metal scraping metal. "Let's get this over with. I'm tired."

"Agreed." Abe said, coming beside me. I noticed some moroi had joined in, but I didn't know had was one of them. I looked at my father and he was sweaty. His t-shirt soaked in perspiration, and his skin was sweaty and red. "I've been using a lot of magic, little girl. Moroi get like this after using so much magic." He said, knowing I was observing him.

"I don't want to know how you know that." I said, thinking that my mobster father used his fire magic like a villain.

Abe didn't speak again, confirming my thoughts are correct.

I headed forward, drawing my sword in front of me, holding it like the alter boy's would a cross. Abe was on my right, Dimitri on my left. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Abe had a fireball in both his hands, the midnight ring was still on his right thumb. The Cobra's were in the back of us, in rows of two, but one spot was missing. An ache in my heart bleed over that fact still.

As we walked forward, strigoi would be taken down as ghosts would step before us, protecting us before we could do any damage. Occasionally, some would slip through them, so the Cobra's and I would take care of that.

_My time to protect you and Guardians._ Mason and Tamara's thoughts were in my head. I had no idea how Tamara was able to talk to me like this, but I bet it had a lot to do with Mason.

I didn't understand why they were protecting me. I was meant to be out there risking everything that I had, but it was nice to know that I had more people (or in this case ghosts) looking out for me.

We walked at a fast pace. A strigoi stepped up to me and I did the most stupid thing.

I charged him. The strigoi obviously didn't expect that. I kicked him right in the croch, and with my sword, ran him through in the heart. Then another slipped through. I stepped on his toes, hard enough to brake a couple, then swong my sword over and chopped his head off. More stepped through and we dealt with them.

By the time I looked around, I realized we went all the way from the north to the south wall, where Gideon should be. I looked around for Gideon, and that was my mistake. I should have been watching my father.

A strigoi slipped through, and went to attack my dad, not bothering not act dumb. The strigoi has been a strigoi for some time, and knew when he smelled a moroi. My father was too busy lighting other strigoi that were five feet behind him on fire, to noticed another coming at him from his front.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground.

As I said, I wasn't paying any attention to my father. I was too busy looking around. I had just turned my head to check on him and found him laying on the ground, with a strigoi on top of him. I waited for my father to light the strigoi on fire, but it wasn't coming. And I knew that was a bad sign.

I sprinted towards my father, hoping and praying that he was alive. It was bad enough I already lost a friend, but my father? I had just got to be part of his life.

With blind rage, two sprints brought me over to him, and using all my upper strength, ran my sword through the strigoi's head. I didn't chop it off, I ran it through the center of the back of his head, instantly killing him. After a moment, I drew it back and kicked the strigoi off my father with my right foot.

"Dimitri!" I tried to yell for him, but it came a whimper. Luckily, Dimitri was still by my side and he already had my father in his arms, and lucky for us, the Aid tent wasn't too far away.

_Mason, I have to turn back. My father's hurt._ I thought to him as we took off with my dad. I hated to go back to the Aid tent. It felt like all I was doing was going there. First me, then Tammy, and now my Dad. Jeez!

Abe looked to be out cold, but I couldn't say for sure what was wrong. I could see that he was breathing, but something about his normal breathing patterns bothered me.

Making haste allowed us to be there faster than when we had departed with the group, because the white tent was within my view in moments. I looked around and saw that Lev was sitting down, his knees were drawn up towards his chest, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was sitting on the grass, by the ropes and nails of the tent. I felt for him, I really did. My heart went out to him more than he would ever know.

As we approached, he looked up, sensing it was us. His face shows shock as he saw my father in Dimitri's arms. Lev stood up and waited until we were by him and he started walking with us. "Is he…"

I shook my head. "He's breathing, but something about it bothers me. It's too…"

"Still." He finished and I nodded. "Where at on the head did he get hit?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. The ghosts took care of most of the strigoi, and he was doing a good job at lighting them all on fire. One came and he didn't see it."

We had already entered the tent and Dimitri had set Abe down on the table.

"Rose," I looked up at Dimitri. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to leave him now. You are needed outside."

"But-"

"I'll stay." I turned to look behind me. I saw my mother coming in.

"I had to help carry in a guardian to get healed." She said, knowing I would ask why she was here. She dragged her eyes up from him to me. Her expression said that it had taken a lot of will power to drag her eyes up. "Go." She said.

Giving me no choice, Dimitri took my arm and dragged me out. "I didn't want to do that, Roza, but we have no choice."

I knew he was right. We needed to help the ghosts in destroying the strigoi. But as I looked around, I saw more strigoi bodies, than guardians. I was relieved slightly. Did that mean that the war as about over?

When that thought hit me, my body yearned to lie down and rest. I was so tired. I felt like I could sleep for days!

Dimitri had let me go after we exited the tent. We headed in the direction we came, except we went faster.

By the west wall. Mason's voice had flickered through my head.

"West wall, D." I said. He nodded, knowing why I said that. We made a sharp turn around a building at a dead sprint. We passed buildings that looked like they had been blown up by the grenades. The moroi government are not going to be happy about that. I would most likely get a bill from them. I would just rip it up in their faces.

Dimitri and I made a few more sharp turns around buildings. On the last sharp turn, we almost ran into Gabe and Larisa. "Is Lev with you?" They asked in unison with hope in their tone. They were standing in a relax posture. Denis was in front of them, along with the ghosts. The ghosts watched as Denis took care of the last strigoi that they saw in the west wall.

I shook my head, and their faces fell. "Most the strigoi have retreated or have died, but we still need to scout the area. The ghosts are doing that, since they can walk through walls and all. But…"

"But what?"

"We got a few demands to know where Sonya is."

My blood ran cold. Some strigoi must have seen the transformation. "What did you say?"

"I said 'over my dead body.' Of course, they said 'that could be arranged.'" She rolled her eyes. "Strigoi are so cocky."

I nodded. "Agreed." I glanced around, seeing more dead bodies. It was disturbing. I never wanted to see this many bodies, strigoi or not. The stench of the bodies was getting to me, and I wanted to hurl and my eyes were stinging so bad, that my eyes started to water.

Is your father ok? Mason asked, coming to me. My body tensed up, worried not knowing what was going on with him. looked at Mason, knowing my answer was plastered to my face. "Let's move to the south wall, then to the west. Mason, have some of your men scout the inside of Court. Make sure the homes are still safe. Some moroi weren't able to get out in time before the gates closed."

He nodded. "Consider it done."

Together, we all went to the west wall. To my relief, there were no strigoi there. It was a refuge place, just as I had thought it would be, but as we went to the south wall, that was when I had brought my grenades out. There was a group of ten strigoi standing in a tight circle. It seemed that word of the ghosts have gotten around, and they were thinking of what move to do.

They saw us approach, but they had too much vanity to move or be afraid. They stayed where they were and glared at us as we approached them. Most of them, went into a fighting stance that guardians know by heart, telling me which ones were once guardians.

When we were a hundred yards from them, I threw one of my grenades at them. In my throw, I put as much strength as I could behind it, to make the ball go flying and be as invisible as possible to the strigoi.

Just as I had wanted, they didn't see it coming until it was too late. Limbs flew everywhere, along with spraying of blood. Once again, a copper smell filled the air. It was a foul smell, one I knew I would remember for the rest of my life. I have also been smelling it for the past eight hours.

"Dawn!" I heard someone yell. I looked up into the sky where the sun would be rising and I saw pink clouds. It was the most beautiful thing I have seen in what felt like years. Every part of my body was aching. The hits that I have received, I could feel now.

Only a few more minutes, and I could go see my father and Lev…then go to bed.

I put one foot in front of the other, and threw another grenade at another group of strigoi. That one was smaller, about eight in the circle. I saw two strigoi quickly approaching. I drew my sword, just as Dimitri stepped up, his sword was in his right hand. Right then, he looked like the god I had imagined the day I met him. His face was of steel, his breathing was heavy, and his biceps contracted in anticipation. He was ready for this.

As the strigoi met us a few feet away, in unison we both kicked the strigoi down onto the ground. My strigoi only lost his balance and backpedaled, Dimitri's was knocked on his ass. I charged my strigoi, giving him no time to recover. I punched him on his jaw bone, right beside the Adam's apple. He flinched away, a few steps, but I stepped towards him and quickly and efficiently, I brought my sword over to his neck and finished the job.

When I looked over to Dimitri, he was already done and was scouting the area for more coming at us. There were a bunch in the area when we arrived, but as I looked around, I saw that almost all of them had retreated outside. Where too, I had no idea, but their time was up, and they were already goners.

As I had looked up, the sun had decided it was it's time to grace us with its presents. Because of the C4, the wall was completely knocked down, giving the strigoi no place to hide in shadow. I watched as I saw them burn in the sun.

I looked over to Dimitri and he had on an exhausted smile. It wasn't of them dying, it was of the war being over.

People walked up beside me and put their hand on my shoulders. I looked over and saw Lev. He had decided to join us. I gave him a gentle smile. He didn't give me one back, his eyes met mine only briefly, then he looked out into the distance. The other hand was of Larisa, but she didn't meet my eyes, her's were out into the distance. I saw exhaustion written on their faces.

"It's over." I said in Russian. I couldn't help but a smile in my tone. We could rest.

**Please review! I only got eight people who reviewed last time! **

**PS. Thank you to jshagan for the ideas! Keep reading, you may like it. Tell me if I had written it to your liking. There will be more of that drama next chapter. **


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm sorry its taking me longer to update, but the end of the year is coming and I need to get ready for graduation. I am also in track, so that is also a time block. BUT I have good news.**

**I have decided to write a SEQUEAL to this story! Tommy and Jamie, you are my inspiration. When you mentioned that, I decided right then and there to do it. I have been thinking about doing the sequel for a little over a month now, so when you said that, I took it as a sign. This book has one more chapter left after this. **

**Therefore, coming this summer, 2011, 'Vampire Academy: A New Life' will be posted. Get ready for more adventures with Rose, Dimitri, the Cobra's and the rest of the VA gang.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

I looked over to Dimitri and he met my eyes, then he looked at the Cobra's. "Rose's father is in the Aid tent. You all may do what you want." His lips turned into a half yearning smile. "I'd suggest sleep."

The Cobra's gave agreeing grunts, but they didn't move. They had sadness writing all over them. I walked over and gave everyone a hug. They needed to feel that we are alive. With Tamara's death, we were all still so shocked. I still think no one has comprehended how much loosing Tamara means; it hasn't hit home to them yet. When I went to give Lev a hug, I held him longer than the others "You are loved, Lev." I whispered in his ear. He has to know that. He has to know that we are here for him.

When we pulled away, he kissed my cheek. "So are you." He gave me a weak smile, and it was painful to see, mainly because I knew his pain.

"Go to Lissa's house. Try and get some rest, sleep. I will be over with food." He nodded and walked away. The food was only an excuse to see him and talk to him. If he ever runs into Ms. Karp, he needs to know that it wasn't her fault that her actions killed Tammy, it was the spell she was under.

I turned to the others and they were looking at the sun. "I've never been so thrilled to see the sun in all my life." Larisa said, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the heat of the sun shining down.

"Me too." I said, then looked out into the distance. "I'm going to check up on Abe."

"Alright." Denis said. "We will all be at Lissa's house, getting our sleep."

To my surprise, Dimitri came with me. I thought he would have went with the others to get some sleep. He looked dead tired, and now that we had the chance to let our guard down a little bit, I noticed that bags were forming under his eyes.

"You can go get some sleep, Comrade." I smiled. It's been a while since I used his nickname and it sounds good to use it again.

He gave me one of those rare smiles, and lightly I've been seeing a lot of them, and they keep making my heart jump every time I see them. I think he noticed that I haven't been using his nickname. Has he wondered why I stopped calling him that?

"No." He said kindly, reaching over and entwined our fingers. "A king always stays with his queen."

I couldn't stop the smile even if I wanted to. I nodded and together we took off for the medical tent.

"There are several things I need to do before I crawl into bed." Was it me or did my voice had a yearning tone to it? "I need to check on Lissa and Abe."

"And Sonya Karp." He finished.

I nodded. "Yes. We need to help bring her to peace with herself. She needs to know that it wasn't her fault she killed those people, and that she too, was a victim. But my logic is only going to go so far with."

"That's where I step in."

I knew it still bothered him to talk about being strigoi, and I didn't like the helpless looks that crossed his face whenever he did think of it. "Dimitri, you don't have to step up." Though, it would be very helpful. "If I could help get you to believe that you didn't kill those people, then I could most likely convince her to believe that to."

"Rose, I don't know if you can convince her."

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I have him conviened.

He kept looking ahead. "She turned willingly, remember?"

Yeah, I did remember, and he didn't have to point that out, but that is where I come in with my logic.

We arrived to the Aid tent, and it was swarming with injured people. I looked where Dimitri had last laid my father down, but he wasn't there any longer. Hoped swelled inside me.

He was most likely unconscious. But something inside me said that I was wrong, and that something was seriously wrong with my Dad.

I scanned the crowd again. I looked back towards the entrance, no luck.

"Towards the back corner, Roza." We started walking before I even saw him. Tall people. I rolled my eyes at that thought. They think they can see everything.

As we walked up, I saw my mother had his hand in hers. He was still breathing, but he looked like he was sleeping.

"Mom." I said as we neared her. She looked up and relief was in her eyes. She was worried about me.

"How's Abe."

"Dad." She corrected. Is she seriously trying to make it sound like we are a family? Yes, yes she was. "He's," she looked back down at him, "in a coma."

"Did Lissa try to heal him?"

She nodded. "And so did Adrian, but they are so exhausted from healing everyone else, that they didn't have the strength."

I was alarmed, and I suddenly realized that she wasn't here. I mentally scolded myself for not watching her. "Where is she?" I asked, and my mom knew who I was talking about.

"She was escorted to her room to get some sleep."

"Are the guardians going to be on watch?"

She nodded.

Now, for my next quest. "Do you know where Sonya Karp is at?"

She nodded and looked at Dimitri. "She is where you were kept when you were first restored."

He nodded. "They didn't need to put her in a jail cell." Dimitri mumbled.

"They shouldn't have." Mom agreed. "But she was turned differently than you, which is why they put her in the cell."

I stepped up to my Dad and bent down to whisper in his ear. It broke my heart to think I would lose my father and a sister in one day. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I may have lost Tamara, but I wasn't going to lose my Dad.

"Slacker." I whispered in his ear with a teasing smile in my voice, hiding my unease at seeing him in such a state. "Get some rest. I'll have you opening your eyes in no time. I'm proud of you, Dad." Should I have mentioned that I love him?

I have no idea how I was going to get Abe to wake up, but I was going to make it happen. I don't want the doctors to put any kind of needles in him. Maybe Abe and I have that much in common?

I turned to my mom and gave her a hug. "I'm going to stay here." She said. "I don't want the doctors doing any funny business."

I nodded. "Give him a mohock- no, make a French braid out of his hair, then shave his legs and then take his gold jewelry away, then put hot pink dangly earring and a necklace in their place."

She rolled her eyes. "Go see Ms. Karp."

I smiled at her. "At least think about it. Do some kind of prank."

"You do know he can hear this conversation."

"What?" I asked in a low voice and looked at him. He still looked asleep.

"Comatose people can hear. Hearing is the last sense to leave the body."

"I knew that." Well, not the comatose part, but knowing that hearing was the last sense to leave the body. I mean, hello! I read about animal behavior! I would have come across that piece of knowledge more than once. In some books, they compare humans and animals.

"Rose." Dimitri said.

"I will see you later." I told her and then Dimitri and I walked away.

The slammer was about a mile away from where we were at right now. So, being the multitasked I am, I used my phone while I walked.

"Guardian Gideon." I asked.

"Guardian Hathaway." He acknowledge. "What can I do for you?"

"Did you find out where the Queen is?"

"Yes. It turns out that she was stuck in a warehouse."

"Did she make it out okay?"

"Yes, this is where it gets weird. The Council doesn't remember anything and neither does the Queen."

"Then they were under compulsion."

"Yes." He agreed. "I ordered a group of guardians to retrieve them and take them to the royal safe house."

"And there will be more guardians there?"

"No. All of them were ordered here."

"What happened to the royal guards?"

"They are with them now, but somehow the Queen slipped through." I had trouble believing she 'slipped through.' She is the queen of the moroi, meaning is always under surveillance.

"That's impossible." I said. "She couldn't have been over looked. There has to be someone working with the strigoi."

"There isn't." He said.

"Check. I doubt it. Someone wants her dead."

He sighed. "Where do you want me to look?"

"Check the other moroi around her. There has to be other moroi around her." There always is.

"I will look." He sounded doubtful.

"Look, and keep guardians on her at all times. Don't trust the moroi to be alone with her."

"Rose-"

"Trust me on this. Someone is working with the strigoi. It has to be moroi. If the guardians can't remember anything, then they are under compulsion." There was no other way but compulsion to make the guardians miss her 'slipping through' their sight.

"Alright I will check."

"Wait- before you hang up. I have a question."

There was silence on the other end.

I had to make sure Mikhail wasn't around for this. We needed Sonya to find peace, and seeing a loved one would only make you realize how far you had really fallen. She wasn't ready to see him yet. "Where is Guardian Tanner?"

Silence. "I believe he was one of the guardians watching over her."

"Have you heard about Sonya Karp yet?"

"You are on your way to see her, aren't you?"

"Yes." I said deadpan.

"You should be sleeping."

"So should you." I said back.

"Knowing you, you want a private room to talk to her in."

"I also want to transfer her somewhere nice. She isn't a criminal. She was a strigoi victim."

"She was a moroi who had willingly turned!"

"There are things about her you are unaware of." I shouted in Ms. Karp's defense.

"And what is that?" It was clear in his voice that he thought there was nothing more he needed to know.

"She was a spirit user."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I have a history with Ms. Karp."

"Alright, I'll think of something. But she has no house here in Court. The only family she has won't accept her back because of the fact that she willingly turned!"

Dimitri and I were a hundred yards from the prision now. "Well, rent her a hotel room in Holiday Inn. I don't care, just make her feel welcome. She has to have the feeling that she is wanted back. Dimitri didn't have that, and he was closed off. We need to keep her open, not closed off."

"Okay." He agreed. "But if there is any violence coming from her, she goes back into the cell."

I looked over to Dimitri, who know doubt was listening to our conversation. "I will talk to you later, Guardian Gideon." There was no way I was going to be saying Uncle Gideon any time soon.

It was still kind of creepy.

I hung up the phone as Dimitri and I stepped up the steps. We walked in and up to the front desk. Of course, there was no one there, so, being Rose Hathaway, I took the key off the desk and opened the door to the cell room.

There was only four cells in the jailhouse, two on each side. Sonya was in the farthest cell from the door. She as huddled close to herself, her knees brought up to her chest and she was still sobbing. She was still wearing the black clothing from the battle field and her hair was still falling down over her shoulders.

My heart went out to her, and at the same time, it took a leap of happiness. I always liked Ms. Karp, even though she was crazy. She had always taken care of me and Lissa, always looking out for us; even when I didn't deserve it.

I heard Dimitri's intake of breath as he looked the jailhouse over. Concerned for him, I took his hand and squeezed it. "You're strong." I told him, though it was stupid to say. He just had to know that I am here for him.

We stepped up to her cell bars. I crotched down and kept one hand on the bar. "Ms. Karp?" I asked, but it sounded like a statement.

When I said her name, it was like she was holding herself tighter and her sobs ceased. "Please leave."

"Ms. Karp, do you know who I am?" I asked gently.

"Guardian Hathaway."

"Well, formally, yes, but to you I'm Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Yes, I know."

"Are you alright? I can get you out of here." I shouldn't have said that so soon.

She shook her head vigorously. "No!" She nearly yelled in horror.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I crouched down and made my face look calm and gentle. "And do you know me?" I made my voice gentle too, but sent a message in my voice saying I wasn't judging her.

Ms. Karp looked up at me, hearing the message in my voice. Her eyes were brown, and in those brown eyes, I saw guilt. The same guilt that I had went through. "Guardian Belikov." Her voice shook; her voice made it clear she wanted to cry again.

"Do you know what happened to me?" I asked. I wanted to hold her hand and to tell her she wasn't alone in all of this; I went through the same thing she is going through now.

She nodded. "You were turned strigoi by force." She shivered involuntary.

I nodded. "Do you know what that means?" She didn't move and just stared at me. I knew what she was thinking 'the difference is that you didn't kill as many as I did.' But I answered before she could. "I went through the same thing you did."

She looked down, breaking eye contact. Her guilt was radiating off of her like a storm cloud. I could feel it, mostly because I know exactly how she feels and what she's going through, but nevertheless, I know exactly what she's feeling and what she's thinking.

When she broke eye contact, I could tell she was withdrawing herself from everything. I couldn't let that happen. Just like Rose said, I am back, and I need to live my life and realize that I had been given a second chance. If I had realized that sooner, we could have been together earlier and much happier, perhaps she wouldn't have gone to Russia, or at the very least, gone without me.

"I can still remember killing those innocent people. Men, women and children." He paused, letting that sink into her. "When I was st," I stuttered, clearly having a hard time talking about it. I hated reveiling my feelings about this, but knowing I was helping her, it was easier; "strigoi, it was all I could fanaticize doing. Killing and drinking their blood, feel the life drain out of them…" I shivered in self disgust. I couldn't believe I fantasized about that. "But the main thing I enjoyed doing, was inflicting pain on others. It gave me great pleasure to see them bag for mercy." I grinded my teeth on the next part, because I couldn't believe I was that evil. "I never gave any mercy."

I gave her a moment to digest that. I saw her eyes come back

"One of the things that I had loved doing when I was a dhampire, reading western novels, turned into a habit when I was strigoi. It wasn't out of anything personal. The enjoyment and feelings I had when I was a dhampire, was gone. The love I had for Rose was turned into a possessive feeling." My heart dropped when I thought of what happened in Russia. The strigoi Dimitri had manipulated her and drugged her, and hunted her down to kill her and, though I hadn't wanted to admit it when I was a strigoi, I wanted to turn her so that I could keep her. And after all that, she still loves me, even though the face of the monster was me.

"When Rose had turned me back, the guilt I felt over the murders I had done was overwhelming. I had no place in the world, for I had been a monster walking the earth. All the evil I felt, I could still feel inside me, and it made me sick."

There was more, but it was harder coming out. I didn't want to admit it out loud, let alone to myself, but it's true, whether I liked it or not. "But what's worse and that made me feel so guilty, is the fact that I felt in control of my body." If it wasn't for Rose completely convincing me that she had forgiven me and that it truly wasn't my fault that I had killed those people, gave me the willpower to talk to Sonya Karp about this.

I watched Sonya. She was interested in my story. I had her full attention.

"I…I was in control of my body." She said, not beating around the bush. "I wanted to kill those people, to feed off them…to end them."

I shook my head. "Your morals were stripped from you. Everything you did, right or wrong, you felt like it was okay, right?"

Her eyes were hard, not liking the contradicting and the true logic. "At first, I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to do it. Something said to just do it. That they were holding me back, and it was time to do what I wanted."

Dimitri nodded. "Same for me." I looked over at Rose, remembering the day I brought her over to Galana's mansion and told her that I ran away from her. "I kidnapped the woman I loved and almost turned her against her will."

Sonya looked down. "But she's forgiven you."

"And you don't think the people will welcome you back? I was their first test, now that I declaired safe for the public, you are too."

"But I my morals-"

"They were stripped from you, Ms. Karp." Rose intervened. She knew this was going in circle, so now, it was her time to come in.

Sonya looked down from the ground, and I saw the guilt rise again. "I killed that girl."

The old Rose would have lashed out and called her every name in the book, but Rose spoke, and when she did, she was gentle. Her voice was like an angel. "No. The Sonya Karp that was my teacher had healed the palms of my hands and kept me from getting detention from sneaking out of the dhampire dormitory after curfew." Towards the end, I could detect a smile. She was remembering something from a long time ago.

Sonya Karp shook her head. "That was a long time ago."

I could hear the old Rose sigh out of frustration, but the new Rose took a few steps in my direction, which made her by my side, and squat down, one hand holding the bars.

"Do you remember what element you specialized in?"

That one question, made Sonya's eyes connect with Rose. "Of course I do, but I never specialized in an element. Spirit wasn't classified."

I sucked my breath in. Sonya Karp was a spirit user? **(A/N: I couldn't recall if Dimitri knew or not if Sonya was a spirit user, so I took a wild guess and said no)** I had no idea she was a spirit user, but then again, Rose, while she was my student, did leave a few hints now and then. The way she was protective of her, and cared about her…

I thought it was of respect, but then again, Rose didn't have much respect for any of her teachers (I don't count, because we were involved). But now, I knew why she cared so much for her.

"Do you remember why Lissa and I had such a hard time coping after the accident?"

Sony shook her head.

"She brought me back from the world of the dead."

Sonya visibly shivered, and the way Rose said it, I did too.

"But you are good- an angel, even. I'm not, Rose. Don't you see? I _wanted_ to be strigoi! That's the worst part. Guardian Belikov was forced, I wasn't!"

To my surprise, Rose shook her head. What does she know that I don't?

Staying true to her name, Rose was going to be reckless. She stood up, took the keys from her pocket and opened the door and walked in.

Sonya crawled to the corner. Rose stopped and hesitated, then looked at me. _What would you do?_ She seemed to be asking me.

I urged Rose to go forward, by tilting my head towards Sonya. Like me, she needed to be pushed, but pushed gently. Rose took one step forward, but stopped when she was in the middle of the cell. I could feel her anxiety. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how.

"Ms. Karp." She asked, her voice trembled. I think it was harder for Rose than she originally lead on.

And Sonya began to sob. Once again, Rose looked to me, but she couldn't comfort her. She didn't know how and what to say. Rose has never been in that position. I have. I got up and walked into the cell. Sonya was in my arms within moments. She held on top me tightly, as if the harder she held on, the more the memories would fade.

I lifted her up and sat down on her bed..it was the most uncomfortable beds imaginable, but it would do. I squeezed her, letting her know that I am here. Her head was in my chest, and I felt her tears wet my shirt, but it didn't matter, she needs someone; someone who was once in her position.

I looked up at Rose, but saw no emotion; she had on her guardian mask. What is that all about?

But I was drawn back to Sonya Karp. Her sobs were getting worse, and they looked to be coming out painfully.

"Shhh." I hushed her softly. "It's alright, you're back now." I wanted to add in that everything will be okay, but when Rose said that to me, I didn't believe her one bit…but look how things turned out; everything is a hundred times better than okay.

"How can you be sure I'm back?" Her sobs were slowing down, which meant that the conversation would distract her.

"Because spirit brought you back."

"I don't deserve to be brought back! I killed thousands of people!"

My hand went to her hair, and slid it back behind her ear. "No, Ms. Karp. I don't know you that well, but Rose does. And if Rose had looked up to you, and believe me, having this girl look up to you is something extraordinary, then I know that you are someone special."

I felt another hard sob come on, but she seemed to have swallowed it. "Vasilisa…"

"What about Vasilisa?" I asked. I felt Rose's eyes on us both.

"How…how did she find out about the stake?" She pulled away and sat up right, looking at me. I realized she was starting to believe in me. Believing there truly was hope for her. Was this what Rose went through? Was it this tough to convince me? Or was it even harder?

"Rose was the one who found out. She was trying to find a way to save me from being killed by her hand."

Her sigh was mixed in between a sob and a proud sigh. "That girl has always had a kind heart, though she would never admit it."

Well, apparently she didn't realize Rose has changed. "She admits it with Lissa. She is her protector, regardless if she is her sanctioned guardian or not."

"She has always been that way with her. Since Kindergarten, those two has been unrepeatable." She paused for a moment. "I knew Vasilisa would do amazing things, but this is a miracle."

What people don't see, is the maker behind those miracles.

"What will they do to me?"

What they did to me, I suppose. "They will question you…"I paused, not wanting to say the next part, "extensively."

She let out a shaky breath. "What else?"

"They will observe you on what you eat, your behavior, and a lot more."

"What kind of questions will they ask me?"

"They will want to know what kind of thoughts you are having, how you are feeling, what kind of cravings are you having."

"Like the munchies kind of craving, right?" She shivvered, thinking of the way she had the munchies whens he was strigoi. I could remember too, and a chill ran up my spine as well.

"Yes."

Her frown that was already on her face went deeper. "But I'm moroi, I'm going to have that craving regardless."

"I was the ginne pig, so they will most likely go light on you. They won't be pushing you as hard as they did me."

"What do you mean, go lighter? I willingly turned and everyone knows that!"

"That's what they think." Rose cut in. I looked up, and I saw compassion in her face.

"That is what happened."

Rose shook her head. She took a few tentative steps over then went down on her knees, never breaking eye contact with Ms. Karp.

"You, like Lissa, struggle every moment of very day fighting the darkness of spirit." She grimaced, clearly remembering some of her and Lissa's episodes. There was something in her eyes too, something that I bothered me, but it was gone in a flash. "It's something nothing and no one can stop. And when the darkness hits you, it his hard and in completely different direction sometimes. You can be furiously crazy, or be crazy depressed, or rattle on about weird things."

For the first time, Ms. Karp looked at Rose with hope. "You mean…" but she didn't finish it, fearing it was too good to be true.

Rose nodded, with a smile on her face that I couldn't identify. "It was spirit that made you choose that decision, not your sane self."

Ms. Karp's sudden hope vanished. "But all those people that were killed because of spirit darkness…"

"They would forgive you. They are in a better place" I said. "For now, you need to forgive yourself and that is the hardest thing to do. It had been a long process for me to believe that everyone has forgiven me, then for me to forgive myself."

"Mikhail." She said, and I was confused. "Whose Mikhail."

"Guardian Tanner is her lover." Rose said gently. I looked up at her, and we both had on the same expression. _Not yet._

Seeing Rose was too much for me when I was first restored. To me, she was solid, living proof that what I has went through was no dream. And when I saw her, the reality had hit hard. I wasn't mentally prepared to see her, and when I did, I didn't act like myself. I acted like a stranger, causing Rose heartache and Lissa distress for her best friend.

"He is busy right now." Rose said, giving an excuse why she can't see him. "He is helping me with a," she paused briefly to make up a lie, but it was only brief and Ms. Karp wouldn't notice. "mission."

"I…I have so much to say to you, to everyone."

"You're not ready." I said. "You may think you are, but you are not mentally prepared. I thought I was, but having the guardians in here, watching me and observing me, made me think otherwise. Trust me."

She nodded. "I do."

"We can get you out of here." Rose said, jingling the keys.

Sonya shook her head. "No. I want to stay here. I…I don't want to cause any more trouble."

I knew she would want to stay here, and from the look on Rose's face, she knew that would have been the answer before she even asked it.

"Okay."

"Go." Ms. Karp said. "You are tired."

Rose sighed. "Even if I tired, I wouldn't."

Ms. Karp looked at her, urging her to continue. "A strigoi knocked my father into a coma."

Sonya looked down at the ground, looking guilty again.

"Ms. Karp." Rose drew her into a hug. "It is not your fault. Things happen. If anything, it was my fault. I should have been watching him." Rose let go and smiled at her, though it looked forced.

"Go to bed, Rosemarie. You need your rest."

Rose nodded. And to both of our surprises, she kissed Ms. Karp's forehead. "Ms. Karp," she smiled, "you have returned."

**Rose's POV**

Dimitri and I left the jailhouse, but I left the keys in front of the jail cell, so if she wanted to leave, she could.

Dimitri took my hand. "That was the hardest thing I had ever done."

I yawned. "I know. You passed with flying colors."

Dimitri yawned too. "I did the best I could to help her."

"I know, and I am proud of you." I quickly thought of what he said about evil. "You really thought you still had evil inside you?"

He nodded. "I could feel quilt, but when I was angry, I felt evil again. I felt…disgusting."

I squeezed his hand. "There is absolutely nothing evil about you, Comrade. You're the good guy, the goodie-two-shoes."

"One of us has to stay in line. And you are under qualified."

I laughed. Under qualified? I thought about that for a moment, but then decided to think about my bed. "Dimitri-"

"I agree. Let's go."

I searched through the bond, to know where Lissa was. She was in her house with the Cobra's, Christian and Adrian. They would be safe for now, and all of them were fast asleep.

I hardly noticed when we stepped into the room. It was my hotel room. If we went to his room, then it was going to be loud with yelling. I quickly showered, then crawled into bed. Dimitri was already in bed. He had taken a shower before I did, so he was fast asleep.

I went under the covers, and before I knew it, he drew me to his chest. He kissed my forehead and went to sleep.

I, personally, never slept so good.

**REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you of those people who did review! I appreciate it. **


	47. A new beginning

**Enjoy this last chapter of Last Sacrifice: *remember that the seqel, A New Life, will be created durring Spring/Summer* **

**Disclamir: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

I woke up with arms holding me protectively to a hard, warm chest. Dimitri was breathing deep, meaning he was still asleep. I snuggled closer into his chest, realizing that he went to bed without a shirt on. His breathing pattern stopped, his arms tightened, then his breathing went back to normal.

I smiled. He was more drained of energy than he led on. But my smiled was quickly wiped away when I remembered about what happened last night.

The war. Abe. Tamara. My heart was full of grief and a sob was building up in my chest. We had lost her, and it is hard to come to terms with. She had always been the more careful one in the group. She always looked out for everyone, no matter if it was dealing with making sure they had coats on in the spring and winter, to protecting them in a battle.

She will be dearly missed by me and the Cobra's.

"Roza?" Dimitri's breathing patterns were suddenly not as deep as they were a moment ago. One of his hands went from my hip, to his chest. He wiped something off his chest. Quickly, his eyes flashed to mine. he rached out and wipped something off my cheek. Compassion filled his eyes the moment he looked into my eyes. He knew what I was thinking. Then he quickly pulled me into a tight embrace.

The moment his arms were around me, I let out that sob that had build inside me. "Shh." He murmured after another hard sob came out. His other hand went from the small of my back to pushing my hair out of my face. "Shh." He said once again.

"I can't believe that had happened!" I whispered, but I felt like screaming. It was so unfair. I want her back; the Cobra's want her back.

His head was on my shoulder, and I felt his breathing through my shirt. "I know." He said.

I hated crying, and every time I did cry, I felt like kicking myself in the butt. I had started believing, at a very young age, that if you cry, it makes you weak and pathetic, but now I realize that you're anything but pathetic. If someone you cared for died, how could you _not_ cry?

He held me for a few more moments, but when I looked at the clock and saw that it was three o'clock in the evening, moroi time, I decided it was best to get up. So, with a reluctant sigh, I pushed at Dimitri's chest and got off the bed, throwing the covers off my hips and legs. But I didn't get off the bed.

I looked at Dimitri, and saw him watching me. He looked at me curiously, wondering what I was doing. "I told the Cobra's that I'd bring breakfast." I explained. He nodded and got out of bed. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead softly, then he leaned his forehead on mine.

"We have to be strong for them, Rose. They look up to you for guidance."

I swallowed hard. "I know." I said thickly. "But they are strong too, Dimitri."

He lifted his head up and kissed me again. "I know." He walked over to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. We had phoned the front desk that we needed another toothbrush. They immediately brought him, one. But they thought it was for me, so they brought Dimitri a hot pink.

I laughed internally as I watched him brush his teeth with a hot pink toothbrush.

_What a stud._ I thought.

"I know what you're thinking, Rose." He said around his toothbrush, looking into the mirror, straight at me. He didn't have toothpaste around his lips like I always do.

I gave him my trademark smirks. "Oh? What am I thinking?"

He rolled his eyes, wiped his mouth with a towel and sat down on the couch in front of the T.V. To my surprise, he turned it on. I don't believe I have ever seen Dimitri watch T.V., only read.

His eyes were on the T.V., but when he spoke, there was amusement in his tone. "It's rude to stare, Roza."

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, but I suppressed it, and stood up to go to the bathroom to get ready.

It took me five minutes. All I could think of was to get to Lissa and make sure she is okay, and to comfort the Cobra's. As I had said before, I need them as much as they need me.

I had no idea why, but I changed into my short leather pant outfit. I guess, a part of me, the commander part, was still going on strong. Regardless of the fact that the war is over with, I still need to show my status and power. Strigoi never sleep, so neither will I.

When I opened the door, Dimitri glanced my way. He went to turn back to the T.V, but turn back my way, doing a double take. "Rose, you look feirece in anything you wear, but the war is over with, you should wear your normal clothes- jeans and t-shirts.

He had a point, but I explained to Dimitri what I had thought while I was getting dressed. "I agree, they never rest, but still, the war is over with. You, out of everyone, need to relax."

"When strigoi are extinct, then I will rest." At least to an extent. I will always be on the lookout for anything that would harm Lissa or the Cobra's.

He had on this arguing face, but it quickly disappeared. He got up and walked to the door, opening it. "Come on. Let's get takeout to bring to the others."

As we walked in town, I looked around and noticed that most restaurants were closed, but thankfully, some weren't. I was secretly expecting all of the places to be closed, due to the war. But nope. The moroi felt it is safe enough to return to their normal schedule.

We decided to get Bob Evens famous Biscuits and Gravy. With the way us Dhampires eat, I ordered eleven buckets of their gravy and fifty biscuits. Dimitri was the smart one and made sure that they gave us plenty of plastic silverware and plates.

"Dimitri, we should make a stop at Myers and get some orange juicy and milk." He nodded in agreement. Myers was the only one open; Wal*Mart was closed. Some moroi workers from nearby said that this was the only time they had off. Maybe they should quit and work at Myers?

"I want coffee, though." Dimitri voiced out, his tone had a yearning feel to it.

I smiled. "We'll get you the good stuff. The coffee ground beans."

From his relaxed posture, I think he could taste it on his lips. I suppressed an amused laugh. Oh, how I love him. He's fierce when it comes to anything else, but when you mention fresh grounded coffee beans, he turns into mush before your eyes.

When we entered the store, we took a cart and put the warm Bob Even bags in it. Dimitri took charge of the cart and I walked beside him. When we got to the dairy section, I wasn't sure if I should buy one gallon of OJ and two of milk, or vica versa. Therefore, I bought two gallons of both. There, problem solved.

Dimitri led the way to the coffee section. Why am I not surprised his pace quickened? We walked down the isle and he searched through the different flavors. He picked one up and as he held it in his hand, I read the flavor; cinnamon hazelnut.

I held my hand out for the package. He handed it to me, eyes curious. I lifted it up to my nose and smelled it. I met his eyes. "How can something smell so good, taste so bad?"

He shrugged. "I didn't start liking coffee until I was twenty-one."

I looked at him. "I didn't start liking alcohol until I was sixteen."

His eyes narrowed. "Rose."

I held my hands up. "Hey, I was entitled to a little wild freedom when I was that age."

He looked me over for a moment, the nodded in agreement. "Yes. We grow up too fast for this life." Somewhere, my mind told me that we had a conversation similar to this in the past.

We checked out and walked to Lissa's house. As we walked in the sun, hand in hand, my mind started to wonder. "I'm not going to stay to long. I want to see Abe…and Sonya. I want Sonya to be ready to see Mikhail sooner, rather than later. After all this time of them being apart, I would like them to be together again. He deserves it." I glanced over at Dimitri. Knowing I was looking at him, he turned to look at me. "More than you know."

He nodded. He wouldn't really know the pain of being separated that long with someone you love. Its hard and it hurts more than I could describe. But the worst thing, was knowing that you had to kill your lover. That was what tore me up. Well that and the fact that Dimitri was turned into a lifeless sucking monster.

The sun beat down on us, and it felt good in the evening air. I heard the bags Dimitri carried in one hand, and the other bags with the jugs and coffee bag I held in my other hand.

We walked in silence, but halfway there, he spoke. "I love you." I turned to look at him and found that he was staring at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled and was about to tell him that I knew that, but he started talking again. "I mean, I know I said it before and I had meant it then, but right now, as we were getting food and talking and" he healed our hands up where our fingers were entangled together, "walking like this, it feels right. I want to do this for the rest of my life with you."

It was weird, because I had been thinking the same thing. We both knew we wanted to be together, but when we do stuff together, it makes us feel like a real couple. It feels good to be open, doing normal couple things together. Like grocery shopping. I actually felt giddy when we walked into the store together. It felt like things between the two of us were just beginning and it felt good and real.

I smiled at him as he turned his head towards me. "Tomorrow, we are going to have a picnic in the park. Just the two of us." I said, declaring a date.

He squeezed my hand. "Perfect." He said in Russian, but then he switched back to English. "We also need to start planning, Roza."

"What's the best date for you?" I asked, knowing he was talking about our wedding.

"Russia's summer is different than America's summer."

I raised an eyebrow. "I know. I lived there for almost two years, Comrade." I combined the time I was in Russia when he was strigoi, and when I had returned later to my group.

He looked forward, shrugged and squeezed my hand. "Just making a point."

"I also don't believe in bachelor parties." I said immediately. "So that is outlawed."

"Mmm. I'm going to be missing out half naked women dancing on a pole…or my lap."

I nodded, knowing he was finding this amusing. "I'm going to be missing a guy in a Speedo…or tight underwear dancing on a pole or giving me a lap dance, but you don't hear me complaining." I said with a smile in my tone. A few moment latter i spoke again. "Damn. You lucked out."

He laughed. "No. You're much better looking."

I nodded. "In this lifestyle, I better be."

He laughed and bent down to kiss me. I knew, with this conversation, I had nothing to worry about. There is no competition with moroi or any other girl. He is mine, and I am his.

When we arrived at Lissa's, everyone was still asleep. Dimitri and I walked in through the front door, using the spare (hidden) key, because the front door was locked. We set the stuff down on the table. I went to get glasses for me and Dimitri, but he started setting the table for everyone in the household.

I guess we were eating breakfast together. That warmed my heart. I would like that every day with him, the Cobra's and my close friends. It was the only way to do it, in my book.

But one thing for sure, I wasn't waking anyone up. Especially Larisa. She's family, but she's one family member not to piss off or wake her up on the wrong side of the bed. You will be sorry.

About a minute after Dimitri opened one of the lids off the gravy bucket, Gabe, Zena and Larisa immediately walked into the kitchen. I was setting cups down next to plates as I saw them take their seats.

"Morning, my beauties." I said in an amused voice. I didn't expect them to get up until later today.

Larisa mumbled, Gabe smiled and Zena…well, she was Zena. She sighed and sat down heavily on the wooden chair. "Good god! I should be asleep."

Dimitri's lips turned into a smile. "When you're done eating, you can go back to bed."

Zena rolled her eyes. "Yes father."

I chuckled. "You'd want to get up for this kind of food. We got the good stuff."

That made all of them smile. "It better be. I just fought the fight of my life." That came from Larisa. Her and Zena have similar attitudes, but Zena was more sexual than Larisa. But in this comment, there was nothing sexual about it. She was still very tired, and has bags under her eyes.

A few minutes later, others got up and came in, drawn by the smell of the food.

"Thank you, little dhampire." I turned around, shocked to hear Adrian's voice. He was standing in the doorway, looking exhausted, but for the first time in my life, I saw him as a man; a brave man. I couldn't stop the smile that spread to my lips. My feet moved without my command and I kissed him on the cheek and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm proud of you, Adrian." I said, holding him tighter. I couldn't compreheand the courage that it took him to stay and help. The amount of energy that it must have taken him and Lissa to heal all those guardians… it's amazing he's awake. Lissa's no doubt still sleeping.

"That crystal helped out more than you could imagine." Adrian said, as we broke away and started walking to the table.

"I'm glad it helped."

I sat next to Dimitri, and Adrian sat beside me and Gabe. Larisa was sitting next to Zena. I was about to tell them to dig in and not wait for the others, but Denis, Christian and Lev walked in. Like the rest, they had bags under their eyes, but Lev… I was worried about him.

He looked… he looked like he lost his world. The depression in his eyes made me think that he woke up several times during the night, barely getting any sleep. How do you cope with losing the love of your life?

Not easy. Me, I had to go kill him. In a way, I had to focus on staying alive and finding him and that had helped me move on, but only to an extent. I had Lissa, and she was the sole purpose getting me to move on. Lev doesn't have much but us.

I could only hope that we were enough. And compared to Tammy, we weren't much. I knew with a certainty that staying with us would only tear him up inside. How much of us remind him of Tammy?

I don't want to know.

Suddenly, the song "Right back in the water" by Jesse McCartney came to my mind, and it made tears come to my eyes. I could see their fights play across my mind as the song started. I saw Lev throw his hands up in the air, while Tammy's hands went out in a truce, but her eyes rolled and she turned around, aggravated.

But towards the middle, when Jesse sings "we were meant to be," they'd kiss and smile. Tammy would give Lev one of her famous 'cheese squeeze' hugs (its bear hug, she just renamed it).

"Rose?" Gabe asked, bringing me back to the present.

I blinked, realizing I've been watching the doorway where Lev and the others came through. "Huh?" I asked, turning to Gabe.

"You alright?"

My eyes turned to the food, avoiding any eye contact. "I'm hungry."

Gabe wasn't stupid. He can take a hint when one was thrown at him. I saw look down at his plate in understanding as I reached for a biscuit.

Thinking of Tammy made me lose my appetite, and I'm pretty sure Gabe felt the same way, with the way he was looking down at his plate.

All I could hear was silence, then moments later, Adrian started talking. "Can we lighten the mood, please? You dhampires are draining my serenity."

I rolled my eyes and Dimitri translated for the others. I got some gravy over my biscuit that I had cut in half.

"We need to get them to speak English." I told Dimitri as we all started to dig into our food. Everyone was getting food on their plate and started digging in.

"Agreed." He said, after he swallowed his food and washed it down with milk. At least some guys have table manners. Lev and Denis would talk with their food in their mouth, but at least they had the decency to chew with their mouth closed.

"Rose," Zena addressed me. I looked up and she smiled. "You are a great leader."

That warmed my heart and I could feel it on my face. "Thank you."

She shrugged, but I could tell she meant it more than she lead on.

"Have you seen Mason?" Gabe asked. I was shocked at first when he had asked, but then again, is shouldn't of been.

I shook my head. "Not since the ghosts formed an army."

A whistle that went from high to low range came from Christian. "That was the wildest thing I've ever seen." He shook his head and looked at me. "I will never think you're crazy again for as long as I live."

I snorted. "You should have believed me in the first place."

He rolled his eyes, clearly disagreeing with me. I let it go, not in the mood for arguing.

When we were done and put our dishes in the dishwasher, we all looked around. Usually Tamara would jump up with a smile and energy and say that she'd clean up. I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing…well, except Dimitri and Christian. But they were respectful and kept quiet, knowing what we were thinking.

The room was quiet for a moment as we gazed into each other's eyes. _I hate this._ I thought. A tear almost came to my eye. Almost. "I…I got it." Lev said with sadness and loss leaking into his voice. He turned before he said that, so that we couldn't see his face.

Everyone filed out, but I stayed in. "I got it Queen Cobra." He said with a smile in his tone, unsuccessfully masking his pain.

How can you respond to that? But there wasn't a need to. After a moment, he spoke again.

"Tammy had always wanted to become a chef. She loved to cook."

"Mmm." I agreed, recalling her cooking in Kazan. "She made a mean Pelmeni. She never overdid the bread like everybody else." Olena was the only exception. Her cooking is fist class.

Lev nodded. "She also had a knack for teasing me." He laughed and turned to me. "In Orenburg, I had slipped on a sheet of ice and had bruised my butt and hip. It was bruised so bad, it turned a mean black, blue and purple." His eyes were in the past as he gazed at me. "A few days later, it was Christmas. She had handmade me a butt pad." He laughed, but it came out like a cry. He stopped and took a deep breath, then shook his head and turned back to putting the food away in the fridge.

"Go do the things you need to do, Rose. I would like to go home soon."

Did he think that leaving this place would make her come back? "We love you, Lev." I said, but I had meant that I loved him. But I had also meant that he shouldn't leave us. I couldn't imagine life without any of the Cobras. I still couldn't believe Tammy is gone.

"I love you too, Rose."

With that I nodded and turned. Dimitri was waiting for me, sitting down on the couch. I looked around and saw that Gabe was the only one up.

"The others went to bed." Gabe said, reading my mind.

"I guessed correctly."

Dimitri sighed and stood up from the love seat. "You wanted to go see Sonya?"

I nodded, just as I heard something glass make contact with the floor and had lost its battle. I turned to where the noise came from, the kitchen, and saw Lev coming towards us. "I'm coming." He said with a determination that I hadn't thought he possessed.

I looked at Dimitri, slightly startled. Dimitri was looking at Lev, though, accessing the situation, I believe.

"I would like to talk to you before we leave." Dimitri finally said, then he pointed to the couch. "Sit, please."

Lev sat down, that aggressive determination still in his eyes. Dimitri lowered himself back onto the love seat, and I sat beside him. Gabe leaned on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and his ankles crossed as he gazed at what was before him.

"What are your feelings towards Sonya Karp?"

I saw anger flash in Lev's eyes, but it was quickly gone. "She killed Tamara! How the fuck do you think I feel? I want her to feel pretty damn guilty for killing her! I want her to spend the rest of her life behind bars! I want her to suffer as much as I am suffering. I want her to hurt; I want her to feel guilty for what she has done!" His voiced was raised louder than I had ever heard it, and I could feel the hurt and the ferocity coming off of him in waves so much, that it was painful to watch and listen.

"She was strigoi." Dimitri replied calmly. "Do you have any idea what she went through?"

"Do I fucking care? She killed the woman I loved! Tamara is gone." On that last word his voice broke on; a few tears escaped my eyes. I could completely empathize what he was going through. It isn't the same situation, but god, I knew his pain.

"And I can guarantee she feels tremendous amount of guilt for that, along with all the other people she had killed!" Dimitri replied calmly, yet his manner was powerful.

"I doubt it!" Lev yelled back, his voice raised again. I saw Gabe's head bow down to the floor.

"You forget who you're talking to." Dimitri said, his voice low and dangerous, making Lev pause. Dimitri took that moment of silence as a sign to continue. "I was strigoi Lev. I know what Sonya has went through, and what she is going through now."

Lev didn't have anything to say.

"Being strigoi made me feel powerful and invincible. I felt that I could take the world on and win without breaking a sweat, but I knew the only obstacle standing in my way was Rose. I felt nothing but power when I killed and fed of those people. When I found something better, I had an immediate craving to covet it, or get something better. The one thing that I had loved when I was a dhampire was reading; being strigoi, it was only a habit that I couldn't break.

"When I was turned back into a dhampire, I had instantly wished that Rose had killed me when she had been given the chance, because of the amount of guilt I had felt over killing those people. I had remembered everything that I went through as a strigoi. I could remember their pleas for me to let them live. I had laughed in a malice-like manner and slowly killed them. The sickening part- I enjoyed it. And that is what made me feel unworthy of a second chance."

Lev was watching Dimitri, entranced in his tale.

"Put your feet in her shoes and try to see things from her point of view. I know that she feels guilty for what she has done, so keep this in mind when you see her. Just watch her, and try to see what she's going through."

I don't believe I saw Lev swallow something like this so hard. Slowly, Lev nodded. Dimitri, Lev and I got up. Gabe pushed off from the wall and stood up. "I'm coming with you, regardless." He said with a shrug. "I can't go back to sleep now. When I'm up, I'm up."

So, we left. Surprisingly, Lev led the way. He didn't walk with haste as I had thought he would. Perhaps Dimitri's little one-to-one speech had made Lev see a little light on the subject? I hoped that he wouldn't say or bring up anything that would make Ms. Karp feel even more disgusted with herself that she already felt.

We arrived. I wasn't surprised to see guards there, and when they saw us, they immediately moved out of the way, nodding to Dimitri as we passed.

We walked up to her cell and she was on her bed, her knees brought up to her chest. She looked up as we came to a halt next to the bars.

"Rosemarie." She acknowledged, but not meeting my eyes. "I had a feeling you would come today."

Lev squatted down, just as Dimitri and I did last night. "My name is Lev."

Sonya didn't look at Lev, she just looked down at the ground and I saw tears coming down again. "I know." She replied in Russian. "My Russian isn't good."

"I can manage. Besides, Rose will translate what you're trying to say."

I mentally rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to make this easy on her. Dimitri didn't react. Did he think that she deserved a hard time?

I shook my head, and Sonya started talking. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Because you deserved a second chance." Dimitri said.

She sighed, but Lev interrupted before she could say a word. "Do you remember a girl from last night? Before you were changed?"

Sonya's shoulders caved inwards, as if the guilt was crushing her. "Yes." I could hear her swallow, and when she spoke, her voice was small, overflowing with guilt. "I hit her to get out of my way. I hit her harder than I had wanted, but…" I knew that was an opening for Lev.

Lev, don't you dare-

"But you had thought little of the consequences at the time." Lev said, scorn leaking into his tone.

I pulled Lev's arm and lead him out of the cell. That was the last straw. He tugged his arm free from my grasp, but kept following me. When we reached the end of the hallway and the exit door and walked through it, I shut the door so Ms. Karp wouldn't hear. The door lead to the main lobby/entrance. There was a secretary at the front desk, and guardians at the door.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I yelled in Russian. "Do you have any idea what she is going through?"

"No! That's the point. And I don't care. All I know is that the woman I had loved for years is gone! She's out of my life." I could see it in Lev's face. He is lost. And he wants revenge.

I shook my head. "And how do you think I felt when I lost Dimitri?" I have a feeling we are going to go in circles until he sees what Dimitri and I are talking about.

"You got him back." He contradicted easily, as if it was a simple and easy fact.

I was immediately angered. He thought it was that easy? "Is that what you think? That I got him back as soon as he was restored?"

Lev didn't say anything, and I knew he was biting his tongue and holding back rolling his eye.

"I went through hell and fire to restore him and win him back! It wasn't just about saving him from being strigoi, it was also about having him believe that he, himself, was back and that he was good. You heard what Dimitri had said earlier today, on how he felt on this matter; and let me tell you, it was hard for me to hear."

"So you want me to go inside and be happy and she's back, but my girlfriend is dead?"

I glared at him. "That is not what I am saying Lev. I'm saying to take Dimitri's advice and walk a mile in her shoes."

I could tell he was ready to growl at me.

"I'm not saying that its gonna be easy, Lev. But she deserves that much. I wish you could see the guilt I see in her. If you see it, then I think you would come to believe she didn't want to kill Tamara."

He spun around to face the entrance and the front desk. There was a female guardian sitting at the desk, watching us with interest.

I knew this was hard for him, and my heart went out to him, but he needs to see what Sonya was going through too.

He spun back around a few moments later. "And if I don't want to see what that woman might be going through?" Might? There was no might about it.

I straightened up my body posture and looked into his eyes unflinchingly. "Then Tammy would have died for nothing."

I turned around and walked back to Sonya's cell. Lev didn't follow me, and knowing him, he maybe calling me every name in the book for what I just said. But I had said what was needed to be said. They weren't nice, no matter how you say it. And Lev would have most likely have taken the meaning the same way I just said it, even if I said it in a more kind manner.

Dimitri and Gabe were walking down the path to the door as I came back in. "Let's go." He said in a kind tone. I didn't ask until we were out of the building why he wanted to leave so quickly. Lev had taken off as soon as my back was turned.

"She needed time to mend her wombs." He explained in Russian. "It won't take her long, if I visit every day for a while. I can offer her help and support, I can only go so far, then comes her loved ones."

"Mikhail." I acknowledged.

Dimitri nodded. "But not yet. He'd go crazy over the fact that she's back, but its not the right time to see her."

I sighed in frustration. I knew he was right. I went to see my father afterwards, and my mom was still around, holding his hand. It turned out that they moved him to the hospital and into the CCU. He wasn't severe or anything, but for the moroi, they take comas pretty seriously.

"Someone had to look after him." Was her smart reply, but I knew she was still in love with him.

I sighed and kissed his forehead in greeting. "Hi, Dad." I took a seat by my Mom and my Dad's hospital bed. Dimitri stood by the doorway, arms across his chest.

"He told me he is proud of you." My mom said.

I gave a shaky laugh. "I know."

"Rose? Guardian Hathaway?"

The bond flickered, and I could tell that Lissa was worried about me. She rushed to my Dad's side and put her crystal on his head. His eyes flickered open.

"I love this crystal!" Lissa proclaimed. "And the beauty of it is that I don't feel any darkness."

Until she had mentioned that, I didn't either. Did the crystal take the darkness away? Or did it channel the darkness into something useful than just temper tantrums and crazy attitudes? I wanted to find out, but I was too happy that she had healed my Dad.

My mom was in his arms before I could be and I laughed. Yes, they are most definitely in love. I still wanted to gag.

He looked at me as he released my mom from their embrace. "You know who I saw in my dreams last night?"

That was a no brainer. "Adrian."

He flashed me his bright teeth and shook his head. "Mason."

I was shocked. I didn't know ghosts could stalk dreams too.

"He told me to tell you that he has one more lose end to tie up before he leaves, but he will be watching over us until then."

I was baffled. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I nodded and hugged Abe. "Don't you dare scare the crap out of me like that again!" I scolded.

He gave me one hard chuckle. "Believe me when I say that that wasn't my goal." He looked at my mom again, and I took that as a sign to leave.

I kissed him on his forehead again. "I'm glad you're awake now."

He nodded, looking back at me. "I get to walk you down that long ass aisle now." He sighed, but I knew that he was excited to do it. There is a light in his eye that I have never seen before; it made my heart glow with warmth.

Dimitri and I both laughed at Abe's remark. I wouldn't have it any other way. I looked back over at Gabe, and he had on a frustrated look. Yup; definitely time to have these guys learn some English.

I went over to Lissa and hugged her again. "We need to ketch up, Liss." I said. I have been so angry at her for so long, that I had forgotten that she is my best friend. I wasn't going to leave the Cobra's, but I hated leaving her behind because of what I do is so dangerous for her.

She nodded. "We'll ketch up at lunch." She winked at me. "My treat; A&W." She didn't have to tell me twice.

Dimitri, Gabe and I left the hospital. I was relieved that Abe was healed. I wasn't sure if Lissa possessed enough energy to heal him.

On the morning of Tamara's funeral the next day was hard for all of us. Zena had sent word to everyone in Court that the Cobra's were having a funeral for Cobra Naja, Tamara, and if they wanted to come and pay their respects, they may. I didn't want to leave the house. If I did, it confirmed that she really is gone.

But for the sake of the other's, I did. I wore all black. The weather was hot, so I wore a dress, with spaghetti straps. It was cute, but the attire didn't distract me; I wish it did.

Her ceremony was in the local Roman Catholic church; Tammy was a catholic, I had learned from Levi. We had contacted her parents, and they were on the first flight to America. They had told me that she wished to be cremated, and allowed her ashes to roam the earth and not be stuck in a bottle.

When we had arrived to the church, every guardian and moroi in Court were there to pay their respects. It gave me courage, telling me that I had to do this, and that I can. I had told Dimitri to leave me alone the day of. I didn't want him to see how hard this really was for me. I had to set an example to everyone, including myself. I had to force myself to be strong for today.

The Cobra's, my friends and family were in the front row. Tamara's ashes were in an elegant urn, that was brown, with a tint of gold in it. It reminded me of both Turkey and Egyptian. It was beautiful. The urn and several pictures and colorful flowers in bucays were on a large, white clothed, table at the center at the end of the isle for everyone to see.

I kept my eyes away from that area.

I walked up to the wooden podium and started the introduction and ceremony into the microphone. "Morning everyone." I would have ordered anyone to shoot me right on the spot if I had said 'good morning.' "Thank you for coming. My name is Rose Hathaway, also known as Queen Cobra." I gave a shaky laugh at the last part. "We are here to say good-bye," I had to pause for a moment, because the waterworks were coming; "to a dear and beloved sister, Tamara Gise. She was born in August, 15, 1990 and died June 28, 2011." I looked down, cursing myself for crying so early into the ceremony.

"Tamara was one of the bravest souls I've met." I cleared my throat. "I had met her on my first trip to Russia when I went on a voyage with Levi Andreev and Denis Ialovskii. She had been the mellow one of the group. She was very welcoming and had a hear full of gold." I laughed gently at a memory. "She had given me not just a warm smile, but coloring book." The audience laughed. "Yes, a box of ten Crayola crayons." I looked out into the audience and decided to face them. I needed to be brave now.

"She said that I had to find a life."

More chuckling from the audience.

"Later that night, she forced me into a nice outfit for clubbing, and she took me out, just the two of us." I looked at Lev and winked. "She said not to tell the boys."

He laughed, but I saw tears filling his eyes.

I sighed dramatically, still looking at Lev. "Obviously the cat is out of the bag." I smirked at him, then looked at Zena, who was balling her eyes out. Larisa held a box of tissues in one hand, and handed a handful to Zena. She graciously took it and blew her nose into it. Larisa and Zena were learning quick how to speak English, but Denis still had to translate for them.

"She was a brave and loving spirit. I was lucky enough to have met her. I will miss her dearly." I was done. There was a hell of a lot more that I had wanted to say, but I couldn't do it. If I did, I would most likely break down with everyone watching me, and that wasn't very professional of a guardian.

I stepped down, and Levi, to my surprise, stood up and walked to the podium as I took my spot next to Dimitri and my mom. Dimitri kissed my forehead while my mom patted my leg.

"Hello everyone." He sniffed, not bother hiding his sadness. "My name is Levi Andreev, and I was Tamara's lover." The Cobra's were shocked. They didn't see that coming. Immediately, I saw compassion in my mom's and Larisa's eyes.

"There is so much about her that I could say, and you would be instantly drawn to her. First off, she was the best guardian and friend you could have." He smiled. "She'd have your back whether you were right or wrong. She said to me once, 'friends are there no matter if you are in the wrong.'" He sighed loudly and gave a slight cry. "I've learned more from her than from anyone else. She had taught me that it is okay to show feelings and to have feelings."

I felt tears coming down my face as he proceeded talking.

"I met Tammy eight years ago by accidently walking into the wrong bathroom."

More laughing.

"She said that meeting a guy in the bathroom sounds like a promising relationship." He shook his head. "Little did she know it was a promising relationship.

"Its hard to imagine life without her. It sure won't be the same."

The priest took over the ceremony from there, and before I knew it, it was over. I stayed with the Cobra's, and we talked more about Tammy when we got back to Lissa's house.

Over a month's time, we had visited Sonya in the cell. Court has been doing their remodeling and still hold the strigoi accountable. What would they do if they knew that Ms. Karp was the mastermind behind the war? I kept my mouth shut, afraid of the consequences for Ms. Karp.

Lissa had visited Ms. Karp while she was staying in the slammer. She had helped Ms. Karp come to peace; I had noticed a change in her instantly, a very big change. It had given me hope that she would recover from her trauma.

The Court had done their tests on her and proclaimed her moroi. Ms. Karp bought her won place in Court, but it was farther apart from where everyone else lived and worked. It seemed to me that she was isolating herself. It was a good time for us that they had proclaimed her moroi, but she still seemed to be deeply depressed. And I knew why, and so did Dimitri.

"We need to tell him now!" I exclaimed. I had no idea where we were walking to. Dimitri just grabbed me and Lev from the Cobra's to help with some ordeal. Dimitri had said it was important.

"That's where we are headed." Gabe said. I had been tutoring him in learning a little bit of English, yet, he still spoke in Russian. He was having a hard time understanding it, and I don't blame him.

We walked up to the familiar building that was where the volts were with important files and papers. I smile came to my face as I remembered the day I had met Mikhail, and was caught in a lie. He was sitting at a desk, talking on a phone.

He hung up within a few moments and gave me a sad smile. "That was Doctor Von Volkenstein."

I looked down. Maybe my news might cheer him up.

"Can I help you with something, Rose?"

I flicked my eyes toward him, not moving my head. "She's back, Mikhail. She's back home."

He looked at me confused for a moment, but those confused lines on his face went to form shock lines. "Sonya." He breathed, his eyes full of emotion that I'd never seen. He got up and walked over to me. "Take me to her. Now."

I looked over at Dimitri. He seemed to be thinking, or assessing the situation. Slowly, Dimitri nodded. "Don't say anything; just acknowledge her by saying her name. Let her talk to you. The first mistake Rose did was force her help upon me. It had made me think she didn't want anything to do with me."

Mikhail nodded in understanding. "Lead the way." When we led the way, he honestly dind't know where we were heading, but suddenly, halfway there, he took the lead. "I recognize this place." He said in awe.

We were in the pretty part of the end of Court. Moroi had returned, but most stayed away, fearing it was still unsafe. "Sonya and I…this was our place…our sanctuary. I took her here…once." So many emotions filled his voice. It felt as if he didn't dare return to this place for a specific reason…or maybe it was because of a specific person?

We had come up to a hundred thousand year old tree, maybe older. There was a tire swing attached to one of the huge, thick branches. Four hundred yards away, is a small two story house. The house is white, with black shudders, and a stained glass sliding door. There is a white veranda stretched across the whole house, with a swinging bench built on top of the roof that is covering the veranda.

Mikhail's pace quickened to get there. Just as we reached the last step, the front door opened. Sonya froze as she saw Mikhail standing a few feet away from her.

Sonya and Mikhail gazed at each other as if they were unable to believe that the other stood before the other.

Someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Dimitri gazing down at me with affection. I smiled and squeezed back. He seemed to be telling me that we had done the right thing, and he was proud.

With every death, comes a new beginning. This is their beginning.

"Mikhail!" Sonya cried, and was in his arms.

"Sonya. Sonya. Sonya." He said in her hair as he held her tight to him. One of his hands went from her waist to cup her face. He kissed her, and she put her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

She broke this kiss a few moments later and cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry." She chocked on a cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh." He hushed her, and smoothed her hair over with one of his hands, while the other arm wrapped around her. Sonya was a head and a shoulder shorter than Mikhail. "You're here now. That's all that matters. Sonya seemed to cry harder when he said that, so he held her tight and kissed her a few times on the top of her head.

I was glad that Ms. Karp and Mikhail had a better reunion than me and Dimitri. Mikhail deserved it.

Lev cleared his throat softly to draw their attention.

For the first time, is aw Mikhail's face, and it practically stopped my heart. He had tears running down his face and he looked more relaxed, more touched than I had ever seen him.

"I have my world back." He said. "Thank you."

I looked at Lev, and he slowly drew his eyes from the happy couple to the ground. Did he realize something, or does he still feel depressed over what happened.

Sonya seemed to have noticed Lev for the first time and shame flashed through her eyes. She stepped away from Mikhail, and I instantly knew what was going on.

Thankfully, Lev saw and thought the same thing. "No." He said in English. He walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, then looked down and into her eyes. "You need to be happy. Be with Mikhail. Find peace, Sonya."

It was then, that I knew he finally understood what Dimitri and Sonya had went through. It could have something to do with Dimitri, Gabe and I dragging him to see Ms. Karp every day for a month, or that Dimitri constantly told him what she was going through and what she was feeling, and Dimitri pointing it out to him in Russian, where she wouldn't understand, but he would.

She looked down at his feet. "But you still blame me. I see it in your eyes."

Lev shook his head. "No." He said in Russian, but quickly translated, catching himself. "No. I did at first, because I didn't know any better, but as I saw you struggle with your guilt, I knew you truly felt sorry. I also realize that it wasn't your fault and that this kind of think happens." That was harsh, but I let that go.

Lev never surprises me, but when he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, he had surprised me. "It's not your fault Sonya. Find peace." Hearing those words, I knew he had meant them. They came out firm and strong.

He stepped out of the hug. Dimitri and Lev turned to leave. "Good bye Ms. Karp." I said, then turned to follow the guys, but as I did, a blinding white light appeared in front of us.

Dimitri had placed himself in front of me, and I had placed myself in front of Lev in a protective gesture.

"It's about dang time, Rose! I swear I could have written a book in that amount of time." Mason's voice had yelled. As soon as he was done talking, the light went away, and we had turned to see him.

"Uh, Dimitri…?" I asked, wondering if I was the only one who could hear and see him.

"I hear and see him too, Roza." He chuckled. "Who is he?" Dimitri inspected him from head to toe.

Mason jerked his thumb up to the middle of his chest. "I'm Mason Ashford, Rose's best friend, thank you."

I couldn't stop that stupid smile coming to my lips, even if I tried. "Mase." I greeted. "How's the weathe in Limbo?"

He rolled his eyes. "There is no such thing as Limbo, Rose. Didn't you learn anything when you died?"

I shook my head. "Other than the fact that I don't want to go back any time soon."

He smiled. "Good." Then he looked at Lev. "Levi Andreev. There was a lesion that you had to learn."

I was confused. "Um, wasn't it suppose to be me?"

He shook his head. "I said I would be watching you, not that you had another lesion to learn." He inclined his head towards Lev. "He did." He paused, then said "and he passed."

Lev looked like this was a waste of his time. "Do I get a trophy?"

Lev had a similar attitude like Mason sometimes, and that was one of the times. Mason always has a comeback for an opening as easy as that. "I don't think she'd be too happy with being called a trophy."

There was a sudden blind light a split second after he was finished talking, and just as quickly as it came, it was gone. My eyes were stunned, so I had to wait a moment for it to adjust.

Then I saw someone with short, thin, black hair standing in front of Lev, smiling.

"Tamara." He said, eyes shocked. And less than a blink of an eye, he wrapped her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

Tammy laughed. "In the flesh."

I looked to Mason for confirmination, then for questions. When he nodded, he explained. "It was another altimeter sacrifice." He had explained. "Tamara knew what could happen, and she wanted to do it because she wanted to give Ms. Karp that second chance at life.

"Spirit is a new element for everyone. God and his Angels are always watching us. They had felt it was necessary and right to let Tamara come back to earth. They thought that even though it was her time to come home, she could do more good here, than up there.

Mason winked at me. "I told you I would give you that apology."

I gave him a half smile. "I thought my apology and groveling was the ghosts teaming up to help us."

He smiled back at me. "The apology was the ghosts teaming up. The groveling is giving you Tamara back."

I laughed. "Thank you." He nodded.

My ears picked up another conversation. "-you're home!" Levi exclaimed with emotion.

She laughed and kissed him again, longer this time. "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, her hands sliding over his chest.

"Ehmm." I said. Did they forget about me?

Tamara came over to me and hugged me. "We have a wedding to plan."

We walked back to the house and everyone was lounging around.

"Damn, I was the spirit of the family." Tamara said, after she looked around at everyone. No one got up to greet us as we came in.

Immediately, heads snapped up and mouths gapped open and the next thing I knew, Zena and Larisa pounced on Tamara, bringing all three of them, plus Levi, who was holding Tammy's hand, down to the ground.

The guys came over and hugged her fiercely. "We already gave you a funeral!" Denis said, still shocked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I saw." She looked at me and Lev. "You both said kind words, and were brave standing up." She looked at Lev. "You especially." She squeezed his hand. "I love you."

He gazed down at her. "I love you." Then his lips met hers briefly.

I had the pleasure of seeing the other's shock. "Yeah, that's going to take some getting use to." Zena said.

"Definitely. I so didn't see that coming." Larisa agreed.

Then, to my utter annoyance, my phone went off. IT turned out to be the Queen. The royal guard had done a sweep of Court and deemed it safe, and now she was back.

"The queen wants to see us." I announced. Everyone looked at me as if I didn't finish my sentence. "Now."

They nodded, but in my head, I heard groaning. Fifteen minutes later, we were standing in front of her. "Cobra's Naja." She smiled. "I like that."

We smiled.

"I have a reward for you all." She smiled and paused, adding drama to it. "I had a castle build for you guys to live in."

We all looked at each other. I was thinking she had gone crazy, while the others looked overjoyed.

I looked back at the queen. "And the ketch is…?"

She looked disappointed in me. "That you stick together and keep doing what you are doing. You are helping out the moroi and dhampire race to stay alive. You guys have made a tremendous difference, more than you have realized. You have saved my life, along with the people here in Court. We owe you not just gratitude, but respect, honor and a reward."

"Why a castle?" Denis asked.

Her lips twitched. "You guys have swords…I think the castle kind of fits."

We all laughed. It is true.

"There are also horses and a stable. There will be servants there to get the chores done. I have created an account for your travel expenses as well."

"Where is this…castle?"

"Its here in court, actually."

My jaw dropped. There was a medieval castle towards the west end of Court. No one uses it, because it belongs to a royal family, but no one knows which family. I had always called it a Cinderella castle, because it was huge and beautiful. The house had so much land connected to it, that it made it even more of a medieval castle. Apartenly Tatiana had found out who the castle belongs to and had given us the house. I had also seen that there was being work done to it...a lot of work, so she didn't have it built, but she did have it remodeled for us.

I was completely shocked that she had done that for us. I had always hav viewed her as 'the bitch,' until rescently.

Tatiana gazed at me, waiting for some sort of answer.

"I..I don't know." I turned to the Cobra's. "What do you want to do?"

They turned and looked at each other, then back at me. "Live in a castle."

I laughed. Dimitri took my hand and squeezed it. "Well?"

I took a deep breath, then looked at the queen. "How soon can we move in?"

She gave me a full out grin. "Today."

Tamara took my other hand in hers. "Let's start planning that wedding." Then she winked at me.

**Woot! That was one long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was hard for me to make. I wanted to keep writing, but I don't want my chapter to be too long, so I had to improvise by writing summaries in certain areas of the chapter. I think I covered everything…? Now. Just wait for the sequel, coming this summer/fall. I know it was been over a week since my last update. I've been sick, and to top it off, my computer has a virus on it! So, I used my sister's computer.**

**Was this chapter better? Did I cure a couple broken hearts yet? lol. I was sad to see Tammy go. I didn't want her to go, so i thought about this. I'm not wild on it, but I didn't want Lev to suffer! He may be a fictional character, but I love him too! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello my wonderful readers! I have missed updating for you guys! **

**BUT! I have wonderful news! **

**I have JUST NOW posted the FIRST chapter of the sequel to Last Sacrifice: A NEW LIFE!**

**Go to my profile and click on it NOW! AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! **


End file.
